


Loss Of Happiness

by QueenOfLebanon



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Anal Sex, Beating, Blood Kink, Chains, Dry Sex, Erotica, F/F, Femslash, Forced Incest, Forced Masturbation, Forced Orgasm, Gay Sex, Genital Mutilation, Group Sex, Hate Sex, Kinda Dark, Knifeplay, Lesbian Sex, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Masturbation, Mindbreak, Noxus wins, Other, Painful Sex, Post-War, Psychological Torture, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Slavery, Slavery, Threesome - F/F/F, Threesome - F/F/M, Torture, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-10-15 06:19:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 35
Words: 209,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17523503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfLebanon/pseuds/QueenOfLebanon
Summary: Noxus conquered all of Demacia and have capture ex soldiers and loyalist. Luxanna is captured and is given to Katarina as a slave. Katarina has much in mind for her new slave. Will Lux survive the Noxian brutal methods of making her submit or will she fall like Demacia?





	1. Captured and enslaved

**Author's Note:**

> This will multiple chapters and will be centered around Luxs time being Katarinas new slave. There may be chapters involving Garens time as a slave or others. but they are surely mentioned. Enjoy!

Luxanna Crownguard kneels in front the room with her hands chained behind her back. There were three thrones before her, two of them have been occupied, one by Swain and the other Darius. Lux assumed the third leader had other important duties to attend to, but that would not save her. The blonde haired girl was in such fear that she felt like the floor will give out under her any second, she’d prefer that fate than the one she is in now. Every breath she takes is so soft that she makes no sound at all. She knows the Noxians in the room sees her fearful face and body language, but she won’t let them see her break.

Lux’s blue eyes roam through the room she was in. The room was large and made of a light gray stone. The walls has the banner of the Noxus crescent and other Noxus decors. Lux’s bright blue eyes looked to the other Noxians in the room. Next to Swain, she noticed the red haired assassin that she knew all too well. Katarina stood with a dagger in her hand, playing with the blade. She waved it around a few times smirking at the chained Demacians, trying to intimidate Lux. On both sides, there stood Noxians generals and other soldiers that Lux did not recognize or could see until her capture. The only one she knew prior were Swain, Katarina, Darius, and his brother Draven.

The Demacian heard the muffled voice of her brother behind her. She would have turned her head to see the state he was in. However, she was wearing tight black collar that blocked her magic and made it impossible to move her head. Lux had not seen her brother since their capture. She was worried for her brothers life more than her own. 

Swain cleared his throat, “Darius, I appalled you for your capture of the Crownguard siblings. Noxians will tell stories of your great findings.” 

“Thank you, but I was not the only one, the other brave soldiers deserve as much credit as I do.” Darius replied. 

'Brave?!' Lux thought angrily in her head. 'All he did was force us to come out of hiding, otherwise he would slaughter an entire refugee camp of Demacian orphans and widows like he threatened to do!'

 

“Indeed, they shall be rewarded”.The white haired man stated. He turned his attention back to the Crownguard siblings. “What will be of these two? Now they are in our grasp, they deserve a fitting death.” he spoke in a cold tone that sent shivers down Lux’s spine.

"Give me the Crownguard girl! It would be such a waste to kill her!" Katarina stood besides Swain, her icy eyes fixed upon the Demacian girl in front of her.

It had been two months since Noxus had conquered all of Demacia, leaving Demacians under the darkest regime it had ever seen. Yet despite the dystopian that the three rulers and their empire created, many found hope in hiding. Once news broke out Demacia had fallen and Noxus was expanding its borders further into Demacia, many Demacians feared for their lives and fled into neighboring lands. If they were of Demaican nobility or had a role in the Demacian military, they had gone into hiding. Otherwise, they’d be brutally executed publicly or be sold in slavery, which was the position Lux and Garen were in.

After spending Three weeks facilitating a vicious hunt for Demacians nobles, soldiers, loyalists, and mages, Darius and his men had managed to kill over twenty thousands Demacians in such little time. The scum and his small band of Noxian soldiers had found tonight were different. Lux has no idea how they managed to get captured so easily, but how could she forget?

*  
“We know a Crownguard is among you, release them to us and we will allow you to cross into Ionia peacefully. If you refuse, then we’ll start pulling eyeballs out.” Darius threatened as he stood before a group of Demacian refugees. Armed soldiers surrounded the camps and pointed their weapons towards the refugees.

After frantically searching for Garen and Lux, they were tipped off to be hiding among refugees crossing into Ionia. If either of them manage to successfully cross into Ionia they might build an alliance and possibly try to retake land. 

Darius’s patiences was tested, “Crownguard! You cowards! Come out now and pay for your crimes!” he shouted into the crowd of weeping orphans and widows.

Lux and Garen laid low in the crowd with a massive cloak covering them both. 

“We can’t let them start hurting civilians only to find us! We need to step out!” Garen muttered. Under normal circumstances he would have surrendered. However, the Demacian refugees insisted they stay hidden from view.

“I agree, but they won’t let us.” Lux responded referring to the old man that kept them under the cloak.  
“Just stay hidden” the old man said.  
The crowd began to scream in horror. Lux eye managed to see through a hole in the cloak. Darius was holding a young boy by the neck with one hand and his other hand was holding a dagger. The child was crying hysterically as Darius brought the dagger closer to his eye. 

Lux pushed the cloak away and stood up from the crowd as fast as she could.

“Stop! We’re here! We’re here! Just please...don’t hurt anyone!” 

Darius stopped before he could goug the young boys eyes out. Darius turned his head to see both Garen and Lux standing in the middle of the crowd with their hands up. Surrendering. Darius let go of the boy and smiled sadistically at the Crownguard siblings.

“There you are.”

*

"What do you propose to do with her, Katarina?" Swains eyes failed to waver from the younger assassin as he spoke. "Surely you don't wish to keep someone like her alive? It could be risky".

"There is nothing risky about Crownguard, the mages locked away her powers so she is no threat. Besides, killing her would be too easy, My Lord. Death is merely the end, keeping her as slave would bring me so much joy. Imagine ,’Luxanna Crownguard: The slave of Katarina Du Douteau’ that would bring humiliation, a better fate for a Demacian." the redhead crooned.

“It would also send a message to other Demacians still in hiding and other kingdoms as well.” Darius added smirking while his eyes fell on Garen.

"She did manage to cause trouble for us during the great battle, didn't she? That one with the light magic, if I recall correctly. You regret that now, don't you Crownguard?" Swain mused, watching as the girl brought her gaze down at the stone floor. "If only you abstain from the battle, perhaps you could've simply fleed Demacia like the other swine you fight for.".

Lux raised her gaze to look at Swain. She stared angrily at him, how dare he mock her people.

“Demacia has not fallen! Demacians are more than you Noxians could wish to be. I don’t have to be Demacians to know that all Noxus ever brings is destruction and bloodshed!." Luxanna Crownguard spat bitterly at her captors, making her courage known.

 

Swain a let out a low laugh, Darius smirk became an amused grin while Draven, who was behind Lux looked staggered. 

"How dare you speak to the Lords like that!" He bellowed before raising striking Lux on the back of her head and repeatedly did so with the metal end of the spear. Lux winced in pain as blood was trickling down the left side of her head but did not scream. She would not in front of these Noxian scum.

“That's enough Brother, you don’t want to kill her too soon.” Darius commanded. Draven immediately stopped beating the girl and backed away.

As Lux’s body withered in pain, the assassin pouted.  
"My lord, please let me keep her. I'd love to break this stuck up mage."  
As Swain watched Lux on the hard stone floor he nodded in agreement. "You have played an important role in the fall of Demacia. For all your services, you are permitted to keep the Crownguard girl as your slave".  
The redhead assassin grinned excisdely at Swain's decree.

"Hear that, slave?" Katarina's spoke to Lux with a smug grin on her face. “You’re my property now!”

Swain chuckled, allowing himself to take in the scene before him, only shifting his eyes to Garen.

"And what do we propose we do with this one?"

Garen Crownguard made no movement as the eyes in the room made their way to him. Garen was kneeling in the center of the room with both his arms chained to the floor as his arms were stretched out and a cloth tied around his mouth, the chains making it difficult for him to move.

Draven walked behind Garen and raised his blade above the Demacians head. "Ah yes, “Garen Crownguard: the might of Demacia”, Now at the mercy of Noxus. He’s a little dangerous to keep as a slave, I propose we execute him publicly, perhaps in Demacia’s capital while all Demacians watch." Draven proposed tapping the blade lightly on Garens head. The Noxians in the rooms face lit up at the thought of killing Garen Crownguard in the capital of his own home and in front of his own people.

"I believe many others will disagree with you," Swain said with a laugh. "Particularly Darius", Draven’s face dropped – he had wished to be the one to execute Garen.

“Garen is a strong willed man, but even the strongest of men can break.” Swain said as he tapped his finger, he turned his vision back to Garen. “If we execute him while we keep the other alive, it shows that we have fear of Demacia, this also may influence civilians rioting over killing a beloved soldier...or it may keep them in line”. Swain thought for a moment, this was a difficult choice, would executing Garen bring fear or rage? 

“Garen is better kept as a slave.” Swain turned his attention Darius “And Darius will be the one to have him. He too shall be rewarded." Swain said as he rose out of his chair.

Garen eyes widen and made muffled sounds under the cloth covering his mouth in protest. 

"Darius" the cruel voice directed, as one of the two leaders in the room made his way out of the room, followed by armed guards. "you're to see to it that you break your slave. Katarina, you as well . After that you two are free to take your slaves and depart."

"Of course, my Lord" Katarina answered.

“Oh, I had almost forgotten.” Swain spoke, stopping at the edge of the door. “Draven, you too are to be rewarded with a slave of your choosing in the dungeons. Make sure the others are rewarded with a slave of their choosing as well.”.

Draven gave a wicked smile back at Swain. “Thank you very much, I will see to it immediately.” 

“Indeed you will” Swain stated as he walked out of the room. 

Lux froze, this was it. This was her fate. She was now a slave of Katarina. Already her heart rate was accelerating and her mind replayed “I am now a slave” over and over. Katarina walked over to Lux, causing the mage to become more fearful. Her eyes stare at the women that will the cause of her pain and suffering from now on. Her stomach heaved unhelpfully. Every step Katarina took towards Lux made it seem like she was closer to her death; already her knuckles were whitened and her face paled. Soon her thoughts tumbled just as fast as before.

“I think it's about time you got to your new home.” the assassin said grinning sadistically at the girl kneeling before her.

Before Lux could say anything back to her, Two Noxians guards grabbed Lux from behind and dragged her out of the room. Lux violently thrashed against the two guards, trying to free herself. Katarina watched the girl trying to squirm her way out, she was amused by Lux’s attempt.

“This is will be fun~” the assassin whispered as she walked out of the room.


	2. Unfamiliar despair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katarina finally manages to have Lux all to herself.

Luxanna Crownguard never felt as scared in her life as she did right now. She was being dragged by her new owner while wearing a blindfold, she felt like any moment her face will hit a wall. Apparently, she was being blindfolded because if she ever tries to escape she would not know her way around in the city. They stopped for a moment, Lux heard the rattle of keys beings pushed around, she then heard the sound of a door opening, this must be where Katarina lives.

The mage jumped a little when she felt the assassin roughly grabbing her arm again and leading her into her home, her blindfold was still on. She was being lead up some stairs that she nearly tripped on among the way up. They finally reached the door that Katarina desired. The blindfold that she was wearing was tugged off,showing her the grinning face of Katarina and a brown door.

The door opened and the golden haired girl was forcefully pushed inside. A tall, scarlet- haired woman with black clothes followed her in the room, making sure to lock the door behind them so that Lux would not escape. For a second Katarina closed her eyes and sighed- then she turned to the scared girl.

"Slave…" her lips transferred in a grin that made Lux shiver. The Demacian was now standing in the middle of a fair size room with walls covered in bookshelves; a desk on one side; a queen size bed on the other; and two windows that were letting inside the last orange- red rays of the day. The assassin slightly advanced to her, which automatically made Lux take a couple of steps backwards. Her head was proudly lifted, and she was trying her best to look as fearless as she could before the Noxian. But the look on Katarina face, the locked room with only the two of them inside... she standing in front of the woman only with the white, poorly covering her robe with which just moments ago she was forced to change into from her usual blue and silver Demacian armor that she was proud to wear. She assumes now her old clothes were burned in order to discredit her Demacian heritage, now that Demacia was no more.

"Katarina, don't…" she broke with unfortunate and weak voice.  
The assassin just advanced towards the trembling girl with lust in her green eyes, which were wandering all over Lux’s dress suggesting and promising so much more underneath it. The womans head was just a few inches away from Lux. She gazed into her big blue eyes, which were still bravely looking straight at her, but were starting to tear up.

"Don't what?" Katarina smirked. “And that's not how you refer to your new owner, Slave. From now on you refer to me as “Mistress” ”. Then without waiting for anything further Katarina grabbed tightly on Lux’s head with her hands and roughly pressed her burning lips onto the quivering girl.

The Demacian tried to yell out of pain and disgust, but that just opened her mouth enough for letting the assassin’s tongue inside of it. The act was getting more and more uncomfortable for Luxanna with every second that passed. Katarina’'s grip became tighter as her kiss was resembling ever more a wild animal tearing apart her prey. The girl became numb, feeling only the rapid heartbeat of the assassin, Katarina’s sporadic breaths and her yearning tongue desperately wanting to go farther and farther into Lux. Then she was finally ready to break the kiss as she slowly pulled out her tongue from Lux’s mouth and lessened the hold of her hands. The assassins lips were still pressed onto the Demacians lips as she breathed out heavily several times and then lightly bit down onto Lux’s lip, sucking the left moist from it hard enough to draw blood. After a few moments Katarina pulled away from Lux, smirking satisfied with her success. The Noxian then moved her hands from Lux’s golden haired head and directed them down her body. That seemed to snap Lux out of the indifferent, half- awakened state she had sunk into. In an instant she gathered all the strength she was capable of and pushed as far as she could the assassin from her. Katarina, surprised from the sudden change of the just a second ago obedient body, was thrown a few steps away from her. The Noxian actually had to make a great effort not to fall on the floor and to remain on her feet.

 

"Get away from me!" Luxanna cried out spitefully and tried to spit on Katarina, which it only fell a few inches from her foot. "I hate you, you disgust me, you twisted, deranged Noxian!"  
Katarina’s green eyes turned into a pure rage that made Lux wish she had been killed in the refugee camp. The scarlet haired woman rushed towards the mage and grabbed her with one hand by the neck and started dragging her towards one of the windows near the bookshelf.

“No! Let me go!” Lux shrieked as she was being dragged closer to the window.

Her body, bent at such a force as she was struggling to break free from the enraged Noxian, she nearly tripped on the many books that were scattered on the floor as she was being pulled forcefully and eventually reached the window. Katarina pressed Lux’s body on the glass window, but she could still feel the assassins firm grip around her neck.

"Look there," the assassin forced the girls head to look below them. For a moment Lux thought that Katarina might smash her face against the glass window, so she closed her eyes in fear.

"When I say ‘look’, it means you fucking look!" the Noxian yelled, grabbing the roots of Lux’s golden hair and shaking her head roughly against the window. Lux opened her blue eyes and saw not so far from her a long line of people in shackles with numbers branded on their cheeks and Noxian soldiers pushing them and hurried them to go faster. At first, Lux didn’t understand why Katarina wanted her to look at that until….

“Wait...those are!” The Demacian gasped in horror when she realized what was going on.

"Yes, all those swine being made use of." the assassin answered, Lux couldn’t see Kat’s face but she could tell that Katarina was enjoying the sight of Demacians in shackles.

Katarina was pressing Lux with her body to the wooden edge of the window and whispering with rough voice in the Demacians ear: "In my opinion, a fighting arena would have been far more effective in making use all these pest, but who knows, maybe Darius might put the weak ones in there." The Noxian sneered next to her.

Lux was feeling a great pain from the position Katarina was putting her into, but her mind was clear and she could hear every word. She watched in horror as she saw her own people being sold at auctions right outside where she was being kept. Lux despised Noxus with the suffering that the cruel empire that laid upon the rest of Runeterra.  
Lux quivered and desperately tried to move around as much as she could, with hope to escape the assassins grip. Unfortunately to her that only resulted in Katarina closing even more the distance between them and Lux was filled with panic as Katarina pressed her crotch onto the girls struggling body. Her desperate weak resist and the rubbing of their bodies, the feeling of her- helpless beneath the scarlet haired woman, this excited Katarina even further. The assassins heartbeat increased, and her talk now was interrupted with heavy, deep aroused breaths.

"Honestly, it would have been so much easier for Noxus to behead every Demacian they find, but was it not my persuasion that saved you and the rest of those pest? " she smirked. “I made your people useful”.

"Today I saved your life in front of Swain and Darius, whom were more eager to have you and your brother tortured then executed in your own capital; you little slut, and this how you Demacians are thanking Noxus for sparing you?! You were going to be die a painful death but it was the other Noxians and I that kept you and every other Demacians from that fate!" Katarina was shaking Lux and pressing her even harder to the glass, which made her eyes fill with tears of pain, but she was determined not to show her weakness. She was still trying to escape the assassin, but her attempts were getting more and more hopeless.

"And Noxus was kind enough to not only make you my slave, but to make all those vermin that you call your people a slave to serve under righteous Noxians!" she continued. "Look! They are being sold off to serve any Noxian that's kind enough to buy these miserable subhuman, but that kindness can easily retract. If any of these slaves are not sold off then they are probably either killed or placed in the fighting arena!". The assassin paused for a moment to let Lux view the slaves being sold off before continuing. “I can easily make you suffer just as worse than anything that is in the fighting arena, you are property not an equal, Do you understand?” Katarina tightened her hand around the mages neck expecting an answer. Lux didn't reply. "Answer me you stupid slave! Say how kind I am; say what a good mistress I am, SAY IT NOW SLAVE!"

With great pain and resembling more like a sob than actual words, she replied: "Yes, you are v-very kind a-and merciful-l!". Through the reflection of the window Lux saw Katarina smirk next to her and felt her release Lux from against the window.

"Good, good answer…and a good answer always need to be rewarded," she smirked. Katarina turned Lux around to view her and grabbed Lux's white robe and started lifting it up.

The thought of what was coming made Katarina wet even more and she was sure now that the girl could feel it. Realizing what was happening the Demacian gathered all her left strengths and toughened the resist. She knew very well what she was to Katarina, but she still refused to give in to the assassin, and more importantly she was terrified by the thought of Katarina touching her in that way.

“Tell me, did that pretty Piltover boy get the chance to fuck you or have you been saving yourself for me?” The Noxian asked,smiling deviously at the Demacian.  
Katarinas intrusive question left the mages mind racing. Lux knew she was going to get abused in many ways during her time as a slave, but in no way did rape cross her mind. Katarina hand had removed most of the cloth and was eagerly going all over the girls legs and inner thighs. The Noxian had lost all of her self control and was ecstatically drowning into all the pleasures that every new push of Lux was giving her. The resisting and tightening legs made it even more stimulating to Katarina. She felt the arousal between her own legs and the hardening of her nipples desperately desired to release it at once. Kat’s hand moved to her own black leather pants intending to uncover her wet sex, but then she realized that the frantic movements of the slave girl had led them to very unstable and dangerous position. Lux’s back was still pressed against the window and her constant shifting was helping with making the situation even more risky and seriously threatening to break the glass. Katarina's one hand was still holding onto Lux’s neck firmly, but when she had directed the other away from the hold of the window frame, she had lost the control over the situation. Lux was desperately moving in every direction, her eyes were closed, and she was trying her best not to think of what Katarina was doing with her.

"Stupid slut!" the assassin yelled, and as she got off her, Katarina found the right position and roughly pulled Luxanna and herself away from the closed window. The assassin was still holding the mage from her neck when she snarled into her ear: "That was a pathetic attempt at trying to get us both killed, but if you try that again I will fuck you with the blade of one of my daggers!" the redhead pushed Lux with disgust and the girl fell on the floor. It had been a difficult day for her and her strengths were quickly leaving her. She remained on the floor, not changing her position, staring down and horrified by what more she would suffer that night. 

The Noxian gazed upon her, reassuring her dominance and calming down a little bit. She sighed and looked automatically to the window. The last lights of the day were beginning to fade into the new night sky, leaving the shades of dark blue and purple forming all over the city, but it wasn't completely dark yet. Katarina turned again to the frozen girl on the floor.

"Get on the bed," she calmly ordered, but then ended with a harsh and cold voice. Lux’s heart, which had just regulated its beating, increased rapidly and shivers ran all over her. She didn't move. She stayed staring at Katarina in fear.

"Believe me, slave, it will be less painful for you if you do exactly what are you told. Unless you forgot what a slave means. Now don't make me repeat myself," the threatening and yet incredibly calm voice with which the Noxian had just said these words made the golden haired girl stand and seat on the edge of the bed. Her face was still bent down and her heart was more frightened than ever before. Lux desperately wanted to escape her owner, to disobey every word of hers, or at least to have enough strength to do her harm, but she knew that Katarina does not bluff, Lux’s powers were sealed away with that black collar that she was wearing, she couldn’t kill Katarina even if she wanted to. The inner pain, the debate whether to let herself to be raped, or to fight for her dignity and eventually to be beaten and assaulted gave incredible pain to her. She felt as if she could barely breathe anymore. She snapped out of her difficult choosing just in time to see the assassin who was standing right next to her and was reaching for her golden blonde hair. The Noxian smirked as her fingers went through Lux’s golden locks and as she grabbed them firmly she pulled her hair back and closed her face to the Demacian.

"You will look right at me the entire time; I want to see your face during every moment of it, slave." Katarina pushed her back, forcing the mage to lay on the bed, and as the assassin rolled over her, she made another deep and rough kiss. Lux’s blue eyes filled up with tears, and she automatically closed them. Kat pulled her chin and as she was still very close to her Katarina repeated: “Did I fucking stutter? Look at me!” 

Her eyes opened and she looked right into the woman green eyes with all the hatred that she could express without getting beaten:”No, I understand...”

“Understand what?”

"I understand, mistress" she said very quietly, but succeeded to sound less helpless than before.  
"That's what I thought you said," the scarlet haired woman smirked, lifting herself off the girl and sitting on the edge of the bed. "Now, move yourself so you can lay more properly on the bed”.

Silently she obeyed and after some moments, her head was on the pillows and Katarina was now near her legs. She patiently observed the trembling girl and after she stopped moving Katarina slid her hand over her leg. Lux shivered, which made the assassin even more ecstatic. The Noxians hand continued going upwards, uncovering more and more of the mages legs. The assassin thirstily moved again over her, as her hands lifted Lux’s entire dress. The Demacian felt Katarina wet sex arousing between her bare thighs and she could not help, but to shrug and to raise her hands ready to push the assassin off her. Katarina pressed on her harder, catching and pinning both of her hands above her. 

The scarlet haired woman breathed heavily into her ear: "Don't move." For a moment she stared at her blue eyes, filled with disgust and fear, then her hands left Luxs and started to go down to her neck. Katarina made another kiss, thrusting her tongue into her mouth and slowly started to pull down the cloth from her breasts. Katarina interrupted the kiss and her face started to move down her neck. The assassin hands uncovered one of her breasts as she stared at it with enlarged green eyes and then she eagerly started to kiss and trace her tongue all over it. 

The Noxian pulled away only for a moment to remove her own black top, she held onto the bottom of her top before quickly removing it. The red haired woman exposed her perfectly round breast and hardened nipples, along her large breast and gorgeous tattooed body had deep scars, some new, some old. Katarina turned back to Lux and roughly pulled off the remained piece of the dress and with heavy breaths and groans she was going all over Lux’s breasts. The arousal between her legs increased and removing one of her hands from her nipple the Noxian slid it between their bodies and reached to undo her leather pants. Lux cried silently and started to shrug violently, but this time the assassin had caught her well and she couldn't do much. Katarina just continued to take off the remainder of her own clothing as she felt Lux’s naked aggressive body beneath her own. Katarina had finally reached the down to that part of her body and she pulled down her pants, exposing her wet trimmed cunt. The Noxian breathes deepened and her heartbeat increased as her hand reached now between Lux’s legs. She looked at Luxanna, whose blue eyes were now fixed on the ceiling and a tear was slipping along her cheek. The Noxian smirked and pushed one of her legs aside, feeling her with Katarina’s rough fingers. The mage felt the cold hands onto her inner thighs and shivered. Katarina’s head arouse from Lux’s bosom and she sneered with impatience:  
"Look at me, slave!" Without waiting any further, the Demacians felt the woman's body pressing even harder into her and panic ran all over her when she knew what will follow just in a moment. Katarina groaned and grabbed her even thither, as losing all other senses she left her numb body into her owners wishes.  
A loud knock from the outside of the door snapped both the assassin and the mage out of it, making Katarina slightly jump off her.  
"WHAT," she yelled in anger, when realizing what had just happened.

 

"Isss that how you ssspeak to your own ssister?". A teasing feminine voice from the other side of the door was heard, as the woman made an unsuccessful attempt to enter through the locked door. Katarina immediately recognized that voice.

"Don’t waste my time with your company, Cassiopeia! How did you get in anyway?" the assassin asked now lifted above Lux, holding firmly her hands. The girl remained frozen, but her eyes gave expression of hope.

“Father gave me a ssspare key into your home~.” Cassiopeia replied snickering.

“Of course he did.” the assassin said sighing.

"I hope you didn’t forget you have to head to work in a little, did you? Your next assignment is worth a lot~". 

"Dumb ass, you come all the way here during my time of privacy over my work!" Katarina snarled, still not moving.

“Am I interrupting anything?” Cassiopeia voice teased through the door before she let out a giggle. “Oh right, you have Crownguard now~”

“Nevermind that, anything else?” the assassin asked impatiently.

“Yessss, Darius also asked me to come get you, he has sssomething to tell you in regardss of sssome Demacian rebels.” 

Lux gulped, she wonder what Darius has done to her brother, she hope he was still alive. This did not go unnoticed by Katarina, who turned her full with angry green eyes towards her. Her cold look made Lux’s sudden hope vanquish and she again felt the weight of despair.

"That idiot Darius can’t do shit for himself." Katarina started with low and authoritative voice, still looking straight at the Demacians blue eyes, "wait for me in the kitchen, I’ll join you in a moment, and then we can go meet up with Darius”.

"Take your time~” her sister mused before she slithered away.

The assassin heard the leaving of her sister, she still had her fixed eyes on the girl She looked at the Demacian; enraged, satisfied, annoyed, and aroused. Her face took the expression of all these, and with uptight grin she clutched Lux’s body with incredible force and without speaking pressed it as hard as she could to the bed. Doing so, she succeeded to part herself from her slave, and stepping on the floor the Noxian turned to the door, with her back on her. The pushed, bruised and almost entirely naked girl remained on the bed without moving, barely showing signs of life. The mage eyes were full with tears, but she dared not to do anything further. The assassin, still faced the door, breathed heavily, forcing herself to calm down and to retain some control over her body. After some moments, she started to fix her clothes, and as she put them in order Katarina made a few more steps towards the door. She stopped and Lux’s breath stilled with fear that she might change her mind and return. The scarlet haired woman closed her green eyes- her expression seemed as if she is debating over some painful dilemma. In a moment she sighed, hissing out in a just loud enough voice so that the girl could hear her:  
"I’ll be back," was all she said. Then she opened the door and left, leaving the Demacian frightened, hurt and naked behind her. 

I’ll be back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I know there wasn't as much smut as wanted but there is more to come. :)


	3. Dreaming hopelessly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lux is left alone with her thoughts, as is Katarina once she returns.

After Katarina left, Lux remained still on the bed. She intensely listened the sound of the Noxians steps, which were becoming more and more distant until they disappeared. She did not move. She was too scared that in a moment that deranged woman would be back and so she did not allow herself to have any hope. An hour had past, and the dead silence reverberated in the mage’s ears ever since Katarina had left. She was sunken in her thoughts, busy to process all that had happened that day.

Lux had drifted her attention to the previous night when she was locked away in her cell and many Demacian soldiers and nobles she knew there was thrown in the prison as well. She remembered the dark, stone dungeon and the merciless Noxian soldiers, who had pushed her in one of the cells. She recalled Darius face, who had attended all this- his mocking smiles, his cold, lost in some kind of self pleasure voice when they were in the camps. She remembered the sobs of all those frightened women and children, and the anger of the helpless men, who had been rounded up by Darius and his men around her. The entire dungeon had been full with her people, coming more and more, as she and all others barely had the space for breathing. The soldiers had constantly been pushing as much Demacians as they could. The entire night Lux had spent crying and blaming herself for what had happened. She still did. If only she had been stronger. She recalled the tender soothing and hugs of her brother, Garen, who had been put in the same cage as her. The entire night he had been trying to reassure her that everything will be alright, and at least it was comforting that they had each other at these dreadful times. Until one of the Noxian soldiers put Lux in a different cage so she can be separated from her brother. No matter of his kind words, she had known that only worse would follow, and in that moment all that she could think of was what would happen to her friends, to Kayle, to Sona, to Shauna, and to Garen… A dark weight filled her chest when she remembered who owned Garen now. She wondered how he was doing. In the dungeon sometimes she had succeeded to recognize his voice among the yells and cries of all others, but she had never had the chance to see him since they were seperated, even when they were being given away she wasn’t able to turn around and see him. He was put in a distant cage from hers, and among all those poor prisoners and their cries, she could not even speak to him. She thought she had heard his strong voice telling everyone to not give up hope, but everything had been blurry, all their words were lost among the crowd of cries and the abusive words of the soldiers.

The morning seemed to have come very quickly, but it had also seemed Lux had been carrying those feelings of despair and anguish for ages. The light of the guard, who had come to take her, had blinded her eyes and she had closed them in pain. She had not wanted to open them, but when she finally had done so, she had been dragged to the Immortal Bastion in the heart of Noxus, where the leaders of Noxus were debating on what to do with her and Garen.

Luxanna hysterically jumped out of the bed, getting as far from it as she could. It was completely dark in the room. Still crying, she succeeded to find her way to the door, but when she tried to open it she found out it was lock. Another burst of sobs followed as she collapsed down near the locked exit. She had not even realized when the red haired Noxian had locked the door. She remained on the floor for a few moments, in which the silence was interrupted by her dying out cries. She listened into the quiet space for a second, than with determination she stand and ran to one of the windows. Outside was dark as well, but occasionally it was seen in the distance some lights from candles or lights. She looked down, it was too high for her to jump and survive from it, even with her martial arts training in the Demacian military it’d still be impossible. That thought stuck in her mind for a second- what if she just jump and escape the tortures that Katarina may inflict onto her.

She took a deep breath and after a moment she sighed in despair. No matter of how bad things were she was not suicidal, she still kept hope that Demacia will rise, that the darkness will disappear into the light... into the sun will return, just as Demacia will. That brings hope back to her. She desired more than everything to know what had happened to her friends and family, she knew her parents were killed at the last battle, she saw their heads on spikes as she and Garen were escaping. The agonizing pain of the the sight of her parents heads on spikes was too much to bear and she collapsed on the floor for a second time. Lux remained there, with bent down head, sobbing. Then she looked towards the window above her seeing the dark sky filled with white stars and slowly, still crying, her body, full with exhaustion, and relaxed once she managed to calm herself. Her parents were in a better place instead of the hell their children were living now. The mage sighed and had laid on the queen sized bed. She fell into a deep sleep, hoping her dreams were more merciful.

 

It was past two a.m. when Katarina finally reached her home. It has been a long day for her, and surely it was a long night. Since the moment the assassin had left her home she had not stop to think about the Demacian she had left in the room. Katarina was certain from what Cassiopeia had told her and cared about it, but tonight was not supposed take up her whole day with work. She had hoped that she would not lose her night in arranging her next target and when to strike them, but that was all she had done until now. Now the assassin was finally home and she would have the chance to finish what had kept her attention constantly drifting from the assassination matters.

The scarlet haired woman entered the dark, silent and what it seemed like empty house. She opened the stairways lights and rushed through the stairs, getting on the second floor where Lux’s bedroom was. She stopped in front of the door and took some deep breaths. The Noxian realized that her legs were trembling out of the impatience of the delight that would be in the next room. Katarina tried her best to control her emotions and as she took the key from one of her pockets she unlocked the door. The silence was broken by the noise of the opened door, but everything inside seemed stilled. The assassin entered into her chambers. She looked around for a second and as she recalled her last moments into the room she automatically directed her view towards the bed. Lux was sleeping on the bed. With surprise and some curiosity Katarina advanced towards the sleeping girl. Her white robe was the first clearly distinguished thing, but as the green eyes ran all over her, the Noxian stared at her golden blonde hair, which was blazing from the moon in different glowing colors. Katarina’s green eyes eagerly started to move over her, observing her delicious pale skin, her delicious shapes, and her peaceful face. Her beauty was even more stunning when watching her while she was sound asleep.

Katarina was standing there, not moving, as she would destroy the pleasurable view with a single move. The assassin could hear her own breaths and heartbeats. She started drifting her mind into dreams of the previous memories between them and present imaginations. Katarina was almost sensing the slaves tender body near her own. The scarlet haired woman imagined Lux helpless, obedient and ready to give herself fully to Katarinas every wishes. 

The Noxian snapped out of her imaginations as she felt a familiar wetness in her pants. Katarina bent down towards the sleeping girl, and as she was almost kneeling in front of her, she whispered with cold voice:  
"Lux," but Lux did not respond. The Noxian gazed at her face, which was looking even more pure when looked closer than at a distance. Katarina slid her fingers over the Demacians cheek and then through her golden hair. She still did not move- she seemed deeply asleep. The assassin's mind started drifting again into dreams, but she roughly shook off these thoughts from her thinking: "Not yet," she silently told herself.

"Now she is mine, she is my slave, and I can have whatever I like from her whether she likes it or not." Katarina thought. That made the redhead grin and she repeated louder, as she shook the girl:  
"Lux," but she still did not reply. Katarinas patience was running out, but she took another deep breath and forced herself to calm down. The assassin stared at the sleeping girl, her green eyes constantly moving at different parts of the slaves body. After another minute in silence, she placed the dagger she was holding on the bedside drawers. The assassin had been intending to get the slave out of her sleep and finish all that she had been wanting to do with her body, but now it seemed that she was too exhausted to have sex with Lux. Katarina felt Lux’s tender structure and the rhythmic breaths. She slowly stepped away from her and walked towards the door.

Katarina left the room not before picking up the dagger she left on the nightstand and locked the door behind her. She found herself in the hallway as she stopped for a moment and took a few seconds to gather her thoughts. It was difficult to do so since images and thoughts of the Demacian girl she had just put to sleep in her bed were wildly spinning in her head. Katarina moved along the hallway with frustration as she opened the door she was looking for and found herself in her own bedroom. Katarina quickly took off her clothes and slipped into her own nightgown. She closed the lights and lied back on the bed facing the ceiling.

She finally could take a rest from the long day, but no matter of how tired she was her thoughts kept her awake. Katarina closed her eyes in frustration. She knew very well how stupid her impatience was- she would have Lux for as long as she pleased, and depriving the slave from sleep wouldn’t bother the Noxian one bit, in fact she would have loved to see what sleep deprivation would do to Lux mentally. But knowing how stubborn Luxanna was, anticipated her to refuse all basic needs, denying anything that Katarina would offer her. Which was why Katarina didn’t bother being kind to the girl, she would be patient not kind. 

"Sleep is a sign of trust though. She might break sooner than I thought", the assassin thought. Then her mind went again on the images of the unconscious mage. She looked so innocent, an innocence that Katarina will soon take away. 

The assassin breathed heavily, finding herself to be very aroused.she was completely wet, and her body was begging her to continue and to release the tension. Katarina was drowning in the pleasurable fantasy, but she alarmed herself, realizing what she was doing. Her hands were still not moving from her stomach, and the covers were becoming uncomfortable from her arousal. In the dark, where no one could see her. The Noxian didn’t think she’d be alone, masturbating in her bed insteading of forcing Lux to get her off. 

Her fingers softly slid into her panties exploring the wet insides. The assassin gave a moan of pleasure, as her fingers touched her vagainal opening. Her lungs filled with air, and she breathed heavily into the lonely room. Katarina moved her finger inside herself, getting deeper in. She began to move her finger in and out, as she groaned in pleasure, breaking the silence in the dark chamber. The Noxians legs trembled out of ecstasy as she rhythmically was fingering herself. She was gasping and drowning in pleasure, wanting more and more of it as she moved faster.  
Katarinas moans increased as she moved to please her clitoris faster and harder. Her heartbeat was running wild; she could feel her entire body covered with sweat as she yearned more and more for the pleasurable bliss. Then with another deep thrust into her cunt she reached her peak of pleasure and felt a warm liquid to squirt on her hand.

“Oh Lux....” she moaned.  
Katarina's lungs were rapidly inhaling and exhaling air as her body found itself in complete rest. The assassins fingers was still inside her genitals as she remained in this position for a few moments, becoming fully aware of all the delight she had just experienced. Suddenly the Noxian felt the thick liquid that had spurted around her hand and covers. Abruptly she extracted her hand from there, wiping it on the covers aside, and rigidly pulled off her now soaked panties. She felt pleased with herself, but disappointed that it was only herself. Katarina laid back down in the bed, facing the door. She could barge into Lux’s room and have her way with her, but now she truly took exhausted to carry out what her mind wanted. She closed her eyes and drifted into a new dream.  
*  
*

Katarina woke up early as usual. It took her a few seconds to recollect the previous day. She got up from the bed and rigidly dressed up in her usual assassin uniform. She paused and stared through the window- it was a cold, grey morning,in which the sun was nowhere to be seen. The city seemed to be still asleep and the assassin involuntary wondered if her slave had already awoken or not. She turned, barely looking towards the bed with her head facing the floor. After a few seconds the Noxian headed towards the door, taking her favorite swords in both her hand and as she made an effort to regain her serious expression as she left the chamber.

Lux was in half sleep half awake state as she heard loud noises resembling footsteps. Still not fully conscious she turned on the other side, covering her head with the covers. She was just drifting again into sleep, ignoring the noise, as a sudden shiver went through her entire body roughly snapping her out of the peaceful state. She remained still covered as she slowly opened her eyes; her head was hurting from the impulsive flow of information. She looked around recollecting the previous day, and as she remembered that she had fallen asleep out of exhaustion on the floor she shuddered and rapidly sat on the bed. She rigidly looked around, calming herself as she found out that she was at least alone in it. Lux bitterly regretted that she had let herself fall asleep, she would have been vulnerable. The Demacians heart tightened at the question what Katarina could have possibly done to her in such a state. Lux was pulled away from her thoughts as she paid attention to the door when she heard the sound of keys. She trembled as she heard the unlocking of the door and its opening.

The scarlet haired assassin walked into the room with a serious expression on her face, Lux tensed up immediately. “Go to the kitchen downstairs, slave. We’re having breakfast” she ordered in her usual cruel voice. 

"Breakfast?" Lux murmured, as she was still sitting in the bed.

"Yes, it’s the most important meal of the day. Maybe there's no such thing as importance in Demacia.” Katarina stated insultingly advancing more towards the mage and waiting for her to follow her.

The mentioning of food quickly reminded Lux that she was in fact starving. She hasn't eaten properly in days, but just now she became aware of her hunger. However, there were a lot of other things that came up in her mind and bothered her as well.  
Lux silently followed her. In her head thousands of questions and disturbing thoughts were taking place, and she desperately wanted to know the answers, but Lux was not going to ask her owner right now. The assassin led her through the hallway and down the stairs. Everything seemed somewhat dark and cold. Lux had not got the chance to look the interior of the house as she had been practically abruptly dragged through it yesterday. The house was not very large, but it was certainly a nice looking one. Upstairs seemed to have not more than three rooms, and apparently downstairs was the kitchen, the living room and some other doors that the Demacian couldn't guess what is behind them. The Noxian led her in another hallway, and then she opened one door, letting her to pass first. Lux hesitated for a little, then with the impatient push harshly by Katarina, she entered in a relatively big room in the center of which there was a rectangular table covered with red cloth. The scarlet haired woman walked to one of the seats and sat down.

"Start bringing the food," the assassin said with low voice to the confused girl

Lux remained standing where she was, intensely looking at Katarina. Her head was arrogantly lifted, but she was feeling as she had been put on a trial, where her unfortunate fate had been already decided. The atmosphere of the room was dark as most of the windows were covered with black curtains. Shivers of cold, disgust and fear were running over the entire skin of the girl. A shadow was covering most of the assassin, emphasizing more on her red hair and her cruel look. Her green eyes went one more time all over her and then the Noxians calm, cold and harsh voice broke through the stillness of the room:  
“Get the food, slave”. The assassin slowly said. Her voice was getting more dangerous by each word that left her mouth.  
Lux slowly moved, she walked over to the counter in the kitchen where she had seen the freshly cooked food.there was a big plate before her, which had eggs, sausages, bacon and toasts in it. The Demacian was puzzled on why Katarina cooked her own food instead of having Lux do it for her. The mage realized that Katarina didn’t want Lux to try to poison her if she let her cook. Lux may be her slave but she was still her enemy. Lux held the plate of food and set it in front of the scarlet haired women.

"Sit," the Noxian commanded as she had fixed her look directly towards Lux’s blue eyes. The Demacian was not feeling tired as yesterday and she was determined this time to put more effort in defying Katarinas wishes, but she saw no point in standing up before her so she wordlessly did what she was told. She sat on the opposite end of the table which made the assassin smirk, pleased that her orders were followed. Another moment of silence followed. They were both looking straight at each other, imperturbable and daring.

"I am glad to see that you look more rested than yesterday," the Noxian drawled with mocking voice, breaking again the stillness.

"And I am glad to see you are not," the golden haired girl replied back with revulsion. The assassin truly looked exhausted and the dark circles under her green eyes were suggesting that she had an uneasy night. Katarinas lips transferred into a grin and she said with cold voice:  
"I can see your arrogance has returned as well." Lux looked at her bitterly without saying a word. 

“Go on, eat, I can’t have you starving on me.” The Noxian motioned her hands to Lux’s empty plate.

The Demacian put a white, cloth napkin near her plate, and her eyes for a second separated from the food. 

She stared at the Noxian for a moment, regaining the detest in her eyes, then she glanced again towards her plate as her hunger was getting more painful and she could not fight it anymore. She took some food still left on the counter and took a bite from the eggs and toast.The mage looked down to her plate as she sighed with frustration. The assassin did the same as she took her fork and started eating slowly small bites of her food as she stared amusingly at the girl. Lux was messing around her food, barely eating anymore, sunken in her thoughts. The mutual silence was resumed for several minutes. 

 

“Where is my brother?” Lux asked, staring stubbornly at Katarina.

Katarina swallowed her food and looked back at Lux with an amused grin. “You’re in no position to ask me those questions without permission, slave.”

“I may be your slave but I’m still my own person.” The Demaician glowered.

Katarina let out a roaring laugh like what Lux had said was the funniest thing she's ever heard. “No, slave, you’re property. I can do what I want with you,when I want to and I say you will never speak of your brother again”. 

“Where is my brother?” Lux pressed on stubbornly. 

The assassins patiences was limited, it was too early to argue. “I said you won’t speak of him.” she warned, glaring at the mage.

“WHERE IS HE?!” Lux screamed. 

Katarina was not to lose herself in wrath and she had tightened her entire body, so at least to prevent herself from jumping at Lux and killing her. The Demacian remained looking at the Noxian arrogantly. They were both staring intently at each other, desiring that the hatred of their eyes would be enough to destroy the other. Katarina lost herself.

"THAT'S ENOUGH," she yelled, as she stood up from her chair and before the Demacian could realize what had happened, the scarlet haired woman ran to her, grabbing with one hand her neck and with the other furiously pushing on the floor the dishes that had been in front of her. The Noxian lifted her by the neck and as she still held her Katarina twisted her and pressed her back on the table. Katarina clenched her fist and struck Lux hard across the face. The punch was so loud that is echoed throughout the kitchen, which caused Lux to tear up in pain, a visible red marking was forming on her injured face. She felt how her legs were barely touching the floor, as Katarina closed her face towards her and she could see the frantic features of rage on her scarred facial expression.

"Never dare speak of him again" the assassin barked in her face. Lux did not say anything. Her entire body and mainly her face was hurting and she simply did not have as much strength to fight the Noxian back as she anticipated. She felt the woman pressed her harder with her own body to the table, intensely staring at her.

"I believe we are done with that subject, are we not?" she asked as she tightened her grip around the girls throat. Her blue eyes filled up with tears and she closed them as she barely could shake her head in agreement. "Good," the assassin hissed as she slid her hand to the girls face, roughly clutching it between her strong fingers so to open her mouth.

Lux tried to resist, but it was worthless. Katarina leaned towards her and the mage felt her tongue making its way in her mouth. The Noxian passionately kissed her, causing her more pain and disgust than everything else in that moment. She circled around her lips, as she traced her tongue and mouth over her skin. Katarina breathed heavily as her hand felt up her entire body and started slowly lifting her dress. She felt the woman getting aroused and with horror closed her eyes. Suddenly the assassin moved off her, as she roughly pushed her body to the table. The Noxian turned toward the door and took a moment to look at Lux’s scared expression. The Demacian slowly put her feet on the floor, standing near the table, but she did not dare to do anything further. The assassin went to her seat, taking her swords from the table, where she had put it, and advanced to the door, as she had scarcely touched her breakfast.

"I have matters to attend to, clean this up and get back in your room. If I find out you were walking around or not in your room I will hurt you" the Noxian threatened as she pointed towards the gathered remains from the breakfast that was now on the floor.

"Y-yes….mistress," Lux mechanically stuttered as she bent down and began to pick up the dishes scattered on the floor.

“Good, learn your place, slave.” was all Katarina said before she walked out the door, leaving Lux by herself in the kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that the end for chapter three! I know i have been posting a lot lately since school and work hasn't been up my ass that much. I may or may not post tomorrow but tell me below how you did or did not like the chapter :)  
> and in case some of y'all were wondering since Riot hasn't confirmed anyone age the fandom was speculated that: Katarina is 26, Garen is 27, Lux is 18-19, Darius is 35, Draven is 33, Swain is in his 50's, Cassiopeia is 24, Leblanc is 28-30(biologically, pretty sure she's much older), Kayle is 25, Sona is 25, and Vayne is 24.


	4. You'll never see purity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can't really think of one but enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter contains, lots of violence and rape. but the warning before you clicked on this story should have already warned you, enjoy ;)

Luxanna found herself again in the empty bedroom. She knew Katarina would find out if she disobeyed her. The mage was for one more time alone in the room which was giving her only horror and disgust. She stood up for a while at the center of it, not moving, sunken in her thoughts. Lux snapped out of it as shivers of cold ran all over her skin. She automatically surrounded her hands around her body and looked around. At the one end of the bed the Demacian found a small blanket that would serve in keeping her warm. She went to it and after a moment of hesitation she took it and covered her back and arms with it. She looked at the door. There was this feeling in her stomach that every moment the assassin would appear there and strip her bare again.

The mage sighed and automatically walked to the window. Outside was a chilly day, but the sun was bright in the sky. All people seemed somewhat happy and occupied in their daily routines. They all looked peaceful...busy- completely forgotten all about the war with Demacia. The girl noticed that despite of all the effort of Noxus to oppress or enslave Demacians, there was quite a few that could be seen from her viewpoint. Some of them were enjoying the outsides, some were walking with their children… but they had also forgotten the events that had happened a few months back. Lux sighed. It seemed that life had continued without the existence of Demacia at all. An involuntary tear slipped to her cheek as the girl knelt and continued to watch numbly the outside view. She was there, up in the locked room, where her only participation in life was observing others' lives. Without giving it much thought her mind involuntary wondered how the other Demacians were holding up, she wondered who they were given to?

For a moment the golden haired girl paused in those thoughts, making herself feeling guiltier and more depressed. Some time passed in that manner as she finally came to the conclusion that beating herself up for them would not do any good to neither of them.Katarina could beat her just for asking like she did this morning. Anyway, she could not get the information of what had happened to them right away so she needed to postpone it when the assassin was on better terms with her. That thought made her resent herself for even thinking it. Of course Lux did not want to see the scarlet haired Noxian ever again, but that was hardly possible. She wondered what time Katarina was usually coming home. She shook her head in frustration. The image of that woman was making her sick and she decided that it was best to avoid any thoughts about the deranged Noxian.

But the boredom was getting greater as the minutes passed and the Demacian was all alone in that dreadful place. She stood up from the floor near the window and walked her legs around the room. Her whole body was hurting from the constant sitting and she was still cold so she surrounded the blanket closer around her shoulders. Lux involuntary advanced towards the bed, but immediately changed her mind, thinking that that was a bad idea and directed to the wall with shelves. They were all full of various books from different sizes, colors and time. She traced her fingers to the row in front of her face. All books seemed not used for a long time as the mage gathered the dust from them on her fingertips. In all honesty,Lux didn’t think that Katarina would be the type of person to have books in her house, she always thought Noxians like Leblanc and Swain enjoyed reading. But as she went on one of the books had no dust on it at all. She put her finger on it and paused. Then she roughly grabbed it pulling it out from the shelf. The book was not much bigger than her hand and nothing was written on its cover as it was just a leather black one. She opened it and stared at the symbols. The words in the book seems foreign to her. As she went over the pages the mage saw a picture of a trench knife on one page so she presumed that that was some kind of weapon manual book written in an ancient Noxian language. Even though she could not understand it she spent a few more minutes looking at the pages. Her attention stopped at one page which was all covered up with the unknown words, as one of those words was circled with an ink over it. The words on the page had a little more familiarity, the Demacian stared at the word, trying to translate it in her language:

"You’ll never see purity," she whispered then after another pause she rigidly closed the book and put it back on its place.

The lonely girl went through other books as well. She presumed that not all of them were weapons, but there were also anatomy, physiology, Noxian history, and poison readings. They were all written in the Noxian language so the girl did not have better success with them. Most of the dust from the books was removed by the time she got bored in taking them from the shelves and looking at them without any understanding.  
It had been passed more than four hours and Lux’s stomach was starting to hurt from hunger again. She had satisfied it during breakfast, but as she had not had the chance to finish her eating she quickly felt the starving pain again. For a moment she regretted that she had not succeeded to keep her mouth shut so she could have eaten more in the morning, but she instantly scolded herself for the thought. The mage walked around the room and forgotten what time it was, as she fixed her blue eyes to the full with documents desk. Everything there looked abandoned from quite some time as well. She quickly got bored as she saw the unfamiliar Noxian words and for a moment her mind wondered what is the point to know how to read if everything was written in a different language? The Demacian shook her head in frustration as she walked again the room. This time her attention stopped near the fireplace, which was not lighted. She wondered how long this silence will go on until it becomes hell.

 

It was already dark when Katarina reached her home. She slammed the front door and entered the dark room. Not long after that, the Noxian turned the stairway lights on and presumed to walk up the stairs.

Katarina hastily walked to the door of Lux’s room and automatically put the key in the locker. Lux’s heart tightened as she heard the noise of unlocking. She was sitting on the floor as her blue eyes intensely got fixed towards the exit. The assassin entered inside as she roughly pushed the door, which made the mage startled and immediately jump up on her feet. Katarina looked at her impatiently and without moving her green eyes from her she slammed the door behind her. The girl closed her eyes in reflex, as her head sunk with fear in her shoulders. As the Noxian carelessly tossed aside her swords she ran to the girl with incredible anger which made the Demacian shiver.

All day Lux knew that this moment would come and she just hoped to have enough courage to oppose the angry woman. But now when Katarina grabbed Lux and forced her tongue inside of her she sadly realized how helpless she was in the Noxians presence. The assassin thirsted herself deeper in the girls mouth, digging her fingers harder into Lux’s soft skin and passionately tried to suck all the moist that she had. The scarlet haired woman suddenly pulled herself from the Demacian as her hand slid to Lux’s back and ran through her golden hair. Katarina gazed at her with callous smile on her face, grabbing her blonde smooth hair and harshly pulling them down. From the pain her head bent backwards making her face the ceiling. The assassin again paused. Her entire expression was composed of combination between wrath, callous, lust, and exasperation. Katarina traced with the fingers of her free hand to the mage’s moistened lips, sliding down to her chin, neck and the collar of her white robe. She again leaned to her, as the assassins lips pressed onto hers. She felt the Noxians yearning tongue and teeth going around her lips and skin as they followed the same direction as Kat’s fingers did. The assassin sunk her head beneath the girls and into her light skin, still pulling her golden hair and head backwards. Lux could feel the moist that Katarina was leaving all over her. She tried to protest, but the assassin snapped out of her thrill, roughly clutching the girls shoulders. She looked at her blue eyes that were lit up with cruelty and hatred.

 

"You Demacians are causing us a lot of trouble," she drawled abhorrently, curling up her lips.  
Another pause followed as they watch each other intensely. Then, all of a sudden the assassin clawed into Lux’s skin and severely dragged her and pushed her harshly to the nearest wall. Lux held her breath with panic as she saw the deranged womans face coming closer to hers. Katarina made another half kiss and continued with spite:

"If Darius and Swain had beheaded every Demacian swine they found, Noxus wouldn’t be having this annoyance ," she breathed heavily in front of the girls face. "But Demacians are just made for the slaughter, aren’t they?" the assassin smirked and tasted the slaves lips again.  
Lux remained silent, trying her best to escape her mad owner. Katarina hands slid to the mages breasts as she started lustfully exploring them. Lux turned her face aside with disgust. The Noxian harshly clutched her chin with the assassin fingers and coldly sneered into her ear:

"Today in the occupied territories, another one of your diseased people was accused of murdering a settler" the scarlet haired woman hissed.  
Lux looked at her confused:  
"What are you talking about?" she barely produced between the grip of the assassin over her face, but succeeded to sound repulsed. The Noxian breathed in, and as her green eyes enlarged she said coldly:  
"What I am talking about is that another demon of yours has killed a Noxian, Darius has been dealing with these ongoing murders and that affects my work”. She curled up her lips: "But hopefully the brazen bull would teach him a lesson."

 

The mage looked at Katarina indignantly and disgusted:  
"You demon…" she could not finish her sentence as the assassin squeezed her tighter and she seized with pain.  
"The only demon here is you and your people," Katarina said viciously. She paused and looked at her, and then her broke the silence: "A slave was convicted of attacking her owner," the Noxian sneered with pleasure. "Tomorrow she will be executed with the breaking wheel along with another of your swine that committed the crime of attacking a soldier~"  
Lux's eyes filled up with tears:  
"You monsters," she whispered.

The Noxian grinned and kissed her deeply as her hands went lower to the slaves waist and hips. The Demacian felt the Noxians fingers running all over her, through the robe, as now they were on her inner thighs and started going up. She tightened up her legs together, but that just made Katarina push between them harder. The assassin lustfully rubbed her hand between the mages legs as she roughly lifted her up above the ground.

"Slave, you should be grateful that I own you instead of the flaying devices" she drawled nastily as she hit the girls head on the stone wall and she thrusted her lips into Lux’s soft skin. Luxanna whimpered in pain, which made Katarina even more ecstatic. She was again starting to lose herself in Lux’s suffering.

"How dare you…" Lux tried to protest but that resulted in another painful hit to the wall.  
"I’ll tell you how I dare, slave!" The assassin shouted as she harshly dropped the girl and grabbed again her face with her cold fingers. "Thanks to your people making the occupation more difficult, Darius has been having me stay out longer on missions. This afternoon, Darius asked me to kill the organizers and demonstrators of the riot until they controlled the Demacians and by the time I arrived, there was an entire riot happening! It took hours to the soldiers,other assassins, and I to take over the situation."

Lux's eyes again filled up with tears. Her mind was rapidly wondering and worrying about her people that had tried to fight back- who were they, how many of them were hurt- all questions were blending in with horror in her head. The assassin viciously smiled, enjoying her suffering.  
"Yes, slave, I got to kill every Demacian I caught, I didn’t spare anyone~" she coldly mused as she was guessing the mages thoughts. "And the same fate will follow everyone that would like to follow their example," she grinned.

"Don't you have any morals?!" the girl cried out in disgust.

"The only think that I regret is that some had escaped" Katarina replied as she coldly stared at her. “No matter, they’ll be found~”

After another pause the Noxian pinned Lux’s shoulders and made another kiss. The Mages entire back was hurting from the force that Katarina was putting her through. Katarina pressed herself into her as her numb body felt the assassin aroused sex. Lux made another hopeless try to oppose the woman, starting fighting her violently. Katarina was losing more and more of her patience as the girls rebellious body was interfering with her intentions. The Demacian was aggressively moving in all directions as her hands were doing their best to protect her body from Kat’s touches. With rage Katarina pulled Lux from the wall and with incredible force the girl found herself thrown on the bed. 

The Noxian stared down at Lux’s nervous expression, her green eyes filled with lust.The bruises were a nice touch her golden blonde hair all tangled having a few bruises here and there from her beating yesterday and this morning. She looked exactly the way the assassin wanted her too, hopeless before her. The Demacian started to squirm under the scarlet haired women but she only rolled her eyes, grabbing the roots of the slaves hair on the side of her head bringing her face up to meet the scarred womens.

"Let us have some more fun, why don’t we?" the assassin averted her eyes away from the girl looking around her room for anything that would bring her slave below her and to her breaking point. Just then a giant smile formed her lips as she spotted a digital camera and a “special toy” she bought from Piltover inside the drawer beside the bed. The Noxian turned her attention back to the frightened Demacina and her hair still grasped tightly in Kat’s hand, She let her hair go gently running her fingers through her hair. Lux looked at her owner with confusion biting down on her lip nervously. 

"You're going to chew your lips right off, maybe I should go ahead and cut them up." Katarina hissed playfully, Lux taking her seriously like Kat knew she would. She started to fight for freedom which only made the Noxian more irritated at her futile attempts at trying to get away. Pushing her back flat against the bed pinning her to it with the assassin body on top of her. She started to whimper a single tear rolling down her cheek "Please let me go... or.. or JUST FUCKING KILL ME!" Her small body barely budged with Katarina being on top of her. The red haired woman took the girls wrist into her hands pinning them above her head staring her directly in the eyes. "Sorry slave, but you lost the war. And I will not have no fucking tease locked in my room." The Noxian laughed at the slaves misery, she turned away from her closing her blue eyes 

"Don't you want to know how you're going to fix it?" Katarina asked, her voice was curious, in that moment she started grinding her wet sex against Lux’s crotch. The mage gasped her body twitching and Katarina grinned lowering her head until her mouth reached her ear "What slave? Is your pussy hungry for me to ravish it?" she laughed, Lux’s head snapping to look up at the woman on top of her, the Demacian expression taking a 180 to angry.

"I'd never want to do that with you! Ever!" Tears started welling up in Lux’s eyes flooding down her cheeks. The Noxian sighed deeply cringing her teeth in annoyance "Listen slave, we are going to get something straight, you belong to me now. Your parents are gone, family, friends you have no one but me now and you WILL be obeying only me. If I need to beat that into your skull which I will if I want to!" The assassin reached behind her back pocket pulling out her cleaned dagger holding it to the girls throat. "Killing you is much too easy instead if you don't obey me I'll just make you lose a body part...!"

Katarina paused she remember what happened to Leblanc’s slave. A sinister smile creeped on the woman’s scarred face.  
“Hey slave, you remember your friend, now what was her name again...ah Kayle! Yes you remember Kayle?” The assassin asked a little too sweetly.

“K-Kayle?” Lux stuttered, she hadn’t seen Kayle since the last battle, now that Katarina mentioned her, she became tense.  
“So you do remember her. Leblanc owns her you know and you should have seen what Leblanc has done to her now~” 

Lux eyes widen. No Kayle can’t be….  
“She’s not dead. But a parts of her are. Leblanc didn’t want bird girl to try to fly away, so she cut her wings off~” Kats tone became more dangerous and sinnister but it made all the difference Lux shook in udder fear and shock.  
“No….” she whispered, tears were forming again in her eyes.  
“Yes, turns out the wings and spine were more connected than Leblanc thought. so now Kayle can’t walk anymore and Leblanc still makes her crawl around to clean.” The Noxian laughed but stopped to form a serious expression.  
“So don’t think I won’t remove body parts, I will” Katarina threatened.

The assassin sat up taking the knife away from the mages throat to grab the digital camera and started to press a few buttons. She pointed it at Luxs nearly naked figure other than the torn robe she wore. Lux looked puzzled and Katarina made sure to get her facial expression.

"Masturbate." The Noxian demanded in a serious voice, the Demacians eyes became bug eyed and her mouth slightly dropped. The scarlet haired woman didn't crack a smile or grin just gave her a cold dead stare letting her know that her mistress was not joking.

"You... you want me to masturbate?" Lux questioned feeling her throat get even more dry her nerves getting the best of her. The mage had never even thought of having sex with anyone what makes Katarina think she can finger herself? "I.. don't know how...mistress" the Demacian said trying to make up an excuse to get out, she even used ‘mistress’ to better appeal to her, but Katarina only shook her head at the girl. Lux’s stomach bubbles with fear as the assassin raises her dagger up "What a shame, I guess you don't need your hands if you can't even touch yourself." Lux panic jumping back shaking her head.  
"No no no!!! Okay I'll do it!" she scream at the woman with some hoarseness in her voice. The mage look down between her legs at her white panties pursing her lips looking back up and Katarina with her usual gladden grin staring her down.

"Well? Go on. The camera isn't very pleased" Her cocky attitude boiled Lux’s blood, she was getting to the mage and she knew it. Luxanna knew in the situation she had zero power to do anything. So she spread stretch out her legs from being crossed and place her fingertips on her crotch gently rubbing herself through her underwear with the Noxian filming every second of it. Lux become embarrassed feeling Kat's green eyes staring at her pussy so close. Lux shudder at Kat’s mocking words "Mm, you're already getting so wet I can see the stain on your panties already. Take them off and let it have some air." The Demacian didn't want to do that she was having so many emotions running through her, she felt like she were going to self destruct. Not keeping Katrina waiting Lux slowly pushed her panties off, letting them fall off the bed the Demacian blue eyes pouring with more tears the assassins words being right she was the only thing Lux had now. Lux couldn't go back to Demacia, it was gone, her parents are dead, Garen is a slave. What did she have left? Lux’s finger slowly brushes her bare clit and body was twitching at the odd pleasure it brought her. The mage look up at Katarina nervously but she's only smiling creepily at Lux, the Demacian shake her head with a low mumble, "Sadist…” she started to chew on her lips, her anxiety getting worse and worse when she kept brushing against her hole it made her more nervous. Lux back arches up closing her eyes sliding her index finger into her hole only getting passed her fingernail before it started to sting in a weird way.

"Ahh! Kat-er-Mistress it hurts!" the Demacian murmur out,her eyes still closed.  
"Spread your legs more! It will help." Lux’s lip pouts not knowing what Katarina wanted her to do, but Lux knew she had to take Kat’s demand or she'd threaten to cut her hands off. The mage spread her legs further apart pushing her finger deeper into herself surprised it was sliding right in with less sting "Err.." Lux mumbled from discomfort. "Oww.." it started to hurt again the deeper her fingers slid in. It was an odd feeling to Lux so wet unlike anything she've felt she had to keep going for Katarina’s entertainment.The assassins recording Lux’ embarrassment.

"Is.. this good mistress?" The mage groaned out from her throat, opening one eye to look at the Noxian. She nodded her head putting the camera on the one of the nightstands that was facing the two females. Lux looked back to Katarina puzzled cowering back when she noticed the woman snaking up to her body. 

"What's wrong? Could it be that you thought you were going to get off easy and not pleasure me as well? Tough news slave. Get on your hands and knees!" The assassin grabbed the mage by the hair again pulling her to her hands and knees. The scarlet haired woman stood up on her knees in front of the girl. Looking up at the woman frowning, the assassin looked down at the mage with her head cocked fooling with her leather pants.  
"Lick me, and don't stop fingering yourself." Katarina was so harsh about it as she pulled the girls hair roughly. Lux’s tears build up as the Noxian pulls down her pants to present her wet trimmed cunt to Lux. "Plea..." the assassin stops the slave mid sentence by placing the cold sharp side of her dagger against the bottom of the mages back. Lux jump at both the chill and the realization of what the assassin had against her skin .

"I didn't stutter." Katarina took the blade of the dagger and grazed up the Demacians spine it leaving little tear drops of blood up her back "Oww!" she whimper actual tears now pouring from her blue eyes "OKAY!" the girl shouted moving her face closer to Kat’s wet sex. Lux slowly stuck her tongue out and licked the Noxian clitoris, swirling her tongue around it, she moved one of her hands lightly fingering Katarina’s vagainal hole. "Mmm.. you know if I didn't know any better slave, I'd think you liked getting pain inflicted on you by how well you're licking me. Or maybe you’ve done this before~" The scarlet haired woman laughed at her teasing, it made Lux become flustered there was no way such a unforgivable thing could turn her on, but the blood was trickling down her back now it made goosebumps form all over her skin. The mage moved her tongue down to the woman's hole, where she had been fingering her. Lux’s other hand dripping with her own bodily fluids, flinching when the Noxian grabs the hair on the top of her golden head, it was getting more aggressive.

"Oh yeah... I'm getting closer." Katarina groaned out ,Lux spark up with the thought of the assassin finishing and leaving her alone until the next time she’s is in the sadistic mood to violate the Demacian, maybe then Lux might be able to escape. The mage licked harder rolling her tongue around her clit trying her hardest to get Kat to finish quicker, the Demacian heard the redhead moan as her grip tightening on her blonde hair until she bucked her hips a few seconds later she moans louder and her cum hits the girls face and mouth, Lux, not wanting to piss off her mistress more decides to swallow it down letting a few coughs out. Of course the assassin decided to ride out her orgasm by continuing to press her cunt against Lux’s mouth until she lets go, the Demacian cough wiping her mouth to only be pushed on her back and mounted by the woman she stare up at red haired woman with shocked eyes. 

"Now time for the real fun" she mumbled deviously kicking off her pants as she throws off her black top, exposing her large breast and beautiful tattooed and scarred body, all of her clothes hitting the floor. Katarina proceed to tear off the remainder of Lux’s clothes and reached for the one of the drawers and opened the top one, she pulled out long double end dildo, the assassin first pushed it inside her, moaning as the first half disappeared inside her. Lux stared in horror when she realized what the Noxian was going to do to her. "Please no" the mage try to cover herself but it was no use. Katarina pushed Lux’s hands away spreading her legs, the dildo was rubbing against the Demacians wet vagina arousing her body.

Luxanna starred with horror saw the size of the toy and renewed her struggling. It was pointless as the assassin laid her body over her again, restricting any further resist. She did not give up as her head was thrown back at the pillow and she was desperately fighting back with all her strength. Tears and cries of despair filled up the dark space. Katarina did not care for it, now she did not care for anything except her desire that was growing with every moment. The assassin was inhaling heavily air; her whole body was shaking with excitement- all these made her feel as she would finish before even she have started. The Noxian roughly grabbed Lux’s wrists and pinned them near her head.Lux was still thrashing around,“Please don’t do this!” the mage begged, still trying to free herself, she managed to wiggle her hands away from the Noxians grasp and began to fight back. Rage filled Katarina’s body pulling away from the Demacians for just a second grabbing her dagger from her clothing that she had slipped off then going back to the slave grabbing both of Lux’s hands pinning them above her head "I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO NOT FIGHT BACK YOU USELESS DEMACIAN SLUT!" and stabbed her knife right through both of Lux’s hands and the wood headboard.The knife met the Demacians flesh, soft and pudgy, and made a satisfying squish as the tip of the blade sank deep enough to make Lux scream. Katarina twisted the blade in her hands, all the while sinking it deeper and deeper. The mages skin was tearing to shreds as the dagger rotated, the sound of her muscles and nerves being gouged growing louder. Then, without warning, The Noxian jerked it all the way into her, until the shiny metal had disappeared inside her and the black handle was pushing against her broken skin. Lux’s cries were a brilliant sound, guttural chokes mixed with an agonized roar. she let out a frightful loud scream to where her voice cut out. Katarina took this time to shove the dildo right into the screaming girls vagina with no warning. Lux being in so much pain was quite the erotic sight to the assassin, her vagina so tight and wet inside it felt like everything the Noxian thought it'd be.

"YOU... ST..ABBED... M,...Y HANDS!!!" the golden haired girl cried out. She was still struggling, but it was pointless. Katarina found it difficult to thrust into the girl. Lux had tightened herself up as much as she could, but the assassin forced herself harder. Influx of air filled up her lungs as her entire body was shaking with ecstasy. The Noxian moaned heavily as she started moving into her. She had lost all senses of reality and was violently going deeper and deeper into the crying Demacian. 

Katarina snapped out of her pleasure startling up as she realized that Luxanna was screaming on the top of her lungs, crying out for help. The Noxian automatically lifted her hand and harshly slapped her through the face, pressing her hand over the girls mouth:  
"Who do you plan on calling for help?! No one is going to save you!” Katarina sneered between her teeth.  
Suddenly, the assassin realized that her whole hand was wet by her tears. She was still sobbing. Kat roughly pulled the toy out of her and lifted herself above the sobbing girl. She stared at the tortured mage, who was now silently crying. She looked down inadvertently and paused numbly. The dildo and the white sheet beneath it were adorned with blood. She moved her eyes again towards her and back down, trying to comprehend what had just happened.

The Noxian smirked, "So you were a virgin," she drawled coldly. The red haired women face took a mingled expression of surprise, mockery, merciless, amusement, and lust. Lux did not reply. She was still sobbing and paralyzed in pain, staring bluntly the ceiling. Katarina was observing her intensely for a moment as her chest was inhaling and exhaling rapidly the air. They were both stilled in the time, and then suddenly the assassin again laid over her, as she grabbed her arms and tugging at them,which caused more pain in Lux’s hands.  
"Don't worry," The Noxian sneered mockingly. "They say it hurts the first time."

She harshly let go of the sobbing girls arm, these emotions were deadened by the impatient desire to finish what she had started. Katarina shoved the toy back in the girl-she was still struggling, but she was far less hard to get into this time. The assassin moaned as her body shivered with pleasure. she stilled, and then roughly moved deeper, making Lux whimper with pain. Katarina didn't care; she never had any sympathy, feelings or self- control towards the Demacian, all that she could care about was that the mages body was giving her incredible pleasure and she was nothing more than that. Kat grip got lighter as she moved slightly backwards, just to make another painful push back in her. Lux wasn't screaming anymore, she was not whimpering either; her tears were silently spilling all over her cheeks. Luxanna continued her weak struggles with all her left strength, but she knew that it was pointless.Katarina was already inside her. She was numbly hearing the woman's groans of pleasure; feeling her sweaty skin, rubbing all over hers; and tasting Katarina’s moistened tongue, which was constantly going in and around her mouth. But she had not given up the fight. She had tightened her body as much as she could, however that was just causing her more agony. Her genitals were hurting as the Noxian was pushing farther and farther into them.

Katarina was ecstatic, euphoric. She was rhythmically moving her pelvis surrounded by her legs, and thirstily exploring with her hands every flesh of the Demacian slave. Her skin was warm from her desperate movements, which made the assassin ever more fervent for her. The Noxians whole body was covered with sweat, her heartbeat was running wild, and she was heavily breathing each time she was pushing into her, longing for more and more. From the toy Katarina could feel that Lux was entirely warm- her flesh, her tears, her inside… The assassin moaned loudly as she pushed harder into the golden haired Demacian.  
"You Noxian rapist," she painfully cried out. The assassin put her hand again over the girls mouth, pressing roughly her head to the pillows.  
"I guess I am" Katarina chuckled out heavily like she was proud to be called one. She looked up to Lux’s hand which were still stabbed to the bed, the blade was moving into Lux with Katarina’s thrust, the assassin noticed the mage winced in pain by each time her hand wound are moving around the blade. Katarina didn’t bother removing the dagger.

The scarlet haired woman pushed harder into the Demacian as she groaned again. Her rhythm was now disturbed by deeper and irregular movements inside of her. She was going faster, but with incredible harsh and force, causing her more pain than ever. Her moans got more frequent and she was feeling big drops of sweat running all over her face. She was blissfully enjoying the sense of Lux’s thighs on her bare skin. Kat’s breathing increased as she felt a great rush running through her spine. She pushed the toy deeper and started thirsting herself more and more in Lux, speeding up her rhythm, her large breast were bouncing with each thrust. She was quickly inhaling and exhaling, as she closed her green eyes putting her head backwards. The Noxian moaned again and again, overwhelmed with pleasure of the toy. 

“Oh yes~” she moaned. Katarina was more senseless to Lux than ever. She was pushing and pushing, tightening her hands harder and harder. Somewhere in her mind she could hear Lux’s distance deafened cries and she viciously directed her enlarged eyes towards her. It was only then when the assassin realized that her hand which was on Lux’s mouth was now squeezing her face, causing her incredible pain. Katarina rigidly moved it off her, as she angrily pressed her pelvis harder into the Demacian.

Luxanna gasped with suppressed weep, not daring to give a sound again. She was overwhelmed with pain which was paralyzing and making her submit numbly to the Noxians terrors. The assassin was blindly watching at her as the deranged woman's body was becoming more and more violent. The sense of her surrendering, the cold sweat running all over the assassin, and the heavenly delights were all mixed up in a messy ecstasy. Her look got blurrier as her green eyes filled up with pleasure. Katarinas entire body was convulsively shaking in bliss and her legs were getting weaker and weaker. She thirsted again and again, harder and harder, causing herself as much delight as pain to the mage. She moaned again and again, overlapping the moments of pleasure and groans, reaching the final moment of the lost in pleasure. Her eyes closed, as she gasped heavily without any air left in her lungs, Katarina came hard on the toy.  
“Ohh yes! Fuck…” 

The assassin became too heavily inhale and exhale as her body started recovering from the rush. It was certainly one of the best sex she’s ever had, even if she was forcing herself on the Demacian. Katarina was still above Lux as she laid on her, feeling up her skin, breasts, and heartbeat over hers. She was numbly looking aside, her entire face covered with tears and her hands still stabbed to the bed. The room remained still for a few moments. Katarina stared at Lux’s blue eyes, and then harshly pulled the dildo out of her and then pulling the dagger out of Lux’s wounded hands, making the Demacian silently whimper in pain.

The Noxian rolled over, lying on her back next to her. Her heavy chest was still recovering the lost air. Silently, Katarina pulled the toy out of herself and got off the bed. She retrieved the camera that was still on and turned it off, then gathered her clothes and reached in one of the pockets and pulled out a bandages wraps that she carries in case she gets injured on missions, the assassin tossed it on the bed next to Lux.

“Here, wrap yourself up before you pass out” The assassin said smirking at the mages bloodied and beaten body.

Lux was still not moving, breathing lightly in and out. Katarina looked again at her, pausing as thinking over something, then turned around towards the door. After walking out she locked the door and made her way to her room, feeling satisfied by tonight's events.

Lux laid there, sunken eyes staring the ceiling. The color on her skin was gone from her face, her hair was messy, and she was laying bloodied and naked. A sense of deja vu swept over her, as the ghosts of her past time of feeling hopeless paraded around her and within her, a sneaky reminder of all the nights she will spent there till her bitter end struggling to keep breathing when her entire body seemed to sag with exhaustion and numbed agony. She glanced over to the bookshelf, she eyes fell on the book with those words that she couldn’t forget.

You’ll never see purity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> took me two straight days to write this,i hope you enjoyed it. I don't think I'll post another chapter tomorrow but I still do plan of posting this week. Tell me below what you thought of the chapter i'd like to hear your thoughts.
> 
> till next chapter!


	5. Blood of innocence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katarina watches the execution of two Demacians.

Luxanna did not sleep the entire night. There were times in which she was drifting away, but as soon as she closed her eyes scenes of the actions of the assassin were passing before her and she was waking up in horror. She had wrapped her body with the badges that Katarina had laid over her and had huddled her wounded hands around them, wincing by each layer of badges that covered her injuries. She was facing the windows, as she had turned her back to the remaining side of the bed where the door was. Shivers were running all over the Demacian when she was thinking about the Noxian woman beyond the door, that could come in any second. That was the other thing that kept her awake. The mage’s chest was filling up with horror whenever she thought of leaving herself unconscious in that woman's house.  
.  
Now Lux’s blue eyes were opened, blindly looking in the dark, as she was in a half awakened half asleep state- incapable to do none of them anymore. She was listening numbly to the silence behind her and the outside harmonic sounds of the sleeping city which were interrupted occasionally by loud, sudden noises.

The tears from earlier had long ago drying out on her cheeks- Lux had got tired to spill them uncontrollably, but she could still sense her red and swollen from the cries face. Both her head and eyes were hurting as she observed how the darkness was slowly disappearing into the light. The sun had not yet risen, but with every passed moment she could distinguish the things in the room clearer and clearer. The time was passing slowly, very slowly, and yet she desperately wanted the night to stay. She knew that the morning meant that the assassin would wake up and that terrified the Demacian. It was still relatively silent outside, but with every new awaking citizen that she could hear from the window, her anxiety was getting greater and greater.

Luxanna finally dared to turn, as she had wandered from some time around the room now whether Katarina would walk in at any moment eventually curiosity got the better of her. Without moving much of her body, she slightly turned her head towards the door, hoping that the Noxian wouldn’t open the door any second. No one was there. She quickly turned back to the window. She breathed heavily as she closed her eyes in relief. Then she looked through the window to the sky. The first sun rays were breaking through the gray clouds. She lightly turned again to the door, which there was still no sign of the red haired woman. Her heartbeat increased at the thought that the Noxian would walk in at any moment. All night she had thought over and over the possibility to run, but she knew that it was pointless and would only lead to her death and probably to the deaths of many other innocent Demacians. Lux thought of Katarina with the incredible desire to kill her. That woman had taken from her everything- her friends, her life, her family and now her innocence.

She had never understood the people of Noxus for their claim that bringing in more people will make their empire stronger, yet they’ve killed nearly millions of Demacians. Her eyes filled up with tears and she turned back to the windows, as she closed them and a tear rolled over her cheek. She had hoped that there could be peace, she always thought that Noxus and Demacia were just lines on a map. Her eyes closed again, as she forced herself not to think in that way. The Demacian wanted to be free, to be away from Noxus and this struggle to stay optimistic. Lux did not believe the assassin's words that the crack down on Demacians will mean the end. She sighed heavily, distracted a little bit with these thoughts, forgetting about the anxiety of the moment that her torturer would walked in. She turned automatically to the woman one more time, and then she saw the Noxian staring intensely back at her. Lux froze as her blue eyes met her green ones, and she felt cold shivers running all over her body.

The assassin teasingly curled her lips in satisfaction, as her face got the expression of mocking pleasure. Her green eyes quickly shifted down to the cover on the bed drenched in dry blood,then turned her gaze to the girls naked figure. Katarina made another ridiculing smile, as her eyes pierced back at the Demacian. Lux automatically turned her head back to the window, feeling with horror of the assassin approaching her. She shivered as the women's cold fingers touched her shoulder under the covers, and then ran down to her back. Katarinas body moved right next to hers, as she felt one of the woman's legs surrounding her bare ones. Katarina’s hand, which was down to her back moved to her stomach, hungrily spreading her fingers all over the Demacians skin, and pulling Lux closer to her. She breathed deeply in objection, as she buried her head in the corner of the bed. The Noxian pulled off a little bit the cover from her, revealing Lux’s soft shoulder. The assassin passionately kissed it, tracing her smooth lips over the girls skin. Katarina inhaled impatiently, roughly grabbing Lux’s shoulder and turning her, so she could lay on her back. Beneath the cover the redhead rolled over her, making another libidinous kiss on her neck. The mage pulled her head aside with disgust.  
"What are you doing?" she broke out without even thinking, trying to escape the assassins hard look.  
The Noxian sneered viciously.  
"What does it look like," Katarina drawled mockingly, pressing her body harder to the mage, and lustfully feeling her forms.  
Lux rapidly shifted her head to the windows, as the assassin lips reached for hers. Instead she traced her tongue over her cheek, making her close her eyes in repulsion.Katarina suddenly stopped, as her head pulled back from Lux’s, and she lifted herself above the girl, looking through the window. She made a pause, then turned again to the naked Demacian beneath her, and then again to the window, as it seemed the assassin was thinking over something. She heavily sighed, as her face got the expression of dissatisfaction and irritation. Katarina rigidly rolled off Lux, getting off on the side of the bed next to the window. Lux rapidly took the cover that she had tossed aside, and wrapped herself in it, as she got off the bed. The Noxian did not pay attention. Her look stopped at what used to be the robe that the mage was wearing just a few hours ago. It was torn apart and it was definitely not in any condition to be worn again. Kat’s green eyes shifted to the girl somewhat absent- mindedly.  
The assassin sighed and directed to the door. The girl intensely observed her as she reached the door and after a pause turned to her.

"As unfortunate as it may seem, my slave" Katarina drawled mockingly, "There's an execution being held today and I do not intend to miss it. The executions of those Demacians that I have mentioned to you will take place this morning and Draven saved me a front row seat." She sneered, "There is nothing more satisfying than seeing a dead Demacian," She grinned viciously, but her expression suggested more amusement than satisfaction.

"Monster," the Demacian repulsively clenched through her teeth.

"I’ll bring you some breakfast" The Noxian continued formally, ignoring what Lux had just said. "… and bring some supplies for you to clean this room." Katarina added as she looked around the room.  
Without any more words the assassin left for a few minutes before coming back with a tray of stew and water, she brought a bucket, towel, and some cleaning supplies that Lux that never seen before. Lux heard the woman locking the door from outside. She sighed unfortunately as she let her back fall heavily on the bed. She closed her eyes in despair, hearing the fading away steps of the assassin and she loudly burst into tears.

The execution of the two Demacian women was indeed early in the morning, but that did not stop a big crowd to have been gathered by the time Katarina arrived at the place. Some of the people were passionately objecting, others were loudly laughing and mocking, or had just come to see the execution. To the Noxian that were bringing the greatest shows and amusements, so in the heart of Noxus there was rarely an execution that was without a big crowd gathered around it. Most of the people did not know who those women were, or for what they were accused, but they knew that the women were Demacian and quickly expressed the feelings that the surrounding them neighbors had.

 

The guards were dragging the convicted Demacians when the judge started reading the accusations. He had a loud voice, but no matter of it most of his words were quickly lost among the cheering of the crowd and the cries of the two women. Usually Katarina was enjoying this part, when she was personally attending and watching Draven many methods of the execution, but this time she did not. She was absent- minded through the judges entire reading of the verdict, as Draven was standing on the side impatiently wanting to finish it quickly. When he did the judge turned to the accused and mechanically asked:  
"Do you confess your crimes?"

The woman sentenced to die, because of attacking a soldier remained sullen and silent, but the other one, accused of attacking her master, was frantically crying and pleading.

"I have done nothing wrong," she was hysterically repeating over and over again.

"Do you confess?!," the judge yelled one more time irritably.

"I am innocent," the crying slave shouted out. "Please, let me go. My master was trying to force himself on me!"

“They’re all yours" He said to Draven moved away, letting Draven walk up the women accused of attacking a soldier.

“Hey, why don’t you make a run for it~.” He said winking. The crowds cheers only grew louder and more excited, they all knew what was coming.

At first, the women appeared confused, looking up at the executioner puzzled by his request. 

“Go on, run free~” Draven nudged on, smiling at the Demacian wickedly.

Thinking that if she could outrun the executioner she would be spared, the women ran across the stage at full speed. Draven smirked and threw his executioner axe at the running women.  
The blade hit the women’s back and went out of her chest, falling on the floor immediately she gurgled blood from her mouth began to spill onto the stage before succumbing to her injuries. The crowd cheered louder.

Next, Draven turned to the other woman tied on the wheel. He raised his muscle arms and out his hand in front of the crowds view, he raised five fingers. The executioner grabbed the edge of the wheel and spun it with all his strength. It spinned so fast that not even Katarina was able to see the woman, Draven raised a large bat over the spinning wheel and struck her. The first struck hit the womens left leg, a crack sound was heard throughout the screaming crowd as the woman screamed in pain.

“ONE!” the crowd counted.

The second strike hit the woman's rib.

“TWO!”

The third strike hit the woman's right thigh.

“THREE!”

The fourth strike hit the woman's left legs again. With each strike Draven took, the wheel was slowing down. The woman appeared very beaten and grotesque.

“FOUR!”  
But there was one final strike left.

The last strike was usually when Draven puts all his strength into the last strike.

SNAP!  
The last strike echoed and directly hit the woman's stomach, she bended in such a way it almost looked like she was possessed. 

“FIVE!!” the crowd cheered so loud it blocked the woman's screaming. Draven smiled passionately as he was blowing kisses to the crowd like he was some celebrity. He walked over to the other woman dead on the floor and removed his axe from her body.

The women was dying from the broken bones she suffered, she would be left on the wheel to rot for three days. Some of the witnesses of the verdict remained there get a closer look at the woman, but significant part from the crowd had left after. The officials had to see it through to the end, so Draven was still there, but Katarina decided to stay to have a small chat with Draven afterwards. She had blindly watched the horrified cries of the woman and her convulsively struggling bodies, which was slowly dying. Katarina was not moved by that,she had killed many people before, another dead one meant nothing. The assassin turned her attention to the side when she saw the executioner walk off the stage and towards her.

“Enjoy the show?” Draven asked mischievously. 

“I certainly did~” she smiled. “Though next time, kill the first one slower.”

“Being a critic now?” he laughed. “Anyways, how's the breaking of Crownguard going?”

Katarina shrugged, “There was an improvement yesterday, since every owner is deciding to have sex with their slaves,I did too” the scarlet haired woman paused to let out a soft laugh. “How are things going with your slave, you have that mute bitch, don’t you?”

“I do and it’s great I got first pick too.” Draven laughed once more before continuing, “I was a bit disappointed by how obientent she was, I was hoping she’d put up more of a struggle but she understood her situation and submitted, she’s smarter than the average Demacian.”

Katarina raised an eyebrow, “Is she now? Did you fuck her yet?”

“Obviously, might I remind you she has lovely breast.” the executioner snickered as he stroked his beard and mustache.

“Is that why you picked her?”

“Hell yeah!”

“Of course that was the reason, oh, that reminds me….” Katarina trailed off, she reached into her right pocket and pulled out a small memory card.

“Where you’d get that?”

“Piltover, we have strong trade with them remember? Anyways, give this to your brother, this might assist with breaking Garen~” Katarina winked. She waved goodbye then walk away along with the crowd.

Draven stared down at the tiny memory card and read the small words imprinted on it:

“Blood of innocence.”  
*  
*  
It wasn’t dark yet, as Lux was staring through the window. The entire day she had spent in the bed, covered up to her head, crying and watching blindly the surrounded her room. Her head was hurting from all the screaming and painful thoughts that had been passing and mixing in her mind. She did not cry anymore, she did not think much, too. She had tired herself out of all the tortures that her mind was causing her, and now she was just laying passively. She could not fall asleep, no matter of how much she needed it, and she was giving in random empty thoughts.

 

The mage was startled as she heard the unlocking of the door, but she did not turn or make any sign of noticing it. Somewhere in the distance she heard the rigid steps of the approaching assassin. Katarina stood authoritatively in front of her, furiously throwing on one side the package that she was holding. The Noxian stared for a moment to her apathetical reaction, and then stated angrily:  
"You have refuse to eat and have refused to clean the room." she paused. " Instead, you have spilled the meal that I had specially brought for you, giving yourself more work to do. Do you want to starve yourself to death?!" the assassin shouted, making the girl close her eyes in alarm. "IS THAT YOUR PLAN?!"  
Lux did not reply. Katarina stared at her for a moment, and then lost in rage; she grabbed her roughly by the hair and pulled her from the bed. The dragged Demacian whimpered in pain, as she tried to get on her feet. The Noxian turned her to face the bed, as she clutched her fingers into her shoulders, pressing herself closer to Lux’s back. Then, she captured the girl's face with one of her hands and directed it to the bed sheets, still holding firmly her naked body.

 

"Were you planning to wallow forever in that mess," Kat sneered as she forced her to look over the red spots of blood over the bed sheet. The assassin felt the warm tears of the girl over her hand, with which she was holding her face. The scarlet haired woman loosened her grip, as she traced down her rough fingers over the mages neck, breasts and stomach. Katarina pulled her even closer to her, she felt pleasure building up as her sex was getting wet. Lux’s skin was soft and warm, her golden hair was spilled all over her shoulders and she was shivering from cold in the Noxians hands. The assassin breathed heavily, as she closed her eyes and sunk her face into the girls golden hair. Then, she hissed into her ear, making her shudder even more:

"You know that it will be far less painful for you if you just be a good little slave and do as I say."  
Kat grabbed her hair, removing it from her face and shoulder, and traced passionately her lips over the girls neck. Her wet sex made her even more impatient, as she felt the lustful desires overwhelming her. Katarina pushed the silently crying girl roughly in front of her, making Lux collapse on the bed. She was facing the bed, as she tried to turn, but then she felt the assassin's grip pressing her to the bed.

"Don't turn," the Noxian drawled coldly, as she pulled down her pants with her other hand. She opened the drawer near them and pulled out the dildo they used yesterday, making Lux eyes widen. Katarina inserted the first half in herself and harshly positioned herself between her legs, as she pressed her with the assassins whole body. Lux started hopelessly to object, as she was moving her body in tries to escape Kat’s firm grip.  
"Please… stop it…" The Demacian whimpered desperately between her cries.

"Yes, that's better, beg me," Katarina sneered viciously as she slid her hand between their bodies and forcefully thrust the toy into Lux. "Damn it, slave, will you always be that hard!" she clenched through her teeth as she pushed harder into the mage. Lux sobbed out in pain, but forced herself to stop, burying her face into the bed. She was suffering, and Katarina was causing her incredible pain and shame, but she tried her best not to give the Noxian the pleasure of showing her misery…  
Fortunately for the mage, it did not last for very long. Katarina moaned heavily, as her cum spurted on the toy. The assassin roughly pushed into her, breathing heavily, as her fingers ran through the girls hair, removing it from her back and face. Katarina drawled her hand over Lux’s wet cheek, as her eyes were going calmly all over the girl.

 

"Good," She breathed out viciously, "good girl." Katarina pulled the toy out as she fixed her pants. Lux rapidly grabbed the tossed aside blanket, and tried as quickly as she could to cover herself. The scarlet haired woman observed her contemptibly, as a grin spilled over her face. She took the package she had earlier thrown on the floor and as she ripped it off, Kat threw to Lux the dress that was in it.  
"You see slave, I can be very generous when I am pleased," she drawled coldly, as she watched the Demacian taking the dress in her hands. "I bought it for you, and if you do not put it on, I will dress it on you," Katarina threatened, as her expression turned into libidinous pleasure. Luxanna slowly got off the bed, and started preparing the dress to put it on, showing that she would do what Katarina wanted. The assassin impudently watched her, as she was dressing, trying her best to cover herself with the blanket at the same time. When she finished, she dropped the cover and looked at the Noxian with hatred, lifting boldly her blue, wet eyes.

Katarina involuntary smiled, as her attention was consumed with the image before her eyes. The dress was simple, it was not too pretentious, but it definitely did not look as a cheap one. The gown itself was red, and it was tightly fitting the Demacian, emphasizing the forms of her body. It was fairly open, revealing her beautiful light skin, and suggesting just enough part of her breasts. The sleeves were long and loose, covering entirely her arms. The surcoat was black, as on the back and aside was going all the way down, and in front was just joined by a few loosely tightened by the mages laces. Her blonde hair was spilling all over her shoulders, as it was reflecting the last daylights.  
"Very well," the assassin started, trying to snap out of her enchanted stage and to regain her vicious expression, "you see how simple all is when you just do as you are told like a good little slave?" Lux remained silent, but was still looking abhorrently straight at the woman. Katarina grinned mockingly. "Now, follow me downstairs, where you can have something to eat before you have starved to death. After, you can clean up that mess," the Noxian said coldly, as she grabbed Lux’s arm and started dragging her outside the room.

The sun had long set as the mage and the assassin came back in the room. Katarina was pleased that despite of Lux’s arrogant look, the girl had obeyed Kat’s orders silently, so she had let Lux walk before her, without forcing her way.The Noxian did not move her eyes from the girl, as she locked the door, and as she got closer to her, Katarina grabbed her by the shoulders and pressed her to the nearest wall. She observed for a moment the lights from the room playfully spilling their shades of light all over her body, and then Kat passionately kissed her. Her green eyes stared at her passive blue ones, as she then libidinously slid them down to her chest. The assassin grinned, as her cold hand traced her warm skin and then slid it between her breasts and the tightened around cloth of the given dress. Her breathing increased, as she felt the yearning desire to have her again, and Katarina roughly started pulling off the generously given gift from Lux’s body.


	6. Can I die?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lux finds herself alone with an unexpected guesssst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: this chapter contains suicidal thoughts and depression.Be sure to check out my guys/girls P_I_E fan art for Loss of happiness. I tried to put it in the chapter but my laptop kept corrupting. link is right here and enjoy!  
> https://imgur.com/qeBHRR0

In the morning Katarina dressed up rigidly in silence. She had awakened late, which was unusual for her, so she was in a hurry to leave the room. She barely glanced the mage who was laying down, who was with her eyes open but wasn't showing any signs of noticing the assassin. Lux had huddled the cover around her naked body and beneath it she had surrounded with her hands her bare breasts. Her blue eyes were blindly directed into the space. The Noxian headed to the door, as she got her daggers in one of her hands, and searched for the key in her pocket with the other. Katarina’s attention shifted to the floor near the exit, where the dress she had stripped off Lux the previous night was lying. It was all messed up and it was torn in some places. She stared at it for a moment, then as she found the key in her pocket she put the loose dagger in its pouch and took the dress in her free hand. The Demacian passively heard how Katarina unlocked the door, got out, locked it and her steps gradually faded away behind it. She did not do anything, she remained sullen and apathetic, wandering if her sufferings would be less if Draven had executed her.

 

Crying had always been a healthy release, but for Lux it was an unhealthy habit now. The blue feeling washed in like an unwanted wave, knocking her sandcastles flat. Then what? Was she supposed to construct them again? Get that bucket and spade out and make it pretty all over again? She sat. No more building, no more castles. She sat and stared out of the window, more tears, no surprise there. She let them fall, not raising a hand to stop them. They splashed down onto the couch in a rain-like pattern and soaked in leaving dark splotches on the coffee coloured fabric. There was more where that came from, what percentage water was she anyway? Less than a cucumber but certainly enough to cry for hours. And what then? Then she'd think about the derange Noxian that calls herself the owner of Lux. ‘Owner’, like Lux is another glass cup that can be thrown away once she’s broken. What will happen to her if she ever accepts Katarina as her mistress? Will she die? Be given to someone else? Will Katarina keep her? Will she be used for experimentation? Will Noxus use her for her magic? Do they find her light magic useful? They have Leblanc, why would they want her? Will she die?  
Luxanna tugged in the black collar, she felt the same feeling like a wave of sadness washing over her as she laid on the bed, she silently spoke of the words of losing hope.  
“Can I die?”

 

Three hours had passed since the assassin had left. The Demacian who did not show any signs of leaving the bed anytime soon. Lux could hear the Noxian commoners outside, but her thoughts were wandering randomly in her mind. She blinked several times to regain some attention, and glanced towards the table with the tray of food. Since when did Katarina have time to leave food here? Her stomach was hurting. She lifted herself a little bit, as she wrapped firmly the cover around her body and slowly moved towards the end of the bed. She sat at the edge of it, still fixed her eyes somewhat blindly towards the little table. She paused. She seemed she had sunken in thoughts, but the pain in her stomach snapped her out of it and she looked the tray more attentively this time. There were a glass of water, eggs, sausages and stew. She stood up and reached to one of the sausage, eating it somewhat absent minded. Her eyes slowly lifted from the floor and she noticed a large mirror hanged on the wall in front of her. She stared at it as her eyes started frantically to move all over her appearance. 

 

She saw her naked shoulders and arms, which had bruises all over them from the firm clutches of the assassin; her pale, but in the same time red from the tears tortured face; and her golden blonde hair, falling in disorder. Luxanna stared at her huddled in the cover weak body and at her gripping hand, which was holding the cloth so not to fall down. Her eyes were hollow and terrific. She closed them, forcing to remove this pathetic image of herself from her consciousness. She threw the remained sausage her hand angrily towards the mirror and kicked the table, making the food from the tray spill on the floor. She stared at the mess frantically, as tears filled up her eyes, blurring her look. The Demacian ran her fingers through her hair, nervously grabbing and pulling it down. Her sobs increased, as her whimpers were transforming into frantic laughter. She collapsed near the bed, taking her legs in her arms and burying her face in her knees. Lux wept bitterly as gradually her sobs decreased and she again sank in her painful and miserable thoughts.

 

The mage did not know how much time had passed, but suddenly she heard the sound of something moving in the hallways, for a moment, she thought Katarina had returned, but then realized that Katarina usually returns long past the sunset. it wasn’t footsteps, there was no ‘thud’ sound she would hear.perhaps an animal? She knew Katarina did not keep pets around. What was that? Lux became nervous when she heard the sound of keys being pushed and movement of the door behind it. She lifted her head, Cold sweat glistened on her eyebrow, with her hands clasped tightly in front of her stomach she constantly fiddled with her knuckles, weaving her fingers in and out of each other. The door was slowly opening, Lux tensed up expecting it to be a beast...It wasn’t a beast....it was worse.

 

It was Katarina’s younger sister: Cassiopeia Du Couteau.  
Lux screamed at the top of her lungs in horror. A scream pierce the gray morning like air raid sirens. It echoed through the terraced houses. The first cries were undoubtedly terror, but not the shrill cries of a seeing a monster, the cries of one with eyes locked wide and every muscle rigid. The next were of pain, garbling and pitiful.  
The snake woman stood in front of the door and stared at Lux menacingly, her yellow eyes started all over the Demacians naked and bruised figure, Lux held up the blanket tightly in a ditch effort to stop the woman's prying eyes. She slowly began to slither on her snake tail to the end of the bed. 

 

 

The mage’s face was pushed against the bed and stared blankly at Cassiopeia with wide, horrific eyes. Smiling by the girls expression, it must have really frighten the girl to see another Noxian so unexpectedly and the fact it was only the two of them in this house. There was silence between the two females. Silence gnawed at her insides. Silence hung in the air like the suspended moment before a falling glass shatters on the ground. The silence was like a gaping void, needing to be filled with sounds, words, anything. The silence was poisonous in it's nothingness, cruelly underscoring how vapid this will be. The silence was eerily unnatural, like a dawn devoid of birdsong. Silence clung to them like a poisonous cloud that at any moment could choke the life from them. Silence seeped into their every pore, like a poison slowly paralyzing them from either speech or movement. She probably got in through the spare key. Lux find herself staring deep into the half-snake Noxians eyes, she felt like those eyes were going to swallow her whole, maybe then she can finally be out out of her misery? No, she wouldn’t do that. The silence between them was deafening, she doesn’t want to keep staring at her eyes...those eyes that remind her of the one that's been torturing her. She had to say something.

 

“Y-you’re not-t s-supposed to be h-here…” Lux stuttered like a scared child, her voice already gave away of how fearful she was. She looked down at the covers to avoid eye contact with the woman.

 

Cassiopeia still stood there, staring back at Lux with eyes that pierce into her, after a long pause she finally spoke, “sssays who?” she asked smiling, stretching out her ‘S’.  
The Demacian can feel the cage closing in, the sealing off any viable exit. She had a dream as a child of feeling trapped in endless darkness with a literal monster constantly watching her, alone in a room with just the two of them. She awoke before the dawn into blackness and her heart almost exploded for fear it was true. If every door closes, every window concealed, She cannot think of anything other than that she felt like she was in that dream. The fear is a weight on her ribs and a dull ache in her blue eyes, an unwillingness for her mouth to lift past neutral. She can’t let this woman harm her in the way her sister has.  
“Kat-er...M-mistress didn’t say anyone would be here while she was gone…”  
The Noxian quietly slithered closer to the fearful girl, “Yet, here I am~” she mused.  
“H-here you are...w-why are you here?” she asked stuttering.

 

Cassiopeia smile turned into a wicked grin, she bared her fangs out to the to the frighten Demacian. The snake woman moved hers hands to grasp the mage and push her down harshly on the bed. Lux eyes widen in fear as the snake women hands move from her shoulder to her breast. The mage begins to sweat nervously.  
“I just found it a perfect opportunity to do thissss~” The Noxian hissed vigorously. 

 

Luxanna felt the panic begin like a cluster of spark plugs in her abdomen. Tension grew in her face and limbs, her mind replaying the last abuse she endured by the hands of Katarina. Her breathing became more rapid, more shallow. In these moments before her personal hurricane, she understood where this was going... anything to stop the primal surge to flee. She wanted to call out to Garen for help, no one was there. Anyone? Will anyone save her from this torment? What was she thinking? No one is there, no one will ever be there. The Demacians began to panic. In seconds, she became even more tense on the bed with the half-snake woman on top of her. Her only movement the trembling of her limbs and salty tears falling down her red face. There she stayed, hopelessly staring at the Noxian.

 

Cassiopeia broke into a fit a laugher, a laugh as if it were a natural spring, her laughter pierced Lux’s ears by how close they were together. "Wow," she said between laughter, "You actually thought I wasss going to rape you!," she paused, softly doubling over over her heavy laughter, "Like I would want to touch anything Kat already fucked! Grosssss!”  
Lux’s blue eyes go up, looking heavenward. She lets out a breath of relief, her body slumping, losing its stiff posture. “Then why are you here?”

 

The snake women raises an eyebrow, “You have no place to be asking me that, sssslave~”. She paused for moment, and turned her head to look at the door, after finding it was just the two of them in the house she turns back to the mage, “I just came to look for a dagger my sssister borrowed from me, ssshe hasn’t returned it”. Lux was perplexed by what the Noxian had just said, she was about to speak up but Cassiopeia interrupted her, “I just looked in here and found you. Of course, you wouldn’t know where she would have put it”.  
Lux glances upward, her mouth pursed but slightly open and loose. Her eyes are fixed as if she's looking at something else. She blinks,thinking for a moment then refocuses.”Wait, was the blade twisted?” she asked  
The snake women cocked an eyebrow, “it wasss”.

Lux explained, “I saw her put it in her pocket this morning before she left, she won’t be back for a while”.  
Cassiopeia sighed, “I thought ssso, I wasss hoping to use it on SSShauna tonight”, she said casually. 

Upon hearing this, burning rage hissed through Lux’s body like deathly poison, screeching a demanded release in the form of unwanted violence. It was like a volcano erupting; fury sweeping off her like ferocious waves. The wrath consumed like, engulfing her moralities and destroying the boundaries of patience, she had some restraint when it came to harming her, but when it came to harming her friends, she had little patience. She immediately sat up on the bed and stared at the snake women with hate filled eyes, “What did you do to her?” she spoke as she gritted her teeth angrily. 

Cassiopeia smirked, she might as well play with the Demacian while she was here.

 

“What do you think I did~”

 

Her eyes flashed with indignation and anger, much like lightning on a pitch black night, her blue eyes stare back the Noxians yellow eyes in disgust and hatred, “Monsters” she sneered.

 

Cassiopeia merely laughed in response, she got off the girl and stood beside the bed on her snake tail, “Then what did Demacia expect when they fought the ‘monstersss’?”  
She slid away from the naked and bruised mage and turn to the door, she looked back at Lux’s bruised body, she inhaled the air near the slave through her nose, “I see Katarina hasss been playing with you, you are ssstarting to sssmell like her~. Why issss that?”  
Lux was silent, she looked down miserably.

 

“Answer me, ssslave”.

 

Lux’s eyes shifted to the side again and became glazed with a glassy layer of tears. As she blinked, they dripped from her eyelids and slid down her cheeks. She bit her lip tightly in attempt to hide any sound that wanted to escape from her mouth; her heart sank, even when Katarina is gone it’s like she’s still with Lux. Her lower lip quivered as words slowly made their way out of her mouth. “She has been…” She began, yet what followed was engulfed in the traumas of her time spent with the scarlet haired woman. "B-because I was a v-virgin, but not anymore," tears spilled over Lux’s cheeks as she made another miserable expression.

 

The half snake woman smirk, “ssso thatss why you sssmell ssso much like her~” she mused without giving a care on how much she was emotionally hurting the miserable girl. “Kat really doesn’t know how to be gentle~”, she paused for a moment to show a disgusted expression, "Or wasssh her ssslaves" Cassiopeia explained laughing. She slithered towards the door, before leaving she turned back to the golden haired girl, still smirking at her.

 

“Here is sssome advice, ssslave. Fighting back will only hurt you, it will be lesss painful if you don’t resissst, Physically that isss~” and with that Cassiopeia left the room and her way down the halls, she slithering was fading away until she could no longer be heard.

 

Lux was once again alone. To her there was hope before. Just a tiny flicker against the still air. With the open eyes of a child she reached out, fingers extended. In that moment she had a choice of pain or less pain; there wasn’t a difference whether she resisted or not, Katarina was still going to rape her whenever she wants. She saw that dying ember and brought the air to a cold howl. How can thinking now be so gloomy than she was in other horrible situations? Even when Noxus was winning the war she still had hope. How is it she can’t be happy anymore? How is it that despair will fill this void for the rest of her life? How is it that Katarina see the suffering and choose to make it all the worse? HOW IS IT THAT SHE FEELS LIKE DEATH IS THE ONLY WAY TO ESCAPE THIS TORMENT?!

 

The grief surged with every expelled breath, always reaching higher peaks, never sufficiently soothed by her long intakes of the dusty air. Tears began to spill from her helpless eyes onto the bed sheets Her gaze fell onto her smooth palms. In that moment the sure knowledge that life would go on without hope that Demacia will never rise that time was only stopped for her, undid her completely. All pretense of quiet coping was lost and she sank deeper into the bed not caring about how loud she was.  
Sinking deeper into despair, Lux asked herself a question she never thought she would ever be asking herself, “Can I die?”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep,Lux just keeps suffering, could get better or worse. Till next time!


	7. Slave or Prisoner?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lux begins to question what she is to Katarina and what she might do with her founded advantage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will be long, enjoy!

That night Katarina arrived late at the house, where everything was dark. As she opened Lux’s room, she saw the mage sitting on the floor near the bed. She did not move. The assassin approached and stopped a few steps from her, she threw the dress that the Noxian ripped off the Demacian the previous night. It was completely repaired.

"Did I not give you your night dress?" she asked coldly, already knowing the answer.

"You did, mistress" Lux replied quietly.

"Then put it on, unless you prefer to sleep naked," the assassin drawled spitefully after a pause.  
The mage slowly reached to the package that she had not touched since Katarina had given it to her after their last abuse session, she sighed and reached for it, pulling a white night robe from it. Lux stood up uncertainty, as her blue eyes were trying to avoid the persisting stare of the red hair Noxian. Luxanna walked to the opposite corner next to the windows, trying to get as much distance from the scarlet haired woman as she could, and slowly dressed the gown in the shadows, as first she put it on and then removed the dress beneath it. Katarina was standing still during all this, and even though Luxanna could not clearly see her expression she could feel the woman fixed on her eyes. She stood up numbly, supporting her back on the wall behind. Katarina approached her, and she felt shivers running all over her. The assassin stood up right in front of her, intimidating the golden haired girl with her closeness. Lux felt her inhaling heavily as her hand reached and slowly ran through her blonde hair. Katarina lightly grabbed the end of a lock of her hair, playing with it with her fingers. she was so close to her that the mage could feel her breaths over her. Kat’s hand slid to her shoulder and she gradually pulled her away from the wall, taking her to the window as now the moonlight was spilling all over her face. Katarina lifted her chin and stared at her blue eyes. They were red and hollowed, and her entire tired expression was giving away her recent restless nights. She smiled somewhat satisfied and Lux closed her eyes in repulsion as she bent towards her and deeply slid her tongue in the Demacians mouth.

 

When she broke up the kiss, the assassin parted a few steps away from her, and still daringly staring at her drawled:  
"Get in the bed."

Lux did not move, she seemed she was dwelling what to do. Again, Katarina got close to her, and as she roughly pulled Lux’s head aside she hissed in her ear:  
"I do not like to repeat myself, slave."

 

The Noxian stilled, allowing the Demacians repulsively pulling herself away from her. The mage stared at her daringly with her exhausted blue eyes, and without turning she slowly made a few steps backwards towards the bed. Then still looking at the assassin, she removed a little bit the covers, as she lied at the end of the bed. Katarina smiled mockingly, as she moved away from the windows in the dark room, where Lux could not see her. She moved to one of the windows and looked out for a moment. Lux heard her as the woman approached back to the bed and moved the cover from the other side of it to cover Lux under the blanket.  
"Try to rest this night," she drawled coldly then casually left the room then locking it to get to her own.

Not long after that, the mage struggles to stay awake gradually failed, as she sank into the so needed sleep.

 

Katarina woke up earlier than usual. As she opened her green eyes she realized that the dawn had not come just yet. she stilled in the bed, as she let her mind wander over all the memories from yesterday's events. She figured Darius needed to do something about all those riots that were happening recently- each day there was at least two or three preventing of Demacian rebels attempts to retake land, and most of them were ending violently for both sides. She knew that if it was continuing going that way, the might end up being successful, that's why she was tasked to assassinate the leaders. She sighed- since Noxus had won the war and had destroyed Demacia, it seemed as if the Demacians had invaded more than ever the streets of Noxus, even if they were just slaves. That thought sticks in her mind for a while. 

 

The scarlet haired woman decided to go check up on the slave sleeping in the other room. Katarina got off the bed and made it towards the door, stepping into the hallway and making her way to Lux’s room, she found it nice to have another person in the house besides herself. Every since moving out of the Du Couteau manor she found the emptiness of her home bothering her for quite some time, that’s why she did like having Lux in the house. Even if she has been isolating Lux into the room ever since she got her, but it was a necessary thing to do. If Lux is to break she won’t if she talks to other people, that is why this past week she’s been here, Katarina was the only person she had any contact with. She hears of other slave owners taking their slaves around the city but to Katarina that was a privilege, Lux had not earned the right to see the city, even if she did, Katarina would have to show her a little. If the golden haired girl ever memorized the entire city she may have a path to escape to, that was too risky for the assassin. Perhaps if Lux behaves today she may take her outside…..

 

Finally reaching Lux’s rooms, Katarina silently unlocks the door and steps into the room. Turning her head to the mage sleeping on the bed. She smirked pleased, as she saw her asleep. She was lying on her back, as the assassin's eyes were now going all over her. She looked so peaceful, so beautiful, so vulnerable… As that thought crossed the assassin mind, she immediately felt the need to possess her. The Noxian did not move, but she was staring at the girl intensely- Lux had caused her so much trouble; Lux always fought back, Katarina always needs to be careful where she may put her weapons, she can’t let the girl out to clean or cook, she always has to remember to feed her or let her have a bathroom break. Now that she remembers, she never once let Lux take a bath, by now she reeks. She didn’t realize that she had forgotten to clean the Demacian. Still, to the scarlet haired woman bathing was a privilege, not a right. Katarina indeed forgotten many things about the girls wellbeing, because of what she was doing now, and all was Lux’s fault. If the mage had simply accepted her fate, Katarina wouldn’t have to isolate her. Abuse her? The assassin would find it boring without hurting the girl in some way, yes she wanted to see a slave in pain and struggle to be happy, but what difference would it make with Lux? Lux was another toy for her play with. She reached her hand towards the mage and lightly ran her fingers through the girls golden hair. Lux’s face was directed towards the windows, and now her skin was lighted by the first rays of the sun. Katarina took her hand back as Lux slightly moved and after a moment she opened her beautiful blue eyes. The woman observed her as she looked at the red from the dawn sky and after a second, in which she retained her memories from the previous day, Lux suddenly turned her head to the other side. Shivers ran through Luxanna's body as she saw the assassin next to her staring at her. She did not say anything and did not move any further. For a moment the room was stilled in intense silence. Katarina smirked as she again reached towards the mages hair, and Lux turned repulsively. The Noxians hand rushed instead to her chin and she sharply pulled the girls head back to her.

 

"Be stilled," the woman clenched through her teeth coldly. Katarina stared at her viciously for a moment, and then her eyes started to slide down to her body. Her hand roughly traveled along the Demacians neck and as she grabbed her night robe, the assassin lifted herself a little bit towards her and hastily started to unbutton it.

"What?- you got already tired of ripping everything off me," Luxanna muttered spitefully, as her blue eyes were repulsively piercing at her. Katarina’s eyes irritably directed to her face and in a second he grabbed her roughly by the neck, pressing it firmly to the bed. Her face closed to the girls, as she drawled with content rage:

"I will warn you just ones- don’t try to open this pretty mouth of yours again." For a moment she stared at the girl provokingly, then her eyes directed again to her breasts, and she passionately slid her rough hand between the unbuttoned dress and her skin. Katarina smirked as she again looked at Lux mockingly. Her hand thirstily rubbed one of her breasts, abusing it with pleasure. Lux felt near her thigh that the woman was getting aroused and she closed her blue eyes with horror. She put a great effort in forcing her tears not to spill over her face again- she knew that that would just make the assassin more satisfied. The mage felt how the Noxian grabbed one of her legs and put it aside from the other, harshly placing herself over her. As she opened her eyes, she realized that Katarina had pulled down one of the sides of her robe, revealing her shoulder and the breast that just a moment ago the Noxian was playing with. The red haired woman head was directed down, to her stomach and she gradually started dragging it upper to her body, now reaching the exposed on her chest flesh. Katarina’s mouth slightly opened, as she started making sluggish kisses along her skin. Lux inhaled heavily in disgust, turning her head aside, as she felt the womans teeth and tongue going all over her skin. Katarina progressed further, as now her lips were passionately circling around her nipple. Her entire breast was moistened by the libidinous movements of her tongue across her bare chest. Her womanhood ached for the Demacian. She dragged her downer lip along her skin, as she gradually lifted her head, now staring at Lux’s face. The assassin's hands progressed to her thighs, as now they were slowly gathering the white cloth from her robe, revealing more and more the flesh of her legs. The Noxian was still watching her face, which was turned aside. Lux closed her eyes in horror, as she felt that the supposed skirt had reached her waist. Katarina pressed herself harder to her, and now the only thing that separated her from taking the girl was her own nightgown. she pulled it up. The mage's heartbeat increased, knowing that only after a moment she would feel again the humiliation, the pain… Katarina roughly turned her face towards her, observing intensely her expression. Lux saw Katarina hand reach for the drawers, she knew what was about to happen The golden haired girl felt the woman's hand clutching in her harder, so to prevent her from struggling, but she did not think that she was capable of doing even that.

 

“Fighting back will only hurt you, it will be lesss painful if you don’t resissst, physically that isss~” the words of the the half snake Noxian rang in her ears, as she numbly relaxed her body, and gave in…

 

Katarina pushed harsh and deep in her, remembering her previous stiffness, but that time she was not. The Noxian heavily exhaled with pleasure, feeling her warmth inside, as she realized her easy entrance. The assassin looked surprised at her- her eyes were fixed somewhere down aside, as the only thing that could be seen was the sparkling wet around them. Katarina stared stilled for a second, and then she made another thirsting push inside of her, panting with content, as she gradually started slow, deep and pleasurable movements. Kat’s skin was sliding over the soft one of the mage; her green eyes were locked on her face; she could feel her delicate forms beneath her, and this time she had finally given in. With every motion the assassin loosened more and more the womans tight grip over the girl, letting her hands freely explore all over her body. She did not move, but she was warm, every part of her… Katarina pushed harder inside of her numb body, yearning more of the experienced dominance. Her warmth was the only thing that reminded the assassin that she was still not a corpse. She was so lightened, so obedient, so broken… she knew that the girl was screaming from inside, but her outside was all Kat’s- she had won and now her submissiveness was for all for the Noxian, for her ecstasy and delight. SHe pushed and pushed, overlapping her motions and her moans, feeling warmer and warmer by the frictions of their skins. The assassin broke her stare from the mage, looking blindly the wall in front of her and biting her lips with pleasure. Her breaths were quick and unequal. The Noxian continued faster and faster, feeling only the gratification that her mingling inside of what the dildo was giving her,the same pleasure that was spreading all over her body, getting more and more, longer and longer…Lux had closed tightly her eyes, gritting her teeth with disgust and pain. She wanted to disappear, to die, and just to be finished with all that humiliation… She was feeling Katarina all over her- on her skin, around her legs, inside…

 

The assassin groaned heavily, as she had reached her final moments of pleasure, and Lux felt the warm liquid from Katarina onto the dildo and her opening. She opened her eyes, still directed her head to the window. The scarlet haired woman was still over her, as she was gasping heavily for air, her head now sunk in Lux’s golden hair. Suddenly, the woman lifted herself, staring intensely at the girl turned aside face, as her hand traveled hastily across her chest, and through her neck, reaching and grabbing roughly her chin. Katarina turned Lux’s head abruptly, as her blue eyes pierced at the Noxians green ones with disgust. She glared at them, completely enchanted by their blue blaze, than she bend and harshly slid her tongue inside of her, kissing her deeply and painfully. When she broke the kiss, she looked at her for another pause, and then as she pushed aside the cover, she rolled off her, stepping on the floor.

While the woman was fixing her nightgown Lux did not say or do anything. She had just covered herself back with the blanket, and her eyes were numbly raring at the space. It was only when she was completely dressed up, and was preparing to leave, she felt a rough force grabbing her arm and pulling her off the bed.

Lux was being pulled by her arm by Katarina, the assassin quickly dragged the girl outside the bedroom without a saying a word. The mage was being lead down a hallway, the Noxian was silent.  
“Umm...where are you taking me, mistress?” Lux asked quietly.

“You smell awful, we’re taking a bath.” Katarina casually said without turning back to the Demacian.

“We’re?” the mage gulped.

Though Lux could not see the Noxians face, Katarina was smirking, “I can’t leave you by yourself, little slave.” she cooed like she was referring to Lux as a child. The finally reached a polished wooden door. Katarina opened it and dragged Lux in harshley.

 

The skin on her legs was covered with goosebumps. She was shivering naked.  
The bathroom had an earthy feel. The walls were large format tiles of white honed travertine and the floor was made of dull brown tiles. The vanities were of a dark wood and the counters were a brilliant white quartz. The bathtub was in the back, large enough to fit four adults in it could be mistaken for a huge walk in shower with two shower heads.

“You may use the bath,” Katarina said.

Lux cast a wanting glance at the tub. While Katarina was looking at the Demacians body she never noticed how lovely the line of her hickey filled neck was. How elegantly it connected with her cut jaw and then mellowed into curve of her bruised cheek. Usually she only saw Lux fully naked when she wanted to have sex with her, never admiring her beautiful beaten body. She wondered how much more beautiful Lux would have been if Katarina hadn’t beaten her that much.  
There was a moment of strained silence, while they stood opposite one another.  
Then she whispered: "Well, get in."

Fear crept into her blue eyes, as it slowly dawned on Lux that the assassin expected her to get in already.  
She repeated threateningly: "Get in. Now."

Lux coughed as the collar closed around her throat like an iron fist. She resisted the command a moment longer, gasping for breath, she felt like the collar was strangling her. Then, with a glint of the old defiance in her eyes, she stepped into the tub fully clothed.  
Katarina lowered her look, a violent heat creeping up her neck and cheeks. 

“You may use the tub every time after I have," she mumbled.

Lux was sitting on the edge of the tub, she turned on the faucet. Steam billowed around her.. Her skin had the same creamy colour as the water in the tub. The assassin commanded: ‘Wash yourself, slave.’

Immediately, put shampoo in her hands and began to wash her hair, the white soapy foam mixed in her hair showed the beautiful golden elegance in her hand. Lux turned sideways and dipped a cloth into the water. She bent down so deep the assassin could see a glimpse of her cunt, squeezed tightly between her smooth thighs. Her nipples broke the surface of the water, and when she came back up, droplets ran from her nipples down to her belly and legs. She wrung out the cloth, but not enough, and it made a wet, slapping noise when she put it on her chest.  
‘Look at me,’ she ordered.

Lux obeyed, looking directly at her, and then slowly started running the cloth over her breasts. Katarina never realized how amazing Lux’s breast looked. They weren’t very big, but a nice handful anyway, and of a lovely plump shape. Her nipples were pink and they blossomed like little rose-buds under the touch of the cloth. They rose up, all stiff and shiny, like when the Noxian had just given them a good polish with her mouth earlier. Her breasts were dripping wet too. Katarina could vaguely see veins tracing underneath along with the multiple cut and bruises she’s given her. So delicate and pure was her skin. She pushed her arms inwards, making her tits squeeze together, slippery and supple. 

“Go lower.” she ordered authoritatively.

Lux bit her lip and quietly cursed, she let the cloth trail the soft curve of her belly, all the way down towards her womanhood. The scarlet haired woman was puzzled by how Lux’s sex had no hair, she wasn’t a child.  
“Push.”

The mage silently whimpered, she pressed down on the cloth and moaned when it released a gulp of warm water on her sex.  
‘Open your legs,’ Katarina ordered. “Don’t take your eyes off me”.  
Lux silently obeyed, she pulled her knees up and slowly spread her legs, giving the scarlet haired woman a full frontal view of her womanhood.  
She leaned back and dipped the cloth in the bathtub again. And this time she didn’t wring it out at all.

“Clean yourself, slave”

She took the cloth and began to clean her sex, dry blood was dripping in tiny portions in the water. That blood must have been from when she lost her virginity, Lux noticed it and a tear fell from her face. She continued to wash herself until Katarina raised her hand.

“That's enough, you’re clean, water yourself down and step out”. She said, smirking at the naked Demacian.

Lux flashed the woman an angry look, closed her legs and regained a more decent pose on the edge of the tub. Her chest was heaving and wet. She grabbed a bucket on the side and filled the water in the already full tub and dumped it on herself. Shivering for a moment by the direct contact with the water, the soapy foam washed off her body, making the Noxian stare more intensely at her. She slowly stepped out of the tub and began to shiver, but she still stood there waiting for Katarina's permission. 

 

“Well? Get a towel! Your shivering is getting annoying,” Katarina commanded, pointing to a red towel next to the sink. Lux obeyed and silently wrapped her wet body around the red towel as she tried to stop shivering. She looked like a little girl getting out of shower the way she wrapped herself up like that. Katarina giggled, “Let’s go back to the room and get you dressed” she cooeded mockingly.  
*

 

  
"Am I a prisoner or a slave?" she broke out with unfortunate, but strong voice. Katarina looked at her, lifting her eyebrow with surprise, as she examined her face. Then, she smirked libidinously, as she drawled carelessly:

"Call yourself as you please." Another pause followed, as the Noxian had turned and headed to the door, searching for the keys in her pocket.  
"I don't want to be locked in here," the girl snapped out suddenly.

"I really don’t care what you want" the assassin said coldly as she turned again towards her.

"If I am really just a slave and not a prisoner I should be able to go in more than one room, shouldn't I?"

Katarina stared at her for a moment, as if trying to figure out what was on her mind. A mocking smile slid on the womans face, as she drawled coldly:  
"Very well then, I guess you have proved to me this morning that you can be compliant. Since I don’t have my duties to attend to today, I’ll watch you”. she paused, as she slightly turned towards the mage: "I believe that it is unnecessary to remind you what would be the consequence for you if you try to escape, is it not?," the assassin waited for an answer.

 

"I know, mistress" she said quietly, as her blue eyes fixed hopelessly somewhere on the floor. Katarina smirked contente.

"Are you going to put some clothes on, or you going to walk around like this?" the assassin ridiculed judgmentally, mocking Lux.

"I will, mistress" Lux talked back angrily, remembering for a first time for a while what was the feeling doing so being terrified for her life. Katarina walked out the door, waiting for her.

Lux grabbed the green dress from the previous the previous day from the corner, where she had dropped it, putting it on hastily. She threw the now wet towel on the floor, as she hurriedly advanced to the door. She could almost feel it, the freedom beyond that disgustful, full with pain for her room. It was only when she opened the door and saw the red haired woman standing near it; the thought that she was still a slave hit her. She had not won anything, getting out of the room was not a victory or solution to her problems, in fact, it did not matter how far she could go from this room- she would still be under the assassin's possession. A heavy weight filled up her chest when these thoughts crossed her mind.

"Let’s go eat," the Noxian said with the same monotonous voice.

"Yes, mistress" Lux replied as she numbly followed her owner downstairs, in the room where she had eaten the first morning in that house. A plate with eggs and sausages was already placed in one of the sides of the table, and she automatically went and sat there, how fast does Katarina do things around this house? No wonder she didn’t have any servants. Her mind was still absent, as the mage took a fork and started mechanically to put some food in her mouth. Some time passed in that manner, as she looked towards the door of the room, realizing that the scarlet haired woman was sitting on the other side of the table and eating silently, during the entire time.  
Lux looked up again towards the table- she thought she might try to start a conversation with the woman, but then stopped herself. Why would she even want to have a conversation with the woman that has been torturing her for almost a week? It was pointless to try to talk with Katarina. She finished her breakfast in silence, and then as she placed the fork near the empty plate, she dully stared at the window. Moments later Katarina set her fork and empty plate aside

Luxanna really did not have the desire to do anything around, but she thought better to do something rather than return in her room-prison for the rest of the day.

"Can you just show me around, mistress?" the Demacian asked politely. 

The Noxian looked at her with frustration, but did not object. She just drawled "Follow me, slave" and headed to the door making sure that the slave had followed her.

The house was bigger than Lux expected. It had a lot of rooms with even more books in them than in the her prison/bedroom. Katarina even had a separate office room, which however it did not seem to be used often; a library, which had the greatest amount of books on the shelves that the Demacian didn’t think that she had and Lux grew up in a noble family so it had to have been a lot; more than two fairly big guestrooms and a lot of smaller ones (she had stopped counting them after the third one); other rooms that she did not know what were exactly for, she thinks they were just empty rooms; and even a separate wing with rooms for training and her weapons.. By the time they were finish walking around it was already noon. Luxanna felt tired and a thought passed her mind that how Katarina managed to keep her house so clean if she’s the only one who lives there.

"Can we go downstairs, mistress?," the mage asked after spending a few minutes in the last room that she had not been yet, which was just next to the Katarina’s bedroom.

"I don’t see why not" the assassin replied automatically, however she did not care anymore to hide her rude tone. They walked around a bit more around the large house, the assassin was starting to get annoyed.

*

It was late afternoon and the two females were now in the lounge on the first floor and Lux was preparing the fireplace by Katarinas orders. It was only then when she had went for a moment in the other room to take some woods that Lux finally found her opportunity to escape from the house. She stood up from the chair that she was sitting in and after a pause of hesitation she rushed to the big door, opening it and fleeing from it not looking back. She felt the fresh air feeling up her lungs, the warm touch of the sun over her skin, and the lively people outside her prison, each of which seemed occupied in their own things. All this had been missing her so much and finally she had the chance to see it again. But she thought that she should not lose time, now, when the most important thing was to find Garen. She ran along the street, directing to anywhere else than that hellhole.

After a while, Katarina was getting suspicious by how silent Lux was. When the Noxian came into the room she automatically looked at the chair, where she had last seen the mage. "Slave," she said with loud voice, scanning the rest of the room, but knowing that that was pointless. She saw the opened door and felt the rushing heartbeat in her chest then intense anger.

“I’ll kill her!”

 

It seemed to Lux that everywhere was crowded with people. It looked as if there were more Noxians in the street than she’s seen from out the window than usual on the streets, and the Demacian automatically looked up towards the sky just to see the already started to go down sun. She hurried up, trying to concentrate her search on Darius manor, that's where Garen was being held, she’ll sneak in and get him out, they’ll finally be free. She headed down the street and frantically looked around. Her heartbeat was running wild, she could barely take breath and she was now running across the streets, running into and pushing people. It seemed as if every woman she saw was Katarina chasing her, but she was mistaken, she’s just paranoid. Everything seemed to mingle together in some illusion and nightmare that would never end.

 

The sun was nowhere to be seen in the sky, and lights from the houses were already emerging. It was not dark just yet and the faces of the people could still be seen, but hard and not so clear. Lux had been circling the same area,or so she thought? Every place seemed so alike, she knew she was walking in different parts of the city but everything looked the same. The golden haired girl leaned to the wall of the meat shop exhausted and hopeless. She had been tired of searching, running, yelling and praying to find the manor. A tear came down her face, and she felt how her vision was becoming blurrier. Everything was becoming blurrier, the building, the colors, the shadows the people. She saw a blue blurry color hastily to walk not very far from her. That suddenly snapped her out, and as she succeeded to distinguish the shapes again, that woman looked just like…..

“Sona?” she called out.

The woman's attention was grabbed and she turned her head to Lux. It was Sona!

The blue haired woman turned to her friend, her face tight, every thought focused on masking her emotions- her blue eyes dimmed. She saw the golden haired girl run up to her, reached out and hugged her tightly, Lux’s arms as shields of desperation like letting go of Sona would result in her death, a hug so warm yet so different than a child's embrace with their mother.

”I missed you so much…” Lux said crying as she buried her face in the mute woman's shoulder. When they finally parted, Lux felt is absence as a cold wind, wishing she could keep the musical Demacian wrapped around her like a well worn sweater for always.

‘I missed you too,Lux’ she signed out the words with her hands. Lux felt like a heavy weight was lifted from her shoulders when she saw Sona, being in Noxus and a slave of Katarina had been hell for her, now seeing Sona made a long forgotten happiness return to her. A happiness she was so grateful to feel again.

“I’m so glad to see you doing ok….” Lux paused when she realized that Sona was outside and in the city…..by herself. “Did you escape too?”

Sona raised an eyebrow looking confused, she signed again; ‘Escape? No, Master Draven lets me out of the house by myself to grab whatever he needs’.

“He does?” she asked surprised. She looked at Sona, examining her body and the blue dress she was wearing. There wasn’t a scratch on her.  
“He hasn’t beaten you…” she drawled.

Sona eyes her in confusion, ‘No he has not. He treats me perfectly fine as long as I do what he says.”

“Even if he wants to fuck you?” Lux asked coldly, staring at the stone ground as a tear fell from her face.

The mute woman had the expression of pity on her face, judging by the cuts and bruises on Lux’s skin, Katarina must have abused her. Lux looked up to see Sona nodding slowly.

‘Did you escape from your mistress?’ the blue haired woman asked, Sona reached her, as she pulled her by the arm and made her suddenly stop.  
"Yes..," the mage whispered then jumped back startling the mute musician, who let her arm go. Lux ran followed by the other girl, who had eventually succeeded to stop her when they were in an alley, which was significantly less crowded. "Please, let me go. I need to find him, I need to find my brother; I don't want to go back," she said crying, as the mage had tired herself of resisting.

 

‘I beg you, Lux, retain some sense. You would not be good for her if in prison or dead. Do you really think that Katarina would not find you eventually?’ Sona asked, at the same time trying to catch her breath and sign out her words.

"I don't know, but I need to find Darius’s manor, Garen is there. I've searched everywhere," the golden haired girl said sobbing, as she collapsed on the ground.

'I promise you I’ll find him for you, but trust me Lux, if Katarina tells the guards you escaped you’ll be executed in the most brutal way possible. Did you honestly think you could escape without getting caught? Let alone where Darius lives? You weren’t the first Demacian slave to try to escape?.' the blue haired Demacian signed. Sona carrassed Lux’s face, trying to assure her she was going to be alright. But Sona wasn’t owned by Katarina, sure Draven was mean at times, but he still treated her well, he was kind to her, he got her brand new clothes, let her play music when she wanted, and went on walks with her around the city.

"I don't want to go back," the mage was repeating over and over again between her sobs. "I don't. I don't… I don't want her to touch me, to feel her on me… please don't make me," she cried out frantically. Sona bent over her, as she hugged her, letting her rest on her shoulder, as the mage continued sobbing. After a while Lux seemed a little more calmed down, so the mute woman decided to try again persuading her.  
‘You really do not have a lot of time left,’ Sona moved her from her shoulder and looked at her wet, blue eyes. ‘Lux, I understand why you wanted to escape, but there is nothing for us in Demacia, you know who controls it. I cannot really betray my master- he has treated me with nothing, but kindness- but I promise that in the future Katarina might treat you better. You just need to be patient… Please, don’t do this to yourself, I don’t want you to get executed. I’ll walk with you back.’  
"Alright," the Demacian said weakly, "let's go."

 

Katarina was sitting in her home, patiently waiting for the slave to return, she knows she will. She heard a noise that came out from the opening of the door. A blue haired woman entered first then followed by the mage who now was not crying. Her head was miserably bent down and she was numbly following the mystery, as she slightly bumped into her as the blue haired woman stopped suddenly after closing the door. Lux froze as she saw Katarina standing in the middle of the room. Lux felt as well how shivers were running all over her body, but she lifted her head ready to oppose her. Katarina walked slowly towards them without saying anything. Her green eyes were piercing those of the mage, she was more than pleased that she was back to her, she felt relaxed, but instead her expression was showing anger. She turned her head to the mysterious woman.

 

“You’re that mute bitch aren’t you? Of course...You were going to help her escape.” the assassin drawled slowly with surprisingly calm voice. The blue haired woman bent her head in respect, as she attempted to lift her hands to sign out her words. Without much thought Lux step up before the mute musician and said untouched:

"Don't blame her. She has nothing to do…" the mage saw in a second how the assassin lifted her hand and slapped Lux with incredible force through her face, making her legs weaken and eventually she collapsed on the floor from the sudden pain. Katarina did not regret hurting her so suddenly, she deserved it.

"I believe I did not direct the question towards you, slave" the scarlet haired woman said with cold, vicious voice. She coldly looked again at the frightened mute woman. "Tell me, how did you find her?"

‘At the chovatelské stanice meat shop,ma’am’ Sona signed.

"And do you know what she was doing there?"

"She was looking for…" the blue haired woman slowed down her hands trying to figure out what she was going to say. 

"I was looking for my people," Lux finished instead of Sona. She was still on the floor, placed her hand on her face where the pain from the assassin's hit was still felt. Katarina looked at her confident eyes daringly, feeling the rage inside of her increasing.

 

“Go home to your master!” The Noxian ordered coldly to the woman, who did not wait for second order. Sona quickly advanced towards the doors. The blue haired woman turned on her way out towards the mage, who was following her with her eyes. Sona barely noticeably nodded her head in gratitude towards Lux and after another second of hesitation she left as she closed the door behind her. During that, Katarina was staring intensely the golden haired girl, but she spoke only after the woman's steps could no longer be heard.

"Are you lying to me," she asked coldly the Demacian. She did not reply, but she had as well pierced her blue eyes in her. "I asked are you lying to me!"

"No, I don't lie," Lux said with loud, determined voice and then she added mostly mumbling to herself, "…unlike you."

"What did you just said?" the assassin asked coldly.

"Nothing," the mage replied instantly. Katarina suddenly rushed to her, grabbing her painfully for the shoulders, and as she lifted her from the floor he hit her back to the nearest wall.

"If you have to say something, say it!"

"I don't!"

Katarina clutched strongly her face with her rough fingers. Lux felt the cold metal from her arm guards on her skin and the woman face, which was very close to hers. She was intensely examining her expression.

"You tricked me, little slut," the Noxian hissed viciously. "You give me too much trouble for letting you out. Consider yourself a prisoner for now on; I will personally make sure that you will not leave the room, in which I put you in."

 

"You monster," she tried to escape her grip but she was one more time painfully hit to the wall. Katarina pressed to her with her entire body. She roughly pushed her head to the cold stone behind. The assassin watched for a second her beautiful, but tortured face and as she leaned towards her she tried to kiss her tenderly. She turned her head aside escaping Kat’s lips. Then, she felt another heavy slap through her face, as Katarina viciously whispered in her ear:

 

"Believe me, hitting you only gives me pleasure, but I warn you if you struggle I will make sure to give you as much pain as I can get out from this body before it becomes a corpse. No one would save you; I have you and your people under control. The sooner you learn that the better for you," she slid her hands down her body, as she pulled up her skirt and pressed herself harder to her. Lux felt the Noxians arousing womanhood pressing on her loins. "Open your legs," she said coldly.  
The mage closed her eyes as she loosened her legs aside, sensing the assassin pulling down her pants, she grabbed the something that Lux didn't see. She moaned heavily as she entered in her, pressing her harder to the wall and starting rhythmic movements inside of her. Lux's mind was already elsewhere. Now it was different- she had hope. There was someone that can save her, someone that was closer than she had been told. She knew that she can get to Garen; she needed just to be patient. Katarina groaned heavily near her ear, which made Lux shiver and it was only then when she realized that her top of the dress was stripped off her chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really am spoiling y'all. How did y'all like or not like? tell me below.  
> I'll be busy this week so I won't be posting for a few days


	8. Envious of freedom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Servants of the Du Couteau manor arrive.

Katarina was well awake by the time the sun rolled up. The early morning sun was already well risen and the spring grass shone like it had its own gentle glow from within. The air felt refrigerated, that same coolness combined with moisture. the Noxian felt disappointed that she would be spending the day out on missions instead of enjoying such a beautiful day. Though it was late enough for bright light, it was early enough for the streets to be almost deserted - perfection. Apparently 6:22 am was the sweet-spot. Katarina was sitting in the living room enjoying the early morning by herself till she heard the knocking on the front door that quickly caught her attention. The knocking was soft, if Katarina was anywhere else she would have not heard it. She groaned and got up from her seat to answer the door.

 

When she opened it there were two women. One was a short, chubby woman in her fifties. She was dressed in a brown modest dress and she was having an apron that matched with her short brown hair and eyes. Next to her was a younger woman She was approximately in her early thirties and a little shorter than Katarina and her head was constantly facing the floor. Her dress was as well modest as the other woman, but it was different model and color. It was blue- green and it was with long sleeves that were often going through the table, it went well with her blonde hair tied in a bun and green eyes. Katarina knew these women well. 

“Ebba? Maja? What brings you here?” the scarlet haired woman questioned. Katarina knew these maids from when she live at the Du Couteau Manor and even in her early childhood.

“Excuse us ma’am, but your father has requested that we bring our service to your home for the time being, he ordered us to stay with you until he orders of our return.” the older maid known as Ebba said in a respectable voice.

Katarina raised an eyebrow, “Why is that?” 

“We did not question his orders to find out why, we simply obeyed them.” Ebba responded.

“Ugh, very well, come in.”

It did not take long before the two servants walked in, waiting for the woman's orders with their heads respectfully bowed. As she noticed them, she threw hastily in the hands of the younger one of a key she pulled out of her pocket.

"I’m keeping my slave in the room upstairs in the far left corner of the hall," she said authoritatively as she looked the two women. "And don’t let her out of the room, I don’t care if she has to use the bathroom or is dying, you keep her there. Bring her food and fresh clothes" the assassin said coldly as she turned to the older servant.

"Yes, ma'am," she replied, as she nodded her head in agreement.

"Lets hope so," the Noxian murmured absent-minded. She stopped for a moment, “Ah I forgot to mention, my slave up stairs is not a house slave, she’s a ‘personal’ slave of mine, so don’t expect her to clean or be respectful towards you.”  
The two servants realized what she meant by that and were surprisingly shocked that Katarina took interest in a slave like that, but they kept their expression unknown.

Then, she directed hastily to the door and left the house, meeting Talon outside of her home, who had just came to report for other Demacian rebels setting up camp near the eastern river. The assassin closed her eyes for a second and breathed out in frustration- it was going to be another long day for her.

 

It had not passed half an hour since the assassin have left, and Lux heard again the unlocking of the door.an old woman in a maids uniform emerged first, followed by the younger servant, who was holding a tray in her hands. They looked quickly around the room, seeing the huddled in the bed the mage, who did not show any signs of noticing them, though she was well aware that they were there, she assumed they were servants of the Du Couteau family. The elder woman started cleaning the room, putting in order the lying on the floor things. She made a quick gesture to the other servant, who put the tray on a small table near the bed, and started helping the younger one. Lux remained apathetic. After a few minutes of silent cleaning, the older woman advanced to the younger one, slightly touching her by the arm in order to get her attention.

 

"Come on, Maja," she murmured, as she directed to the door. The other servant followed obediently. At the exit the older one turned again to the Demacian: "We will come again after an hour to get the tray and to make up the bed, if you please to get up." The servant looked absently at her, "and I beg you, Miss, I just want to do my work. Don’t make this difficult" she said rigidly and then left the room.

Lux heard and attended everything, but her thoughts were wandering randomly in her mind. She blinked several times to regain some attention, and glanced towards the table with the tray. Her stomach was hurting. She lifted herself a little bit, as she wrapped firmly the cover around her body and slowly moved towards the end of the bed. She sat at the edge of it, still fixed her eyes somewhat blindly towards the little table. She knew she was never going to get out of the room due to her previous attempted escape. She just sat there miserably eating her food. She wondered how long those servants will be there for.

Lux did not know how much time had passed, but suddenly she heard someone knock on the door and not long after that the key sounded in the locker. She lifted her head, as she saw the younger servant coming in.  
"I am sorry to disturb you, Miss, I just need to take…" she looked at the empty plate "…care of that," she finished bluntly as she saw the collapsed on the floor the Demacian and her beaten face, which were now looking straight at her. The servant immediately looked down again and as she knelt she started to clean up, putting the empty plate back on the tray. Lux watched her blindly:

"I am sorry," she said silently. The servant looked at her with surprise for a second, then as if she had realized what she had done she faced the floor again.

"You do not have to," the girl murmured somewhat ashamed. Lux did not say anything more, but she watched her peacefully while she was cleaning. The mage did not know why, but that was bringing her some distraction from her misery and that was all she needed right now. The servant finished quickly and stood up, holding the tray in one hand and getting the key in the other. She turned towards Lux, but her head was still pointing down.

"I am sorry that is taking so long, but soon I will come back again with your dress so you can put it on," she murmured and started to leave.  
Lux stilled. In no way did she ever want to wear that dress again, Katarina would just rip any clothes on her off again, like she always did.

The servant did not lie. It had not passed more than half an hour and she was back. However, the golden haired girl did not feel the passing time; she thought that she had lost any track of it. Sometimes it seemed for her like everything was going very, very slowly, and she was trapped in all those horrible images that were torturing her, as what it seemed forever to her. But when the servant came in, for Lux it appeared that she had just left, as the Demacian felt the events from today just blending into blurry memories which looked more like a dream than real things. She may have just met this woman, but this was the first Noxian that had not hurt her. She felt confused that the servants were calling her ‘miss’ when her status as a slave made her lower than a servant.

"Excuse me, Miss, if I have made you wait more than anticipated," the servant said with her head bowed down, as she advanced to the slave, who was still huddled on the floor. Lux looked at her. She was carefully holding in one of her arms the red dress that Katarina had given to her a week ago, and after that had ripped off her multiple times. Now the dress was looking just fine. "It took some time for Ebba to fix it, but now it is just as new, I may not know how you managed to ruin these so many times but please try not to" the servant added carelessly, as she delicately put the dress on the one edge of the disordered bed near the collapsed on the floor near the mage. Lux watched her wordlessly. The young woman directed her green eyes again to the floor and murmured kindly: "If you would like, I can help you dress it, and after that I can made up the bed." Her eyes stopped on the cover that the mage was still holding firmly around her.

 

"I will not wear it," the Demacian drawled as in her voice discuss could be clearly sensed. The servant looked incomprehensibly towards her.

"Why is that?”

Lux on her turn looked her as if she was a moron:  
"It's a dress. I don't care about it," she said dryly.

"But then, why do you not just put it on, so you would not be covered only with this bed blanket," the servant asked a little bit more kindly, realizing her brusqueness and trying now to be at least sensible. She looked at the mage somewhat sympathetically, making her feel some compassion for the first time in the two weeks she’s been trapped in this hell.

"What is the point," Lux started, leaving her irritation, and sinking into self pithy again. "She’ll just rip it off and beat me like she always does, that sick bitch," she sighed, as she looked down. The servant as well directed her eyes to her feet, as she mumbled embarrassed:  
"I am sure that I am not supposed to discuss such things about mistress."

Lux looked at her with revulsion.  
"I guess you are not supposed to," she said ironically. She paused, observing the numb reaction of the servant. "Honestly, is no one concerned about the poor treatment of Demacians,even if we are just slaves to them….!" she asked disgusted.

"Not really," the young woman corrected her, "There are no laws protecting slaves, the only slave laws there are is to not kill another slave masters slaves and to not have intercourse with slaves under the age of sixteen" she murmured a little more confident. Lux blue eyes widen by the last law, but did not say anything more. The argument was pointless. It was clear that she could not get any sympathy from Noxians servants. The servant stood for some moments, with her head bowed down, as if she did not desire the conversation to finish. She looked again towards the dress and after that towards Lux.

"If you don’t wish to dress it, I do not have anything more that I can do here, so I would be on my way out. But I advise you, Miss, that mistress Du Couteau would not be pleased neither with you nor with me for I have not succeeded to do my chores," the young woman turned and started to leave.

"Wait," the mage dropped suddenly. The servant's respect towards the assassin was greatly irritating her, but Lux did not want to be alone again like she has been these past two weeks. The talking with the girl have made her at least for some time to forget her dreadful memories, and that was all she needed right now.

"Yes, Miss" the servant asked as she turned again towards the golden haired girl.

"So you would be in trouble if I don't wear the dress," Lux asked disbelievingly.

"That is correct, Miss."

"Because you have not done your chores for the day?"

"Yes, Miss," the servant confirmed, advancing back to the huddled on the floor. She started hoping that she could finally persuade her to dress up the dress. They both paused.

"Am I one of your chores for the day," the mage asked after a while with repulsion. The servant looked to the floor embarrassed.

"Of course not, Miss. Do not take it that way. Mistress Du Couteau never leaves slaves as chores."

"And which way I am supposed to take it? What do you take me for? Am I here some puppet of your so precious "mistress" for which she has given instructions what to do with while she is off slaughtering my people, so to be in good condition when she returns to fuck and beat it?!"

The servant bowed her head even more, as the mage saw her red cheeks contrasting with her pale skin:  
"Miss, I beg you…"  
She could not finish her sentence, because at that time Lux loudly burst into tears. She knew that the servant had not said anything so wrong that to deserve that kind of attitude, but she desperately needed to take it out. Her sobs and cries increased.

"But, Ma’am… I am sorry if I have offended you in any way… I didn't mean it…" the servant stuttered. Lux did not seem to listen. She had sunk her head into her knees, and was sporadically crying. The young woman hesitantly approached her. The mage did not seem to notice it. The servant stared at her, not really sure what to do. She knelt next to the crying girl and uncertainty reached her hand towards the Demacians golden hair, which was randomly falling in all directions. She cautiously touched her, desiring to comfort her, but Lux frantically shuddered, jumping back from the woman.

"DON’T TOUCH ME!" she yelled. The servant startled, and took her hand back immediately.  
“Don’t touch me….please don’t touch me…” she repeated, as her arms were shaking and her widen eyes kept staring at the floor. To Maja, it looked like the Demacian was in another world by the way she was repeating her sentences.

 

"Please, Miss calm down. I assure you, I did not wish you any harm. Just, I beg you; breathe and you will see how much better you would feel," the young woman said tenderly. Suddenly Lux stopped and looked at the servant, as if the mage had realized something.  
"I am sorry," she muttered numbly, "I must have scared you… I did not…," the Demacian started struggling with her words, "look I am not usually like…but since…."

"You do not owe me explanation, Miss. I am just glad that you are feeling better now, are you not?"  
Lux did not answer. She was blindly watching at her knees. Suddenly she turned to the hanged on the wall opposite to them mirror.

"Oh, I look ridiculous," Lux drawled as she slid her fingers along her wet cheek. "I really do…"  
"But, Miss, do not talk such things. You look beautiful…" the servant was again interrupted by the Demacian:  
"You’re right, I need to dress."  
Maja felt relieved.  
"I would prepare immediately the dress for you…"

"No, not that," the mage sharply interrupted, shaking her head. "I don’t like the color red, it reminds me of ‘her’. Kata...err...mistress should have gotten something else, is there anything else?

"Oh, I could bring you a blue one, if you want. I brought it with me here, but I would be glad to give it to you. However, I am not quite sure if mistress…" the servant suddenly stopped, realizing what she was saying. She did not want to mention her mistress as not to make the Demacian cry again. She put her head down ashamed.  
"I don't care what that monster would say," Lux said coldly. The servant moved her head in objection, but did not say anything. They paused, and after some seconds the young woman broke the silence.  
"But, look at the time. It is almost noon. I should better go and bring you some lunch, Miss. You must be starving about now," she stood up and started to leave.

 

"I long for your freedom" the golden haired girl said sadly as she stared at the door. The servant stopped.  
"Excuse me, Miss," she asked confused.

"You can go beyond that door and I can't. I wish I had that" The servant looked at the slave somewhat sympathetically, but did not say anything. She turned again to the exit.

 

"I would be back soon, Miss. And I shall bring with me the blue dress," she added as she took the key from her pocket and left, leaving the mage alone again.

Luxanna was looking blindly towards the window. She could almost feel the warm sun out there on her skin. She wondered how something that she took for granted everyday could miss so much. Her blue eyes were shifting constantly impatiently towards the door. What was taking so long to the servant to come back? The mage desperately needed someone to be with right now. It had been a week since Katarina locked her in her for good. She wondered if Sona had found out more of her brother like she promised. Indeed, the young woman was one of Katarina's maids, and the Demacian hated the way she was talking about the woman like everything Katarina has done wasn’t a bad thing, but she did not want to return back in her negative thoughts even for another minute. It had not passed 14 days since she was here, but she already thought that she was going crazy. She needed some- any kind of human interaction that would keep her from insanity, Katarina was the only one she had ever talked to and Lux could hardly consider that woman human- and right now her only hope was the servant to speak with her.

A knock on the door snapped her out of her trance and she looked as the servant slowly opened the door, carefully holding in one arm a tray with food and in the other a sky blue dress and the key. She was definitely overloaded with things, but she managed it somewhat gracefully.  
"I am sorry, Miss, if it had taken too long," she said, with her usual head down, as she put the tray on the small table in front of the bed.  
"Don't call me that," the slave girl said absent-mindedly.

"Excuse me, Miss?"

"Don't… that. Don't call me "Miss". I am lower than you"

"I am not sure if I understand you…"

"Luxanna… My name is Luxanna or ‘Lux’ for short. Call me that. Give your respects to your superiors, but I am not your superior, I am a slave" she said miserably.

"As you wish, Lux." the servant said somewhat awkward.

"And what is your name," the mage asked not remembering hearing anyone to mention the servant's name.  
"Maja, my name is Maja." They both silenced for a moment, in which Lux seemed as if she was drifting in some thoughts. "If you allow me, I can make up the bed while you are dressing. In that way you would feel more comfortable while eating your lunch," the servant suggested, wanting to attract again the Demacians attention.

"Yeah, sure," Lux drawled absent-mindedly as she stood up and took the blue dress that the servant was giving her.

Maja made up the bed in silence, and then turned to the girl, who was still fixing the dress on her. Lux looked herself in the mirror. The dress was simple and mostly modest. It was not as open as the other one, but it was not completely closed either. Its sleeves were going tightly a little bit below her elbows and had white decorations at the end. The dress was closely going to her body, emphasizing on her beautiful forms. The Demacian moved her golden hair away from her shoulders, as she was still looking herself in the mirror. She noticed her hair was growing longer.

"If I may remark,Lux you look lovely in the dress," the servant said as she stepped away from the already made up bed. Luxanna did not reply, she seemed she have not heard her. Maja headed to the door, ready to leave.

"Where are you going?," the mage suddenly said, as she turned towards the servant.

"Oh, please forgive my thoughtless behavior, I forget to ask you if you need me for anything else," Maja said as she bowed her head down.

"No, don't leave… I mean I don't want you to leave, please. I am lonely. I have been trapped in this room for two weeks and I can’t take it anymore, please stay with me while I am eating... will it be alright," Lux pleaded desperately not wanting to be by herself again. Maja nodded in agreement and the mage took the tray, as she placed it on the carpet and sat near it. The servant knelt next to her, and took one apple after the mage made her gesture to help herself out.

"So, Why have you come? Katarina never mentioned other servants" Lux asked after a pause, wanting to engage in some random conversation.

"We were sent by her father, General Du Couteau." the Demacian nodded as she followed along. "He usually sends use to clean her home for a day then return, but he asked us to stay with mistress until he wishes us to return…" the servant finished.

“Why doesn’t she have servants?”

“Mistress….prefers to do things on her own, she doesn’t like it when others do things that she can do herself. I believe she views it as weakness…” Maja explained.  
"Of course she does" Lux rolled her eyes, but then she silenced as well. "What was she like as a child?"

Maja thought for a moment, "Well...she was an interesting child. She was adventurous and always wanted to go into dangerous situation, like climbing tall buildings or fighting monsters. She did have a strange obsession with weapons and the human body, that would make sense, considering she was being trained to be an assassin at a young age. she managed to master any weapon she was given, I remember, when she was eight years old she would catch flies with pins and show us. She also had an temper and often lashed out on other maids, but she was a respectable child nonetheless."

"Not much has changed then..." Lux bitterly stated as she look at the her hands that were still wrapped in bandages that Katarina has stabbed when she raped her.

There was an awkard silence between them until Lux spoke once again.  
"So what do you people have against Demacians?" she asked after a pause wanting to remove the thought of the Katarina from her mind.

"I am not sure if I understand what you mean by that," Maja said confused.  
"I don't know… I see Noxians look at Demacians… with disgust and fear I guess… I don’t know, you view us as subhuman." The mages eyes directed to the floor ashamed. "I didn't… I don't mean to offend you, just…"

 

"I am not offended, Miss… Lux I am sorry if I have made you feel uncomfortable in any way… I can assure you that neither Ebba nor I judge you solely based on that you are Demacian," Maja murmured somewhat mechanically. 

 

"I don’t believe I can ask this without offending you in some way, nor am I encouraging this actions but..." Maja started, "Why haven’t you tried to escape?”

"You think I haven’t tried?! Why do you think I’m here?! I don’t want to be here but I must because I can’t find my brother and I have no home to return to!" Lux yelled out angrily, after she paused and sighed heavily,”I just want to die already…”

 

Maja looked at the girl taken aback by her outburst, she felt sympathetic towards the Demacian slave. “Lux, don’t say that…”

Lux shook her head:  
"You don’t know how I feel…”," she whispered as she sank in some thoughts. "But what I know is that I don't desire to be here, I’d rather be lost in the void then spend another day with ‘her’," she said after a pause. "I wish to have your freedom- it must feel good to walk free and make your own choices in life," Lux said unhappily towards the servant. Maja’s green eyes directed to the floor again and she did not say anything.

 

This time the golden haired girl interrupted the awkward silence:"What do you have against us?" the Demacian asked once more , not wanting to seem as she is attacking the servant. Maja did not reply. "Please, tell me. I just want not to think about what is happening right now with me. What could have possibly happened to you so to respect Katarina and her family so much and to hate an entire group of people just because it is not like you?"

"It is not like that, Luxanna…" the servant started out hesitantly. "I do not hate anyone, or any mage, I am sorry if I had sounded that way," Maja stopped, debating over something, but after a moment continued, "But there is something," she looked at her and started:

"It happened many years ago. I was thirteen then and I was living with my parents and my six brothers and sisters. We were very poor, my father was a former Noxian soldier yet feel constantly ill and he was incapable to provide for us. My mother worked all days as a maid but that did not provided much either. I was my parents' only hope for survival, because my brothers and sisters were too young to take that responsibility. I was cleaning several houses at that time, but the payment was poor and the job unsure. The only hope that my parents had was to marry me with someone from the upper class and I was glad to do so and to help them. And if a Noxian woman that did not wish to fight for Noxus wants to marry a proper man, she needed to stay ‘pure’ for him, it wasn’t a law but most men prefer that. I was pure and I was trying to avoid the company of men until the day my marriage happens. Nevertheless, one cold night, after a major battle; I was working late in a house which was distant from where I lived. It was already dark when I headed home and I was exhausted from the long work so it seemed a good idea at the time to go through the small section of a forests near the countryside with the purpose to shorten my way home. I realized how bad idea that was in the middle of the way and it was already too late to head to another direction. The night was dark and cold and my way did not cross with many people.No one was there, except the sounds of strange creatures and smaller animals I walked fast when I was passing them, but that did not help me," the servant paused and looked down. Lux was silent; she was just staring intensely at Maja . The young woman continued:

"I heard something from distance, but I could not avoid them. Before I have noticed they were in front of me. There were three of them. They looked very strange- they were wearing a soldier uniform that was not that of Noxus, they were…," Maja stopped and glanced towards Lux and then directed her eyes to the floor.

"Demacians," the other girl finished mumbling.

"Yes, they were," the servant confirmed with her head still down. She paused for a moment, and then continued: "I tried to avoid them, but it all happened too fast… Two of them grabbed me by the shoulders and they pressed me to the nearest wall. They were all laughing and talking in some kind of unknown slang. The other got in front of me and they all…," Maja stopped, struggling with the memory. Her voice was weak and full of pain, "… they all started ripping my dress. The man in front of me pressed me with his body, and I could feel…," the servant's green eyes looked down and a tear slipped over her cheek, "He got inside me, he…"

"He raped you," Luxanna finished with quite, but horrified voice. Maja’s tears were spilling freely all over her face, but she continued trembling:

"When he was finished with me he moved away. The entire time I was trying to fight back, but the other two were holding me firmly, their hands were all over me, I could not even scream- they were pressing my mouth, so not to do that. Then, they changed places… and another one stayed before me… I can still remember his rough beard traveling all over my chest… and then he whispered with broken accent in my ear. He said that he would tell them to release the hold from my mouth, but if I had screamed they would have killed me. I nodded and after a moment I felt how the grabbing hand released my face. I did not dare to move, but then I felt the hands of the men aside pushing my shoulders down, so they made me kneel. The man in front of me, he… took my chin and pulled his pants off… I was horrified, I frantically moved my head backwards and cried with all the strength that I had," the servant's head was bent and Lux was now hearing her weak voice continuing: "I felt incredible pain over my face, as he slapped me with great rage. I was begging them to stop, but they did not listen. They pinned me to the forest floor and the man with the beard pressed me with his body. I screamed for a second time, but my cry was interrupted by one of the men's hand, which clutched me by the face… I thought that was the end… that I would die in that street ravished and humiliated. I remember that I thought that death would be the most preferable escape of all this… I was already desecrated, I was impure, I could not do my duty to my parents and marry a man in the upper classes- nobody who was in that level would have a ravished woman for a wife… I was losing my senses, my entire body was screaming out of pain, but I was numb. It all seemed happening in some distance, in some nightmare, none of it made sense anymore. I was fading, slipping in the cold, eternal sleep. And then I felt how the man's body, which was causing me this unending humiliation, dropped lifelessly over me. In a moment I felt how the pressure from the others disappeared and I tried to regain consciousness. Everything was blurry… distant... I heard the ringing of armors, and men were shouting over one another. I overheard some of them whispering: "The poor girl," and "Look at her- humiliated, desecrated. She'd pray that death comes sooner".

"Hold your tongue, soldier," I heard then a low, authoritative voice saying. "This child is just a victim to those beast. It is not her fault for the base actions of these filthy Demacian" Two men had taken away the death body of the men, who was over me, but I still could not move- I was weak and half unconscious. I looked aside, where the soldiers had arrested the two men and were taking them away. I heard someone not far from me saying: "Sir, what about the girl," and then my attention directed to that voice. I saw a soldier near a tall man in black clothes, who was cleaning the blood from his swords. It was General Du Couteau. He ordered something to the soldier, but I did not hear it. Then he advanced towards me, as two other soldiers covered me with a blanket, and tried to lift me up. I was too weak, I had strength just to sit, and even then one of them was holding me not to fall down again. Then General said something to me, but everything was still blurry. I do not recall his words, but his voice however imposing, was somewhat comforting. I felt safe. That night he ordered two soldiers to accompany me home. I was entirely bruised, had blood all over me and the blanket that the soldiers gave me was the only thing that was covering my bare body. My father and my mother wept bitterly when they saw me, and it took some days before I could stand again on my feet. Two days after the incident mother told me that they had executed the men that had done me this on the heart of Noxus. I felt relieved- I am no sadist but I was destroyed by them and all I could think of was that their deaths are deserved."

The servant lifted her eyes towards Lux:"I do not think that now. Every life is precious and it is not us to decide who will live and die… I have long ago forgiven them and I am at peace, but someone could not... It had passed more than a week from that night, and I was capable to walk and do some chores then, but I was still weak and not fitted for heavy work. It was then, when one afternoon General Du Couteau came at my parents' house. He said that the soldiers had shown him where I live and that he wanted to make sure that I was managing well after that dreadful night. He said that he had not come earlier, because he had not wished to disturb my rest. His visit was formal and he acted distantly, but I could tell that he was regretting that he had let such a horrible thing happen to one of the citizens of Noxus. I think he is still feeling guilt that he had not stopped the men earlier… Anyhow, that day he offered me to work for him when I recover completely, and that is how I became one of his maids. I was capable to provide for my family, and I felt valuable again. I would never forget the horrible night that happened to me, but I survived it and now it is just past… You see, Lux , much as Demaica claims they look out for each other, Noxus does as well. My purity never mattered to some men, I eventually found one. We are married from two years now and despite that he is not a man of great fortune, he says that he loves me and that is more than I could have ever wished for and that's all I really need."

"I am sorry," Lux said after a pause still looking straight at her. "I did not know that you have been through so much pain."

"It does not matter now," Maja replied.  
"Not all Demacians are like this. Those were cruel men not soldiers- do not judge all of us because of them. There is a lot of suffering among my people as well, and they are also innocent victims, now look at us. We are not seen as human anymore."

"I know that," the servant replied, as she looked at the floor again. "Lux, you should know that I am not a fool. I know that mistress has been treating you horribly, two days ago she visited the manor and bragged to Mistress Cassiopeia about her cruel treatment towards you and Mistress Cassiopeia also bragged as well... and if someone could understand what are you going through that would be me." Maja looked at Lux, "but you should also know that even if you view her as a demon, for me, in that cold night, when I was preferring death rather than life, Master Du Couteau was my savior."

At that moment the door opened and Ebba entered.

"But, Maja, what are you doing here? It is almost dark and you have not finished your work yet," the older woman said scolding.

"My apologies, Ebba," Maja said as she stood up from the floor where she was sitting with Lux and started to gather the dishes back in the tray. "Let me take care of this and I would return to my chores."

She turned again towards Maja:"Have you brought her dinner?"  
"No, I don't want to," Lux interrupted sharply. "I mean, I am still full from the lunch."  
"As you wish, miss," Ebba said somewhat sarcastically. "I would wait you downstairs to come with the tray," she said to Maja and left the room. Lux and the servant silenced for a moment.

"I am sorry if I had kept you from your work," the Demacian said dully.

"You should not worry yourself over such little matters," Maja said as she lifted the full with dishes tray, "but I really must go now." She headed to the door.

Lux heard how she locked the door from outside.  
Lux’s blue eyes were fixed towards the exit as she muttered.

"Soon Garen, we will be free…."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's you think? till next time!


	9. Broken angel wings in a cage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "A man without his freedom is like a bird with no wings".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> possibly grammatical errors. This is Leblanc x Kayle

It has been weeks since the rest of them had been dead or sold into slavery. It has been weeks for Kayle. It still pained Kayle today; thinking about it turned her stomach, and the deaths that she had seen just wouldn't leave her memory.

Over and over the sight of that magic spell that murdered her comrades continued to play in her mind and what she hated most about it was that she was enslaved by the the woman who castes it. Every day she is in the company of the dark mage that always reminds her of her failures to protect Demacia. Kayle was a great hero back in Demacia - the strongest of an immortal race dedicated to destroying evil wherever it could be found. For these past ten thousand years, Kayle fought determinedly for the people of Demacia, using her flaming Righteous Fury sword forged before time itself. She shielded her delicate features beneath her enchanted armor, the only remaining a work of art of an extinct race of craftsmen. Though a beautiful, striking creature, Kayle, was now considered property to the leader of ‘the black rose’, an organization in Noxus that play a big role in the fall of Demacia.

Sadness sits an inch below the blonde haired woman face, her sky blue eyes remaining dry, expression impassive. she knows that if she even lets a fraction out that the rest will follow, a never ending torrent of grief. All the Demacian does from sun up to sun down is sit with her forehead against the wall. They took her family, they took her land, then they took her freedom - all to warn the others not to fight back. Kayle was disappointed when her younger sister Morgana turned against her, but she never thought that she would fight alongside the enemy. Being in this prison she now calls a home would be the last thing she ever sees. The dark mage that has beaten her on multiple occasions and cut her wings off would be the woman to give Kayle her final feelings and kill the slave girl whenever she wants and that would be the last thing Kayle will ever feel. 

 

When Kayle first became Leblanc’s slave she knew she was going to suffer by the hands of the Noxian mage, but never she had ever imagined she would lose a part of her that made her herself. The Judicator feels a dead weight of sadness gloom over her whenever she recalls ‘that day’.

 

* (Flashback)  
Kayle lays in the middle of a tiny room on her stomach with her hands bidden, Kayle is left wearing a torn white gown that other slave women were given before being handed off to their owner. Her white beautiful angelic wings were also chained so that the Demacian wouldn’t try to hit her mistress, but Leblanc will take care of that. The Noxian mage not going to give her a chance to object, to be saved because it won’t matter which way she chooses because tonight, right now, she’s only here for Leblanc, here in Runeterra to tempt her, and if the judicator might die tonight, Leblanc might as well make the best of her. The purple haired woman originally wanted the Crownguard girl as her own, however, after discovering Katarina had possession of the light mage she decided to settle on the judicator girl. 

Leblanc inches closer, and her eyes widen in fear at the look of lust on the woman's face. But there's nowhere she can go; she tugs at her binds ineffectually. Leblanc then proceeds to straddle the Demacians back, her wings were merely a few inches away from the mage.

 

“I want to be sure to hear this, a Demacians screams is music to my ears ~.” The Noxian mage mused, she let out a sinister chuckle. The mage raises her staff, after a purple glowing light had flashed a dagger lay cold in the woman’s hands. It was short at four inches but so sharp even the most gentle of touches to flesh would result in a free bleeding cut. It's handle was carved mahogany and looked old, it must have been an ancient Noxian dagger.  
“What are you doing?” the Demacian spat, her teeth gridded in disgust by the older woman’s closeness.

 

Kayle’s head turned to side just enough to see the woman hold up the dagger with a cruel grin on her face. The sharp edge of the dagger brushed against the white feathers of her wings, the Demacian shivered by the cold edges of the blade touching her, her sky blue eyes widen and then she panics.  
The blonde haired woman frantically struggles against her binds, tugging, twisting, and moving in all direction to get away from the Noxian woman straddling her. Leblanc just sat there in amusement, watching the judicators struggle in vain, but these chains are bonded by Leblanc’s magic, the slave will not be escaping. After a few more minutes the Demacian realized she cannot break the chains, she turned her head back to her owner with angry and tear filled eyes.

 

“There’s an old saying that a man without freedom is a bird with no wings, so I shall take both of those~” Leblanc coldly mused, her orange eyes staring intensely at the Demacians reaction.

“D-Don’t….please don’t do this! Please, anything else!” Kayle pathetically begged, she was shaking in fear heavily under the Noxian mage.

 

Leblanc ignored the woman’s pleads and held the dagger to the scapula of her wings, the blade first hits bone and chips the bone and the blade the hit felt like it jarred Kayle’s bones loose. The Demacian screamed out as the dagger drove through her back. Every thought she just had become confused as the burning pain licked up her back like scorching fire. The only thoughts Kayle had was 'like a knife through butter.' She wept at her own suffering. She could hear herself screaming and shouting. Mentally anger swiped through at this chaos and pain, pain for those around her, the Judicator never thought she’d lose a part of her like this. This increased her own agony was unbearable, she felt a burning heavy pressure on her back as she was losing feeling in her back. Leblanc’s dagger was sinking deeper and deeper into the scapula of both of her wing, The sharp steel end was still in the woman’s wings and pulled out the blade. Leblanc began to pull on the broken wings further, stretching out the bones and meat in the wings that was turning Kayle’s once white wings into crimson. The bones made a crackling sound like wood in a fire as her the blood pouring from the meat was flowing like a fountain. The Demacian let out a blood curdling scream that would traumatize anyone that would listen to it, but not Leblanc, she found it to be music to her ears. The Noxian pulled harder until she succeeded ripping both the wings off.

 

“STOP IT! PLEASE JUST KILL ME! AHHHHHHH!!!!” Kayle screamed and begged.

 

Kayle’s blood had poured as easily as water from a garden hose in a steady but dying rhythm. The once scarlet pool had turned a dark shade of red once the bleeding was getting heavier in the damp concrete and on the mage’s dress, clotting as if it could still save the Demacian who lay within it. Kayle wanted to roll up in a ball of self-loathing and pain, wishing the world to end rather than this sea of endless currents some strong some weak but the waves always crashed over her, permanently. She strained her vocals but nothing came out, still she screamed, hoping someone would hear her, but she knew that no one was going to save her. Suddenly, her body wracked with raw sobs and the Demacian shook like a leaf. pain consumed every cell in her body, swelling them with agony. With every second she practically felt the rise of her blood pressure.  
The pain is increasing in waves, small lulls giving false hope of an end. Each peak robs the Judicators ability to speak or even move. It's as though her blood has become acid, intent of destroying her from the inside out. All the Demacian can do is writhe, the occasional whimper escaping to echo off the walls. The pain was deep within her entire body stinging and burning, almost as if the wing bone was smoldering, and in the far distance, thought she'd heard an evil laughing. A cold piercing laugh that was finding joy in her suffering, a laugh from Emilia Leblanc.

To Leblanc, this was all a game, she was surprised that the blonde haired woman was still conscious after she had torn her wings off, but with how much blood Kayle was losing she wouldn’t be for long. No matter, she was far from done with tormenting the Demacian. The purple haired woman, still straddling the bloodied woman, lifted Kayle’s body off so that she was kneeling, but her body was going limp. The Noxian mage walked around the Demacians body so that she would be facing her.  
Leblanc stares deep into Kayle’s blue eyes, her eyes were now blood shot with tears still flowing down her face. “W-why did you do that…….?” Kayle asked, slurring her words numbly. Leblanc gently caressed the Judicators face and brought herself closer until her lips were next to Kayle’s ear.

“Dear, you’re simply meant for the cage, not freedom” she cooed mockingly. Leblanc pulled back for a moment then harshly pressed her lips against the bloodied Demacian. Kayle hardly reacted to the older womans kiss before Leblanc shoved her tongue into her mouth. It was a very sloppy kiss with the strong scent of blood in the air as Kayle was feeling lightheaded from the blood loss.

Leblanc grabs onto the collar of Kayles white gown and tears it off, and takes her breast in her mouth, sucking at the nipple. Leblanc teeth are sharp and the blonde haired woman squirms under the mages attention. She gives one final sharp tug on the nipple, before she moves on to the other one. Leblanc pushes her forward on the cold stone floor so that she was laying on her stomach. Leblanc kneels behind her and lifts up her gown. She roughly pulls down her panties, exposing her womanhood, Kayle shudders but Leblanc didn’t know or care whether it from her skin being exposed to the cold air or from her injuries. The purple haired woman pushes two fingers into Kayles sex, and it’s enough to send a sharp pulse of pain to Kayle. She pushes in harder and at a fast pace until she heard a small gasp from the Demacian.

The mages finger leaves a strip of wetness to her thigh, and she bites her there as well before taking off her own dress and relieving her beautiful and flawless body, as well as her aroused sex. Leblanc whispers an incantation and purple magic glows around her crotch until a nine inch strap-on was on her crotch. Leblanc grins and palms it for a moment, enjoying the stark contrast of the toy pressed against Kayles bloodied skin, the blood was already dripping to her feet. The strap-on that Leblanc was wearing gave her the sensation of what it was like to have a cock, she could cum with it as well. Leblanc teasingly grinded herself of the motionless womans opening.

 

“Please…..stop….” Kayle managed to croak, her voice was strained and cracking from all the screaming she was doing earlier.

“That’s it, beg like a Demacian~” Leblanc responded before letting out a low chuckle.

Leblanc pushes in, hard and fast and possessively. The manor was silent except for the mages grunts, the skin-to-skin contact of the dildo pushing in and out of Kayle, and Kayle’s silent, trembling sobs under the Noxian. The purple haired woman notices blood on the dildo but couldn’t tell if it was Kayle’s first time or was it from the blood on her back. She ignores it and tries to kiss the blue eyed woman but Kayle turned her head, Leblanc mouth glancing off her cheek; she chuckles, burying a free hand in her blonde hair. The mages noses her neck, biting into the soft flesh.

Leblanc comes with a loud moan inside Kayle, and doesn’t immediately pull out. She pressed her breast against the woman back where her wings was once there, Kayle winced in pain by the woman pressing her breast against the wounds. Leblanc knows that she put the Demacian through a lot of pain, but she turns and looks at her red, tear-stained eyes. “I’m sorry for this,” she says, Kayle’s eyes automatically narrowing, “but you are mine now, and whatever I do to your body is something you have no say in.”

Leblanc gives her a lecherous smirk before she takes the dildo out of her, and with a hard hand around her waist, presses her harder onto her stomach.

“It’s not over yet, my slave~,” she says, grinning sadistically. The Noxian takes the blood covered dildo and drives it into Kayle’s ass, bucking against her. Leblanc’s soft hands touch her bloodied back, before they wrap around her lovely neck and she squeezes in sync with her hard thrusts. Kayle lays on the ground, chained up and in pain, the mages thrust get more wild each second but the Demacian just lays there like a rage doll, she can't feel anything.

This time, she bites down hard onto Kayle’s wounds as she cums in her ass, lapping the blood before she kisses her backside. She’s had her fill, and now she can leave the judicator in her own torment. Leblanc stares at the womans gushed out wounds, Kayle would die if she did not do something. Leblanc presses both her hands on the woman's wounds, the Demacian wasn’t responding. The mage whispers a incantation and the wounds begin to close. Now Leblanc could fuck the girl whenever she wanted without the risk of her dying. The mage grins at the thought, this was going to be fun.  
* (End flashback)

 

There's nothing in this tiny room but her own heart beat and rancid breath. At times Kayle hits the walls, just to hear something different, to make a tune. It never hurts her hands, ever since she lost her wings there was immense nerve damage done to her spine, she couldn’t walk anymore, her legs wouldn’t move and she had to crawl on her weak arms to move around the cell. Leblanc knew she couldn’t walk and made her life a living hell because of it, the mage had hung her torn wings in the living room like a trophy for all to see. Leblanc even forces Kayle to clean the living room as she crawling just so that she could see her angelic wings that she loved to fly with, whenever she saw them she felt like her wings were flying on their own while she was forced to stay on the ground. No, Kayle didn't want to think about that any longer. It was too upsetting. All she had left was the here and now, and she had to focus on that to keep her sanity. There had to be at least one sane person in this house, she thought, as she wiped the living room floor. It wasn't that dirty, it never was, but Leblanc just wanted her to look at her wings in a glass box. Letting her be in the same room as them, and not allowed to touch them, was her idea of a sick joke. Kayle tried to avoid sobbing every time she had to wipe the glass box that contained her wings. How she longed to open it up and try to fly again or just hold them, but she knew she would no longer be able to fly or walk again.

Just as she was finishing up, she heard footsteps in the corridor outside. She knew it would be futile to try and crawl now, so she carried on gathering her cleaning equipment into the bucket, pretending she hadn't heard anything. Sure enough, Leblanc appeared in the doorway seconds later, her evil grin plastered all over her face.  
"Well, well, well," the purple haired mage started, leaning against the door frame. "How convenient that you're just finishing."  
The Demacian didn't say anything, she never did. Anything she said would just provoke, and that was the last thing she wanted to do. Calmly, she tried to picked up her bucket and crawl for the door.

"Oh no, little slave," said Leblanc, holding her hand across the door frame, disallowing Kayle to pass. "We haven't had any fun yet~."  
The paralyzed slave avoided the mage's gaze, looking straight at the floor. She wouldn't show the fear she was feeling, or the tears in her eyes. This just made the Noxian happier, it seemed. She laughed louder, anyway. Kayle found it so deafening she'd do anything not to hear it again.  
"In you go~." Leblanc ushered Kayle back into the room, knocking the bucket out of her hands on purpose. Bottles smashed and the glass went everywhere, but neither woman seemed to pay it that much attention.

The Noxians fierce prodding finger in Kayle's back stung; her nails were sharp and pointy and it was simply a reminder of the horrors that were about to happen to her. Taking her in the living room, however, was new. It was usually Leblanc's bedroom or the library or the dungeons, which wasn't so bad due to the comfy beds and sofas, but there was nothing comfortable about this living room floor.

The Demacian felt her dirty, rag dress being roughly grabbed as she was pulled over and across the large table. She didn't hear Leblanc cast a spell, but she must've done as she felt chains wrap around her wrists and ankles, keeping her in place firmly, Kayle saw no reason for that,ever since she lost her wings her strength left as well. She attempted to struggle against them but as always, it was simply no use.

"I have a new toy to try out on you, little slave~" the dark mage said coyly, dangling a very large strap-on in front of Kayle's face. "Don't worry, I'm sure you'll love it~."

 

"Get away from me!" the blonde haired woman spat, sending piercing looks Leblanc's way and mentally cursing herself. She was either very brave or very stupid, and as it would appear, it was the latter. "Please....stop doing this to me..."

Leblanc patted Kayle gently on the back where her wounds were. "Now, now, slave. Don't say such things or I might have to remove your eyes next." the Noxian threatened with a sickly sweet tone.

Kayle's blood was boiling from anger, and just as she was about to retaliate she found herself gagged. Visibly there was nothing there, but this was the purple haired woman using her magic as a device against her again. It really irritated her, to no end, but since there was nothing she could do about it she tried to calm herself down.  
As Leblanc disappeared behind Kayle, she could hear the woman putting on the strap-on she had showed her. As far as she could tell, it was bigger than any other she'd ever seen, though she'd never dare to say she was any sort of expert, or even clued in on the matter for that fact.  
The dirty rag of a dress she was wearing was being lifted up and onto her back, exposing her fully to the sadistic mage. The first few times, this bothered her terribly, but now they were so familiar with each other's body parts it was no shock. Kayle still blushed red with a little humiliation, though, particularly when Leblanc's fingers found their way to her vagina.

"Dry as a bone," the Noxian sighed, and the judicator heard her pick up her staff . "As usual."  
It was the same every time Leblanc wanted to rape her - she'd have to use magic to get her wet or it just wouldn't go in. Kayle couldn't say she wasn't grateful, as the first few times of pushing and shoving was seriously painful. As she felt the dildo work its way inside her, she tried to block it out, think of happier memories, but because of this woman raping her, those memories were tainted.

Most of her thoughts about Lux and Shauna were tainted with the memories she'd collected here. All those things that Leblanc told her about her friends. She remembered last week when Leblanc forced her to watch a sex tape of Katarina raping Lux that the dark mage had gotten from the assassin. Kayle knew she wasn't the only one who was sexually abused; she was just waiting for when the mage will get bored of her and kill her.

Leblanc's taunting words and cackling laugh were all Kayle could hear, and how thick and big the dildo felt was all she could feel. It hurt her insides and she didn't think she would be able to take the whole thing. Alas, the Noxian proved her wrong on that one.

The blonde haired Demacian had almost managed to lose herself in her thoughts, until she undid the chains on her and forced her to her knees, though Kayle legs were in a strange position due to her not being able to move her legs and Leblanc was gripping her hair up. Now she knew exactly what was coming;raping the Demacian aroused Leblanc and it was usually followed by her being forced to pleasure the older woman.  
The thought made Kayle feel sick - she was sure Leblanc didn't give her the mercy of an easy time. Moments later, Leblanc was grabbing onto her blonde hair roughly and forcing it towards her womanhood, but Kayle still tried to resist.

"Resistance is futile," Leblanc said, and the judicator felt a kick to her shin.  
It was only wise to go along with it, Kayle knew that. The stupid thing to do would be to defy Leblanc all the time, but that would just cause her more pain and punishment, and that was the last thing she wanted. Reluctantly, she pressed her mouth against the wet sex in front of her and let out her tongue. It didn't take long for her to work it up to the mage’s clit, and she knew this was the quickest way to get her off.

"I know what you're thinking, slave." Leblanc pushed the Demacians head further down. "Concentrate on other areas, too~"  
Kayle's tongue was now at the entrance to Leblanc's moist hole and she closed her blue eyes as she forced it to work the older woman over. Not long now, she kept telling herself as she lapped and lapped at the juices.

 

"Play with yourself," demanded Leblanc, moaning a little from the pleasure.

This was one of the Noxians new and twisted games, to try and give Kayle pleasure too. Reluctantly, she brought her left hand down to her own sex, which was still wet from before, and rubbed her clit. At the same time, as far as she could, she pushed her tongue into the mage and circled it around inside.  
"That's it," Leblanc panted, moving her groin over Kayle's face. "Lick me good, slave."

Kayle wanted nothing more than to die with all this humiliation, but she knew Leblanc would keep her alive just to rape and torture her. She allowed her tongue to gloss over the older womans clit and suck on it and it wasn't long before Leblanc was riding her face, making it difficult for Kayle to keep up her task.  
As Kayle suckled on Leblanc's clit, she felt the older woman's body tense up - she was coming, at last. She didn't let up until the dark mage had let go of her hair and thrown her backwards, knocking her off balance.

 

"Good slave~." The mage patted the younger woman's head roughly, sneering at her.  
As usual, Kayle felt disgusted with herself as the juices coated her face. When Leblanc had finally left the room, she looked around for anything she could wipe it off with, but there was nothing but the dirty rags she had used for cleaning earlier. Sighing to herself, she used her hands as best she could and laid on the floor.  
The weight of everything seemed to press down on her shoulders and she struggled to even move. It was too much. All of it. And somehow, she could keep moving. But every crawl cost her. The darkness grew darker; the pain grew sharper; all of it seemed to only grow in strength and Kayle began to wonder if things could ever get better.  
But she never said a word. Sometimes she's wonder if her pain- the horribly tortured pain- will ever end. If Leblanc kill her, will she be sad? Will she care? Will anyone care? Nobody cares. No one notices. Leblanc won’t notice that she is gone. She never seem to, she’ll never love her or treat her like a person……...will she?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How'd you like it or not? Tell me below


	10. Just wait for death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can't think of one

It had been one month since Luxanna had been enslaved by Katarina.The days were passing slowly, very slowly, and since the day she had tried to escape she was constantly locked only inside the bedroom. She was spending her time there pretty much the same as the first days in the house. Sometimes Katarina was calling her for breakfast downstairs, but rather often she ate alone in the room, as the servants were bringing her the food. They were not really allowed to communicate with her and to stay for more than a few minutes, but Maja was always trying to comfort the mage as best as she could. 

 

The servant often shared with Lux that the riots and the Demacians on the streets were becoming more and more and that's why all soldiers, including her husband as well, were working longer hours and were always exhausted at the end of the day. She later went on to explain how Katarina usually returns much later and frustrated. Lux was worried about where all this might lead and that the times were not exactly the right ones to ask about her brother, suggesting that it would be too suspicious. Lux seemed to understand the situation, but when she asked to know more about her people, the maid just put her head down and said that she should not be in the room any longer. After that their conversations were short and rather empty. The golden haired girl could tell that the servant was still distrusting her and she was still scared that the Demacian might trick her.

 

The mage was not blaming her for feeling that way, and in fact she was partially sorry that she will have to trick the only person she does not despise in the future, but Lux would not exchange for anything the few hours for freedom that she had had that afternoon. In fact that was the only thing that prevented her from total despair- that and the thought that Garen is somewhere in the city.

 

It was a Saturday morning when the assassin woke up, she rigidly got off the bed and headed towards the slave girls room. When the Noxian walked in she saw as usual the huddled up mage on the bed. She was not sleeping, but she had faced the windows and did not make any signs of awareness. She seemed deeply sunk in her thoughts and not paying attention of anything else around her. The sun was giving up its first sun rays and it was warm outside, however the Demacian had surrounded tightly the blanket around her. She wore her night gown on her, but she was still feeling too exposed- she had never got used to the assassin’s presence and even though she was giving less of a fight, while Katarian was pleasurably forcing herself inside of her, she was still trying as much as she could to preserve her dignity if not then, then at least at the rest of the time. She sharply snapped out of her drifted state as she felt the cold hand of the assassin sliding underneath her robe along her shoulder and back. She did not move; she just closed her blue eyes hoping that the scarlet haired woman would finish fast this time. It was too early in the morning to hope that the duty calling of the assassin to go to work would save her, so she submissively turned on her back when the Noxian pulled her. Katarina’s hand was now on her shoulder, still beneath her nightgown, when her fingers moved in front and started slowly to move down and up along the skin between Lux’s breasts. She remained silent and passive, as her blue eyes were fixed somewhere on the ceiling. It was better this way- when she did not resist it, it was hurting less and sometimes when she was trying really hard, she was succeeding to ignore the humiliating things that the redhead assassin did with her body.

However, it seemed to her that every time was getting longer and longer, and Katarina was more and more enjoying herself, at the same time wanting more and more of the Demacian. She didn't like it, she never did. Sometimes she wondered was it possible ever to experience some joy of it. Lux had always thought before that, that it was supposed to be happiness shared between two lovers, but how could she feel happiness by this deranged woman's abusive nature, or the fact that Lux never lets herself forget what Noxus had done to her and her people. Her mind involuntary wondered if it was going to be any different if Ezreal or anyone else was on Katarina’s place. Lux never loved Ezreal the way he loved her but she still saw him as a close friend, she would have rather have him than Katarina. She shivered- the Noxian had moved the covers off her and was sliding her cold hand along one of the slaves legs, advancing upper and upper. The mage automatically pulled it, locking her knees together. Katarina looked at her- the same cold, mocking, libidinous, and impudent stare, which she had frequently seen in the woman's eyes. Her green eyes- always proud, dark and piercing right through Lux’s soul, like she was constantly exposed, stripped, bare and naked in her view. She smirked; a cold, mechanical, and contemptuous smirk.

 

"Are you having something else in mind, my slave," Katarina asked rhetorically as her lips slid aside the corners of her mouth, "something rougher, perhaps?" she was now near her legs, above her, almost seating on her knees, as the assassin leaned towards her arm. The womans head bend slightly towards one of her shoulders, letting the few golden sun rays fall on her red, messy from the sleeping hair. Her green eyes impudently and libidinously examined Lux’s entire body, as her eyebrows lifted questionably towards the girl. Lux hated this; she hated all of it- Kat’s look, her arrogant voice, her cold hands touching her, the toy being inside of her. She felt nauseous. She sighed heavily, as the mage loosened her legs, and closed her eyes without saying anything. The assassin smiled victoriously. The Demacian put her head back up, as she felt the woman’s fingers and the even the assassins rough nails on Lux’s foot, knee, thigh… She really hoped that Katarina would finish fast this time. Lux felt cold as the Noxian lifted the robe to her waste, revealing everything beneath it. Katarina pressed Lux’s with her body, but that did not make her feel any warmer. She could hear the redhead smirking while she was staring at her face again. Katarina loved playing with her, with every part of her; Lux was entirely hers and hers only. That thought was giving her some surprising tranquility. Before the war ended no one except that Katarina was attracted to the Luxanna Crownguard, even Katarina didn’t understand it either.No one had ever noticed that Katarina had longed to touched her; no one except her would ever touch the girl. Lux was her private seducer, her private tempter to the gates of eternal suffering and she had somehow acquiesced with that thought. Katarina was still giving a lot of money to the Noxian army in the idea of a "charity," She was still very supportive of the military and its choices in the occupied territories, especially in these moments, when she was in her bedroom. The assassin had come to the conclusion that in that time it was best to ignore the quiet voice that was whispering in her head that what she was doing was wrong; and instead to give in to the urges that her entire body were screaming while being close to this goddess of suffering.

 

Lux closed her eyes as she jerked, feeling a sudden cramp in her stomach. She could not help it, but exile noisily through her teeth, overwhelmed with the abrupt pain that had come and gone. Katarina lifted her head from the girls chest, surprised from her spontaneous shudder. The Noxian felt the need to ask her what was wrong, but she did not, why would she care about if Lux was well or not? Instead she paused above her, examining her thoroughly in silence. The Demacians head was now turned aside to the windows, buried, as much as she could do so while lying on her back. Katarina hated this, she hated when she did not know what Lux was experiencing- she was convinced that she did not care whether it was hatred or despair, but she was enjoying herself when knowing exactly what she was causing the Demacian. The assassin put her weight on one side of her own body, as she lifted her other hand from the bed and directed it to Lux’s face. She clutched the golden haired girls cheeks tightly as she roughly turned her towards her. Her blue eyes pierced at the woman with hatred, but there was something else in them, some anguish that Katarina had not found in them before. For a while she was staring at her, examining her, studying her, trying to figure her out. She felt somewhat peaceful while gazing at the mage’s face – she was so beautiful, her golden blonde hair that was now carelessly falling aside was making the assassin even more wet; her delicate light skin was filling her with indescribable pleasure; her soft, formerly so lively, but now pale, lips were setting the Noxian on fire whenever she looked at them; and Lux’s blue eyes were always weakening Kat’s entire body, making her wants to fall on her knees and beg for her love. She felt fire in her throat, Katarina wanted to ask her if she was alright, if she could do something to make Lux feel better or anything at all. There was so many things that she wanted to tell her, but she felt that there was not enough words for them, that all of it was losing itself in the screaming silence between them. After a long pause, the assassin smirked and drawled viciously:

 

"You know, I could be gentle with you, you have only to ask nicely." The mage did not say anything. She tried to turn her eyes as best as she could away from the assassin, she couldn't stand the woman's mocking expression for another moment. The pain in her stomach had gone as quickly as it had come, but she had the feeling it was still there. She knew more than well that she had not caused it; it was something else, something that had happened to her more than once, usually after a battle. For a second a childish thought passed her mind, hoping that her pain would lead to some horrible disease that she could pass to Katarina. She was breathing heavily, feeling her chest go up and down, and sensing the assassin's hand, which was still roughly holding her face across her bare, stripped breasts. Lux did not wanted to talk with her, she had not talked to her much this weeks, she feared that she would not control herself and the fact that she knew about Sona getting information about Garen would eventually escaped her lips. 

She just hoped that the scarlet haired woman would soon stop looking at her and finish pleasuring herself with the Demacians body. But instead, she broke after another long pause: "You don’t have to pretend with me, my little slave, I know that you enjoy it as much as I do," her lips were transformed in a mocking smile, but there was some stone cold libidinous in her green eyes and voice. Lux looked at Katarina with repulsion, feeling nauseous again, but remained wordless. She smirked. "Very well then, you just lay still as a good little Demacian, and leave all the work to me~," Katarina pressed herself harder to her exposed genitals, as Lux painfully felt her wet womanhood between her thighs. The woman's nightgown was the only thing that was now separating them. She looked again aside- at least now it was getting to an end. It was always the same- the assassin was stripping Lux, rubbing her body against her naked one, exploring and mapping her nudity, and after feeling that Kat could not restrain herself any further she was thirstily pushing the sex toy inside of her with the other half being inside Katarina. 

"Yes," she drawled "it is what you like, is it not? You like being beneath, passively letting yourself to me, playing a victim, when you’re the one that is at fault." Lux greeted her teeth, Katarina had let her head go, insatiable with the assassin’s hands touching all over her, and she had turned it aside. She did not know how much of this she could bare before losing her temper and talking back at all the nonsense that the Noxian was hissing in her ear. "Relax~," she sneered, "just be a good little girl and I will give you whatever you like, I will give you what you yearn for, my little Demacian slave." the scarlet haired woman seemed enjoying her talk. Katarina hardly thought that any of this was true, but she liked angering the Demacian and making her feel dirty. She was feeling the need to tell her something, even nasty, especially nasty. The assassin slid her hands beneath Lux’s bruised knees and started to fold her legs, pushing them aside, near her upper body. The Noxian was fully aroused, but she wanted to make it longer, to provoke the girl longer, and to have her longer… "You can trust me, you know that little slave. Whenever you were nice, I have given you what you…"

"Don't lie to me," the mage suddenly interrupted her, turning her head towards the woman and looking her spitefully. "Once was enough." She paused, still holding her legs near her.  
"What are you talking about," The redhead drawled incomprehensibly, surprised from her sudden shift of the moods, as she was still over her, not changing her position. She used her moments of passive realization to forcefully stretch her legs, escaping the Noxians grips, and dragged herself back to the frame of the bed, behind which was one of the stone walls. Now she was sitting, as her back was supported by the bed frame, and her knees were locked together before her. Lux rapidly grabbed the unbuttoned two pieces of the upper part of the night gown, joining them together so to cover her breasts. The Demacians other hand started hastily to cover with cloth her exposed legs, but her blue eyes did not moved from the Noxian. Katarina had just put her hands on the bed, supporting herself, as she was on her knees, and she on her turn was intensely staring back at the golden haired girl. Katarina seemed she had snapped from the shock, but she let her cover herself anyway. The assassin closed her head to Lux’s, as the girl could now feel her breathes on her face, and she was still piercing her stare right at her blue eyes, which were partially hidden with locks of hair.

 

"Is there something you want to say?" She asked with ice cold voice. Lux breathed several times, as she seemed to hesitate.

"I know about Garen," the girl finally said in one breath. Katarina backed up a little bit from her, surprised and in the same time disgusted by the mentioning of that name.

“And what of him?” The assassin asked bitterly.

“You and Darius….you two are planning something aren’t you?” Lux slowly said.

"I told you to never speak of this again" the scarlet haired woman said with attempt to control her voice, but the rage, the revulsion and the many others mingling emotions were slipping away. A silence followed.

"What is happening to him?," Lux said after a pause, gaining some confidence and spite in her tone.

"Nothing that is of your concern," the Noxian replied almost immediately, with determined, cold voice, which slowly indicated every syllable of the pronounced words.

"Lies," the mage yelled suddenly, "you're lying again!" Katarina swiftly grabbed her for the neck.  
"Silence, slave," she commanded loudly, not bothering to hide her anger anymore. "Had someone told you this?!"

"Does it matter," Lux replied not lowering her voice. Katarina closed her face again to hers, as she said with contented rage, emphasizing on every word:  
"Yes, it does, did you forget who I am?"

"So you don't deny it," the mage was too angry with her, and already knew that there was no turning back from this, but she did not intended to involve Sona and Maja as well. She decided to take all Kat’s rage upon herself, Katarian could beat her as much as she wants, but Lux was going at least to tell what was on her mind. The assassin remained silent, but was still looking her with incredible rage ready to tear the girl apart only with a stare. "Why aren't you yelling now," the Demacian continued, with a little less loud voice, but still louder than her usual speech. "Or is it because you know..."

"I do know" the assassin said trying to manage her anger again. The mage felt that her grip was weakening and she used the chance to push the scarlet haired woman hands off her. She could still sense her though.

"I know you do, though I wonder if I want to know if there isn’t more to tell."  
The Noxian suddenly slid her hand between the Demacian and the wall, gripping and pulling locks of her golden hair from the back of her head. She jerked and screamed from the sudden pain.  
"Shut this pretty mouth of yours at once," Katarina clenched through her teeth.

"No," she said whimpering still from the pain. She had bent her head toward her pulling arm, in order to lesser the hurt. "I’ve dealt with your sickening acts," the assassin pulled her harder and she cried out again, "but that's it. You don’t have anything to keep me quiet anymore. Who knows what is happening to my brother, and what other truths you have denied, is there anything true that have come out of your mouth?"

"Shut up!" Katarina yelled hitting her head to the wall.

 

"Why, I am as good to you as dead! All this time of you raping me while I lied still, that is turning you on, isn't it?" the assassin hit her one more time harsher to the cold stone, and she screamed with pain. "That's right, kill me and after that fuck me! I bet it won't be any different for you! At least my corpse would be submissive to your disgusting touches!"

 

"Silenced this filthy mouth of yours!!" Katarina shouted in her ear as she took with her other hand Lux’s face and squeezed it. The Demacian felt how the assassin was suffocating her and started moving wildly. Her hands, formerly automatically grabbed the Noxians wrist in order to ease the grip, now let them go, and along with her legs she started punching and kicking hopelessly at all directions. The assassin was much stronger than her, and she knew with that black collar that blocked her magic that she wouldn’t be able to overpower the Noxian. Lux did not have a plan, she was holding onto the moment, on the goal to survive this. In a moment, with one lucky kick, she succeed to hit Katarina in the chest and to push her a little bit from her. The Demacian breathed heavily, as she collapsed her exhausted body again pressing on the bed frame, the wall and the pillows on which she was sitting, trying to enlarge, as much as she could, the distance between them. She was inhaling and exhaling rapidly, as she saw the assassin, now sited on the middle of the one side of the bed, doing the same, as her green eyes were now wide opened, and she was clenching her hands in fists, yet her scarred face appeared....calm.

 

"Don't you dare attempt that again," the scarlet haired woman said with incredibly calm voice.

"Or what," the mage said boldly as she put her head rest on the wall behind, still looking right at her.

"Don't," the assassin threatened, wishing to retreat from that scene. She was still beyond rage and she did not know if she could really control herself. She hadn’t regret for every hit that she had laid upon the Demacian girl, but in the same time she felt something was off whenever she continued causing Lux pain. Katarina broke the stare from Lux, looking away in order to repress the desire of damaging her.

"Nothing has changed," Lux said with serious and untouched voice. "I want answers, and you want to fuck me and kill me, and not necessarily in that order."

"If you had any intelligence left in that Demacian brain of yours, then you should keep your mouth shut if you know what's best for you!" the Noxian shouted with great rage, tightening herself and not moving from her place in order to restrain herself from killing the girl. Lux mechanically closed her blue eyes from startling, but opened them quickly.

"What is best for me is far away from you!"

"Silence!” Katarina yelled over her, concentrating on her breathes so not to think of Lux.

"Everything that was best for me was taken away by you and your people!” she continued without seeming to notice her. "And you have probably killed everyone, for who I have agreed at first place to put up with that, to put up with you! Have you really persuaded yourself that I desire all that humiliation and torture? That I want your pervert hands to even touch me, or you to crawl on me whenever you are aroused?"

"You better shut up, or…"

"Or what? Kill me if you dare, why I should be scared, you people have killed or enslaved everyone that I cared about, haven't you? My people, where are they if not in the occupied territories or enslaved? Noxus had chased them off their homes, and chase them into Shurima or Ionia! Now Darius is decorating the walls of the city with their heads,and you’re the one that brings back their heads!" Lux did not seem able to stop herself.

"Who told you…" the assassin started over shouting her, but she was again interrupted.

"Who told, who told! Why, because I was supposed to be isolated here so I would never find out and be just be your plaything! Well, I know about the rebellion and that Noxus is massacring every Demacian they see, is that not true?!"

"What do you know about anything?!"

"No, I know! I know you like raping me while I am silent, but I guess you won't do it now, will you?! I don't arouse you when I speak the truth, do I? You like me silent, you like the lies, but I won't be anymore! I want answers and not lies! If I have them, and if I know they are true I promise that you will have again your corpse for playing, but is there any reason, any at all, to do what you please now? Kill me if you wish, I don't want to live without the hope that Demacia will rise and one day will have your head on a spike!..."

 

In a second Katarina snapped and grabbed her harshly by the neck and dragged her to one of the windows with inhuman force, and without say anything Katarina pushed Lux’s body against the glass window. She leaned towards her and sneered spitefully:

"Remember the first time when we did this? I showed you your people, in chains and auctioned off. Now you see there is no one left. And mark my word, pest, the next time we do that you will see the heads of the slaves on a spike, after all I have the right to kill what is not Noxian!" the assassin pulled her back and hit her to the wall nearby: "And then, when you beg me to kill you, I shall take everything, that I gave you, off your body," Katarina slid her arm along Lux’s inner thigh, "I will "PLAY" with you for a last time and when you are beyond comprehension, "sickened" by everything that I have done to you, only then will I grant your wish and let you fall from this window, where your filthy, Demacian flesh will rot alongside every other Demacian!”

Lux did not say anything, her blue eyes were full with tears- what was she imagining?- she would always be Kat’s slave as long as she was still breathing. She could not bear the thought of knowing to be the reason of the death of anyone, what was left for annihilation of entire city. Lux knew Katarina had a lot of influence in Noxian politics, she could get Swain to order the the genocide of Demacians if she wished to. The mage needed to protect the lives of the slaves left in that city, and Darius was only searching for a reason to kill them.

"Are we clear," the assassin asked coldly. Lux barely nodded her head, as she tried to look as boldly as she could. "Will you finally shut up?” She asked and the Demacian nodded mechanically, "and not mentioning him again?"

"You wish that…" she started but found strength to stop. However it was too late, the assassin grabbed her by the back of the neck, causing the mage incredible pain, and the scarlet haired Noxian dragged her in the middle of the room, in front of the bed. She turned to the girl in order to face her, so now they were standing still, face to face.

"Kneel," She said coldly. She looked at the woman with enlarged blue eyes, not moving. "I SAID FUCKING KNEEL!” The mage blinked rapidly, startling from Katarina's sudden change of voice. She looked at the assassin in the same time with spite, fear, threatening and begging. Lux did not realized what she was doing before she felt that one of her legs slowly bent, followed by the other, and she found herself kneeled before her mistress. Her night gown was covering her knees, but she could still feel the cold, wooden floor underneath. She did not want to look up, but she did not want to look what was in front of her either. For a moment she looked straight at the floor, but then she sensed the Noxian advancing, and she roughly pulled the slaves head up. The golden haired girl looked at the assassins cold, vicious and self- pleasured expression.

 

"What are you doing?" she asked childishly, if she did not know the answer already. 

Katarina smirked."You know, you are not the first pretty girl that I have seen in my life, but you are the first one that dares to talk to me like this, especially in the position you’re in.” She laughed somewhat falsely. "I guess that is how you attracted me, how you kept me in your trap," She went closer to her, holding more firmly her head.

"Now, you better do exactly what I say like a good little slave, or my threats would not be just words, but actions" With her other hand Katarina lifted her nightgown until it was above her waist. Lux, more than ever convinced of what the assassin wanted her to do, tried to turn her head aside, but her fingers were holding Lux strongly.

"Don't move," she said with low, serious voice, as she let the hold of the girls face. The Demacian did not move, she did not dared to. Kat’s free hand slid around her lips, and she pushed one of her fingers between the mages objecting lips. Katarina felt with incredible pleasure the moist and warmth inside her mouth.

"Open it," she ordered, as Lux was looking up to her, but still saw with panic her dripping womanhood. She conformed to this order as well. The assassin smirked. "You like using your mouth, don’t you?," she grinned libidinously, “There’s a reason I didn’t cut your tongue off yet~”. The assassin advanced even closer to the mage, as her hand went on the back of her head, and Katarina grabbed her firmly: "Slave, I believe it is time for you to make better use of your tongue~".

Pressing Lux’s face against the roughness of Katarina’s panties, the fabric foraging her, the assassin forced her deeper into the fabric, desperate for a release. Katarina tightened her grip on the slaves hair to the point Lux stuck her tongue out to lick the passing on her tongue, where that wasn’t enough to please the scarlet haired woman. Katarina panted and moaned, one hand burying itself into Lux’s golden hair, jerking and persistent all at once, the other moving to caress her own breast.  
“That it, do what you were given for~” the assassin moaned  
Lux silently began to sob and, licked the woman’s sex. The mage continued on Katarina’s clitoris, tongue swirling around it, lips sucking and pulling, and when Katarina had enough of the cloth covering the moist of Lux’s tongue she roughly tugged on the Demacians hair.  
“Remove it and continue” the Noxian ordered, staring with a smug grin on her face.  
Lux silently obeyed and moved the panties to the side and carried on as she was ordered to.  
The mage licked and sucked harder as she pleased the scarlet haired assassin with her mouth until she was a gasping, moaning, and dripping her juices down the edge of Lux’s chin. Only then did the Demacian push her tongue inside, wet muscle converging and splitting at the tip, drilling into Kat’s with the same licking she did the first time she performed oral on the Noxian. She dug deeply, searching for the best spots, so that Katarina would finish quicker.  
To Katarina it was nice; having her shove the mages face harder into her womanhood, pushing her own body flush against the girls mouth. Katarina knew she was the one in control, Lux was just her plaything to use whenever she pleased.  
“You like this, don’t you? You like getting on your knees for me, you like pleasing your mistress~”  
Lux shuttered by Katarina’s dirty talk, in no way was she aroused by this, the Demacian just wanted the scarlet haired Noxian to finish quickly. Still, this meant that Katarina was close.  
The golden haired girl could feel Katarina’s walls tighten around her tongue, lively with each flick, every time focused on her vaginal hole. The assassin’s hands were jerking cruelly at her golden hair, fingers digging into her scalp.  
“Keep going, Fuck…I’m close.”  
Katarina’s raised her head up, as her mouth fell open, moaning heavily. From then on, the assassin moan loudly when she came, she bucked up into the Demacian, thrusting herself into her mouth while she laughed cruelly at the girl below her.

 

While Katarina was dressing, Lux sat lifelessly on the floor, as she had put her back against the outside side of the frame of the bed. She had fixed her stare at the empty space before her, and she looked rather dead than alive. The mage’s head was numbly tossed aside. A few tears had dried on her face while sliding down her cheeks. Her golden hair was a mess, and she had just folded her arms around her in order to cover the still unbuttoned nightgown. Her legs were clinging closely to one another. The assassin had finally finish dressing, as she adjusted her black top and fixed her belt. The Noxian approached her, she did not move, only her big, blue and empty eyes slowly looked dully up towards him with a mixture of exhaustion and despair. Katarina stared for a moment back at her- her eyes were peaceful, serene and untouched. The sharp lines of the woman’s expression had not become softer, but somehow even if her face was the same cold and indifferent one, the assassin looked rather satisfied and pleased. Katarina walked closer to the silent girl, Lux tensed up as the woman was slowly approaching her. She didn’t want Katarina to touch her again, she didn’t want her at all, she didn’t know what to do, if she isn’t going to do something Katarina will hurt her….

The scarlet haired woman only approached closer, unbothered by the slave’s frantic expressions. In a panic moment, Lux didn’t know what to do...she panicked...and spit on her mistress.

There was absolute stillness. No air stirred the wooden floor. No maid would be walking in.No books falling.Not a sound could be heard either close at hand or in the far off distance of the house. Even Lux’s own breath seemed to die as soon as she realized what she did. That was a big mistake. It was an eerie sort of tranquility, so instead of being soothed her senses become heightened. Katarina’s eyes were a knife in her ribs, the sharp point digging deeper. Where there had been lust was a calm look, but not in any vulnerable sense. Uncomfortable with the void, she had filled it with an emotion she was more at ease with - raw anger. The unmoving gaze was accompanied by deliberate slow breathing, like she was fighting something back and losing. felt like the prey even though no predator could be detected. It was as if the world were encased in a cocoon, a bubble, and there was no way out. Lux knew she was going to get killed.

 

To Katarina all she could remember was red. Everything went red. Her vision blurred as a flame curled in the pit of her stomach. Her brain went on overdrive as it picked every moment that she was calm about. The anger weighed down on her but instead of breaking even more, her heart turned ice cold and slunk into the shadows as her brain took complete control. The flames in her stomach rose up to her chest and crawling through her veins, took over the rest of her body. Her fingers curled into fists.. Waves of fury rolled off her as the rose to the assassin’s cheeks. The term anger, barely even touched the tip of the volcano that she so clearly was enraged  
Lux gulped, “I…”. She had nothing to say the way the Noxian was looking at her was made her shut her mouth in silence. Lux tried to apologize but...

The assassin threw her body weight behind the fist that edged closer to the Demacians face, it hit Lux’s jaw with such force blood pooled into her mouth. Pain erupted from the point of impact. Katarina grasped the mage’s head in her hands and brought her knee cap up to the girls nose, there was a blunt crack and a loud scream was heard from the golden haired girl then the assassin released her golden haired head. Crimson leaked from both the girls nostrils and her nose was twisted right.Sharp pain lanced through the mages body and colorful spots flashed in front of her eyes, it felt like her whole body had been beaten and every movement caused some muscle or bone to ache. Lux weeped at her own suffering and tried to apologize.

“I-I...so...s-sorry...AHHH!” 

The Noxian drew her fist back again and it ploughed into Lux’s stomach, it was like hitting a train head on. Lux’s guts smashed together, blood vessels bursting. Katarian continued the assault by punching her jaw over and over, the scarlet haired woman’s fist collided with all her body weight. The assassin continued this battering until she was bored, which was ten minutes later. Her chest gently rose and sank with each shallow breath she drew in.

“You dared to disrespect me in such a way…” Katarina whispered viviously, she was clearly enraged as she stared at the slave’s beaten body, but Katarina wasn’t done just yet.

Her enraged green eyes gazed the room, until her eyes fell on her desk with the many documents, she saw just what she was looking for. She found the large metal eight inch pipe that she picked up in Zaun to encourage more trading between the two nations. Especially considering that Zaun had such advance technology as did Piltover. The assassin quickly walked over to the desk and pull out the metal pipe from under the desk.

 

Color drained from Lux’s face when she saw the redhead Noxian pull out a long thick metal pipe. The Demacian was shaking, stammering, unable to speak, wide eyed, and edging backwards. She just stared in fear.

 

"Are you afraid?" Kat’s voice was hushed, but excited. Katarina grips her hand painfully tight. Lux winced and nodded softly. The assassin made a small noise of discontent and pulled her close to her towering body and led her forcefully towards her bed, Lux’s blood was beginning to drip on the sheets. "I’m going to teach you a lesson that you’ll remember the next time you do something this stupid!."

L-Lesson?" She stuttered back, The Noxian nodded earnestly and theatrically plopped down on the edge of the bed, still gripping the slaves hand.

Lux resisted in vain as the assassin pulled her face to the woman’s scarred face. "Yeah, a L-Lesson." Katarina mocked her before the Demacian could react, she felt the edge of the metal pipe against her opening. Lux’s blue eyes widen when she realized what the woman was going to do. Lux attempted to struggle, but Katarina twisted her arm until it snapped, making the gold haired girl scream and cry in pain, pressing her body further into the bed. The girl closed her blue eyes tightly, trying her best not to cry, "Please, I don't want to do this..." the mage whispered shakily.

The bloodthirsty Noxian gave her an exaggerated and sarcastic look of sympathy. "I don’t care what you want." Katarina growled. 

The assassin pressed the cold metal pipe teasingly against her opening,the golden haired girl gasped and her blue eyes grew wide. Fear spiking. There was no way that would fit inside of her. Katarina positioned the pipe at Lux’s entrance, 

"N-no! That's not..I-I’m sorry! Please don’t this!!” Lux begged desperately as she sobbed louder. Katarina rolled her eyes and shrugged, "I’ll make it fit".

Before she could protest more, The assassin thrust the pipe in and tore into her already beaten womanhood. Making her scream and cry out loudly. Katarina gripped her fingers around the pipe, forcing Lux to take in the whole thing.

“STOP! IT HURTS!!” Lux screamed, crying hysterically.

Without any regard for the Demacians comfort, Katarina gripped her body and began her assault on the girl. Stretching her cunt to its limits around the thick cold pipe. Lux cried out clutching herself to the bedsheets in pain as the pipe tore through her mercilessly. Katarina drank in her unwillingness, encouraging the assassin’s brutal onslaught. Katarina thrusted her arm forward becoming painfully harder and more vicious.It was as if every sound that escaped Lux’s mouth was set to the frequency that would shatter her soul again and again. Lux tried to ignore the pain in her womanhood as she was bent over on the bed, unmoving. Unblinking. Unthinking. It was all she could focus on for now; she was crying in pain, she didn’t even know that blood was dripping down her legs from the assault, and yet she felt this same pain over and over. 

A sudden gush of pain jolted throughout lux’s cunt as Katarina picked up the speed. Her sex ached, her arms lost tension and her legs began to weaken. 'Just wait for death' she thought as she lost the color from her face. It was as if her heart had suddenly stopped beating and all the blood had run down from her legs. The mage’s tongue was soaked in the taste of blood. Bruised and winded, with a leg in agony, After a while, Lux stopped responding to Kat’s assault. The Noxian roughly pull the blood stained pipe out of Lux’s abused cunt and left the girl on the bed where she was bent over, as the Noxian dropped the metal pipe that made a loud ‘cling’ sound. Katarina had really broken her, but she did not care. All that she could think of was the incredible pleasure beyond any words of anyone that she had experienced while at the same time crashing her arrogance. Katarina smiled at the bloodied mess she made out of Lux, the assassin turned and walked out of the room, leaving the unconscious girl.

 

  
Katarina sat down at her kitchen table, acting as if nothing had happened. The maids brought the the trays and as usual started to put them on the table. Katarina sat in her usual seat, on the one end of the table was the empty seat that Lux would have sat in. After the servants were done they quietly backed up a few steps from the table and stayed there with bowed heads in case their mistress wished something else. She waved her hands for the servants to leave, so they bowed their heads and left.

The assassin’s green eyes were fixed on the empty chair. Was Katarina too harsh on Lux earlier? No, that stupid girl deserved what she got. Katarina shook her head and resumed to focus on her breakfast. Three minutes later she heard frantic movement across the house. Seconds later, Maja runs in with a concerned look on her face, she was frantic.

"What is wrong?" She asked without thinking too much, her voice that seemed as if she didn’t care. The servant did not answer, breathing quickly and looking panicked. Katarina stood up and shook her by the shoulder to snap her out of that state, repeating this time with more control over her voice, "What happened?" the assassin demanded.

Maja regained her emotions and stared at her mistress, “Lux isn’t waking up!”

The scarlet haired assassin grabbed her shoulders harsher as she asked coldly:  
"What are you talking about?"  
Now the servant was looking right at the woman's green eyes and said:

 

“Lux is dying…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> doesn't look too good for Lux  
> Till next time ;)


	11. Doubt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katarina is left with her own thoughts and questioning the dilemma she has.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little different, this is solely in Katarina's POV.

Katarina abruptly took her hands off the shoulders of the servant as if the servant was full of diseases. The room was still silent as Katarina stared in shock at the same time backing up a few steps away from the maid. The assassin was looking back at her with uncertainty, alertness, disgust, worrisome and so many others feelings that were mingling across her scarred face.

 

The scarlet haired woman stayed silent for a moment, trying to comprehend a thought before she spoke "You’re lying," she hissed with controlled tone. Maja merely shook her head.

 

"Mistress, I do not tell lies " the servant responded with trembling voice from before.

 

"Then you must be mistaken," the assassin said immediately, as if trying to think of all the alternatives that did not lead to the reality of the mages current state.The blonde haired servant broke her look from Katarina and looked down to her hands on the floor. She sighed heavily, leaving a long pause between the words of the assassin and her reply.

"I wish that were the case, however, once we left I proceeded towards the room to give Lux her breakfast…..I saw her in the state she was in….”, Maja paused then shuttered at the thought before continuing. “ I went over to make sure she was okay but...she wasn’t moving, it wasn’t as if she were sleeping, it was as if she wasn’t there. I attempted to awaken her, but she was unresponsive, her skin was paler than usual. I called Ebba for help and neither of us could get her to wake up, Ebba said that Lux was seriously injured and that I should call you...so I did”

Katarina did not say anything further. She was quietly watching the bent down head of the servant, and even though she could not see the servants face she was quite positive that tears had started spilling down the maids eyes. The scarlet haired Noxian observed her for a while, not saying anything, trying to process all that had happened. Suddenly Katarina felt the need to move around; she felt that the room was too small, too dark, and too suffocating. Just moments ago the assassin was feeling content, pleased, as if rising all above the licentious filth that she had been feeling to sink recently. For once she had felt at peace, but then it seemed to her that she was abruptly pulled back down to all that inequities and wrongdoing. The assassin’s green eyes directed to one of the windows in the room. She looked outside- it was a warm and sunny morning. 

Just now Katarina realized that the time she usually leaves her house for attending her missions had long ago been passed. She sighed heavily concentrating more on the outside view. The people seemed to be occupied with their daily work- the women were busy circling with baskets in their hands, buying vegetables or bread for their homes, or taking care of their children that they had took outside for a walk; the men were usually in cliques lively discussing one matter or another; and the soldiers, who could be seen around were angrily terrorizing every beggar or Demacian slave that they could find on the street. Everything seemed in its order and purpose. The world had not stopped functioning without order in it, but she suddenly felt the need that it was essential for her to leave the house and concentrate on her next target. Katarina finally separated her eyes from the view outside and looked the servant . For a moment Kat’s eyes hurt from the sudden shift of light to dark, as she automatically closed them. She looked the servant again, noticing that she had not moved. Katarina stepped towards the servant and said with a loud voice, suddenly startling her.

“Take me to her" 

Maja quickly bowed her head and nodded.

“Yes,Ma’am”

 

The assassin and the maid both made their way to the room where Lux was, both of them were silent the whole walk. Once they walked into the room, the sight of the bloodied unconscious Demacian made Maja skin crawl once more as Katarina kept a straight face and appeared unfazed by the wounds she caused. Lux was now laying on the floor by the older maid, who was attempting to reawaken the girl. The scarlet haired woman walked up the bloody mess on the floor that had been a common sight to her now. The mage was grotesque. Already her eyes were swollen over and bloody spit drooled from her slack jaws. She appeared like a broken doll, still, it was not as worse as the state her body was in. It was her body that was damaged almost beyond the point at which it seemed most likely to lead to the Demacians death. The rest of the now blood soaked robe she wore was cut away by the elder servant in order to treat her wounds. The blooming purple patches and bumps on Lux’s rib cage and abdomen told of internal ruptures, likely organ damage. Lux’s elbow bone was twisted in a unnatural way,even yet that was not the worst of her injuries. Lux’s vagainal area took the most damage, Katarina could not see the full extent of the damages done to her due to the bandage wraps that was covered by Ebba to avoid further bleeding, but Katarina knew that’s where she hurt the girl the most.

 

“Mistress, shall I call a doctor or take her to the hospital?” the elder maid spoke, snapping Katarina out of her thoughts. The assassin’s green eyes stared at the elderly woman, her green eyes traveled to the maid’s uniform, which was now covered in blood. Katarina shook her head and turned her gaze towards the window:

 

“You shall do neither, keep her here till I have returned”, she said in a cold voice.

Both of the servants gave the assassin a surprised and worried look, but they merely nodded.

“Do you wish us to still continue to heal the slave?” Maja asked this time.

 

"Yes," the scarlet haired woman drawled irritated. She had returned to her usual cold and spite state, but still in her motions and voice a trace from panic and shock were left. barely glanced toward the unconscious mage, who was getting closer to death. "Get the first aid kit and try to keep her alive," she started authoritatively and rather impatiently, "I do not want anyone to enter the house other than me today- neither my sister, nor my father, even if they wish to visit; close and lock everything there- all windows, closets, cabinets and doors; and after you have locked the door I do not want anyone to enter or leave the house if even the slightest of these orders is not followed I shall arrange a slow, painful death for both of you. Are we clear?"

"Yes, ma’am” the two maids said quietly as they both nodded in conformation.

 

"Good," the Noxian murmured as she left the room without looking towards Lux any further. Maja immediately went to Lux, slowly assisting Ebba in her attempts to heal Lux. 

*

Katarina was absent-minded through the entire afternoon. She tried to concentrate on her work, but the scenes from the morning were repeating over and over again in her mind, as millions of doubts, concerns and questions were screaming all at the same time in her head. How could she have not seen this coming? How could she have let her anger get out of control? What was she thinking? Was she too harsh on Lux?

No, it was clearly not her fault. It was Lux all along that had made her sunk to that level, to base herself in losing her temper. Katarina was not the one to blame, the mage had consumed her; there was nothing she could do. Lux had made her weak, weaker than the girl, but now the assassin had to pay for that. What had bestowed upon Lux was Katarina’s doing. What was she supposed to do now? Should she let Lux succumb to her wounds and then Katarina can move on to the next slave? Should she have taken the girl to a doctor? To the assassin, all this was Lux’s fault for making her feel this way, this was the Demacians punishment for being so disrespectful, ‘this is not my fault’ Katarina repeated in her head. 

 

All the experienced bliss and pleasure, which she had known while hurting the golden haired girl, was now returning in even greater debts. But that came to her like a shock, not only was there the chance of Lux dying, but what are the chances she will find another slave just like Lux? There was not a chance. What would she do if Lux died? It was one thing the fruitless truth of her abusing and raping her slave; everyone had done that with their slaves, that was normal. But losing the girl? She had always threaten to kill Lux but never would she have thought to act on it. Most that Katarina would do to the mage was to remove a body part, starve or torture her, but not take her life. No, why would she care about Lux? That stupid girl was nothing more than her sex slave. But if Lux dies Katarina can’t find another slave that will cry, scream, beg, or talk back to her like Lux, she only wanted Lux….

 

"Katarina," a rough voice snapped her out of her thoughts. The assassin looked around as if she had just now realized where she was. The forest was as usual- windy, cold and wet, the weather had changed from the sun that was out earlier. Talon was with her, who had drawn the attention of the scarlet haired woman, he was playfully stabbing the Demacian man he held down. It seemed as if just now Katarina heard the cries and pleads of the man, who was tortured not far from where the assassin was standing. "The Demacian rebel organizer gave two more names and locations of the others with him who planned another attack on the city," Talon started reporting when he saw the look of the woman as if she had just arrived and did not know anything that had happened for the past few moments. "Do you think we should bring his head back and collect the bounty, then we can go hunt the other leaders?"

 

Katarina did not say anything for a while, as if trying to concentrate her memories on what had just happened. She looked coldly towards the bleeding Demacian, and then to her partner.

 

"How many does he claim have lead the previous riot with him," the scarlet haired assassin finally asked.

 

"Only two, but after a few more stabs here the number might as well increase." He smirked.

 

Katarina paused for a second time, leaving only the cries of the dying Demacian to be heard.

"That works fine, I’ll find the other name’s he mentioned and will take care of them," the woman said as her green eyes were looking elsewhere, which caught the attention of the male assassin, but he did not ask her what was wrong.

Talon shrugged and raised his dagger. Katarina was hearing as if somewhere in the distance, far away, the man’s cries and curses, but her mind was again consumed with the morning events. The Noxian was too distracted to be able to think clearly about her work today and she knew it. She did not watch Talon slit the man’s throat, she couldn’t think right. Talon then proceeded to stretch the wounds further into the man’s neck, until the man's entire head came off.

*

Not long after she had tracked down the other organizer and took his head, Katarina could finally think properly. After that the woman was sitting in her carriage, her mind tiredly wondered when Piltover were going trade their automobiles, like they have done with their sewer system and other technologies, the sound of the horses were giving her a headache. Still, trade with Piltover hardly bothered her, the Noxian needed to speak with someone that could be honest with and she knew the place.

 

It was already late afternoon, the sun was beginning to set, and the steps of Du Couteau manor were quiet as usual. Katarina felt at the same time at peace and at great anxiety as she saw from the distance the many still statues that were in the front of the manor before she walked in, as if all of them had pierced their accusing empty eyes at her. The Noxian closed her green eyes and swallowed, as she mechanically sighed to herself before walking into the manor. She left her body automatically walked through the familiar way inside the manor, as her thoughts were again randomly taking her attention and screaming in her at the same time millions questions and possible outcomes. Katarina paused for a moment as she looked around, noticing for the first time that the entire manor had become empty, the servants had retired into their rooms, there was no one there. Here it was cooler than outside, the large empty space looked somewhat dark, when only near the large hallway, where thousands of candles were burning it seemed bright and warm, even though other manors were using electricity, the candles give off a more secretive vibe than a light bulb would. The big windows, high above the floor, which were as well randomly spilling their last colorful shades of light upon one place or another, made the entire ceiling covered with golden light as if there was a heavenly world just above the darkness below. Before she had realized she found herself in front of a familiar face. Her father, General Du Couteau.

"Katarina" a familiar warm and fatherly voice snapped the assassin out of her thoughts; ”You have finally come to visit me. What's wrong? You appear troubled."

 

"I need to talk to you," the scarlet haired woman returned with her usual authoritative voice. The General looked at her surprised  
.  
"Talk to me? You could have spoken to me any other day"

"No, I need to talk to you now," Katarina replied coldly and impatiently. The man looked her in the same time suspiciously and with curiosity.

"Have you visited Cassiopeia today?," the General asked after a pause completely changing the subject.

"No," she replied dryly. For a second they did not say anything, as her father looked at her accusingly, but then he sighed and said that he would sit down with her. Katarina’s father was already planning on attending other business but from the moment his daughter said that she had to speak with him immediately the interest of the General had awakened. Katarina never looked this bothered in her life, but whenever she would speak with her father she was always rather discussing where he had gone when he disappeared and bragged about her kill count. Moreover, in these recent weeks she had not even once mentioned none of what he considered his eldest daughters most wrongdoings- the things that she was doing to the Crownguard girl. In fact,he was succeeding pretty well of not recalling her existence at all, but who was he to tell his daughter what to do with her slave, Katarina was a grown woman.  
.

But this time was different, and the General could sense it.

“Come, let us sit somewhere” her father said as he lead her to an end table made out of a slab of evenly cut marble and thin crisscrosses of black lacquer wood for the legs.

 

Katarina sat with all the grace of a sack of wet cement. Her body seemed to conform to the shape of the easy chair, even her face seemed to slacken and sink as if pulled by invisible strings gently downward. She was clearly conflicted by something.

"Forgive me, father, I didn’t know who else to go to, " the assassin started as she her green eyes were staring at the ceiling.

"That is alright, my daughter. Please continue," her father said mechanically.

"I have doubts," she said after a pause, "I have always followed my orders and desires. But now I have doubts in my actions, in my life, but above all, I doubt my mind."

"Doubt is not a pleasant condition, but certainty does exist. It is absurd to take things on your thoughts alone, without doubting or testing them in any way, and go on preaching that you really do have the answers, it appears to me you do not”. The General said after the scarlet haired woman had stopped talking for a minute.

 

"Yes, but I need guidance and I am not sure if I can guide myself out of this if I doubt my own mind," the assassin replied with her usual cold voice. There was a long moment of silence, which the man interrupted:

 

"What is it you doubt?," he finally asked.

 

"I doubt myself, I am afraid that I will not recognize the person I am anymore due to these…...desires I have for another person " the assassin paused, "I need your guidance, father"

"What are the unrecognizable path you fear to lose, for which you talk of?" The General asked.

 

"If I doubt myself like this, I will lose the person I am, I fear that path….," Katarina started looking blindly in front of her, "but I….." she breathed heavily and paused. "I don’t want to let her go…..” she stopped,her voice was starting to break as another silent moment followed. Kat’s father was listening to her carefully, as the man repeated in his mind a few more times the words of his daughter before he replied to her:

"It seems you have already decided, have you not?" he said slowly.

"But could it be right to doubt myself and keep what is causing me to doubt myself" the scarlet haired woman asked immediately. Another pause followed.

"Are you asking for my permission?," the General replied with another question. Katarina did not say anything. "Perhaps I could be more helpful to you if you just say what ‘truly’ worries you," the man started, but Katarina interrupted him sharply.

"No, you were right father, I have already chosen what to do and I do not need your permission. I have doubted the ways of my mind before, I believe that the preserving what is right as a Noxian is in my best interest" The assassin stated and stood up. Not long after she had left her seat, her father came from the other one. He looked at Katarina- her expression did not suggest that she was at peace. She seemed rather nervous and tired over something, but what was it that she did not want to let go? The General knew that there was no point of trying to understand what the assassin has in mind, now it was left only to hope that she would not harm herself.

.  
"I had hoped you could stay longer for a conversation than this, dear daughter," her father said quietly.

 

"No, I do not have the time for that now. Perhaps another day" the assassin returned quickly. She looked towards the back where there was a garden, the garden in front of it and the lighted candles during the entire days and nights that displayed the beauty and wonders of the garden, which was something she always liked as a child. "But I will stay here a little bit longer," she stated without asking for permission.

"But you cannot, it is already dark outside," General Du Couteau objected, "not to mention, it’s windy as well"

"I did not ask you," the scarlet haired woman returned impudently, "I am telling you,father".

 

The General looked at her authoritative, cold, but tired expression and sighed heavily knowing that it was pointless to continue the argument. After a pause he added:

 

"Do you still have doubts?"

 

Katarina looked down for a second and said with quite, but firm voice: "Yes," and without anymore words she directed towards the door. The General observed her as she went there, she sat on a stone bench and stared into the now pitch black sky and stilled motionless, the wind gently blew against her face and red hair. 

“They say sometimes the worst place you can be is in your own head, you are positive you wish to be alone, daughter?” Her father asked.

“Yes, I can’t run away from thoughts are that in my head, I can’t….” Katarina whispered.

The man lighted a candle and wordlessly headed to one of the doors in the manor, leaving Katarina in the dark, silent and cold garden with her tortured soul.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How did you like or not like the chapter? it's different from my usual ones so I'd love to read your comments below.
> 
> Till next time.


	12. Price to pay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katarina finds a way to deal with Lux's condition, but there is always a price.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: kinda graphic but enjoy

That night Katarina did not returned home. The servants spent the entire day keeping Lux alive and locked in her bedroom as she had ordered. The servants had been trying to stop the blood that was coming out of her genitals, Maja suggested that Lux might be menstruating, though Ebba said that was not the case. Ebba had asked Maja to prepare a basket of fruits and other foods just in case to leave it with the mage so not to let her starve all day if she were to wake up. The elderly maid surely did not like the Demacian, but even though she was treating her with the same impudent indifference it seemed as if she was sympathizing with her grotesque condition. Nevertheless, Lux was still unconscious no matter what they servants did, at times, they believed putting the girl out of her misery would be the best choice. 

The entire day Ebba was left to keep the mage alive as Maja cleaned around the house. She was circling around the room, thinking of other methods to wake the girl up, but none of them had succeeded. She was getting more and more frantic, as sometimes she was feeling sorry for the Demacian. Ebba never liked Demacians, she saw them as hypocrites and tyrants for their treatment of mages and other magical beings. This girl was different. Lux seemed innocent from what she seen from the other Demacians, she was also very beautiful despite being severely beaten, the maid wondered what Lux would have looked like if Katarina had not beaten her so senseless. Ebba had wondered what her mistress even saw in the girl. The elderly maid had been around Katarina since she was infant, watching the future assassin grow up, she noticed Katarina never been interested in people or objects, she sees them as equals. Katarina could kill a person and treat them as if they could easily be replaced as a weapon would. Yet, she wanted Lux to be kept alive instead of buying another slave, never had her mistress valued a person as she valued the Crownguard girl. Ebba was spacing out in her thoughts….

 

The elderly woman opened her eyes,snapping out of her thoughts,and just now she realized that it was already dark. There was no trace of her mistress. Mistress Du Couteau usually returns at this time, this late at night she was still gone.

*

It was a cold morning when Lux, all frozen and trembling,at least she was still alive. Ebba heard the familiar steps of her mistress returning, she hurriedly started to lift herself with her hands from where she was lying, when Katarina harshly pushed the door wide opened and laid her ice cold stare upon the mage’s body, the Demacian had been laying on freshly changed bed sheets, still not moving. The assassin was looking even more intimidating than usual- her scarlet hair looked messy, her assassin uniform were all rumpled and the dark circles under her eyes had become even bigger and more apparent than usual. Katarina quickly scanned the room, as she saw the clean room despite some bloodied bandage besides Lux. The scarlet haired Noxian automatically looked back to the maid as her cold green eyes pierced at her. For a moment Ebba thought that she would ran and crush her in a second, however when she glanced at her mistress, her eyes were not angry, her expression was rather cold and indifferent.

 

"Put some clothes on her and have her ready for me" she commanded with freezing tone. The servant bowed and mechanically did what she was told. The assassin’s eyes moved quickly all over her, seeing the maid put the blue dress on Lux that she wore a few days ago. 

"Follow me," Katarina said with the same unmoving voice and she observed the maid pick the unconscious girl up and obediently walked to her mistress. She backed up a few steps, still not putting her eyes from her, and freed the way to her. Ebba was holding Lux over her back, either the elderly woman was very strong or Lux was very light. The assassin just ordered her to proceed to the exit downstairs and as she walked slowly across the house as Katarina followed her impatiently, wordlessly observing the comatosed Demacian carefully during the entire time. When they got out of the house Kat pointed her to get the girl in the carriage and Ebba placed Lux carefully on the seat before stepping back outside, after Katarina seated herself on the opposite side, the maid bowed her head and walked back in the house, as they got under way in silence. 

 

It had not passed more than a half an hour, but for the assassin it seemed as if the carriage was traveling forever, Katarina always got a headache by the carriage noise before it had finally stopped. From inside nothing could be seen, it looked as if the assassin was leading the mage to her death. It was still very cold morning and while they were in the carriage Katarina had thrown at Lux a dark cloak with which she could keep herself a little bit warmer and hidden from anyone’s view. While they were traveling the assassin was not looking at Lux anymore, in fact she had been staring throughout the entire way the same empty space in front of her. When the carriage stopped and Katarina heard the ringing of the bells it hit her as for the first time this morning that it was the hour of the immortal bastion.

The door of the carriage opened and Katarina exited first, she glanced outside for a moment before grabbing the passed out mage. The assassin carefully lifted Lux up in her strong arms as if the golden haired girl was nothing more than a ragdoll and carried the slave. Lux’s head rolled back next to the Noxian neck as she walked with the girls weight.

The assassin slowly took off from the carriage, now clutching her fingers in the cloak around Lux. the mage’s entire body was trembling, even though she was still unconscious. Katarina found herself in a poor neighborhood full with beggars, different ethnicity and street sellers of already rotten food.

"This is going to be annoying," Katarina said to herself with the same cold voice as she walked to the small, dark, but full with strange decorated house in front of them. The scarlet haired woman knocked hastily several times on the door while carrying the Demacian in her arms. It opened making a lot of noise, as a young girl not more than thirteen invited them in. Katarina mechanically looked around the street before entering.

 

Katarina found herself in a small room with a low ceiling. There were windows, but the millions of stuff hanged around them and the dirt that the glass was covered with made the room look dark and murky. The entire area looked in complete disorder. There were a lot of plants, dried leaves, herbs, jars full with different potions or other unrecognizable substances, iron symbols and even death animals lying all over the old, dusty wooden tables, shelves and hangers. The thirteen year old girl, who was very dark and wore only a brown, very poor and torn up robe, had disappeared in another room. However, she returned quickly, appearing from the colorful curtain, which seemed to play the role of a door separating the two rooms. She silently rested her back to the moldy wall next to the curtain, as she waited for her mistress to appear.

 

"Katarina Du Couteau, to what I owe this honor of being granted with your presence," a woman who was still putting aside the curtain hissed with loud voice as she entered further the room. The sudden change of the cold silence caught the attention of the assassin, as the tone of the other woman, a deep, croaking, but in the same time high voice would make anyone shiver, but not Katarina.

Katarina looked at the new comer in the room, who seemed to be the owner of the house and the one that she was looking for. She was not old, probably in her early thirties, but her posture and the way she walked made her look older and somewhat rather odd. She was thin; her bony jutting shoulders were holding the loose, purple, but with all variety of darker purple spots, which was nothing like the usual ones. It was very open, almost completely revealing her breasts while she was moving; and as it was sleeveless, her skeletal arms were entirely bare. She wore a lot of wooden and metal jewelry of different colors and symbols around her neck and on both of her wrists and above her elbows. The loose, white cloth on her seemed mainly to hold on her because of the wide, oily rope carelessly tightened around her down waist, which on itself had a lot of herbs and other stuff tangled and hanged on it. Her face, neck, shoulders and arms were covered with black as a crow, long, straight, but thick hair, which was falling around in greasy straws. She had moved closer to her two visitors, and Katarina had the chance to see with the help of the many weak and smelly candles placed around the room that even though the woman reminded her of an old witch, she was merely a healing mage. Her head was down, making her hunching her back, but her deep, coal black eyes were piercing through her locks of hair right through the assassin.

 

"Vera," Katarina drawled with authoritative, cold voice, "I believe it is unnecessary to remind you that the matter of my visit needs to stay confidential, nothing will leave this house."

 

The thin, colorless lips of the woman stretched in something of a self pleasured, mocking smile.

"But you always do remind me, Du Couteau," she replied with the unchanged freezing high, husky voice sounding in the same time sardonic, greedy and joyful. It was still early in the morning as even hear the bells of the immortal Bastion were heard for the last time ringing before the beginning of the morning service. Vera paused for a second, as her eyes playfully circled the room and another mocking smile escaped her lips. "However you have never come back these days…..and with such a beautiful girl. What is the matter Du Couteau? Are you feeling well? You looked tired".

"That is none of your concern," the assassin stopped her sharply, as she shut up and satisfied herself only with a teasing look.

“What happened this one?” she asked with pleasurable curiosity as her dark eyes shift to the Demacians unconscious body. 

“She’s comatosed, I need you to wake her up” Katarina replied coldly.

Vera creeped up a smile, a smile with a twist to it, like of an insane woman, “Very well, lay her on the floor”.

Katarina bent down on her one her knees and placed Lux on the old wooden floor.

The assassin’s gaze followed the woman, who was by one of the upper shelves that was bolted on the walls. The woman grabbed a black metal closed container, no bigger than her finger, with ancient scripture carved into it. Vera then proceeded to walk back to where the Demacian was laying and turned to open the container before she stopped and stared at the scarlet haired woman.

“It is in your best interest to stand back, Du Couteau”, Vera said smiling. Katarina gave her a look of suspicion before obeying and taking two steps back.

The woman opened the black container and held it in front of Lux’s face, Katarina thought she was going to pour the substance in Lux’s mouth, but she merely held it to her nose.

 

Lux’s blue swollen eyes open instantly as her limbs flex in shock. She can’t move all that well, there is binding on her limbs and around her neck. Without a conscious thought, a choice, Lux tries to thrash around. Every muscle is weaker than it should ever be, yet her heart was racing. She didn’t know what happened, all she felt was pain, she still does feel that.

The Demacian wanted to stand but for the moment her legs have given way to gravity, shaky, weak, and scared. Though her blue eyes are open she can't think of why; her heart is pounding, mind empty. It's as if a hypodermic of adrenaline has been emptied into her carotid. Lux strain into the the unfamiliar room around her; what was this place? How did she get here? Did she die? The mage’s breathing rate beginning to steady. Until she saw Katarina and a strange woman staring down at her. Lux trembled and her eyes water. Her body feels hot and sweat starts trickling down her neck.

“What is…” she panted.

The strange woman turns to Katarina with a toothy smile, “She’s awake now”.

“I can see that, Vera” Katarina muttered.

After a moment of silence as Vera studied with eyes of the Demacian laying on the floor, the thin, grey eyebrows of the woman lifted with pleasurable curiosity:

"Today's unusual, isn't it," she asked with the same joking gratification, as if knowing everything before everyone else. "I am having the sense, Du Couteau,that today we will play with a different toy," she smirked lustfully as she looked again at the scarlet haired Noxian and then the Demacian slave.

"So you must already know why I am here?" the assassin asked her with formal voice, but still impatient. The healing mage hissed loudly- a high, mocking and wicked laugh that echoed around the small, shady room that made Lux shiver. Then she suddenly stopped, as she pierced her deep, ink black eyes into the assassin, and bitted her downer lip,in the same time letting her lips spill into a libidinous smile:

"Du Couteau, you might be distinguished from the rest of us with many things, but you are most certainly not the first Noxian that had come to me with a slave girl." She paused, playfully enjoying the product of her words, as the assassin remained unmoved, but Lux looked at Vera and after that Katarina, changing side between both of them in alarm. What was going to happen to her?

"Then, are you capable of performing what I require of you,Vera," the assassin asked coldly, completely ignoring her expressions and the impudence of the older woman’s words.

"It would cost you significantly more than our usual businesses, you know what I will require to take from her as payment, you wish to take it from a slave?" she smirked greedily.

Lux managed to slightly sit up, but still grasping her arms around her stomach and chest in pain, she forgotten that her arm was broken too as she cursed quietly in pain. The golden haired girl glanced towards the scarlet haired Noxian again, as she wondered what possibly could be their usual "businesses." She wondered how Katarina could be even able to make a deal with such a creepy woman, but she put nothing past the Noxian anymore.

"The price is not important, she is mine" Katarina replied coldly, seeming more and more determined to end up with this as quickly as she could. Vera smiled pleased.

"And it would be very painful," she added examining their faces.

“I don’t care” Katarina coldly said, “You cannot simply numb her?”

“I could, though I assume she has major nerve damage ‘there’, does she not? Numbing her with a potion or natural remedy may negatively affect her brain functionality.” Vera explained with a smile on her face.

"I suppose it can’t be helped," the assassin said. The woman hissed again. She turned this time to Lux who was still sitting on the floor:

"Darling child, is this your first tearing?" she asked with rather nice tone, but still husky and high.

"It is her first one," the red haired Noxian answered without waiting for the light mage to have the chance of thinking what to reply.

 

Vera bitted again her downer lip, as her big yellow teeth showed, and she looked again at the assassin, lifting her grey eyebrow and smiling with pleasurably mocking surprise.  
"For the first time, indeed?" The woman did not wait a reply of her teasing question; she turned again to the mage. "The beautiful Luxanna Crownguard- known truly only by one…"

 

"Watch your tongue, witch," the scarlet haired Noxian coldly interrupted her, making her put some control over her libidinous expressions. She looked at her with unmoved, bent down face, however her eyes pierced straight at her. But then her attention shifted again to the Demacian.

"How do you know my name?" Lux asked with curiosity, forgetting for a second her worries. Vera  
put again the lustful smile on her face.

"But how could I not my dear, your name was all over these areas, the famous Luxanna Crownguard,’The Lady of Luminosity’. Everyone knew you for the many battles you fought. However, I have not heard of you since the war had ended, I assumed you died," she paused looking libidinous for a second to the assassin and then back to her, she examined the marks on the girls body. "But recently I suppose you have been fighting in only Du Couteau bedroom…".

 

"That is enough!" Katarina said angrily with louder than her usual voice, as the woman immediately shut up, looking at her obediently, but still having the pleasurable smirk on the corners of her lips. Lux envied her ability to be able to annoy the scarlet haired Noxian just enough to get her out of control, but not enough to be beaten or raped like the mage usually ended when she tried to oppose Katarina.

"Get on with your work now," the Noxian commanded to the woman. She smiled and she turned towards the thirteen year old girl which was still near the back wall as Vera murmured with a tone that sounded more like a vicious curse than words:

"As you wish, Du Couteau, let us now work to fix the damage from the fun." The woman made a gesture to the young girl, which made her move and went back to the other room behind the colorful curtain. Then Vera turned again to her two guests: "My underling, Lovis, would prepare the room, please have patience for a few more minutes." She was silenced for a moment as her eyes playfully moved from the assassin to the light mage, observing carefully their cold, apathetic expressions, which were now looking in opposite directions. After a few moments she interrupted the awkward silence, as she laughed loudly and inappropriately and said with her high, mocking voice: "But I completely left my manners in the other room, please to forgive my unintentional ignorance. Please, have a seat," she said as she rather dexterously crossed the room and started pushing on the floor the variety of stuffs that were laid on two chairs near the door.

"That would not be necessary," the assassin said coldly. Vera stopped for a second, looking at her authoritative, but tired expression, than without moving her eyes from her she pushed the rest of the things from the second wooden chair and turned to Lux, she helped pull the young girl to her feet, Lux somehow managed to stand, though her legs were shaking heavily like her legs were going to give up on her any moment.

"But perhaps you would like a seat, my precious; you seem rather tired, are you not?"

The golden haired Demacian snapped from her stare of the colorful curtain, where she had seen the young girl disappear and had been listening since then the noises from arranging that were coming from there. She looked at Vera, who was piercing her with her two deep, black eyes, but which at the same time were strangely giving her comfort. She glanced for a second at the assassin, as if expecting the woman to answer for her, but she seemed to have let her choose for herself.

"Yes, thank you very much," she said after she had finally comprehended the question and decided that it was better to do the exact opposite of the assassin when given the opportunity. She slowly passed Katarina, still struggling to walk with the extreme pain between her legs and sat on the old, squeaking chair. The scarred Noxian did not even seem to notice the girl, her attention was drifted in the millions of screaming doubts in her mind. Vera sat on the other chair, as she observed for a second the anxious and hovered green eyes of Katarina and then looked to the Demacian next to her.

"She is indeed beautiful, isn't she?" she asked as her mischievous eyes looked at the scarlet haired Noxian, the assassin did not seem to have heard her. "And not only for a Demacian," Vera continued undisturbed. Her eyes moved from the one to the other guest, "yes, she is definitely so much more than any other Demacian."

"Do you have anything against Demacians?," Lux interrupted, her voice was soft and raspier than usual, as she lifted her blue eyes from the floor and directed them to the woman. The voice of the slave girl attracted the attention of the assassin, as she looked at her suspiciously, but did not do anything more. Vera hissed entertained:

"And why would you ask such a thing, beautiful light?"

Luxanna hesitated for a moment, but then said with lower voice as she looked down to her hands.  
"Because...you are Noxian…”

Vera laughed noisily, piercing the stillness that was in the room. She looked amused to the assassin, who was still staring at the mage.

"Gorgeous beauty, I work for everyone that can afford me. More recently, Demacian slaves have been my more active customers" the woman started as she had succeeded to control her laughter. "The life, perhaps, had determined to be so that those who are Noxian are of higher value to me than those who are Demacian, it never mattered to me; it has taught me to some of my practices and my father was a Demacian after all."

 

Lux looked at her surprised. How could she act so indifferent to her people; to be grateful at them, but to betray them at the same time? Vera smirked joyfully, as she had understood all of her wonderings just by looking at the Demacian's eyes.

"You see, my father once had enjoyed himself with a girl from the other kind- a Noxian; blonde; not more than a seventeen year old girl," Vera started with quite, husky, but still piercing voice.

 

"Of course, these enjoyments always have a tragic ending," she grunted noisily, as she mockingly glanced for a second towards the scarlet haired woman with surreptitious look, but then she turned again to the mage. "The Demacian soldier who raped my mother was beheaded one week after the incident, but he did not leave her without a parting gift," she laughed. "The blonde girl, whose name was Hilma, died during my birth. I was taken under the protection of a mage that was helping her to bring me into this world, where I served him for the first thirteen years of my life. Turns out, my father was more than a Demacian, he was also a mage. I assumed he had to keep that identity hidden, otherwise Demacia would come for his head. The magic of the mage had taught me a lot, but you see my "Demacian" blood did not play nice with all their customs, so I did not stay long there," she paused looking again to the assassin and then back to the the golden haired girl. “ The two nations could have easily gotten along with one another if they weren’t so hellbent on destroying each other. But I, my precious one, I do not care for the opposite nations- the only thing of a nation that I care about is their currency," she laughed loudly as she noticed that her thirteen year old servant had returned from the other room. "But now, my rare light, you should not worry on which side I am, but for the pain and loss that you would experience just in a moment."

Lux looked at her in alarm and in-comprehensiveness.

"Poor little light," Vera said rather sympathizing, "to fix the damage done to you would be far less pleasurable than when you were receiving it ‘down there’. But as magic works, the price of that is to take your ability to have offspring's"

 

"Wait, what is it you are going to do to me?!" the golden haired mage asked as if she had realized it just now.

Vera looked with surprised mock smile at the assassin.

"You have not even told her? What if she minds, she will never bear children after this?" she asked with her usual provoking pleasure, but with note of seriousness in her tone as well.

"Last I recall, you do not serve her, you serve me," Katarina reminded coldly, looking straight at Vera's black, piercing eyes. She could not lay her stare to the mage; she felt that she would not find the strengths for this if she did look at the slave. Vera impudently examined Kat’s expression and then took Lux firmly by the hand as she stood up and gently pulled her to do the same. Lux was looking at the floor, but as she was led to the colorful curtain she suddenly lifted her face and made fast steps to catch up with the other woman. "Wait," the Noxian suddenly commanded as they had reached the curtain.

 

"What's the matter, Du Couteau? Do you have doubts of what you will take away from her," Vera said impudently, as her head was respectfully bent down, but her eyes were accusingly piercing the motionless expressions of the assassin.

 

"How do I know that you would not let her escape," Katarina asked viciously after a brief pause, as she ignored her question. Vera's colorless lips stretched into a fake smile, as she lifted her grey eyebrows and said:  
"There is no windows or doors back, miss- no one is supposed to attend what is happening there- but if my word is not enough then I guess you could always threat to take my insignificant existence if I do not succeed to guard your toy." She looked the assassin maliciously.

 

"Proceed then," she said with ice cold voice, as before they disappeared Katarina saw for the last time the face of Lux and a single tear going all the way down her cheek and making a miniature wet spot on her blue dress.

 

*  
“She screamed a lot," Katarina remarked as Vera had finally returned from the other room and had approached the assassin.

"Yes, she did, still I never seen a vaginal tearing as severe as hers before, but I managed to heal that. You must have had a lot of fun with her~" the other woman said. Her eyes and smile were still having its playful and libidinous expression, but they were far more controlled and rarer than before. "Lovis, assist her to put herself in order for leaving- it should not take long. Her body is very young and the stress that it was put through was too great for it- she would not stop bleeding for a while. I managed to fix all her broken bones and ruptured organs, I’ve also healed an old stab marks on both her hands, you need to be more gentle with her. She would be better to be left to rest for a couple of weeks," Vera stopped and examined the unmoved eyes of the scarlet haired woman, who were however concentrated at the empty space before her, "and it would be wise if you do not have intercourse with her during the time she is recovering". The assassin looked at the woman guardedly, but did not say anything more. After a pause Vera added: "But as my payments are, I removed parts of her uterus for my service, she’ll never bear children." Another long pause followed.

"I don’t care, it’s not as if I am capable of getting her pregnant," Katarina said mechanically. "You did a good job, do what you wish with your newfound ‘currency’, here is some silver so that no word gets out," the red haired Noxian passed her a purse full with ringing silver coins, which she took.

Vera stared at it for a moment, as they both remained silent. Finally, her dark eyes pierced back at her green ones and she said with mocking, sour smile:

"She is indeed beautiful; her offspring's would have been a rather good sight, I almost regret doing that to her".

"Nothing positive could have come out from her," Katarina said with bitterness in her voice.

"Love is not negative," Vera objected spilling her lustful smile along her pale face. The scarred womans face turned to her coldly.

"I do not love her," Katarina returned viciously.

"Perhaps not, but you care enough for her for not just killing her- it would have been a lot much easier and most certainly less expensive, you could have found another slave instead of keeping her alive," the woman said with husky voice.

"I am just not ready to let her die," the assassin said with unchanged tone.

"But is that not love?" Vera grunted teasingly as at the same time the curtain opened.  
The young servant girl walked in first followed by Lux who was entirely laying her body upon Lovis. Her face looked red and wet, but her face was completely healed as if she were beaten. There could be seen trails of blood on her dress and she seemed barely capable of walking as she was before. Gradually they reached the others, with lots of suppressed painful expressions of the Demacian who did not wanted to show her weakness even though it was more than obvious.

Lux succeeded of supporting herself to a wooden table nearby as Lovis slowly removed her from herself letting her to be supported by the old furniture. The mage dropped exhaustively her head down, facing the floor, and started breathing heavily, compensating for the lost air that she had experienced while trying to walk that distance. The others stayed stilled for a while and after it seemed she had succeeded to catch up her breaths, Katarina approached her taking her carefully by the arm ready to walk her outside the house. 

She suddenly jumped, gathering all her left strength and weakly pushed the assassin off her. She looked the scarlet haired woman spitefully with her blue, tortured eyes under her knitted golden eyebrows, and with curved lips expressing great disgust. Katarina observed Lux unmoved as she slowly succeeded to push herself from the table, barely managing to balance herself and made an unsuccessful attempt to make a step. She collapsed back on the furniture grabbing it tightly to succeed of not falling completely on the floor.

 

"Do not be foolish, little light," Vera commanded, stressing more on the seriousness of her voice, "you can barely stand on your feet as you were before. Do not deny a support without which you cannot move at all."

Lux looked strangely the woman, but put her head down after that, giving in her defense. Katarina approached the girl again with the same cold indifference as she firmly held her giving her far stronger support than the thirteen year old girl. Katarina carried Lux bridal style to the way out and to the carriage, where she carefully put the slave to lay comfortably as much as she could. Not long after that the carriage got under way and the mage felt how her mind was gradually drifting away into sleep, abandoning her weak body.

It had become already dark when they arrived back at the house. Lux had fight to stay awake as much as she could during the way, but she was giving in more and more, so when they had finally stopped she was half awake half asleep. The door of the house was opened by Ebba, who despite of the late hour was not asleep yet. Maja was as well there as they both observed the assassin coming in and carrying in her arms the exhausted Demacian. Lux seemed not completely responsive, but she was surely not completely unconscious either. Perhaps she knew what was happening around her; perhaps she knew that she had let herself in the arms of the person who just moments ago she was determined never to let touch the Noxian again; perhaps she just did not have the strength or the choice to object Katarina, but nevertheless, she had let herself be carried.

 

The servants walked before them as they climbed up the stairs and their mistress made them a sign to open the guest room next to hers. Maja opened it, discreetly changing a quick look with the other servant, as she pushed the door and made way to the scarlet haired Noxian to enter with the mage. They stayed on the door as she cautiously put her into the bed and as she made sure that she was still pretty inactive she turned to the two maids. She ordered them to take her nightgown from her bedroom and to change her, as she stressed to them to be very careful with the girl. They did as told and while they were dressing her Katarina waited outside the room, fixed her green eyes in the empty darkness. Lux did not seem to object the servants, she was too tired to even think, they quickly changed her, taking the dirty and bloody blue dress off her and putting on her the white nightgown. 

They carefully covered her with the soft, fresh blanket and sheets. When they were on their way out their mistress told them to take the dress with them and to make sure to be cleaned and ready for her when she wakes up in the morning. They nodded in conformation and left. The assassin stood up on the exit staring at the golden haired girl for a while, as the candle flame was playfully moving creating the sense of many creeping shadows on the walls. Lux suddenly turned aside, facing the wall opposite to the door, her face softened as she was drifting in and out of sleep.

 

"Lux," Katarina murmured into the darkness, as she sighed heavily, "Forgive what I have done".

 

The mage was conscious enough to hear her, as she opened her closed eyes, gradually seeing how the light behind her disappeared as the door closed and she attended the fading away steps of the assassin. Lux blinked several times focusing on the darkness before she closed them again in exhaustion. While Lux was finally surrendering into the so needed sleep one thought was staying with her.

 

Katarina called her by her name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What'd you think? tell me below
> 
> Till next time and Happy Valentine day❤!


	13. Possessive Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katarina finds that she cannot sleep and heads to the library alone, or is she?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mainly in Katarina's POV, some grammar errors but enjoy!
> 
> Here is some lovely fan art from our favorite artist PIE
> 
> Pg1: https://imgur.com/QBZKge4  
> Pg2: https://imgur.com/LMKjrqh  
> Pg3: https://imgur.com/a/b8cvonP  
> Pg4: https://imgur.com/fTgiQl5

_ Katarina opened her eyes suddenly piercing them at the darkness in front of her. Gradually as she became used to the night, she was able to recognize the silhouettes of the objects surrounding her. She removed the cover from her and pulled herself towards the side of the bed and sat there. The assassin’s bare feet touched the cold floor, but she did not seem to bother. For a moment she stared absentmindedly in front of her to the door, and then she suddenly turned and looked towards the empty bed. Katarina had not been having a good sleep for days and she was not able to sleep well this night, too. She suddenly stood up and went to the small table in front of the bed and lighted a candle, she preferred  the comfort of the small lighted flame instead of turning on the lights. She looked towards the door again- there was nothing there. Everything around looked peaceful- the door, the bed, the room- it was disturbed only by the moving shades from the candle light. However, something was drawing her to the door and she did not wish to fight that urge. When the Noxian exited her bedroom she had just now realized that she was already dressed in her daily assassin uniform. The corridor looked empty, silent and cold. The entire house was in complete darkness and peace. The scarlet haired woman walked mechanically, passing the doors around her. She got down the stairs and proceeded further through the living room in another corridor. She was walking as if in absolute trance, but she seemed to know the way and where she wanted to go. She opened another door as she found herself in the library in her house. _

  
  


_ The room was big, full with rows of shelves loaded with books, and everything looked in its order. However, it seemed to the assassin as if there was a cold wind passing through the entire space. She went further in the library, as she lighted with the candle that she was holding the labels of the sections. She stopped herself in the second row as she read before it the words "Noxian Literature." She proceeded further in the corridor between the two rows, as it seemed getting longer and longer. The fire from the candle suddenly was put off by the wind, but the Noxian could still see well the things around thanks to the moonlight that was coming from a large window and it seemed to light exactly the way before her. Katarina noticed a figure standing still at the end of the section and she mechanically walked to it. As closer as she was getting she was becoming more and more certain that the standing figure was Lux. _

 

_ Now Katarina was just a few steps away from her. She did not seem to notice the woman. Around her there were several piles of books, put carelessly on one another. Lux was with her back to the assassin, as she seemed fixed her entire attention on a book in her hands. It was an old, big and heavy book, and she had turned it on a page with a picture that  Katarina could not clearly see or recognize. The Demacian's golden hair was freely falling on her shoulders, and the girl was only with her white nightgown. She suddenly dropped the book in front of her and turned, piercing her bright blue and big eyes straight at the assassin. Katarina was motionlessly looking at her as well. She wondered what she was doing here, why somehow she expected the slave girl to be here, and why she was acting so strange. Everything was in complete stillness and peace for a while, as suddenly the soft voice of the mage destroyed the silence. _

 

" _ I’m cold," Lux whispered as her words echoed around the big room. She moved a few steps towards Katarina as now she was so close to the scarlet haired woman that Katarina could almost taste her. The Demacians head was circling slowly, looking at one time down to Kat’s body at the next up to her green eyes. Lux was breathing deeply and heavy. The Noxian observed how her chest was slowly filling up with air and then emptying it. Katarina reached with her hand to the mages face but she abruptly turned her back to the one side of the book shelves. Lux was still observing her intensely when she pulled a few steps away from the assassin, as her back was now supported by the bookshelf behind. The scarlet haired woman carefully observed her. The moonlight was now lightening her entire body. The mage put her head back, facing the ceiling, as her body curved, letting her chest emerged in front. The assassin’s green eyes slid pleasurably along her dress- the night gown seemed loosely to outline the Demacian's figure, as the robe was transparent enough to let Katarina enjoy everything beneath it. In that moment her breasts seemed completely bursting as the slave was now delightfully rubbing her head and shoulders onto the shelf behind, letting her arms randomly stretch around her. She was breathing heavy as her hands went on her thighs and slowly started to slide up to her body along her stomach, ribs and breasts. Katarina came closer to her as she observed with fire in her eyes how Lux’s delicate fingers rubbed her nipples, which the gown did poor to cover. The golden haired girl sensed her as she was now standing very close in front of the girl, and she opened her blue eyes just a moment ago closed in satisfying trance eyes. The enchanting light seemed to have made the color of her eyes even deeper shade of dark blue like the night sky, as the assassin felt like she was drowning in an ocean of Lux’s beautiful eyes. _

 

" _ I’m cold," Lux repeated as she breathed deeply surrounding her breasts with her arms and turning her head aside. She huddled in herself as she closed her eyes and let her arms fall down her body. Katarina looked down at them, as her hands were now gathering the white, transparent cloth, revealing more and more of her legs. When the cloth finished she folded her arms, exposing more and more of her flesh, and swiftly pulled the rest of her gown up and through her head, remaining completely naked. The mage tossed the gown aside as she closed her blue eyes. Luxanna started slowly to rub in ecstatic movements her head, arms, and back onto the bookshelf behind her. Katarina trembled, not able to restrain herself- she could almost feel the so closed elated motions of her naked body, she reached to the Demacian for a second time. She suddenly slid down, escaping the womans touch, as she huddled in a ball down before her feet. The assassin looked down to the mage, as the silver moonlights fell on Lux’s light skin. Katarina came down, kneeling in front of her and just now she realized that Lux was freezing and trembling. _

 

_ This time the assassin’s  hand moved quickly and she succeeded to grab her arm- Lux’s skin was surprisingly warm. She looked at the scarlet haired woman in alarm, but did not do anything further. This encouraged the Noxian, who gently pushed her arm aside, taking and doing the same with the other. Lux did not resist none of this, and after her folded legs before her were free from her hug, she started stretching them aside, leaving the assassin between them. Katarina advanced closer to her, as she felt the Demacians soft arms surrounding her. Lux pulled her even closer, as her legs now were around the womans. Katarina breathed in delight, feeling the girl all desperately grabbed in her, and started hungrily to kiss her light skin. The mage moaned in ecstasy when Kat’s firm hands pulled her and one of them slid across her breast, excitedly rubbing it. Her fingers dexterously unbuttoned the assassin’s leather pants and opened it, as the slightly tan chest of the assassin completely contrasted with her dark clothes. Lux started heavily to groan, as her delightful screams echoed noisily around the empty room. The assassin felt herself getting wet, as she eagerly grabbed the mage down the waist and positioned her closer to her dripping womanhood. Lux pressed herself closer to the woman, as her fingers pleasurably went through the Noxian red hair. Lux leaned her head to Katarina, delicately rubbing her cheek in hers, and lightly touching her tongue on the Noxians ear. Her moans had stopped. The Demacian breathed heavily into the assassin’s ear. _

 

 

" _ Look what you've done," Lux whispered with strange, echoing voice. Then she suddenly pulled from the woman, looking at her green eyes with panic. "I’m cold," she said as her sexual desire seemed to have disappeared and to have been replaced with fear. _

 

 

_ She pushed the Noxian weakly, as she turned, falling aside on her front body. She started crawling; pulling her arms with great effort one after another, as it seemed she had suddenly been completely beaten. Katarina grabbed her firmly by the leg, not letting her to move further, as she started sobbing and screaming in terror. The Demacian tried reaching a further distance, as her stomach, breasts, and elbows were rubbing helplessly into the red carpet beneath her. The assassin was stronger than her; Katarina got on the slave with her body, as now she was not able even to move. Lux started frantically to spread her arms randomly in front of her, pushing the piles of books that were around her, as they noisily hit the ground. Her screams were becoming more and more piercing. Katarina tried with one hand to contain her random motions, as with the other she roughly pushed the mages legs aside, positioning herself between them. The Noxians ache for possessing her was becoming greater and greater, as she was feeling the struggles of Lux’s warm, naked body beneath her. Katarian breathed heavily, trying to compensate for the lost air while restraining the golden haired girl. The pain between her legs had become intolerable; Kat felt that she would explode if she did not release it immediately; she needed the mage and she needed her at this very instance. The assassin’s hand reached to her pants, but it was pushed by the struggling body of the Demacian, which was so close underneath her. Her other hand grabbed Lux by the neck and uncontrollably hit her to the floor. The hand that was pushed aside roughly slid between the girls legs, as the Noxians cold fingers started to feel her tightened genitals. Katarina pushed harshly one of her fingers inside of Lux, as she loudly screamed. She put two more in her, eagerly exploring her warmth inside, as her screams increased, but were mingled with yells of terror and pleasure.  _

 

_ “Keep going,” she said, moaning loudly. _

 

_ Lux was not struggling anymore, as her head sunk into the carpet, quieting the noise of her screams. Katarina suddenly stopped. When the mage had moved her head, the assassin noticed the book, which was next to her- the same book that she was holding when she saw her. Now the assassin could clearly see the picture that the mage was studying so thoroughly. On the top of it there was a statue of  _ _ Mordekaiser  _ _ seated as the ones in the Immortal Bastion, as in the one side there was placed as the Liandry’s torment. Her face, arms and dress were covered with blood, which was dropping all the way down the picture. However, there it seemed it had transformed into fire, which peasants seemed to carry to a pyre. On the pyre a person was burning, as the flames which were surrounding her were transformed into shadows of demons, like the ones she would see at the shadow isles, which were eating from her flesh. Katarina with horror saw that that person was her and the empty stare of the Liandry was dooming her for eternal suffering. _

 

_ The assassin unconsciously had loosened her grip from the mage, as Lux used the woman's moment of shock to push Kat off her. Katarina fell aside on her back, as Lux turned on her back as well next to her. Katarina was still in shock as she sensed the moving Demacian next to her. Now the mage was on her back, staring at the ceiling, as her breaths had increased, transforming more and more into moans. Her legs started to move around in erotic motions, as they were rubbing into the red carpet. Her knees were folding and stretching her legs, joining and separating them, as her entire body became shaking overjoyed. The golden haired girl became screaming with pleasure louder and louder, as her hands clutched into whatever she could first reach to hold. Her moves had become greater and more apparent, as her naked body was now rhythmically curving itself into sexual pleasure. Suddenly, she folded and opened her legs aside, as her moans did not sounded joyful anymore. Lux’s body was expressing painful, jerking motions, as her screams reminded, to the assassin, the ones that she had heard when she sent the girl to heal her tearing and injuries. A large drops of sweat started sliding across her face, as her shouts were becoming more and more deafening. She could barely breathe anymore, uncontrollably shaking in pain. Katarina automatically grabbed her arms, trying to relieve the slaves jerking motions and to help her calm down. Lux pushed her with incredible strength, as the assassin fell again on her back, but this time the Demacian followed her. She laid above the Noxian, as her pale skin touched the light tan one on the assassin’s breast. She was not screaming anymore. Her blue eyes pierced at her green ones, as she swiftly slide her body down the assassin’s. _

 

_ “Possess me, I’m all yours,” The mage whispers. _

 

_ Lux was now gathered above Kat’s feet, as she slowly started to climb back up, rubbing her naked body onto her  pants. Her soft hands traced the woman's legs, starting from her ankles, slipping them back along her calves, massaging her knees and sliding them delicately across her thighs. Katarina gasped in delight as her fingers approached her womanhood, but she pulled them aside, firmly grabbing her hips. The assassin felt as Lux’s fingers clutched harder onto her and moaned with pleasure. Her body had been slowly going up and had kept up with her hands, as her breasts were now pressed around Kat's knees and her head was just below the Noxians wet sex. She slowly rubbed her head upper, making sluggish and circling motions around her genitals. Her soft skin and her moistened lips became warmer by the friction with the dark cloth of the pants. The assassin was becoming more and more impatient. Her breathes had increased as she put a great effort not to finish before she had even got the chance to fuck her. Lux stopped her circles as her eyes libidinously looked towards Katarina. The red haired Noxian had stretched her head back, staring blindly the ceiling and completely surrendered in the sensations that Lux was giving her. The image gradually lifted her head from Kat's lap and slowly moved it forwards, climbing a little bit further to her. Lux’s chin lightly touched the assassins already wet womanhood as she passed through it. The golden haired girl got on her hands and knees, as she reached the womans chest and hungrily approached it. Her moistened lips sluggishly slid along her tan skin, as she folded her arms, getting on her elbows and still being on her knees. Katarina  trembled with pleasure as her chest was deeply inhaling and exhaling air as the Demacian left trails of kisses on the assassin’s breast. Lux continue to leave kisses down her body and stopped on her stomach, where her pants started. She pressed her tongue on her skin, and started teasingly to circle around the assassin’s leather pants. Lux pulled it further as she slid it under the black cloth, making the Noxian gasp in ecstasy feeling the cool moist of her tongue. The mage played like that for a while, as she suddenly rested her entire head on Kat’s abs. She was still very warm. Lux’s hands made their way to the assassin’s tattooed stomach as well, as she rubbed her hands on the womans abs and tattoos. The mage firmly clutched her fingers into Katarina’s pants and pulled them down enough to reveal her womanhood. Then she lifted herself, kneeling as Katarina was between her legs. _

 

" _ Why is my hell with you?" Lux asked with cold and freezing whisper, as her dark blue eyes were pierced at the ones of Katarina.  _

 

_ She did not waited for an answer, she thirsted herself on Kat’s aroused sex, giving the Noxian the so longing moment of pleasure. They both gasped, as the assassin pushed deeper in her. Lux stretched her back, curving it in pleasure backwards and emerging her breasts in front. She rhythmically started to rub against the assassins womanhood, pushing Katarina more and more to the floor. Her hands had reached the mages legs, as she uncontrollably held on them, getting as much flesh from her as she could. The Noxian was insatiable, roughly pushing her hands upper and upper along her perfect, euphoric body. Katarina wanted to consume the slaves entire naked flesh. Lux suddenly grabbed her wrists pulling her hands to her breasts and pressing them harder to them. Lux became faster and faster, as her hands dropped down beside the assassin on the floor, in order to balance her better.  _

 

_ “Take me,” the golden haired girl moans seductively. _

 

_ Her hips pushed Kat harder and harder, hungrier and hungrier, becoming more and more to resemble the assassin’s own ways with her. Her entire body was covered with sweat, her golden hair was falling in locks before her face and her roars of pleasure were getting louder. The Demacian frantically took again Katarina’s hands and pinned them to the floor above her head as her red hair spilled on the floor. Lux became more and more lustful, possessing the uncontrollable desire of the scarlet haired Noxian to her; however Katarina did not seem to mind. Her joy was overflowing, as she had entirely given in the mage’s rough and harsh motions, which were causing the Noxian both pain and incredible pleasure. She felt completely lost in in the girl. The friction between them had warmed up her skin, which was getting hotter and hotter. Lux’s moans were overstepping, as she was now wildly riding Katarina, looking straight at her green eyes, but as if she was not caring for anything else despite the received joy. _

 

_ The assassin felt conquered, defeated, and weak underneath her insatiable lust, but she wanted Lux more than ever- she wanted Lux to do this with her more than anything else. Katarina groaned loud, feeling the emerging of the ultimate bliss. The Noxian thrusted her sex harsher against hers, and the Demacian screamed joyously, as if lost her all senses in that indescribable gratification. The mage returned Katarina with the same burning roughness, as they thirsted again and again in themselves, draining the last drop of pleasure from their bodies. Katarina felt the hot liquid spurting out of her onto the slaves womanhood. Lux rapidly pulled herself off Katarina, leaving some of the cum to spill on her thigh, as she felt its sticky texture. Her blue eyes pierced at hers. _

 

" _ Why did you touch me?" Lux whispered with miserable and crying voice. The assassin looked at her in confusion, as in her head millions of the golden haired girls pleadings, begging her to stop, curses and her own mocking laughter screamed at the same time. Katarina felt as if her head would explode, only that the voices were not anymore in her mind, but everywhere, surrounding her, laughing at her, mocking her, accusing and condemning her to these lustful desires. _

 

_ When Katarina’s eyes finally fell back to Lux it was only then she noticed the state the girl was in. Her dark blue eyes were bloodshot as tears of blood were dripping from her eyes, busted lips, and bruised jaw. Her once beautiful body was completely covered in bites and bruises as the  shadows of the beating were on Lux's skin and her soul There was a sadness in her deep blue eyes, a heaviness, an unyielding sorrow that slowed her speech and robbed Lux of her ecstacy. Katarina gazed on the Demacians legs, there was the familiar sight of the crimson blood running down her legs, Lux tearful eyes met Katarina’s confused green ones as she spoke once more in a trembling and haunting voice. _

 

_ “Why do you always hurt me?” _

 

Katarina opened her eyes, as drops of sweat had started sliding across her forehead. She rapidly sat up on her bed, realizing it was still dark and there was also a storm. From her window she could see the sky crying as  a jagged bolt of lightning ripped the sky in half. Katarina felt  herself sink into a state of ease, for she knew what she experience was only a dream. Thunder rumbled in the distance and a bolt of lightning cracked the midnight black sky into two. Jagged flashes of pure blue light cast a glow against the monochromatic background.  What began as some high winds and a smattering of rain has built the sounds deep into the assassin’s thoughts. The wind doesn't howl, it screams, oh how those screams remind of that of Lux. The rain pours down, hard, merciless, torrential. The trees creak, bend and moan as their fine limbs are ripped away.  Katarina noticed wet feeling between her legs made her mechanically remove the cover, another lightning bolt cracks the sky and the blue light reveals the still warm spots of cum on her nightgown and white sheets. 

 

The thunder rolled overhead like her nightmare. It tumbled toward her through the darkened clouds, spreading out into the night, yet all she hears is Lux’s voice among the sound of the rain and thunder.

 

_ “I’m cold” _

 

_ “Keep going” _

 

_ “Look what you’ve done” _

 

_ “Possess me, I’m all yours” _

 

_ “Why is my hell with you?” _

 

_ “Take me” _

 

_ “Why did you touch me?” _

 

 

 

_ “Why do you always hurt me?” _

 

 

 

_ Someone make this stop.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not what you were expecting huh? tell me below.
> 
> Till next time!


	14. Broken recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lux is left to try to heal both physically and mentally.

The sun rose like a flower opening, gifting its petals unto the world. Amid the dancing raindrops was the blush of scarlet, the warmth of tangerine. Gazing toward the illuminated clouds, still beneath the ethereal glow, this made Katarina want to stay in her bed longer. Eventually, she  frantically got up and went to clean herself and change in her daily uniform. She couldn’t sleep after that dream, those words are still in her head and won’t let her sleep.

 

The dream that Katarina had was not the first odd one, but it had happened to her recently, and it was not the first one that had left her sheets with stains on them. Katarina had completely dressed up, as she took her swords in her hand and left her bedroom. As the Noxian stepped in the corridor she quickly glanced to the door leading to the slave's room, but she put a great effort to restrain herself from entering, the last time Katarina entered the room the mage was screaming and crying just by the sight of the scarlet haired woman. She remember the first time she saw Lux since the visit,Lux had a hallucination and had a panic attack. Katarina had not even spoken to her but she still screamed. The Noxian shook her head and realized she was already late for her mission, and her dream still had a controversial influence over her thoughts. Katarina decided to visit Lux later when she was back- the assassin was always leaving the house with that thought of having her way with the golden haired girl, but Katarina always remembered that the mage was still weak was always stopping her to proceed to the end of what was constantly in her mind and what was appearing even in her own dreams. The assassin sighed heavily and headed downstairs.

 

*

 

 

Lux had laid on the bed in the room she had been trapped in for three weeks since she was taken to the healing mages home, her cold blue eyes were locked on the white ceiling as she was staring into nothing. Three weeks had passed since Katarina had taken her to that strange house and woman, and had fixed her injuries. Since then Lux was sleeping in the guestroom, in which Katarina had put her when they got back from Vera. The mage was ordered to stay in most of the time in the bed, but she did not really need a command to do that. The first week she was too weak to do anything but lay there, barely eat and sleep, but gradually her strengths had started to return. At the end of the second week the Demacian was as usually- locked and bored in the room, which did not even had shelves with books as in the other bedroom, though she was accompanied by strange hallucinations. Sometimes she was eating downstairs with Katarina, but the assassin rarely called for her. Lux noticed that Katarina was not coming too often in her bedroom, but the servants would and ask of her health but Lux didn’t know what to say, it was a miracle she didn’t succumb to those injuries but the trauma still lays with her. These vision of the assassin hurting and touching her seeps deep into her thoughts, in her words, in her actions, and worst of all, in her dreams. Lux feels that no matter what she does that woman is still with her.  The nightmare she had these past three weeks is more of a night terror, because it feels as if she might die from the pain in her brain, the mage desperately trying to wake up, screaming for help, yet nobody comes. She crawls out of the bed on hands and knees, clawing her way to the door. Soon, she has a feeling that someone is in the room with her. The entire room is consumed by darkness and Lux is left staring at nothing.

 

_ At first all she hears is music, a choir of sorts like she’s in the Crownguard manor again... then she hears the voice of her father, Marcus Crownguard and he tells her to go to the other part of her mind, to go through the doorway to a place she’ll be safe... she realizes she’s a child again, no older than eight years old, in her light blue nightgown. The dream changes and she feel a sense of falling, as if she is entering a part of herself that was hidden. Perhaps Lux went the wrong way, or perhaps it is now safe for her to go the wrong way, now that the mage is a child again, to see what she was saved from.  _

 

_ Lux finds herself in an empty room, except there is woman wrapped so tightly inside a thin mattress that Lux can see only her feet and somehow... her right arm... which has become a knife from her elbow to the place her fingers should be. Lux tries run to the woman, to get away from her, yet she wields the dagger, Lux is unable to tell friend from foe. The woman grabs her and pulls the Demacian towards her and Lux finds herself sitting on the end of a large bed. She had thought it empty, but soon that woman sits on it as well. Upon a closer look the golden haired child realizes that woman was Katarina. Lux move away to a chair, unsure of why the assassin was there, but there is something that's making her stay in the room.  _

_ The scarlet haired woman turns to child and stares coldly at her before speaks, “Get on the bed”. _

 

_ Lux refuses and shakes her head,terrified at the woman. Katarina’s green eyes flashed with intimidation and anger, much like lightning on a pitch black night, she repeated once more, _

_ “Get on the bed.”  _

_ Lux eyes drip with tears. the walls, the walls that hold her up, make her strong just... collapse. Moment by moment, they fall. Salty drops fall from her chin, drenching her blue nightgown. The Demacian holds her hands together, staring at the Noxian cold gaze. Lux is trembling. She can't-can't stop. She's trying to hold her hands together to calm herself, it trembles. It's raw, everything, raw tears, raw emotions. She can't stop... she can't stop. _

_ “P-Please don’t make me”, she pleads as her whole body is trembling. _

_ Katarina stood up from the bed and angrily grabbed the child Lux arms and roughly pulled her towards the bed.The child's scream came from a place or terror, telling of a mind lost in absolute fear. Where there would have been immediate concern, empathy, perhaps the help from anyone - but not Katarina. _

_ The assassin threw the little girl on the bed and traced her hands alongside of the Demacians nightgown,trying to lift it up. Katarina stared coldly at the golden haired girl and forecfully grabbed her chin, forcing Lux to look into her green eyes. _

_ “You deserve this!” the assassin shouted, her voice echoing throughout the room. The scarlet haired womans cold fingers were now tugging on her underwear. _

_ Lux began to sob, the cries were getting louder and louder, she spoke, her young voice innocent yet broken,  _

_ “I haven’t done anything to you! WHY DO YOU ALWAYS HURT ME?!” _

 

Lux’s eyes bolt open, her heart beats fast and there is a buzzing in her brain and together they are as panic with jump-leads, her chest was rising and dropping heavily. These dreams continue to occur so very often.

 

The Demacian never been afraid of 'monsters' per-say. These two months she’s spent as a slave she now knows they do exist, Lux just doesn't think they are furry and live under her bed and in her closet. They are on top of her, touching her,and hurting her. Her monster didn't have sharp talons. The only thing sharp about her was the dagger that made this gash. Her monster wasn't green or purple. The monster didn't even like purple; That's why she made Lux have all of the purple on her body. Her monster didn't come out and scare her after she had fallen asleep, till recently. No, her monster only scared her when she came home. Her monster gave her nightmares too. Lux can’t escape her monster, like the case with normal childhood monsters. Her monster won’t let her die.

 

The mage on the other hand was trying her best to look as bad as she could before the assassin, trying to extent her time away from her as much as she could. After a lot of pleads and threats, Lux was again allowed to leave her room when supervised by one of the maids, but only when the exits to outside of the house were locked. Katarina seemed as usually severe to her. Katarina had not tried to do anything to the Demacian yet- partly because the assassin probably wanted Lux to recover before raping her again.

 

 

Katarina only wanted her to be well again for sex; it didn't make a difference to Lux. The damage was done and her psychological issues afterwards have been more sever. The mages temper frays, her insanity only grows. She tries fight it, tries to return to who she was before but the flashbacks and anger take their toll. The Noxian who did this to her can still touch her whenever she pleases, not because the assassin finds her attractive, but because "she is superior”. Katarina will do it again to her over and over. Lux pulled her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around her chin; if she could just curl up into a ball, Lux wouldn't have to face real life, if only she was back home in Demacia she’d be protected from everything around her.

But Lux still have to live with herself, with the wretched memories swirling around in her head. The mages blue eyes, already red and puffy from crying, squeezed shut to push more tears out. The golden haired girl let her head fall down to her knees, and she  pulled her legs closer to her. No matter what she did, there was no where she could hide from the thoughts in her head. The memories of when she saw Katarina for the first time since visiting Vera haunts her mind

 

_ In the darkness the whole world could have blown away in a freak storm. Lux can smell the earth as if it's wiped clean, as if all the plant life is gone. That could have happened and the Demacian would have no idea, her feet are bare, that's the only reason she know the wooden floor is still there. Everything else in her thoughts has dissolved like it was never there at all, like the universe hasn't even begun, or perhaps it never was. In the darkness She can't get a sense that anything is important at all – life, death, pain. She want to go outside for the dawn to come and kiss the land and remind this fickle heart that she’s not the only one here, that she is now free, away from the deranged Noxian - that there is a whole planet of other sentient beings who live and love, like Demacia. But for now all she has is this white ceiling, even she own imagination can't take her anywhere else. Perhaps she lies frightened, shivering, on the bed. _

_ Lux snapped out of her thoughts when she heard the sound of a door unlocking- her door unlocking. The Demacians muscles begin to tense up in fear when her thoughts are confirmed to be true when the scarlet haired woman medically walks in the room.  _

_ Their eyes met. The woman, disregarding the Demacians silent salutation, continued to stare at her wild-eyed, as a damned soul in the shadow isles might look at monsters passing in regal splendor through the seventy times seven fold circles of hell. Katarina’s green eyes were staring at the girls body, staring with intention of doing harm. _ __  
__  
  


_ The mage’s blue eyes looked as if an ocean had been encased inside of small glass marbles. "Please don't hurt me." she pleaded. Then the smooth spheres appeared to be cracked; the ocean had started to leak, little water droplets streamed down Lux’s rosy cheeks. But Katarina continued to stare at her, like green eyes burning into Lux’s soul. _

 

_ Lux felt the panic begin like a cluster of spark plugs in her abdomen. Tension grew in her face and limbs, her mind replaying the last attack. Her breathing became more rapid, more shallow. In these moments before her personal hurricane, the mage understood the pain, the suffering.. anything to stop the primal surge to flee from the assassin.In this intense silence the golden haired girl somehow screamed with her whole body. Her blue eyes wide with horror, the mouth rigid and open, her chalky face gaunt and immobile, the fists clenched with blanched knuckles and the nails digging deeply into the palms of her hand,hard enough to draw blood. She screamed for Maja no one came. She screamed again, her heart racing faster - still no one. Again - no answer. Again -no answer. No Maja.  _

 

_ “SOME HELP ME!!” _

 

_ Lux’s eyes scanned anything else and the panic grew. In seconds she was curled tight in her bed, her only movement the trembling of her limbs and salty tears darkening her sleeves. There she stayed, unaware of the passing minutes before she realized that Katarina was never there and the maids and the assassin walked in. _

 

_ “What happened?” Katarina asked, speaking in her usual cold voice. _

 

 

_ The moment her eyes fell on Kat’s green ones an invisible hand clasps over Lux’s mouth; an equally ghostly hypodermic of adrenaline pierces her heart, unloading in an instant. She feels her ribs heaving as if bound by ropes, straining to inflate her lungs. Her head is a carousel of fears spinning out of control, each one pushing her mind into blackness. she want to run, but she’s in too much pain to even move. Sounds that were near feel far away, like she’s no longer in the body that lies paralyzed on the bed. _

 

_ “KILL ME! KILL ME! I CAN’T GET OUT!” Lux screamed on the top of her lungs. _

 

_ Katarina stared at her confusingly as the maids were trying to calm the mage down. Lux had heard the raspy sound from her lungs that told her she can’t breathe. Already the she couldn't draw in her usual lung-full, as if concrete had been poured into her airways. Lux gripped the roots of her golden hair, trying desperately to pull them off as the servants were trying to grab her arm but Lux continued to thrash around like a crazy person, the assassin was just staring at her perplexed. _

 

_ “PLEASE DON’T HURT ME AGAIN!” _

 

_ The panic and lack of air drove Lux to start gasping and crying, breathing as if the oxygen had been sucked from the air around her. The Demacian doubled backwards and fell on her back, one elbow on the bed to support her weight. Lux looked back at the assassin in horror, Katarina will hurt her again, she will, she will,she will,she will, she will,she will. The mage tried to scream but without breath she had no way to. Already her thoughts were becoming jumbled, like Lux was in a nightmare rather than in the room, but it made no difference to her. Without uttering another sound her face softened and her blue eyes closed. _

 

_ Lux didn’t remember what happened after she passed out, but she remember waking up in Maja’s arms and telling the maid that she wanted to die. _

 

_ * _

 

When the assassin returned back from work it was already dark. The situation with the Demacian riots, the constant assassinations of demonstrators and organizers and the fight to contain them out of the land had not become any easier. Katarina wondered how long this will go on until the Demacians realize their kingdom will never rise again. The Shurimans that live in the occupied territory had gotten equal rights for submitting to Noxus and their lives were just as better then before the occupation.

 

The Noxian sighed and walked in, her house looked as usual- big, clean, dark and rather empty. She proceeded to upstairs, determined to end up the agonizing abstinence once and for all. When she was just steps away from the door of the Demacian’s bedroom, it suddenly opened and Maja emerged from it. As soon as the maid noticed Katarina she respectfully bowed, remaining with her head down.

 

"How is she," the assassin asked coldly.

 

"She looks rather fine, ma’am, I can’t say for her mental state as of now," the servant replied. She knew pretty well that Lux was trying as much as she could to conceal her well being from Katarina, but even though the maid did not want the mage to get into any trouble, she did not think herself capable of lying to her mistress.

 

"Good," the scarlet haired Noxian replied dryly. "You may take your leave now."

 

"Yes, ma’am, but I have to return back and help her…," Maja said bowing even lower.

 

"That will not be necessary," Katarina sharply interrupted and added with her usual freezing voice: "Make sure no one will disturb me or her for the rest of the night."

 

"As you order, mistress," the maid said not separating her eyes from the floor and after that headed downstairs.

 

Katarina stared for a second the wooden door. She found herself trembling and immediately scolded herself for that The Noxian had to stay strong and determined, she was superior to Lux, she needed to put herself in order, or otherwise she knew that she would not have her way. Since the hallucination Lux had of Katarina, the assassin stayed away from the girl until she wouldn’t have a panic attack. However, Lux was starting to not freak out whenever she saw the assassin but Katarina knew Lux was still terrified of her. The assassin opened the door rapidly and entered the room.

 

"Oh, Maja, you returned really fast…" Lux started, but stopped in panic as she saw that at the door it was not the maid, but the assassin.

 

For a great surprise of the red haired Noxian, the mage was standing in the middle of the room, soaking wet, and now nervously trying to cover her naked wet body with a white sheet that was just a moment ago loosely put on her. Katarina watched in some kind of trance while Lux had backed a few steps behind, and had completely huddled into the white sheet, making sure that her shoulders, feet and even fingers were not to be seen. From the moment she saw the assassin her head automatically dropped down, trying really hard to avoid her cold stare. Water drops had started coming down from her now even golden, wet hair, as the floor and the sheet were absorbing them.

 

 

"I-I didn't t-think it was y-you," the mage stuttered in terror after a moment of awkward silence, as the assassin did not appear to plan to start any conversation. The Demacians words seemed to have snapped her out of her carefully studied view, as she looked to the girls face. Katarina did not answer her; she just advanced further to the naked girl, making Lux back a few more steps away, but eventually bumping to a desk behind her and stopping, there was complete and utter fear in expression, but it seemed she was trying not to have a panic attack. Katarina stopped before her, still leaving Lux some private space.

 

"You’re wet,"  the Noxian stated pointlessly, as her green eyes were again libidinously consuming every part of the white sheet on her. Her mind involuntary wondered how hard it would be to pull this thing off her.

 

"Yes," Lux  answered immediately, which however did not seem to draw the assassin attention entirely. "I… M-Maja- she offered m-me to take a bath… to w-wash up the dried blood… well I uh... guess I needed it…" Lux stuttered, trying to think a way of withdrawing from this awkward position.

Katarina's thoughts had completely taken her over, and she seemed to hear the mages words somewhat in a distance.  _ She imagined how she would approach her and would take her firmly by the shoulders. In an instance she would throw Lux to the bed, as the slave would lose the hold of the already wet sheet on her, letting it carelessly cover her when she fell on her back on the bed. _

The assassin looked at her, realizing that had passed a long time since she had stopped talking.

 

"Was it your first?" Katarina asked with her usual cold voice.

 

"What," Lux asked, confused and scared, pushing herself harder to the desk behind her. "What are you t-talking a-about?"

 

Immediately after the Noxian had looked at her, she was again busy staring at the slaves body as her imagination progressed further.  _ When her naked body would touch the bed, the cold drops would be gradually absorbed by the bed sheets. The pillow would become instantly wet from the mage's golden hair, which would be also stick along her skin occasionally on her cheeks, neck and shoulders. _

 

"Bathing," Kat drawled still consumed by her body, and hearing in a distance her worried confusion. This time their eyes met, as she added, "was it the first time you took a bath since the visit?"

 

"Oh, y-yeah," Lux answered, feeling stupid of overreacting, "You never really let me take a bath since the first time." However, the mage had noticed the persisted stare of the assassin, and the mage was becoming more and more certain where all this would lead.

 

"Did you like it?" Katarina asked with the same cold and distracted voice. Lux looked the floor again, not able to look at her green eyes any further.

 

"No," she replied quietly, "it was too wet, cold and it left me trembling." There was another pause.

Katarina's eyes were again blindly staring at her, as the woman's mind continued drawing lustful pictures for her delight.  _ She would slowly advance to the slave, observing her trembling, wet body- so desperately surrendered between the wet white sheets. She would hastily take off her top, tossing it aside, remaining only with her pants, as she would get on the bed, in her feet. She would slid her fingers across Lux’s wet legs, as she would very slowly and gradually remove from her way the white sheet, which the slave was holding before, but which now was just loosely covering the mage. She would shiver from the cold, as Katarina would then press her burning lips on the girls leg covered with water drops, feeling its fresh cold. She would slowly slide her tongue along, consuming the remained cool drops of water from Lux. _

 

"And the whole bathing thing weakened me even more,I don’t think my body was ready for a bath” Lux added in alarm after she saw with horror the libidinous expression of the assassin. "I am feeling v-very bad; I even don't think that my legs would hold me any longer."

 

Katarina looked at her disbelieving, as she smirked coldly.

 

"Then you better sit, slave" Katarina suggested, sounding more like a command with a hint of amusement in her tone, "or even better- why do you not lay on the bed so you could have a good rest?" she finished her smirk was now a lustful grin.

 

Luxanna’s eyes widen and shivered. She knew that she could not escape her forever, but she desperately needed to try harder. Her blue eyes hastily scanned the room, searching for a chair, but the assassin had pretty much restricted her way only to the bed, she plan this? Lux looked at the scarlet haired woman once more, knowing that she would not step aside to let Lux pass her and sit on a chair, and that if she did not do anything, Katarina would just drag her to the bed and once having her hands on her she would not restrain herself only with it. The Demacian slowly walked to the bed and set on its edge. Katarina made several steps to her, still standing on her feet before her.

 

_ Then, when Kat’s lips and tongue had reached her thigh, she would pull back from the girl, removing the rest of the covering her sheet. She would tremble, feeling the cold water on her. The assassin would then go over her, pressing her naked, vulnerable body, with hers, and blissfully cooling the burning fire in her skin with Lux’s. She would slowly remove the sticky locks of hair from Lux’s shoulders, neck, and face, pleasurably putting a passionate kiss on every freed part. Then Katarina would reach to her lips, pushing her tongue deep in Lux’s mouth, and consuming the entire fresh, cool moist from it. The water on her would be no longer cold, but warm; hot. Kat’s moist sex, yearning so desperately for release, would then be released and the assassin would finally have the chance to conquer her again. Their bodies would start twisting in uncontrollable and pleasurable convulsive movements, feeling the warm moist all over their skins. The sensations, the cold, the hot, the agony, and the pleasure would all mingle in one eternal delight and…. _

 

The assassin did not have control over her aroused womanhood anymore. The only thought of having the slave had made her arouse, and she knew that she did care anymore neither for her health, nor for her feelings. Katarina made a few more determined steps to her, as she was now standing just before the girl. Her hand reached to touch Lux.

 

"Wait," the mage said dully knowing that she cannot do much to stop the woman. With panic she had observed her fiery green eyes, watching Lux persistently for a while. However Katarina stopped. "I am not well… I mean," she started stuttering not knowing really what excuse to use this time, now when it looked like she had actually drawn her attention. "I am still feeling pain down… and I still bleed since that day…," her blue eyes were fixed down to the floor, and her words were sounding very indecisive and full with embarrassment.

 

Katarina pierced her green eyes at her bowed head, staring at her for a moment, as if trying to figure something out. Her hands were clenched into fists, and she gnashed her teeth in frustration, she forced herself to have some control in order to not repeat the time she nearly beat Lux to death. However, when the assassin finally said something, her voice was sounding rather patient and unmoved.

 

"But of course, it is not in my intention to make you feel… uncomfortable. I am a patient woman, I am able to wait a few more days," Katarina said sarcastically with fake grin, as her fists tightened even more which did not go unnoticed by the Demacian, Lux gulped. The Noxian headed to the exit, leaving to the wet mage some privacy to dress herself. When she opened the door she took a key from her pocket and put it in the locker. Before she left, Katarina looked one more time the huddled and bent girl at the edge of the bed, who seemed not to even dare to breathe now.

"But remember, slave," she drawled coldly, "even I can lose my tolerance as I did once before, don’t make me wait longer." Katarina smashed the door with great force and rage, locking it angrily behind. 

 

Lux breathed heavily several times, as if still trying to believe what had just happened. Before the assassin had never taken into consideration her words, so what had changed now? She did not really wanted to think for that, Lux knew it would not last long, but as long as she could still lie to Katarina for her condition she was determined to persist on it.

 

 

“How long can I keep this up before she hurts me again?”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What'd you think? Tell me below!


	15. Torn desire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katarina and Leblanc visit Draven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pretty long, possibly some grammatical errors but enjoy!

Katarina and Leblanc had decided to take a day out of their busy lives and visit their dear friend in the occupied Demacian territories. Draven was recently living in a rather large home in the occupied Demacian territories, with a spectacular view over the city. It was one he recently bought but never visited, till now. The house had cost a fortune and was completely out of reach of other civilians, obviously. Still, Katarina thought it strange one would choose to live so close to them.

“Don’t you mind living amongst Demacians all the time?“ she asked, when Draven came and stood beside the assassin. “I’m surprised none of them have tried to attack you.”

Draven gave her a half smile. “Demacians are no threat to me, yet I’ve also wondered why they haven’t attack us as well”. Katarina frowned. Not because of what Draven had said. The answer itself seemed perfectly reasonable to his ego. But the way Draven had said it, though. ‘Us?’ has Darius been visiting the home as well?

Maybe Draven’s finally started using the royal plural when referring to himself, Katarina thought cynically. It wouldn’t come as a surprise. Draven was one of the most narcissistic Noxians she has ever met.

A loud crack and the creaking of the door alerted them of Leblanc’s arrival. Katarina and Draven turned towards the door.

“Tell your slave to do a better job cleaning,” the mage grouched. “Your home is filthy, but I expect that from you.”

“That’s not exactly one of Sona’s tasks”, Draven answered, with a slight smile on his face. “You should’ve just teleported here, You could do that right?”

“Correct, yet I have manners and I thought that would be rude”’ Leblanc frowned. “When you come into someone else’s home, that is”.

“You’ve known Draven long enough to know he doesn’t mind”, Katarina chuckled.

“Likewise," the dark mage replied.

The assassin’s eyes drift towards the figure near Leblanc she didn’t notice before, it was Kayle. She looked horrible, her white hair was messy and strands of her hair were covering her bruised face, her eyes were bloodshot and puffy like she had been crying a lot. Her rags were torn and filthy as her paralyzed legs were just laying with the rest of her body, the Demacian also wore a collar around her neck with the words “Leblanc’s property” on the tag attached to a leash that Leblanc was dragging the slave around in and Katarina thought she treated her slave bad.

“And I see you brought your slave along” the assassin drawled, keeping her eyes on the beaten Demacian.

Leblanc smirked and slightly tugged the leash, “I thought she could entertain us later on~”

The three of them slouched into the couches. Draven took the big one in the middle,  Katarina and Leblanc took the standalone on either side with Kayle still sitting on the floor besides her mistress with an emotionless expression.

“Where is your slave?” asked Leblanc, looking around.

“She’s getting the drinks,” Draven yawned.

Leblanc gave an eager grin. “Lovely to hear, Katarina, why have you not brought your slave along?”

“Why should I? I came here to visit, not to babysit” the assassin replied mechanically.

Leblanc chuckled darkly, “My my she really is a child, I’m quite shocked you still have her, usually you get bored.”

Katarina’s lips formed into an amused smirk, “She keeps me wanting more~”

Leblanc’s face gave a pleased smile then a frown when she turned her head towards the door. “What takes the time of your slave?” she complained

 

As if Sona had heard her, the door opened and the mute Demacian came walking in.

For a moment, Katarina  thought her eyes were playing tricks on her, but what she saw was real. Sona was beautifully clothed in a slinky blue dress that was a lot well put together than what Kayle or even Lux wore. She was adorned with the a silver necklace with an emerald in the middle.

Sona bowed her head respectfully, as she sat down on the couch next to Draven.

“Welcome, Sona”, the executioner gave her a slow kiss on the cheek.

Sona leaned in and gave Draven a luxurious lick across the lips. Then she nestled herself in his embrace, his strong arm snug around her shoulders. With a nonchalant movement of her right hand a variety of liquor bottles  was set clanking on the coffee table.

Katarina glances towards the two, her mouth pursed but slightly open and loose. Her eyes are fixed as if she's looking at something a yard behind their heads, she glances towards Leblanc, who also appears confused and surprised by these sudden actions.

“What the fuck is this?" Katarina snapped at Draven. “Why does she look like this?!”

The dark haired man put his head in his neck and laughed haughtily. “What are you talking about?”

“You can’t treat your slave like an equal,” the assassin continued in an offended tone. “Who knows how she might take advantage of you. Where is her collar?”

"Right here," said Draven. He tugged at the blue collar Sona was wearing. “It’s a shock and tracking collar, but I found no reason to use it on her”. Draven finished and smirked at the assassin’s puzzled expression.

"What’s the matter, Katarina?" Draven scoffed. “I suppose your slave isn’t as obientent”.

“No she isn’t, which is why I don’t ever let her out”.

Sona raised her eyebrows, in that same lofty manner Draven always wielded.

Leblanc snickered like it was the funniest thing she ever heard, “Which is why you should see that she is disciplined, if she acts like a child you should beat her like one, no?”  she tugs the leash harder which causes Kayle to flinch.

“I honestly hope you never have children” Draven laughed by the mages answer.

Katarina frowned, any time she “disciplined Lux” the girl would have a mental breakdown, even with her temper she always needs to take in the consideration not to kill the girl. The scarlet haired woman didn’t know why this whole thing had thrown her completely off balance. She gave Sona a vetting look. The mute Demacian was groomed to perfection. Her make-up was immaculate, with a smoky eye and glossy lips, and her blue hair had been freshly cut so that it fell thick and shiny on her shoulders. There was not a single scratch on her, no cuts, no bruises, no blood, no broken bones, nothing. The same could not be said about the other Demacian slave in a leash, Kayle was completely battered, no one would think both of these women were Demacian slaves. Why would Sona be on good terms with her master? If only Lux could be more like Sona, she wouldn’t have nearly killed the girl.

Leblanc was already bored by the sight she was seeing, “Shall she serve us?”

“Of course, Sona, pour us some drinks” the executioner ordered.

Sona reached out for the bottle and poured each of them the red wine that was being served. The blue haired slave gave each of them a drink then resumed to take her seat by Draven.

Katarina swirling the red wine around in her glass so that some of the wine washed up the side of the glass, not knowing how to start a conversation after witnessing that. The purple haired mage gazed to the slave and master, “How did she become so obedient?” she asked curiously.

The executioner shrugged. “Nothing that I did, she understood from the start what she was and accepted it, perhaps if every other Demacian understood that we wouldn’t be having these issues".

Draven leaned next to Sona and kissed her, their tongues slowly feeling their way along the arch of one another’s lips.

Leblanc was looking on with glassy eyes. For a moment, her eyes fell on her slave then resumed to take a sip of her drink.

The assassin scowled. She took a sip from her wine but then decided to down it in one. The flavor was strong and she could barely taste the alcohol.

“Has she shared your bed willingly?” Katarina asked coldly, as she filled her glass again. She gulped it faster than she should have.

“Yes, it makes it much more easy than having to hold her down,” Draven answered in a conversational tone, “It must be bothersome for you two always having to force yourselves on your slaves,” he laughed.

“It certainly is, though I prefer a little energy to Casséaile~” Leblanc teased as her hands slowly ran over the judicators white locks, Kayle tensed up fearfully by the touch and shivered as she kept her head down. Katarina was confused by the pet name LeBlanc gave her slave, did LeBlanc change Kayle's name? the sorceress was no doubt a cruel woman.

Draven smiled like a fox. “It isn’t fun when they’re all screaming and crying, no my little slave likes what I do to her,” He pecked little kisses along Sona’s neck. “We even added another Noxian woman to our little fun~”

“Really? Three of you?” Katarina asked in disbelief.

"Mh-hm," sighed the executioner, tilting his head back.

The assassin felt herself getting wet. An image of Lux and another woman together in bed with her flashed before her eyes. She should try that out one day…

“Aren’t you just something," Leblanc spoke in a sarcastic yet polite tone, she was on her third glass.

“Yes, no one could do this better than Draven” Draven smirked in his usual egotastic manner. “I’m sure you’ve been having all kinds of fun of your own slaves”.

The purple haired mage grinned. “That is true”, she spoke. “I’ve been… _experimenting_ on my little slave for quite some time and I finally managed to break her spirit entirely. She still attempts to resist me, however, she understands just what I am capable of~”

Katarina sighed inwardly. Kayle looked like a broken doll, the only facial expression she has ever seen of the former winged women is sorrow and fear.

The scarlet haired Noxian huffed arrogantly, “Like what? You made her eat her own wings? You had her own sister rape her? You used the utmost forbidden spells on her?” the assassin laughed with Draven joining in moments later

Leblanc gave the two Noxians a malicious grin, she did not say anything, she merely took another sip of her wine as she continued to pet Kayle like she was a dog. Katarina saw Kayle clench her teeth together and grasp on her own arms tightly, looking like she was trying desperately not to cry. Both Katarina and Draven stopped laughing once they saw the mages grin.

The dark mage turned her attention back to Katarina, “None of that is important, You never speak of your slave, Du Couteau.”

“Quite right,” Draven remarked “You hardly ever talk about her. Is she not living up to expectations?”

Katarina shrugged, taking another sip from her wine. “There’s nothing to tell of her recently”

“I find that difficult to believe,” Leblanc commented.

“I tell the truth”

Draven scooted forward, elbows on his knees. “You’re telling me you’ve done nothing with her, lately?”

“No," the assassin answered blatantly.

Leblanc grimaced. “Crownguard has not perished under your ownership, has she?"

“Of course not,” Katarina sighed.

“Well, what is it then? If she cannot lubricate for your pleasure I could lend you a potion~”

Katarina pulled a face. “No, that is not it, she isn’t well for sex as of now, she's in pain”.

“And? Why does it matter whether she is in pain or not? Crownguard is your property, not your wife”, Leblanc quoted with a hint of humor in her tone.

The assassin blinked. Leblanc was right, she shouldn’t care that Lux is hurting, she has already put the slave through a lot of pain already, what difference was this? There was a moment of the silence between the three Noxians.

“You know, Du Couteau,” Leblanc started, her tone suddenly dead serious. “If you’re really that unhappy with Crownguard, I’d be more than willing to make a trade. Your little light for my wingless slave. Like I said before, Casséaile won’t resist you. Think about it. A nice little judicator slave and an obientent one at that~”

The scarlet haired woman shifted uncomfortably in her seat. “No,” she answered, in a steady and authoritative tone.

“No?” Draven raised his eyebrows. “Sounds like a good deal to me”.

“I don’t want to trade my slave”, she answered coldy.

"Why not?"

"I just don't."

“Then why won’t you trade with Leblanc?” the executioner frowned.

They were all looking at the assassin now: Draven, Leblanc, and Sona alike. Kayle kept her head down, staring at the floor.

The assassin felt her face go warm. She can’t tell them that she completely lost her temper and nearly killed Lux, that could effect her stance in leading the Du Couteau manor once her father passes away. She lifted her chin and said imperially: “Crownguard is my spoils from war. I don’t wish my spoils to go someone else. Otherwise, my hard work would be meaningless.” That had gotten the other two Noxian to keep quiet.

“You’re right,” mumbled Draven. “I had forgotten that the war had ended, it seems we’re at war still."

“That’s because we are, we’re still at war with Ionia and Freljord," Leblanc remarked.

The purple haired Noxian wasn’t so apologetic, though. A slight smile crept on her face again. “I’m sure you wouldn’t mind if you leant her out?”

“What are you talking about?” The assassin asked mechanically.

“I can teleport to your home and bring Crownguard,” Leblanc suggested. “Then at least someone can benefit from her.” the dark mage motioned at Draven.

Draven grinned eagerly. He topped up his glass again. “I agree, bring her here!”

Katarina sighed annoyed. “It’s not happening.”

The assassin sighed angrily and resumed to focusing on her wine, the executioner gave her a sly smirk once an idea came to his head.

“Oh, come on, Katarina, don’t be like that,” Draven motioned, laughing heavily.

The red haired Noxian ignored him and took another sip of her wine, the executioner motioned his head toward the dark mage, her orange eyes lit up when she realized what Draven wanted to do..

“Come on, let us make it up to you. There’s booze, there’s snacks…there are two slave girls…” continued Draven. He arched his eyebrows and mustache and tilted his head at the mute Demacian and the dark mage.

The assassin’s mood suddenly improved to a more positive look. Did Draven mean what she thought he meant?

Leblanc gave a small smirk and nodded before she turned her attention towards Kayle, “Slave, make Du Couteau feel good”. The dark mage ordered as she pulled harshly on the the blonde haired slaves leash. Kayle winced by the sudden pain and nodded.

The executioner moved his seat to get a good view on the upcoming action as he motioned for Sona to come sit next to him.

Katarina smirked and got up from her seat and sat next to Leblanc. She shifted a little, getting comfortable. The wine bottle was passed around. Katarina knew it was a bad idea to get drunk but she no longer cared.

Leblanc and Draven clearly felt the same way. Draven took a big swig then gulped it down. Leblanc stood a large sip and held Kayle’s head still,forcing her mouth open as the dark mage spit it in the Demacians mouth as she kissed the slave.The mage grabbed the wine and spilled in on the wingless woman's head, of course, the red wine running over her head, chin, and throat, drenching Kayle’s deep cleavage, looking almost like blood. Leblanc repeated this a couple of times, roughly kissing and licking the judicators drenched face.

Leblanc grinned. She snapped her finger, and Kayle’s rags and Leblanc’s own dress disappeared in the blink of an eye. It was a little quicker than Katarina usually liked to do things, but she couldn’t say she minded. There was something very enticing about being in the company of a stark naked girl while the assassin was still clothed. Katarina’s green eyes trailed over Kayle’s body. She was covered in cuts, bruises,and deep bite marks. There was also a deep red mark on her left breast that resembled a rose. Katarina lightly groped the slaves breast and ran over finger over the red mark,the assassin realized this was a brand on Kayle’s chest. The red marks was a burned blistering scar from when it was placed on her.

“Did you brand her with the black rose crest?” Katarina asked as she continued to examine the scar, Kayle’s eyes shifted to the floor, looking ashamed of the marking.

Leblanc smiled, “I did, it looks lovely, doesn’t it?”

“And painful," Draven commented.

Laughter rolled out of the purple haired Noxian like a barrel as she stared at her slave’s expression amusingly, “Yes it was, poor little slave was crying for two days straight when she got it~” she cooed mockingly at Kayle as she caressed her cheek.

Katarina put her hand on Kayle’s shoulder. The Demacian shivered in disgust but hide it and the assassin enjoyed the fearful look in her deep blue eyes as she travelled downward towards her breast. The scarlet haired Noxian grabbed one and gently rubbed her thumb up and down over the slaves nipple as she tried to get the feel of her. Kayle closed her eyes, she bit her lip and grunted in discomfort when Katarina pressed her thumb down on the black rose brand, the assassin grinned at her misery.

Leblanc took a more direct approach. In one big gulp she poured the rest of the red wine on her, her blue eyes flying open when the cold liquid ran down her chest. Katarina started smearing it out over her bruised breast, and Leblanc did the same on her belly and paralyzed legs, until she was coated in it. Then the dark mage leant forward and gave her a rough, greedy kiss Kayle on her open mouth. She sobbed quietly, breathing out through her nose as Leblanc’s tongue pushed deep inside her mouth. Katarina was getting even more aroused, her own lips slightly parted, impatient to taste Kayle for herself. On the other couch, Sona was sucking on Draven’s large manhood, he let out a soft moan as he continued to watch the scene before him.

Leblanc grabbed the slave roughly by her hair and pulled her closer to Katarina, ”Get on with it, slave”.

Kayle’s obeyed quietly and brought her weak and shaky hands forwards and began to take off Kat’s top, relieving the assassin’s nice formed breast and perky nipples. The judicator brought her up half forward and pecking sweet little kisses on the Katarina’s breast, abs, and tattoos contracted every time her lips touched the woman’s skin, the assassin softly moaned by the touches. Leblanc got up and walked behind Kayle, spreading her legs wide, as the slave pulled down the assassin’s pants. When her soft hands pulled down her panties, she breathed out deeply.

Kayle face turned red in embarrassment as she examined Kat’s womahood. She looked scared and confused. Katarina smiled. She likes those expression, Kayle almost reminds her of Lux.

Katarina grabbed the roots of Kayle’s hair and harshly pressed her face against her wet sex. Kayle stuck her tongue in her womanhood and began to lap the juices, Katarina moaned heavily

“That’s good~” the assassin moaned. She had forgotten how good this felt, since Lux was still healing from her injuries she couldn’t even get Lux to use her tongue.

Kayle’s tongue was swirling around the assassin’s clit, sucking it roughly. The Judicator licked and sucked the woman’s sex until the scarlet haired assassin gasping, moaning, and dripping her juices all over the slaves face. The Demacian push her tongue inside, wet muscle meeting and excruciating at the tip of her tongue, going deeper into the assassin at a faster pace.

 

While all this was going on, Leblanc kneeled behind her slave, she whispered an incantation in which after a glowing purple flashed, the dark mage was wearing a ten inch strap on. Leblanc grinned and positioned the tip on Kayle’s ass.

“You aren’t going to use lube?” Katarina slurred, moaning heavily.

Leblanc shook her head, grinning maliciously at Kayle’s panic expression, “This isn’t meant to feel good for her~”

When the penetration happened, Kayle screamed into Kat’s womanhood, she had to bite her lip trying not to bite on the assassin. Katarina saw the judicators pained face and attempted to restrain herself, while Leblanc’s strap on quickly ploughed its way down the Demacian’s back door.

When the purple haired woman was all the way in, she stopped for a moment, she watched Kayle's pained face in amusement. The pain is increasing in waves, small lulls giving false hope of an end. Each peak robs Kayle’s ability to speak, sends her crashing an endless pain, despite being paralyzed waist down, she could still feel what was being done. It's as though her blood has become acid, intent of destroying her from the inside out as it was leaking out her abused hole. All she can do is writhe, the occasional whimper escaping from her mouth while it was against the assassin’s cunt.

 

Leblanc grinned, grabbed hold of her lifeless hips, and started fucking her.

Kayle’s fingers dug into Katarina’s legs. Her grip was stronger and weaker at the same time, the cling almost desperate. The Demacians blue eyes were closed, her mouth was still pleasing the assassin and she was sweating. Katarina could see the beads form on her brow. Her entire being was focused on relaxing her muscles so she could bear having Leblanc’s strapon in her ass while her tongue was deep inside Katarina. Kayle’s groans were slow, deep and laden with a new emotion she couldn’t quite determine. Was it despair?

The dark mage moved her hands from Kayle’s hips to the back her shoulders. The mage twisted the leash around her hand and pulled, the Demacian neck was pushed back, her body was in a lot of pain. Leblanc reach under and pinched the judicators breast. All strength had gone from her touch. It was Leblanc who set the pace now. Katarina held still while she felt Kayle’s tongue move up and down her womanhood on the rhythm of Leblanc’s thrusts. Katarina panted harder. The heat in the room seemed to increase. They were all sweating now.

The purpled haired Noxian was grunting away happily. To Katarina this was so pleasurable it was almost unbearable. Their body’s so unbelievably close to hers it was like the three of them were one being. Kayle’s head was bearing between her legs, pushing her into the couch. The assassin could feel Leblanc too. Inside Kayle.

Katarina was lightheaded. She sensed she was on the path of an orgasm of epic magnitude. Her eyelids felt heavy, her body strained and relaxed at the same time. It was like she was in a dream, or in a trance or something. Almost sleepily, her green eyes trailed off to the side, to where Draven was sitting.

Katarina blinked when she suddenly looked into the face of Sona. She was on all fours, and Draven was fucking her like a dog. His hands clinging on her hips, he was pounding her hard and fast. Sona’s ridiculously large tits bounced on the rhythm of his thrusts. But the rest of her looked tiny underneath his colossal figure. Her entire body quivered, skin and fat shaking.

And her face...

It was devoid of all bad expression. Sona’s dreamy blue eyes were completely filled with lust. The executioner grabbed Sona by the her blue hair and pulled her head back. Her mouth opened in a soundless scream.

And suddenly, out of nowhere, Lux’s face flashed before Katarina’s eyes. Now she was being pounded by Draven. Her pretty blue eyes had lost all their warmth. They were just as dead as they were in the dream.

A huge wave of revulsion welled up inside of Katarina. She blinked, finding it hard to focus. In a desperate attempt to salvage the situation, she shifted her attention away from Draven and Sona, and back to the slave between her legs. Does Kayle want this? She isn’t objecting or fighting back, she’s just miserable.

Katarina knew what this was, this was despair. Kayle doesn’t want any of this, her eyes were dead, broken like glass. The assassin saw this same look in Lux’s eyes when she raped her for the first time, they’re just broken pieces made to work.

The sound of Leblanc and Dravens panting seemed to become louder and louder. It was all around her now.The orgasm she had been trying to hold back a moment ago, was now rapidly moving out of her reach. Was this what it felt like to get raped? This feeling powerless? Her body trapped, subjected to sensations that were stimulating and excruciating at the same time? Is this what Lux always felt?

“I’ve just about reached my limit~” Leblanc breathed as she pulled on the leash harder.

Katarina grunted, her body fighting the orgasm her mind longed for. She knew she needed it, for only then when these thoughts of Lux will leave her.

“Mmm” the dark mage licked her lips. ‘Yeah, I’m close~”

Katarina saw Draven near his orgasm as well.

Katarina  breathed in, and shut everything out. She thought of Lux. Her pretty innocent face. Her silky golden hair. Her precious body, all hers.

_“Possess me, I’m all yours”._

The Judicator could feel Katarina’s walls stiffen around her tongue, she knew this meant the Noxian was close .The assassin’s hands were pulling on her hair harsher than before, fingers clenching into Kayle’s scalp, hard enough to draw blood. Kayle didn’t mind the pain anymore, after all Leblanc put her through this was nothing.

“You’re better at this than I thought, Leblanc must have trained you well, mmm I’m almost there…” Katarina panted, moaning louder. The Noxian kept her green eyes on the slave as her mouth opened moaning deeply, she bucked up into the Demacian, thrusting her sex into Kayle’s mouth as deep as she could as she came hard in her mouth.The orgasm was long and intense. Seconds later, Leblanc moaned loudly, she stay inside her slave for a few more moment, thrusting gently.

“That was delightful~” Leblanc slurred dreamingly as she pulled the strap on out of Kayle and sat down on the couch next to Katarina. They were still naked and sweaty. Behind them, Sona was already cleaning up Draven’s large manhood with her mouth. She was sitting on her knees, Draven’s cum dripping from her womanhood.

Leblanc ran her fingers through Kayle’s hair, “Good girl, you’re getting a bath tonight~”

Katarina stared at Kayle’s sky blue eyes. Inside...she was dead.

 

*

 _Since_  the visit two more weeks had passed. However the assassin had not tried to have the mage again. The days turned to weeks had passed as she was constantly occupying herself with work- with the riots, with assassination matters, with the blade work- anything that could possibly draw her attention away from the already intolerable abstinence. However the things in her work, which had before fulfilled her with meaning and passions, were sounding so hallow now when her new desires had been so severely restricted. Katarina was not even seeing the golden haired slave these days, she was going very early to work and was coming back after midnight. Her nights had not become easier so she was not minding avoiding sleep and the persisting half erotic/ half filled with guilt dreams, which she had whenever she closed her eyes. The assassin was becoming more and more negligent in her appearance- her scarlet  hairs was messy, she had very dark and apparent circles under her eyes and she seemed to have become paler than ever.

Friday, however, Katarina had returned significantly earlier than usual. It was still bright outside, and it was not even became time for dinner. When she entered the house she saw Ebba, one of her maids, in the living room dusting the furniture there and arranging the stuff around. When she noticed the woman Ebba respectfully bowed and mechanically went to her waiting if she needed anything from her.

"Where is she?," was the first words of the assassin. Even though she had not seen the mage these days she always inquired a detailed report from the servants, explaining what she had done during the day, and if she had been out her room with whom she had been, and whether she had tried a second attempt for escaping.

"She is in the kitchen with Maja, mistress," the maid returned automatically. She was surprised to see her mistress so early in the day, but she knew better not to question anything that the assassin was doing.

"Very well then, you may continue your work now," Katarina drawled absent- mindedly as she headed to the kitchen.

The door of the kitchen was opened when the assassin approached it. She did not seem to be noticed by the two women inside. Katarina's emerald eyes immediately fell on the mage, who was as usually wearing the blue dress that the servant had given her. The two women were both sitting in big, wooden chairs near the table, which was full with meat, herbs and other stuff on it, but neither of them was directed to it. Instead the chairs were turned to one another; there were two pots between them, as it was appearing the one was full with fresh onions and the other with water. Maja was taking the vegetable, cutting its knobbed ends off, peeling off the papery brown skin, and putting it in the pot with water. She was talking to the golden haired Demacian for events of her daily life, outside her work, which were of no importance to the assassin. However, for her great surprise she saw the Demacian as well holding a small knife, similar to the one in the hands of the servant, and was as well assisting her in the peeling of the onions.

"You do not really have to do that, Lux," the scarlet haired Noxian overheard the maid saying to Lux.

"I know, but I don't want only to sit here and watch you work," Lux objected softly, "It doesn't feel right. And helping you also reminds me for the time when I was free and tried to help the maid back in Demacia- they never let me, it's funny how the work and the kitchen can miss you so much," The mage said with sorrow in her voice. "Anyway, tell me more about your home- you said that your younger brothers and sisters had started visiting school, right? I have always wondered what Noxian schools teaches kids…".

Katarina observed the mage as she continued talking to the servant. She looked so bright, so happy, as if she had forgotten in an instant everything that the assassin had done to her- or she was just really doing a great job of ignoring it. However her misery was not completely gone- even when she was smiling and laughing along with the maid whenever they were discussing something amusing, even then her eyes were expressing sorrow and pain.

An involuntary shiver ran through the assassins as she was observing her like this, it reminded her for the first time when she saw Lux- so full of life, spirit and light. So enchanting… She wondered whether her expression would change in the second she see the assassin. She could not restrain herself anymore, _she imagined going to her and the servant automatically disappearing, leaving her all alone with the Demacian._ She _would take the little knife in her hands, and of course she would resist it. Katarina would slowly start sliding it along her neck and further down, making her feeling the cold metal on her. When she reached the dress she would shove the knife between Lux’s breasts and would abruptly cut through the gown, enjoying the delightful view of her bursting chest. She would playfully start circling the knife around her nipples, every time pressing a little more and more. Eventually, there would be a time when she would press deeper than usual and she would cut the slave, making her bleed. She would scream in pain and hatred, but it would be of little importance. Katarina would forcefully push her, making Lux sit on the table, and in the same time the things on the table would start noisily to drop on the floor. When the table would be free, she would make her lay on it, roughly taking her legs into Kat’s hands and positioning herself between them. She would struggle, causing the wooden table to squeak and shake, but the Noxian would restrain her. Katarina would cut with the knife the cloth of her skirt, destroying most of the dress and leaving the Demacian naked. Then, when she would be warm from the fight, and her hot blood would be coming out of the superficial cuts that would have been made during the struggle, in that moment, the assassin would have her, giving her the pleasure that she had always wanted. Kat would have her, she would conquer her, she would defeat her, and she would like it._

The assassin smirked libidinously. She had not realized when the blood in her veins had started to boil up and she was feeling again the so painfully familiar urge between her legs. No, she would not tolerate it anymore, she would not tolerate the devastating her abstinence. Katarina would prove to the slave once and for all that she would not let her treat her like a fool anymore, that she was nothing and she better remembered it. The scarlet haired Noxian would not have a Demacian rule her and it was time to make that clear for her.

Katarina noisily entered the room, startling both the servant and Lux. Maja immediately stood up, interrupting her conversation with the mage, and bowing her head respectfully to her mistress.

"Mistress, I did not notice when…"

"Leave us," she said coldly and impatiently. The maid did not wait a second order. Her vicious voice scared Maja so much that she did not even dare to look away from the floor. After a second the mage and the assassin heard the door closing behind them.

The smile on the face of the Demacian when talking to the servant had instantly disappeared, and now her head was bowed down in despair.

"Get up," the Noxian commanded loudly.

Lux obeyed. She dropped the onion that she had been peeling on the floor, but kept the knife in her other hand. Katarina looked for a second to the dropped vegetable, which bumped noisily on the floor. Lux noticed that and abruptly after that felt as the assassin roughly grabbed her by the chin and forced her to lift her head and look at the woman. She stared at her blue eyes for a moment.

"If I wanted another maid, I would have hired one," she drawled with freezing voice, piercing her with Kat’s stare.

"I just wanted to help…." The mage started, but it was abruptly interrupted.

"I do not care about your excuses anymore, slave"

Katarina roughly grabbed Lux’s wrist with her free hand and twisted it, making her drop the knife in pain. The fantasy of playing with her and the knife was a tempting one, but the assassin knew better that in reality having sharp objects around the Demacian was not really a wise thing to do. She did not wait for her to scream or object; she roughly pushed her to the nearest wall. She closed her blue eyes and exhaled in fear and pain. Katarina pushed her harder to the wall, pressing her entire body to hers. It had been so long since she had felt her forms, her skin, her smell, her taste… Katarina shoved her tongue in the mage’s mouth, not allowing her to say a word. Kat’s kiss was long, deep, and rough. Her lips, teeth, and tongue all participated in the hungry attempt to completely possess, consume and devour the girl.. She did not want this moment to stop; she wanted this kiss, this feel, this flavor to last forever. Her hands slid down to her waist and Katarina started gathering her skirt, as in the same time she pressed with all her strengths her yearning, wet sex to her thigh and genitals. The Demacian abruptly turned her head aside, breaking the painful kiss. While the assassin’s hands were still occupied with her skirt, she succeeded to push Kat a step away from her. The Noxian gnashed her teeth, knitted her red eyebrows and looked at Lux with incredible anger.

"Please, don't," The mage started with horror, not able to catch her breath and feeling how her heartbeat would break her chest. Lux was in such a state of panic that she could barely gather her thoughts. "I… I am not feeling good, I still bleed…"

Katarina angrily grabbed her arms and pinned them forcefully back to the wall. She pressed her again hard, as she hissed in her ear:

"I will not tolerate your lies anymore, little slut. Your sheets have been clean for weeks. Did you really think that you could lie to me, that I did not know about it? I told you that patience has its limits and you just found mine," Katarina pushed her harder to the wall, making her whimper in pain. "I think it is time to remind you why you are my slave," she said maliciously, as the assassin roughly pulled the top of her dress, revealing her shoulder.

"Please, don…"

The assassin pressed her womanhood between her legs with great force, in the same time preventing her from having the chance to move again.

"And if you are still "feeling pain down," well, then it would not be much different from the other times, now would it?” Katarina hissed with mocking, but dreadful voice, as she hit her again to the wall. The assassin could almost sense the so longing moment of pleasure. She tore the rest of the front part of Lux’s dress, exposing her chest and lustfully going all over it. The golden haired girl screamed one more time, as tears had started coming from her eyes, and uncontrollably spilling all over her face. As the assassin continued mapping harshly with her hands the rest of the Demacian’s body, Lux started to whimper, sob and cry louder and louder- what else had she left? She knew that that moment would come, but still she couldn't help it. She could not fight back either, and even if she was feeling completely physically recovered from what had happened to her, she was more than ever horrified from the thought of the Noxian having her way with her.

Katarina had flipped the most of her skirt, now completely exposing everything beneath her waist. The only remains of the dress were gathered around her stomach and beneath her breasts. The assassin pressed herself harder to the girl, as she started to unbutton her pants. Lux’s sobs did not decrease. When she had halfway finished, she turned her face, making another attempt for a kiss. When her lips touched her she seemed as if now to realize that the mages entire face was wet and red from her tears. Kat pulled a little bit her head from the girls, staring her agony unmoved. She observed as one of her tears slid down her cheek, dropping on her bosom and proceeding further to the gathered blue dress beneath her chest, where the tear was absorbed by the cloth, leaving a miniature wet spot. Katarina looked at her in rage as she harshly pulled away from her, letting her collapse on the floor. The assassin clenched her hands in fists and started angrily to make small circles around the room. The Demacian had fixed her blue eyes in one spot on the floor, prepared that she would just come and crash her, but as she did not see the woman approaching, she dared to look at her. When the Noxian saw her face, she furiously kicked one of the pots that was before her  feet and pushed with rage the wooden table, making everything from it to fell noisily. The assassin abruptly grabbed the golden haired slave and dragged her along the wall, back on her feet. Katarina looked at her horrified face and hit with incredible wrath the wall next to her, making her close her eyes in terror.

"Stupid, foolish slave," the assassin yelled just before her face. She grabbed Lux harshly by the shoulders, shaking and hitting her to the wall. "Look at me, look at me I am telling you!" The mage did as told. "Why do you have to always ruin everything?!" she punched Lux one more time, "why have you made me feel this way?!” Katarina punched the mage again, "why, I asked you?!"

She stopped and stared at her big, red, but not crying anymore eyes. Lux looked so confident, so fearless, and so cold, as if she was not afraid of the assassin anymore, as if she knew all her weaknesses. Katarina suddenly put her hands off the Demacian, backing a few steps away. The red haired Noxian started to button up her black pants, as the mage used that moment to put back the torn dress as much as she could, so to be at least a little bit more covered. When the assassin was ready she went to the door, noisily opening it and yelled:

"Ebba!"

The servant appeared not much longer after it, followed by Maja. They had both heard the shouting and the cries coming from the kitchen, but none of them dared to say anything about it. However the younger maid was more than concerned about the mage, so she could not help it but to follow the other one. As they emerged at the door they could not conceal the confusion and surprise from their faces when they saw the pushed and broken furniture, the spilled on the floor products and the half naked girl.

"Locked her immediately back in her room and clean up this mess," the assassin ordered coldly, ignoring their expressions. She quickly glanced to the slave and added: "And someone cover her with something more decent."

Katarina did not even wait the servants to realize themselves from the view and as usually to bow their heads and say "Yes, ma’am" ,the Noxian simply pushed them aside as she hastily walked to the stairs and up, heading for her bedroom.

When the assassin entered the room, she closed the door angrily. She turned, leaning her back on the door, and gradually came down to the floor. She looked blindly before her- it was nearly dark and the room was not lighted with any candles. The Noxian felt as if the cold darkness was surrounding and consuming her entirely. She was still full with rage. Katarina was furious at the golden haired girl, but also with herself. Millions of thoughts were torturing her in the same time, not leaving her a moment of peace. She was not sure why she had stopped herself, she felt wanting Lux more than ever, but as if something was preventing the Noxian from having her. Katarina felt weak, pathetic, and wretched. She should have finished what she had started and freed herself from this intolerable abstinence. But why then she stopped? She knew the answer of that, but it made her only angrier with herself. She had not care before about Lux’s misery, about her pleadings- all that just made her enjoy conquering her even more. However, when the assassin saw today the same agony in her eyes, which had before always gave her pleasure, something was different- she felt..pity, she wanted to comfort her, and even she felt the need to drop on her knees before her and beg Lux for her forgiveness. Today she had felt something that she thought that she would never feel towards any the Demacian or any Demacian for that matter- Katarina had sympathized for the misery that she had caused the girl.

Katarina closed her eyes in anger. She hated it, she hated feeling compassion, she hated feeling weak, she hated wanting so much to make Lux feel happy. It was all because of her restrain- that was the only reason. Seeing Lux today talking and laughing so carelessly and lightly with the servant had made Katarina remember when she had seen her for the first time. At the League of Legends her confidence, her smile and her lively eyes had enchanted the assassin, had cursed Katarina to desire the mage and readily to refuse the entire game. However, now they were influencing her controversially.

Katarina opened her eyes again piercing at the darkness before her In a moment, a spark of light passed across the room. She stared harder at the empty space, as suddenly the image of the Demacian from the day she appeared before her. _She looked even more supernatural than she remembered. Her blue and silver Demacian armor emphasizing her delightful figure; in her golden, sunny hair making her appear even more magical, marvelous, mysterious, and celestial. She started running, fighting, smiling, laughing. It seemed to the assassin as if every motion of hers was completed with a thrilling tune, which was echoing around the entire room._ Katarina was not dreaming, she was awake, but her mind was so deeply lost in the fantasy that she did not care anymore what was real and what was not. The assassin could not have the actual Luxanna Crownguard, not yet- something unexplained was preventing her from causing the mage further pain, but she could have this. She could have the fantasy, which returned to her emotions with the same burning passion.

 _Lux came closer to her, but this time she slowly and ecstatically started to take off all her armor, and after she had finished them she pulled the rest of her clothes off, letting it slide slowly down her light smooth skin._ The Noxian felt arousing. The only time that she had masturbated was the first night that the slave spent in the house. Throughout the day she had been imaging what things she would do to Lux when she returned back, but her work had kept her busy until very late, and eventually Lux had fallen asleep when she had returned. Now it was feeling as if it was all repeating again- the same unsatisfied desire, the same unreachable Demacian, and the same ache begging for relieving. She cared neither for these anymore. All that she could think of was the intolerable abstinence that needed to be deadened, even just for a little. _Katarina watched as the Demacian came down to her and opened her pants, sliding her hand in the assassin’s pants. Katarina inhaled heavily with pleasure, as Lux’s hand rubbed her spot firmly, pleasuring and releasing the so long restrained lust of Katarina Du Couteau._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what'd you think? Tell me below!  
> Till next time!


	16. Dungeon Dragon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katarina allows Lux to visit an old friend under one condition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe some grammar errors but enjoy!

Lux could not sleep the entire night. She was frantically looking at the door throughout the whole evening in fear that the assassin might come every moment and finish what she had started in the kitchen. After Katarina had left her, half naked with torn dress in the middle of the disordered room, the servants started to clean up as soon as they snapped out from the shocking view. Maja had escorted the mage upstairs and Lux immediately changed with her white nightgown. Except the blue dress, which the servant had given her, the Demacian had another one; the expensive red and black dress, which the scarlet haired Noxian had bought for her, but the girl preferred rather to stay only with a nightgown than to dress her "generous gift." There was something in that dress that disgusted her- the way that Katarina had stared at her with such strong libidinous passion, when she wore it, was something that she wished never to experience again. However, after the maid had examined her former blue dress she said to the mage that it was doubtful that it could be fixed. Luxanna dully apologized for returning the servant's clothe so torn up, but they both knew that it was not her fault. Nevertheless, Maja gently offered her another of her dresses (even though she did not have actually so many), but Lux simply refused. She did not wished her misery to spread further and now when the maid was her only friend left she did not want to cause her any trouble. Not long after that the servant left the girl alone, scared and anxious for the night.

 

Eventually, Lux had fallen asleep after midnight, but that did not last for long. She woke up early in the morning and was numbly circling around the room, looking through the window, and pointlessly trying to open the locked door. It was Saturday, and it was usually the part of the week that the assassin spent mostly in her house. Before the ‘incident’ happened, Katarina had been always spending this day with her, doing with her things that she tried really hard to forget. The recent Saturdays, however, were different. Since the week that the slave was too weak to do anything at all, but to lay in her bed, and the following ones when she was pretending still to feel pain, Katarina had given her a room from the other one and had left her undisturbed, as the Noxian was usually occupying herself with work. But with the yesterday's events it was highly doubtful that this week would be one of those.

 

The mage was circling nervously the middle of the room. She knew that her "peace" time was over and her humiliation would start again, but one thought was constantly returning in her mind, giving her some doomed hope… Why Katarina did not just ravish her yesterday? What had stopped her? Was it possible her conscious to have awakened? Was she feeling bad for the girls misery? No, that was impossible- a Noxian like her lived exactly on this pleasure of torturing and killing everything around them. But still, Lux could not explain the mercy that she had given her yesterday. Suddenly she heard a key entering the lock of the door. Her blood in the veins froze, as her heart beat increased, and she stopped breathing in panic. She knew that it was the assassin. She turned to the window, but then changed her mind and faced the door again. She could not run anymore, and surely she hated to be the girl that conformed to Kat’s wishes. Whatever was awaiting her, the golden haired girl decided to face with confidence, as the one that she always believed she had, before she met the woman.

 

The door opened and the assassin entered, directly piercing her green eyes at her. She looked more rest from yesterday, but she still appeared very intimidating to the girl. Katarina was dressed in black jacket and pants that looked similar to her assassin uniform. Lux’s eyes met hers, which made the Demacian immediately to look down the floor. With the assassin emerging Lux’s confidence had seized, however not fear made her direct her eyes down, but something else… Katarina made a few steps in the room, intensively moving her eyes all over the slave. The awkward silence in the room made the mage feel more uncomfortable than ever before in her presence. The Noxian had stopped advancing to her, leaving still a fair number of steps between them, as now for the mage it seemed as the whole world had stilled in that suspension moment.

 

"You are still with your night dress," Katarina stated with her usual cold, low voice, still not putting her eyes off her.

 

Kat’s voice made her shiver, as she looked at the woman for a second, and then automatically looked back down to what she was wearing as if she had forgotten. She put her arms around her, suddenly feeling too exposed before the scarlet haired woman. She nodded barely, as her blue eyes were fixed on the floor.

 

"Yes, I am,m-mistress" Lux confirmed quietly, even adding ‘mistress’ so that the assassin won’t yell at her.

 

"Why?" Katarina asked, not changing the intonation of her tone.

 

Lux backed up a few steps from her. This time she dared to look at her in the eyes for long enough so to answer the Noxian without trembling.

 

"Because I do not have anything else to wear. You ripped the dress beyond repair, which I had on yesterday," she said boldly, resisting the urge to huddle miserably on the floor and to wait for the assassin to crash her. Katarina's eyes, which were just a moment ago coldly staring at her, narrowed with hatred.

 

"And yet, you stand here untouched," she drawled unmoved, but with spiteful note in her tone. Katarina moved a few more steps towards the Demacian. "How long do you really believe that this would go on?"

 

Lux did not answer. She looked towards the floor again. The assassin continued staring at her.

 

"Are you scared of me?" Katarina asked with the same unchanged coldness. The slave did not answer again. "Or are you scared of what I am about to do to you?"

 

The mage remained wordless, but she lifted her head, looking at the woman at the same time with panic and confusion. Katarina smirked pleasurably, as she made a few more steps towards the girl.

Lux automatically backed up; stumbling over her own steps and barely managing to stay stand. The assassin had stopped advancing to her, as there were still a few steps between them, and she observed with cold expression her clumsiness.

 

"Calm yourself, slave," the red haired Noxian drawled unmoved, "I won’t repeat what I tried to do yesterday." Lux looked at her doubtfully. The assassin’s emerald eyes slid all over her body again and she smirked, adding: "At least not with the dress- this things can be quite expensive. Due to your stubbornness, now I ought to give additional amount of money to my own servant in order to compensate her dress," the assassin said unmoved, piercing straight at her eyes. "You know, it would have been so much easier if you wore the dress, which I have given you."

 

Lux was still wordlessly looking at her. However, a thought in her mind was constantly distracting her from what she referred to as "her present problem”. Oh how she hated to ask this but her curiosity was getting the better of her.

 

"Why did you stop yesterday?"  The Demacina heard herself finally saying out loudly, as she suddenly made the Noxian silent.

 

"Would you rather me to have continued?” Katarina asked spitefully with some humor in her tone after a pause.

 

Lux did not answer; she directed her blue eyes again to the floor. She regretted for even asking, but that thought was troubling her constantly since yesterday. She heard as the assassin sighed heavily, and walked a few steps away from her, facing the door. The Noxian passed her fingers across her eyebrow, as if to chase away some idea that haunted her. After a pause she turned again towards the slave.

 

"I knew that you were insincere to me, slave; I could see it in your eyes, you are not as good fraud as you think you are. Nevertheless, I simply didn’t want to continue" Katarina started, trying to sound as formal and cold as she could. "And is this your gratitude for the kindness that I gave you- more lies, tears, and screams? I tried to make you feel as comfortable as a slave could here, what else could you possibly want from me?"

 

"What else?’ the golden haired girl  asked angrily, "what do you mean "what else?" You have given me nothing, but misery and pain. "What else" can I want? I want my brother, my friends, my freedom, and you out of it!"

 

Katarina narrowed her eyes, looking at the girl spitefully.

 

"Have you forgotten to whom you are talking to, slave?" she drawled viciously. "If I remember correctly, you were a gift to from Lord Swain, have you forgotten it so soon?- I save you and your "friends" from the certain death, which awaited all of you, in exchange for your enslavement. As far as I’m concerned I’ve been rather kind to you, but you persistently decide to be an ungrateful slut. What makes you so certain your so called "friends" and “brother” have not already forgotten you, and are trying to stay alive themselves? Can't you just for once prove not to be a fraud and be the submissive whore you always were?"

 

Lux's eyes were sparking from the tears that burnt to get out of them. She turned away from the assassin, advancing and staring through the window. Outside was calm and peaceful. Suddenly an urge to join the life out there hit her, but immediately she felt heavy weight to feel up her chest. Since the moment she had been enslaved, she constantly wanted to leave it, but suddenly she felt too much shame and despair to go outside and to be part of what she remembered as a happy society in her homeland. Her body froze as her thoughts started drifting chaotically. She could hear the lively conversations from the streets, the playing and happy kids, the laughs, and the bells from the bastion. She listened numbly their ringing sounds, sinking more and more in the tones they produced.

 

"Not to mention you’ve never asked about her," the freezing voice of Katarina snapped Lux out of her trance. The Noxian had come again closer to her, as now she was just few steps away from the slave.

 

"What?" The Demacian asked still confused, as she turned abruptly to the woman.

 

"You always bothered me with questions for the other Demacians and your brother, but you never asked for the purple dragon woman. Not even once, and she constantly asks for you," Katarina said with unmoved, cold voice, observing how the guilt suddenly hit the mage. Her blue eyes enlarged, as a tear slid along her cheek.

 

"Shyvana…." she whispered, "I completely forgot about her." She closed her blue eyes overwhelmed with remorse and shame. After all this time she knew the dragon hybrid, Lux had forgotten her. She had always asked of Garen, Kayle, Sona, Vayne, and others, but never once has she mentioned her dear friend that stayed behind so that Garen and Lux could escape. 

 

"Yes, you forgot her," the assassin confirmed unmoved, but with note of pleasure in her voice. "And the poor beast, she actually thinks that you… well, care for her."

"Is she alright?" the golden haired girl asked, lifting her guilty eyes towards the red haired Noxian. Katarina looked at them coldly.

 

"If by “alright” you mean alive, then yes," she said after a pause, observing the relief on the face of the girl. "Talon owns her."

There were a few more tears sliding along the cheeks of the slave, as she suddenly burst into cry. She turned again to the window, not wanting Katarina to be a witness of her misery. Lux tried to calm down, wiping her tears with her hands, but they continued spilling relentlessly. The words of the assassin, the reminding of Shyvana and the fact that she had not think of the dragon woman all this time, made her feel selfish, cruel, and uncaring. She had constantly argued with the Noxian about her other friends and brother, but as she had never thought of her, Lux felt as if she had betrayed her. All this had suddenly overwhelmed her. She had calmed down after a while, as now all that pain seemed to have turned inside her, making her feel incredible weight in her chest.

"I did plan on going to the manor for a visit, Talon will be there. I suppose I could take you to see your dragon friend, as long as you put on something different from your nightgown," Katarina said with the same cold intonation, trying to sound as formal as she could. The assassin had observed the girl unmoved as she was sobbing miserably, but somehow she felt Lux’s pain laying on her.

 

Lux's cries suddenly seized, and she turned her big, blue and wet eyes towards the scarlet haired Noxian. She expected to see suspicious and distrust in them, but instead they were full with innocent hope.

 

"Thank you," she said with sincerity that the assassin had never heard from her before. Katarina observed her for a while, as if wanting this moment to last forever, then she said, while she was smirking at the mage coldly:

 

"Don't thank me just yet; I want something in return~".

 

Lux's hope had disappeared from her eyes, and she stared at the floor numbly.

 

"I believe that this "visit" would remind you of what you are to me, and after that you will be more willing of fulfilling your duty, will you not?" Katarina asked, sounding more like a command than an actual question.

Lux remained silent for a moment, but after a pause she lifted her eyes confidently toward the assassin

"I understand. Can I see her now?"

Katarina now grinned victoriously as she nodded in confirmation.

The way seemed rather fast and short to the mage, who had never visited the manor Katarina grew up in. She had changed in the red and black dress, which Katarina had given her, and which she had not worn more than once before. She was still blindfolded, she knew the assassin didn’t want her knowing the way around the city if she ever tries to escape. They traveled in silence, and even before the carriage had reached the gates of Couteau manor, the scarlet haired Noxian was already regretting for all that. It was still early in the morning for a visit; and variety of opportunities, which the slave could use to escape. Still, there was no where for the golden haired slave to run to. It was unlikely for Katarina to give up when she had reached so far. After all, the Demacian would owe her a lot after that, and that was what was constantly in the assassin's mind.

 

Before she opened the door of the carriage, Katarina attached a leash to the mage’s collar and commanded her not to resist. She obeyed without objecting. They moved quickly inside the manor, where the servants bowed respectfully at the entrance and greeted the eldest Du Couteau daughter.

 

The assassin pulled the leash of the mage and hastily started to pull her to the stairs. However, the assassin's hope not to come across anyone, which could know her, proved a failure.

 

"Sister, it is a pleasant surprise to see you here," the familiar voice of Katarina’s younger sister addressed her, as she drew both the attention of the assassin and the mage. She slithered towards her sister and the slave, she was holding the leash and pulling the slave known as, Shauna Vayne was crawling behind her.

"Indeed, sister, it’s lovely to see you once more," Katarina replied in a sarcastic fashion, concealing well the irritation of being stopped just now.

 

Lux stood numbly behind Katarina, who was still firmly holding her leash.As soon as the snake woman had approached her, the assassin had pushed the golden haired girl further behind her. From there, Lux observed in silence how they exchanged complimentary sisterly words, which was the custom in those days among the upper classes of Noxus. However her mind was far from there- she thought of what she would say to Shyvana when she saw her, and how she could possibly apologies for her negligence to her friend. The mage eyes gazed towards the slave behind Cassiopeia, Vayne looked terrible. A narrow pillow of milky white bandaged below her strict jaw, the pad of her thumb smoothed over the streak. The mage fought the nervous swirls that braided in her weak stomach, trying to speculate about something alternate, something that had no recollection on how that scar was birthed onto her pure, pale skin. But she couldn't, she couldn't undo the images that were embedded thickly in her troubled mind. There were heavy black stitches all over her face or whatever skin was showing. What bothered Lux the most was the bandage eyepatch covering Vayne’s right eye.

"Certainly, sister, you sound quite busy yourself...with your slave..”, she paused taking a look at the slave woman behind her sister. “And I truly do not wish to obtain more of your precious time," the mage overheard the assassin saying after she seemed to have considerately listened the detailed explanations of the woman for something that Lux had not paid attention to hear. Katarina stepped a bit backwards, pushing the girl as well, as she wished to withdraw from her current conversation.

"But dear sister,, for such a pleasant surprise I could always spare a few minutes," Cassiopeia objected teasingly.

"I would stay but I must find Talon, have you seen him?”, Katarina asked, but her patience seemed to fade more and more in every second. She made another step backwards, in attempt to put an end of the conversation.

 

"Talon? He is sitting in the living room with father and the others. They’re merely having discussion about the upcoming show in the fighting arena," the snake Noxian said, knowingly annoying her sister, and making the red haired Noxian stop for a third time. However, this time she smiled pleasantly, and for the golden haired slave appeared as if for the first time Katarina was sounding sincere in that conversation:

 

"Ah yes, I heard Darius will make this one special, that is all I hear from the peasants these past two weeks. "

 

"Indeed, I wonder what he has in store. It will certainly be an improvement then these past years." Cassiopeia chuckled.

 

"Certainly, now I must find Talon," she said politely, but with impatience.

 

"Have fun~” she teased, slowly waving her hands at the assassin and slave before she slithered upstairs with her slave.

 

Katarina walked away and towards the living room, as she pulled the leash harshly for Lux to follow her. The mage remembered that Vayne was crawling when she was with Cassiopeia.

“Uhh..Mistress, should I crawl like Vayne did?” The Demacian asked awkwardly.

“No, just walk”, the assassin replied mechanically.

The mage obeyed and quietly followed the assassin into the living room. The living room was dimly lit with the vintage wall sconces that hung on the mute coloured walls like earrings. Thick velvet curtains hid the long windows across the walls, just leaving a shy peak of the woods beyond. Two antique couches stood the opposite sides of each on the hand-woven rug in front of the ashen fireplace, accompanied by rich velvet and bronze wing-chairs that stood as a sidekicks. The paintings and faded tapestry panels on the walls seem to blink at Lux as she entered with her owner in front of her, like they were greeting her. She saw around seven individuals in the room. The Demacian recognized some of these faces, the first one she noticed was Emilia Leblanc and Kayle sitting below her. It was as Katarina said, her wings were cut off and she was paralyzed waist down, Kayle looked miserable in her dirty rags. Next to Leblanc, was Vladimir, he was holding a red leash that attached to Fiora’s collar, there were multiple bite marks on her neck, she looked sickly pale like she had died. Fiora wore a crimson red dress that defined her now  unhealthy thin figure, Lux couldn’t tell if the dress was originally red or white. Sitting on the other couch was Talon(who was listening to Vladimir), Morgana (who kept her eyes on her sister the whole time), and another scarlet haired man that the mage recognized as General Du Couteau.

“Katarina, you’ve made it”, the general stated as he smiled warmly, gathering the attention of the other guest in the room. Vladimir merely glanced at the mage before resuming to his conversation, Talon ignored their presence, Morgana smiled at the assassin, and Leblanc seemed pleased of Katarina’s arrival.

“Father, I need to speak with Talon for a moment," the assassin mechanically said.

 

Her father raised an eyebrow but then sighed, “Very well, Talon, speak with Katarina”.

Talon got up from his seat and walked towards the red haired woman.

“Do you need anything?”

“Where is your slave?” Katarina asked impatiently.

“In the dungeon as always," he replied in his usual deep and bored tone.

 

“Take me to her”, Katarina demanded coldy.

The male assassin sighed heavily and turned towards the door, “Very well,follow me”.

 

Katarina roughly pulled Lux towards her as the mage followed the two assassin’s obediently as they climbed down the stairs; and she felt her heartbeat increase significantly.

 

"..But _I am telling you, guys, really I don't have the time for that…" the gentle, but somehow exhausted voice of the half dragon was heard stronger and stronger, as the mage and the two assassin’s had finally climbed down the stairs._

Lux's heartbeat had increased, feeling for the first time for so long excitement and hope. Even hearing the familiar voice of a friend had made her feel better. However, a weight in her chest was also reminding her for her guilt.

"…It just feels like a lost of time to draw fire and mountains everyday… _I need a hobby?_ What are you talking about, I have the…well _nothing_ , but I should ask master what he prefers"  Shyvana's voice continued to be heard somewhere in the distance as Talon opened the door, entering first and after that Katarina pulling the mage’s collar closer to her "… No _, no, no_ , I don't just ask to see her I know that she's gone… Yes, I did hear him, but I can't just march upstairs and ask if he had..."

It took a few seconds for the newcomers to realize that Shyvana was nowhere to be seen. Her voice seemed to be coming from the left of the dungeon and practically where she lived. The golden haired Demacian trembled, not able to speak or even to move from where she was standing, as if suddenly the half dragon Demacian had turned to be a symbol of all her friends, hopes and dreams, which were before forbidden and taken from her. Next to her, she heard the male assassin sighed in irritation, and passed his fingers through his eyebrow, as if to remove a terrible headache.

"I hate when she talks to nothing," Talon murmured irritably mostly to himself, then he pronounced with loud voice the name of the purple skinned woman, making her monologue suddenly cease. She walked from the dark dungeon and into the light, as if from nowhere, dressed in a soft navy blue robe and appeared untouched, she stumblingly appeared before her master and the scarlet haired woman who hide the mage behind her.

"Oh, master… I did not expect you here," Shyvana stuttered confused, as her attention was entirely caught up by the other concealed behind Katarina.

 

"Of course you did not," Talon drawled irritated, “anyways, there’s someone here to see you."

A silence came in the room. Lux thought that her heartbeat would break her chest any minute from all that bitter joy, which had suddenly overwhelmed her. She was still unable to move, as she observed with already wet eyes her forgotten friend. Talon was just about to say something, as she found strengths to step away from Katarina, and stilled, trembling in her place. The face of Shyvana  suddenly shined with happiness, as she exclaimed with cheerful joy her name and hugged her dearly. After she did that the mage exhaled heavily, as if finally freeing herself from all that misery that she carried in her. She responded to her hug, as her arms embraced the woman, and she let her tears from both joy and sadness spill freely across her cheeks. The two assassin walked out of the dark dungeon, leaving the two Demacians together.

 

The silence between the two assassin’s grew deafening as they both walked up the stairs. Katarina was lost in her thoughts which did not got unnoticed by the male assassin, Talon broke the silence and spoke first:

 

“She’s cute, I could see why you fell for her", Talon complimented, trying to start a conversation.

 

“What?” Katarina asked, turning her attention to the man once she snapped out of her thoughts.

“I said she’s cute”, Talon repeated “I could see why you fell in love with her”.

“I do not love her”, the scarlet haired assassin snapped back defensively.

 

“Whatever you say, do you plan on taking her to the fighting arena after tomorrow?” He questioned with a dull tone, changing the subject.

Katarina smirked, “I do, Darius informed me on what will take place and I need to see her face while it plays out," she chuckled.

The two assassin reached the top of the stairs to only see Leblanc standing in front of them, she was alone, waiting for the two assassin’s.Talon raised an eyebrow when he saw her, the pleased facial expression she wore suggested she wanted something, he frowned in suspicion.

 

“Is there anything you need, Leblanc?” he asked suspiciously.

 

The leader of the black rose smiled, “Yes, I need to speak with Katarina for a moment, please."

 

Talon sighed heavily and resumed to walk towards the living room while he left Katarina with Leblanc. He turned back to the two women for a moment, expressing his suspicion of what the dark mage might talk with Kat about...

 

“What is it you wish to speak of?”,  Katarina asked in her usual cold tone.

 

Leblanc’s orange eyes lit, and her lips curved in malicious pleasure, she spoke in a polite manner:

“I have a favor to ask of you”.

*

 

"Lux," the half dragon repeated after a while, as they had finally broke the embrace, "but how… I mean I don't understand…master told me that you were going to be executed… I mean he did not say that exactly, he barely speaks to me about it; he just said that you away, but I could not see you again… I figured that you were gone," Shyvana looked sadly to the floor, "that you have left me…"

 

The golden haired girl listened to her silently, as her eyes seemed not able to get rid of the wet, blurring tears in them. She sighed heavily.

 

"Oh, Shyvana, can you forgive me?" She cried out, exhaustively dropping on her knees.

 

"To forgive you… what are you talking about, Lux," the purple skinned woman asked gently in confusion, as she kneeled next to her.

 

"I am sorry, you’re in this mess because of me…if only Garen and I had escaped….we could have freed you..",  the mage murmured weakly, staring at the floor, and not able to face her.

 

"Don’t blame yourself, I’m alright" Shyvana reassured kindly. "Lux," she repeated, hoping to snap the girl out of her trance, "what happened to you?"

 

Lux took her soothingly by the hand, in hope to see that she was still her friend. The mage dared to look at her, but then turned her blue eyes back to the floor. Shy’s gentle, naive expression made her unsure of what exactly to say to her friend.

 

"I’m a slave as well..." she started uncertain, still fixed her gaze down, "I mean… Swain was going to execute Garen and I…" she stopped not able to continue.

 

"But then he changed his mind, correct?",  the half dragon asked curiously, not understanding the sorrow of the golden haired girl. She looked at the woman in her amber eyes, as her blue eyes were still wet.

 

" _A monster_ suggested that we were more useful as slaves than dead…", Lux spoke bitterly.

 

"Then what happened, Lux?"

 

"I… was given to Katarina," she replied blankly.

 

When Shyvana face showed pure shock, lips almost blue. Her limbs move as if some inexperienced person is controlling them remotely and her amber eyes are wide, looking right at Lux.

 

“Oh...I...I’m sorry to hear that..”, she drawled stuttering, not knowing what to say. Lux broke down in sorrow and interrupted the purple woman.

 

"I am sorry, I truly am… please forgive me, it’s all my fault!" Lux cried out, as a tear slid her face.

"No, no," Shyvana interrupted the girl on her turn, “It’s not, believe me its not."

 

Lux's eyes were still lifted at the ones of the half dragon, as her lips mechanically pronounced with great shame in her voice:

 

"Katarina, she wanted me as her slave…"

 

"But why?" Shyvana asked naïvely, as if refusing to accept the meaning of her words, "In the League of Legends she really hated you."

 

The half dragon stopped suddenly, as she saw the shame and sorrow in the mage's eyes. She involuntary dropped her hand, and she looked down the floor, unable to watch the disappointment in the womans face.

 

"You can escape her, Lux," she said confidently.

 

"No, Shyvana, you don't understand," the mage objected miserably. "She would find me, she blindfolds me whenever we leave the house so that I can’t know my way around the city. I cannot do that…Garen would suffer…"

 

Shyvana sighed heavily, and let her arm go for a second time. The purple skinned woman sat near the younger girl, as she was as well looking towards the floor now.

 

"I am sorry," Lux started after a pause, "I neglected you… I left you and Kayle to fight off the army, could you ever forgive me?"

 

"Of course I can, Lux," Shyvana replied immediately. "I mean, there's nothing you have done wrong, I was not really suffering in the dungeons. After they caught us, they chained me in the dungeons… I would have done anything to help you, but then I was given to Talon. He hasn’t hurt me...often. He takes me out of the dungeons to spare with him, then he puts me back. At night he takes me to a bedroom to sleep in".

 

"I am sorry," was all that the mage was able to say, after she had listened to the half dragon carefully.

 

"You shouldn't," Shyvana replied comfortingly. "After all, where else would I have gone if I was to be free, I have no mother or father waiting for me" she smiled tenderly and let the mage rest her head on her shoulder. "And despite," she added after a pause, "being in the dungeons, I hear everything above me… I hear of the riots they speak of, I hear Generals Du Couteau voice, Masters voice... I even heard Garens voice…"

 

"What," Lux suddenly said with hope and live in her voice, which the half dragon had not heard from her before. "You have heard him! Tell me, where is he, please I need to know."

"I am sorry, Lux, but it was more than a month ago," Shyvana started softly, hating the fact that she was causing her friend disappointment, "…I thought they would bring him down here too, but Darius kept him by his side during his visit… I am sorry…"

 

Lux bent her head hopelessly again, letting a heavy sigh left her chest, “No, it’s okay”

 

Before the four o’clock had come, the mage and the half dragon had the chance to discuss more what they knew about the rebels, Garen, and the situation in the occupied territories. They both seemed to share the feeling of limitation, which their prisons provided, but still they succeeded to expand their knowledge about the matters with each other. Lux asked Shyvana in details about her days and what exactly she was doing the past weeks. She, on her turn, tried as much as she could to make the golden haired girl  feel good and to cheer her up from her misery. Shyvana did not ask her anything more about how her days passed, as she did not wished to bring the girl more sorrow and she was not entirely sure if she wanted to know this stuff at all. In that matter the time passed, and four o'clock came faster than they both wished for.

“Katarina will be here any moment”, Lux stated sadly, she rested her head on the half dragons shoulder.

 

Shyvana held the girl gently, cupping her face with one hand. She wanted to comfort the young Demacian the best she could. Shyvana leaned down and softly kissed the tender area at the base of her neck. Lux’s body went rigid with surprise as trembles shook her body and the euphoric warmth blossomed within her once more. At first, she wanted to push the half dragon away, but she wasn’t hurting her, the kisses were gentle and tender, they weren’t painful or lust, it was the comfort she needed. Lux was breathless with delight as the half dragon showered her with gentle, soft kisses, each with its own flicker of warmth. Lux gazed up at her, thrilled beyond words to be the recipient of the warm affection. Shyavan drew back again and spent a moment studying her face.

 

Lux felt her blush deepen under the womans scrutiny. Shyvana gazed at her lovingly, her amber eyes softening with tenderness before sparking with something else. Shyvana tilted her head to the side and kissed her again, her lips demanding. Lux felt a smoldering heat deep within her as Shyvana’s grip tightened, crushing her body to her, gentle yet firm. The half dragon slanted her head further, deepening the kiss. She kissed the girl and the world fell away. It was slow and soft, comforting in ways that words would never be. Her hand rested below Lux’s ear, her purple thumb caressing her cheek as their breaths mingled. The mage ran her fingers down Shyvana spine, pulling the half dragon closer until there was no space left between them and she could feel the beating of the woman's heart against her chest. Lux pulled away and tightly hugged the purple Demacian, she never felt this in such a long time, she felt loved? She felt that someone cared for her, someone didn’t want to hurt her or her body, someone loved her.

“I’m sorry..." Shyvana apologized, feeling guilty for kissing the girl so suddenly.

 

“No….don’t be….you made me feel loved," Lux spoke breathlessly, smiling warmly in the half dragon's embrace. “I almost feel whole again."

 

Both of the Demacians jumped back when the door opened suddenly, Katarina found the mage next to Talons slave, she told the girl that they were leaving. Lux stood before the assassin with her head miserably bent aside. Lux turned and miserably told the half dragon goodbye as a tear slid across her cheek and fell down the wooden floor. After all it seemed as the scarlet haired Noxian had achieved what she wanted from that visit- Lux had realized better than ever that what she has to do once she gets back. She walked numbly outside the room, as both the eyes of the assassin and the half dragon were fixed on her. Shyvana sighed heavily as the door was closed, and she was left again only with the company of no one.

 

To Lux’s surprise, the assassin stopped her sharply as she directed towards the door that takes them outside the manor. Instead, Katarina pulled the leash and started to drag the mage up another set of stairs.

 

"Where are we going?" she asked in confusion, slightly resisting the tightness of the collar.

 

The Noxian looked at her, but did not give her any answer. After they have climbed the highest floor on the top of the manor, it seemed as high up as a tower, Katarina led her to a door of probably the only room there. It seemed an old and locked wooden door, as the red haired assassin hastily took a key and unlocked it. As she opened it the Demacian was able to see the inside of the room. It was rather empty; however the stone walls had many unrecognizable symbols on them. There was a wooden bed, not much above the floor, which had a rather old matrix with worn up sheets. Lux looked the assassin disbelievingly, who entered the room and turned to her.

 

"My patience has reached its limit," Katarina drawled with fire in her green eyes, as she pulled Lux inside the room and locked the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The comments is what I live for, tell me below what you thought.
> 
> Till next time!


	17. Numb advantage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lux realizes she has an advantage she never thought she would have.

Luxanna was numbly hearing the squeaking sounds of the old bed, accompanied by the rhythmic shaking of her body. Katarina’s breast were pressed against hers, heavily inhaling and exhaling air. The assassin’s moans and breaths were deep, heavy and deafening for the ears of the mage, who was trying as much as she could to ignore everything about her. Katarina’s sex was pressed against hers and she moved roughly, hungrier than ever before. Every part of Lux was warm from the constant rubbing with the sheets and with the Noxian above her. The red dress with its black surcoat was tossed carelessly on the floor near the bed, leaving its owner completely naked. Lux had turned her head hopelessly aside, fixing her blue eyes numbly into the empty space. However, the attempt to stay indifferent to what was happening to her body was failing more and more, as her mind was painfully reminding her that she had given again into the assassin’s arms.

 

Katarina's naked body above the young girl was entirely covered with sweat. She had grabbed the back of Lux’s knees, pushing and folding her legs next to her breasts, as now the assassin was thirstily clutching her fingers into them. Kats whole body was shaking out of pleasure- her legs and hands were trembling; the insufficient amount of air in her lungs was weakening her chest, making her breaths sporadic and heavy; and her head was hurting from all the screaming in the same time controversial voices in her mind. Katarina felt that the lust that she had for the Demacian was passing beyond any physical and mental state; that it was overwhelming, destroying, weakening and annihilating every part of her; and yet she could only lust for more.

 

The scarlet haired woman pressed Lux's knees further down, as she climbed a little bit upper to the mage and thirsted herself onto her womanhood, interrupting her rhythmic motions. Katarina’s vision was completely blurry, as her senses were consumed by the pleasures that she was receiving. Her entire body was burning, every part of it, desperately needing to be in touch with the mage. She moved again closer to Lux, now feeling the warmth sweat on her skin uniting with the mages. The assassin made another slow thirsting motion in the golden haired girl, desiring to experience as much as she could from the blissful moment. It seemed to her that that was the first time from very long since she had been overwhelmed with such joy. Katarina was having her at last, Lux was hers again. Again… Katarina had completely forgotten the wicked pleasures that the flesh was capable of, and now when the Demacians naked body was underneath her, the red haired Noxian was determined to make sure to conquer the girl completely.

 

Katarina renewed her fervent motions, lost in the idea to make Lux entirely hers. She desired more than ever to forget all the recent events, the guilt, the compassion and the remorse that was eating her up whenever she looked at the light mage. No, nothing had changed- Lux was still the Demacian that had enchanted her and her actions were not to be blamed. Katarina was powerless against the lust towards her and now the only thing that was left was to devote to it completely. Her green eyes directed to her breasts, as she put one of the mages legs on the Noxians shoulders, freeing her hands to move all over her beautiful body. The assassin pressed her harder and harder, puffing ecstatically from the gratifying sensations that her wet sex against hers was giving her, she did miss the penetration but this was nice as well. Lux's head was still aside, as she closed her blue eyes angry at herself that she was allowing Katarina all this. But what could she do? Her body was lying motionlessly on the bed, as she had abandoned it entirely to the Noxians rough and persisting actions, desperately holding on to the moment when the end of it would come.

The assassin had sunken entirely into the forbidden bliss, ignoring everything except it. The thought of lust had consumed her, but suddenly she felt that it was not enough. An idea persisted in her mind wondering why she had the sense that something was missing. Katarina was entirely overloaded with yearn of having the golden haired girl, of having every part of her naked body, but now when she had the girl and when she was full with all that passion and pleasure, Katarina felt incomplete. She had gradually slowed down, as she suddenly paused over her. The assassin’s emerald eyes had moved from Lux’s breast to her face, as she gazed intensely upon it. The Noxian stilled for a moment like that, blinking a few times and fixing her stare more and more on the Demacians  turned aside head. Kat’s eyes were clearly seeing now. The assassin pushed Lux’s legs off her shoulders, slid her hand to the mages chin and abruptly turned it, as now she was forced to face the scarlet haired woman. Her green eyes were immediately consumed by her large, deep, blue, but indifferent ones. The empty, surrendered and crushed by misfortune look of the girl suddenly made the assassin feel even more discontented. She was still fully aroused between her legs; her skin was still burning with pleasure wherever it was in touch with Lux’s; her hands were still aching for exploring every part of her over and over again; and she was still experiencing all the bliss of the view of her naked flesh, but for a first time since she had been a slave Katarina felt that those sensations were not enough. Something was different, but it was not the mage. 

 

The assassin had seen as well before her desperate blue eyes, but that was filling Katarina with rather different emotions. Lux’s struggles before were always pleasuring the assassin, making her wet and making the conquest even sweater; Lux’s suffering was giving her content similar to the one of every successful assassination  upon her targets; and in the cases of the mages passive indifference she had been always gratified with the sense of victory and the chance to perform all those acts with the Demacian that Katarina's mind was never stopping yearning for. However, now the golden haired girls emotions were giving her rather discontent than any other of the mentioned above joys. Katarina's lust for the mage's body was surely not decreased, but the sense of incompletion suggested that she lusted for something more, for something that Katarina couldn't take from Lux’s by force, but which she suddenly desired more than the present satisfaction of her own body.

 

 

The red haired assassin, as she was still piercing her green eyes at Lux, slowly removed with her free hand her golden hairs from her shoulder. She moved a few times her stare from her empty expression to her sweat covered skin beneath it. Katarina  leaned towards her, as she placed a soft kiss on her shoulder. The Noxians hand loosened the grip from her chin, as it slowly traveled to her stomach and slid behind her back, gently lifting the lower part of it so to be pressed even closer to her genitals. Katarina made a slow motion against her, as in the same time her other hand passionately moved down the girls skin, folding her leg and drawing Lux’s thigh closer to her hip. The Demacians warm skin felt even warmer now as it was pressed against the womans. Katarina made another gentle movement on her, while her hand rubbed stimulatingly the Demacians thigh. Katarina's head was still above her shoulder, as her lips touched the mages skin mildly again and again, slowly advancing more and more to her head. Katarina kissed tenderly the down part of her neck, as she thrusted harder onto her sex one more time. The womans kisses changed direction, now going upper her neck. Kat’s moistened lips touched the girls warm skin a few more times before she lifted her head, interrupting the gentle, but deep movements of her wet sex against hers. Katarina’s green eyes met Lux’s eyes again. The mages expression was not changed. Katarina stared at her blue eyes for a while, as the room seemed in perfect stillness. Suddenly, the assassin took her hand from the girls back and reached to her head. For a second she paused just above it, as her fingers slowly removed Lux’s golden locks from the one side of her face, placing them behind her ear. Then the Noxian directed her emerald eyes to Lux’s soft lips, slowly tracing them with one of her fingers. The mage still did not move. Luxanna seemed stilled in a trance, uncaring about anything that happens around her, Lux did notice some drawings on the floor; of daggers, blood, and the manor, it looked like something Katarina drawn when she was younger. The scarlet haired assassin curled her lips in bitter frustration, as the woman abruptly ran her fingers through her golden hair, grabbing the back of her head and lifting it closer to the assassin. Katarina pressed hard her lips to Lux’s, making a slight kiss, but then interrupting it. She paused for a moment, and then again kissed her, this time deeper, as if trying to consume her. Katarina interrupted again after a few moments, leaning her head on the other side, her scarlet hair falling to her left side and continuing passionately devouring the moist from her. 

 

Katarina shoved her tongue deeply into the mages mouth, keenly exploring everything around it. Her fingers clutched a little bit further into the girls skull, as she closed harder her eyes and pressed Lux even harder to her. The assassin desperately wanted her, she wanted all of her; she suddenly felt the urge of having more than just the Demacians body. Katarina wanted Lux to react; to respond to her kiss; to feel what she was feeling towards her. The Noxian knew that something in her was different, perhaps wrong and most certainly weak, but the lust to have the mages body was not satisfying her anymore. The assassin had suddenly realized that her acts would not be completely gratifying unless they were shared.

 

Katarina pulled from her lips, still holding the girls head in her hand. The Noxian started breathing heavy, trying to compensate for the lost air. She gazed at the mage again, but it past a few moments before she could completely comprehend that the Demacian was still motionless and lifeless into her arms. Lux’s blank stare made all of her burning emotions towards the girl suddenly freeze. The assassin narrowed her green eyes viciously, as Katarina was still piercing at Lux. the assassin’s lips curled in disgust, as she dropped roughly her head back on the pillow, and almost immediately slammed it angrily aside. Katarina suddenly felt too disgusted of even looking at the girl. This was not supposed to be about pleasing Lux, and that thought made Katarina feel a heavy weight filling up her chest. The disappointment, the failure, and the realization that she would never have what she really wanted made the assassin feel more wretched than ever. Her hand was still on Lux’s face, harshly pressing it to the pillow, as her other hand, which was still on the girls hip, roughly grabbed her knee, ruthlessly pushing her leg aside to the bed. Lux bit her lip hard not to think about the Noxians harmful actions upon her, but that was not enough to stop the unfortunate cry that escaped her lips. Katarina pressed her even harder, as she lowered her head and sunk it into her golden hair, not wishing to see or care about the pain that she was causing the mage. 

 

The assassin pushed in her brutally and furiously over and over again, closing her green eyes and trying to replace the screaming discontent with the physical pleasure. Katarina was rougher to her than ever; her repressed whimpers were ringing into the Noxians ears, and even though she was surely not pleased by them, she felt the need to cause Lux pain; any pain that might made her feel half of the harm that her passive state had caused Katarina. Her sporadic, increasing and harsh motions in Lux eventually started giving her waves of the pleasure that had been all that she had wanted before, but the scarlet haired woman seemed absent- minded even to that. For a first time she was not enjoying any of this; Katarina felt the urge just to get it over with as fast as she could. The assassin sank her head deeper into her golden hair, as she rubbed onto Lux’s body rougher and rougher, giving more pain than joy to any of them. Again and again, harsh; furious; merciless; consumed by irritation; and uncaring. Katarina moaned heavily, gasping for air. It was not supposed to be about the mage; it was not supposed to be about pleasing her, it was supposed to be about harming her… Katarina gasped again and again, turning her head now to the mages ear. Katarina breathed heavily reaching her moments of final lust. The assassin made last deep, sluggish motions into her, as she felt the releasing tension between her legs and her cum spurted onto the molested girl sex. Lux was silence and stilled again. The red haired Noxian stared blindly towards the girl, as she was covered with sweat and her golden hairs all over her face. Katarina’s lust made Lux miserable, and her lust was now preventing the woman from having what she wanted. Why everything had to change? Why she needed to want more? Katarina sighed heavily, as she pulled herself from the golden haired Demacian, going to the edge of the bed and stepping on the cold, wooden floor.

 

Katarina started dressing up consumed by unbearable irritation. She had never before felt as dissatisfied while bedding the slave as she was now. The assassin pulled up and adjusted her pants as her attention suddenly shifted to the girl still lying on the bed. Differently from her just a moment ago passive state, she was now hastily gathering the old sheet of the bed and attempting as much as she could to put it around her. The assassin gritted her teeth in annoyance as she turned and tried to concentrate on dressing the rest of her clothes as fast as she could, strongly wishing to leave the manor immediately.

 

After the red haired Noxian had put on the rest of her clothes,she glanced one more time to the now covered in the old sheet girl, who had again stilled in a catatonic pose on the bed, fixing her blue eyes at the floor. Katarina turned her green eyes from her, as she spotted the two pieces of her dress on the floor and wordlessly walked to them and picked them up. The Noxian threw them near her, as she that drew Lux’s attention and made her slowly take them.

 

"Dress up fast, slave," Katarina commanded coldly, as she added: "my father expects me to be gone soon."

 

Lux  had not looked at her even once. She just put aside the black surcoat and prepared the red gown for dressing. She was now sitting on the bed and she was still firmly clutching the fingers of one of her hands to the old sheet around her, which made the entire process of preparation slower. Katarina watched her impatiently as she was adjusting slowly one of the sleeves with her free hand, as if at the same time considering what would be the best way to dress up while the sheet was still on her.

"Hurry up!" the assassin snarled irritated.

 

Wordlessly Lux lifted her blue eyes piercing at the scarlet haired woman, as if trying to tell her only with her expression how the process would get faster. The Noxian narrowed her eyes and gritted her teeth in annoyance.

 

"Unbelievable," she murmured in frustration, as she turned her back on the golden haired Demacian, advancing to the only window in the room, and giving her the demanded privacy. For a moment Katarina wondered why she was at all doing what Lux wanted, but that thought gave her even greater irritation. The assassin passed her fingers across her red eyebrow in an attempt to chase that idea and to concentrate on something else.

 

Nobody said anything more while Lux was dressing, which the mage tried to make rather fast, as she was now contented from the small victory that she had achieved. She paused hesitantly for a second, as she saw that Katarina was still staring through the window at something outside and not noticing that she was done. All Lux could think about during intercourse was Shyvana, the woman's warm embrace, her soft kisses, her smooth voice, her compassion on making Lux feel...loved. Oh how Lux wanted to feel loved by the half dragon. " _Shyvana, I wish you were here with me instead"._

"I am ready," Lux mumbled very quietly and indecisively so to draw the assassin’s attention.

Katarina turned, as her emerald eyes went all over her wordlessly. Then she looked at the girl in the eyes.

The scarlet haired Noxian walked over to the slave and attached the leash to her collar, as she cruelly pulled the leash and started dragging Lux out of the room.

 

This time they crossed the manor undisturbed by anyone. Katarina was walking hastily and rather eager to get out of the manor as fast as she could. The door opened noisily as she dragged the slave outside. The assassin took the steps down very fast, making the poor girl stumble and fight not to fall down, but in the same time to keep up with the assassin. Kat’s grip over the leash was firm and painful, which made Lux not oppose much. However, when she approached her carriage, which was located just after the steps, the assassin felt rather strong resistance. She turned in frustration to the mage, who had stopped in the middle between the steps and the carriage and was determinedly pulling her neck back.

 

"What now?!" Katarina hissed coldly, as she had lost any patience.

 

"I'd like to walk," Lux replied firmly, sounding more like a statement than a request.

 

"I do not have the time for this, slave," Katarina denied resolutely. She tried to pull her again, but she resisted even harder. "Get in the carriage now, you stupid Demacian," the assassin clenched angrily through her teeth, attempting to restrain her wish to yell at the girl in front of the manor.

"No," the mage refused keenly.

 

Katarina sighed heavily, dragging the mage by the leash this time not to the carriage, but a little bit aside from the center of the stairs of the manor, where she hoped that she could deal with the girl without making further scenes. After they had passed the steps, she pushed the mage angrily to the wall of the manor behind.

 

"What you want means nothing to me," the assassin snarled coldly to her, looking her straight at her blue eyes. "I have more important things to do than trying to please you all day," she continued bitterly, refreshing to her mind the experienced frustration from Lux’s passive expression in the manor.

"I know that, but you don't have to walk with me," Lux objected, ignoring the context of her statement and boldly looking straight at the assassin. The Noxian smirked mockingly, as she was still expressing great annoyance.

 

"Little slut, have you really thought of me as a fool enough to let you wander the streets of the city without me and to believe you would not try to escape?"

 

"I won't," she assured keenly, "what's the point? This city is full with soldiers at every corner," she continued as she gestured randomly to some of them, who were standing not so far from the manor, "I'm not a fool! If I escape you I know I would be captured before I could even reach the gates of the city."

 

"And even if you had realized your words," the assassin drawled, as she was somewhat more calmed down when she thought over this idea, "my answer is still no. You have done nothing to deserve the privilege of entrusting you back your right to walk, you’re property, not a person."

 

Lux silenced for a moment, breaking the lock of their eyes, and looking down the ground. The assassins words made Lux lose her boldness and shaken her confidence. She knew that Katarina was asking her for something in return, even though she had not completely realized it herself.

 

"Lets go, slave," the Noxian said irritated after a pause, as she took the golden haired girl by the collar. "It will be dark soon and I do not wish to lose my time anymore for the day." Katarina urged her to move, but she did not.

 

"Wait," Lux said barely, as the assassin paused and turned, looking again at the mages lifted eyes. "I would do something in return if you let me walk to the house now."

 

Katarina lifted her narrowed eyebrows, as she came closer to the golden haired Demacian, intimidating her personal space. Kat’s face adopted an expression mingled between suspicion, mockery, surprise, amusement, lust and distrust.

 

"And what possibly could be that, little slave?" Katarina asked with an amused tone, a mocking smirk and trying to restrain the millions of suggestions that suddenly overwhelmed her. Her lust and the newly discovered desire for something more with the mage was her weak spot, but she was determined not to let the Demacian manipulate her because of that.

 

Luxanna's innocent blue eyes did not succeed to look at the assassin's intimidating ones anymore, and she directed them a little bit downer with embarrassment.

 

"I will…," she started quietly with awkwardness in her voice. She looked at the Noxian again and said in one breath: "I'll be yours."

 

Katarina smirked libidinously, as she drawled mockingly: "But my slave, you are already mine, or have you forgotten these past months?"

 

Lux looked aside again, but this time did not hesitate in her respond:

"No, I can't forget it no matter how hard I try," she said, and then she pierced her eyes at the assassin boldly, "but I also remember that you weren't that pleased either."

Her words made the Noxian annoyed again. Katarina pushed her back to the stone wall, as she tightened her fists in an attempt not to burst and a punch the Demacian right then and there. Katarina closed her head to Lux's:

"Then perhaps it would be best to return together to my house; to take you in my bedroom; and not stop shoving it in you until at least one of us is pleased! I assure you that would benefit me much more than to let you wander the streets alone!"

 

Lux had shifted again her stare aside and paused in silence. She wordlessly waited for the assassin to finish her threats, but she had just realized what a powerful weapon she had against Katarina.

 

"I can give you what you want~," she dropped detached after a pause, trying to sound as seductive as she could.

 

Katarina was taken aback by the slaves sudden change in tone, she smirked, "And what would that be?" she replied coldly, still very close to her. Her blue eyes pierced again at the assassin.

 

"You want me to respond you, don't you?" she stated confidently, as she pushed the woman slightly, so she was forced to back up a few steps from her. She made a small step towards the scarlet haired Noxian, as she continued, "You have gotten tired of fucking a corpse and now you want to know what it feels like to be with a real person."

 

"Watch your mouth, stupid slave," Katarina threatened, not so much annoyed by the truth of the statement, but more of how she was succeeding to make the assassin feel more based and filthy than ever before.

"I can give you that," Lux continued completely ignoring her. "I can pretend that I like it; I can wrap my legs around you, moan excitedly whenever you want me to, curve my body in ecstasy, and beg you for more. I could play all that for you if you let me walk now."

 

Katarina was listening to her wordlessly, as her stare was falling all over the girl in bitterness. The pictures that her mind was drawing from the Demacian’s words and the only fact that she was hearing the mage saying them out loudly made the assassin to lose control over her body. She felt weak; she felt her legs trembling and barely holding her anymore, as her nipples harden and womanhood becoming wet. No, her body was betraying her, but not her mind. She needed to control herself, to realize herself…Lux was wrong. This was not what she wanted- she did not want Lux to "pretend" or to "play," she wanted her to feel it.

 

"Why you want to walk in that moment so badly?" Katarina finally inquired with low, indifferent tone after a long pause, during which the girl was waiting patiently while staring at her. She looked aside again.

"It's been nearly three months since I am your… slave," she started quietly, but with confidence. "During that time I have left the house only three times- today is one of them; the first was when I… left alone and returned with Sona; and the other one was when you…" the mage stopped not finding neither the strengths, nor the words to finish that sentence.

 

"When I took you to heal your injuries," Katarina finished for her after a moment of heavy pause, trying to sound as formal and indifferent as she could, but still not able to conceal well the shame of her actions that caused them.

 

"Yes… when you did that," Lux confirmed very faintly. "What I mean," she continued after a pause, "is that I haven't been truly outside for a very long and painful time. Everything misses me- the air, the people, and the feel of simply walking around the city. All that misses me very much, and the lack of it hurts me. It hurts me even more than…," she paused again, as she lifted determinedly her big, blue eyes towards the assassin, "…hurts me more than you do."

 

Another heavy silence followed. It had started to get dark outside, but it was still fairly light. Katarina watched the mage wordlessly. At this moment she felt more uncertain than ever before; everything seemed to lose its meaning and purpose. Katarina thought herself incapable of distinguishing any more the differences between weak and cruel, need and want, lust and compassion. She did not know what to say to her; she did not know whether she wanted to punish Lux, or beg her for forgiveness.

 

"So yes," Lux renewed, hoping to stop the long silence and receive her answer, "I am ready to please your wish, if you please mine first. I know as a slave I have no rights but please, let me walk to the house. You can have control over my body, but the mind is mine".

 

Katarina looked at her, as she snapped a little bit out of her thoughts. She sighed heavily, and without any words she turned and made a gesture to the closest Noxian soldier guarding the manor to approach them. She waited until the man stopped before her and asked rather noisily for the heavy silence that had struck both the assassin and the mage:

"Your orders,ma’am?"

 

"Escort her to wherever she wants to go," Katarina said, acquiring her usual authoritative and formal state, as she grabbed and pulled the girls leash closer next to her. "But return her safely to my house in an hour." The assassin stated as she undid the leash, leaving Lux only in her collar.

 

Lux lifted her head in the same time disbelieving, surprised and thankful to the red haired Noxian, who stared at her bitterly for a moment. That as well gave the chance to the soldier to see the beautiful face of the golden haired Demacian, which made him smile somewhat sheepishly.

 

"I want you to make sure nobody bothers her," Katarina continued, turning again to the soldier.

 

"Yes, ma'am," the soldier replied automatically, still staring at the mage.  From the orders of his superior the man could not actually tell whether she was supposed to be another Demacian slave, who needed to be guarded not to escape; or someone important that needed to be protected from the other soldiers so not to disturb her even though she was a slave. Nevertheless, this soldier in particular did not care too much which one of these was, the beautiful Demacian before him was enough to erase the little thought that he had at all.

 

"And when I say nobody to bother her consider yourself included," Katarina  said irritated at the moronic smile of the soldier. This time the man looked at his mistress, as he stuttered idiotically:

"Understood, ma’am… I mean of course, ma’am…".

 

Katarina rolled her green eyes in annoyance, as before to let go of the arm of the already eager mage, she took her a little bit aside from where they were standing as the Noxian leaned to her and drawled quietly enough so not to be heard from the soldier:

 

"If you trick me this time I will do to you what LeBlanc has already done with Kayle and you don’t want to know what that is, understood?"

 

The mage just nodded faintly, as she was still looking disbelievingly at Katarina. The assassin loosened the grip of her arm, but pulled her even closer to the Noxian as she hissed lustfully in her ear:

 

"Don't get too tired from your walk- it would be your turn to please me after that~".

 

Katarina dropped the mages arm, as she turned and headed to her carriage filled with at least the anticipation of future content. Lux observed her silently for a moment, as the assassin’s last words still rang in her ears.

 

"Where would you like to go, miss," the soldier asked noisily, snapping her out of the sudden despair that had overwhelmed her.

Lux turned to him, feeling freer than ever before in the past couple of months. The mage deeply inhaled the outdoor air. Lux smiled-  a warm smile that melt anyone's heart, she was again deciding for herself, or at least it would be so for one hour…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love to read your thoughts on these, till next time!


	18. Wanting love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lux takes advantage of her one hour freedom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little something different but enjoy

 

Lux was just aimlessly walking for about half an hour, as she found herself on a small street surrounded with rather poor houses. She did not know the place, but it suddenly struck her that she was walking at exactly the opposite direction of where other noble manors would be.

 

"Miss, I suggest we start returning, or I am afraid that I won't be able to bring you to Du Couteau house on time," the soldier said with his usual noisy voice.

 

Until now the assigned guard was rather quiet and not asking her many questions, except for where she was heading and what was her name. That actually surprised the Demacian, because from his libidinous looks to her and from the first impression of him she expected him to be quite talkative, but she had eventually came to the conclusion that the assassin's order "not to bother her" was stopping really well all the natural instincts of the soldier. Most of the time he was just following her in silence and the mage did not seem to mind at all. She felt quite weird at the thought that an order that had come from Katarina could benefit her so well.

 

Nevertheless, the golden haired girl just turned to the soldier and nodded slightly, agreeing to follow him back. This time she let him walk before her, as she felt not strong enough to walk blindly back in her prison. But even then she knew that it was worth it, even though she did not met anyone familiar, and saw more misery; despite all that she was there, back at the open, walking freely wherever she wanted.

 

Lux suddenly froze at her place. She could not believe at what she was seeing, the sight that her eyes had randomly caught made her unable to move, and yet she felt so much at once. The mage thought that she was flying; she believed as if in a second the entire world had changed its gray and dark colors with warmth and light; she felt as if her heartbeat would break her chest, as if her lungs would burst just from the attempt to contain all the happiness that they seemed to have gathered only with one breath. Her skin was entirely pulsing and burning, as her mind felt incapable of processing all the adoration from the view.

 

"Miss, is there something wrong," the soldier asked, as he had stopped a few steps before her, realizing that she was not following him anymore. The mage did not reply; she seemed in complete trance, which no one was able to break. "Miss, are you ok," the soldier repeated, as he advance a step towards her.

 

"There," Lux  suddenly pointed out to an entirely different from what she was looking at direction, wishing to stop the soldier from advancing more.

 

"Uh, I don't understand you," the man stuttered incomprehensibly, as he looked towards a pile of garbage near a bridge that was in front of them and which the girl was pointing.

Lux pointed more anxiously again to the same spot.

 

"There! I… I saw something moving," she said idiotically with the best scared voice that she could produce.

 

The soldier just smirked after looking again towards the bridge and said with a confident courage:

"But don't be afraid of some animal, I was ordered to protect you and that is what I am intending to do. Whatever is there if it tries to harm you I would kill it. Come on, if you feel more secure walk beside me, but please, miss, let us not lose more time."

 

"Alright," the Demacian started, "but can you first make sure what it is?" She put her head a little bit downer, as her blue eyes innocently looked at the soldier and she emerged her breasts before her saying: "I get easily scared from the unknown."

 

The soldier rolled his eyes in something between tedium and amusement, as he marched to the edge of the bridge and started surrounding the garbage, teasingly posing and pretending to inspect it carefully.

"See, miss, there's nothing to be scared of. Even if you had seen something it had probably jumped in the river about now," he started drawling with a fake smile on his face and with mocking assurance.

Lux advanced towards him.

 

"But you haven't checked the side part of the bridge. How can you know it is not just holding on the stones there," the mage said with innocent stupidity.

 

The soldier just smiled shaking his head in amusement; as he went to the very edge of the bridge, and bend down to see the side stones.

"No, miss, there's nothing…."

 

The soldier did not have the chance to finish as he was suddenly forcefully pushed by Luxanna, making him fall in the river. The girl looked after him for a moment, observing as he dived in the water, and then she turned quickly to see if someone was around to witness all that, but the street looked empty. She saw as the soldier swam back on the surface and pulled back quickly from the edge of the bridge, before he could see her. She ran in the opposite direction, hearing his curses, which however were quickly consumed by other noises and did not bring up any attention. Lux knew that she did not have much time, so she quickly returned back and ran between two old houses, founding herself on the next street, where she had seen all that joy just a moment ago. She inhaled excitedly holding her air and stopping for a moment. There he was and now only a few steps were keeping them apart.

 

“I can’t believe I did that…”, she whispered to herself in disbelief, a smile formed on her face as she realized she was closer to freedom than she ever was before. Lux knew she had to hurry if the soldier were to report her escape to the other guards, the Noxian soldiers would go on a hunt for her and execute her for escaping, or worse, they might take her back to Katarina.

 

To Lux only one thing was important, she needed to find Garen. She knew he had to be kept wherever Darius lived, but the mage had no idea where the commander lived, she knew she couldn’t lose hope. She now has the perfect opportunity to look for her brother and she can’t miss it. Lux realized that if anyone saw her slave collar they could report her as a missing slave, she had to remove it somehow. Lux harshly tugged on her collar, it wasn’t budging, it has to have been sealed away with some type of magic. The mage knew she wasn’t able to remove the collar but it was still worth a try. The Demacians blue eyes scan the alley she was in, she had to at least cover the collar with something. Her eyes stopped on a small dirty rag near a pile of garbage. Lux shudder at the thought of tying a questionable stain looking rag around her neck, but she had no choice. She gulped and picked up the dirty rag off the floor and tied it around her, she tucked some of it under her dress it make sure it covered her whole neck. The mage finally walked out of the alley and into the streets.

 

Lux began to walk down to the street, constantly moving her blue eyes in all directions to make sure there were no soldiers to spot her. In the city there was nothing for her minds to hang onto. There was no familiar sight, there was only the sounds of Noxians walking and talking to one another on the streets, even the light she needed was instead blinding and no match for the wind that was brushing against her skin. Only the hearts beating in her chests stopped Lux from freaking out by the risk she took. When Lux whirled around to at least see the tracks she had made, there were none. Lux was always blindfolded whenever she was out of the house, she didn’t know which way to go, she didn’t recognize any of these signs or building, she didn’t know whether she was closer to Katarina or not. The Demacian felt like any moment a soldier would grab her and it would be all over. Lux began to get paranoid by the idea that any moment she will get caught.  _ “These people will find out I escaped and they’ll come after me, won’t they? I’m gonna get caught, I’m gonna get executed, I won’t find Garen in time, I won’t escape, I won’t be free. No! I can’t think like this!” _

 

Lux felt the paranoia getting the better of her, her heart twisted and sunk with nerves as she continued to walk further down the dark street. The white light under the poles enveloped er, coldly, as she shook. Her breaths came in sharp pants and she tried to gain control, but nothing was working. It hurt. It HURT!  Lux tried to breathe calmly, but every time she looked up those cruel, horrible, necessary thoughts were there. The Demacian saw a group of five Noxian soldier on the side of the street she was walking on, seeing as there were other way to go, she gulped and continued to walk. Thoughts that constantly repeated in her head.. Words she had waited for with anxiety, paranoia, and worry, knowing, somehow, what they might find her. Slowly, the panic and anxiety attack flowed away, and yet she still shook. Lux’s blue eyes, closed and aimed towards her clasped hands, slowly continued to walk. Trepidation swelled through her as she walked past a group of Noxian soldiers chatting about something. Lux forced herself to calm down before she drew in unnecessary attention.

 

“Gods, I can’t wait for the fighting arena after tomorrow!”, one soldier said excitedly.

 

“I hear that the whole city will be there to view it!”.

 

“How fortunate of you, I have been tasked with guarding the outside as it takes place”.

 

“I hear they are throwing many Demacian slaves in the arena”.

 

“Aye, then we shall truly see Demacia fall!”, one laughed.

 

Lux glared at the Noxian soldiers disgustedly as she continued to walk past them, she won’t let her temper get the best of her.

 

“I haven’t seen Lord Darius in over a month, where has he gone?”. 

 

“I heard he left along with his slave, that Crownguard fellow or whatnot”.

 

Lux stopped in her trail once she heard those words. Her eyes widen, Garen isn’t in the city?

 

“Really? He left all for a mere slave? This must be important, when will he return?” 

 

“I am not aware when, but I hear it will be in time for the fight.”

 

Lux didn’t hear the rest of the conversation, she walked far away from the group of soldiers as shock washed all her face. Garen wasn’t in the city? Where had he gone? The tears flowed unchecked down her cheeks and dripped from her chin. Lux was too sad to cry out or wail, she just stood there as still as a statue while the magnitude of her unfortunate situation swept over her. She finally managed to escape the deranged Noxian woman to kept her enslaved for three months, now the chance she has to find her brother is lost. It was bad enough she did not know her way around the city, but now she can’t even find her brother. For once again she was lost in the torrid vortex of the moment. It was a moment that carried her  despair forwards until only death could release her from it's clutches. But why what could she do? She needed to hug someone right now, she wanted someone to love her, to tell her that everything was going to be alright. The only person who showed her such a thing was Shyvana, the only other Demacian she talked to.

 

There's something about Shyvana that makes Lux feel warm inside, but not in a childish way. She wakes the pure side of Lux, the best side, all the facets of herself that only require love to be healthy and whole. An eternity to be with the half dragon would be serenity, contentment. Their energies vibrate in such a unique way, each the perfect compliment of the other. Lux was  not simply "in love," she’s well and truly smitten. Any other could only be a poor reflection, no more substantial than a shadow of the real thing. Shyvana was the only person that made her feel truly loved. Her smile alone burnishes Lux’s soul into a beauty it could never have achieved on its own. The mage felt something she never felt before when Katarina allowed her to visit the half dragon; she felt more, loved, happy, and another feeling she can’t describe but she wanted more of that feeling. Lux lost a part of herself with Katarina, yet somehow  with Shyvana she feels so much more than she ever was before. She wanted to feel that, no pain, no suffering, no blood, just love. The Demacian knew she would never get that from the red haired assassin but with Shyvana she could. The mage had no idea why she was feeling these emotions just by meeting the half dragon only once since her enslavement. After being isolated from any human connect, she could get more from the half human than the monster called Katarina.

 

Even though Lux could not find Garen in the city, she could still go to Shyvana and she knew the way from where she walked. Lux only wants to be loved, only once.

*

 

Shyvana was placed in her bedroom as usual, Talon was at least kind enough to not let her sleep in the dungeons. She had not noticed the mage sneaking into the bushes of the manor yet, as she was still fairly away from the woman, but she seemed also pretty occupied with a conversation with a no one. Lux trembled beyond any describable joy as she heard the heavenly voice of her friend one while objecting to nothing irritated

.

"Yes, yes, I got it from the first time, enough with the repeating. I asked Master for a book, he said he will allow me in the library tomorrow. What book should I get?"

 

A silence followed before the half dragon answered again.

 

"But...I don’t like fairy tales, all they do is make dragons look like bloodthirsty beast", she protested, but was quickly interrupted again by a non existent person.

 

"No, no, no, enough is enough. My head is hurting from all that prattle, just leave me now I’ll read that book about that wizard with a scar or something," Shyvana returned rudely, wishing to make nothing go away.

 

"And could these other _ storylines  _ interfere with the…"

 

"Oh come on, I would be there in time, first thing in the morning, I promise," the half dragon said, already pushing and urging the empty air to leave. "You can pick a book too, something… I don't know, something romantic- that no work of mine can prevent this to happen or something from that sort of babble, whatever. Just go now and leave me breathe alone for two seconds."

 

"Bye now," the purple skinned woman returned, as she nodded in fake respect and walked away and waved at nothing.

 

It was a good thing Shyvana’s room was on the first floor. That appeared to be the signal that the nervous, stilled mage was waiting for, as she stood from the bush and captured the attention of the purple skinned woman.

 

"Lux?" the stunned half dragon succeeded to produce after she had realized what had just happened. Shyvana quickly opened the window and let the mage in. Lux didn’t know why the window was left unlocked but she didn’t care.

 

"Oh, Shyvana," she cried out and hugged the half dragon.

She wrapped her arms stronger around the woman, as she let her tears from joy freely falling all over her face, which she had buried in the purple skinned woman. She felt how Shyvana’s strong hands responded to her hug, as she placed them after a pause of hesitation around the mage and pulled Lux closer to her. Shyvana’s head looked towards the door somewhat suspicious and nervous as if she was afraid that someone might have seen them. She gently pushed the mage off her chest as she was still holding the girls shoulders.

"Lux," she repeated this time more tenderly, "but how? What have happened to you… did you escape?"

 

The half dragon  looked again nervously around, as if someone will walk in on them any moment. The girls had lifted her big, blue, adoring, and glittering from the tears eyes towards her beloved one as she could just negatively shake her head in some kind of trance. Lux had completely forgotten about everything beside that; suddenly all the misfortune had disappeared from her, erasing along them the memories of the assassin, the fact that the hour that Kat gave her was already slipping away and that the furious guard that she pushed in the river might find her every moment. In her naïve mind all that was of very little importance (if at all). Shyvana met her gorgeous face and as if for the first time since she had come out of the nowhere she was not worrying for who was around and let herself being enchanted by the mages beauty. For a moment they sank in the sweat blissful trance of their locked in one another stares, as if connecting their souls and saying so much without even a word. Lux's heartbeat had increased again, as she slowly leaned towards the half dragon, desiring more than anything else to press her burning lips on the woman.

 

"Wait," the half dragon stopped her, as she slightly pulled back and grabbed the golden haired girl a little bit stronger by the shoulders. She paused as she looked again nervously on the both directions of the door, and then again to her with a more clear than before expression. 

 

Shyvana stilled for a moment as she stared down the door so to reassure herself that nobody had followed them. Then, she turned to the mage, who had not dropped her loving eyes from her even for a second, as if too afraid that if she looks away Shyvana might turn out to be just a dream. The half dragon smiled at her gently for a second . "Lux," she said softly to the still silent girl, who was listening to the half dragon in adoration, "I did not want to leave you, but I thought Katarina took you away… Please understand me; I didn’t want to see you suffer with her...but here you are," she paused and sighed heavily, "I can only say this once. Please, can you ever forgive me?"

 

"Yes," Lux immediately replied passionately, as if her mind was enchanted by everything in the purple skinned woman and was in no condition to think clearly by its own.

Shyvana made somewhat between a bitter and relieved smile, as her amber eyes were again captivated in her blue ones. Shyvana explored her entirely in a silent moment, which however did not made the girl feel the awkward misfortune, which was accompanying the heavy silences that she had shared with the assassin.

 

"You look wonderful," the half dragon started awkwardly, making the mage blush in fake modest.

Her amber eyes had stopped at the expensive dress, which she was wearing, it looked a little more messy than before and with a certain smell only she could sense. Shyvana looked at her wordlessly, expressing only with her eyes the so many questions and hesitations that had emerged in her mind while seeing her like this. When Lux saw all that in her she pulled rags around her neck awkwardly

 

"We've changed," Shyvana sighed heavily, as in a moment of epiphany. "You are no longer a light mage and I am not a soldier," she said somewhat sadly as she looked at her own robes. It was indeed surprising how the half dragon succeeded making the miserable golden haired girl, who had been through so much, feel uncomfortable and guilty because of her failure. "We're not the same people, we are not Demacians, things have changed…," Shyvana renewed, as she paused again. "Lux," she started hesitantly, as if trying to choose the best words to approach some matter that bothered her, "I have to tell you something…".

 

"No," the mage suddenly said with calm and confident voice. In a moment she took untied the surcoat, tossing it carelessly on the floor. She walked and stopped just before the half dragon, as the mage eyes fell on her robes, Shyvana  hands fell on hers, as she stopped her gaze.

 

"What are you doing?" the purple skinned woman asked confused. Lux moved her view from her hands and looked straight at her amber eyes.

 

"I’ve been living in hell for the past three months, around monsters that enjoy hurting me, I have only been with you for a few hours and I felt like I was in paradise. Even when you kissed me I felt something I never thought I would feel again. I felt joyful." she started seriously, but after that a seductive smile slid her lips.

 

Shyvana smiled libidinously, completely forgetting what was on her mind, taking off her robe and leaving herself only in her bra and panties. They both smiled tenderly at each other, as she took Lux’s head in her hands and kissed her passionately. Lux's lips burned with blissful pleasure when she touched her lips and she felt entirely melting. She did not want this moment to finish, as she pressed even harder her whole body to the half dragon. Suddenly Shyvana broke off the kiss and looked guiltily at her overwhelmed with naïve joy face.

 

"Lux, you sure you want this? I..." Shyvana said indecisively, seriously wondering if that was what she really needed.

 

"Yes," she interrupted the woman again. "I am done talking," the mage said keenly, as she unclasped the woman's bra and tossed it aside. Lux pressed her ample breasts even harder to Shyvana’s larger breast, and kissed her hungrily. For a second the half dragon hesitated whether to pull her back, but her clear sense, when having such a beautiful  body pressed into her already half- naked one, did poor compare with the lust of the half dragon. She responded generously to Lux’s passion, as her arms surrounded the mage and started eagerly uncovering her shoulders.

 

It was indeed remarkable how quickly and dexterously the half dragon managed to fully undress the golden haired girl, leaving the completely intact red gown on the floor. She walked a few steps towards the bed, making Lux blindly stepping back. Her arms were wrapped around the purple skinned woman's gorgeous body, and Lux was passionately responding to all her motions. She stopped backing up, as she hit the side frame of the bed. Shyvana with one move took Lux in her arms and placed her impatiently right on the folded ball of covers on the bed. Even faster, she took off her panties and jumped on her, making the bed squeak noisily, and keenly rubbing every part of her body and making her gasp heavy in ecstasy. Shyvana continued placing hot kisses on her breasts and neck, as her hands started to pull the getting on the way covers beneath them. She tossed the sheets away, leaving only the pillow and their two naked bodies on the bed. Lux ran her fingers through her purple hairs, as she pulled the woman closer to her face and tangled fervently her tongue with Shyvana’s. She did not want to interrupt the kiss; she was continuing devouring the half dragon more and more, as if that was the most vital think for her living. The half dragon had been fully aroused for some time now, as she could not restrain herself from her anymore. Shyvana positioned herself between her legs, preparing finally give both of them the sweat, blissful pleasure of connecting their bodies and souls against each other. Shyvana’s hands moved along Lux’s legs, as she started to push them up to her body.

 

"Wait," Lux unexpectedly said, stopping the purple skinned woman to progress further. Her- being completely naked below the woman on an old squeaky bed and Shyvana- being above her and pushing her legs to her body- this scene suddenly reminded her too much of the one with Katarina earlier in the day. She immediately tried to shake off the unpleasant picture from her mind as she had stilled motionlessly.

 

"What's wrong?" the half dragon asked rather impatiently than concerned. However, the adoring voice of Shyvana made her snap out of her thoughts and she smiled.

 

"I don't want to do it like this," Lux simply said, as she pushed the woman until she was seated in the middle of the bed. Without saying anything further, Lux followed her, placing herself keenly against her wet sex and hungrily thirsting onto the woman's sex, still forcing the picture of the assassin and her out of her mind.

 

They both started to produce moan after moan in complete ecstasy. Lux started fervently and rhythmically to move against her, curving every part of her body and giving herself completely to the half dragon. The half dragon had placed one of the mages hands on the lower part of her back and it was passionately guiding her motions, making them longer and deeper. Shyvana’s other hand was traveling up and down her lovely figure, making her shiver in pleasure. The golden haired girl ran the fingers of the both of her hands through her purple long hair, massaging stimulatingly her scalp and horns. Lux leaned to her, as they kissed again and again until all that passion had completely left them without air. She pulled from the half dragon, heavily gasping for air, as her cool and moistened lips slid down the mages chin, neck and breasts. She curved in pleasure, pushing deeper onto her, and loudly groaning, as she pressed even closer her head to her chest. Gasp after gasp, moan, sigh, groan- they were both overwhelmed by all that and the lust to continue yearning for each other more and more. Shyvana, still under her head, turned aside, heavily breathing for air. The mage thrusted onto her, as Lux’s motions were becoming faster and faster. She felt parts of Shyvana’s scales and skin over her soft skin and moaned in delight. After another deep thirst in each another she pushed the half dragon to fall on her back, as she hastily folded her legs over one of the woman and started to ride her harder and harder. She felt overwhelmed with joy, bliss, desire and happiness. Everything bad was fading away; nothing mattered anymore; nothing seemed to be of any importance at all. She had completely forgotten for her misery, despair, and torture. She had completely forgotten the assassin, her threats and the fact that the hour of freedom that she had given her was long ago passed.

 

Shyvana thirsted harder, making her moan in sweet delight. The purple haired woman had pulled Lux closer to her chest, and was skillfully pleasuring her entire body. Lux felt more alive than ever; the drops of sweat had mingled with the ones of the half dragon, and now they were giving in the last moments of bliss. Deep, slower, sporadic, and again; Lux felt the waves of ecstasy, which she had never before known, now to creep and fill her entire body. It was so much more than everything earthy; it was a connection beyond anything physical; it was lust of love and desire, it was a connection of trust, a unit of two souls, pleasure, yearn, need, gratification- it was heaven, or at least it was what she thought. Lux moaned loudly reaching her orgasm, losing any control, and wondering how such delight could be even possible. She dropped exhausted on the half dragon’s breast, which were rapidly inhaling and exhaling air. Shyvana felt more pleased and satisfied than ever. Her hands tenderly removed Lux’s golden hair from her face and she smiled contently, when the mages big, blue eyes met her amber ones. Lux returned to her with a naïve smile.

 

"Thank you,” Lux said in a moment of peaceful silence.

 

"For what?" the half dragon asked softly with a smile of satisfaction. 

 

"I have never before felt happier, thank you..." the mage said pleased not only with the answer, but also from the experienced pleasure that the woman had given her. "It was wonderful; you were wonderful."

 

"Am I?" Shyvana asked with teasing, delighted smile. She pushed and rolled over the mage on her back, as she followed Lux on top. She kissed the girl deeply, as their warm lips and moistened tongues started dancing together. Shyvana pulled off her, staring at her completely devoted and adoring her expression. The purple haired Demacian started sliding down her body, as she was leaving on Lux’s skin warm kisses. Lux curved her body in ecstasy, emerging her ample breasts in front. Shyvana’s long purple hairs were soothing her skin, her moistened lips were cooling it, and her scales was pleasantly tickling them. 

 

"What are you doing?" Lux asked somewhat embarrassed and naively, as that made the half dragon lift her head and look at the tensed mage. She smiled libidinously at the golden haired girl

"You have seen nothing of how I love you yet. You are happy, but I will make you the happiest human alive," Shyvana said confidently, as the mage returned her with trustful smile. The woman's words made her feel full of reveries and hopes. She dropped on the pillow, trustfully giving herself into her hands. Lux moaned loudly with delight when the half dragons long tongue slid skillfully between her legs. She had never before felt such pleasure, but the promise of the purple skinned Demacian suggested that this night she would and it would be more than once. She had never before understood the lust, which Katarina had to her; she had never let herself experienced it while with the scarlet haired Noxian; but now she was sinking more than willingly and completely in the lustful desire, believing that it was shared with a person that loved her.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know some of y'all are Katarina fans but this was necessary! tell me below


	19. Regrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lux realizes the mistake she made by disobeying Katarina.

Luxanna slowly opened her eyes, feeling the warmth and light surrounding her. It took her a few seconds before she could realize where she was. A soft smile slid her lips, as she recalled the previous night. Everything seemed so wonderful and so perfect; like it was some other life; some dream; some fantasy. Suddenly the girl felt too scared to turn to the other side of the bed in fear that she would see that her beloved one was not lying next to her. But she needed to remove that awful thought from her mind so she abruptly turned. Another naïve and sweet smile filled up her face as she saw the adoring head of the half dragon lighted with the first sun rays, which were coming from the window. Shyvana was lying near her with a little bit lifted above her head supported by her arm. The woman responded with a somewhat restraint and automatic smile, as her amber eyes were intensely staring at Lux in a thoughtful and absent-minded way. The mage leaned towards her with the intention to put a soft kiss on her lips, but Shyvana stopped her with a hand as she backed her head a little bit.

 

"We need to talk," Shyvana said with a sad and serious voice.

 

"Is that what we really need to do," Lux teased with a playful smile.

 

"Katarina touched you, hasn't she?" Shyvana asked suddenly, making the bright and cheerfulness disappear from the face of the girl, who pulled back and looked at her upset

 

"Why you had to say that," the mage uttered spitefully.

 

All of a sudden the memories of the last couple of months, which had so easily flown away from her mind, returned faster and more devastating than ever before. The golden haired girl sat on the bed a little bit away from her lover, as she made sure to surround her breasts with the sheet that was on her. She pressed her tightened in fist hands closer to her chest, as her golden hairs dropped freely on her still bare shoulders, which were covered with the upcoming sun rays outside. The naïve happiness had disappeared from her face and now she was looking at Shyvana with bitter disappointment and sadness.

 

"I am not stupid, Lux," the half dragon started insensitively, completely ignoring the sadness and shame that had stroke over her face.

 

The purple skinned woman lifted herself, sitting as well on the bed, as she let the thin cover slid down from her breast and torso. Lux was intensely looking at her; Shyvana seemed even more magnificent and beautiful  from yesterday if that was even possible. The mage felt the need to just let down her guard, huddle in the half dragon and ignore all her misfortune and the words of her beloved one, which seemed only to cause her pain now.

 

"I know that she hasn’t just beaten you, most slave owner rape their slaves, even though my master has not," Shyvana continued keenly, perhaps not entirely aware of the wounds, which she was causing the girl. "I also know that you were untouched before, even when I first met you after Prince Jarvan’s return, and tell me that I am imagining, but it surely didn't felt that way yesterday…".

 

"Because you know so well how it feels with virgins, don't you," Lux interrupted her sharply, as tears of embarrassment were already burning her blue eyes, imploring to spill out all over her face.

 

"That's not what I meant," Shyvana said quieter and somewhat ashamed of the fact that she had made her upset. "Lux," she started with a more sensitive and soft voice, "I know you suffered a lot but you need to save yourself".

 

"And the civilians," the mage added, still feeling pain from the other Demacians words.

 

"What?" the half dragon  asked incomprehensibly. Lux pierced her big, blue eyes straight at her amber ones, as she said with cold tone:

 

"I let Katarina do whatever she likes with me or she would go to the occupied territories and murder any Demacian she wants".

 

"She can’t do that, can she?" the purple haired Demacian returned after a moment of silence.

 

"She can and she will," the girl said more softly, but still trying to be rather emotionless. Another heavy pause followed. "Demacians don’t have any rights" the mage uttered with sorrow in her voice.

 

Shyvana looked aside for a moment, consumed in something. After a while she turned confidently towards the girl, as she took gently her hand and surrounded her with her other arm, softly driving her closer to her and letting Lux’s head rest on her breast.

 

"I am sorry, Lux," she said tenderly with guilt in her voice. Shyvana relaxed her chin on Lux’s golden head, looking through the window in some kind of trance; and soothingly, but mechanically caressing her head. "I should have protected you."

 

Lux breathed heavily, letting down completely her guard and giving in the half dragons strong body. The mage felt more secure and calm than ever before. She softly shook her head, as a tear slid her face and felt on her chest.

 

"No, you couldn't do anything," she objected somewhat comforting the half dragon. "I knew that and that's why I couldn’t do anything about it. Even if you have tried to save me, we would have all ended up dead…"

 

The mage sharply interrupted her sentence, as she abruptly pulled off her in total panic. Lux backed up from her until her feet blindly find the floor and she got off the bed, frantically holding the sheet loosely around her and still looking at the half dragon in terror without actually seeing anything.

 

"Oh my Gods, what have I done," she mumbled crying, still consumed from the shock.

 

"Lux, what's wrong," the purple skinned Demacian asked surprised from her sudden change.

 

"What have I done… how could I, oh it's all my fault," the mage was muttering louder and louder, resembling more and more of desperate cries than words. The idea of death had suddenly triggered in her the memory of what Katarina told her and which she had forgotten the moment she saw the view of her lover. "They are all dead now because of me… I am the reason, it is my fault, my fault!" she continued crying in despair as she hit the wall behind her with her back, still in complete shock.

 

"Lux, calm down," Shyvana commanded in an attempt to shake her off her hysteria. She tossed the covers off her, remaining completely naked, as she crossed the bed, stepped on the floor, and went to her. The half dragon surrounded her arms around the girl, pressing her closer to her chest.

 

"It's ok; everything would be fine, just tell me what's wrong. I can fix it," she started soothingly, wishing to make her feel better.

 

"No," the girl frantically objected, as she pushed the half dragon off her, making the woman back up a few steps. "You can't," she said, now gaining more awareness, "but maybe I can." Lux, still holding loosely the sheet around her, went determinately to the window where her red gown was lying carelessly on the floor. She hastily dropped the sheet from her and started quickly dressing the robe.

"Are you planning soon to tell me what's going on," the purple haired woman asked impatiently and somewhat irritated from her sudden and often mood shifts.

 

"Yesterday you asked me if I ran away and I wasn't entirely honest," the mage started telling quickly, as she stepped into the dress and started carelessly to pull it up her legs. "I mean I didn’t run away, but just because I got rid of that soldier," she continued distracted from the multi tasking. "Shyvana, it wasn't one time," Lux said, stopping and turning for a second to the still standing and completely naked half dragon near the bed.

 

"It wasn't?" she asked, not understanding anything from what Lux said.

 

"No, it wasn't," she repeated miserably, as she renewed her dressing up. "It was multiple times, and it was always horrible. During these three months she just kept me in her house and molested me whenever she wanted. I couldn't do anything, Katarina was threatening to kill me and to kill my people… she had so much influence in Noxus. The only thing that I could do was to try as much as I could not to think of what was happening to my body…. But then...one day I acted out and she beaten me more than she ever did, she…..” Lux paused when the memories flashed in her mind. She shudder and found the words continue, “She mutilated me with a pipe and that completely destroyed me. I knew I would never be in peace with that monster around. I needed to get out, to breathe, and to feel that I was free; even if it was just for a while, even if it was just pretending and a lie…" the mage continued with a desperate voice, as she put her arm in one of the dress sleeves.

 

"Yesterday I realized that Katarina was not content from just having me as an apathetic corpse… Shyvana, please understand, I wouldn't have promised her something more, but that was my only chance to get out… and to find Garen, but Darius took him far away," Lux said as she had finished dressing the red gown and looked intensely at the still standing and wordless half dragon. 

 

"Yesterday, half an hour before I met you I made a deal with her: she gave me one hour of pretended freedom in exchange of one night of pretended pleasure with her."

 

"All these time she was having you, you were in so much pain," Shyvana produced slowly, still uncomprehending her first words. It was indeed surprising how the assassin had kept Lux in her house and nearly murdered the mage to such degree that the purple skinned Demacian had not heard anything about it during her time locked in the dungeons. Shyvana slowly backed up a few steps and sat heavily on the bed, which made it squeak noisily. She turned again towards Lux: "And now you have promised to love Katarina?"

 

"No," the mage keenly objected, as she had gathered the black surcoat from the floor and was preparing to dress it as well. "I promised her once to pretend that I like… you know… what she was doing to me. It is different from love. But it was not enough, she did not trust me, so she ordered a soldier to stay with me yesterday, and I succeeded to distract him as far as I could run to find Garen, but I am sure he had reported me long ago to that monster… I should go," the golden haired Demacian said, as now she was completely dressed.

 

"Wow, wait," Shyvana was able to fabricate still confused. "Where you "should go?" To her? Are you completely out of your mind," she said trying to get her own thoughts in place, as she stood up again.

 

"You don't understand,Shyvana," Lux returned tenderly with a voice of a convicted, who is led to her death. "Katarina threatened if I don't return after an hour she would kill everyone that I care about. I should have returned before hours, she must be furious… probably she has already murdered innocent civilians and placed a bounty on my head if some other assassin see me or she would want to do it herself."

 

"One more reason not to go," the half dragon replied keenly, as she picked up a sheet from the floor, loosely surrounding it around her body. The purple haired Demacian advanced towards her. "Once I failed to protect you and Garen, but I'll be damned if I repeat this mistake!"

 

"No, Shyvana, please you have to let me go," the mage said a little bit less decisive, as her sorrow was calmed down from the gentle words of her friend. "There's still a chance that my people are alive and I can always beg her for forgiveness… I need to take this chance, I owe it to them; they are innocent… They don't have to pay for my mistakes and foolishness," she went back closer to Shyvana as she kissed the woman tenderly and added, "And you don't have to feel guilty for me either." Lux tried to pull back from her, but her hands prevented the mage from moving, as she tenderly placed them on her shoulders and then on her face.

 

"Please, she’ll kill you, I’ve seen for myself what Katarina is capable of, be safe," she said, caressing her cheek lovingly. Lux smiled.

"Thank you; you see, you always succeed to make me feel happier, " she leaned towards the half dragon and kissed softly her lips. "But I’ve experienced myself the tortures she has conflicted on me, I should go now; even if she doesn't kill others because of me, Katarina would definitely find me the moment I leave this building."

Lux sighed heavily and jumped out the window, she slowly waved goodbye to the half dragon as she disappeared into the bushes. Shyvana wanted to tell her the reason why Garen was not in the city, but she didn’t want to ruin Lux’s happy mood. For this would be the last time she’ll ever smile if Shyvana tells her the horrors of who will be in the arena and Lux will not like to hear it.

 

*

 

Lux found Katarina's home after an hour of searching and knocked mechanically on the door of the assassin's house. A heavy weight filled up her chest, as she could not believe herself what she was doing. After she had left Shyvana, the mage felt as if the whole world was abandoning her, as if the life was losing any kind of meaning and sense to her. She just wished to lay somewhere and remain there until the last misery of the world disappeared slowly before her blue eyes, and the eternal darkness of death replaced it. However, she owed to her people at least to try to save their life before all of them die because of her. It was indeed surprising that while walking on the streets in complete despair, trance, and numbly passing all those soldiers, nobody seemed to care to stop her or arrest her. The soldiers that she passed did not seem to notice her  on the street as well, but because of the absent-minded state of the girl, she did not seem to care much for anything that was happening around her.

 

The door opened not long after the girl had knocked on it. It was one of the servants, who stood behind it. Ebba looked somewhat surprised at the Demacian, but let her quickly in; as if otherwise she was going to escape. The girl vacantly made a few steps in the house, but it took her a few moments before she could snap out of her miserable trance and attend to what was happening around her. Now the scarlet haired woman was standing before her and the servant was nowhere to be seen. Katarina studied her with her green eyes for a second, not saying anything. The Noxian's clothes were wrinkled, her red hair was in disorder, and from the dark circles and scar beneath her eyes it was obvious that she had neither slept, nor left the house since yesterday. However, her expression seemed surprisingly controlled and indifferent. Katarina did not seem angry, mad, or lost in rage; she did not even bothered to produce her fake grin, which was always on her face whenever she was about to torture or punish somebody. But still, there was something in the way the assassin looked at her; something that even terrified more the already lifeless girl, making her feel cold and fright so much more than any despair of hers could produce.

 

"I believe that was more than one hour, was it not?" Katarina drawled coldly, disturbing the stillness in the room. Lux did not reply; her eyes were blindly looking through the woman. "You had to break your part of the deal, did you not, slave?" the Noxian clenched through her teeth with hatred. Lux remained hanging lifelessly in front of her. "Very well then," she continued after a pause, "I hope wherever you were it was worth the annihilation of your vermin people." Katarina  turned her head from the mage, with the intention to leave, but paused, as she heard the Demacian's weak voice.

 

"Please, don't harm them," Lux pleaded with a miserable voice. Katarina smirked maliciously, as she turned back to her with a serious expression.

 

"But did I not tell you that exactly this would happen if you trick me?" the assassin inquired with an authoritative and cold voice.

 

"You did, but…"

 

"And did you not try to escape me despite of your promises?"

 

"But I returned…," the girl argued weakly, but she was again interrupted by the Noxians cold and dominating voice:

 

"The deal was one hour not one night! But you as always had to want more, had to be greedy. I treated you with more than kindness than any other Demacian slave, but filth like you is unable to comprehend good; just like every other Demacian! If I do not carry out my assassinations what guarantee I have that you would not escape for good the next time I fool myself and give you the opportunity?"

 

"Please, I won't," the mage said now with louder tone, as she looked at the assassin's green eyes boldly. "Do whatever you want with me- lock me, keep me as your prisoner until I die; kill me; torture me; or damn it, just continue fucking me for as long as you want, I don't care anymore! Just don't kill anyone because of me; I am ready to do anything without protesting; just leave my people alone!"

 

Katarina observed her coldly. As she finished speaking, she moved closer to the golden haired girl, as now she could sense the assassin’s breaths over her face. The Noxians indifferent and freezing, and yet full with all those forbidden desires, eyes made the mage instantly regret for her words. At the moment when Shyvana suspected she was raped and when she found out Garen was not in the city, Lux had lost any desire and ambition for living; she considered her life over and that it would not matter anymore if she returned to the assassin. However, now when the scarlet haired woman was so close in front of her she felt that she would agree for something far worse than any death.

 

"Define  _ anything _ ," Katarina drawled coldly, with a mocking note in her freezing, low, and commanding voice.

 

Lux’s heartbeat increased, as she looked aside with shame. She was in no condition right now to mask her disgust into something else, but she owed it to her people. She blindly made a small step forwards, as she placed her hands very lightly on the assassin’s shoulders, not wishing to touch her at all. The mage lifted herself a little bit, as her face reached Katarina and she closed her blue eyes, pressing her lips harder to the assassin and kissing her with the best passionate kiss that she could produce in that condition.

 

Surprisingly, the Noxian did not respond to her. Katarina stood up untouched by her efforts, and even though she was more than wishing to just grab Lux in her arms and give in entirely to her carnal desires, it was indeed impressive how she had succeeded to suppress all those urges into complete indifference. No, she had something far different in mind for the slaves punishment.

 

Lux stopped the kiss, as she pulled a little bit back from the woman, but her lips were still very close to Kat’s. She paused in hesitation; she did not understand what had just happened. Just a moment ago, the mage was more than sure that that was exactly what the assassin wanted from her. But now she became more uncertain, as the only explanation that came up in her mind was that her people were already doomed and she could not do anything to prevent their death. No, there got to be a way… The girl closed her eyes, as she automatically reached for the Noxians lips, hoping that the second kiss would be more productive than the first one. However, Katarina grabbed her by the shoulders, as she slightly pulled away from the Demacian.

 

"Don't whore yourself more than needed," Katarina drawled cynically, looking straight at Lux’s now confused and ashamed eyes.

 

"Then what do you want from me?" Lux asked irritated and rather embarrassed.

 

Katarina smirked maliciously, as she dropped her hands from the girls shoulders and turned, randomly walking around the room.

 

"I knew that you would return to me," she started with a low voice, and looked at the slave again, "that's why I did not even bothered to go after you." Lux looked at her incomprehensibly, as the assassin grinned satisfied with her expression. "The soldier that you so cleverly tricked yesterday was more than willing to return back at the river after he had reported everything to me and find you to kill you. Nevertheless, all this was unnecessary. I knew that you would not find anywhere to go. In all honestly, it was a blessing I always blindfolded you whenever we left; you would not escape or find neither one of your vermin brother or friends, but even if you had, they would have been in no condition to help you. But moreover, I was sure that your guilty conscious would eventually return you back to me; all pleading and ready to do  _ anything  _ in exchange of their lives," the Noxian smirked mockingly, as she added: "However, I must say that it took you longer than I expected."

 

Lux listened to her silently, feeling more and more at the same time how anger, stupidity, hatred, disgust and weakness overwhelmed her. Kat was right about everything, except the fact that she seemed to have completely forgotten about what was the chance for her to have slept with another person, but that did not make any difference anymore…

 

"So what do you want from me in exchange of their lives?" the mage repeated with irritation. Katarina smirked viciously, and then suddenly they both heard the bells of immortal bastion ringing. The Demacian involuntary wondered why, because the morning meetings had already passed and it was not yet afternoon. What Lux didn’t know was that this only happens the day before the arena fights.

 

"Well, I did promise Darius we would be there a day earlier, so we best not be late", the assassin mumbled, as she turned towards the window. Her green eyes shift back at the confused girl, as she drawled coldly: "I believe that I have already  _ pleased your wish _ and now it is time, as you put it, to  _ please my wish.  _ But for that later…For now I have no intention of engaging my already busy career with killing every Demacian I find; however, I expect you to repay me soon for that mercy."

 

Lux's eyes sank again into despair. She was supposed to feel at least a relief that her people would not be killed; however she did not know why, but she felt even worse than before.

 

"But now you should get ready," the scarlet haired Noxian renewed after a pause, "We are going to anger Darius if we do not leave soon." The Demacian looked at her incomprehensibly, as she smirked spitefully and added: "At the moment I let you go I knew that you were going to trick me; therefore I believe that where I am planning to take you now will give you far better lesson than any dead Demacian." Katarina turned towards one door, as she called loudly the two servants, who entered not long after that. "Take her to my room and change her quickly into the new gown that I bought her," Katarina ordered hastily to the servants, who slightly bend their heads and led the still confused girl upstairs.

 

“Yes, you’re going to regret running away after this~”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy things are getting intense! Tell me your thoughts below


	20. How The Mighty Fall : Part1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katarina deliever Lux one of her punishments.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok this is VERY long chapter, my longest one yet but enjoy!
> 
> some grammar too

Shiver of both astonishment and fear slid through the entire body of the mage, as she saw her reflection in the big mirror of the assassin's bedroom. The servants had finally finished dressing her up in what it seemed at first sight a simple layered dress; and now they were fixing the last details of it. Throughout the entire time the girl had passively let the maids to dress her up; tightly to fasten a corset around her chest, leaving her with no breath; and painfully to comb her golden hair.  All that time, Lux was barely paying any attention at all, as her mind was wildly processing over and over again the morning events with the half dragon, the words of the scarlet haired woman and the terrifying idea of what else the just starting day had for her.

But now she seemed to completely snap out of her troubles as the only thing that she could see was the marvelous reflection of herself with that gown; and there was not anymore traces neither of her misery nor of her despair. The gown made everything in her more beautiful, as it lightened it up and shone it twice as much, making her look and feel as she was some kind of supernatural creature; super, unworldly, innocent, and seductive at the same time. It was quite obvious that the dress was expensive and most certainly intended for special occasions and events. The Demacian, as attractive as she was, might as well look gorgeous no matter what she was wearing; however, there was something more in that gown, something that emphasized exactly on her stunning beauty and naturally completed it.

The gown on its own was an astonishing clothe. It had multiple layers and colors, but all of them seemed somehow to be in complete unison with the top, silk layer and what could be said to be the main color of it- light blue, which was constantly grading into different shades of light. However, the cloth was adorned with many other ornaments and colors, which seemed to spill all over the entire dress, enriching and contributing to the celestial look of it. The sleeves were starting tightly to her arms, but then loosely finishing at the end, as big pieces of the blue cloth were hanging down, gracefully trailing every move she made. Beneath the loose sleeves it could also be seen the ending of the other sleeves, which were going tightly around her arms and wrists and were decorated with gold-plated ornaments. The dress had a quite an open neckline, greatly emphasizing with a mixture of pearls, crystals, amber, and citrine of toning shades of red, gold, and blue. The ample and seductive breasts of the mage. Just beneath them, a gilded corset adorned with white and blue was surrounding closely her body, tied strongly with crossing blue laces on her back. The skirt of the dress was graciously flowing down in layers of blue shades with red and gilt ornaments and a train which was falling in pools of fabric at the hem.

Overall, the magnificent gown seemed as if it was made just for Luxanna, who looked even more beautiful in it. For completing her look, the maids had let her golden locks down, which were freely falling down her shoulders and back.

The Demacian’s wordlessly moved her eyes all over her reflection. She lifted her hands, as she lightly ran her fingers along the gilded corset around her. She looked at the dress and then again at the mirror, not believing at her eyes. The gown was more wonderful than anything else that she had seen; it was something, which she had never dreamed of wearing; something beautiful, heavenly, and most certainly expensive. That thought stuck up in her mind, as she looked intensely at the mirror, slowly sinking into new worries and fears, as her stare became blurrier and blurrier in front of her.

"You truly look marvelous, Lux," the voice of Maja was heard somewhere in the distance, as it succeeded to pull out the slave from her absent-minded state.

Lux turned to the maid, as she realized just now that Ebba was nowhere to be seen and they had remained alone in the room. Since the golden haired girl had been taken upstairs by the maids, Maja had been silent as always during the entire time when she was assisting to put the dress on the mage. However, now when the other servant had left the room, the girl seemed confident enough to speak up.

"Where's Ebba?" Lux asked somewhat distracted.

"She went to take the new shoes, which the mistress got for you," Maja replied, bending slightly her head as usual. The mage turned again to the mirror, lightly running her fingers along the silk dress, as if completely enchanted by it. "A gown like this ought to have shoes equal to its magnificence," the maid continued quietly as she got closer to the mirror, looking as well the reflection of the other girl. "It is perfect for you, Lux, you look stunning in it. When the mistress bought it yesterday and ordered us to prepare it for you, I knew that you would look gorgeous in it, I just knew it. Do you like it?"

"Why is she doing this...?" the Demacian asked suddenly, completely ignoring the question of the servant, but still with enchanted stare at the mirror. Maja bent her head down, as she abruptly became again wordless and reserved. Lux turned to her after a long moment of silence, as she asked now with more concerned voice: "Maja, please tell me if you know anything." The girl lifted her fair face to the slave

"Why did you not just escape when you got the opportunity?" the maid asked very faintly. Lux turned slightly aside, as her blue eyes dropped miserably to the floor. "Lux, I do not understand," Maja continued quietly and softly, "yesterday you had the chance and nothing stopped you. When you were gone for the night, I was sure that you would never return. What happened; could you not just continue hiding where you had spent the night?"

A hot tear rolled over the face of the golden haired girl and dropped over the gown.

"No," she said weakly, still staring at the floor, "I couldn’t live with the guilt." Maja silenced again, as she did not wish to upset the other girl any further. After a pause Lux looked up again to the maid, as she repeated with stronger voice now: "Please, do you know anything of why she had given me that dress?"

Another pause followed, but this time the servant broke it up with indecisive voice:

"The answer would only upset you, Luxanna."

"I would know it soon anyway," the mage replied with fear and concern in her voice. "Please, just spare me at least the shock from the pain."

"I am really not supposed to tell you," the maid started hesitantly, as she made a slight step backwards. The servant was more than afraid of how the Demacian would react to what she wanted to know. Maja remembered more than well how the last conversation of such kind ended up and she did not wish to make the same mistake.

"Please, Maja, I beg you," Lux said, sighing heavily in frustration. "I promise you I won't do anything that could jeopardize you…"

"She bought you the dress because it is only suiting for noble celebrations," the maid sharply interrupted the mage and said almost in one breath, as if otherwise she would change her mind. She was looking straight at Lux, as she started more indecisively: "a event that nobles attend the night before a certain day…"

"I don’t understand….," the mage whispered numbly, as she felt a painful shiver run through her entire body when she realized what tomorrow was. How could she not have foreseen it? After all that happened in that morning the  _ lesson _ of the assassin was right before her eyes and still she had completely shut her mind for it. But now it was clearer than ever; now it was screaming into her ears and demolishing all her senses; now when she knew what else had the day for her she felt weak, numb, pathetic, and horrified. Katarina was going to make her attend the fighting arena; but after all that had happened between her and the slaves that would end up there, the assassin would probably punish her far more severe than intended. Her eyes filled up with tears, as she was still staring blindly at Maja. “A day before…”, she whispered in disbelief and horror. The maid was silent for a few moments, but the curiosity got the better of her and she finally could not help but ask:

"But, Luxanna, how do you know about the bacchanalia party?"

Fortunately for the mage the door opened the moment the servant had finished her question, as Ebba entered the room. The maid mumbled hastily that the mistress had told her to hurry up, as she handed to the Demacian a pair of dark, square-toed shoes of leather and asked her to put them on quickly. Lux paused for a second, as if consumed in some kind of trance, but as she was shaken lightly by Ebba, who repeated her request impatiently, the girl automatically took the shoes and sat to put them on. As she was ready she stilled again numbly, but that did not last for long, as the older servant grabbed her for the hand and pulled her a little bit in order to make her follow her. The Demacian stood up and made a few steps, but then again stilled, as she made the maids, who were already at the door to turn and look at her impatiently again. Maja suddenly felt as if her heart had stopped beating, as the horrified thought that the girl might act again irrationally due to what the maid had told her passed her mind. However, this time the thoughts and the decisions of the mage were far more chaotic and clueless, as she just stared at her feet with hope that she could at least gather enough strength to make it through the day. Suddenly she lifted her head and looked one more time her reflection in the big mirror. But now she did not see a celestial being or a marvelous gown; now the dress did not seem to make any difference; she saw only herself, as she sighed heavily and headed to the exit of the room, hoping that this image would be enough to keep her strong for what she was about to witness.

Katarina was still waiting for her downstairs. Since she had ordered to the maids to take Lux up and dress her, Katarina had not stopped randomly to wander the room, as thousands of thoughts were troubling her all at the same time. Of course she was more than curious to know where Lux had been the previous day; of course the assassin  had considered thousands of possibilities, but still it was quite surprising how she had neglected the idea that she might had met done something wrong. No, Katarina seemed to have convinced herself pretty well that the only sensible explanation for her actions was that she must have found some of her vermin friends, but eventually her fear for their lives had made her return back to the assassin. The Noxian was more than sure that she would do exactly this, and yet the relief, which she felt just moments ago when Lux entered the house was beyond any describable words.

Nevertheless, Lux must be punished for her insubordination and the bacchanalia was the perfect opportunity for it. The scarlet haired woman did not know whether she wanted more to open her eyes about the brother she loved, or just to cause her pain with the  _ shocking truth _ , but Katarina was more than determined in her choice of a  _ lesson _ for the girl. Of course Katarina had carefully considered the risk of what might happen if other men lay their eyes on Lux, but she figured that it was a small price to pay after all. And despite, she did not want Lux just to see the other taking girls she once knew; Katarina  wanted also to make the men jealous. The assassin wanted to show Lux off to them, to rub her into their face, to prove to them that she had won the greatest prize of them all, even though the other nobles have slaves and exactly that was most likely the reason of why she had bought the Demacian such an expensive gown- it was suiting perfectly to her beauty, but it also showed that Kat possessed her.

A noise coming from upstairs made the assassin turn. The two servants came down quickly, followed by the mechanically walking mage a few steps behind them. Katarina stilled motionless, completely consumed by the incredible view, which she instantly believed it was not meant for a human eye. She observed her captivated as she took the last few steps and stood up numbly a little bit in front from the two servants, who had bent respectfully their heads before the Noxian. She automatically made a gesture, dismissing them, as they left the room not long after that, leaving the again sunken into despair girl and the enthralled by her beauty alone.

Katarina wordlessly slid slowly her green eyes down the girls body, completely giving into the pleasurable view. The freely falling down skirt, and yet promising so much more underneath it; the tight corset around her body; the generously ample breasts above it; and the locks of golden hair, which were the only things covering some parts of her pale skin on her shoulders and the delightfully opened neckline; all that made the assassin grow wet and to shake her determinism. For a moment she just wished to take her right there and then, and to conquer beyond pleasure every part of her lustful body. No, she had to wait; she had to take Lux to see with her own eyes the fighting of her brother. Katarina was not sure anymore if that was supposed to be a punishment or a prove for something else; she just knew that she had to be more patient and to suppress down her carnal desires… at least for a one day.

The Noxian was silently staring at the girl for a few moments, but she seemed just now to realize her misfortune, numb expression. Expression full with sadness, sorrow, grief, wretchedness, and giving up of life; expression similar to the one that Kat had observed in Lux the previous day while she was bedding her in the manor, and had suddenly made her feel unsatisfied no matter of how much she was possessing her body. But that had changed the moment she had let the slave walk freely outside, the moment she had tricked her; and yet, Lux had returned back to her with the same drained out of life and joy eyes, looking even more miserable if possible at all. For a moment Katarina wondered if she was the reason, or there was something else; but she quickly scorned herself for feeling any concern for the mage at all. No, she disobeyed and now she must bear her consequences. She did not wish to care anymore neither for the girls sorrow nor for her despair; she believed she had done more than enough for Lux, and now it was Lux’s time to pleasure her.

Katarina smirked, expressing both great libidinous and malice, as she came closer to Lux and hissed coldly into her ear:

"Remember, my slave, when we are back I would expect you to work really hard to convince me not to proceed with my threats and kill those swine you call friends."

Lux shuddered with disgust, as she closed her eyes and turned her head a little bit away from the assassin. However, she involuntary preferred far more the idea of staying in the house and pleasing the Noxian than the even more dreadful for her scenario of witnessing the possible humiliation of many of her friends and later the death of other. No, she knew that Katarina would easily figure out her motives, and even worse, she could realize where she was last night and then surely half of Demacian villagers, including her, would be burned alive. She had to conceal as best as she could the fact that she didn't know that she was going to a noble sex party.

The mage opened her eyes, as she hanged numbly her head on the side and stared the floor; it was going to be a painful day for her, and she even did not know the half of it….

The assassin smirked again, as she coldly ordered the slave to follow her, and not long after that they were both in her carriage again on the way to the party.

* A steady, ice cold drizzle that had melted away the frost during the night and got everything soaking through and through. Very unfortunate, since the first part of the event was to take place outside. Leblanc had been forced to make some last minute adjustments, but as the experienced hostess she was and being in the black rose for so long, she had managed beautifully. A huge silver canopy had been pulled over the field in front of the Manor, where a sumptuous dais for the black rose. On the ground, a floor of wooden boards covered with Shuriman carpets in snake motifs would keep the guests well off the mud. Crystal chandeliers hung from the enchanted ceiling, and there were green and silver frozen roses everywhere. She still had the leash that Kayle was attached to, the girl was still kneeling on the floor the best she could with her useless legs as her head was held down.

“Shame about the weather,” she sighed, sneaking a last, quick nip from her champagne. “The grounds look positively bleak today.”

“But a perfect mood for the fights tomorrow, my dear,” Swain answered. He took a deep, satisfied breath. “Ah, what a treat, to have this age-old tradition brought back to life. Usually these fights are often bleak since Demacia rose to power. Takes me right back to my childhood. The stories my father would tell…”

Leblanc smirked but still looked unsure.

Her lover gave her an encouraging smile. “Oh, don’t worry, darling. They’ll be more than impressed by our power. And your qualities as the lady of the house, of course. You did a truly marvelous job.” He gave her a cold, reserved peck on the cheek, which she received with an equally cold delight.

The gargoyle servants were standing at the ready with hors-d’oeuvres and drinks, and then the bell chimed, and the first guests started appointing.

Leblanc raised her chin and put on a condescending smile, ready to play her part as the perfect, inimitable hostess.

Swain rested his hand on the small of her back but gave a little space for Kayle. As the first guests came up to greet them, he looked at the wingless and lifeless slave on the floor with a frown and whispered: “Make her a little more alive”.  

Leblanc snapped her fingers and Kayle’s collar immediately delivered a painful shock, she bolted up and shook in pain. The slave raised her head a little, this was going to be a long night.

*

Katarina gazed out the double doors that led into the garden. She tugged at the leash, which made Lux move faster. Lux felt beyond nervous. Like she was itching from the inside. There was no telling what would occur today. She had played every possible scenario in her head, over and over again, just to ready herself and her reactions accordingly, but still, she felt ill-prepared. There were too many variables. Too many unknowns.

“Now don’t be rude or there will be severe consequences even greater than the ones I already have planned for you”, The assassin threatened.

Next to her, Lux nodded. Her face was pale and grave with the weight of the circumstances.

“Good”, she sighed, straightening her shoulders. 

It was still raining when they left they reached the manor. Katarina was surprised to see how many people were already present. They were sipping their drinks, chatting amongst each other, or showing off their slaves, albeit in somewhat subdued tones. Apparently, Lux wasn’t the only one feeling a bit anxious. After all, she never could tell what would transpire on one of these gatherings of bacchanalia.

Katarina spotted Cassiopeia and Talon at the far end of the crowd, near the dais. Talon shot her a subtle, berating look, though she noticed his slave was not with him. Well, she supposed she better go over there and greet them. Katarina snapped her fingers and a servant appeared, bearing a glass of scotch on a silver tray. Katarina took a stiff sip. Then, with her hand in her pocket to feign an air of nonchalance, she made her way into the crowd. Lux followed her obediently, two steps behind.

As required on the invitation, everyone had brought their slaves with them. It was a mixed bag. Some slaves looked relatively good, such as Sona, while others seemed at the end of their ropes, like Kayle. It came as no surprise that most of the latter weren’t standing by their masters or mistresses anymore, quietly awaiting an order, but had been put in the big open-air pen next to the podium. They were the unlucky ones who had fallen short, who had displeased their masters or simply hadn’t been able to hold their interest. Their lot was the auction, and then, if they should they fail to find a new owner, the arena it was.

Katarina felt that familiar twinge of excitement, deep in her chest. She saw Lux glance at the enclosure, her cheeks darkening. Quickly, the mage turned her head. Away from all those faces — some desperate, some pleading, some terrified or just plain numb — but all wet and shivering with the rain, their feet ankle-deep in the cold mud. Lux had known more than a few from the ones she saw in Demacia; there was nothing she could do for them now.

Katarina sipped her scotch, the burning sensation comforting to her throat as well as her excitement.

“Hey, Katarina!”

The assassin turned to see Draven approaching them, drink in hand, a lazy smile on his face. “Long time no see. What have you been up to?”

The scarlet haired woman grimaced as the executioner proceeded to put an arm around her shoulders. Luckily, the man-brace was over before she even had the chance to do something about it. “Nothing as of yet,” she answered curtly. “Just waiting for the fight tomorrow”

Draven leaned in, “Aren’t you impatient~”

Katarina didn’t answer, but Draven’s grin grew wider none the less. “You are always so bloodthirsty”, he laughed.

“Says the man who fought in the arena,” Katarina softly laughed. With that, she made to turn around and flatly leaving Draven standing there, but at that point her comrade spotted Lux.

“Crownguard!” he growled. “Finally, we get to take a peek at the mysterious little light.” And with a grin, he grabbed her by the ass.

 

All Katarina wanted to do right now, was punch Draven’s face into a bloody pulp. Lux stood there collected and coldly derisive, but the assassin had noticed the movement of her chest, faster and more shallow than usual. Echoes of her emotions resonated within the woman. She was unsettled, angry, afraid…

It was foolish, of course. Draven was a strong man,and the last thing she wanted was to cause a scene. But Katarina found herself inadvertently reaching for her dagger anyway.

Draven didn’t notice it. He was shaking his head, already grinning again. “She’s cute~”, he chuckled. “You’re so fucking her. Hey, look, I don’t blame you. After all, who am I to speak, eh?” And then he pulled Sona up against him with one arm, and Katarina felt like she got the wind knocked out of her.

The executioner followed her gaze and grinned. “Yeah, she looks great, doesn’t she?”

Katarina couldn’t believe it. She hadn’t noticed Sona before, standing a little behind Draven, but now she was right in front of them there was no ignoring it. The assassin saw Lux looking at her old friend with eyes as big as saucers, too. Sona was wearing high heels and one of her token spandex dresses to go with them. The dress was cherry-red and cut right under her ass, as well as having vertigo-inducing cleavage. But the slutty nature of Sona’s appearance wasn’t what had shocked the both of them so.

“Wait...is she pregnant?!” Katarina exclaimed, sending Draven look of utter dismay.

He nodded, took a pull from his beer and said: “Yeah. Her tits are even bigger now. Cool, huh?”

"But… how did this happen?!"

"How did you think it happened?" Draven grinned.

"No, I mean, what are you going to do now?"

Draven seemed to think about this for a second or two. Then he shrugged, raised his beer and said: “Well, then I guess I’m going to be a father!” He clunked the bottle to Katarina’s glass with a cheer.

The assassin just gawked at him. How could anyone, even Draven, be so callous? She glanced at the mute slave. She wasn’t very far along yet, but Kat could clearly see her belly in the tight, red fabric. She looked positively stunning, wearing a dress like that in her state. Her eyes were still as still as ever, though. She didn’t even seem to recognize Lux.

Katarina chuckled and turned to leave, but then Draven suddenly grabbed her by the shoulder. His face lit up now, just as quickly as it had darkened before, as he asked: “Say, have you found time to reconsider Leblanc’s offer, by any chance?”

The red haired woman frowned. “Leblanc’s offer?”

Draven gave Luxanna a good look up and down, with greedy eyes. “Yeah. About Crownguard. I don’t suppose you’ll put her up for auction, will you?" He nodded when he saw Katarina’s expression. “But Leblanc and I are still interested, regardless. If ever you feel like you want something different, I’m more than prepared to swap Sona for her. With or without the baby, either way is fine.” He gave Katarina a friendly jab with his fist. “Think about it, okay?” He turned and joined another discussion, Sona following him like a girl in a dream.

Katarina walked over to her siblings, completely dumbfounded. She avoided looking at Lux. She could already guess what the girl was thinking. Shame and fear crept up on the mage again. The assassin gritted her teeth. The feast hadn’t even started yet, and already she felt like she was spinning.

And if Katarina continue to show her true colors like this, the both of them are doomed.

The assassin hardened herself. This wouldn’t happen again. It couldn’t. She would play the role of Lux’s mistress — jealous and possessive of her slave, maybe, but not the least bit affectionate towards the girl.

Katarina joined her siblings and went through the motions of being the assassin for a while, talking some people, while Lux stood quietly at her beck-and-call. She did her best to avoid looking at the slaves as they walked up with their masters. _Don’t connect_ , Katarina had told her, _don’t get involved._

Katarina was forced to follow her own advice when Sion arrived with Poppy. Poppy shot Lux a quick glance. She looked fine, there wasn’t any injuries on her, she was just Poppy.

Luckily, at that point, Cassiopeia pulled Katarina aside.

“Kat,” Cassiopeia hissed, firmly gripping her hand.

They held the handshake for a fraction of a second too long, as if to draw strength from each other. Vayne was there too. She was wearing shaggy clothes, and her face looked hollow and pale, like she was sleep-deprived and her left eye was missing. She seemed calm, indifferent almost. Lux was looking up at her, her blue eyes shimmering with emotion upon seeing her, but Vayne just gave her a friendly smile like she was a slightly odd girl who’d asked her for the time. No fighting back the impulse to give her a hug, no craning her neck looking around for anyone.

“I tried a new poison on her,” Cass explained, as they stepped aside for a moment while Talon was engaged in another conversation. “To help her cope. Nothing ssshe sssees today will really sssink in.’

Katarina nodded. She had considered doing something similar with Lux, but had finally decided against it. She wanted the girl to suffer by other means.

Cass grabbed a glass of champagne from a tray, “Crownguard looks well, quite attractive really,” she said, sneaking a glance at the golden haired girl.

Katarina raised an eyebrow as she tried to avoid her sisters knowing look.

“A little too well, maybe?” the snake woman ventured.

Katarina shrugged. “Her scars are under the dress”.

“Then why don’t you ssshow us? Do you think Darius will believe that?’

The assassin met her sister gaze. “Do you?”

“Believe it?”

“No, do you believe he will?” Kat searched Cass face.

Cassiopeia tilted her head. “I didn’t allow Vayne more than three hours of ssleep a night, this past week, that poison works well.”

“She’s pale, too.”

“Not pale enough.”

The assassin looked at Lux. Really looked at her, with fresh eyes. And suddenly she saw her the way the others would see her. Demurely dressed, clean, her physical integrity intact. Downcast, of course, but no matter how hard she was trying, she couldn’t emulate the vacant, empty expression she’d had in the early days of living as a slave. The spirit had returned to her eyes. She looked the way Katarina wanted her too.

“If I were you,” Cass suggested. “I’d make sssure you gets the picture you wish to convey right away, before the other has the chance to form their own. Remember, a little example goes a long way. SSShe is cute and all, but I hope you know what you’re doing~”

Katarina watched as Cassiopeia and her slave slipped into the crowd. The assassin sighed and took another sip as her eyes wandered to the people beside her.

The next to arrive was Kled. After a curt, perfunctory greeting to Swain and Leblanc, he walked in from under the window and into the rain, as if they couldn’t stand the plush carpets under his feet, but craved the contact with the muddy earth, the clogy rainy grass. His smell added something beastly to the gathering, something wild, and the atmosphere took a turn for the worse. People were getting restless, shuffling on their feet. The flow of guests diminished to a trickle, and then stopped altogether. A hush fell over the gathering now, as everyone nervously awaited the final guests. The main guest. The only sound left was the patterning of the rain on the canvas. It seemed to grow slower. Fat droplets leaked from the canopy, on the grass around them. The faces and fur of Kled were slick and wet with it. Katarina could feel Lux inch closer to her. The movement was instinctive, barely noticeable. But she noticed. 

And then the rain suddenly stopped.

The canopy with its chandeliers folded back on itself, and disappeared. Fresh, cold air rushed their faces, now only lit by the grey daylight. Everyone looked up. The fast-moving clouds above them seemed to stall and congeal. There was a low, rumbling noise from the east, and there they were.

A whirl of black smoke accompanied their apparition, like they had been pushed from the thunderclouds themselves.

Thresh appeared first, with the creature formerly known as Lucian in tow. He eyed the crowd ominously, like a living, breathing threat, trying to identify possible dangers for his master. Then it was Evelynn, the succubus. Apparently, every slave she bought had died under a day. The longest lasting slave was Xin Zhao, but he only lasted thirteen days. After the other creatures from the Shadow Isles came it was then the commander walked in. When the Darius himself walked in, he was alone. He made his way through the crowd, which reverently parted before him, leaving a straight passage all the way up to the dais. All nodded in respect as the group passed, Darius still greet back. He headed straight for the Swain and Leblanc.

As the commander approached, Katarina could feel Lux’s presence like an energy behind her. She was so close they were almost physically touching now. And that’s what she wanted to do, too. Electricity tingled in the Demacian’s fingertips, preparing themselves for the contact with her skin. The turmoil inside of her was so great it was threatening to explode, where was Garen? The girls nerves reached a high-point, and she thought she was going to collapse, to cave in on herself with dread.

“Lovely to see you both, my Lord and Lady” Darius spoke, staring at them respectfully as he bowed

“Thank you for allowing us the honor of using your home, today, Lord Swain and Lady LeBlanc” he continued.

“The honor is entirely ours, Lord Darius, it seems to be the perfect time before tomorrow’s events” Swain grovelled. “Though I must give most credit to my dear Leblanc, for all her careful preparations.”

“Quite” Darius granted Leblanc a smile. “Beautifully done, my dear.’ Leblanc smiled with some pride. Around the party, the nobles had turned away and were continuing their usual discussion and bragging, though some questionable acts were being done as well.

Darius eye’s catches the scarlet haired woman only a few feet away and smiled.

“Good to see you again, Katarina,” It sounded like he meant it. “Ah, and Crownguard is present too...:”

Lux remained silent, though she was worried that Garen was still not with Darius.

“Slave, look up when I am speaking to you.”

Katarina watched as the mage raised her head to face the man that has her brother. She was doing her best to hide her true feelings. But that was just it. She still had feelings. She still had spirit. And that bothered the assassin.

“Bow before your superiors!” she snapped at the mage.

Lux swallowed. Despite the majority of the guest were focused on other things, Swain, Leblanc, Draven, Cassiopeia, Talon, and three other guest; their eyes were on her and Darius now. She shot Katarina a quick look. And oh yes, she still had spirit. A white-hot anger had flared up inside of her. The assassin could almost feel the heat, the hate, radiate off her. Good. It would mask the other feelings and thoughts, would confuse the signals her mind gave off. She turned to Darius again, and slowly, grudgingly, inclined her head. She saw Leblanc looking on with big, orange eyes, drinking in the scene.

“Lower, slave,” Katarina commanded.

The heat coming off the golden haired girl  intensified. Her chest rose, her cheeks red with the insult. Reluctantly, she started obeying. But it wasn’t fast enough, so the Noxian took out her dagger and gestured downward and pressed the cold metal on her shoulder blades, and she doubled over.

Leblanc laughed, "Very good, Du Couteau! I can see you train her well. Although there’s one small detail you have overlooked~”.

Katarina coldly raised an eyebrow.

Leblanc grin widened, “We haven't seen her lovely scars~” she cackled. Upon which she pointed her finger to the floor. Flames started to bubble up between the wooden boards, burning on the carpet. Lux gasped and took a step back, guessing the other sorceress intentions, but Leblanc made a quick, swooping gesture, and with a snap of her finger. Lux’s clothes were ripped clean off.

That gained most of the guest attention and  excited murmur went through the crowd. The light mage gave a scream. She threw her arms in front of her, hugging herself in an instinctive attempt to hide her nakedness from the hundreds of onlookers. Under the dress her body there were some noticeable scars. People started laughing. Some whistled or threw jibes at her, others, like Draven and Leblanc, who drank in her features like she was an entrée to devour. She swirled in this direction, then that, but they were all around her. There was no escape. Finally, she stooped to her knees, riddled with humiliation.

Katrina forced herself to not laugh at the scene before her, this humiliation was a perfect punishment for Lux. The assassin took in her body, naked, vulnerable, still surprisingly skinny, and she felt like she was violating the mage again. The assassin saw how pale her skin was, on the places where even the daylight hadn’t touched her for months. Aside from the sudden shock of seeing her body revealed, the only thing that really held Kat now, was her face. The sheer mortification on it. The helplessness. In her desperation, all caution seemed to have left her and she was looking straight at her owner now, pleading.

_ “Help me, mistress. Help me!" _

Katarina remained still for a moment longer. She took a step forward, her face set in stone. “I said: lower.” she planted her foot between her shoulder blades, and pushed down.

Lux grunted as the air was forced from her lungs and she sank into the black burnt floor, flat on her face, her arms and legs flailing, though she was not burnt by the flames. Leblanc laughed hysterically, while Swain kept a straight face, and the crowd cheered.

A thin smile touched the corners of Darius’s mouth. He gave a barely noticeable nod, then walked on pass her, who was still on the ground, without even looking at her. The crowed return to their usual attentions as well.

“I believe Crownguard doesn’t know what kind of party this is~” Leblanc whispered, chuckling.

“H-huh?” Lux looked up innocently at the dark mage.

Leblanc doesn’t say anything, she smiles and points behind her. The Demacian curiously looks and is shocked by the scene. All over, every guest, every slave, every noble, is engaged in some type of sexual activity. She saw many members and sex out in the open for all to see; masters with slaves, slaves with slave, or full group sex. Some oral, some penetration. The room smelled of alcohol and sex. Lux’s face turned as she realized this was all happening around her. The crowd no longer cared to see the naked Demacian and most were focused on their own pleasure.

Katarina was so glad she brought Lux to this party, her face alone made her mood for the rest of the night.

Lux saw Lucian came up beside Thresh. On his knees, he sat close. “Well done, boy,”  Thresh cooed. “Let me give you a reward.” Upon which the creature grabbed the metal ring that was pierced through his nipple, and gave it a sharp twist.

Lucian gasped, and Thresh cackle with laughter. But instead of shrinking away, as Lux had expected, Lucian leaned further forward, an eager look in his eyes. And the mage realised that he was enjoying it as well.

 

On one side, she saw Sona being fucked by Draven while sucking off another noble with many others enjoying their slaves. This was a sex party. Lux eyes widen by the realization that she knew she was going to get raped while she was here. And it was everywhere. The whole place reeked of it. The guests had now completely let loose. It was utter mayhem. They had spread to the corridors and some of the other rooms too, but the dining room was the worst. Lux was looking straight into the mother of all orgies, and it was in full swing too. There were naked and half naked bodies everywhere. On the floor, in the chairs, on the table. Some guests were eating, some were drinking, some were torturing, but all of them were fucking or watching someone getting fucked. And it sure as hell weren’t only the men doing it. Lux saw plenty of women there too, watching, participating, laughing. Fiora was spread out on the table, topped with a variety of fruits, whipped cream and chocolate sauce, like a human ice-cream sundae. People, men and women alike, were swarming around her, eating and licking things off of her naked body. Quinn was sucking a sliver of tangerine straight from her womanhood, and she arched her back and moaned as Sion let his tongue play around. Some slaves were doing some eating of their own, although most slave dinner was more of the overripe category. Though they were all between a Noxians legs. In front of her, Kayle was giving one of her famous orals to Leblanc as her rags were torn off, while Swain was poking his fingers in judicators ass and sex, preparing to mount her from behind. The whole place stunk of sex and blood and booze, and beneath it all lay that sickly odour, the burning meat smell that came from outside and that penetrated everything. In fear, she looked on the other, she saw Darius giving her a lustful look. She felt like he was raping her with his stare alone. Though he was not engaged in a sexual activity his face showed he wanted to. She was fearful on what he might have done to Garen.  _ "Where is Garen? Is he ok? Will I get raped? Where is Garen? Will anyone touch me? Where is Garen? I don’t want to be here…”. _ Lux’s eyes catches Katarina whispering something into Darius’s ear, which makes his grin widen. Leblanc continues to stare at the young Demacian in amusement, while Kayle is in between her legs, pleasuring her mistress.

 

The thoughts are accelerating inside her head. She want them to slow so she can breathe but they won't. Lux’s breaths come in gasps and she feel like she will black out. Please, enough of this torture. Her heart is hammering inside her chest like it belongs to a rabbit running for its skin. The sex filled room spins and she squat on the floor, trying to make everything slow to something her brain and body can cope with. Lux feels so sick. She want to call out for help but everyone is too far away. _ “Far away, it's too far away, it's too far away. I don't know who to call, what's their names, who to call, too far away, he's gone, where is he,he went, breathe, gone, what brother, too far away... blackness... creeping blackness... I'm on the floor in a ball- the foetal position. Where is he, what's my name, who to call, what's the number, the stairs are too steep, the room is spinning...blackness...I can’t get out...this is overbearing....he's gone...where is he...I can’t see him". _

 

Lux could hear the air moving through her lungs like they were some kind of weird instrument. It was a wheezing really, squeaky and worrisome.  Her eyesight blurred, but not because tears were welling up. Everything became fuzzy; then Lux saw nothing at all. Her consciousness was floating through an empty space filled with a thick static. Throughout the inky space her heartbeats pounded loudly, echoing in her ears, alongside fading pleas for help. 

Feeling in her body drained away until finally all was black.

 

*

Lux's eyes opened slowly and she felt an instant pain in her head. She tried to focus on her surroundings and noticed she lay on the dingy floor of an unknown room, a thick chain around her hands and ankles and her clothes were on. She looked around for Katarina and pulled at her chains.

 

"Help?" she said tentatively. She wondered whether she should try calling for anyone but if this was a torture room, she wanted no one to come. She wondered why she bring here, would she be thrown in the arena? No, she would surely die without her magic and Katarina would surely not wish to give her up, would she?  Lux's heart thumped painfully as she reflected on the situation. What would happen to her here? All she remembered was passing out in fear at the party, but now she didn’t know what was in store for her.The door opened and the last person she expected to see peered in.

 

It was Darius.

The Mage’s face was pushed into an expression staring right at the man with wide, horrific eyes. Frightened by his presence, Lux look in a sudden intake of breath and stumbled backward, desperately squirm around the chains. Her shoulders shook in fear and she realized it was only them in the room, no one else around. Follow

 

"Ah, you're awake. Only an hour was passed. So sorry, my little light, you'll be feeling a headache for awhile,”  he mused sarcastically.

 

"Wh-.....what are you doing here? Where is Katarina?!" the Demacian demanded in a panic tone.

 

"Du Couteau? She’s having fun with your brother and I suppose I could gain the same thing from you~".

 

"Fun?", she drawled confusingly.

 

"Yes, my little light. You are only here tempt me, your brother is another thing entirely." The Noxian chuckled darkly.

 

"Where is Garen?!” Lux asked with pure hatred in her eyes, trying not to spit on the commander out of anger. She wonders what has become of Garen these past three months, the mage prays her brother is alright but deep down inside she knows he has changed. Darius's eyes flashed angrily and he held a dagger to her throat. Lux raised her head, attempting to get away from the steel blade.

 

"Do not cross me, slave, for I do not intend to hurt you. Katarina wouldn’t like that, she prefers you alive.You are only a cog in the wheel. Garen worries about very much during all this time and it has become his undoing. I notice when you fought beside him, my beauty, you made him nervous and more vulnerable. You destroyed him. I thank you, slave you have made it so easy to capture and toy with the both of you~" Lux pulled at her chains furiously.

 

"Time and time again, you have tried to kill him. But he is the Might of Demacia! Garen cannot be broken, because he cares about little." Lux shouted at the Noxian furiously.

 

"Ah but he does care about you, his little sister. You two are family after all~ ", the mage swallowed and closed her blue eyes.

 

"But you mustn't worry, you still have time to see him, until tomorrow. I plan to make him suffer then. Inflict the pain that he has inflicted upon me." Darius muttered spitefully, the golden haired girl shook her head in horror.

 

"You are delusional. What do you plan to do with him?" the mage inquired, bitterly staring at the man. Darius turned away and chuckled.

 

"Well you see, little light, I plan to do much with him, I don't really agree with him, his ideals,or his obsession with justice." He spun around, a broken clock dangling from his hand. His eyes gleamed with a mad triumph.

 

“Do you know where I got this from, slave?” Darius asked as he dangled the clock over Lux. The mage shook her head.

 

"I got this clock after one of my majors failures. During the battle of Renverser, a battle which gave victory to Demacia and death to over fifteen thousands Noxians. While I was injured your brother gave me this clock to watch it tick as I would know what time I was going to die. Now that infernal ticking haunts me no more. I am not so very old, alone…done for." His eyes flashed and he leaned close to Lux, breathing on her neck.

 

"Tell me, my beauty. Have you been with a man yet?" Darius twirled his rough hands in her long golden locks and inhaled her scent.

 

 

The Demacian squirmed to get away, "That is none of your concern!”

 

"It's been so very long since I have had a woman, I usually prefer the company of men but I do enjoy women as well. How much pain do you think your brother would be in if he watched me ravage his sweet little sister right in front of him?" The Noxian grinned maliciously.  

 

Lux's eyes widened and she fought even harder to get away from him. He chuckled as he cupped her chin, forcing her to look at him:

 

"You have become quite a beauty, Crownguard. A beautiful face, long soft hair, supple pale skin and quite delicious curves. It’s a shame Katarina ruined your body, she can quite rough with her toys~" 

 

Lux blushed as Darius's gaze traveled over her body and her heart beat rapidly. The Noxian  had to be bluffing; he couldn't be thinking of doing that to her. Kill her, maybe, but not rape her. Does Katarina know? Is she okay with this? His hand stroked her cheek and gently traveled down over her shoulder, down her arm, stopping to caress her breasts. Darius felt himself growing hard at the contact.  _ Not yet _ , he told himself. Oh no, they had to wait for Garen. Then the real fun could begin. He stood up and retrieved something from the table, which he thrust into her hands.

 

"I hope you feel comfortable around you brother, you two will be having some  _ family bonding~ _ " Without another word, he strode from the room and closed the door behind him. Lux laid her head back down on the floor and both in terror and relief, she felt relief that Darius was gone but fearful by his words. She quickly looked around the room she was in, it had no windows and was made of stone. Lux assumed this had to have been some type of cell. All Lux remembered before she got here was staring at the arena before passing out in fear . She glanced up at the door, hoping to see someone helping her break out. No, she knew no one was coming to save her. She would find some way to escape. She had to get a message to Garen to stay far away, she truly wanted to see her brother but she had a strong feeling in her gut that it’d be best to stay away from. She didn’t know why she felt that way but she couldn’t ignore it. Lux  bit her lip, lost in thought. Deciding it was a crazy idea but she had to give it a try, she sat up on her knees, despite the chains she could still move and looked up toward the the red painted door. Lux felt her eyes grow increasingly tired, she didn’t want to sleep knowing that Garen was here but her eyes betrayed her and she fell asleep moments later.

 

_ "Garen," she hissed quietly. She waited a moment, then tried again. "Garen!" Again, nothing. Lux moved as close to the window as possible and raised her voice. _

 

_ “Garen!" She feared it was too loud but no one came crashing through the door so she sighed with relief and waited for her brother to appear. Garen appeared moments later, peering into the window that wasn’t there before. His blue eyes grew wide when he saw Lux chained on the floor. He into the cell and to Lux immediately.  _

 

_ “Are you ok?” he asked in a worrisome tone. Garen was dressed in his usual Demacian armor like he always had before their capture. _

 

_ Lux was going to respond until she heard someone whispering her name. She felt the fingers of her brother touching her hair and an urgent voice said her name again, the mage looked the other direction thinking someone else was in the room. Her blue eyes opened and met frightened eyes of her older brother. _

 

_ "Garen, you escaped? What are you doing here?" she asked in disbelief and confusion. _

 

_ "I had to make sure you were alright. I'll get you out of here, Lux." Garen whispered in a soothing voice that would comfort the girl. Yet, she felt terrified. _

 

_ "Brother, listen to me. It's a trap. Get out of here now! Save yourself!" She spoke in fear, Lux didn’t know why those words were coming out of her mouth. Even to her it made no sense, yet she spoke it. But Garen shook his head as he attempted to pull the chains off. _

 

_ "I'm not leaving without you, you are all I have left". _

_ "Darius is planning to do something with you, he will kill you, Garen! Please! Just go!" The mage shouted at him, her voice was starting to break and a fresh tear rolled down her face. _

 

_ Garen's blue eyes met hers again and she saw a hard resolution in them. _

 

_ "I am not leaving you," he said again in a strong voice. The sound of it made Lux's heart skip a beat. His voice, too, had changed. Garen sounded much like….a Noxian. No, Garen was as much as a Demacian as she was . Lux had a sudden desire to lean over and hug him,tell him how much she misses him but she knew this was neither the time nor the place. Garen was focused on Lux's chains when the door burst open and they heard a triumphant yell. _

 

_ "The Commander said he would come! Hold him down men." Garen pulled out his sword and began to clash with the other men. _

 

_ "Just run Garen!" Lux cried. With a desperate look at his sister, his fist met with a soldier's face as he jumped out one of the windows but he stopped when he heard Darius growl his name. The Demacian turned back and his blue eyes widened in horror when he saw Darius holding Lux up by the hair, his large axe digging into her throat. _

 

_ "Do you really want to be the cause of her death, Garen? Come back in here, there's a good lad, and no harm shall come to her." The commander stated, the mage whimpered and shook her head. _

 

_ "Don't listen to him, Garen, just get out of here while you can!" She cried out as the axe pierced her flesh and a tiny droplet of blood appeared on her neck. Garen reached out toward her, walking back in but staying out of reach. _

 

_ "Let her go, Darius!" _

 

_ "I'll count to three, Crownguard. On three I slice her throat and feed her body to the dogs so that you'll have nothing to grieve over. One." Garen looked frantically at his sister, his eyes filled with terror. _

 

_ "Lux-" _

 

_ "Two." _

 

_ "Sister, I can't—" _

 

_ "Please brother," she said quietly. The axe moved down to the base of her throat, positioned to kill. Silently, Garen dropped his sword to the floor and hung his head, defeated. Two guards leapt forward and bound and gagged him tightly. Lux screamed as he fell to the floor, bound with heavy ropes. He didn't once put up a fight. His frightened eyes found hers and they were heavy and sad. Darius threw the golden haired girl to the floor and he barked at the men to bring Garen to the cell. The Noxian looked back at Lux and bowed low. _

_ "My thanks, dear Luxanna, for making it so easy." he smirked and held up his large battle axe over her head, she collapsed in a fit of tears, knowing was the reason they both suffer so much. Tears continued to stream down her cheeks as Darius brought his axe forward, striking her head off. _

 

Lux eyes immediately opened and tried to jump off from the bed, but the chains stopped her. The torches in the hallways filled the room with some light when Lux's door opened and she saw a man enter with some unknown figure There was very little light and Wendy had to move closer to see what it was.

 

"Well you don't want to waste any time, girl? Only thirty minutes have passed," Lux was really starting to wake up and she gasped when she saw Darius in the room with an unknown muscular figure. Her chains rattled as she scrambled to back into the corner. Lux stared up at the Noxian, doing her best to look brave. Darius merely smirked and pointed to the figure next to him, “It’d be wise to turn your attention towards him, girl”.

 

Lux looked up at him confused before turning her gaze towards the figure.

 

"Luxanna...” it said in a quivering voice. Lux looked at the figure, she squinted her eyes, trying to make out the figure behind Darius  .When she realized who it was, her fingers were jumping rhythmically, as if in spasm...And then her legs gently folded and she subsided slowly on the step, ungainly as a marionette...Her bowels suddenly churned. Blood drained from her face, mouth opening and shutting like a goldfish with no sound coming out, she saw her brother laying on the floor in a complete mess. Oh God, she prayed, don't let that be him, not Garen...she still lay there fighting the terrible loosening of her body, she felt the need to vomit.  Gasping, Lux rushed to his side and her hand stroked his cheek.When she heard him speak, Lux knew it was Garen but the voice is all wrong, like he's speaking while being choked. She turned. In one shattered moment her heart and breathing stop, just stop. Garen's a bloody mess, nose smashed and eyes almost shut with swelling. His arms are wrapped round his guts like he's holding them in and to be honest he's beat so bad he could be. Her blue eyes got that wide look, her bottom lip trembled and she hurried to be by his side even with the chains on her. The mages eyes walked from one injury to another, taking in the gore that was her brother. Darius could see the conflict already, Lux wanting to be strong for him and the raw need to weep welling up. Garen’s face was completely battered, the crimson blood flowing into his now red eyes. His body was damaged almost beyond the point at which recovery was possible, it was a miracle he was even alive judging by those injures. the large and deep purple colors and scars around his muscular body told of major bone and organ damage. She felt something hot and sticky on his face and leaned in closer to see him. He had taken a bad beating, it seemed. As he lay curled on his side, she could see that the veins on his back had been destroyed by a whip or some other object. There were long thin lines of blood on his back and chest and a single bloody scratch ran down from his eye to his jawbone. Lux could say nothing as she tore a piece of material from her dress and attempted to clean him up. Her warm tears washed his wounds as she tenderly held him.

 

"I'm so sorry, Garen” she whispered. Garen's hand found hers and he squeezed.

 

"Lux? You’re here...", he managed to croak.

"I’m so sorry,sorry for everything...." she apologized as she began to sob, Lux leaned down and softly kissed his head. He responded with utmost urgency, leaning up to kissing Lux on the cheek and tentatively ran his hand on her face. Lux sat up on the floor next to him and curled up in his arms. She brought his arm around her waist and he held her close. They didn't say a word as she hugged Garen tightly, never wanting to let go. The mage shot a disgusted look at the Noxian smirking at them.

 

“What did you do to him?!” Lux cried out in disgust.

 

“What Katarina has already done to you,” The Noxian returned,chuckling at the two siblings.

 

Garen managed to slightly sit up turned his head back to Darius with a repulsive look on his beaten face, "I don't know what you have in mind with her, but leave my sister out of it. Your battle is with me, it always has been. So now you have me. You can leave her in peace", the Demacians voiced strained but still managed to sound intimidating.

 

"You understand nothing, do you Crownguard? Why would I release a beautiful young girl when there are so many joys and pleasures to be had?" Garen did not miss his meaning.

 

"I swear I will kill you if you touch her."

 

"Oh, so now The Might of Demacia is becoming possessive of his mage of a sister. It's funny, Garen, when I first heard the rumors that your sister was a mage, I was hoping you would present your duties as a Demacian and kill or exile her. Once I discovered you became accepting of her newfound powers, I laughed it off by your hypocrisy. But then I started thinking…why would The Might of Demacia not practice what he preached? Since your uncle was murdered by a mage I’d expect you to have some resentment of all mages, yet you kept your little light around. Why would you throw away your values? Because you love your sister that much to do such a thing. That being said, love put one at risk. Especially your only family left, my slave. This love you have for your younger sister won't go away easily and I could see why? For I too have a brother I deeply love. And she had put you in a terrible position. So you see, when I discovered all of this, I knew I had to bring her here before tomorrow and I would have you begging in an instant. You never fail to disappoint, Crownguard. And now I see just how much time you have spent with me…you have grown up. The little Demacian boy is gone and in front of me I see a handsome young man with terror in his eyes. Nothing like my great enemy, who never showed fear, only arrogance."

 

 

"If you think you see fear in my eyes, you're mistaken. It's determination. To keep her safe from you." Darius swooped down and lifted Garen’s chin with his hand.

"Oh come now, you were not like that with Katarina moments ago, I never seen a man satisfy her as much as you did. Now with your sister, I see fear for the girl here. You are terrified of what I have planned for her. I know the ways of the heart, Garen. You are ready to face death with your head held high but the moment I harm this girl, you will become a bawling baby." The Noxian smirked, Garen did his best to keep the fear out of his eyes but Darius already knew. He let Garen go and moved towards Lux. Taking a tiny key out of his laced sleeve, he unlocked the mage's chains. He then picked up what looked to be a heavy collar and fastened it around Garen's neck. The Demacian tried to back away but Darius yanked on the chain that was attached to the collar and Garen went sprawling forward, choking. Coughing, he looked up at the older man and his blue eyes narrowed in hatred. Darius pulled Lux back with him and yanked at her gown. The beautiful blue material tore away and she was left standing in her chemise. It had been a long time since Darius had seen the proper undergarments of a lady…any woman he had was a whore and wore as little as possible. Darius wouldn’t admit it but the other Demacian woman that managed to gain his attraction was Quinn, he almost regret not taking her as his slave. He shook his head at the thought and easily sliced through the laces of the left over clothes and flung it aside. Her chemise was very thin and almost transparent. It left the eye wanting more and Darius loved that. His hand skimmed her thigh and disappeared beneath her chemise, he'd have to have that fixed for tomorrow. Knowing Garen was watching the whole thing, the commander leaned in close and sucked at her neck. His hand traveled up her thigh and circled around her core. Lux trembled at the contact, fighting to get away from him. She elbowed him in the stomach and as he released her, she ran into the corner near her brother. Darius chuckled and quickly bound her hands behind her.

 

"Where do you think you can escape to, my beauty? You are in Hell and there is no escape for either of you until death carries you away. You both belong to me now. Until Katarina returns from her fun that is and don’t worry, little slave, I have her permission to do this~", He grinned at the scared mage.

 

He tore at her chemise and a large portion of it came ripping away, leaving her upper body completely exposed. Lux fell to her knees, her head bowed low and her long hair hanging in her face. Darius lowered himself to the floor and held a fistful of her golden hair. He pulled her up so that her bare breasts were exposed to Garen and he grinned.

 

Garen reach out and attempted to attack Darius but the collar around his neck squeezed him tightly,he lifted his hands around his neck, desperately trying to breath. Somehow he managed to glare at his master spitefully and speak:

 

“Don’t touch her!”

Darius threw his head back and laughed loudly, “Oh I won’t touch her…” he paused smirking at his slave.

 

“But you will”.

 

Garen stares back at the man in shock and horror, he doesn't know how to react, Garen’s mind shuts down. The Demacians face goes slack, his mouth slightly open, body unmoving, and color draining from his face as he stare wide-eyed at the commander in disbelief. Garen just freeze up to a point where anyone can hardly see him breathing, but when shock begins to melt away, everything returns slowly. 

 

Garen clenched his teeth and let out a sudden sigh, he open his mouth to speak but he had nothing to say. He snap it shut. Gulp. Then with a little more success he says something, but it comes out raspy, barely audible:

 

“What…..?”

 

"Have you ever seen anything so fine, Garen? She's breathtaking. Reach out and touch her. Feel how soft her flesh is." The commander let out in a husky voice. Lux’s head hung low and Garen tried to catch her eyes. He kept his eyes averted from her chest, doing his best to respect her privacy. But Darius  pushed her toward him and she nearly landed in his lap. Garen reached out a shaking hand and caressed her cheek. Making her look up at him, his gaze held hers and he gave her shaky smile, as if trying to ignore what he was about to do. 

 

“Touch her or I will…” The Noxian threatened.

 

Darius shook his head and grabbed Garens hand. Forcing it down, The older man brought his slaves hand to one of Lux's breasts and his hand covered Garen’s.

 

"Feel how soft she is," he hissed into Garen's ear. The Demacian blushed as he fought to keep his eyes on his sisters  face. She kept her head upright but closed her blue eyes, tears leaking over the sides. Darius moved the younger man's hand around her nipple and Garen  fought to pull his hand away.

 

"Take her into your mouth, slave. No more hesitations or it shall mean a sound beating for her. And we would hate to scar that beautiful body more than Katarina already has." The Noxian Drawled.

 

Swallowing his tears, Garen lowered his head to her breast and sucked gently. Despite his fear, he knew he was only being forced to do this. Lux had to have experienced many rapes during her time as a slave. At least he would be gentle with her. Lux's body quivered in disgust to what was happening; despite what was happening to her, a jolt of electricity shot through her and she let out a little whimper. Darius heard it and ordered Garen to suck harder as Darius laughed.

 

"Well, well, seems your sister enjoys this treatment, you Demacians are gross.”

 

Lux shot him a hateful glare, in no way would she ever enjoy this. “Shall we give her more, slave? Pull of the rest of her clothing. Let's see the rest of this glorious body~” Darius mused, Garen lifted his head and leaned in close, touching his forehead to Lux's. “Please, you know I don’t want to do this…” he whispered, his blue eyes looking glassy like he was about to cry any moment. With trembling hands, he gathered the remaining material and pulled it up over her head.

 

"Lie down, Luxanna, so that we may see your beauty".

 

Stifling a sob, Lux stretched her legs out in front of her and lowered herself to the floor. Darius cut her ropes free and with one hand, he held her wrists over her head. Garen's eyes longed to travel the length of her body but he never wanted this. How are Noxians to take pleasure in forcing siblings to have sex? The Demacian will make Darius pay for this, he was trying to break their relationship. Garen wanted to hold his sister in his arms and tell her everything was going to be alright. But after this, it never will be. With no shame, back in Demacia he had watched the soldiers in the act of lovemaking as they were drunk and had been intrigued. It looked fun and immensely pleasurable. But he knew they had wanted it and Garen himself has bedded many Demacian women because they wanted it, but right now, Lux did not want this. Darius would force Garem on his own sister and then she would hate him. He could not take that. Shaking his head, Garen backed into his corner and looked up at the ceiling. Darius's face grew dark and he yanked on the Demacian's chain. Feeling the collar constrict around his windpipe, Garen gasped for breath.

 

"You will obey my every order, slave, if you want to keep her from harm or would you prefer that I touch her? Feel her body. Put your hands on her, now." He ordered angrily.

 

Garen took a deep breath and moved closer to her. If he could make it enjoyable for her, maybe he could make her forget that he was there and could keep Darius from harming her. Garen's roughened hands rested on her cheek and he made her look into his deep blue eyes. Holding her gaze, his hands glided down her body, causing her skin to tingle. He wished she could hear his thoughts as he leaned down and planted a soft kiss on her lips. Lux’s body arched against his, as she let out a tiny moan, not in pleasure. It was just like a nightmare to her. Garen was causing her skin to tingle and she did her best to pretend that she was with another man. He kissed her deeply and his hands traveled the length of her body. He noted how rough and pale her skin was, he wouldn’t want to know what Katarina has done with her. From that video Darius forced him to watch, he knew what it was. Feeling himself growing hard, he cursed himself and shuffled over her body and his tongue followed his fingers up and down. Lux gasped and clenched her teeth, trying to supress the noises escaping her mouth,when he took her breast into his mouth again and his tongue circled around her nipple. Garen’s other hand raked across her lower stomach, to her hip bone, down between her legs where a small patch of curls grew and Garen had an intense urge to kiss her from head to toe, while imagining she was someone else entirely.

 

 

Darius watched the whole thing play out, "Do I need to teach you how to pleasure a girl, slave? Insert your fingers, one at a time. We must loosen her tight riches." the Noxian mocked impatiently. Garen went red at Darius's mocking tone. Glancing up at Lux’s tearful eyes, he hesitantly inserted a finger and felt how hot and tight she was. He had no idea why he felt so lightheaded like he was about to sob, this was so wrong. Lux's eyes closed and her legs fell open in a wanton display. Of course she had never been touched gently like this, Katarina always made sure she was in pain whenever they had intercourse and for his disobedience she would surely put her in more pain. Yet,she knew Garen was trying his best not to hurt her. Her chin rose toward the ceiling as she tried to ignore what she was feeling. Darius noticed his and smirked, “Add another finger in”.

 

Garen bit his lip and inserted another finger and it made him even harder to feel how tight she was, even after all the rapes she was still tight. The brown haired man hated himself but the lust of a man could not be ignored not matter how hard he tried. He could imagine what it might feel like to thrust his hardness into another woman as he was doing this, but Darius would be sure to forced him to penetrate her. Throaty grunts were coming from her as his fingers quickened their pace by the Noxians orders. As Darius watched, he decided Garen was a natural, he must have pleased many women in Demacia. But he was growing hard and needed to join in as soon as possible. Darius didn't like to sit back and watch:

 

“That is enough, get back and watch” the Noxian ordered cruelty.

 

 

Lux didn't notice the change of partners and she let out a cry when Darius's tongue pushed past her folds and massaged her clit. Garen watched him, both horrified and ashamed he couldn’t stop this. Darius's hand went to her thigh and squeezed as he sank deeper into her. Forgetting he had no hand to caress the other thigh, his hook dug into her skin and Lux, realizing who was between her legs, let out a whimper and a cry. Pushing herself up on her hands, she fought to get away but the Commander’s tongue dug deeper and Lux was torn between horror and sorrow. She was getting close and she felt like she couldn't stop now. Garen noticed Darius pointing his finger to shut her up and Garen leaned forward and claimed her mouth with his. Screaming into his mouth, her hands clutched at his hair as she tried to pull him off. Not breaking their kiss, Garen held tightly to her face as if determined to stop all of this.

 

"And that's how you do it slave," came Darius's lusty voice. He wiped his face clean and grinned down at both of them. The mage clamped her legs together and drew them up against her chest.

"I enjoyed our lesson. Perhaps now I shall teach you how to please her with something other than your hands and mouth~" He chuckled menacingly.

 

Suddenly the door opened and Katarina walked in, she had a pleased smile on her face and stared mockingly at the two siblings. Garen shot her a look of anger and disgust, while Lux cowered in fear as she shut her eyes in a cowardly manner.

 

“Did you come to see the show?” The Noxian commander asked with some humor in his tone.

 

“I did~”, she responded seductively.

 

Opening her eyes slowly, Lux knew this torment was far from over.

 

“Girl, be a good sister and come here,” Darius smirked mockingly at the Demacian girl. Lux hesitantly crawled to the Noxian man, who stood beside Garen.  Screwing her blue eyes shut, she pray as hard as humanly possible that this is all a dream.

"Open your eyes," he demands, his voice suddenly lower and even worse than usual. Lux hesitantly obey, and watch as his hand shifts in front of her very eyes. He lowers his hand between Garen’s egs and tears his pants off, and Garen’s huge cock is freed.

“Pleasure him”.

"Please, don't," The mage plead, hopelessly trying to bargain with him. "I’ll do anything else but this-"

“If I remember correctly, Katarina asked of me to let you have some family time with Garen before the fighting tomorrow,” Darius interrupted harshly.

“And you were correct”, Katarina remarked.

“But not this-”

Lux was abruptly cut off when his other hand roughly grabs her by the hair and forces her mouth on Garen’s cock. She squirm wildly, gagging as the tip slams into the back of her throat. Darius forced Garen to thrusts his member wildly into Lux’s mouth, and lets out growls in displeasure, although the mage quickly notice through teary eyes that only a third of his length can fit into her mouth. Darius  lets her go for a brief second and she coughed harshly, watching as thick streams of her own saliva dribble down her chin. Before Lux can even form a sentence in protest, Darius slams her head back on Garen’s manhood.

Lux openly sob, moan, and whine against him as he brutally fucks her face, but it doesn't seem to deter the two Noxian watching. The edges of her vision go fuzzy and Lux feel bile rise in her throat and seriously begin to worry that she may vomit all over him, or faint, or both, but he lets the girl go and she swallow the bile back down, and gasp for precious air. 

 

Shame consumes Lux’s thoughts as she reel back and realize her face is covered in drool, thick saliva, and tears. This is quickly forgotten about, however, Katarina kneels next to the golden haired girl and licks the remaining drools off her face. The mage felt embarrassed having to do this to her own brother and in front of her enemies.

“I could stop you right here, but where’s the fun in that?” the assassin cooed in a smug manner.

“Good point,” Darius agress pausing for a moment, “Garen, rape her,” he orders with a sadistic grin on his face. Garen looked back him horrified but hung his head in shame as he advances on top of his sister, pushing her wrists down on the ground, sending sharp jolts of pain throughout them as she cringe, knowing he didn’t mean to hurt her.

 

He leans down again, right against her neck, and breathes in deeply, shuddering against Lux’s body as she whine. The mage tries to squirm against him, but she can’t manage to move at all. Releasing her aching wrists, she watch in horror as his pressed his member against her opening. In horror to what was about to come, Lux desperately turns to the two Noxians watching.

"Please, don't do this. Just leave me alone," Lux wheedle, her voice weak and shaky as she pleads to her own.

 

Katarina merely laughs in response as Darius only smirked amusingly and the Demacian feel a knot in her stomach, and have to use all of her strength not to get sick right then and there. 

“Why, girl?” Darius asked amusingly, “If this is your first time with a man it should be shared with your brother~”

"Lux....” Garen started, tears falling from his face, “I’m so sorry...I don’t want to do, I-”

“Just get it done with,” Lux interrupted him, turning her face aside, not even bothering to look at him.  Her eyes have frozen over like the surface of a winter puddle, robbing them of their usual warmth. She's in there, Garen knows it, but it's like she just took a huge step back from life. Garen wanted to reach in and tell her it isn't hopeless, but she won't believe him. He want to rekindle her hope but her soul is too damp with uncried tears. He always knew she had pain inside, but now its visible on her face and he wish it would go away. Garen know’s that's a selfish want, people have a right to their pain, they don't ask for it - it just arrives like the gift she never wanted. And neither of them deserve this pain, this pain of being forced to perform sexual acts on the people they call family.

 

Katarina and Darius both watch the scene play out with smiles a sharp grin on both their faces before Garen slightly pulls her up so Lux can clearly see as he pulls back and slowly thrust inside of her.

 

At first, Garen was thrusting inside of her slowly and gently so he would not hurt her. Unfortunately, Darius caught sight of this and scolded him, “Thrust all the way in, slave” he ordered cruelty.

Garen tenses up a bit and pushes his whole length inside, His cock fills Lux up completely, and manages to hit the edges of her cunt which each thrust. Lux began to cry and beg for mercy, but her pleas fall on deaf ears. He slams into her with brutal speed and force, lewd, wet noises filling the air. His and her cries mix together as he leans forward and tries to get a better position so that he would not hurt her.

Lux’s stomach tightens and she whine, feeling disgusted as she could feel his hard member insider of her, the mage could feel her muscles slacken, leaving her almost like some sort of ragdoll.

 

Darius walked over the the young leans his axe near her head, waving it inches away from the her face. Lux screech in fear and he repeats the action, again and again, clearly savoring her fear. All Lux wants is to get away, but Lux knows even if she manages to escape from this prison, the torment will forever live with her.

“Are you close?” Katarina asked Garen mockingly, “let it all out inside her~”

The older Noxian man looks back at the assassin with a puzzled face, “What if she gets pregnant?”

Katarina chuckled, “She won’t~”

Tears stream down Lux’s cheeks as her brother violently thrusts, Garen is crying as well, he was constantly apologizing for each noise she made. Garen shoves himself as deep as he can inside of her. Lux felt him pulsing, and moan in fear of what's about to happen.

He cums, and floods her lower stomach with warmth. The realization that he cums a lot more than anything Lux ever expect is quick, and she lay there for what feels like forever as more of the substance pumps into her, she felt heavy but lightheaded. Eventually, it begins to leak out, despite Garen still being inside of her. It makes Lux’s sex feel even more sensitive. He pulls away, causing a river of tears to pour out of her.

The two Noxians watching seemed satisfied by the show, Darius patted Garen on the head like a dog, “Good boy, you can spend the night with you sister before the fight”.

“F-Fight?” Lux stuttered, still sobbing on the floor.

Darius turned to Katarina with a sly smirk, “You haven’t told her?”

The scarlet haired assassin shook her head, “I wanted it to be a surprise~”

“What are y-you talking a-about?”

The two Noxians didn’t respond to her, they both whispered to one another and walked out. There, she was finally left alone with her brother.

Lux know tensing against the shaking of her limbs is useless but she does it instinctively, trying to suppress for a few more moments what she knows she cannot. The silence to counteract the fear that threatens to engulf her. This kind of thick silence would normally chill her, especially on an inky night devoid of the dark room,she feels it. The more absolute it is the stronger its medicinal effect. What’s going on? What is it they’re not telling her? Lux realise too late that she has misjudged the rapid onset of the shaking, her limbs are no longer taking directions from her mind. As the mage lays on the floor she can hope for is a soft and quiet impact. Now the silence is her enemy. That noise that would be lost in the daytime will travel far, perhaps as far as the edges of the hallway. 

“I am fighting in the arena tomorrow….”, Garen muttered quietly, not even looking at his sister.

The tears burst forth like water from a dam, spilling down Luxs face. She can feel the muscles of her chin tremble like a small child and she look toward her brother in shock, as if he could tell her it was not true, but by the look on his face, it was far from a lie. There is static in her once more, the side effect of this constant fear, constant stress Lux lives with. The mage could hear her own sounds, like a distressed child, raw from the inside. It takes something out of her, Lux  didn't know she had no hope left to give. That's the way it is when people are hard. It's like a theft of the spirit, an injury no other person can see Lux had wept until the fount of tears seems dry. She had beaten with her hands against the heavy door of her prison floor until her knuckles streamed blood. She had shouted and screamed until she sank exhausted to the floor. No no no no no! Not Garen! Anyone but her brother!

 

_ No…. _

 

Garen kept his mouth shut. He glanced at his sister but didn't know what to say. She hid her face in her arms and he could hear her sobbing. He felt her tears streaming down his torso. Garen whispered soothingly into her hair, holding her close, telling her everything would be alright. She moved away from him and pulled the gown on over her head. The slit was even longer now but at least it covered her somewhat. She lay her head in his lap and closed her eyes. Garen stroked her golden hair comfortably but Lux knew this hell was far from over.

 

For this would be the last night they would ever spend together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, it was a lot but tell me your thoughts below :)


	21. How The Mighty Fall: Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let the fighting begin!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also long, some grammar error and all that good stuff.  
> Some lovely art from PIE  
> https://imgur.com/a/QJ3oaHi  
> there will be a part 3 so enjoy!

Waking up is no longer the pleasure it was. There is a fleeting moment when Lux was whole again but it evaporates faster than summer rain off the burnt earth. Then her lids that were drooping and leaden with sleep snap open as violently as if she’d been woken by the raid sirens wailing. Today was the day, Garen would be fighting in the pits today and there was a chance he could die. So by the time Lux’s eyes are open to her mind, her brain has become overwhelmed all over again as if it were all new, fresh, raw. She wish she could linger in that blissful ignorance of waking or else never sleep. That would be a preferred fate than seeing her brother fight for Noxian entertainment.

 

Before they fell asleep, Lux told Garen everything that had happened to her, all the rapes, torture, beatings, and even the deal she made with Katarina. Lux remembered the sad look on his look as she was talking to him. Never once did she let him hug her. After the rape Lux wasn’t sure if she ever wanted to be near Garen again. She knew it was not his fault, she knew he was forced to rape her, she knew it was Katarina and Darius who made him. Yet, she couldn’t let him hug her. 

 

She regretted that when two Noxians guards opened the door and dragged Garen out of the room, he tries to reach for Lux but she pulls back. Garen screams out he loved her until his voice could no longer be heard. Lux cursed herself, that could have been the last chance she had to hug him and she let it slip by. Curse her feelings, that was her brother!  It is her tears that keep her soul alive in the furnace of this pain. They cannot extinguish what has been, yet only carry Lux forward until a time comes when that searing pain is distant enough to forget more than remember, and maybe one day erase itself from her brain. The pain of losing her brother, her family, her everything. So perhaps it may be an oddity to curse herself, yet if that's what saves her from becoming a monster like every Noxian, a person indifferent to suffering and sorrow, then crying is all she can do to stay human. She could stay human until she reaches the arena.

 

Moments later the door creaks open, revealing the smirking scarlet haired  assassin.

 

“It’s time to go”.

 

*

 

The Arena was surprisingly serene that day. Now it was nearly noon and except the usual guard around the arena there could not be seen many other people outside. A shiver of both anxiety and pain ran through the mage, the assassin abruptly pulled her out of the carriage. Suddenly Lux felt as if her entire body was giving up; as her legs could not hold her any longer and she would collapse any second consumed with weakness and despair. Her heart sank within her and her breath seized. For a moment she just stood numb before the fighting pits, but the firm grip of the scarlet haired woman tugging the leash, who pulled the girl roughly closer to her, snapped her out of her dark trance.

 

The golden haired Demacian started to walk more decisively; she had finally made up her mind. The view that she was about to witness was inevitable, there was nothing that she could do to prevent it; now it was only left to face it with the best dignity that she could manage and pray that Garen makes it out alive. The strain on her lower body and the painful grinding of hot dirt, rocks, and glass on her hands provide a physical suffering, and the stares of the populace brought a mental humiliation. If she moved slowly the aching in her legs would be lessened, but her hands would have time to dig into the ground and inevitably Katarina would painfully yank forward on the leash. If she tried to keep up she would strain her legs even further and her singular piece of clothing would become unstable and lop to the side or flutter about until if failed to cover her adequately.

 

For her part Lux managed to avoid returning the looks she received from the Noxian populace quite well, but she didn't need to see them to know that they enjoyed the visual. The mire of their lust and degradation was thick enough that the Demacian could sense the stares and comments being cast by the aroused citizens from kilometers away. She did her best to reposition her dress whenever it strayed, but even still the men of Noxus had their imaginations. And yet despite the overwhelming feelings of embarrassment she was at least relieved staring and fantasizing was all they were doing. It seemed all of Noxus was terrified of Katarina. Only a fool would even think about making a move on Katarina’s slave.

 

Their journey ended at the wall of a domed structure. Lux had already begun seeing the massive structure minutes ago and she was initially impressed by its stature, but seeing it up close was disappointing to say the least. While the structure itself seemed stable enough, the dirt, blood, and garbage that had previously been content to merely cover the streets of Noxus now occupied every wall and corner of the dilapidating building. The stairs that lead to the upper levels were particularly distasteful, each flight more rotting and ratty than the last, a fact that did not well accompany the duo having to slow their pace on them so the slave could successfully scale them.

 

Others wandered about in the cavernous hallways, but unlike the denizens outside Lux paid little mind, most of the people simply paced to their own destinations quickly.

 

The big gate of the entrance  opened noisily, as it disturbed the quiet stillness that was inside. A bright path of the opened door lighted the two figures that came inside silently, however they were not the object of the main attention in the building. The fights were to begin shortly. The booth past the red curtains at the end of the trek though was at complete odds with what had so far been seen of. Its unsullied marble pillars even seemed directly lifted from the domain. Extravagant furnishings of red, gold, purple, and black covered every stretch, with not as much as a speck of dust or decay on any of the furniture or art pieces. A thick shaggy carpet provided soothing relief for Lux's torn and bruised appendages as it sucked her downwards like a swamp. A prodigious divan marked with the Black Rose's sigil stood as the centerpiece of the room granting a perfect view of the butchery bellow.

 

Katarina knelt down to detach Lux's leash, flashing an expectant stare during the process. She smiled when it became apparent that the Demacian had no intention of running off, a pat on the head was ample indication that this was appreciated. Pressing down hard when she tried to rise up was ample indication that she was still expected to remain on the floor. Swallowing her pride, Lux followed forward. While Katarina took seat in the lower divan; Lux slowly walked to hide away in the corner.

 

"Come here, slave," the assassin's words froze the mage in her place. She gestured to the seat next to her. Lux was going to protest, but composed herself in time, instead resigning to gritting her teeth as she sat next to the scarlet haired woman. Immediately she was besieged with a bitter cross draft that caused a horrid shiver in her. A stroke of her hair from the Noxian warmed her up.

 

 

The girls blue eyes slowly slid along the view of where they were sitting. A beautiful aisle with red carpet was separating the two long columns of pews, which were now occupied by fairly wealthy Noxians, whose eyes were focused on elsewhere. There, many bright figures, bathed in light were sitting right in front of the fits, yet far away from harm. She noticed many familiar faces among the noble crowd; Cassiopeia with Vayne, Thresh with Lucian, Draven with Sona sitting on his lap, Sion sitting besides Poppy, Leblanc and Swain sitting in the far back like they were the Royalty with Kayle laying on her elbow on the floor next to Leblanc. Lux’s eyes shifted to Vladimir sitting in the shadows, barely noticeable, but what was noticeable was Fiora kneeling besides him and his hands petting her hair like she was some kind of dog. Lastly, she saw General Du Couteau and Talon sitting on the right, both appearing impatient. Lux noticed Shyvana was nowhere in sight, most masters brought their slaves along yet Talon sat alone. The mage view turned to the pits and her eyes immediately fell on Garen and seventy other fighters, who was dressed in a strange type of armour.  The armour was shiny, but in some places rusted. There were still cuts, scrapes and dents from when it was used. It was never polished, but kept in a blacksmith failure storage rooms, so it wouldn't rust anymore, it didn’t look like a type of armour that was supposed to be used in fights. No way such an armour will protect anyone, it looked like even a stone can break it in half . But there he stood wearing it, hidden somewhat in the shadows with a large sword, bigger than most of the slaves, yet it was dull and chipped. This made Lux wonder if Darius was purposely making this harder on him

 

The scarlet haired Noxian stared intensely at the scene that everybody seemed to observe. However, it had not past more than seconds before she had changed the focus of her attention, as she glanced impatiently towards Lux. She was still with bowed head, looking at her feet. Katarina smirked slightly as she turned again to the pits.

 

Luxanna's eyes were blindly staring at the floor. It was very loud in the arena, but every word she heard were insults and related to the murders of Demacians fighting, which was heard from the main scene of attention, was causing her a great distress and pain. However, her heart sank within her as the crowd of peasants stopped cheering and a warm, a cold and unfamiliar voice started with understandable for her words:

 

"Our fellow Noxians, we are gathered together here in the sight of one of the greatest fights Noxus will ever witness…".

 

The words of the announcer were strong and clear, but suddenly they became to fade more and more into the Demacian's ears. He continued talking, but she did not listened anymore; she wanted to run away, to disappear, or even die. She was more than sure that from where she was standing no one could notice her, but a feeling that if she lifted her head her eyes would meet the ones of her brother was weighting in her chest.

 

The announcer continued, as now his words were directed to the crowd in front of him:

"I require and charge you both, as these fighters will cast their own judgment on who shall live and who shall die. When the secrets of all hearts and fears shall be disclosed, that if either of you know any impediment, why you may not be lawfully joined together to view such an event, that you confess it. For you be well assured, that so many as be together otherwise than the Gods Word doth allow and will cast their judgement before your own."

 

Lux stopped breathing; she could not help herself anymore, but to look. Garen had not at all noticed the presence of his sister, it seemed he didn’t want to know, and right now the mage was not sure if that gave her more relief or disappointment.

 

A moment of silence filled up the arena as the announcer had finally addressed both to the fighters before him and the rest of the present people with the words: "…Therefore you will not only fight for your masters, you will fight for your lives, your honor, and your freedom".

 

The majority of slave looked up at the announcer, some hope some confusion. But the announcer still continued:

 

“As we know, the last man or woman standing will earn the right to their freedom…”

 

That instantly brought hope to some slaves, Lux felt like this was nothing more than a lie to give slaves something worth killing each other over. Still, she prayed Garen would win, she did not know what would happen if she saw her own brother die before her very eyes. Maybe this was something Katarina wanted.

 

Katarina stared intensely with fires in her eyes of both vice and obsession towards the mage. Lux’s entire attention was locked into the image of her brother, as a single, hot tear rolled over her cheek and dropped onto the expensive, blue gown that she was wearing. Nothing was going to happen; everything was real, true, and running fast right before her eyes. She felt unable to move or speak; frozen, captured, and forced to be imprisoned in the moment of her fading hope. Nobody was going to prevent it; Garen was not going to do anything against it. In less than a second the one was torn in two; the angel was separated into life or death; the heaven collapsed; and the love was demolished.

 

" _ May you live without chains or may you be free in death!" _ the announcer said loudly, making the  crowd go wild and the heart of the girl tremble with both pain and anxiety. Her eyes were still locked into the scene before her, but the assassin was not interested into the fighting anymore. Since she had put her stare on the golden haired girl.

 

Lux shivered; she wanted to run, to turn her head aside, or at least to close her eyes, but she could not. Something unknown was keeping her frozen to the proceeding events in front of her. She could only manage to shift her attention to the left side of Garen, where apparently everybody else was looking as well. Each fighter put space in between the other, trying to get as much distance as they can.

 

As for what this place was Lux had set what parts of her mind that weren't preoccupied with shame, walking, or strangling Katarina toward discerning the purpose of the structure. She didn’t want to be here.

 

After the  short bit of fanfare the "show" began. Dozens of slaves  littered the arena, some chained up, some forced into lines, and others seemingly allowed to wander about unobstructed. The armed mustached man in the center got to work immediately, quickly turning to thrust his blade into the chest of a slightly older man who was too weighed down by bindings to move away. With only one arm, a shorter man launched the blade upwards, completely bisecting the man from the chest up, only missing Garen by a mere few inches. The now disfigured corpse collapsed into the dirt with a thud drowned out by thunderous applause. Lux flung herself away from the edge, unintentionally slamming the back side of her head against the wooden handle. The mage couldn’t stop shaking, she feared she would see her brother die.” _ Please let him live, please let him live, please let him live…,”  _ she prayed repeatedly her head over and over again.

 

The chains and shackles littered about and mounted on walls, the faint echo of metal slamming against metal, the far from faint echoes of shouting and roars from what could only be massive beasts, the unmistakable scent of blood…

 

After the stadium lift reached the ground level,  a high ranking soldier named “Lumus” stepped out onto the sand and dirt, which was heavily stained with blood of the former Demacian matches. The audience cheered wildly, even though they had no idea who Lumus was, other than he was a decorated Demacian soldier. Lumus fought as a secutores. He wore a shiny, loose fitting helmet. In the center of the ring, he drew his gladius, his double edged sword and raised it skyward as his greeting to the gathered thousands. Next, attention turned to the other lift that opened. A prisoner of war from Kaven stepped off. He was lightly armored, and dragged his fisherman’s net behind him. He smiled, and raised his spear trident to the sky. Wild response arose from the audience.They circled. The retiarius cast his net quickly, but Lumus side stepped as he backed up. Missed. Lumus stepped on the net, and speeded in toward the exposed opponent. Kaven counted with his trident but Lumus brushed it aside with his sword they both aimed for Garen. Garen knew the next thrust would be to his chest, so he pushed his armored shoulder toward the oncoming fighter. Lumus’s blade glanced off the metal armor. Kaven dropped his trident, and grabbed Garen’s throat. The brown haired man  kicked the man in the groin and Lumus plunged his sword to the bare stomach of In Kaven. The manspouted blood, but managed to strike Lumus in the ribs and they both fell in slow motion. Without having to kill the man, Garen still earned a victory and the crowd applauded him. Darius even applauded.

 

Garen did a great job at defending himself, he swung his sword in a skilled manner trying his best to not kill anyone. He would have never thought that one day his own people would turn against him to save their own skin, he understood they didn’t want to die, yet he still felt betrayed. Behind him, a man tries to stab Garen from behind but Garen is too fast. With one swing of his sword the  man screamed in pain clutching his grievous wounds as the dull sword sliced parts of his skin off from his arm. The Demacian stood high defiantly in face of such furious attack with his proud back straight, he will not let this get to him. The attacks lumbered on slowly at a snail pace. 

 

"Die!" another man cried out suddenly as catapults unleashed waves of death destroying a weapons and burning men alike. The sun beat down on them furiously as the heat wave continued unaffected at such chaos. Four slaves attacked Garen on all sides, furiously trying to gain the advantage. Rams battered at the man as blood ran down their feet men ran in anguish as they were injured from the sword Garen struck him with, they screamed until they couldn't until they rested into nothingness. 

 

The fighting continued.

 

 

_ “How did I end up like this? One day I was the guardian of the king and now I am a lowly slave being forced to entertain these Noxian scum! How disgraceful of me!” _ Garen thought to himself as he continued fight off the other men.

 

The wall were very close behind him now. Garen continued to retreat to another part of the pits; the man in black continued advancing.

 

Then the second man with a spear countered him. And the man in black blocked it.Instead of looking who Garen had to fight off first. Garen tried to save himself from being killed. The edge of his blade shot out from under him. Garen shot forward and his foot came up from the pavement and kicked him in the face, the man in return lock his fist into Garen’s jaw, knocking him into the middle.

 

“Oww..,” he grunted, putting his hand on his jaw.

 

Garen knew the material to win an outnumbered fight, but he won’t ever want to kill these people, even with a black eye and half his face swollen.

 

He pulled him to his feet, almost tearing the collar… He heard the slight rasp of material ripping.

Lux saw another man,a half-blooded warrior bred specifically for land war and the arena. He was three times the size of Garen and even bulkier. He was missing his right eye, the left one glowing yellow and rageful. His body was covered in grey scars, stark against his sickly pale skin. He was intimidating to say the least. He dressed in an almost Demacian style with a single leather strap across his body holding up loose, worn shorts. He was barefoot, somehow able to stand atop the sand without sinking in, agile on ground that should be impossible to fight upon.

 

Lux watched him swing an axe bigger than her body into a girl, no older than seventeen, slicing her body cleanly in half. The crimson blood spurt across the white sand and dirt, a color that was a deep crimson in hue, a color like Kat’s hair, life giving and beautiful and - oh no, that was a Demacian blood. The mage wanted to throw up. All she could think about was Garen. The moment he was captured and thrown into the arena, Lux prayed and prayed he would be alright. The golden haired girl had told herself Garen was strong enough to overcome this. They had taken the rebels and slaves and forced them into the fights, including Garen. No one knew what is to happen to their corpses after, perhaps they were to be burned or fed to the dogs. Lux stopped and turned back, staring toward the crack into the horror that was Noxian entertainment. The mage wanted to run away when she saw...that sight caused her to staggered backward, her mind swirling, her breaths shallow until she fell in a heap to the floor.  Was that…

 

 

She could barely see into the arena amongst all the blood, she spotted... 

 

 

"Shyvana," she breathed, spotting purple hair and skinned half dragon fighting a group of men with a broken spear. There was no way... had Talon seriously thrown Shyvana into the area? "No, no, no, no..." She didn't want to watch any longer, but her eyes were glue to her former lover, the woman who made love to her, who held her when she was worried about her brother. That was Shyvana in the arena. Lux stared at the form in the arena, catching only her purple skin and hair along with her glowing violet arm. Shyvana... Shyvana was in the arena, she could be fighting Garen, only one of them could make it out alive and free. Lux's breath caught in her throat, her hands trembling violently and in fear. Why were any of them here? Will they be okay? Was that even the Shyvana that she knew? The same one who had sacrificed herself so that her older brother could survive? Will she kill him to save her own skin? The sounds of fighting echoed after her, each swing of axe and sword vibrating through her ear. It felt like she abandoning them both, all Lux could do was sit there and watch them suffer.

 

_ “These fighters sure do fight like beast! Let them fight a real beast!” _ the announcer said excitedly.

 

The cradling sound of the lowers gates opened. Lux gulped while most Noxians cheered louder, this was when the monsters were being let loose into the pits.  From the darkness came the sound of heavy limbs being dragged across the sand and dirt floor. Whatever it was, it was massive. Either it dragged its feet or a tail through the undergrowth. Every once in a while would come a cracking noise like bone on wood, or at least that is what Lux imagined it to be - a thick skull crashing into a trunk. This beast was neither lithe, graceful, or blessed with the dark vision. Despite the arena chill her dress was sweat-soaked in minutes. With blue chattering lips and trembling muscles just sitting there became a non-option. Sooner or later their involuntary noises or their smell would lead this predator right to the fighters, it hasn’t even emerged yet and many fighters grew worried of what is it come. She tensed up ready to prepare her eyes for the gore feast that is to come and after a quick prayer, she really hopes Garen and Shyvana could kill it. Through the darkness came the glow of two red eyes, like sallow lamplight eight feet off the ground. Garen caught on to it and  moved with a slight sway, as if the unseen body prowled like a big cat. Garen stopped. In less than two seconds he was on his back gasping for air asa man kicked him from behind but didn’t kill him.The beast emerges from the darkness hunched in the brooding pits on the borderline between ‘The Known and The Unknown’. It was part of the latter but it was hungry for fresh meat. The beast was as large as a bear on its hind legs and with jaws just as powerful, but it’s skin was a black and the claws it held at the ready looked borrowed from some prehistoric predator, they were twelve inches to the tip and sharper than a butcher's knife.The beast squinted it’s red eyes toward the dappled shade of the blood that surrounded the fighters and tensed its muscles ready to pounce. The mage’s jaw dropped, just the way that thing was crawling made her skin crawl, the beast looked like as if it would appear from the shadow isles and rip anyone apart. That sunlight would be murder on its delicate skin and almost unprotected retinas. Then came a sound to fill it heart with joy, it was a child, skipping and singing. A child who had not listened to it's mother's warnings about staying away from The Unknown.

 

The beast had long known that they key to a lasting victory was not to hit the enemy where they were weak, but to make their strength destroy them. Every virtue is a sweet spot, too much one way or the other and it becomes a vice - all except love, and that was a problem for the beast. 

 

The monster was more like a cat than a snake. Instead of killing fast it preferred to toy with its food. The first strike was with a poisoned claw to slow the reaction time of the victim, after that it was play time. The "meal" would be allowed the chance to run, to feel the pounding of their own heart just a few more times and then the monster sank its teeth into a man's neck - just deep enough to let them bleed out slow. After a weak push, the man's head came off. The blood that poured out of his head squirted like someone spilling out water, the already blood soaked ground had already adding a darker shade of red. The crowd cheers grew louder and louder by each slave that got torn apart by the beast. Within ten minutes of the beast appearance, over twenty-five Demacians have been slaughtered. 

 

The beast became more clever, more devious. The beast would be more threatened if they will defend with knives, sword,or any other weapon. But also their weak-points had to be leveraged to get the situation just right -fear.. 

 

One thing as she was watching this she noticed that she missed about being a Demacian was the ability to jump into danger without fear, her magic protecting her and helping her solve problems in the heat of battle. The connection she shared with heir light magic had been one she had taken for granted, the understanding she shared with it lost in the deepest reaches of her thoughts. She may have been started out as a noble girl, but she had enjoyed fighting alongside her friends and family, getting to know them more intimately and forgetting, just for a moment that her family was still there. Now, her family was dead, and the hole they left a deep hole in her heart that could never be filled. Nothing could prepare her for this. Lux shut her eyes, trying her best not to cry at the thought of Garen or Shyvana dying in front of her. She sealed her eyes shut and engulfed her head under her arms, totally separating her from stimuli of sight and sound.

 

 

"Who told you to close your eyes?" Katarina began without looking away from the blood sport. "It’s rude to look away from all they’re sacrificing, it's bad for appearances.” the assassin turned to smirk at Lux, “Watch it all…”

 

 

Lux jerked her head sideways to avoid eye contact, but failed to hide her obvious tearful eyes.

Her thoughts quickly changed subject as she noticed a head fly into the lower crowd, the patrons scurrying around it, some trying to distance themselves from it, others trying to obtain a souvenir. The rest of the showing went on: Shyvana finishing off her victims in increasingly brutal and bloody ways, pit fights between massive predators, gladiatorial matches – some with the surviving predators thrown in the mix, the entire spectacle was just an unending escalation of depravity and violence.

Lux's face slowly sunk in horror at the sight of one unlucky fighter, a girl that could not possibly be above her late teens getting her eyes gouged out by the monster before bleeding out.

 

_ “Noxians... they're awful, every one of them _ .  _ How could they- she's just…no don't think about it...Garen….Shyvana….please be okay….” _

 

The mage didn't know how long she stared at the fighting she didn't care; the cheers of the crowd, the vibrations of massive creatures stomping about, the smell of iron and blood, even the harsh chill of the air - every single sensation was absolutely repugnant and she had no intention of allowing herself to acknowledge them even though she was staring at them. So she sat there, she felt like she was either going to faint or puke by the sight of the gore, the pain it caused her was still more bothersome than being reminded of her surroundings.

 

The golden haired Demacian  let out a sigh of discomfort at the realization that her arm had gone numb, she awkwardly squirmed to get it into a suitable position while trying to appear immobile. In the back of her head she heard the muffled sound of Katarina’s words, there was a distinct soothing tone to them, but whatever meaning they held was lost. The fact that she received no fallout from not reacting was proof that they couldn't have been that important, Lux reasoned.

 

The beast eyes did not, with rapid acceleration and a more bounding motion the came right for Garen. Its legs dangling like a hungry arachnid. The pointed ends aimed for Garen but the Demacian was quick enough to dodge the beast. Lux sighed in relief. Unfortunately others were not as lucky, the monsters teeth pierced the neck of the victim, hoisting them high, rendering them unable to even scream. The beast bit down, the meat and organs and pooling blood from the body make the corpse look inhuman. The man's intestines were dangling in the air and on the floor as the beast happily gobbled the man up, leaving a heavy metallic smell in the air and bits of the man falling on the ground. The mage felt nauseous, she felt like any moment she was going to throw up, but she knew she was being forced to view these disgusting forms of “entertainment”. 

In the arena, Garen knew this beast was only going to focus on killing him now. At least he did not have to kill any Demacians, the monster had slaughtered the majority of the fighter. Only an hour and a half had passed and there weren’t that many fighter left. Garen gripped his sword and ready himself to take on this monster.

 

It’s clawed foot scrapes over the jagged edge of what was bits of humans. The violent sound of his roar rents the air with a shower of sparks. Whatever is underneath is no longer joyful. With lungs full of this sterile air Garen’s salty breath creates humid sighed, while his head moves side to side to intimidate the beast. He’s fought enough to beast to know how to stand his ground, but instead simply a primal sense of rage twined with an indomitable will to survive. 

 

The Demacian’s nascent roar fills the fighting pits and the crowd goes wild, speaking straight to his own primal centre. Despite the ambient temperature his skin is icy, all blood diverted to core organs. That's when the adrenaline hits such a fever pitch that “freeze” isn't going to cut it anymore. Apparently “flight” is the new order of the day as his teacher taught him, but not slowly like a conscious choice. Garen’s legs explode into violent motion. The monster was twenty feet away from him, perhaps less; but in the instant Lux feel Garen’s own motion and she can hear his stumps and quakes under-boot. All she can do is pray that somehow he can kill the beast even at a disadvantage. Lux can tell the sounds of the crowd is annoying Garen.

 

“Rip him apart!”

 

“Throw his head in the crowd!”

 

“I want to see more organs!”

 

“Kill them all!”

 

“Slay the beast!”

 

“All you Demacians don’t deserve to live!”

 

A string of curses unraveled from his tongue, like yarn unfurling, as the creature advanced. Garen knew the only reason the last survivor was only allowed freedom is because Noxus does not expect anyone to survive this monster, he feels pity for all the lost souls that had fallen for their freedom. 

 

_ “This is all false promises to freedom, what is even the point of offering what they can never give? What is the point of me even trying?” _

 

Garen shook his head and scolded himself for such a thought. He isn’t going to die, he won’t die, he will kill this beast, and he will be free. Garen’s blue eyes stared coldly at the monsters red eyes, he is going to kill that thing no matter what.

 

“Come get me!!” he roared as he charged the monster head on. 

 

His sword managed to strike parts of the beast. Garen knew that only one of them would walk away from this. The monsters, horn, claws,and teeth was stained with blood and bits of meat and organs. Garen shuffled to the side and awaited in attack, and, possibly, inevitable death. The monster charged with a mighty roar. The Demacian  dodged to the side in one fluid move. His enemy swiveled in his direction. It’s menacing eyes were a blazing red and it’s horrifying appearance made the rest of its features indistinguishable. His opponent thrust its claws forward, only to be met by Garen's sword. Both they were met in the air with a resounding 'clang'. The man was a master swordsman. Slowly, Garen was tiring. _ “If I am to die, I shall fight to the last breath.”  _ With renewed vigor, he slashed his blade back and forth. His wound began bleeding openly. It's black scales shimmered with hot anger along with it's red, cold eyes.The fear travelled in Garen's veins but never made it to his facial muscles or skin. His complexion remained pale and matt, his blue eyes as steady as if he were shopping for swords.He let out an understated sigh and stood his ground, only focusing on the monster in front of him, showing he wasn't afraid of the beast. Garen will never admit his fear. He can be at a level that would induce paralysis in others and yet he carries on as if nothing is wrong. Not a man in a thousand could spot his tension. He is “The Might of Demacia”, pushing over his limits, even if a great monster is coming his way with mouth open. Still he smiles and never quickened his pace.  _ "Never let the enemy know they have you on the run and sometimes run when it isn't necessary, keep them guessing ."  _ Deep down inside, he was terrified, terrified of dying, of his sister seeing him die.

 

_ “Why do you always lie to yourself?”  _ a voice asked him.

 

“What?” he said loudly, he didn’t know where the voice came from, it spoke again:

 

_ “You’re afraid, Garen. You’ve always been afraid,”  _ the voice whispered.

 

Garen feels his muscles tensing up, why does he feel this? “Shut up!” he yelled.

 

_  “But I know you, Garen. I can see through your eyes. You’re terrified of everything and you can’t hide it no longer. It's no real surprise….” _

 

Every step it took rattled his bones and struck his heart. Garen didn’t realize the monster had attacked him. He tried to dodge a swing from it's massive claws, but it struck his side and he tumbled into the dirt.  He could hear nothing all was silenced, the yells of the audience, the hisses of the creature, all inaudible. All he could do is feel. Feel the blood soaked ground pressed against his form, the heat from the pain, and the rhythm of the drum that would signal he was close to passing out. Lux’s eyes widen, she couldn’t think right,  _ “Don’t die! get up! get up!”. _

 

 

 

 

Garen groaned and stood, folding both arms over his chest. Blood was dripping down his face and armor. He didn't fear the demon, but what was this voice in his head?

 

_ “There is nothing more to give.” _

 

But when the beast approached, it was close to changing that disposition when it aimed to strike Garen once more. Suddenly, Shyvana jumped from behind and collided her sword into the beast cheekbone, flaying its neck backward like a willow caught in the wind. As it stumbled, it nearly fell over many corpses, shaking its head . Her action certainly took everyone by surprise.

 

Lux sighed in relief, while Katarina looked disappointed. 

 

“You saved me…,” Garen mumbled. “Why?”

 

Shyvana didn’t answer, she looked back at the man, “Get yourself ready, it’s still alive”.

 

Garen looked ahead of the woman, the monster was prepared to charge again. He grabbed his sword and was preparing to strike the monster once more though he felt an unbearable pain all over his body.

 

Under the chill of the air it spread to the two fighters.  Without waiting the two Demacians shimmies over the top and run toward the enemy. Nothing. So he gets up on his knees and peers into the swirling white, tinged with the blood dirt of the pit. A violent noise cracks into the startled air and he does not need to look down to know the two fighter hit their mark, that it is fatal.Both their swords pierce through the monsters head. The beast lets out a blood curdling roar that pierces through both Garen and Shyvana’s ear, it hurt the ears of all the viewers. Seconds later, the beast fell on its left side and stayed down.

 

The audience cheered louder. Garen felt relieved for a moment, it was just him and Shyvana. His brain stutters for a moment and Garens eyes take in more light than he expected, every part of him goes on pause while his thoughts catch up. Garen and Shyvana are the only fighter left standing...which means….one is going to have to kill the other.

 

In the audience Lux was as still as a statue, her eyes were aridged as a board, her face stuck in an incredulous expression, her unblinking stare. After a few moments she was shaking head in disbelief and her mind was sent reeling backwards, her brain desperately scrambling to make sense of it all, but she was rendered speechless and  temporarily incapacitated. Garen and Shyvana were the only fighters were the only ones left standing. They were going to have to kill each other, only one would live. A tear fell from the mage’s blue eyes.  _ “No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no! I don’t want to see this!”  _ she screamed in her mind.

 

“Keep those eyes open or else…,” Katarina ordered harshly as if she was reading Lux’s mind, her eyes never leaving the sight of the last fight taking place.

 

Garen and Shyvana faced off as the fight that would determine the winner. The area was wide enough for the two of them to fight and more cleared out since everyone else had died.

 

Garen threw off his rusty armor and revealed a man clothed in a black tunic and long tight fitting tan pants, bound together with a rope at his waste.  His face was scrunched up emotionlessly. He slowly drew a long sword from the ground slowly, the blade made a hissing whisper as it was removed from the dirt and sound.  All the while, he was holding Shyvana firmly in his gaze.

Shyvana was wearing a red sleeveless shirt and loose fitting black pants.  On either hand she had sturdy metal gauntlets. Shyvana bent down and stretched her back. She turned her neck from left to right and popping it with a series of clicks in rapid succession.  Then, she proceeded to do the same with the rest of her body as she loosened up the rest of her body.

 

“You know I don’t want to do this but we will both die if we refuse. This is the only chance we can regain freedom and I don’t mind giving you the victory,” the half dragon stated as she stared at Garen a bit sad.

 

“I understand you, Shyvana..” he paused, “But you deserve a chance at freedom! So don’t hold back or I am going to break you!” Garen snarled at Shyvana.

 

The purple haired woman shrugged her shoulders, smiled, and slowly brought one foot behind her back.  She put her weight on it and brought an open palm up, “Wait.” she said and put her hand up to say “stop”.

 

Garen turned his head in curiosity.

 

There was a band of players to Garen’s right and near the rulers, they had an array of instruments. These bands were meant to add a musical and intense feel to the fights. The jaunty tunes that brought the fights to life came out of their instruments.  They had everything from woodwinds, to percussion, to string instruments in their possession and were quick skilled with them. 

 

Shyvana looked over at a band of players and pointed to them.  “Play something I can tap my foot to. I might as well enjoy this before either one of us die” she said with a winning smile. Garen couldn’t help but smile.

 

The band leader looked at her strangely but nodded anyway, “One two...” he tapped off, then his band began playing a quick, pumping melody.

 

The half dragon turned her attention back to the fight, “Now, where were we?” and with a quick flick of her hand, as if to say. “Come on.” Towards Garen, the fight was on. The crowd was getting excited and cheered for either Garen or Shyvana as Lux was getting more worried.

 

Garen rushed at Shyvana.  He dipped and weaved right as he was about to reach herand slashed downwards with the sword. Shyavan parried with one of her gauntlets and the blade clashed against the metal strapped to her arms with a shriek that sent sparks flying into the air.  The swordsman was quick and uppercut slashed at the hand to hand warrior, attempting to catch the purple skinned woman from stem all the way to stern.

 

Shyvana sidestepped to the right just enough and the blade passed a hair from her head. 

 

Quickly, before she could respond with a follow-up, Garen swiftly punched the woman in the stomach knocking the wind out of the half dragon, and stunning her for a brief moment.

 

The fight had taken Garen and Shyvana dangerously close to the edge of the arena and Garen had his back almost to the wall, despite his counter offensive.

 

Shyvana was still open for more attacks though and Garen was not done.

 

The quick blow had opened the half dragon up for another attack and Garen obliged her, putting a simple sidekick into her stomach, doubling her over. The brown haired man followed that up with a quick rising uppercut.

 

The crowd watching their fight let out a collective wince for the half dragon as some cheered for it to continue . Lux let out a slow controlled breath and attempted to loosen her body movements.  She knew only one of them was going to make it out alive and she didn’t know which one she wanted to live. Her first thought would have been Garen but since last night their sibling relationship had been ruined. Lux knew it wasn’t his fault but she still felt this way.

 

In the pits, Shyvana was taking the opening and using the environment to her advantage, back flipped onto the wall and pushed off towards Garen.  The maneuver sent her front flipping towards the man and just before she reached the swordsman, Garen flattened his body out, feet first. Instead of colliding with his adversary though, Garen opted to wrap his feet around Shyvana’s neck instead. 

 

The maneuver caught her off guard as she was recovering her wits, once again.

 

Garen gave her an apologetic look, mid air.  As if to say, “sorry” for what was going to come next.

He used his momentum in a creative, instead of piling into his opponent; instead, he jerked to the right and swung around the half dragon. Then, when he was directly behind his opponent, Garen curled his legs into his body and angled his body towards the ground, changing the direction of his fall, putting the weight of his jump into a powerful throw.

 

Shyvana was pulled off her feet violently and was thrown across the floor. She skidded and tumbled along the ground, uncontrolled. She was stopped by the other end of a corpse, about five feet from the wall and near the audience.  A groan escaped her lips as the pain from the attack started setting in.

 

_ “In the dark, Why do you think you’re alone?”  _ the voice whispered menacingly. Garen hit his head with his fist, “Stop talking!”

 

The half dragon looked up and her amber eyes opened with surprise. 

 

As Garen was about to let go of Shyvana, during the throw, she had planted both hands on the ground.  When she completed the attack, Garen sprang off his hands, throwing himself into a quick back spring, followed by another, another, and another to build momentum.  When Garen was almost to Shyvana, the Demacian man bounded off the ground and threw himself into a spin that would have made an expert gymnast jealous and the crowd “oooo” in response to such an impressive flip.  Flattening out in the air like a sideways whirling tornado, so that his body was perpendicular with Shyvana as he neared the fallen woman, Garen’s spin got increasingly fast as he whipped his arms in and out, efficiently putting him into an almost uncontrollable rotation, arced at the Demacian woman.

 

_ “Today is a tragedy, we’re in the mouth of the mad, Garen.” _

 

Just as Garen was about to reach Shyvana, the warrior threw one of her legs out, shin angled down.  The entire force from the spin was pushed into the man's leg.

 

The entire arena was silent and it was as if time itself was holding its breath as Garen descended.  Every person watching the fight was so enthralled, watching for the next move in the epic fight. Lux looked like she was about to faint due to how anxious she was.

 

Garen  barely had time to breath, let alone dodge.  But, it was a testament to his experience in battle that Shyvana kept the presence of mind to roll to the right in a desperate dodge, towards the wall of the time.  Just in time. 

 

Shyvana’s leg smashed into the ground, slamming into the ground with her knee and shin flat into the blood covered ground, crushing the floor into a torrent of sand that rose up around her in the air.

Seeing Shyvana’s dodge, most warriors would have allowed their opponent to stand up. That was the honorable thing to do.  But, there are one rules in a arena fight and it was to kill your opponent.

 

_ “Is this the only way?” _

 

With the speed of a cat, while the sand were still hanging mid air, Garen spun his body around and swept his foot towards his opponents head.  The attack was so quick that Shyvana wasn’t hurt; it actually pushed the half dragon afoot and a half into the air. 

 

Shyvana was curious, why had that not hurt? Why didn’t Garen kill her right then and there?

 

That was Garen’s intention. Swiftly, he rolled forward and halfway through, slid straight, so that he slid under the purple haired Demacian and stopped facing the rising half dragon’s back. 

 

He cocked both arms back and double punched upwards into Shyvana’s back.  Air whooshed from the woman’s lungs as she was pushed even higher into the air.  The impact from the attack gave Garen a couple feet between him and the other Demacian.

 

Garen looked to his right and saw the lip of the arena, just an arms length away now, “I’m sorry, but this is going to hurt you, just as much as it is going to hurt me.” He promised Shyvana with a forewarned wince.

 

He quickly performed a handspring to his feet, crouched just under Shyvana with his legs coiled underneath her.  Garen exploded from the ground towards Shyvana's rising form. He grabbed the woman around the waist, twisted mid air, and arched the two of them towards the wall, easily angling her head first, towards the raised lip of the pit.

 

Shyvana collided with the raised floor and her head plowed through the woodwork with a painful cracking and crunching sound as the ground dented under the enormous pressure from the attack. 

Garen let go and managed to aim himself towards the level below.  He landed with ease and rolled to his feet. Then, Garen looked back at the half dragon and a look of brief sadness flashed across his face. He raised his sword:

 

“I’m so sorry…..,” Garen apologized as a tear fell from his blue eyes, his hands were trembling and his teeth were clenched as he held the sword over the Demacian woman.

 

 

 

The pain that once burned like fire had faded away to an icy numbness. Black filled the edges of Shyvana’s vision and the only thing she could hear was my own heartbeat. Her breath came in ragged, shallow gasps. Seconds passed as she lay there, then, she heard voices. She heard the crowd cheering her death on, their happy sounds. Garen stood above her, raising his sword with a sorry look on his face. She knew, he wanted to save her and not kill her. If the half dragon could have, she would of laughed. Surely he could tell that it was far too late for her to be saved, yet he was like a child, naive to the darkness of the real world. The despair and suffering of the world Noxus has caused that took the man she loved from her. She would be joining Jarvan soon though. She would be able to leave all the pain behind. She closed her amber eyes, she could die happily now. In the moment that the coolness rushes in Shyvana knows that she will be knocking on death's door. In moments she will fly away like a dragon, nothing more than flesh and bones ready to decay. Deep down she wanted to be saved, she want a rescuing hand to tow her back to life, to the world she knows, but she wants to see Jarvan again.

 

Shyvana merely smiled and whispered her last words: “It’s okay…..”

 

 

Garen brought his sword down and the sword met flesh, soft and pudgy, and quick squish as the tip of the blade sank deep in Shyvana’s chest. Her skin was tearing to shreds as the sword rotated, the sound of her muscles and nerves being gouged growing louder. Garen the sword jerked it all the way into her heart, until half of the blade had disappeared inside her, he tried to kill her as fast and painless as possible. She laid there and thick blood flowing freely from the gaping hole in her chest. The cascade of the half dragons life source gushed out in all directions, scarlet liquid squirting up all over Garen.

 

Shyvana inhaled a trembling breath, sweat accumulating on her skin: icy cold. Death wasn't as beautiful or peaceful as she had previously imagined, with a large hole in her chest, still it was painless.

 

Purple hair wrapped around her throat, choking her whilst tainted with blood that had turned to liquid much like her mind. 

 

Death was nowhere near as merciful as she had dreamed of it being, and as she tried to move, tried to reach for someone, Garen’s soft gaze was the comfort she need. She could rest to know at least Garen was free.

 

Then, then- 

 

That was it. 

 

Not so beautiful, eh?

 

 

 

"I’m so sorry…." Garen said though no one responded .He looked down at one of his hands and noticed one of his hands were still trembling. Shyvana's body laid lifeless on the ground.

 

 

_ “I’ve come relaxed….”. _

Lux stared in horror, Shyvana died. The mage lost the colour from her face. It was as if her heart had suddenly stopped beating and all the blood had run down into her shoes. She swayed for just a moment before Katarina caught her. Lux was losing her mind…again. She can feel it unraveling, the threads of every happy memory she could ever once recall, all but a disarray of strings scattered about her feet. Her sharp knees dig into the stone floor as she hits the ground, her hands unsteady as they silently claw at the ground. Lux opens her mouth, but not a sound comes out, her head violently quivering as if there is a drill to the back of her skull. Her blue eyes see nothing; they have lost all sight of what is and what could have been. Lux’s mouth is open, an eternal silenced scream, saliva dripping from behind her teeth and onto the ground, stained with the memory of those she ever loved.The world around her turned into a blur, and so did all the cheers. The air. The smell of blood. Everything was just gone. Lux paused trying to hold back the painful tears in her but she couldn’t. A lone tear traced down her cheek, and just like that, the floodgates opened. So many tears burst forth like water from a dam, spilling down her face. Her chin trembled as if she was dying. Lux breathed heavier than she ever had before. Shyvana died, Garen killed Shyvana. Lux was gasping for air that simply wasn’t there. Her throat burned forming a silent scream.  _ She’s dead, she’s dead _ . A part of her was dying inside yet, she felt relief…Garen was still alive.

 

"The winner is Garen Crownguard!" the announcer started clearly, as suddenly all his words seized into Lux’s ears.

 

The mage stared numbly in the empty space, for which that day was all about to her. The arena was a temple of devotion to blood and murder, but it was more than obvious that now another fighter of blood was the main object of worship and adoration. While the onlookers were repeating the same question, which they all have witnessed of Garen, Lux had more than desired time to have a good look at her brother. He was different.

 

In life Garen’s eyes were every shade the sky possessed from dawn until dusk, now they are deep icy dead blue. His pupils have exploded to fill so much of his eye. She thought he would move, blink, to sit up or something. He won't. His eyes are so still. Garen was always moving with every part of his being, with his limbs, his facial expressions, his never ending fidgeting no matter what. His face was still and hard...like a Noxian. Garen was broken now, shattered really, robbed early of the tape and glue necessary to put his soul back together. His heart, poorly stapled shut, was beating hard but without purpose, his skin stretched across his aching and bloodied muscles like a worn canvas. His mind was like a lost man at sea, desperate and starving for some reason to live. Desperate for a memory, good, warm, welcoming, one he could smile to. It was difficult to remember his smile, soft but contagious, it had stained his lips like blood, the same blood he could taste as he bit his tongue hard to keep from screaming. But no one had seen Garen smile, not since the first time.The Demacian’s mind soaking in the fear and newfound pain, he was relishing every moment he could slip his hands inside of him, his blue eyes darting all across his face and body, hungry, desperate to fill his own desire that could only be done by trespassing and taking what wasn't his, what can be only taken once, holding him back and holding him down from a life that from the outside looked at only as one in repair, not in destruction. Lux was staring at a Noxian now. She was staring at a stranger. 

 

Lux cried like there was too much raw pain inside her to be contained. She cried like her spirit needed to break loose from her skin, desperate to release an elemental rage on the world. Lux was beyond all reason, beyond all natural methods of calming.

 

The fight was over and everybody cheered for Garen, even Darius was pleased, who turned and walked happily towards Garen. Katarina had lead Lux to an outdoor room where most of the nobles usually discussed the fights afterwards. Lux stopped breathing, feeling as her heartbeat increased more and more with every approaching step of the her brother and Darius towards her. The magebecame unease; suffocating, distressed, and feeling as if her heart would break her chest. And then there it was… In a moment everything seized; paralyzed when all her emotions had reached its peak and were now all fervently burning inside of her. Garen’s attention had been finally drawn over her; his cold, dark eyes locked into her blue, misfortunate ones, he looked dead, replaced by the mingling of shock, fear, incomprehension, and disbelief. The few seconds appeared both not enough and too much for the siblings The seized moment unfolded, separating the stunned stares between them, and leaving many unanswered questions and feelings in both the of Crownguard siblings.

 

Before Garen could comprehend fully what his eyes had seen Darius on his right side and most of the happy crowd urged him to continue walking, as they along with most than half of the Noxians smiling, congratulating Garen on his victory, like he was some hero.

 

Lux’s eyes were fixed on the opened gate, where she had seen her brother leave, as he had gradually disappeared from her view. Nevertheless, she still did not seem to be able to break the stare. Somewhere in the distance she heard the big bell of the bastion ring cheerfully, announcing that they had a victor. 

 

All that pain, disappointment, and broken; the golden haired girl felt the need to follow, as if an unseen bound was joining her with misery and pulling her towards it. The dazed girl made mechanically a few steps towards the door along with the still existing crowd. Suddenly, the cold grip of the assassin made her snap out of her despaired trance, as she turned towards the woman, forcing the tears in her burning eyes not to spill over her cheeks.

 

Katarina pulled the girl roughly closer to her, as she sneered with disgust:

"Where do you think you are going?"

 

"I don't want to be here anymore," the mage said with controlled voice, which however failed to conceal her distress and overflowing emotions. The Noxian smirked with triumph.

 

"Does that mean that you are ready to return at my house?" she hissed with a sinister voice. Luxanna looked lifelessly at the floor, as she closed her blue eyes and nodded faintly, which made another pleasurable smile to slide across the assassin's face. "Not just yet," Katarina said acutely, as she crushed the hopes of the slave to end that day as fast as she could. "I am a noble; it would be inconsiderate on my part not to give my regards to Garen’s newly found freedom".

 

The assassin had carefully observed her through the entire ceremony. Her motionless body, her blue wet eyes, and her disappointment towards her brother had given Katarina some kind of content and pleasure, which she had not felt before. But that was not enough; she did not consider the  _ lesson  _ done; she wanted more; she wanted to make sure that the girl would remember well that day. 

 

However, there was another motive as well behind her actions. Of course Katarina was concerned about her reputation and did not desire to be known that she felt something towards the Demacian; but now Lux was more than just a  _ slave girl _ . She was a prize; a beautiful one, which the assassin considered she had taken from Demacia Their looks did not pass unnoticed from Katarina, but in fact she wanted more than just that. She wanted to confront Garen; to provoke him; to reassure his victory and the Demacians lost; therefore her  _ lesson _ was still going on.

 

"Katarina Du Couteau it is quite an honor indeed to see you have succeeded to attend the happiest day in Noxian history," a richly dressed woman, which seemed familiar to the assassin, spoke to Katarina in courteous fashion, however more than once indiscreetly starting with interest at her companion. It was Leblanc.

 

Leblanc was standing not far from the arena along with Darius and Garen, who were kindly showing their gratitude to the people, who desired to congratulate his victory after the fights. The mentioning of the assassin's name made Darius direct his attention now at the approached them. Katarina, who had dropped the arm of the mage, leaving her a little bit behind her. 

 

 

Neither Lux nor Garen was in any condition of really listening at what they were saying. When still in the outdoor rooms, the golden haired girl had realized that Katarina would not make it any easier for her and she must bear it all. Now she seemed she had accepted her fate with listless despair, as she had let herself numbly to be dragged by the scarlet haired Noxian to the present scene, and after she had dropped Lux’s arm she had remained at her place, blankly staring at her brother with mixture of sorrow, indifference, hatred, pride, and weakness in her eyes.

 

On his turn Garen was as well distant from the happening now moment, as his stare seemed sunk into his sister, however his expression and emotions were rather different from hers. The stunned, hurt, dead and disbelieving that he was looking at her incomprehensibly. Since the morning, when she had pushed him off and left him alone until the guards took him, he truly believed that he would never see her again. Perhaps the Demacian loved her in his own way, but he knew more than well that his actions would devastate her and push her away from him. He was forced to do that to her, but it was too late for him. However, despite that he knew Lux still loved him and he loved her too. He had never suspected that she would return with Katarina. Garen did not understand that at all, and moreover, he did not expect to see them both together to see him fight.

 

However, the incomprehensiveness and disappointment from her actions was not what was keeping his eyes captivated in her. She was the most beautiful girl, who he had ever seen, but now she was looking more than stunning. Even after yesterday, Katarina somehow fixed her dress. The silky blue gown that she was wearing was closely emphasizing every part of her gorgeous body. The dress was making her eyes look ever bigger, bluer, and more dazzling than ever; and the glowing decorations all over her were making her golden hair beautifully to contrast with them. She looked unearthly, celestial, and irresistible. Just seeing her again made Garen fascinated, enchanted, and completely consumed by every part of her; his worries, considerations, and thoughts vanished, as his mind and eyes could only perceive the splendid view before him. He could not recognize her anymore, he could not recognize himself.

 

“Well, he did win," the Demacian succeeded to hear Darius saying, who from some time now was making unsuccessful attempts to draw his attention.

 

The conversation, which the commander was having with Leblanc and Katarina had long ago past the courteous prologue of compliments, as now Leblanc had withdrawn from the discussion, before whispering something in Katarina’s ear, she turned and was talking with another guest from the audience, and the assassin and Darius were now discussing a quite different matter. However, since the moment Katarina had arrived with the beautifully dressed slave the other women had not even for a second forgot about her. The many female Noxians had more than jealousy noticed the looks that their husbands and the other girl exchanged.

 

"What is it?" Garen succeeded to produce, gathering more his senses and wishing to have heard at least something of what they were talking about.

 

"Garen, did you not hear anything of what we were discussing?” Darius asked as his impatience was showing clearly. "Since you are now a free man and your fighting skills were very impressive, we were thinking….." Garen looked doubtful at the commander, who had his usual authoritative stiffness, and then back at the assassin. After a short pause, the commander continued: "You could be very useful in the army, Noxus needs more men like you,” the statement of the commander now made both the mage and the Demacian soldier to turn with surprise, disbelief, and suspicion to the confident and haughty commander.

 

"What?" Garen drawled with reserved and distrustful voice, "how generous of you. And why would you do that?"

 

Darius smirked dominantly:

"Is there a reason not to do it," he asked cynically.

 

The tension between the two men was growing more and more, and Katarina felt left out of the conversation, which in fact had never been about her.

 

“Red suits you, Garen,” Katarina commented,smirking at the man.

 

"I suppose..” he replied quietly with respect and embarrassment. It was more than obvious that he was confused by this, Garen knew remarkably well when was the time to bow and imitate such.

 

_ “This pain is now our lives. For our sake we have suffered enough….”  _ the voice whispered once again.

 

“I accept this position,” he replied robotically and with a dead tone.

 

"Very well then,” Darius started with content and hallow courteous, "I would like again to congratulate you on your victory,  _ my free man _ . Also, I would like to welcome you,  _ captain _ Garen, officially in the army of the city. Congratulations and let us only hope that your freedom would be as  _ profitable _ as promised," Katarina grinned cynically at the reserved soldier, who was looking at her with spite.

 

"At least I'll have more than pretended night, which was bargained for an hour of freedom with Shyvana," Garen talked back confidently with repulsion, perhaps not entirely realizing the fatal damage of his words.

 

Lux's eyes enlarged, as she lifted them from the ground, staring disbelievingly at her brother. Her heart sank within her, as her breath seized. Lux regretted telling him everything. Her blue eyes were full with terror, incredulity, and accusation towards Garen, who was still watching boldly yet dead at the assassin. The mage did not dare to look aside her and see Katarina's reaction; she knew that it was pointless now to try to conceal what was already said, but she simply did not think herself capable of facing the woman.

 

"Garen, you are not making any sense," Darius said to Garen, unnoticing any of the fiercely emotions that were burning around him.

 

"On the contrary, Darius, he is making a perfect sense," Katarina drawled with freezing voice, which made a cold shiver of fright to run through the mage. Her green eyes were piercing at the ones of the Demacian, as another heavy silence followed.

 

"Whatever it is you are speaking of it is not important," a side voice was heard, as Leblanc approached the group, "as loving as it is to stay here, we better head to our house. The celebration had not yet started, and I am sure that about now everyone awaits your appearance."

 

"Well then, I better not occupy more of your time," the assassin said dryly, considering that the perfect opportunity to take her leave.

 

"But would you not attend at the celebration in our humble home?” Leblanc asked pretentiously.

 

"As much as I liked to I could not; I believe that right now another urging matter require my attention," Katarina replied coldly, as she glanced for a second viciously at the still motionless slave.

 

Leblanc caught onto the look and smiled.

 

"I understand, but I beg you to excuse us, it would be better if we leave now," Leblanc said distracted and hastily, she walked away still smiling. Darius and Garen followed her obediently. Garen still without truly realizing the damage of his words, glanced at his sister hesitantly for a last time, and then wordlessly went after his former owner and the dark mage.

 

Lux numbly watched the back of her brother as he got in a carriage and disappeared from her view. The mage wondered if she would ever see him again… She sensed the cold, firm grip of the Noxians on her arm, who slowly urged her to move. She followed obediently, numbly entering the carriage and seeing for the first time Kat’s expression. It was surprisingly tranquil, confident, and doubtless; but there was no hesitation in her that she had realized that Lux had told Garen everything the night they spent together and now Lux would face the consequences of an action for running away, which she had already regretted of doing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for killing Shyvana but I'm a glutton for sorrow.  
> Tell me your thoughts below!  
> Till next chapter!


	22. How The Mighty Fall: Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lux and Katarina return home with a lot of questions where Lux spent the night she escaped

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is slightly short than the other two but still long (that's what she said).
> 
> Some lovely art from our favorite artist PIE  
> https://imgur.com/a/QJ3oaHi

When the carriage stopped before the house of the assassin it seemed to the frightened mage as if they had arrived too fast at the place. Her heartbeat increased, as she found herself trembling. Luxanna had not dared to look at Katarina during the entire time of the travel, except for the one time when she got in the carriage. Thousands of fears and worries were wildly spinning in her head, not leaving her at peace even for a second. She wondered what Katarina would do to her; she feared for the life of herself, the Demacians, her friends, and even for Garen, for who she was not sure what she felt anymore. The mage did not know what she was supposed to do now; she knew that the Noxian would ask her sooner or later whether she had been with Shyvana two nights ago or not, but exactly the slowly passing moments in suspense was what was giving her even greater anxiety. By the time the carriage stopped moving, Lux had changed her mind at least ten times about whether she would admit or lie; plead for mercy crying or deny it boldly again and again; be ashamed or proud. She even considered whether it would be best if she just devoted herself completely into the assassin's lust, gratifying every wish of her and hoping that it would be enough to persuade Katarina to spare her life and the one of her friends. But that was rather unlikely; now she was more than sure that lust was not the burning vice of the scarlet haired Noxian. No; Katarina’s heart was now guided by far greater and more devastating thunders of human emotions; jealousy, rage, disgust, and wrath was all well hidden beneath the surface of her cold, indifferent expression

.

"Get out of the carriage, slave," Katarina commanded to the frozen girl, as she abruptly snapped out of her thoughts.

 

During the way to her house she had not spoken to Lux even once. In fact, since Garen had so tactlessly provoked Katarina, revealing her the truth of where the Lux had spent the night, Katarina had not said anything to the girl. She had well disguised the bursting inside her anger when she was speaking with the newly Noxian Captain, but now the golden haired Demacian felt that Katarina’s voice was less self-controlled. Lux obeyed and slowly got out, following her silently in the house. The assassin led Lux upstairs to her bedroom as she opened the door and let her inside. She did not touch the mage even once. Her green eyes traced the girl wordlessly as she waited for Lux to enter before she followed her, locking the door behind her.

 

Lux had made a few steps in the room, creating a fairly big distance between her and the door. She turned and faced the Noxian with both fear and boldness. Katarina turned towards her slowly, as her expression was even more than usually austere and cold. After a moment of stillness, the assassin walked determinedly to her, as she seemed completely devoted in something between enchantment and a great suppressed wrath. Katarina stopped before her, sensing intensely the presence of her delightful form, which was so close before the woman. For a long moment she appeared entirely consumed in thoughts, as her green eyes were restlessly moving all over Lux, considering and studying even the smallest motion of hers. She was still watching Kat, but the sunken head into her shoulders, the increased heartbeat, and the trembling legs, which were barely holding her standing, were all well suggesting that she was above all feeling defenseless and scared in the assassin’s presence than anything else.

Katarina knew well all that, but she did not seem to care. Her thoughts, her mind, and her entire body were begging her to cause Lux pain; to make her pay for what she had done; and to force her to regret for the pleasure, which she had shared with the half dragon. Katarina wanted more than anything else to witness the slave being crashed and devastated by the power of her scourge; the scourge of envy and wrath, which had not stopped tormenting her since she had realized that the mage had given herself to another woman. And yet, when she was looking at the girl hesitant, beautiful blue eyes, all her anger seemed only to be able to paralyze her speechless before Lux.

Katarina breathed heavily, as she tightly clenched her fists and gritted her teeth in order to control the already unbearable ocean of rage in her. Lux was so close to her; standing entirely frightened, guilty, wrong, and sorrowful. She had to be punished and Katarina wanted to do it; she needed it; and yet her heart desired nothing, but to hold the mage tightly into her arms and to have all the wrong pleasures of the beauty in front of her. The assassin lifted her still in fist hand, directing it to her face, but stopped in the middle of the way hesitantly. Her mind was burning with the need to punish her for her wrongdoings, but her green eyes could only see the splendid view before her.

Lux was still with the magnificent, silk-blue dress, which she made her wear for the arena fights. Some of her golden locks of hair were marvelously falling on her soft skin, but her half-way-up hair was emphasizing even more on her beautiful facial features. She was looking like a divine angel; and yet, an angel, who had just committed a disgustful act of crime, polluting the pure light that she possessed. How was even possible for the Noxian to experience such a controversial emotions towards her all at the same time? Katarina desired her so strongly and yet she wanted to destroy completely her body of delight; she wanted her to respond to her passion, and yet all that she could think of is that Lux had responded first to Shyvana. All those scourging in her emotions, all those unrealized needs and anger were heatedly surging in her; tearing, devastating, and making her lose any sense of reality.

 

Suddenly Kat’s hand abruptly reached to her face, as she ran roughly her fingers through Lux’s hair, grabbing it firmly into her grip. She pulled her head a little bit upper and pushed it harshly towards her burning lips, immediately shoving insensitively her lustful tongue into her mouth. Katarina consumed her entirely, passionately, hungrily, and thirstily, as if she was struggling for air and Lux was the only oxygen in the room. Her kiss was rough, fervent, impatient, yearning, begging for a reaction back, and yet punishing.

 

The mage was numb and unresponsive as always. Her heart had sunk within her, and even though she wished more than anything else to pull back from the assassin, she did not dare to do anything in fear.

 

Katarina broke up the kiss, gasping for air. She breathed very closely to her, as she closed her eyes and rested her forehead onto Luxs. the mage’s head was bent lifelessly towards the floor. The Noxian, not changing her position and still holding her firmly, pulled abruptly and roughly her hair back, making her lift her face a little bit. Lux inhaled and ceased her breath with pain, as she tried to suppress as much as she could the cry, which tried to escape her lips. Katarina, still with closed eyes, rubbed slowly her face onto hers, as she drawled with freezing hatred:

"Kiss me back at once or I swear, if the Gods are my witness, I will go on a murder spree!"

 

She paused, still very close to Lux, and she looked at the girl. Her blue eyes were closed with pain, as her expression was struggling to suppress the cries that were begging to escape her lips. Katarina loosened a little bit her grip, but it was continuing to be very firm and harming her, as her lips reached again for Luxs, but stopped for a second very closely to her. Her eyes slid restlessly all over her face, examining it thoroughly. Then, she pressed herself hard to the Demacian and yearningly shoved her tongue into the girls mouth for a second time. Their moist blended into one as her fervently and persistently moved inside of her.

 

Lux, all shivering and sunken into fear, succeeded barely to produce a slight respond. Her tongue traveled softly around the Noxians, as her mouth opened more and her dampened lips joined with Kats in an anxious kiss. Katarina’s heart trembled, as she let herself for a little moment entirely into the received, small content.

 

The assassin suddenly grabbed Lux roughly and painfully by the shoulders, as she pulled the girl from her.

 

"Where were you two nights ago?" she hissed frantically, lost in rage and disgust, and severely squeezing the slave in her firm grips.

 

Lux bit her lip in order not to scream with pain. She lifted her large, bright blue eyes from the floor, directing them to the assassin with hatred.

 

"You know where I've been," she clenched through her teeth with trembling, but spiteful voice.

She did not know what to say; the lies were pointless, but the idea of saying the truth out loudly hurt even more. The previous two night was out of desperation, and from what she witnessed the following day of course she regretted for ever giving herself to the half dragon; but she felt too proud to admit it before Katarina. Her wet eyes were looking boldly at the scarlet haired woman, as she added after a pause: "What do you want me to say?"

 

The assassin was staring her wildly, consumed in a tornado of emotions, mingled between lust and wrath. Her emerald eyes were restlessly examining every inch of her. Yes, she had realized painfully well where Lux had gone when she had escaped from the soldier; and yes, the fact that she did not even bothered to deny it enraged her even more; however, she honestly did not know what she wanted the girl to say. Katarina clutched her fingers firmer into Lux’s arms. The room was in perfect stillness, disturbed only by the sound of their intense breathing. She hesitated; what did she really want? After a pause, she roughly pulled the Demacian slave back to her, as she made another deep, passionate, and violent kiss. Somewhere between the harsh and aggressive motions of her mouth, she sensed a mere response by her, perhaps too frightened what would happen if she did otherwise… Nevertheless, her rage had reached its peak.

 

In a second she pushed Lux off her and smacked the mage brutally through her face, making her legs to fail her and her body to collapse under the sudden and vicious force of the assassin’s slap.

 

"Whore," she clenched through her teeth with rage and disgust.

 

Luxanna abruptly shifted her head towards the woman, as she had placed her hand over her cheek, where she had hit her. Her blue eyes were enlarged and sparkling from the hot tears in them, as her breath was sporadic, shocked, and frightened.

"Skank! Harpy, bitch!" Katarina hissed louder and louder.

 

She ceased for a moment, madly sunken in the consuming her temper. Katarina felt entirely trembling by rage; her  eyes were not able to see anything before her anymore; and in her ears, her abusive words towards Lux were echoing over and over again. She felt weak, pathetic; completely given in the wrongdoing of jealousy and the lust for destruction. Her hand was aching from the violent encounter with her face, but her tightened fists begged her to continue with the physical harm.

 

"You, little disgusting seductress," she continued transforming her face into pure revulsion and with the scar over her left eye, it made her look frightening.

 

All of a sudden, the assassin leaned towards her, roughly clutching her wrists, as Lux automatically lifted her hands in a hopeless attempt to protect herself from the assassin’s fury. Katarina excruciatingly twisted them, making her whimper miserably without breaking her arms. Katarina abruptly and harshly pulled her up and even before she could have the chance to step on her feet, the assassin dragged and pressed her closely to the nearest wall, hitting and causing her incredible pain. Her hands banged hers ruthlessly to the cold wood, as the mage felt that they would break under Kat’s insensitive strength and force. Lux screamed louder, not helping herself to resist any further at the woman's violence. Katarina immediately pressed herself to her, as her lips and tongue forcefully shoved into her crying mouth, silencing her screams.

 

Katarina was more abusive, obsessed, rude, and fervent than ever before. Lux agonizingly felt how her teeth pressed harder onto her soft lips; moving all over, hurting, and bruising them. The Noxians tongue tangled with her unmoving one; she continued even harsher, she did not care anymore for Lux’s numbness. She stretched her tongue deeper and deeper into her, reaching for every moist that she could get from the girl.

 

The assassin pulled roughly from her, as she took a few moments to recover her lost breath.

"Demacian slut," she drawled coldly, now with more even temper, as she slid restlessly her eyes from Lux’s crying face down to her neck and breasts. Her breaths were still heavy and unequal, as she leaned again towards her, closing and rubbing her covered in sweat face onto her cheek. The redhead inhaled lustfully the scent of Lux’s golden hair, which by now had lost its hairstyle, and was freely and messily falling all over the girl's shoulders and face. "Vagrant, filthy wench," Katarina hissed spitefully into her ear, making her all shiver and tremble with disgust. The assassin was still pinning her arms painfully to the wall, as her green eyes shift from her hair down to the generously opened neckline and beneath the tight gown, which from that view was revealing more than enough from her breasts. "Slut, whore, harlot…," she continued mumbling with disgust, as her words were getting more and more indistinct between her heavy breaths.

 

Katarina felt the unease pleasure between her legs, as a shiver of lust ran through her spine. She pressed harder to Lux, not helping herself, but wanting to feel the girls tender form close to hers. She turned, as her moistened lips touched the pale, soft skin on her cheek; passionately, sluggishly, and fervently continuing her kisses down Lux’s chin, neck, and shoulder. Katarina fervently dropped her pinned-to-the-wall wrists, freeing her hands to take hold of the gown neckline, frantically pulling it aside, and revealing more of her delightful shoulder. The assassin paused, taking her breath deeply for a second, as she leaned again towards the frighten girl, thirsting and sinking her lips, teeth, and tongue into her exposed, bare shoulder.

 

Lux whimpered with pain miserably, but not daring to do anything more; indeed, her arms were now free, and yet even though her mind was screaming to use them and pull Katarina off her, her body was stubbornly refusing to move. She numbly felt Kat’s wet sex near her thigh and closed her eyes. Was it over; was the Noxian rage done? Would she continue punishing her, or now she would like some different form of physical satisfaction? Was Lux supposed to respond to her; was she even able to?

 

All those questions were wildly running across her mind, as the assassin was now slowly and passionately rubbing her forehead, cheeks, and lips over Lux’s already more than half revealed breasts. Her hands traveled down the mages chest, stomach, waist, and hips, roughly grabbing them and separating them more and more as in the same time she was pressing to her groin more and more. The Demacian turned her head in front, as her scared eyes looked below her, seeing the assassin's head and feeling her moistened tongue going between her breasts. Katarina suddenly changed her direction, rubbing again onto her soft skin above her chest, as she pulled a little bit off her, looking her straight in the eyes.

 

"I want you to say it," she hissed disgusted, breathing heavily and exhaustedly from all the controversial feelings in her. Lux did not move or said anything; she continued staring the woman blindly. Her hands shifted abruptly from her hips to her waist as the Noxian firmly grabbed her, taking and hitting her even harsher to the wall. She screamed with pain. "I want you to say it!" Katarina repeated louder.

 

"What?!" Lux cried out miserably, "what do you want me to say?!"

 

"What were you doing two nights ago?!" she asked full with repulsion, rage, and loathing. "I want you to hear you saying it!" she added spitefully, not separating her wild eyes from the girls face.

 

Lux turned aside, as she closed her eyes, not letting another hot tear escaped them. She bites her lip, remaining silent.

 

"Say it," Katarina clenched through her teeth, losing more and more the temper of her voice. The mage shook her head in refusal. "Say it," she urged her harsher, as she hit her body again to the stone wall.

 

"No!" she cried out weakly.

 

The pain, the humiliation, and the knowing that saying out loudly that she had spent the night with Shyvana would only lead to more of the assassin's rage made the girl refuse stubbornly to speak out.

 

"Damn you, filthy Demacian whore, say it!" Katarina yelled for a third time impatiently, dropping Lux down, but clutching her hard by the arms and succeeding to hold her before she had collapsed miserably.

 

The Demacian turned her crying face towards her with wet, closed eyes, as she shook slowly her head.

 

"No, please, no," she cried out pleadingly, humiliated and hurt. "Please… don't make me do this…"

Katarina's burning green eyes were entirely devouring her. Her grip loosened, as she pressed herself again very tightly to the mage and placed her lips onto hers. Her kiss was forceful, strong, and yet far more gentle and devoted to her than her other ones. Her fingers slid up Lux’s shoulders and tangled into her hair, as she pressed Lux firmer to her. The golden haired girl scarcely moved her tongue against Kat’s, hoping that her compliance would distract the older woman from her command to her. The assassin continued passionately, consuming as much as she could from her soft, warm, and moistened mouth.

 

Very slowly, but determinedly, her spread, tangled fingers in her golden hair, clenched together, as the assassin relatively gently pulled her by the hair off her, interrupting their kiss. Her forehead rested on her wet face, as she breathed heavily. The Noxians lips and tongue returned very slightly to her mouth, sporadically touching and tracing the wet and salty from her tears skin on and around it. The slave had barely opened her eyes, as she closed them again and a hot tear rolled over her face. Katarina rubbed her cheek fervently onto hers, wiping the tear away.

 

"Say it," the assassin hissed spitefully with low and controlled voice into her ear.

 

"Please, no," she faintly whispered.

 

Katarina grabbed and pulled firmer her hair, as her other hand traveled roughly to her breasts, rubbing harshly and fervently one of them. Her aroused womanhood pressed even harder between her legs.

 

"Say it," Katarina commanded. Lux scarcely shook her head. She pushed the mage harder with all her strength, as she felt that she could not breathe anymore. "Say it, you slut!" she ordered louder, making her hand on her chest go downer, causing excruciating pain to the Demacian wherever it traveled. Katarina reached the down part of her stomach, as she continued further, ruthlessly pushing away her thigh and grabbing her between her legs. The assassin lifted her upper, as with her other hand she hit the girl head to the wall with incredible hatred, which made Lux cry loudly with pain. "Demacian tramp, say it!"

 

Luxanna cried out louder.

 

"I slept with Shyvana!!" she yelled with all her left strength, making the assassin weaken her hold and to give some distance between them. She was looking the slave with rage, disgust, and spite, but Lux continued, still crying, however now looking at her torturer boldly: "Is that what you wanted to hear? Fine! I fucked Shyvana and it was the most passionate, loving, and content night that I have ever shared with a woman!! Did you want to hear that, too, did you?!"

 

"You, insolent whore," Katarina clenched through her teeth lost in disgust, jealousy, and wrath.

The assassin backed up a few steps abruptly from her, letting her step on her feet, but still holding her. All of a sudden Lux had become dirty, filthy, and wretched in her eyes. She felt as if she could not stand her anymore; she felt that her words were unbearable, and the disgustful flashing images of the half dragon bedding and pleasuring her made the scarlet haired woman sick. The rage completely consumed her; it was having entire control over her body, and was dictating all of her actions. In a second the mage was brutally pulled and pushed down forcefully by the incredible strength of the Noxian, as she coldly threw the girl to the floor, observing her as she miserably collapsed. Luxanna fell down facing the floor. She barely succeeded to get on her hands and knees, as she tried to catch her breath.

 

"How dare you speak to me in that way," Katarina continued with cold and full with hatred voice. "Filthy, promiscuous, and degenerated mage bitch." In a second she found herself standing above Lux’s collapsed body. "Slut," she clenched through her teeth, as even before Lux could have the chance to realize herself a sudden, sharp, and painful kick went through her legs and she heard a snap and sudden gush of pain.

 

Lux did not have the chance to scream, as another one crushed her arms, making her cry out in shock and drop her entire body miserably on the floor. The Demacian writhed in pain, as Katarina obsessively got down to her. She grabbed and pulled up her hair, as her crying face rose above the floor and he closed the assassin’s face to her.

 

"Foolish whore," she sneered hatefully, "that beast you call a woman just wanted to fuck something before fighting in the pits and you just happened to be on her way. Harlot! Slut!"

 

Katarina dropped her head, forcefully throwing it to the floor. Lux tried to resist and pull herself from the cold wood, but it was pointless, her leg and arm were in so much pain. Before she could do anything, the assassin put sturdily her knee on her back, compressing her even more to the floor. Kat’s hand forced her neck down, as she climbed on Lux, pressing her entire body to her struggling and harmed one.

 

"You have the impudence to tell me that beast had pleased you well, have you not?" the Noxian hissed spitefully between the fights to hold her still and her sporadic, heavy breaths. "Well, my little Demacian temptress, you should have learned by now, your happiness is of no importance to me! I own you and you better comply with my wishes!"

 

Lux moved underneath her as much as she could, but she barely made any difference. Katarina was strong, rough, and much broader than her body was compressing her pretty well to the floor. Katarina's hand quickly slid to her shoulder, going underneath her dress.

 

"And to think I tried to treat you gently, but you are no worthy for this," she hissed lost in rage and jealousy. Her fingers clutched harder into her skin, making Lux bit her lips in excruciating pain. "No, you proved to me you are just a common whore, and now you deserve to be treated as such!"

She took hold of the garment, abruptly pulling it and ripping the back of the beautiful blue silk gown, which had already started to fall apart. Her other hand moved impatiently down her body, and started gathering the cloth of her skirt. The assassin positioned her weak body between her legs. The mage, still faced the floor, sensed with horror the sense of coldness that ran along her legs, which were now fully uncovered. She made another hopeless attempt to escape the woman’s grip, as one of her frantic legs felt the assassin’s wet sex pressed on the back of it, but Lux knew better that she was not finished punishing her.

 

The Noxians hand, which had finished tearing and pushing away the number of layers from her dress slid roughly between her objecting legs. Katarina insensitively moved her cold finger all over Lux’s genitals. She closed her face to the soft, disposed skin on her back, rubbing herself up to the girls hair and neck.

 

"I'll teach you a lesson, Demacian slut," she drawled with disgust.

 

"Let go of me!" Lux cried out hopelessly. Her entire body was wounded, bruised, and abused; she was frightened, hurt, and terrified by every move of Katarina. She was barely succeeding to breathe anymore, crashed under the pressure of the woman's body. She did not want to cry, scream, or plead, but she couldn't take it anymore either. "Please, no," she whimpered miserably, as the scarlet haired assassin pushed painfully one of her fingers into her dry opening.

 

"Don't you like it, little whore?” Katarina sneered hatefully in her ear. "And this, do you like this?"

The assassin added another finger to the first one, harshly moving the two of them and causing her to whimper louder and louder, her nails were roughly and painfully scratching her walls as she moved in and out. Lux started to move more and more restlessly her shoulders and body, in hopes to escape her. She became more unease and hard to control underneath Katarina, as the already covered in sweat and heavy breathing Noxian barely could hold her anymore. With another rapid move, the girl succeeded to shift her body over, rolling on her back, but still firmly pressed by the assassin above her.

 

"Slutish slave, don't you dare make another move," Katarina barked impatiently, as she pulled out roughly her fingers from her and directed her hand to Lux’s face. Her fingers were slightly wet but mostly due to the blood from scratching the mage’s insides.

 

Katarina clutched her cheeks and harshly pinned her head to the wooden floor. Lux tried to scream, but she could not; she could not even move anymore. Luxanna was painfully feeling her strong grip on her face; the pressing down and suffocating her elbow on her chest; and the squeezing her legs of the assassin around her hips.

 

Katarina moved her free hand to the collar of her black jacket as she started to unzip it, when at the same time she was still fighting to keep the slaves objecting body under control.

"You'll have me, wretched whore, you'll have me even if you don't like it," she clenched through her teeth, heavily breathing.

Katarina had taken off her shirt as well as her hand reached again to her, wanting to decrease the Demacian’s frantic motions. Too late; Lux had realized that it was of no use to try to push the enraged assassin away, but instead she succeeded to slide herself up and to partially escape her grip. The scarlet haired assassin beastly grabbed her waist, it was as far as her hands got, as she roughly started to drag Lux’s resisting body back into her possession.

 

"Little slut, where are you thinking you are going?!" She gasped spitefully, clutching her fingers harder into Lux.

 

The mage sobbed loudly in pain and pulled her head backwards to suppress at least all the other screams and cries, which were urging to escape her lungs. She became more hysteric, frenzied, and desperate than ever; her head was wildly tossing in all directions and her arms and legs were pushing and kicking the Noxian even though she knew more than well that her strength was not enough to cause her any significant damage.

 

"Stop moving me and lay still like the common whore you are!!" Katarina spat impatiently, overwhelmed with the lust to thrust her sex onto her warm from the struggles body.

 

She shifted again and again, trying to avoid the inevitable. The assassin pressed her harder with her legs, but all of a sudden she succeeded to slip one of hers out of Kat’s control. Lux frantically folded working her leg, kicking Katarina in the stomach and ribs with her knee as hard as she could.

 

"Damned bitch!" the assassin roared in pain, as her hands automatically released the slave.

 

The mage did not wait for another opportunity. She hastily slipped from underneath the woman, turning and attempting to stand up but was reminded of her legs and proceeded to crawl as far as she could from the doubled up with pain assassin. Katarina, lost in rage and hurt, tried to grab again hold of her, but she succeeded only to clutch a piece of her skirt. She pulled it, tearing it furiously, as Lux backed up more and abruptly lifted herself from the floor with her hands. She stilled for a moment, paralyzed, looking at her horrified.

 

It took a few seconds to the red haired Noxian to fully realize what had just happened. From the unexpected pain she had stopped breathing, but now her chest was quickly inhaling and exhaling air, gasping heavily. She rapidly put her hands near her, while still having the torn piece of blue dress strongly clutched between her fingers, and she pushed herself a little bit from the floor. For less than a second she looked at the silk cloth in her hand. All of a sudden her enchanting fighting from when she first saw Lux, the library dream, the unanswered doubts, the temptation, the lust, the dagger, the bloodied pipe, the frustration, the need, the cursed bliss… the disloyalty (theirs)- all of this came brighter and fresher than ever in her mind.

 

Almost immediately Katarina lifted her face towards the mage; a face full with the purest wrath and evil that the frightened girl had ever seen. Katarina continued breathing heavily, as her green eyes enlarged and her lips transferred in something between loathing and nausea. She was still feeling more than well the pain on her abdomen and ribs, which Lux had caused her.

 

Luxanna made automatically moved herself backwards; her eyes were running restlessly all over the room. Suddenly she fixed them at the door. That did not go unnoticed by the Noxian still on the floor. She sneered angrily.

 

"And where would you go?!" she barked with contempt. "I ASKED WHERE?!” she yelled with all the rage inside her, which mechanically startled the golden haired Demacian, who closed her eyes in frightened reflex.

 

She opened them quickly, looking straight at her with terror, however trying to look as bold as she could.

 

"Believe me, even if you succeed to run through that door, there is nothing out there for you," Katarina continued with surprisingly managed voice, however full with malice and vice.

She was piercing her straight at her big, blue eyes, as she gradually stood up. Indeed, if she still felt any pain from her kick, it was all remarkably well disguised, as now her face expressed only coldness, hatred, and disgust. Lux did not dare to put her eyes down from the woman; they were locked in hers, as Katarina automatically lifted up her head, as she stood up over her.

 

"Even if I let you go, what would you do?!" she asked cynically. Lux did not answer. The assassin sneered. "Well, you can either return to the slop of vermin and rotten in the filth of misery with them in the occupied territories, or run to the Immortal Bastion and doom to a certain hell for yourself before you’re eventually raped and killed. Is that what you desire?" Katarina mocked coldly. Lux remained silent again, but her red eyes started to burn with hot tears as the woman bent down to her level. "I asked would you do that?" she hissed viciously, closing herself even more to her; however she was not touching the girl. "Would you do what I have just suggested, or instead you prefer to die like that beastly idiot you whored with? Would you?" she gritted jealousy through her teeth. "That monster is now dead, thank the Gods. I was very pleased your brother killed her. But I am more than certain that if she were still alive I would have  _ taken care _ of her  _ personally _ .”

 

Lux snapped- her tone, her words, the way Katarina was making her feel even more dirty and humiliated than she already was, all of that came too much for her. Before she could take any control of her actions, Lux lifted her hand and slapped Katarina through her face.

 

**SMACK**

 

A loud smacking noise filled the room and the  assassin's head turned aside. The Demacian held her breath in horror, as she realized what she had just done. Flashbacks of the pipe tearing her apart were seeping into her mind. Katarina slowly turned again towards her, as her expression transferred in a sneer between spite, dominance, and pleasure.

 

"After all she is still half human" the Noxian continued coldly, surprisingly suppressing her rage to repeat what she did to Lux when she spit on her. "She would take you if you just open your legs and serve her as a cheap whore when she feels  _ the dragon awakening!  _ Is it even possible to get any lower? You are just a street harlot, who is ready to whore with anyone who gives her an empty promise of affection."

 

The mage trembled. She could not bear any more words of her. Her hand automatically rose and quickly flew again to the assassin’s face, however that time it was stopped. Katarina dexterously clutched her wrist, preventing her from further move, as she lowered and twisted it painfully, but stopped herself from breaking it. Lux whimpered with pain and automatically lifted her other hand in attacking defense, but it was stopped as well. Now the assassin was holding her both arms more than firmly, as she leaned very closely to her face.

 

"Don't you dare try any of these again," she hissed icily, making her all shiver. Katarina stared at her eyes for a second, which were still managing to look at her proudly. For a second her attention shifted to the desk near them, _ “No, I won’t use the pipe again, I’ll punish her another way”, _ and then back at her. "If you are so willing to open your legs for a beast like her, you will open them for me as well."

 

Lux immediately tried to pull her off, but she took, dragged, and hit her upper body to the wooden desk as easy as if she was nothing more, but a rag-doll in her arms. Lux found herself again in the painfully familiar position of having her face and breasts pressed down; when her back was firmly hold by the assassin. She struggled, trying to at least move her legs, which were still touching the ground and in less pain and before. No use. That time Katarina was holding her well.

 

"Please, stop it,"Lux cried with tears, but the assassin did not listen.

 

Katarina hastily pushed the papers and the other stuff, which were on the desk, positioning her better underneath her. Her hand slid along Lux’s spine, as she tossed her golden hair away from her back and started impatiently to untie the laces of her corset. Kat was pulling, loosening, and tearing wildly, as she finally drew the remains of the formerly gorgeous corset from underneath her and threw them aside. The Noxian placed her hand on her neck, clutching it and along with her entire body weight she pressed her even harder down to the now cleared desk. Katarina’s free hand started to hastily unbutton her pants, almost tearing it. As she opened it she did not lose any time before she started to rip and destroy what was left from the skirt of the blue dress. The flowing train, the gilded ornaments, the marvelous silk cloth, and the colorful layers; all of it was either gathered messily around her waist, or completely torn apart from the dress and tossed aside.

 

The Demacian cried out silently. From some time now she was feeling on the lower part of her back Kat’s wet womahood. She knew that she could do nothing to prevent the Noxians violent entry in her that time, and yet she wanted to try everything possible. Katarina had numerous times conquered her during the past three months; she had Lux no matter whether she was compliant with her or not; Katarina had forcefully made herself to be the first person who she had ever had, but now it was different. Now, Lux was bruised, stripped and humiliated, but more than all, she was treated like filth, garbage; like a cheap whorish slave. Now, she did not desire her; she was punishing her through her people and her brother, and that hurt her even more than anything else she had put her through.

Lux's struggles were relatively small and weak now. Her entire face was wet. Katarina lifted herself a little bit from her, but still holding her firmly with one hand and making sure that she would not try to escape her. The assassin down her pants and grabbed the sex toy near her reach and inserted the first half in herself, and as she dragged Lux a little bit upper she teasingily pressed it against her vagainal area before she moved it further up and forcefully thrust herself inside of the mages ass.  Lux screamed like a baby in a tumble dryer, garbled, muffled, intermittent, but none the less distressing and intense.  The mage was completely tight and dry, but that just made her to push in the girl harder and harder. The golden haired Demacian bit her hand in order to suppress the incredible cries of pain, she had never been taken in that hole before and Katarina was her first time. She dragged and dig the nails of her other had along the wooden desk, twisting and contorting her entire arm in order to distract herself from the happening abuse.

 

The assassin pushed her harder and harder. Drops of sweat were sliding all over her face; her emerald eyes were wild and blind; her mouth was desperately gasping for air; and her fingers were sinking painfully into her flesh. Katarina was thrusting and thrusting, again and again; rhythmically, mechanically, and ruthlessly slamming her hips over and over again to the hard edge of the desk. Now it was not about pleasure; it was not about lust or need; it was about pure rage. Rage, which was urging the Noxian to have her; to hurt her; and to feel how her wild wrath was destroying her writhing body underneath her.

 

Hold into flesh, hip to hip, force into pain. All that seemed blended into one; one fatal mixture of love, jealousy, hurt, fury, hatred, despair, and the excruciating wounds of the heart and soul.

 

"Please,it hurts!" the miserable plead escaped weakly the slave's lips, as she could not bear it anymore. The pain was excruciating, trickles of blood was in the dildo and slightly running down her legs from the brunt force. Katarina pressed her even harsher. "Stop it!" she cried out louder with pain.

 

"Why?" the assassin barked viciously between her heavy gasps for air. "You refused to have me willingly! You preferred whoring yourself with someone that isn’t even human who made empty promises!" she pushed her harder, making Lux whimper with pain. "I have been kind enough to honor every word that I have given you, but I would be damned if I obey you now," Katarina dropped her chest on her, her breast pressed against Lux’s back as her head sunk into the girls golden hair. "You shall not have me as your slave, little slut, you shall have me as your mistress!" the Noxian clenched through her teeth, continuing to sodomized the Demacian. Katarina had disturbed her mechanical rhythms; now her motions were sluggish, harsher, and deeper into Lux.

 

"Say it," Katarina panted heavily, as she made another move, reaching deep inside of her and pushing even further. Lux made a weak, but penetrating cry. "Say it!" the assassin said again, overwhelmed at the same time by the shortage of air and the gratifying shivers of final racking bliss.

She repeated the painful thrust into her, as she repeated her cry. For a second she paused, closing and slowly rubbing her face along the slaves naked back, and then onto her hair and face, which was pressed miserably aside. Lux closed her blue eyes, which burned with the never stopping tears, the sodomy was unbearable.

"You are my mistress...," she whispered barely heard. bitter smirk slid Katarina’s lips. She grabbed her shoulders, climbing a little bit upper on her. The Noxian slowly slid herself deeper and deeper into her, breathing sporadically and heavy, and lastly reaching the moments of final pleasure. The warm, gushing liquid spurted out on her dry inside. Katarina paused for a moment above her, trying to catch her breath. She had done it again; she had Lux against her will, she had abused and treated her as she believed she was deserving, the assassin had satisfied her carnal wishes in exchange of her soul, and yet that did not bring her any content. The jealousy, the pain, and the rage were still inside her. Katarina felt so overwhelmed by those emotions that she truly believed that they would either completely devour, burn, or burst her.

 

The assassin pulled the toy out of Lux’s ass and removed the toy from herself, making a couple of steps backwards and automatically lifted her pants back on her waist. The room was in complete silence. Katarina was consumed in the wild spin of harmful emotions and unbearable thoughts of what Lux’s actions had done to her, as she observed blindly how the mage immediately pushed herself from the desk, standing up on her broken leg impressively but still shaking and trying to cover her body with the poor remains of the formerly magnificent dress. After all that Katarina had put her through she still had her Demacian modesty, pride, and dignity; she was still hateful, stubborn, and disgusted by the woman. Her blue eyes restlessly ran all over the floor, as she gradually lifted them and looked at the Noxian in complete stillness.

 

Katarina's breathing was now relaxed and regular; only the numb feeling of cold caused by the sweat on her body, her naked top, and the sense of exhaustion were all that was left from her physical, racking wrath with the slave girl. That and the foul taste in her mouth that Shyvana had her, and from the two of them the assassin was not the one that had received her by her own will.

 

Katarina advanced to her stilled and wordless body. Lux’s breath stopped in fright. She was not putting down her green eyes from her, and neither was she. She stopped before the girl; she was there, so near, so close to her that Kat could almost feel her skin rubbing onto her, Lux’s taste in her mouth, and her warmth surrounding her. And yet, she was further away than ever. Nothing physical was standing between the small distance between them; but Lux’s stubbornness, her refusal, her hatred to the woman; Katarina’s beliefs, her disgust, and the horrible dark weight of jealousy in her chest that was ruthlessly eating her inside, all of that was persistently denying to the assassin the so needed moment of blissful pleasure.

 

Katarina was restlessly watching her; she wished the wrath to end, she needed it to end. Katarina very slowly leaned to the mage, still observing her carefully. She wanted to kiss her, Katarina wanted Lux to want it, but the mage just trembled automatically closing her eyes in horror and repulsion, as she barely noticeable pulled her head away from the assassin. Katarina stopped in frustration; the rage inside her stirred up all over again the flames of destruction, now even more excruciating and unbearable than before. She furiously clutched Lux’s face, pulling it very close to her.

 

"Damned whore, what on Runeterra would teach you that you better start beg for my affection before I have completely destroyed you," Katarina barked lost in wrath.

 

Lux abruptly shifted her head, and pushed the woman away with all her strength, escaping her and making a couple of steps backwards and her hand on her broken leg.

 

"You can enslave me in this house forever, you can make me say things which I will never believe in, you can shove your fucking toy in me whenever you feel like it or get Garen to do it, but you can never change what I feel about you!" the Demacian yelled spitefully, looking straight at her. Katarina’s stare was fired in fury, but she let her speak. "Every coerced word, every stolen kiss, and every forced touch; none of it is real! It is all extorted from me by force; it is pretended. The only time I was real I was not with you!" Luxanna announced boldly, as if completely forgotten the tortures that she had experienced just a moment ago exactly because of that fact. "You forced Garen to rape me and then you showed me that he killed Shyvana for his own freedom; you want to punish me for the only satisfaction that I had ever had? For the only people that loved me! Fine! But Shyvana at least cares for me even if she’s dead, and two nights ago she was nobody else's but mine!" she stressed clearly every word.

 

She knew more than well that that would hurt Katarina, but even though she believed that what she was saying was probably true, in her heart that was not a satisfactory excuse for her brothers actions. Nevertheless, the regret of what she did or her feelings had no place in that conversation, the only thing she felt mattered was to make Katarina experience if not the physical than at least the mental pain that she could cause the assassin.

 

"You can force me to pretend that I like what you are doing to me, but you will never have from me what I shared with Shyvana- you would never have love."

 

Katarina snapped out, she would not tolerate any of that anymore. She rushed to the the girl, furiously grabbing her by the hair and in a second she was dragged and thrown in the bed.

 

"I had enough of your babblings, bitch," she barked, immediately taking off her opened pants and tossing it aside. Before Lux could even put her arms before her in a defensive position, Katarina jumped on her and with ease prevented her from further movement. The assassin stared at the thrashing girl for a moment, she started “Do you know what happened after I left you with that dragon? Leblanc wanted to talk with me about you,” she paused watching Lux’s expression go between curious and horrified, she continued spitefully. “She knew I was struggling with you and she offered to erase your memory in exchange for “playing” with you. You would not remember anything; you would not remember your family, your home, your friends, your loyalty, or even your name…”. Katarina watched Lux’s fearful eyes, she was breathing slowly and she was trembling under the Noxian, she continued, “And I was going to say yes, I thought I was better off erasing your memory. But I didn’t want an obedient clueless slave, I wanted you. I told Leblanc I would think about it and frantically, after your night with that dragon I am really considering her offer...”

 

Lux eyes were tearing up. She didn’t want Leblanc to touch her and erase her memory, she managed to speak, “It s-still won’t be real…”

 

"We'll see now what is real and what is not!"

 

Lux was twisting, writhing, pushing, and desperately throwing herself; none of it was helping. That time the assassin did not even bothered to try to undress the remains of her dress; she was violently sinking her fingers into the garment and her flesh, and beastly pulling everything that her grip could get hold of. It did not take long before the girl found herself completely naked beneath Katarina, surrounded with all colors of ripped cloth around her. Katarina pressed her knee between her closed thighs, and as she added one of her hands below Lux’s waist she succeeded brutally to open her legs. Katarina positioned herself between them, as she grabbed the back of the mages knees and pushed them up and towards her.

 

"Stop it! Stop it!" the Demacian cried out pointlessly, knowing that she would not do it.

Katarina was already wet. She dropped one of her legs, directing her hand between their naked fleshes and down to her crotch. The assassin eagerly moved down her pants and pull her pants down once more. She pulled it, as her hand immediately crept up Lux’s body to her breasts.

 

"You will have me, and you will also twist and beg me for more!" she hissed with malice.

The golden haired girl abruptly pull her hand from the woman, which did not turn out to be a hard thing, as Kat’s main occupation of force was now on her legs. Lux sank her nails into the bare flesh of her chest, as she wildly and rapidly ran it all the way down to her stomach, leaving red traces of scratches. Katarina gnashed her teeth in order to suppress her yell of pain.

 

"Bitch!" she burst, as she dropped her other leg and slapped Lux heavily through her face.

 

Katarina did not wait even another second to let both of their pains calm down. She thrust the toy into her for a second time that night, more frantic, mad, and enraged than ever. The Noxian moved in her harshly, uncaringly, irregularly, and severely. It was as if there was nothing human left in her; as if Katarina was an animal; a wild animal, which had just caught her prey and it was now ripping it apart. There was nothing enjoyable or pleasurable in neither of them; it was soulless, breathless, and merciless act of wrath. The only lust left in the assassin was nothing but the lust of vengeance.

"Do you recall all the things you promised me to do for me if I let you walk before yesterday?" Katarina sneered spitefully. Lux did not reply; she was still trying to push the woman off her, but it was nothing more than weak and desperate attempts. "Did you forget them or you just did them with the beast, little slut," she pushed the girl incredibly hard, making her cry out with pain.

 

Nevertheless, Lux was determined to keep her mouth shut that time in order to escape more of the Noxians wrath. Katarina exhaled and inhaled heavily, as she continued between her pushes:

 

"You promised me that you would make me believe that you like it," she clenched repulsively through her teeth. "I bet you did not have to pretend with her, did you?!" she yelled lost in rage, making another violent move inside of the Demacian. "And did you wrap your legs around her when you fucked her? That was what you promised me to do for me!" the assassin hissed with malice. Katarina paused for a brief second, giving her a small moment of rest. "Well, let's not make you a complete liar, shall we?" she drawled with cold and disgust in her voice.

 

Katarina roughly clutched her cold fingers into Lux’s legs, as she harshly pulled them and ruthlessly slammed her thighs on her hips. Kat rubbed her and shoved the toy deeper and deeper into her objecting and tighten vaginal walls.

 

"Now, that's my whore," Katarina mocked in anger and repulsion, continuing to push and push in her. "What else did you promise," she asked cynically, knowing that she would not receive an answer again. "Well, I recall you assuring me that you would curve you body in ecstasy and moan excitedly for me whenever I want you to. Let's see what we can do about this, shall we?"

The scarlet haired assassin squeezed Lux’s hips with all the vindictive force that she behold in her, it was enough draw blood, as Lux could not help it but shrink her body in pain and shout at the top of her lungs from the excruciating pain.

 

"Excellent," she sneered viciously between her heavy breaths and hard motions inside of the girl. "We have the wrapped legs, the curves, and the moans all together," Katarina continued with disgust. "Now, was that so hard," she asked, again knowing that there would be no answer. She deepened abruptly into the girl, as Lux whimpered again, and then the assassin sluggishly withdrew a little bit, gasping for air. "However, I believe we are forgetting something, my little whore," Katarina drawled mockingly, as her green eyes slid leeringly down Luxs neck, breasts, and stomach. "But of course," she mumbled still staring at her soft skin. Suddenly Katarina’s cold, reproachful, and malicious look shifted back to Lux’s wet, blue eyes, piercing them icily. "We forgot the part where  _ you beg me for more _ ."

 

Luxanna shuddered, as her heart sank within her and cold shivers crawled over her skin, making her feel incredibly sickened and even more awkward. For a second she felt as if her body was not belonging to her; as if it was just an uncomfortable dress that would never fit her right. That time she could not stay quite; Katarina wanted an answer and she could only imagine what would happen if she does not receive the right one. Lux also considered that she would take her to Leblanc.

 

"Please," the mage misfortunately, barely, and tremblingly started, as two hot tears rolled over her cheeks. Her blue eyes were looking straight at the assassin, but because of the welling up tears, all that she could see was blurred and undistinguished. "Please, don't stop," she produced finally through tears. Lux inhaled air and ceased in suffocation, as her eyes closed and her whole body became more loosened and numb. Katarina observed every move of hers; she was finally compliant, but did it matter at all? None of it was real, and no matter of the context of her words her voice, her expression, and her body was all begging the assassin to stop. Katarian felt sickened; she would never have what she really wanted from Lux, and yet it hurt her more that someone else did, even if that person was now dead.

 

"You saw her die with your own eyes by the man that raped you a day prior" Katarina suddenly hissed with coldness in her voice, still motionless above her. Lux opened her eyes and stared at the woman blankly. "He saw you, too, he had the chance to say or do something, but he did not. What other proof do you need to realize that your life would be happy with me or your mind would have been better off erased? You would have been loved," Katarina stopped herself.

 

Suddenly Katarina had realized where she was going with all that; however love was not something that she felt comfortable to talk about with the slave. She stilled for a moment; motionless, wordless, staring right at her with burning eyes as if spilling and unleashing all those forbidden emotions and words, that neither her consciousness nor her mouth was ready to admit to herself. She was sure that her brother did not love Lux any longer, but what about herself?

 

Katarina broke up the stillness in the room, as she thrusted slowly and deep in her, renewing her rhythmic motions. Now she was far less difficult to enter in, but her loosened and spiritless languid body suggested her desperate surrendering more than anything else. Kat dropped her body onto hers and put her closed eyes into her soft golden hair. She pushed again and again; sliding her tan skin onto her pale one, rubbing it, warming it by the created friction; sluggishly, irregularly, sporadically, and wet. Move after move, deep, deep inside her, desperately trying to reach with the physical act a sensual moment that was not there, and then disappointingly withdrawing just to return back deeper and more eager than before for the purely carnal pleasure. The assassin moaned in bitter ecstasy for one last time, releasing the hot, gushing liquid from her sex onto her. The Noxian relaxed for a second on her, completely drained out, but then lifted herself above her, as her restless eyes pierced into Lux’s wet, dead ones.

 

"I left you free for one night, and the first thing you did was to jump into her bed," Katarina stated bitterly. "Why?"

The girl looked at the assassin miserably.

 

"I am sorry," she cried out very faintly.

 

Lux did not know why she said that. She did not know whether it was because she had looked at her bitter green eyes, understanding perhaps only for a partial of the second the incredible jealousy and pain that Lux had caused her, the same one that she had experienced while seeing Garen become a Noxian; or perhaps exactly the reminding of that disappointment had finally made her to confess out loudly the regret of what she had did; maybe the words were not at all directed to the assassin, but to herself; maybe she just needed to say those words without any deeper meaning; or maybe it was some painful mixture from all of that. Nevertheless, she had said it, but it awakened the frustrated wrath in the Noxian all over again.

 

Katarina's expression transferred into disgust, as she grabbed her by the shoulders and rolled herself off the girl, laying on her back on the bed. Katarina dragged Lux along with her, making her turn over and place the girls body on top of her.

 

"Let's save your mouth for something more useful than your empty apologies, shall we?" Katarina drawled hatefully, as she squeezed harsher her shoulders and pushed Lux down to her wet sex. Katarina felt Lux’s warm tears on her skin. That was more surely not the way to make her change her feelings about the Noxian, but she was stubbornly persuading herself that she did not care, that she did not need it. The jealousy, the frustration, the wrath was all burning her inside. How could she admit that she was sorry too for everything that she did to Lux while feeling so much rage boiling in her? It was too painful, too unbearable. Now Katarina truly believed that the only thing that alleviated a little bit the fire of rage was the lust, and Katarina was determined to get as much from it as she could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What'd you think? tell me below and till next time!


	23. Love or Lust?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can't think of one but enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are about to get interesting, enjoy!

_ "I have never before felt happier, thank you..." Lux said pleased not only with the answer, but also from the experienced pleasure that the woman had given her. "It was wonderful; you were wonderful." _

_ "Am I?" Shyvana asked with teasing, delighted smile. _

 

Luxanna opened her eyes, wishing to interrupt the memory of the night when she had spent with the half dragon and the affectionate words they had exchanged. It took her a few seconds to shake off from the dream and to recollect her thoughts. She stared blindly through the window at the warm, bright sun rays, which were piercing through the grey clouds. The sun was almost risen up, but judging by the dark sky and the cold air it was going to be a gloomy and murky day. Nevertheless, it seemed to the girl that the shining light, which was occasionally revealed underneath the layers of gray shades, was brighter and more yellow than ever before, as if not corresponding at all to its dull surrounding. On the background of all that despair it was such a beautiful, golden sun…

The mage turned her head aside, closing her eyes and sighing heavily with pain. No matter of how hard she tried she could not chase away the thought of Shyvana and Garen; of her love and the light. It had been past seven days since she saw her own brother kill Shyvana; since Katarina had learned about Lux’s night with Shyvana and had spilled her entire wrath on the girl. Sometimes it was all feeling like some kind of a bad dream, a nightmare; like something, which had happened to another person; or even like a horrible story that she had only listened to. But it hurt too much to be fictional…Shyvana was dead, Garen is a Noxian captain, and Katarina had made sure her heart not to be the only smashed and harmed her body.

 

Lux shifted in the bed, as she could not bear to think anymore about all the tormenting love in her life. She lifted herself, sitting on the bed. Her entire body was immediately hit with the excruciating pain of her wounds and bruises, which even after a week the wounds were still fresh and not ceased to hurt. She had thought her leg was broken when Katarina kicked her but it turned out the joints were disconnected, it took her three days to walk again. She bites her lip, as a whimpering sigh escaped her mouth. The Demacian tried to sit more comfortable, but after another hurtful move she quickly gave up. She stared numbly at the empty room, feeling only the pulsating pain all over her body and involuntary running over and over again in her mind the memories of her brother.

Perhaps he did love her; a love on his own way, but that did not seem to be enough for the girl… If he did love her then why he had left her; why he had to killed another just to improve his social status? No, love was not supposed to be like that; it was not supposed to be forgotten and let so easy to go away. Garen did not love her… at least he did not love her the way she loved him, his stare after the match suggested he loved her in a taboo way.

 

A hot tear rolled over the cheek of the girl, as she closed her eyes, forcing to manage the emerging of the others. Lux got down from the bed, immediately feeling as her whole body was gripped by the dull pain of her contusions. Nevertheless, she had to move around; to have the soreness; to feel it- better that than the devastating thought that her love did not love her. The golden haired girl was circling and circling the empty room; the pain was pulsating in her muscles, and yet she believed that that was thousand times better than the deafening thoughts in her mind that the woman she slept with was killed by her own family. Maybe she deserved it; maybe she deserved all the wounds and black bruises, which the assassin had done to her. Maybe after all she had to be punished… to be left with a mark of never trusting her soul to anyone, not even her own people.

 

Lux had gotten a little bit more used to with the pain in her muscles, as she stopped and stared blindly through the window. It was the same dark, gloomy, and grey picture that she had seen just moments ago with the only exception that now the yellow sun was nowhere to be seen. Her blue, miserable eyes froze; for a second she felt how her soul was separating from her paralyzed and aching body, leaving it and freely flying through the window, rearing above the houses, feeling the cool air running through her, and sinking entirely into the grey-white clouds, experiencing nothing but the cold darkness around her. A metal key rang into the locker, as the mage immediately startled, snapping out and turning to the direction of the sound. It did not take long before the door opened and the Noxian entered the room. She instantly fixed her green eyes on Lux, making the girl tremble and automatically to take a step backwards. For a long moment Katarina wordlessly stared at her, sliding her eyes thoroughly all over her golden hair, beautiful face, soft neck, and white night dress, which was suggesting so much more underneath it. How could she even resist it? Katarina slowly closed the door, not separating her eyes from Lux, and advanced a few steps towards her, which instantly made the girl produce another small step in the opposite direction.

 

Since the day of Arena fights and the confrontation she had suffered with the assassin she had not seen her brother at all the past week. Seven days, which she had spent constantly locked in the guestroom next to her bedroom; Seven days in complete unknowing for the rest of the world beyond the scope of the view from her window, in fear, pain, and anguish. The very short and wordless visits of the maids when bringing her food were the only things that reminded her that she was still existing in that world. Katarina stopped inches before her. She did not dare to move anymore; she felt completely stiffened with horror; paralyzed, frozen, and too afraid to object the Noxian at all. Her blue eyes were not separating from a point on the floor near her feet; her heartbeat was racing faster and faster, as she suddenly felt a heavy weight filling up her chest and preventing her to be able to take another breath. Katarina’s only presence made her feel weak in the knees; the woman close to her and intimidating her body made her unease; and Kat’s persisting stare, even though she could not see it but only to sense it, was making shivers to run all over her. She could hardly think anymore for the pain of her traumas; the traumas that the assassin had caused her. Lux could not take it any longer; she slowly and very hesitantly lifted her big, frightened, miserable eyes towards the scarlet haired woman.

 

The assassin gazed somewhat absent-mindedly at her face. Katarina was just looking at her; she was not thinking or doing anything, she did not know what to do. She was more than certain that after she had learned for Lux’s inequities with the half dragon and now that her brother held power the only proper thing to do was to get rid of her memory,to give her to LeBlanc for a day, to trade with Draven, or even to kill her along with the other vermin that she was too selfish to save. Katarina should have done that with her, the Demacian that she tries to protect, and her brother too. But she decided not to do that. As far as it was concerning Noxus has been treating enslaved or free Demacians all the same Darius had let Garen become captain, he had acted before him as if he did not know about it, as if he did not care of anything else aside his work. And the captain did well on his part to never dare to speak up about his former people in the commander's presence, even though he was probably concerned about them. But that seemed easily forgotten; in fact, in those seven days that had been past after the confrontation of all of them at the arena both the former slave and Katarina seemed to forget surprisingly well of the existence of each other as far as it goes beyond the cold exchange of a few words where Katarina was with Darius and he was giving an order and Garen was incoherently submitting to it.

 

But with the mage was not the same. Katarina could not so easily ignore her; she could neither kill her nor forget her. After the rage had ceased in her she had dragged Lux and locked her in the next room- far enough to restrain herself from killing her, which was always in her and she seemed to constantly fight to suppress it; but at the same time close enough not to make Katarina mad just because Lux was not around. As if there was some kind of spell in her chest, in her throat, and in her mind , which was not allowing her to live without Lux; a beast raging in her to tear the girl apart for everything that Lux was doing to her, and still desiring nothing more but to embrace the girls tenderly into her arms.She was trained by the best assassins in Noxus, they taught her not to let her emotions get in the way of her mission, but Lux was not her mission. Katarina never understood emotions, she tried to get rid of them but she knew that would never happen so she decided to suppress them.

 

Katarina did not know what she was going to do with Lux, but she had hoped that she would find the strength never to enter the room she had put her in. Alas, that battle was lost before it had started! It had not passed a day without thinking of her, wanting her, needing her… the assassin had caused her so much pain and suffering; she was despising the slave; she was filthy, based, and dirty whore; she was not supposed to see her ever again; Lux was disgusting her; and yet in that gray and murky morning she could not be anywhere else but here. Katarina suddenly felt a cold shiver running through her spine as she snapped out of her daze. She was not putting down her eyes from the girl, but just now she seemed to realize the big, dark, and purple bruise around the one side of her mouth. Katarina had done that; she was the reason of covering Lux’s entire body with injuries and wounds; but she knew more than well that her suffering was going even beyond the physical wounds. Lux had deserved it, but why then she was the one feeling guilt… Lux had deserved it, she was just the punishing tool in the hands of her own deeds; but why then she was regretting it more than all of her deeds taken together?

 

The assassin slowly reached with her hand to the girls face. Lux immediately cringed, pulling her head backwards in fear. Her heart sank within her; she did not know what to expect from the Noxian anymore. She did not know why the assassin had come to her; what was Katarina planning to do with her; and whether to expect a hit or a kiss; honestly she did not know which one she would rather have. Katarina looked at her somewhat irritated, but then placed slowly her fingers on her face, softly running them along her cheek and tracing regretfully the purple swellings around her lips. She closed her eyes in a loathing expression, which did not go unnoticed by the Noxian. Katarina gritted her teeth in frustration; why did Lux have to be always that stubborn… Kat’s hand gradually slid along her cheek and through her hair, as she spread her fingers on the back of her golden head, becoming more impatient and less caring. She breathed heavily; all that she wanted was her and all that she did was to make Lux hate her more. The assassin roughly pulled her head to hers, as she pressed her burning lips on the girls and kissed her fervently and passionately. As always she did not receive a response. Katarina pulled back from her as she gasped heavily in order to catch up her breath. Katarina stared at her disgusted. Her blue eyes were looking somewhere down to the floor. The assassin’s hand on her head tightened more as she shifted roughly her head up, forcing Lux to look at her.

 

"I believe it is time to start paying me back for all the merciful things I have done for you and your vermin people," she clenched spitefully through her teeth. Lux did nothing. "Kiss me," Katarina commanded coldly, staring at her provokingly and not moving.

 

Luxanna shivered. The mage felt weak at her knees, as a cold wave run through her and she found herself entirely trembling. She felt nauseous; she knew that she had to obey the woman, but what would follow? Had Katarina come to spill her wrath again on her or had she come to collect back the promise that she had made her the night she had escaped; the promise of the pretended one-time love? The girl did not know which one was it, but it did not matter… She hated Katarina; somehow her broken heart blamed her for the Shyvana’s death and Garen’s betrayal; she was the one that had pulled her away from her happiness, from her people, friends, former lover, and family. That was what her heart felt; that was what her mind remembered, and that was what every aching muscle in her body was telling her. She had given Katarina a promise to make her believe that she wanted the assassin for one time, but now when that time had come she was just despising Katarina more than ever.

 

"I am waiting," the scarlet haired Noxian cynically drawled with impatience, still piercing closely her eyes in hers. Lux knitted her brows with hatred and disgust; that woman had caused her so much suffering, pain, and torture. How could Katarina demand from her to do something for her at all? The revulsion, the contempt, the lack of choice, and the lust for revenge overwhelmed the Demacian. She wanted to see her dead; to kill her with her bare hands, if only she didn’t have this stupid collar around her neck, but could she kill Katarina without her magic? No. Katarina was much stronger and skilled than her and every effort to physically oppose the Noxian would be doomed before it had started. The bruises all over her body painfully reminded her of that. She gritted her teeth in frustration, helplessness, and hatred.

 

The mage suddenly pushed her entire body into the woman, pressing hard her lips onto the Noxian. Katarina, unprepared by the unexpected direction of strength, made a couple of steps backwards before she could manage to balance her standing position. However, it did not take long at all before she had grabbed her by the shoulders and had fervently included into the rough kiss. Lux shivered as she felt the assassin’s tongue tangling with hers; what she was doing was not at all intended to be a kiss. She was stubbornly pushing and pushing her mouth to Kat’s; her pretending of liking her actions could hardly be called that at all. Sporadically twisting tongue, which was escaping hers; stiffened mouth, curved into aversion lips, and teeth, which were persistently pressing harder and harder into the assassin. Nevertheless, Katarina continued deeper and deeper into her, making her way through Lux’s rigid, loathing motions. That was most certainly not the response that she wanted, but now it was all that she could have. The kiss became longer and longer, uninterrupted, breathless, lost and mingled between strong controversial emotions. It was at the same time passionate, numb, yearning, loathing, desiring, repulsive, lustful, intolerable, hopelessly lost in the illusion and yet stubbornly refusing to create it. The scarlet haired woman became more and more fervent. Tongue with tongue; shoving, wanting, consuming; sucking the moist on her skin, lips, between her teeth, inside…

 

A sudden piercing pain made Katarina abruptly push Lux off her, sending her a few steps away. The breathless Noxian gasped heavily looking angry and shocked at the bold girl before her. She hastily wiped out with two of her fingers the down lip of her opened mouth, as she stared dumbly at the blood on them. Katarina breathed hard a few more times, as suddenly she pierced her green eyes with meeting her blue ones. Lux trembled, but she remained looking at the woman daringly. She did not know why she bit Katarina; she knew that it would only infuriate the assassin more, that she would probably beat her up again for that, but she just wished to cause Katarina pain even a small one.

 

Katarina advanced to her, looking her at the same time infuriated and incomprehensibly. Lux wanted to step back, but her legs refused to move. Her cold green eyes were locked in hers. She stopped inches before her still trying to catch up her breath. The assassin could have punished her for that; she could have slapped her, kicked her, and forced herself inside of her objecting and writhing body. Katarina could have done all that… but all that was in her mind was the burning ecstatic feeling, which she had felt when Lux had so suddenly pressed herself to her. Yes, it was intended to be a stubborn, loathing, and hateful action, but she did not seem to care about that. In fact she believed she liked it even more than the former submissive, and yet lifeless kisses…

 

The assassin abruptly grabbed the back of her head, pulling Lux closer to her and thirstily shoving roughly her tongue into the slaves objecting mouth. Indeed, Lux did not expect that; she expected a curse, a threat, or a hit, but not that… She did not understand it- was there anything at all that she could do to make Katarina desire her any less? The iron taste of the assassins blood spread in her mouth, as the woman fervently pressed her lips with the mages, sucking the moisture out of them before pulling her head back from the mage.

 

"Mark my word, Lux," Katarina sneered spitefully, "from now on every time you do something different from what I want five people of yours will have slit throats. And I promise you, I would make sure that you would be able to see their faces when I bring their heads to your room." Katarina paused, taking a few moments staring at her resenting eyes. "Are we clear?" she drawled provokingly. Lux stared at the assassin hatefully, but the threats didn’t catch her attention, Katarina called her by her name for the second time. 

 

"Yes," the girl said after a pause with a hateful and disgusted note in her voice.

Katarina smirked content. Her emerald eyes libidinously slid down her body.

 

"And what do you think I want now?" she asked cynically, as she slowly looked back at the Demacians  face. Lux did not say anything. Her eyes were narrowed, and she was piercing at the woman with spite, wishing to be able to kill her just with a stare. She smirked again, as she leaned back to her and pressed slowly her lips to the mages. Katarina kissed her very lightly, but then stopped, waiting provokingly for her response. The mage painfully realized that she had no choice, but to give the assassin what she wanted. Her moistened lips were still on hers, as Lux closed her eyes and scarcely opened her mouth, pressing it to Katarina’s and then closing it again. That appeared enough to satisfy the scarlet haired woman, who kissed her deeper, fervently putting her tongue inside of her mouth and moving it ardently along her weak responses back. She took her face in her hands, spreading passionately and adoringly her fingers all over her pale, soft skin. Katarina kissed her again and again- hard; tenderly; fervently; and lovingly. She moved her hands down the Demacians neck, locks of hair, shoulders, arms, elbows, wrists…

 

"Put your hands on me," she ordered, pulling her tongue from the mages mouth for a second, and heavily gasping for air, and then continuing kissing her.

 

Lux shuddered with abhorrence, as immediately the first thing on her mind was to object the Noxian. But she did not… Luxanna slowly lifted her arms, as she placed her soft hands barely on the woman's shoulders. On the Noxians part, Katarina's arms eagerly surrounded her, pulling her closer to her body, and sliding her hands all over the girls back. Her fingers delightfully gripped the thin, white fabric of Lux’s nightgown between them, sensing the warmth of her skin beneath it. The assassin rubbed fervently her back, kissing her again and again, and receiving no more than just a few scarce and unwilling responses.

 

The Noxian hands traveled down her spine, keenly gathering more and more of the light fabric of her night-dress. She reached the down part of the mages waist as she pulled her pelvis closer to her. Katarina felt herself getting wet between her legs. Katarina kissed her again and again, pressing harder and harder to her. Her moistened lips separated from Lux, as she slowly traced with them the girls chin, neck, shoulders, and further down, leaving her skin wet behind it. Kat’s motions were becoming more fervent, passionate, and keen. Her hands grasped Lux’s buttocks, lifting her entire body upper to the woman, and she continued to pull the thin fabric around her. The Noxians head was now sunken in her bosom as she rubbed her nose, cheeks, and lips onto the Demacian’s warm, light skin. The pleasurable uneasiness between her legs grew more and more wet. It had been only a week since the last time she had the girl, but it felt so much more. Her entire body was begging her to have Lux; she wanted, desired, needed, and craved for every part of her. One of her hands slid down her hip, as the shortened skirt finished and she reached Lux’s bare flesh. She firmly grabbed and lifted her leg, sensing gratifyingly how her uncovered thigh slid closely up to her hip. Katarina’s aroused womanhood pressed  between her legs, and now only the layers of clothes was preventing her from just taking the girl.

 

Katarina lifted her head from Lux’s chest, gasping for air as she paused and looked at her resentful expression. So far she had complied with her orders and had done what she had told her. The mages hands were still on her shoulders, she was responding to her kisses (even though scarcely), and she had made Lux’s body to cling to her without any resistance. However, that did not seem enough at all. The Demacian was somehow still succeeding to remind Katarina of how much she despised and hated her. She sighed heavily in frustration.

 

In a second, Katarina had succeeded to carry her and drop her on the bed, as if she was nothing more than a rag-doll. She leaned over the slave, placing herself above her and staring intensely at her blue eyes. The assassin fervently pressed her lips to Luxs and shoved thirstily her tongue into the mages mouth. Her kiss was long, deep, devoted, and passionate, as for a response she received nothing more than a slight opening of her mouth and scarce moving of her tongue. She pulled from her, lowering down to her body, as her emerald eyes shifted to her bosom. Katarina’s hands fervently rubbed her breasts, as she grabbed the collar of Lux’s nightgown and impatiently started to unbutton it. The buttons finished a little below her breasts, as Katarina hastily removed the opened pieces aside, completely revealing for her delight Lux’s ample chest.

 

The Katarina's eyes shifted from her bosom to her face and her fixed-at-the-ceiling stare. After a pause she looked again at her chest and moved slowly her hand along the Demacians ribs and up to one of her bare breasts, as the assassin pressed her palm and spread fingers tightly to it. Katarina breathed deeply with excitement, as she traced with tongue her dried up mouth. The scarlet haired woman looked again at her unchanged position, as she lingeringly rubbed Lux’s breast.

 

"Beg me to have you," Katarina hissed with both coldness and a great desire.

 

Lux closed her eyes, as she gulped down her tears.

 

"Please, have me," she repeated mechanically.

 

The red haired assassin impatiently clutched her chin with her free hand, forcing her to look at the woman.

 

"Not like this," Katarina drawled with frustration, but surprisingly calm. "Tell it like you mean it."

 

"I beg you, shove your fucking toy in me," the mage talked back impudently and stubbornly.

Katarina smirked amused. It was not what she wished to hear, but she did not mind at all her dirty talking, she actually liked it. Katarina abruptly and roughly pulled her head up to the Noxian, as she kissed her deeply and violently. The assassin dropped Lux’s head down on the bed, as she fervently followed her, now directing and placing lustful kisses on her chin and neck.

 

"Tell me you need me," she panted heavily between the sucking motions all over her neck and the deep gasps for air.

 

"I need you," Lux said automatically.

 

Katarina moaned pleased, as her hand traveled across Lux’s body, but the mage was not paying attention of anything that was happening around her anymore.

 

"Say that you never want to be away from me," she commanded gasping after a few more kisses, as now her tongue was going between her breasts.

 

Luxanna's heart sank within her, she felt that Katarina always wanted her, yet she treats her like dirt.

She breathed heavily, as tears filled up her blue eyes. She remained wordless. That did not like to the assassin, who interrupted her lustful kisses over her breasts, however her green eyes remained fixed on them, as she hissed more spitefully:

 

"Say you never want to leave me!"

 

" _ I don't want to lie to you," _ Lux thought bitterly.

 

A hot tear rolled over her cheek. Lux numbly felt as the Noxian renewed her kisses over her. The mage breathed heavily in sorrow; it seemed as if she had just now realized what the words of Katarina meant. Love was not supposed to be broken up so easily, to be given up, and to be promised when knowing that it could not last forever.  As if Katarina could even understand what love is, still she wondered…

 

"Do you love me?" Lux heard herself asking out loudly.

 

Katarina suddenly ceased, pausing over her.

 

After a few seconds, which felt like a lifetime for both of them, the assassin slowly lifted her head and pierced her stunned eyes into Luxs. She stared at the golden haired Demacian with the vacant stare of an idiot, as the girl herself had not much more different expression.

 

The seconds were elapsing one after another, as the stilled moment in the room was getting longer and longer. Thousands of ideas got mixed up at once in the assassin's mind, as everything that she tried to say got stuck up in her throat. What was that- a new trick of Luxs; a new way to distract her; to get from her what the girl wanted; to escape her? To leave her? What games was she playing now? Did Lux mean it? What was she supposed to say; what did Lux want her to say? All that was restlessly repeating over and over again in her head; she wanted to spill it out, but she did not. Instead, she barely succeeded to produce with the coolest voice she achieved to make out:

 

"What have you just said?"

 

Lux swallowed hesitantly; what had she really said? All that painful reminding of her lost love; of the idea that she had realized that Katarina was wanting her just the way she was wanting to leave this hell; and the momentary comparison of the fact that now the Noxian was probably unintentionally telling her that she was wanting her forever in contrast of Garen’s betrayal- all that had overwhelmed Lux, making the question slip out of her lips. Considering all that over again, the mage realized that the question seemed inevitable in her mind, but did she really want to say it out loudly again?

 

"Do you love me?" Lux repeated more consciously, as she pierced her big, blue eyes straight at her green ones.

 

Katarina stared at her speechless. She had really asked that and she did not seem to let it go… She wanted an answer, but which one? The assassin frowned in confusion; the least she had expected from her was to ask that…

She opened her mouth to say something, but she ceased wordless. Her green eyes shifted restlessly from Lux’s face to her uncovered chest, and then back to her face. Katarina closed her mouth, staring at her intensely. The slave was lying underneath her almost naked to the middle, but why then she felt as the stripped one?

 

Suddenly, Katarina lifted and pulled herself off Lux, stepping on the floor. She stood up for a second paralyzed there, as she was still not letting the girl out of her sight. Then, she sighed heavily, succeeding to remove her stare from the golden haired Demacian and to look blindly at the opposite direction. It did not pass long before she shifted again her easy, now directing them down to herself, as she rigidly fixed up her clothes. Katarina barely glared at Lux once more, as she wordlessly headed to the door, opened it, left, and slammed it back, leaving the half-naked girl locked in the room again.

 

Katarina was spiteful as she was walking down the hall. Even when she knew Lux’s question would be tormenting her until she answered, she couldn’t answer her. Katarina should have hit her for asking that question, she enjoyed seeing the girls despair and somehow it made her own more bearable. Yet, she couldn’t get that question out of her head.

 

_ “Do you love me?” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What'd you think? Tell me below


	24. Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katarina confesses to Lux

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp this is what y'all been waiting for, enjoy!

Katarina marched wordlessly out of her house without having her breakfast or ordering anything to the servants, which was quite unusual for her. She was consumed in thoughts; she wished not to speak or to be disturbed by anyone. In her ears Lux’s unexpected question was repeating over and over again; her intonation of it, the words, her eyes... Katarina seemed to closely study and examine even the smallest part of those four syllables- _Do you love me?_ Did she? It seemed she had never truly thought about it…

 

Indeed, when she had taken Lux to Vera to heal her wounds the skinny woman had insisted that instead of just killing the girl she had gone through all that trouble simply because she loved Lux. But she had not agreed with Vera; in fact she had never before thought twice about that conversation…

 

_“I am just not ready to let her die," she recalled in her mind the dry excuse that she had given to the healer._

 

_"But is that not love?" Vera grunted teasingly…_

 

"Katarina," a loud voice interrupted the assassin's daze, as she saw an approaching Talon- so much for the wish not to be disturbed… "Yesterday I followed one of the targets sneaking back in the city; he led me straight to a house full of other rebels,” the male assassin said in one breath.

 

"Good, the price better be higher for each head," Katarina returned absent-mindedly.

 

"I wasn’t spotted as usual," he continued a little bit confused by the lack of reaction of his partner. "There were at least thirty, but it could be more. I heard one of them to be called their leader- his name was Syclin, Kylas, or something like this… He sounds like that mage leader that we gave aid to during their magic uprising. I was about to burn the entire house with them for an example of the others, but captain Garen ordered me not to not to strike yet. He said that you have to know about it first; the captain said something about that you might prefer just to kill them without burning them again or putting their heads on sticks since the walls are full… I told him that you would prefer to put their heads on spikes, but he insisted to inform you first."

 

"Very well," she mumbled distracted, as Talon stopped speaking and waited for Kat’s approval.

 

"Which one, Kat?"  the man asked confused.

 

"Yes, you are right," Katarina drawled, paying more attention, as she looked at the assassin. "The walls are full, and we have already understood that no matter of how much we try to push them out of the land or kill them, those vermin always find a way to increase their numbers. Honestly, Darius and Swain need to deal with this, we’re only killing this disease for them."

 

"So the only way is to set them on fire then?” Talon asked after the scarlet haired woman did not say anything for a while.

 

Katarina seemed completely consumed in something. She was looking blindly before her, as suddenly she shifted her head up and stared pensively to one of the house's windows, which was from the room, where the mage was.

 

"Indeed, the flames are the most certain way…" she mumbled, barely heard by the other as.

"So do you confirm that we should burn down the house with the Demacians inside?" Talon asked, still not understanding what his superior wanted.

 

 _The assassination of the rebels_ … of so many of them; that would most certainly be the answer of many of her problems. But how would Luxanna react to the news of the death of her people in that fashion… Katarina sighed in frustration- why did she cared at all; why she was constantly feeling the need to please that stupid girl; why is it she could not stop to think about Lux even for a second; why she was continuing to stare at the window to her? Was that what love felt like?

 

"No," the assassin said authoritatively, as she turned to the Talon, "If we burn it down with those pest inside there would be a high chance some could escape and it would provoke this rebellion further. The best option is to kill them off within the same day but separately before they suspect it. "

 

"Yes that would be our best option," the man automatically replied, confused more than ever.

 

There was a moment of silence between the two assassins, Talon noticed something was bothering her as he could tell by how she was breathing.

 

“Talon,” Katarina started without making any eye contact, “Why did you throw your slave in the arena?”

 

Talon eyes slightly widen and he appeared taken aback by that question. It was a random question to ask during their mission discussion, yet he answered anyways. “No important reason, I wanted to see how she was going to fight, I had no other interest in her,” Talon shrugged.

 

“No other reason? You could have tortured her, made her clean and cook for you, made her your pet, or even fuck her,” she drawled mechanically without thinking of anything she said.

 

Talon raised an eyebrow, “I am no sadist, I have no interest on inflicting pain on her or forcing myself on a dragon for my own sexual gratification. Also, I would have wanted a cat as a pet and not a dragon; even then we have servants in the manor…. I simply had no use for her and didn’t want to give her away to some pervert so I put her in the fighting arena, simple as that..” he finished. Talon stared at his partner for a while, he didn’t know if asking her what was wrong would offend her or not. He sighed heavily, “We need to focus on our work”.

 

Katarina snapped out of her thoughts and turned back to Talon, “You’re right, now where were we?”

 

 

**_*_ **

 

Luxanna spent the entire day locked in the room. It was not really something new; in fact in the recent couple of months she had spent more of her days in that manner. Nothing had changed, except everything…

 

Why she had to ask Katarina that? Did she really care? Would it change anything at all? No… Of course not. The mage hated her; Katarina had caused her so much humiliation, suffering, and pain that it was beyond any describable words. What difference would it make if Katarina had said that she loved her? None. But still, why she could not chase away the constant wondering of that Noxians wordless respond? Why had Katarina had not said anything? Did it mean that she did not care… did she love her or not. Why she had left; in one second she had been all over her, ready to claim her one more time, and in the next she had just left. Why are emotions so complicated? The Demacian knew more than well that neither her impudence nor her pleading had ever had such a drastic effect on Katarina, but why then four words did?

 

The entire day of the girl past consumed in such thoughts. Surely, she seemed to have completely forgotten the morning memories of Garen (not that she had stopped thinking of him, but he just did not appear to be of such an emergent importance as what had happened between her and the assassin). The seconds were turning into minutes, and the minutes into hours… Everything seemed to go very slowly and yet too fast. The night had come unexpected. Lux  wondered where the assassin had gone; probably on missions but what really worried her was that she was not sure if she hoped as usual never to see that woman again or the opposite…

 

Suddenly she heard steps from outside emerging, and her heart sank within her. She turned to the door paralyzed, unknowing what to expect. She knew it was Kat, but now what?

 

Katarina was not entering. She numbly stared at the door, which was leading to the girl. Throughout the whole day she was considering what she would say to Lux, but now when she was in fact so close of saying it everything seemed to vanish from her mind. She circled nervously the corridor, wandering all over it before she returned back to the same place in front of Lux’s room. Katarina sighed heavily as she leaned with her hands on the door and dropped her head lifelessly to the floor.

She had just decided that it was needless to mention her decision for the rebels to Lux…

 

Suddenly and very noisily the door opened, startling the golden haired Demacian (even though she was waiting for that moment for some time now). The Noxian stood up at the entrance. She did not have her weapons with her as she usually did to intimidate Lux, her face was even paler than before, the scar over her left eye appeared softer (if that was even possible) her scarlet hair were messy and disorder (yet beautiful), and along with her leather uniform were soggy and wet. Outside it had been pouring with rain for a couple of hours now, but seeing the assassin like that seemed to have made Lux realized it for a first time that evening.

 

For a brief second Katarina stared at her with obsessive and fiery emerald eyes. Lux was not wearing anymore the night dress from the morning; she was with the red gown and black surcoat- the first dress, which Katarina had bought for her and the only one left whole by now. Katarina rushed wildly to her, making her step a few steps back in horror and panic. Too late, she grabbed the girl firmly by the shoulders; there was no way to escape her now. The mage stopped breathing; all of a sudden she had become completely speechless before the woman. Only her enlarged blue eyes, which were intensely watching at the Noxian, seemed to be the only lively thing in her paralyzed body.

 

The assassin breathed heavily, not putting her eyes down from Lux. What did she think; what did Lux expected; what did she want? Was Kat supposed to ask her; was she supposed to care, or may be having her naked body beneath the assassin would be enough to put to an end all those controversial ideas in her head?

 

Luxanna soundlessly cried out through her teeth; Kat’s grip had become unbearably tight. Katarina automatically looked at her hands, as she loosened her hold from the girls arms.

 

The woman looked at Lux again; hungrily, desirably, yearningly, and yet confused. Her green eyes were restlessly running all over the Demacian before her. Suddenly she pulled Lux closer to her, as she locked her stare with the mage. She breathed heavily, as she leaned to kiss Lux, but stopped very close to her lips. She looked at her- the mage looked more terrified than ever. Katarina exhaled angrily, as she pulled back in frustration, but then again made a prevented way to her mouth, this time stopping somewhere on the middle between them. She seemed to struggle in confusion what to do. She closed her emerald eyes, as she gritted her teeth. All of a sudden, she turned towards the door, dropping one of her hands off Lux, but holding firmly her arm with the other. Katarina hastily pulled her to the exit, dragging the Demacian so harshly that she could barely manage not to fall down on her knees and in the same time to keep up with the Noxian.

 

Katarina left the guestroom in some kind of a frantic hurry. The assassin swiftly entered her own bedroom, as she was still not letting hold of the golden haired girl. The Noxian rushed madly to the fireplace, as she harshly pulled Lux’s arm, making her trail trippingly the rest of her body in front of the woman, as she pointed franticly the metal, dark Noxian crest of the helmet with two axe blades above the burning fire.

"Look at it," Katarina barked. She shook Lux roughly, "When I say look it means you fucking look!"

 

Lux slowly lifted her head, wishing the Noxian to stop hurting her.

 

"From the moment I saw you I prayed…," Katarina said in soft voice mingled in something between disgust and obsession.

 

Her emerald eyes were compulsively fixed on the frightened mage, who did not dare to look aside from the pointed crest. It was already dark outside, but the few lighted candles in the room were spilling their lively glow on the walls and ceiling, making a huge, dark shadow of the crest near it, it looked like the crest was coming to life and staring back at her. The Noxian did not look at the metal object even for once; she seemed completely consumed in the face of the girl. Lux was entirely brightened by the flames of the fireplace just before her, as if fiery fiends were playing all over her.

"I prayed," the assassin continued after a pause. "I’m not religious, I never looked to a higher power when I believed that whatever it was that I was feeling would pass, but it never did. I prayed that you would feel the fires of eternal suffering; to make you feel the burning torment that you made me feel," Katarina loosed her grip, but the mage remained stilled. "I was staring at the crest in day and night; persisting, begging and praying that someone would kill you and save me from this curse. I always thought of Demacians as pest but you made me rethink that and that scared me." the Noxian made a long pause, as she sighed heavily and then continued coldly: "But alas, the demon had crawled even into my prayers and pride, because I prayed as well for another thing. When Demacia fell and you were captured I begged that you would be mine… mine alone. The judgement of your fate before Swain and Darius was the perfect opportunity to get what I desired."

 

Katarina slowly reached to Lux’s face as she lightly took her chin and made the girl face her. The assassin stared at her big, blue and smoldering eyes, which felt as if they were seeing and scorching right through the Noxians soul.

 

"These are my thoughts, words, and deed…" she mumbled viciously and then continued: "I was looking at the crest the whole time, I was doubting the ways and lessons I grew up with over some girl in Demacia. But I felt that my life slipping away into some unknown world… It was unthinkable, it was treason, humility, but I could not get you out of my head. Could you ever imagine what suffering it is for a Noxian to feel this way for their enemy? You were the only image that I was seeing; for only you I was hoping and praying… for your death or your life with me…"

 Katarina suddenly stopped. She ran the fingers of her free hand through the girls golden hair, now grabbing her firmly with both of them. Katarina breathed for a moment, hesitating, but then closed her eyes and frantically leaned to the mage, pressing her lips and making a deep, passionate, and fervent kiss. Lux did not respond. Kat pulled off her breathless, as she rested her forehead on the girls.

 

"I was begging,” she gasped heavily. One of her hands impatiently removed away from her ear the golden and blazing locks of her hair, holding them back. Katarina slowly and obsessively slid her cheek over her, as Katarina closed her lips to Lux’s  ear. "I was begging for you to be sent to either your tomb or to my bed." The assassin wheezed out, as she paused. She pulled from Lux and stared again at her dreadful and accusing eyes. "But I must be honest here- I desired one of those paths far more than the other and we’re on that exact path, though not the way I had imagined."

 

All of a sudden Katarina grabbed and carried Lux fervently to her bed, dropping her on it. She pressed herself above Lux as she made another deep and rough kiss. Again there was no respond back. She moved from her lips as she directed to the girls neck and what was exposed from her shoulder and chest. Nothing; Lux was no more than a motionless corpse. The Noxian rose above her, looking at her wildly and in frustration. The mage was with close eyes and only a single tear, which had rolled over her cheek, was sparkling its way down.

 

Katarina gritted her teeth and clenched her fists. Suddenly she jumped off her, stepping back on the floor. She turned her back on the Demacian and furiously walked to her desk, which was at the opposite wall. Katarina slammed her palms hard on the wooden surface, which was full with papers and books. Her green eyes stared blindly through the window the raining sky as her fingers bent with rage, grabbing and rumpling the documents beneath it. She paused for a second, sighing bitterly, as she angrily pushed and tossed all that was in her hands and reach off the desk, noisily leaving the papers spread and fall down. The Noxian faced Lux again, who had sat at the edge of the bed and was following coldly and indifferently with her eyes.

 

"You never wanted any of this, did you?" the assassin drawled with surprisingly managed voice. “I know you were never the type of person that hated people, but you hate me with all your heart, don’t you?”

 

She smirked bitterly. Katarina begun slowly, but nervously to walk to the fireplace consumed in some kind of thoughts. She stopped near it as she stared wordlessly at the slave, who had pierced her blue eyes right at her, like an ocean consuming the assassin whenever she stares at her, begging to be taken.

 

"You won’t tell of this….," Katarina started with some kind of painful tranquility, "The moment I saw you fighting with your team I fought with all my strength the temptation, which felt like some curse and I have been cursed before… But your face, your hair, your smile, and your body, which you were revealing so well with all your magic and fighting skills, made my efforts doomed before they have even started… I tried to disregard, to overlook all the delicious shape of your body, but how could I? I was completely fascinated, charmed, bewitched, and damned. It felt like that Fox woman’s charming but more intense."

 

"And then you had to make it worse- you fought me so that your team could have an advantage; to make me desire you even more… When I could not just ignore you whenever I saw on the battlefield. But that was even of lesser use- no matter of where you were, of where you were hiding, you were always next to me… Before my eyes, in my thoughts, during my restless nights, in my dreams and desires; close to my ear, whispering delightfully all those pleasures, which I had before forbidden to myself, and which I believed were sleeping deep inside me…" she paused as she took a deep breath, and then continued more obsessed and more doomed:

"I knew you were Demacian and of the worst kind, I know it still… but did I care; do I care? No," her green eyes moved restlessly away from Lux, as she made a couple of random steps before she stopped moving and continued: "You have been mine and yet you have never been mine…" Katarina looked straight at the confused Demacian.

 

"The first time I saw you I wished to reject all my beliefs and loyalty for one night with you; the first night I was with you I felt how the Liandry herself was surrounding me, having me, and burning me… And yet I wanted you more than ever. But my want to you was a desire of humility, of torment… of lust."

 

The scarlet haired Noxian looked blindly aside, avoiding Lux’s eyes. She remained silent for a long time as if she was struggling what to say. Never had Lux ever seen a Noxian so….vulnerable.

 

"Have I ever felt something similar than wanting a Demacian or even a person as much as I wanted you? she finally said with a low and restless voice. Katarina stared at her numb expression: "I have not," she drawled with fire in her eyes, and then directed them to the floor.

 

"When I saw of you that first night I was alone you appeared to me as an illusion; or a dream, which a human can realize that it is only a fantasy, but still my heart is tortured by the disappointment of never being able to have it. And even now, after all that has happened between us, that pain is not ceased in me, but the opposite- the weight, the torment, the agony, and the suffering in my chest is more than you can ever imagine…" she paused. The assassin still did not seem able to make eye contact with the mage. “I thought taking you as a slave would make me no longer feel this way….that was a mistake. I did enjoy seeing you suffer and I wanted you to make you miserable for all of this.”

 

Katarina circled randomly the room, before she stopped again near the fireplace and sighed heavily. The Demacian was neither saying anything nor moving herself from the sitting position at the end of the bed.

 

"I know I have done things to you," she said, staring the burning fire, "many horrible things; I know that I have hurt you in many ways; and I know you could only hate me for this; you want me dead for all I have done to you...but I fooled myself that I could just have you and then forget you; I believed that after conquering you your temptation would work no more over me. But alas, you are my temptation, my weakness, lust, treason, and my perdition. Weakness is looked down upon in Noxian society, even my great masters despise weakness. I enjoyed others suffering to hide my own weakness, I never wanted to be weak. Only with one look you have succeeded to make me the weakest Noxian who ever lived; to torture me, to make me feel blissful, and I as proud Noxian could do nothing against it but only to beg you for more of it."

 

The assassin sighed heavily as she shook her head:

"But it is never enough," her green eyes moved from the fireplace, as she stared at the floor before her. "I doomed myself in this suffering, and yet all that I can think is you… A stupid Demacian; a Crownguard; an enchanter; a sorceress; a light mage; a supernatural being; a spy; an angel; a temptress, a seductive goddess of light, or even a celestial being… It is you who are all those things, but for me you are just a torturer of my miserable existence; I never understood what love was… I readily sacrificed my pride and suffer in the eternal flames for you, but I don't want to be alone there anymore…"

 

Katarina lifted her emerald eyes, locking them straight at Lux’s. Her stare was full with obsession, torment, and anguish of some painful realization.

 

 

"Yes, Luxanna, I do love you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that she admitted it, I wonder what will occur next ;)  
> stay tuned!


	25. Unknown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lux's thoughts and actions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do spoil you guys haha, enjoy

_Luxanna_ _was more than a pretty girl; she was beautiful, the dream of every reasonable and having eyes person. She knew that and she had more than once benefitted from the foolishness and the superficiality of the people around her. And they did nothing but to admire her, secretly and not so secretly to desire and court her. She had been cherished and appreciated for her beauty ever since she could remember herself despite being a mage in a society where magic is looked down upon. And yet, only two women in her entire life of adoration had ever said to her "I love you."_

 

The bedroom of the assassin was dark, stilled, silent, and motionless. Second after second was elapsing hollowly one after another. Most of the candles in the room had been long ago burned up, and now the main source of light was coming from the fireplace, which with its last flames was brightening up everything around with dark shades of orange and red. However, the room was remaining rather cold and dark. It was not stopping to pour outside from hours now as the blunt sound of the beating rain drops was all that was ringing in the ears of the two motionless figures in the room. The fire was abating more and more, leaving from its former greatness only heated and crackling red embers behind. With the ceasing of the fire the light gradually became to fade as well, but nothing else seemed to change. Drop after drop; persisting, constant, echoing, and not weakening the noisy sound of the splashing rain outside, which seemed more alive than anything else around, was as if equally measuring the elapsing moments of an endless time.

 

_ I do love you. _

 

Nothing had changed since then; after the Noxian’s last words the room had become entirely dead.

Katarina was still standing near the fireplace with a motionless stare towards the mage. Lux on her part was still sitting on the edge of the bed resembling a stone statue, whose eyes were fixed on her green ones with a mixture of indifference, apathy, reproaching, and sorrow. Time was passing by, but nothing except the fading light from the candles and the fireside was changing.

 

The assassin was intensely watching and observing the stilled girl, as if waiting to study even the tiniest motion that she might produce, but she did none. And Katarina just stood up there- desperately wanting her to react and in the same time feeling the urge to tell her so much more. Words of kindness and spite were wildly spinning and making her head to feel as if it would explode. Katarina was not finished yet; there were still so much more untold things that she needed to let out from her mind; so much more confusion and certainty, rage and affection, detest and love…

 

Katarina's lips were burning up to speak and destroy the unbearable silence, but she could not; as if everything that she wanted to say was sticking up in her throat; as if her mind was no longer master of her body. She was blindly staring at Lux, losing all her senses and sinking in an ocean of painful emotions. What she had just said; why she had said it? Katarina certainly had not planned it; she had not planned any of that at all. It was just as if she was thinking out loud and she could do nothing to shut herself. Did she mean what she had said? Of course she did, she would not have said it otherwise. And yet, the tranquility of finally confessing to herself and coming to peace with her own feelings to the Demacian slave was substituted with the excruciating anxiety of seeking and awaiting for the girls reaction.

 

Katarina loved her, but the moment she had said it she was instantly regretting for her words. The assassin had completely exposed herself to her slave; she had told Lux all the sufferings of her pride; she had confessed her greatest weakness- not lust, but love; and with all that she had willingly thrown a slave at Lux’s feet. But there was so much more to tell; so much more to confess… Katarina wished to take back all of her words. Was the best way to make Lux forget these words is to get LeBlanc to erase her memory as she offered? Should she do that? But she desired to continue exposing all of her torment and frustration to the mage, too. She could do neither of that.

 

Katarina wanted more than anything else to say how sorry she was; to drop on her knees and to beg for Lux’s forgiveness; to plead miserably for her mercy the way a slave seeks it from their owner. And yet, no matter of how dazed she was, the scarlet haired assassin was clearly seeing Lux’s indifferent, scorching, and frozen blue eyes, which were soullessly pierced at her, even though Kat’s expression was no more different than hers. She was not delusional; she knew better- after all that she had done to Lux regret and words of love would do nothing to change it. Lux still hated her and most likely wanted to kill her for making her life a living hell.

 

Nevertheless, the assassin could do nothing, but wait. Katarina was more than desperately, madly, and obsessively clung into the stilled moment of awaiting her response.

Luxanna suddenly shifted her head, moving away her blue eyes from the Noxian and directing them down to the floor and her feet. She could no longer stare at the woman; she could no longer be motionless and wordless when so many thoughts were torturing her mind. The simple shift of her eyes was the first move made from some long time now, and she was more than sure that had not gone unnoticed by the intense look of the assassin.

 

The room was still light enough so Lux could see fairly well the spot on the floor, which she seemed so carefully to observe, but the mage was not really paying any notice of what was before her… She had received the answer of her question; the girl was clearly remembering that she was the one who had started all these when she had asked Katarina earlier in that day whether she loved her. She remembered all that, but from some time now her mind seemed to struggle to recall why she had demanded something like that from her in the first place…Nevertheless, she knew now something that she wished she never did. Of course it did not do any difference; of course there was nothing Katarina could do or say to make her hate the Noxian any less. Why would a few sorrow filled words make Lux forget the torture the Noxian put her through? Katarina raped her; tortured her; mutilated her with a pipe; forced her brother to rape her, and made her watch the arena fight, nothing will change her hatred for the assassin. And yet, her mind could not stop repeating over and over again of Katarina’s words. Words which she had heard only one time before, but she had convinced herself they were not sincere but only for comfort.

 

Involuntary Lux wondered how the same phrase can sound and mean so different things when said by different people. When Shyvana had told her that she loved her the half dragon had said it lightly, perhaps mechanically, but tenderly and making her feel warmth and affection, but now she feels sadness in her heart. Of course she was not feeling that now when she recalled the Garen’s words; the mage was feeling betrayal and lies, but also the foolish hope, for which she reproached herself, that her brother might be true to her and come back to save her. No, that was just delusions…

The girl sighed heavily, as she was still not daring to move her stare from the floor. She had heard for a second time the statement of love, but it felt so much more different. How could words of affection at all sound so dark, hopeless, and tormented? Luxanna was not looking at the scarlet haired assassin anymore but she was seeing over and over again her obsessive look and bitter voice when she had answered her to a question, which was never supposed to be asked. Shivers were running all over her, but she could not stop thinking about it; about every accusation and wretched confession that Katarina had made to her that evening.

 

_ "I knew you were Demacian and of the worst kind, I know it still… but did I care; do I care? No," _

 

_ “Only with one look you have succeeded to make me the weakest Noxian who ever lived; to torture me, to make me feel blissful, and I as proud Noxian could do nothing against it but only to beg you for more of it." _

 

The Demacian suddenly lifted her head looking automatically at the window in front of her. The rain was still pouring heavily outside. She listened at the sharp and noisy sound numbly. Even when Katarina wanted to tell her that she loved her she was doing nothing more than proclaiming that she was guiltless and Lux was to blame. Was that what she believed love was? Her love was only humiliating, hurting, and causing her nothing but misfortune, and yet somehow there was no doubt in her that Katarina's confession of love was far more sincere and true than the one of her beloved and her brother. That made her curious what kind of “love” Katarina had in her childhood.

 

Lux very slightly turned and looked with the corner of her eyes the still motionless Noxian near the fireside. She instantly looked down at the floor again. The girl knew more than well that her reaction to the speech was all she was waiting for. She swallowed and closed her eyes; the burden of everything that had happened that day and the memories of the past sufferings felt rushing violently all over her. Katarina had done so much evil to her; she had beaten her so many times she lost count; she had threatened her over and over again until she had finally surrendered be a sex corpse to the Noxian; Katarina had brutally taken from her the dignity of both her virginity and ever since she had been penetrating, molesting, and abusing her every time she wanted. And for her cruelties towards her Lux had received nothing more but more excruciating pain when the proof of the assassin’s lustful and forceful acts that mutilated her, for which she had to have her uterus removed she had to suffer. She would never have children because this monster could not control her temper. Her body had probably underwent through all kinds of awful tortures, which she had never before imagine possible.

 

Lux stared at the floor again as she added to all those horrible memories the very recent ones of before one week when Katarina’s rage had left her body bruised and hurting even now. And yes, now… such a shocking contrast on the background of all these… Now, the torturer, the assassin, the Noxian, the merciless monster was saying that she loved her slave. How was she supposed to react on something like that? How could she ever believe that monster, how could she ever care?

 

The golden haired girl sighed heavily, overwhelmed with the heavy weight in her chest of detest, sorrow, pain, and yet the bitter feeling of realizing that the assassin truly meant her words.

The girl dazedly put her feet more steadily on the ground as she very slowly lifted herself from the sitting position on the bed, feeling not lightly all of her aching and harmed muscles. Her blue eyes were still stubbornly observing the floor before her, as her entire head was lifelessly bent down. Lux blindly watched her feet as she made step after step slowly coming to the fireplace, but stopping herself near the end of it, far from Katarina, so that the golden orange embers and the rest of the wide stone fireside was all well seen between them. In Lux’s opinion it complimented the assassin’s scarlet hair very nicely, not like she’d ever tell her. The Demacian was still looking at the floor, but Katarina's eyes had very carefully and obsessively stared at her throughout every motion that she had made and were now burningly pierced at her motionless body, which was standing as a stone statue before the assassin. Lux had begun again clueless; the shift from the long paralyzed position to the simple standing and the making of a few steps had made pretty fresh in her mind and body the pain from the bruises and the other brutal traumas that the Noxian had caused her a week before.

 

_ "I know I have done things to you, many horrible things; I know that I have hurt you in many ways; and I know you could only hate me for this; you want me dead for all I have done to you… “. _

 

The girl slightly lifted her head, as she could now barely see the painfully familiar black assassin uniform.  Oh yes, she hated Katarina; she never hated anyone, but it was even more than that- she despised, loathed, and longed for Katarina’s death. What difference did it make that Katarina had realized her terrible deeds to Lux? She had not even tried to regret for them; she had just stated that she knew about them and even enjoyed them. For a second Lux imagined rushing to Katarina and slapping her with all her strength. She imagined bursting into tears and curses; punching her over and over again and viciously laughing and ridiculing all her pitiful words. She wished she never had this stupid collar on...

 

The bedroom remained completely silent, with the only exception of the crackling embers in the fireplace and the noise from the outside pouring rain. The two turned to each other figures did resemble nothing more but frozen statues.

 

_ “The first night I was with you I felt how the Liandry herself was surrounding me, having me, and burning me… And yet I wanted you more than ever.” _

 

Lux succeeded to pull herself out of the numb state, as she realized that she had been standing frozen there for some really long time now.

 

_ "Have I ever felt something similar than wanting a Demacian or even a person as much as I wanted you? "I have not". _

 

Why had Lux could not stop repeating over and over again of Katarina’s words? She was not supposed to listen to that woman; to care about what she was saying; to remember it…

 

_ "When I saw of you that first night I was alone you appeared to me as an illusion; or a dream, which a human can realize that it is only a fantasy, but still my heart is tortured by the disappointment of never being able to have it” _

The mage, still with a head down, lifted gradually and numbly her hands, as her trembling fingers reached the front laces of the black surcoat of her dress.

 

What was she doing? Was she even aware; was she even at herself? Had she intended to do that when she had stood up from the bed at first place? What was  _ that _ she was doing? Had she completely lost her mind; had she forgotten? The girl automatically took tightly the thin laces between her fingers, as she pulled down the one and after that the other, slowly untangling them. She was still blindly staring at the floor as the surcoat opened into two pieces once it was no longer held together. The Demacian's hands mechanically grabbed at it, numbly stripping it off her shoulders and then letting it freely to slide down her back and to drop on the floor.

Now Lux was only with the red dress beneath the black surcoat. She was still not losing sight of the floor as after a brief pause her trembling hand grabbed the neckline of the gown near her shoulder, intending to pull out her other arm from the sleeves dress.

 

Suddenly Katarina placed her hand over lux, making her stop what she was doing. Luxanna shivered as she realized how close she had gotten to her.

 

"What are you doing," the assassin asked dually with her usual cold voice, which however had some intonation of anxiety that the mage had never heard before. Those first uttered words, which broke the stilled silence, echoed over and over again in the years of the girl, who did not know whether her sudden touch or the question that followed made Lux startle more.

 

Lux very faintly and slowly started to lift her head up, but stopped in the middle of it unable to face Katarina. She glared blindly at the black leather jacket before her, as she breathed heavily.

 

"What does it look like," Lux said far quieter than her, but it was remarkable how she had succeeded to suppress all her tears and urges of sobs, leaving on the surface only a numb and daze expression.

 

"Why?" Katarina asked breathless after a long pause, in which she was still holding her hand to her shoulder.

 

The golden haired girl found enough strength to lift her blue eyes boldly at her as she said rather cynically:

 

"Does it matter?"

 

The assassin observed speechless her cold expression, which by all means was expressing her great hatred and detest to Katarina. Then what were her actions supposed to be? Katarina sighed deeply as she let go of her hand, leaving it to fall freely down her body. She did not move any further. Now they were very close to each other, wordless, motionless and intensely gazing at each other. Face to face their locked stares seemed entirely to consume and to be consumed by the other's eyes. Silence was more than oppressing; it was heavy, deep, and tormenting, as if it by itself was preventing them to utter. An eternal stillness, wondering, hesitation, and indecisiveness were mingling with the raging fires of the painful desire to just put Kat’s burning lips on hers, but the assassin did not. After all that she had told her she just craved Lux to want her, however her wants seemed now a greater mystery to Katarina than ever before.

 

Katarina slowly placed her right hand over Lux’s right shoulder, feeling a great anxiety of just touching her. The mage was continuing to stare at her motionless. May be encouraged by something in her blue eyes or may be just couldn't restraining the need to hold Lux in her arms anymore, Katarina caressed gently and scarcely her cheek with her fingers and palm, as she slid her other hand along Lux’s collarbone and neck. The trembling fingers on her neck progressed further, as she ran them through her golden hair and grabbed tenderly her scalp. Her big blue eyes were not separating from her green ones, but she did by no means change her expression.

 

Katarina observed her as a hawk; obsessively, anxiously, longingly, cravingly, passionately; and yet no matter of how well she had her in her grips she seemed to hesitate. The Noxian slowly leaned towards her, but stopped for another second, restlessly studying with her green eyes every part of Lux’s  face. Katarina sighed deeply as the pressure to act overcame the one to watch.

 

The moment the assassin's lips pressed the mage's, she felt a wave of both releasing and anxiety to run through her. The sensation was at the same time gratifying and tormenting. It was as if a whole eternity had been passed since she had tasted her for the last time; as if her lips were water or a gasp of air for the wretched one who had been struggling of not possessing those so vital things of the human survival. So longing, passionate, and needing was this simple touch of lips, and yet the thought of her rejecting it was more than unbearable. Katarina slightly kissed her; a kiss, which was not at all taken indifferently by the mage who responded barely and yet agreeably to her. Encouraged, Katarina slid hungrily and ardently her tongue in Lux’s open mouth, and as she pulled even closer her head to the woman, Kat’s motions became more fervent, but still tender.

Lux's body was completely paralyzed, but her mouth was barely, but compliantly following Katarina’s passionate kisses. She did not dare to move, and yet somehow she could not refuse the woman either. All that time of suffering and torture; all that time in which Katarina had been shoving her shameless tongue between her objecting lips; had she forgotten them all? No, of course not; how could she? She was feeling betraying her own principals and losing herself into something dark, ill, and perverted.

 

The Demacian finally found the strength to lift her numb limbs and as she placed her hands on Katarina’s chest she abruptly pushed herself off the Noxian, stepping a few steps backwards. For a second her enlarged blue eyes stared at her puzzled green ones, but she instantly directed her head to the floor, unable to face the Noxian any further. She breathed heavily, trying to recollect her thoughts, but...

 

_ “Yes, Luxanna, I do love you” _

 

echoed solemnly over and over again in her mind.

The confused girl looked at the assassin hesitantly, and then directed her uncertain eyes to the bed in the room. Without saying anything she slowly walked to it; carefully placing herself seated on the edge of it near the pillows before she finally gathered the courage to lift her eyes back to the Noxian. Katarina, who was still standing near the fireside and who had not move much ever since she had pulled herself off the woman, was observing Lux now with an appearance that somehow expressed bewilderment, surprise, hope, bleakness, and yet the best manageable composure at the same time.

The Demacian's eyes looked aside, unable to be locked at her burning ones anymore, as she wished to break the awkward stillness.

 

"I still have to keep up my promise for the night you let me go outside, don't I?" Lux whispered, sounding spiteful, reproachful, and yet somewhat embarrassed and inviting. “I am a slave afterall”.

 

To hear Lux reminding Katarina of her own base ways, which she had exercised on Lux to make her respond to her passions was not at all what the assassin wanted to hear right now. Katarina felt bitter guilt to fill up her chest as her green eyes wrestled on and off her. She spoke up after a pause:

 

"I do not want you to pretend with me".

 

Something in her voice, which sounded regretful and genuine, made the girl's stare meet again her. Lux felt more than awkward; she honestly did not know how to react on that statement. She did not know why she was doing anything of what she was doing that night or whether at all she herself planned to pretend or not.

 

"I know you don’t," the vague words escaped her lips, as she felt that it was all that she could say concerning that matter.

 

However, the untold emotions were all well described between their locked eyes, where the assassin's desires met their consent in the big, blue, and yet sad eyes of the slave.

After another stilled moment of hesitation, Katarina advanced to the bed, sitting close to the girl (but not without leaving her some reasonable space between them), as she was not looking away from her face even for a second. She stared passively at Lux as if awaiting her to react, give Katarina permission, or even just to suggest her what she desired her to do. Indeed, Katarina was entirely, body and soul, burning and craving to touch her again; to embrace, taste, love, and have her, but the unhappy need to have all those pleasures given willingly had reached its peak.

 

She was wordlessly piercing her fiery and obsessive eyes in Luxs, which were as well returning her with a stare. However, the mage’s look was different; it was confused, naïve, sad, and embarrassed. The girl had at that moment such an odor of inexperience and innocence around her that if it was not the scarlet haired Noxian herself who had taken from her virginity and innoncence she would have been convinced that her body had never known the impurities of the flesh. Nevertheless, the statue of modesty was continuing her motionless glare; neither inviting nor refusing the assassin.

 

Finally, Katarina slowly lifted her arm and caressed her cheek scarcely with the palm of her hand. Her skin felt more than precious, dear, and loved; however Lux almost immediately directed her eyes down in awkwardness, making the tender motions to stop. She paused for a brief moment, sighing lightly, but then little by little she shifted her head at the opposite direction of Katarina, now facing the stone wall behind the bed, as her body gradually followed her. As she was now seated with her back to him, Lux (still with bent head) delicately lifted her arms, directing them above her shoulders, gathering unhurriedly the volume locks of golden hair in her fingers, removing them from her back and neck, and placing them on the one side of her face and collarbone. By doing so, laces of her red dress, which were crossed on her back revealed before the view of the assassin.

 

The permission was given, and yet the intense atmosphere was not getting any better. After a brief pause the girl sensed the cold fingers of the assassin reaching and touching her exposed skin a little bit below her neck. Lux involuntary shivered as her breathe ceased. There was something entirely wrong and ill, which was weighting in her chest; something bad, which was eating her up from inside and it was making her feel guilt and filth for even the slightest offering and submissiveness to the woman.

 

Katarina's fingers became very slowly, but firmly to run down Lux’s spine, as her palm as well closed to her back, passing one by one the crossed laces of her dress. The mage’s heart became to pulsate faster and faster as she closed her eyes and unintentionally gave in to her other senses. Her mouth felt dry and tasteless; the smell of ember from the fireplace had filled up her lungs; the noise of the pouring rain, which was now accompanied with loud thunders, was ringing into her ears; but all that was just fading away before the awareness of Katarina’s touch on her back. The anticipation of every move of the Noxian was as if reminding her of all the horrors that she had done to her, but all at the same time she sensed an unhappy feeling, which was making her heartbeat to increase and her face to flush with embarrassment at the teasing pleasure.

 

The assassin had reached the lower part of her spine where the two crossed laces were joined in a simple bow. Her other hand lightly held the mages waist as she untangled the joined laces. Her hand trembled, but it did not take long before the crossed ties became to be slowly taken out and loosened, as the two pieces of the back of the Demacian's dress begun to reveal more and more of her soft flesh underneath it. Katarina slid her fingers between the cloth, desiring to touch and feel as much as she could from the delightful, soft skin of the girl. Still holding the girl with her other hand to the waist she emerged closer to her, as at the same time she was still exploring more and more of her uncovered back. Katarina’s fingers, palm, and wrist became tangled between the red laces of the dress and her flesh; hermotions were eager and passionate, and yet somewhat restrained. The occasional lightning from the outside thunders and rain was exposing before her enlarged emerald eyes more of the delightful view and her hunger for Lux was raging in her unbearably. But the created tension between them, a result of all revealed, confessed, and even of the untold truths that had taken place that day, was preventing Katarina from devoting herself entirely to her urges.

 

Katarina's attention shifted to Lux’s tender neck and by now almost entirely exposed shoulders, longing to spill all of her restrained passion on the soft flesh in the forms of yearning and deep kisses, sinking into the skin teeth and fingers, sucking, and yet even more unrestrained acts, which however were not intended to harm her, but rather to give her forbidden pleasures of ecstasy. Nevertheless, instead of that she just indecisively leaned to Lux and printed a soft kiss on her nape, scarcely retrieving after that, as her head remained very close to the mage. The Demacian barely flinched, fixing her shy eyes on a point somewhere down her legs and sensing Katarina’s breaths on her skin. Trembling with a mixture of excitement and awkwardness beneath every tender motion that the assassin made upon her, Lux let herself to be caressed and kissed again and again all over her neck and shoulders, which were giving her a teasing delight. Katarina's lips were not separating from her light flesh, as gradually both of her hands left their former occupations and laid gently upon Lux’s exposed part of her shoulders. The Noxian slid them to the loosened side of her dress, as she started so slowly and hesitantly to pull both of her sleeves down her arms that if Lux had made the slightest remark of objection she would have stopped herself immediately. Katarina had stripped her fully to her elbows (as the cloth from her front and back was as well falling down), when she paused. Not aware of why she had done that, Luxanna numbly directed one of her arms to the other, intending to pull from it completely her sleeve, but her hand touched her which was still on her elbow. Blushed and with great awkwardness the girl grabbed a little bit below the red sleeve pulling it out of her arm. She did the same with her other sleeve, remaining completely naked to her waist. She sighed lightly as she barely turned her sight to Katarina.

 

The scarlet haired assassin was looking at her exposed back, neck, shoulders, and arms with guilt. With every flash of lightning from the outside storm the Noxian was discovering more and more of the blue, purple, and yellow swellings and bruises all over Lux’s revealed flesh. Was she indeed the reason for all of them? Her hands dropped from Lux, as she felt too great of a shame and blame to touch Lux. Katarina backed up a little bit from her as she stared at the girls wounds numbly. Of course she was more than well aware of what she was doing to the Demacian when she caused her all that pain and suffering one week ago; of course there was still some rage left in her which was continuing to feel jealousy and great annoyance whenever recalling Lux’s actions, but the guilt that she was undergoing when seeing the consequences of her rage was unexplainably for her present more than anything else in that moment.

 

Luxanna, who had barely looked at the woman, returned her head back down to her legs, which were now covered not only with the skirt of the dress, but also with the striped top from it. She hesitated for a moment, but her actions and thoughts had lost long ago any sense and reason. The girl shifted her body again, as now her seating posture and her face turned back to the assassin. Almost instantly as she stared at Katarina’s serious and dark expression she felt blushing, as chills of shame ran through her entire body. Without thinking the half-naked girl automatically put her arms over her breasts, as her blue eyes were awkwardly wondering all the way from the Noxians face to down the floor and back up. The golden haired girl had realized more than well that the objects of Kat’s numb attention were her bruises, which she had herself afflicted to Lux not long ago and even the past scars all over her body. Lux succeeded to keep her eyes at her for more than a second, clearly recognizing in her serious stare remorse, guilt, and shame as well. Katarina was remaining wordless, but only by glaring at her Lux could tell how much she was guilty; as if she was trying to tell her that, and yet knew better of how hollow the words would sound. But did she wish to hear Katarina apologies; was she ready for her numerous ill memories to be revived again only to be soothed with half-told and useless for her utterings of regret? No.

 

With a deep inhale the mage got closer to her, sensing the increasing of Katarina’s heartbeat. She agitatedly lifted her head, locking her blue eyes in the woman. Without further expanding the awkwardness, the girl removed from her naked breasts her arms, as she put them lightly on the Noxians shoulders and placed even more barely her lips onto hers. A respond to her soft kiss was quickly given back, as Katarina pressed slightly firmer her mouth, moistening it with her tongue. Another and another kiss followed, each of which was becoming a little bit more confident and deeper for the two of them. The scarlet haired assassin’s hands slid passionately (but very cautiously) along her completely naked back; she could not forget so easily for her bruises, but she could not as well refuse the pleasure of the offered fruit. Katarina pulled Lux closer to her, entirely embracing her naked torso with her arms; however still forbidding herself to give in completely to her instincts. Katarina kissed her again and again, doing nothing further than concentrating on her deep motions of her tongue and the hold of her back.

 

The Demacian suddenly shied away from her, breaking up the kisses, and looking again with awkwardness somewhere down as her stare wrestled between the black jacket of the assassin's  and the black cloth beneath it. Lux’s hands detached from her shoulders, as trembling she directed them to her throat. Nervously her fingers unzipped the jacket from the way, as anxiously they became to unzipped her black cloth. With obvious uneasiness and timidity she succeeded to undo the rest of them before she could no longer control the fast beating of her heart, the shortage of air in her lungs, and the wavering of her fingers. Lux had focused her eyes and her entire attention at the next button, as suddenly the hands of the Noxian, which took tenderly Lux in her, startled and left her motionless. After a pause she mechanically moved her arms away from Katarina, dropping them down. Still not separating her sight from the assassin’s clothes she observed numbly as Katarina gradually opened the rest of it all the way down, leaving the two black pieces of cloth fall freely aside and to reveal her breast and tattoos and pants underneath them.

 

Lux's eyes were fixed in front of her, where her attention was taken by the red and still fresh traces of scratches on the assassin’s breast- the only mark of pain that she had succeeded to leave on the Noxian and which acted as a prove of her resentment, only-capable-revenge, and resistance against all the numerous physical traumas that she had printed upon Lux’s far weaker body, still it did compare to the scars on Katarina’s body from her missions. She watched the marks in complete state of daze as one of her hands uncertainty reached to the flesh-wounds. The girl put her delicate, but trembling fingers lightly on them and begun to trace each of the scratches from their beginning to their end. She was entirely occupying herself with the view and the sensation of her outlining path, as her fingertips were sensuously passing across Kat’s tan skin, red wounds, scars, abs, tattoos, and her breast. Lux could see and feel Kat’s lungs rising and falling heavily, and even though her look was following her hand she was sensing more than well Katarina pierced in her eyes.

 

The last of the traced red marks finished a little bit above her floating ribs as the mage paralyzed herself when she had reached its end. She swallowed scarcely, gathering enough strength to look again at Katarina’s face. She did; her blue and full of some kind of innocent embarrassment eyes met her green fervent ones. Katarina was just observing her, as if provoking her to continue her touches over her, but also at the same time too undecided whether Lux would desire her. With locked stares the mage indecisively relaxed not only the tips of her fingers, but the rest of her hand too over Kat’s flesh. Her trembling and unease palm slid over the Noxians abs and tattoos and proceeded further down as the sensation of cloth suddenly startled her and made her automatically look down to her hand again. Lux had reached her pants. Luxanna looked awkwardly at Katarina, blushing as her fingers lightly slid over the dark cloth and advanced to her loins. Her restless eyes traveled between the assassin’s face, chest, and further down, as she felt the woman arousing beneath her shaking hand. She withdrew it, looking down at Kat’s crotch and then up to her green eyes.

 

Full with uneasiness and discomfiture, Luxanna backed away from her, shyly bending her head down at the process. A deep sorrowful sigh left her chest, when she looked back to the rest of the bed and tossed aside the cover, leaving only the white sheets beneath it. The mage started to move further in it, as with a dose of clumsiness, dictated by her nervousness, the golden haired girl positioned herself sitting on the bed. She cast unease glimpse at Katarina, letting after it her back to fall on the sheets and her head on the pillow behind her. Lux was now lying on the bed half-naked with eyes fixed on the ceiling; a heart racing wildly; and breathlessly waiting in confusion what was to follow, similar to an excited by the fear but paralyzed with horror lamb.

 

Katarina observed her motionless as if studying in details every feature of her expression, posture, and how they so strangely contraindicated with what it seemed Lux’s actions to offer her. The awkwardness and uneasiness written on her face was as well surging into the assassin, however her appearance (except her fiery eyes) was rather dark and serious. Part of Katarina wanted to tell Lux that she did not have to do what she was doing; she wished to have the strength to get up and leave her at peace for the night... However, she doubted that she would have another so close to intimacy chance with her; the Noxians desires and physical needs rather than her considerations were what was urging her to grasp strongly even at the little suggested by the mage.

 

Katarina, still seated but turned more to her by now, placed both of her hands at the sides on Lux’s stomach a little bit above her waist. The girl trembled at the touch of her skin of the assassin’s fingers, but she remained still. Katarina drew her palms slowly down her flesh, advancing more and more to where the remained cloth of her dress was starting. Katarina reached it; throughout the whole time and continuing the assassin was not letting side of her expression, which was pretty much the same unease one; however her breaths had started to be more irregular and heavy.

Lux inhaled deeply, holding up the air in her lungs, as the girl felt his the woman's cold fingers to go underneath her skirt. Nervous waves of some throbbing pleasure were running through her entire body; flushing, confusing, and paralyzing her into submission. Katarina clutched the red cloth, pulling it further and further down and leaving naked flesh behind it. The mage, fully obedient to her actions, lifted slightly her pelvic up and felt the sliding away fabric from it, her hips, knees, feet… Before she could realize what had just happened, she found herself completely nude in the bed of the Noxian before her eyes.

 

The girl looked at her slightly shivering, exposed, blushed, and full of some kind of tickling with excitement embarrassment. Katarina's hungry eyes wandered all over her with fire, however with not so well concealed restlessness and tension. She paralyzed her view into hers; the exchanged stares were at the same time hollow and yet full of sorrow, regret, desire, and shame. The assassin, without separating eyes from her, undressed dropping her clothes on the floor and remaining naked to the waist. Katarina leaned towards her, giving Lux the kiss that her lips craved ever since parting from hers.

 

Katarina's hands had grabbed tenderly, but firmly the mage’s shoulders, as the kiss was continuing. The assassin seek her tongue, found it and sucked it fervently; she pressed harder and harder to the girls, consumed her moist; had her teeth tease lightly all the softness in her mouth, and then she shoved as deeply as she could her yearning tongue, pleasurably discovering that Lux was obeying and following all of its motions.

Suddenly the scarlet haired Noxian pulled off from her, as her green eyes pierced at hers. Full with passion and lust she climbed over her and grabbed what she was looking for. Lux compliantly opened her bare legs, letting Katarina position between them. By doing so an abrupt pain seized her, reminding her of all the fresh pains and traumas that she had over the down part of her body because of Katarina. She whimpered with suppressed voice, however strong enough to interrupt the dark silence in the room. The assassin looked at her, but the cry had been already ceased. She could only presume that it was because of her bruised body, but she was done for the night with the guilt of her past actions; now she was more than eager to cause pleasure to that same body. She grew tired of hurting Lux.

 

Katarina removed the golden locks, which were at her front, as she ran her fingers through her hair, reaching her scalp. The uncovered new flesh aflame her even more, as all the parts of Lux’s neck were adorned with her tender and passionate kisses. Her palm, still on the back of the Demacian’s head and buried into her hair, started to play with it; massaging her scalp, caressing it, withdrawing back, running again her fingers through her volumes of hair, clutching them, and teasingly pulling her locks. Kat’s other hand slid beneath her, ardently rubbing the lower part of her spine.

 

Treating and pleasing her senses like that, the girl's body became more relaxed into her hold; however even though the mage was more than cooperative with the former kisses, she remained rather inactive in her responses to Katarina now. Caressing, kissing, and massaging; Lux could not help it but to raise her chest higher and higher, thirsting for an air, which no matter of how much she tried to inhale or exhale, she never seemed to manage to catch her breath. A burst of suppressed moan, a gasp relieved all the pressure of withheld ecstasy that had been concentrated in her lungs. Lux gasped again and again; helpless, pressed, and underneath the Noxian. The tenders that she was giving her; the still fresh memories of her villainy; the gratification; the hate; the love; and the rage of all others surging emotions that had long ago lost their connotation of good and bad in her heart were now just a burden of ill and pleasure; all that was just begging to be released; to be grasped at the present moment; to benefit from it, to enjoy it… why then she was still withholding?

Katarina's moistened lips had finished the adoration of every part of her neck and were now tracing and kissing her collarbones. The girl panted and panted with restrained whispers, feeling the assassin’s wet womahood pressed closely to her loins, however she was not just yet finished to stimulate all her senses before her entrance in the girl.

 

Both of Katarina’s hands left their former occupations, ass he lifted her head from beneath hers and looked Lux in the eyes. Her dazed stare, even fuller with embarrassment than before, looked at her in confusion of pleasure and awkwardness; she did not wish Katarina at all to stop, but could she admit it? She can’t, Katarina can’t change what had already been done to her. Hollow seconds passed; tensed, wordless, craving…The Noxian's hands directed to her face, caressing her cheeks lightly with the tips of her fingers. She put tenderly her palms over Lux as well, sliding them along her chin, neck, shoulders, and proceeding further down her body, however passing through her arms and then emphasizing on each of her ribs as she was purposely avoiding her breasts. The mage gasped very faintly in protest, keeping mostly to herself the emerged desire to feel her over the untreated area.

 

Katarina's hands had reached her belly as they grabbed her lower waist and ceased. Her head, which had followed the motion of her arms and had correspondingly gotten over her stomach; leaned from its position above, as she placed a soft kiss over the Demacian’s soft skin. Katarina made another and another, progressing further down, passing her belly-button, including her tongue, circling, tending, wetting… The unease waves of pleasure and tension were bathing the entire body of the girl with shivers of ecstasy. She moaned unable to restrain herself any longer as her lips advanced to her most tender area. Katarina stopped, lifting her head and once again teasing her enough so to tremble for more. Their eyes met again, as she climbed towards her face. Lux circled her arms behind her neck, pulling the assassin closer to her rising chest, as she could no longer play that game.

 

What was happening; she was most certainly not planning any of that. Somehow with unease she had agreed to be compliant with Katarina, but that was nothing like before; before so consumed to satisfy her urges she had caused her only pain, suffering, and humiliation. But now she was pleasing all of her senses, making Lux awkwardly beg her for more. Katarina’s face was slowly rubbing between her breasts, as the mage involuntary started to run her fingers through Katarina’s scarlet hair. Oh how caressing were her actions toward her owner! Katarina’s hands slid as well up her body, as they finally started to caress lightly her chest. Beneath, above, aside, circling… all parts of the curvaceous temptations, except her nipples, were satisfied, as with every move Kat’s palms and fingers began to press her firmer and more passionate. Lux panted again and again, flushing even more if possible when her mouth and tongue begun to suck her skin and to adorn it with wet affections. Katarina seized her hands as well, bringing them to her face and treating them with tender and fervent kisses. She stopped, climbing upper to the level of her eyes and piercing them again with her emerald me.

 

The awkward stare continued, as Lux could not help it but gasp in delight when she sensed her fingers finally passing teasingly across her hardened nipples. Katarina carefully studied all her reactions, as gradually she was becoming to rub with her palms her entire breasts. So close to her, so intimately, so pleasingly… the dazed girl without realizing or having any control over her actions slid her hands along the Noxians arms and shoulders, embracing and holding them tightly to her broad back. Her palms traveled down her spine, nervously trembling more and more while she was advancing to the assassin’s pants. The leather was now beneath her hands, as consumed by the shocking need that had overwhelmed her to finally consummate the long night, the mage in complete trance slid her trembling fingers into Katarina’s pants. Lux flushed, realizing her actions, as her breath ceased. However, her hands, entirely not in her control, slid further in as they drew the woman closer between her excited legs. The Demacian did not at all comprehend in her head how from so much cruelty and tyranny Katarina was achieving now to make Lux need her so badly. The mage gasped again, begging for air, as with great shakings she tried to take hold of the cloth and to pull it off Katarina. Between her wavering fingers the fabric was awkwardly sliding away, making Lux even more embarrassed and nervous. Thankfully, she felt Kat’s hands coming to her rescue, as they pulled off her pants enough so to free her hands, which dropped numbly aside her body.

 

The assassin rouse above her, taking off completely her clothe and remaining naked before the girl. Her burning emerald eyes observed restlessly her compliant expression, similar to an innocent lamb that had given itself completely in the hands of its owner. Could she restrain any further what was hurting her to escape?

 

Katarina put her hands beneath the lower part of her back; slightly lifting her she proceeded to Lux’s buttocks, firmly grabbing it and sliding her palms and fingers along her hips. Luxanna, pierced by the pain of her traumas, whimpered silently as her teeth bitted her lip in order to suppress the pain. Her already parted legs were lifted a little bit towards her as Katarina positioned the toy closer to her loins. Katarina was still not entering; she was pressing onto Lux, observing her rapid breathing, her face, her chest; all that was gasping heavily in the tensed moment. The wetness between her legs was something as new to the assassin as all the rest affectionate gestures that Lux had given her that night. She watched the girl provokingly; in fire and lust; their stares were locked from some time now in awkward suspense as finally the Noxian started to penetrate her slowly and still not to let sight of her beautiful blue eyes.

 

Lux trembled; she moaned; she ceased breathing, devoting herself completely to the sensation that she had so violently before rejected and had extracted nothing but pain and disgust. The mixture of delight and the still bruised and hurting her limbs and body was wildly uniting and raging in her, leaving her breathless and wordless. Gasp after gasp; Katarina had entered only the half of the toy in her when she withdrew it back. She did the same again and again; hungrily examining with her eyes the longing in hers, surely the same one that was burning in the Noxians stare as well. Lux’s whimpers were of pleading delight, as she wished to close her eyes, but she could not.

 

Katarina leaned closer to her, dropping her legs and putting her hands on the level of the mages shoulders. Still face to face with her, Katarina thirsted deeper into her, making her produce new sounds of sensations, as she alone gasped in pleasure. She pushed and pushed, withdrawing herself before entering the whole toy into her, as the assassin suddenly paused above her and consuming all the pleasure written in Lux’s blue eyes she made the longing thrust deep, deep into her at the length of the toy. Lux moaned, lost in delight that she had never suspected to receive from any Noxian, let alone Katarina.

 

Penetrating, slow, hard, and deep; grunts, gasps, and groans were escaping from the lungs of both of them (even though still somewhat trying to be controlled) and were piercing the tensed silence. Indescribable pleasures, which were never before experienced, were running throughout both of their bodies. Luxanna was all shivering and trembling; her shaking legs, which were still numbly hurting her from the bruises on them, felt even weaker, as she desired to circle them around Katarina. Lux  did not; she was still restraining herself; she was still forbidding herself to let the experienced delight control entirely her actions.

 

Katarina bent her elbows, supporting herself on them as she came closer to the Demacian, pressing and rubbing her breast onto Lux’s. Her motions inside of her were now deep, rhythmic, and slow. Katarina broke their stare, putting her face aside of hers and burying her wet by the sweat forehead into Lux’s golden hairs. The assassin thirsted deeper and deeper, remaining breathless from the sensuous efforts. Lux unable to restrain anything a second more grabbed shaking with pleasure her shoulders and spread her fingers on Kat’s tan skin. The mage clasped her body close to the Noxians, entirely lost and guided only by the rhythmic motions of her actions. She moaned louder and louder; more often and more, as nothing was to be withheld anymore. Moan, groan, gasp; a duet between both of them was taking place, however hers were quite more frequent than the assassin’s.

 

_ But  _ _ my want to you was a desire of humility, of torment… of lust." _

 

The words of the assassin’s from earlier that night rushed violently into her head. Now her mind was painfully throwing itself between complete ecstasy and complete bitterness. The tears, which she had suppressed throughout the whole day, sparkled in her blue eyes.

 

_ “You have been mine and yet you have never been mine…” _

 

Could it be what she was doing now a submission at last? Had her torturer; her reason for all her misfortunes had at the end what Katarina wanted? Lux's moans were continuing, they were in no way compliant to the commands of her mind; however she felt as one after another tears were running down her eyes. Katarina, still with buried face into her hair, was continuing her rhythmic, slow, but deep motions inside of her. The incredible sensation of her soft, golden locks around the assassin; the scent of her neck and skin; the friction of the Noxian breast with Lux’s breasts; the compliance; the exciting sounds that were escaping her lips; the gratifying dampness between her thighs with every entrance in her- oh, the assassin had never experienced such a thrilling pleasure before!

 

Katarina’s face shifted, wishing to adore hers with tender kisses; however her lips tasted the salt wetness of her tears. The assassin lifted her head above Luxs, distinguishing clearly by what was left of the candles and fire light in the room the covered with tears and sorrow face of the Demacian. Katarina stared at her, struck involuntary by guilt and remorse, as she stopped herself completely above her. Katarina was recognizing utterly well the reason of Lux;s sadness; however she wished to ask her what was wrong. She did not; she knew more than well that everything was wrong… Katarina stared blankly; oh how hollow the word sorry sounded at the background of everything that she had done to the poor girl. What could she say to soothe Lux; were there at all such powerful words in the world that could erase the painful memories of her evils over Lux? No; her remorse was entirely worthless and pointless; so she just stood up expressionlessly above her, piercing her emerald eyes in her wet face.

 

"Don't…" the girl gasped between her silent cries, as she noticed that Katarina had paused and was intensely looking at her. She directed her full of tears and nervousness eyes away from the assassin, "don't stop."

 

Lux was still weakly holding herself to her shoulders, as after a brief moment of hesitation the scarlet haired Noxian complied silently with her plead. Katarina thirsted deep in her, producing a new wave of ecstasy and tears in her eyes. She did it again and again, not separating her view from the mages face. Lux’s shifted aside not wishing to be seen like that anymore. She gasped loudly for air, overwhelmed with pleasure and sorrow. What was she doing? Lux’s hands slid to the back of Katarina’s neck, as she pulled her head closer to the one side of her own one, burying it into her golden hair again so that the Noxian was not to have sight of her expression anymore. The assassin obeyed to that wish as well, continuing moving in her. The mage moaned and moaned in tears, blaming herself of how wrong was that experienced delight. The hands of the mage, which had taken hold of Katarina’s head and nape, slid further down, embracing and spreading her fingers over the skin of Katarina’s back. Another long and yearning thrust made her cry out with tears of shameful pleasure.

"Harder," she whimpered barely heard between her sobs. Katarina pushed deeper in her.

 

_ …  _ _ A stupid Demacian; a Crownguard; an enchanter; a sorceress; a light mage”. _

 

"Harder," Lux cried out with bitterness, pulling even thither herself to Katarina and clutching her fingers into the flesh of her back when another thrust resulted in even a louder groan by her.

 

_ “… _ _ an angel; a temptress”. _

 

The golden haired Demacian was lost in Katarina’s past words; her present actions; her cruelties and her testimonials of love, all of which had taken place in one day. She gasped between her tears and cries as the words "harder… harder," escaped again her lips.

 

_ “… _ _ seductive goddess of light, or even a celestial being… “ _

 

Lux sank beastly her nails into the Noxians tan skin on the back; overwhelmed with the strong sensations of wrong pleasure. Katarina moaned out of hurt and delight, as by now the former rhythmic and slow motions had transformed into a hard ramming, each of which was shaking and exhausting completely all of their senses of satisfaction.

 

_ “It is you who are all those things, but for me you are just a torturer of my miserable existence; I never understood what love was”  _

 

"Harder," Lux repeated breathlessly with tears.

 

The mage was crying out with all her voice and strength, unable to distinguish whether it was because of pain and sorrow or delight and forbidden joy. She was again and again treated with strong penetrations. Moans, groans, whimpers, and cries were not leaving her at peace, as with each of them she was clutching in the assassin's flesh.

Katarina gasped loudly, overwhelmed with all the variety of sensations across her body. So tensed, so wrong, so pleasurable, so exciting, so gratifying, so painful, and yearning; she could alone erupt only by listening at Lux’s sounds of satisfaction, but she withheld as much as she could so to keep that delightful pleasure longer.

 

_ “… I readily sacrificed my pride and suffer in the eternal flames for you, but I don't want to be alone there anymore… _ _ ” _

 

Lux clutched into Katarina harder and more excruciatingly than ever before, as her final and most tense waves of pleasure overwhelmed her beyond any describable joy. She inhaled; she breathed; she gasped again and again unable to take any air at all in her full of satisfaction chest. A scream, cry; a wild and never before experienced highs of pleasure devoured all of her energy, releasing her senses and putting them at rest afterwards.

The mage’s eyes were shedding tears more than ever before, as the assassin's motions in her continued to send her to the final moments of joy. She loosened her violent hold of Kat’s back, sensing blood of the freshly made wounds to cover her flesh. Her hands were still on the Noxian, as she found herself unable to move them…

 

A loud and full of content and satisfaction moan left Katarina's lungs, as the hot thick liquid spurted out of her. She gasped hungrily for air, still pressed closely above her. After a few moments Katarina had gathered enough strength to lift her covered with sweat head and search for the mages look. Katarina stared at it, involuntary tracing a tear which emerged from one of her blue eyes and rolled down the already overwhelmed with salt wetness face of the Demacian. Katarina was still catching her breath, when for another profound moment their eyes were inseparably pierced in each other, as if wishing to share so many things, but not finding the words for any of them at all. Overwhelmed again with the awkward shame, the girl became aware of her hands on the assassin’s naked back and dropped them off her instantly with embarrassment. Her tears were still shedding, however silently and more repressed now.

 

Katarina stared at the mage for a long time, as little by little the last burning candlelight died, leaving them only with the light of the cooling embers of the fireplace. She sighed heavily, rolling off Lux. Lying on her back on the pillow next to her, she found in the dark the tossed aside cover and put it carelessly over her and started to more carefully to place it over her. As fast as the Demacian sensed the fabric over her naked body she preciously grabbed it and pulled it over her breasts, hugging the cloth as if it was something very dear to her, continuing her soundless tears.

 

The scarlet haired Noxian lied down, she gently grabbed Lux and pulled her into her embrace.Lux was shocked by these actions but she didn’t struggle. The assassin stilled, blindly watching into the darkness. Katarina could still hear Lux weeping and could feel her warm body, she did think that embracing her could comfort her, but Katarina didn’t understand emotions. The assassin never held anyone when she was in bed since she was a child, the last time she could remember that was with her mother after having a nightmare. Katarina missed...being with someone in bed. Could she even say something to Lux that would not sound just hollow and empty? She gently caressed the mage’s golden hair as she felt how cold shivers were running all over her. Lux was there- vulnerable, confused, crying, and probably thanks to the assassin, Lux had lost any joy in life. Katarina held her tightly and realized all that, but she wondered why then she was the one feeling so weak and pathetic… Was this love?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that was intense and somewhat sweet, What'd you think? tell me below! and till next time!


	26. Weakness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lux is left thinking about last night

After a night of confusion and restless dreams, where all actions look like consecution of mistakes, one could rarely expect a better clarity in the morning…

Luxanna was numbly lying at the edge of the bed; she was with her back to the rest of it and her look was dazedly directed to the windows. The slowly rising sun outside; the warm light that was caressing her skin; the brightness; the noise; the awakening city- it was all happening right before her, but her senses were refusing to take notice of it. No, she was rather occupied with the feeling of the sheets over her naked flesh; her still aching for four days body; the red, swollen from tears face; her exhausted eyes; and the persisting dull pain in her head. What was she to do now?

Everything from the previous night seemed to the girl as a terrible nightmare; a distant, half-realized, and almost forgotten dream, which had been erased from her memory but had left her with the feeling of confusion, wretchedness, and dark bitterness. She can’t believe she did that with Katarina. Oh, how helpless she was feeling of not having any control over herself; as if her soul and conscious had not been in her body when it had sunk in the mingling passions with the assassin. Her mind had realized passively how the extremity of her sorrow, pain, and despair had seized the moment of the produced ecstasy; her misfortune had become for a short time a delirium of joy, but now in the morning her ashamed consciousness had to face the consequences of the mistakes of the flesh.

 

The mage was barely breathing- too scared that even the slightest move may awaken Katarina any moment. In fact, she did not know whether Katarina was still sleeping or not, but no matter of how much the uncertainty worried her the girl was even at greater fluster at the possibility of meeting her eyes. So she just stood up there, at the edge of the bed with blind look towards the window, repeating over and over again the events of the previous night; her words, Lux’s own ones; Kat’s touches, caressing, kisses… the satisfaction, the pleasure, and yet the bitter truth of her greatest mistake in her life- she had given her tormentor everything that she could get from her (unwillingly and willingly).

 

How could Lux had ever permitted herself to enjoy intercourse with that woman; why the fate had chosen exactly her greatest tormentor to give her such an intense and blissful delight, which she had only scarcely known before? Katarina had only been cynical, evil, vicious, sadistic, and brutal towards her; the Demacians humiliation, pain, loss, and misfortune had gone beyond any describable words just because of the assassin’s debased instincts of lust and violence; she hated Katarina more than anything else in the world, but Katarina as well had made clear more than once her disgust towards Demacians. Why then she had told Lux she loved her? What sense did it make .to love something that she was trying to destroy? Why after all that had happened to Lux she could not erase from her mind from Katarina’s stare; her threatening, scorching, and yet obsessively adoring her look? Lux realized with Katarina sleeping beside her she could finally kill the assassin and be done with these confusing feeling and the pain the Noxian caused her. Lux had always fanatized about killing Katarina since her enslavement and now she has the perfect opportunity to rid herself of this woman. The mage tugged on her collar, it was locked in place as usual. Her eyes scanned the room for weapon to use.

 

The girl's heart sank within her as she felt a movement from behind her back. She was now more than sure that the Noxian was awakened, but that just made her even more paralyzed in her place than before. Her eyes were wide opened and not even daring to blink; her breath had seized, and her ears were intensely trying to hear signs of something before it had happened. The mage resembled a child that had been caught in a wrong doing and was naively hoping that her motionless position would make her invisible enough so to avoid the consequences of a punishment.

For some time the assassin did nothing; Lux was trying to figure out whether she was looking at her or whether she would in any second reach for her and made her face the assassin similar to the countless times before, but she did none of it. After a couple of minutes the girl felt how the cover was removed from Kat’s side as she got off the bed. Lux listened harder; she involuntary imagined Katarina standing there near the bed as she knew that she had nothing on her. Lux heard the Noxians steps and tried to visualize what she was doing; Katarina came to the corner of the bed towards the center, but then she turned to the direction of the windows and advanced more and more to the point where inevitably she would notice that Lux was not sleeping. The assassin was practically going around the bed to her… there after one more step Katarina could see her face.

Lux closed her eyes in panic, limiting herself from any visual knowledge of what was happening around her. She sensed the assassin approaching, her heartbeat increased, her eyelids felt trembling more and more and then she stopped. The sound of the Noxian picking up her clothes and dressing them up came to her hearing, as Lux just now realized that all her clothes were tossed on the floor near the side of the bed where she was lying. The girl struggled to put at ease her agitated emotions while trying to suppress as best as she could her burning of embarrassment face when sensing and visualizing the assassin without clothes so close to her…

 

After a few moments, in which it seemed Katarina had succeeded to fully dress herself, she paused and the mage was now more than sure that her overwhelming stare was laid upon her. Her blue eyes remained closed, as she hoped to keep avoiding as much as she could the moment when she had to face the Noxian again. Another brief pause followed in stillness before the mage heard a heavy sigh escape her lips and for her great relief she felt the woman retrieving away from her, as the sound of her steps was approaching more and more the exit. The noise of opening the door, walking away from the room, and just silently closing it behind were the last things that the girl heard Katarina do…

 

Long after the sound of her steps had faded away in the corridor, Lux was still keeping her eyes closed and her position to the end of the bed unchanged. Only after it had passed nearly half an hour she dared to look up. She paused with her blind stare directed at the nothing before her before she gathered enough courage to move… even now when she had herself witnessed the scarlet haired woman leaving the room, a feeling that she was still lying behind her had overwhelmed the girl. The Demacian shifted her body to the rest of the bed; she was still lying at the edge of it, but she felt somewhat more comfortable now when she had moved herself and changed a little her position. She numbly watched the empty space, unconsciously imagining the assassin there.

Suddenly she noticed red spots over the white sheet below the pillow next to her. Lux mechanically stretched her hand and removed from the colored place the cover that was concealing more of it. She stared at the blood stains; as sudden as the surprise for them came to her as striking was the realization of what had caused them. Flashes of the previous night came clearer than ever before; the extremities of the joy and the sorrow, of the pleasure and the pain… The mage remembered clutching and sinking as hard as she could her nails into Katarina’s flesh in tries to control all the bursting and controversial passions… Lux had hurt her without even realizing.

 

Lux drew herself closer to the blood stains, looking at them somewhat enchanted. Unconsciously the girl started to wonder whether it was really hurting her, or how the wounds looked like over her shoulder. She felt almost guilty but then scolded herself for feeling sorry for the Noxian that had been torturing her for now four months in her captivity. Her fingers were running slowly along the adorned white sheet; she felt somewhat soothed and for the first time for the night calm and comfortable enough so to give into the so needed peaceful sleep…

 

The knocking noise gradually increased or probably the golden haired Demacian was becoming more aware of it in her sleep, as eventually she opened her eyes and tried to recollect her thoughts. Lux scarcely got the chance to comprehend what was happening around her when the door opened. Maja, one of the maids, entered the room and by habit immediately directed her view down to the floor."I am sorry to disturb you, Lux" the servant started indecisively, "I came earlier, but you were still asleep and I did not wish to awake you… It is passing noon and I was just worried that you have still not eaten anything."

 

The voice of Maja sounded soft and considerate as ever, which made the mage filled with warm and relaxed feelings. She lightly yawned as she turned over on her back in the center of the bed and delicately stretched her limbs, still feeling very sleepy. She lifted herself a little bit, wishing to sit as she completely forgot that she was naked beneath the covers.

 

"What time is it…" she started drowsily, but was suddenly interrupted.

 

"Oh Luxanna, but what had happened to you?" the maid exclaimed, looking at the girl with great concern.

 

The girl on the bed was abruptly pulled out of her relaxed and sleepy state as she realized what had caused the sudden change of the servant's intonation and her worried expression. As she had lifted herself, the mage had let the cover slip from her body, fully revealing all the purple, blue and yellow bruises on her back, front, shoulders, and arms. The traumas were made before more than a week ago and had started to heal, however they were still looking pretty severe and horrific for the concerned maid, who had not seen them before. For the past weeks the meetings of the two girls were not lasting more than just the bringing of a tray of food and immediately retrieving from the room; so Lux had succeeded to conceal with her clothes and hair the painful and shameful traces of the assassin’s rage. Nothing has changed since she was mutilated with a pipe.

 

However, now the mage did not succeeded to avoid Maja's sympathetic and piteous stare towards her. Embarrassed, Lux quickened to put the cover over every exposed part of her body, gathering all of it around her and drawing it as high as to her face.

 

"It's nothing new," the girl stuttered nervously.

 

"But, Lux, you must be in a horrible pain…" the maid said with softer voice, as if trying to assure her of her sympathies.

 

"No, trust me… it doesn't hurt at all, I’ve felt worse..." the mage lied, feeling immediately the pain in her muscles, caused from her abrupt motions and efforts to cover herself. "It's nothing really… it's an old thing…"

 

"And that," the servant started with a new note of surprise and concern, shifting her look from the wrapped up girl to the white sheets with blood near her, which were clearly seen now when the golden haired girl had taken the entire cover over her, "that does not look at all as an  _ old thing _ …"

 

Lux made a quick glance at the adorned stains with blood beneath the pillow as her face flushed and she mumbled even more dully and embarrassed than before:

 

"Oh, no… no, that's not from me… I mean I am fine," the girl's blue eyes were restlessly wandering all over the sheets of the bed, as she suddenly stopped, took a deep breath and sighed heavily. "Please… I don't really want to talk about it…"

 

Those final words seemed to have had effect on calming down the servant, whose previous timidity returned and she muttered shyly on her turn:

"I am sorry, Lux, it was not my right to pester you with such questions."

An awkward silence fell on both of the girls. The mage felt somewhat responsible for the created tension and hurried to change the subject:

 

"Is it really passing noon?"

 

"Yes, Lux," the maid replied with respectful distance, as after another short pause added: "I thought that you must be really hungry by now, but I did not wish to awake or disturb you in any way…"

The seated in the bed girl did not reply anything; she was not looking at the other girl, but somewhere aside absent-mindedly. However, the mentioning of hunger reminded her of her hurting stomach; and indeed she felt the need to eat something. She looked up at the servant.

 

"I don't understand… Why didn't you just leave me a tray with food as usual; or why haven't you brought one now with you…"

 

"I would have done that, Lux, but mistress ordered me to ask you if you wish to eat downstairs instead," the servant started to explain, as she dared to lift a little bit her ashamed head from the floor.

 

Unexplainably at first the mage felt her heart sinking within her. She had only eaten downstairs a few times and only when Katarina had time to have her meals in her home. The words of the maid meant nothing more to her than that she was still in the house and her having to face Katarina would be sooner than she had anticipated. The thought made her shiver.

 

"But why would she be still in the house?" Lux heard herself thinking out loudly.

"Who," the servant asked confused. "Do you mean mistress?" she asked, but she needed no verbal answer to understand only by the mage's abrupt shift of her awkward eyes towards the maid that she meant exactly her. "But she is not here; before leaving she gave me the orders of letting you rest as much as you want and if you wish me to accompany you to eat downstairs and to go wherever you want in the house after that."

 

"I don't understand," Lux said after a pause. "Why would she would let me be in more than one room…?"

 

"I do not know, Lux," Maja replied not lesser surprised than the mage. "In the morning mistress looked sad and distracted, and left in a big hurry earlier than usual."

 

Lux did not say anything more; she seemed completely consumed by some thought, and was looking at one point down the floor.

 

"Lux, if you do not wish to go downstairs I can always bring you a tray of food here," the servant suggested after a long pause, as the other girl was still not responding. Maja was watching her confused; the servant knew more than well that her friend had been trying whatever she could to at least win the privilege of not being locked in one room; however the Demacian was looking now rather sad and somewhat disappointed. The maid wanted more than ever to ask her what was the reason for that; or for her bruises, the blood on the sheets, and her last-night moans of pleasure, which were resounding throughout the entire house- none of those things made any sense when gathered together, however the servant did not dare to ask her. Instead, when she did not receive any answer again she just repeated her question: "Lux, do you wish me to get you something to eat here?"

 

"What?" the other girl asked somewhat distracted, as she was assimilating the question. "Oh, no, thank you… I will follow you downstairs. Just… just please wait  for me outside for a few moments until I dress up," Lux mumbled, not wishing to give Maja new reasons to feel sorry for the mage's bruised body.

 

The maid bent her head down in embarrassment, as she produced something as an "Of course, take your time," and left the room.

 

They both went fast and before the girl had fully realized what she was doing she found herself back in Katarina's bedroom. The moment she had left the room, the girl felt some bitter and unpleasant feeling to fill up her chest. From the day she had been locked in that house she wanted more than anything else to leave it or at least to live the-one-room-prison, however now it was different. Oh, how lonely she had been feeling especially those last weeks when she had been forbidden any contact even with the servants, but now when she had finally achieved some relative freedom and the chance to talk with somebody else, Luxanna missed her hours alone.

 

When she had come downstairs to eat, Maja accompanied her throughout the whole time and tried not to intrude her, as she seemed entirely consumed in some sad thoughts. After she had finished her breakfast, the maid offered her some of the other rooms in the house, where she could rest or look around, but the mage was not feeling like any of it. She seemed like a child, who have been taken from its games and forced to converse and act socially before people, who did not understand her at all. Lux had practically the whole house under her command and wishes, but after everything that had happened the previous night, she did wish nothing more than to be let alone. She came up with some rambling excuse that she was feeling tired before the maid, as she withdrew back in her  _ prison-room _ and isolation.

 

Luxanna really wanted to be alone, but now when she was she could think of nothing else but to run over and over again in her mind what had exactly happened the previous night. The time was elapsing slowly, very slowly; every second for the golden haired girl seemed like an hour and every minute like a lifetime. She was more than just confused; she was lost in a never-ending time; in a stilled moment, which seemed to wear a heavy shadow of panic and dreadful anticipation. Any minute the girl was anxiously looking at the door, jumping at every noise and fearing that the assassin might go through it and the inevitable moment to face her would come. Indeed, she knew better that Katarina was always returning very late in the afternoon or even in the evening, but there was still that restless thought in her that she would come… And then what; what she was to say or do? Lux did not even consider herself capable enough to look her in the eyes; she felt nothing more than a shame and bitter regret for what she had done with that woman.

 

Some empty hours had past as the girl had been collapsed numbly on the floor and was blindly looking at one point. Lux snapped out of her sunken state as she could no longer stand all the scenarios and fears that were surging wildly in her mind. She stood up, desperately hoping to find something that could distract her from the nervous thoughts. No matter of how torturing was her own anxious company, she was still preferring to be alone, which meant that the bedroom was the only place where the rule to be followed by one of the servants did not applied. The girl looked around the room, as if just now realizing how long it had been since she had stayed here alone. Probably it had been nearly a month already… With bitterness the girl recalled at once all the times she had been locked in here and then the circumstances that had let to the moving in a new  _ prison-room _ .

Luxanna walked chaotically to the dusty shelves of books on the one wall. She distractedly ran her eyes all over the same, painfully familiar old books in a Noxian language, which she had been observing so many times before. Her attention quickly got bored, as it searched randomly the room again. For a second her stare stopped on the large crest above the fireplace, but she hurried to look aside so to suppress as much as she could a new wave of memories from the previous night.

The Demacian directed to the desk of the assassin, recalling a new episode of past events, however she did not tried to avoid the memory of these ones. It had not been past nine days since Katarina, overwhelmed with rage and jealousy, had so mercilessly thrown her over the desk, beaten; ravaged; sodomized; and treated her like a cheap whore. That she did not want to forget; she mustn't. Whatever had happened the previous night was confusing and despite of anything else it must mean nothing before all of the other days of tyranny. That is what she must remember…

The golden haired girl walked closer to the desk, numbly consumed over the various randomly spilled documents and papers. Her eyes slid to the desk cabinets bellow; she tried to open the first one but it was locked. Lux involuntary wondered what could be so worthy of hiding, and desperately grabbing the new feeling of curiosity, which seemed the only way to avoid the others of bitterness and sorrow, she started to search for a possible key around. For her great surprise she found one just randomly thrown underneath some documents on the desk, which fit perfectly in the locker. She opened the cabinet, finding just more books, papers, and opened letters. Katarina was an assassin, does assassination really require more documents than muscle? She tried to read any of that, but with no success. Those as well as the ones on the desk were in that language; however there was something different in them… as if they were better taking care of, more preserved, more important, more secretive.

 

Lux removed the letters and the documents above one of the books in the cabinet, as she put them on the edge of the desk. It was a small and thin black book, which had nothing more than text in it. She could not understand any of the written words, so she quickly threw it as well on the desk and moved on. The next book was relatively bigger, and as the girl ran through it some of the pages were half filled up with illustrations. She paused on one as she stared at a small picture of a man in rags, whose crippled body was nothing but skin and bone. Tortured by misery and starvation; completely broken and collapsed his dirty face was as if looking up to something with only a sword holding him up from falling on the ground. The man's eyes were pitiful, deplorable, wretched, and yet ominous. The drawing was making the girl's flesh creep, so she hurried to throw the book with the other stuff on the edge of the desk.

 

The mage took another book, which was larger. The pictures in it were relatively rarer than the previous one; however they were filling one or even two of the paper's sheets. The girl took more profound look in a big and detailed drawing somewhere in the middle of the book, placed in two of its pages. The dark ink, soaked in the yellow paper, was as if even giving more realistic sense of the ill-boding scene. It seemed as a square or a marketplace, which was surrounded by half-destroyed and destitute buildings. Chaos was reigning all over the place; Lux’s blue eyes slid to every portrayed Noxians-  men and women alike, some were on the roofs, others on the stone square and street; some looked like furious villagers, others were vicious guards; but all the cruelty of those people were centered on several women, who seemed spilled all over the place. The Demacian saw a young girl of not more than twelve, tied up to a random pillar of an almost completely destroyed building and surrounded by several man who were throwing their torches and other sticks toward her already inflamed, agonizing, and quivering body. Another woman, older than the first one as it seemed, was hopelessly trying to escape the stretched towards her numerous hands, which had clutched and stripped naked half of her body. Two spears were piercing her fair flesh between her naked breasts and in her stomach, as the merciless guards were penetrating them deeper into her bleeding body as a man on her back end shoved his member inside of her. A different wretched, was brutally crushed to the stones by three soldiers, a guard and two children of not more than ten years old. She was resisting miserably, as few Noxians were cutting her long locks of hair with blunt knives and spears, leaving scalped and bloody spots on her skull, as other youths were kicking, beating, flaying, raping, and stoning her. A fourth woman, was on a balcony of a big, tall, and decayed house, where she was desperately trying to grasp at something while other village females of various ages were crowding the veranda, wildly obsessed to push her over the rotten platform and to witness her death. A fifth girl was pressed to a wall with a bandage on her eyes with numerous sharp and pointy objects around her ready to tear her flesh; another one was completely nude, held by two big and rough Noxians while a third man was skinning her alive while she was also being raped; another was being viciously drowned in an animal trough with water; another one was already a corpse; next hanged; all beaten, bleeding, agonizing- the cruelties and miseries were all over that dreadful picture.

 

Luxanna was beyond any disgust and shock; Noxians are cruel people and why would Katarina have a book like this? she wished she could turn away from that brutal scene, but she did not. She was staring at it numbly, as she noticed a small caption below: “Demacians  amissa beatitudine”.  and she did not know what that word meant besides Demacian but she knew the meaning wouldn’t be good even if she knew, though judging by the photo she assumed the women getting executed were Demacians. Suddenly she tossed the book wide opened on the desk, as she shift it so the black covers to be all that was seen from it.

 

The mage continued the search through the papers and the black volumes of Noxian scripts, not knowing herself what she was looking, as she was carelessly removing and throwing all the content of the cabinet to the other already checked items. As she was taking out a long document with many pages, her hands trembled and her heart sank within her seeing a hairband on the bottom of the almost emptied by now cabinet. She carelessly dropped the pages on the floor, as she reached to the silver hairband, recognizing more than well, it was the silver hairband which she had used to hold her hair before more than four months ago. Her trembling fingers had barely touched the hairband, rushing so much dear and yet sad memories in her, as the door suddenly opened. Lux turned in panic, bumping into the desk behind her and knocking down to the floor all the books and papers from the cabinet, which had been gathered on the edge of the table. Her hand had grabbed firmly the silver hairband; her breath had stopped, and her heartbeat was running wild; was it her?

Maja emerged from the door, hearing the falling of the books and looking in stupefaction the scared girl and all the mess of documents and papers around her.

 

"Excuse me, Lux," the maid started, wishing to calm her from her horror-struck state, "I should have knocked first… I did not wish to startle you."

 

The Demacian felt somewhat relaxed seeing the servant instead of Katarina, but her heartbeat was still raising wild. She looked down to the spilled items, to Maja, and then through the window to the still bright sky. It had not started to get dark yet, but the girl was still feeling as her time was running very fast. She looked worriedly again to the maid, and then to the books in her feet.

 

"Please help me clean this," Lux said in one breath as she dropped on her knees and started to collect in complete disorder and mess the papers.

 

"But of course, Lux," the servant said as she went to the other girl, and she too dropped on her knees. She was collecting in silence, far more précised and less panicky than the mage, as she was glancing once and a while at her nervous friend who was hurriedly gathering and worriedly looking to the opened door. "Relax, Luxanna, we will get them in time," Maja  said after a while, trying to comfort the anxious girl.

 

"I just can't take it anymore!" Lux suddenly cried out, dropping one of the books back on the floor, as her blue eyes felt with tears. "I can't stand being locked in here anymore! And it doesn't matter whether my prison is one room or ten; it is still a prison and I am still a slave!" Lux continued, as she saw the confused look of the maid.

 

"Luxanna, please, calm down," Maja started gently, "You do not have to be imprisoned; you can go wherever you want in the house… I will be with you and I shall keep you company and you can still feel free…"

"How can I ever be free, when I know that I am trapped in here with her," the Demacian objected sobbingly. "No matter where I go in the house, she can find me and then… and then… Oh, Maja how could I ever face her after yesterday…. after what she said…. after what…. after what I did… after what…"

 

"After what, Lux?" a cold voice asked, as it startled both of the girls, who simultaneously turned to the opened door.

 

"Ah… Excuse me, mistress, I did not notice when you had…," the servant's words rushed out quickly after an awkward moment of stillness, as if she was suddenly pulled out of a dazed state and was hurrying to make up for the lack of courtesy she had had because of her shock. While speaking up that she tried as fast as she could to stand up from the floor.

 

"You are excused," the assassin  impatiently said, not letting her finish. "Begone now," she ordered, as her emerald eyes were not separating from the other, still on the floor, girl.

 

After her quick glance at Katarina, the girl did not even dare to look her in the eyes before she had bent her head and view straight down to the floor. Katarina advanced a few steps in the room, as she freed the exit, letting the servant obediently leave the room.

 

"Close the door behind you," the scarlet haired Noxian ordered dryly to Maja, still not separating her view from Lux.

 

The door closed, and he and the Demacian remained alone in her bedroom. For a moment they were both silent, motionless, and seeming entirely consumed in their sights. The assassin's eyes slowly wandered all over the girl- her freely falling and concealing her face locks of golden hair, her hunched shoulders, nervously tight fists, crouching and kneeling posture, and all the mess of papers and books around her. Katarina's attention had now shifted to the spilled documents; to her desk; to the wide opened and emptied cabinet of it; to the small key on its locker; and then again to the frightened and nervous figure on the floor, who was stubbornly refusing to lift her bent head. She frowned when she saw all her hard and annoying work spilled on the floor, but she was not angry at the girl. 

 

"Were the books on the shelves not enough for you?" Katarina drawled with a sarcastic tone. "Or did the ones on the floor give you more special interest?"

 

"They just felt down," Lux mumbled awkwardly after a pause.

 

"Did they fell down from their place in the locked desk cabinet? You must take me for an idiot".

 

The girl did not answer anything. She was holding tightly in one of her hands her silver headband, which she had found as well in the cabinet, covering it with her fist and praying that Katarina would not notice its missing. Another pause followed. Katarina's attention was randomly passing at times to her at times to the spilled papers on the floor. She walked a few more steps towards the girl, as she stopped just before one of the unfolded books. The nervous stare of the mage slid along the floor, barely glancing at her, and comprehending with some kind of odd horror that the book in her feet was the big one that she had went through before and was now opened at the exact same page with the picture of the furious Noxian villagers, guards and the brutally torn, raped, and killed Demacian women and girls. She trembled, realizing that Katarina had spent a few moments staring at the book when suddenly she reached down to it, closed it, took it with one hand, and as she stood up again she tossed it on her desk.

 

"Get up," the Noxian ordered to the girl with a cold voice, which however seemed to have lost some amount of confidence. She obeyed, but her eyes were still fixed on the floor. "Follow me," Katarina said after a moment, as she proceeded to the door, opened it, exited the room, traced Lux with her eyes while she was going out, and closed the door back.  In the same manner of leading and numb following, they passed the corridor, went down the stairs, outside of the house, and in the assassin's carriage, where she placed herself to the most distant corner from the door and she sat on the opposite row of seats, leaving her more than enough privacy space and yet being able to observe her constantly. The carriage got under way .

 

They had  been traveling from some time now and with every passed moment the golden haired girl was getting more and more anxious and scared about that trip. She did not know what was to happen; she did not know what he was thinking or even why Katarina had took her out. Had she done something wrong; was she to be punished; where at all they were going? Lux had succeeded to put her headband, which she had found in the locked cabinet in one of her pockets, and now she was silently and motionlessly seating in the corner with her head down.

 

The suspense was getting bigger and bigger and she even became to fear for her life. For the period she had spent as the Noxian’s captive she had let her be outside only when she was going to do something horrible. But now it was different- the previous night she had opened to her, she had told her things she had probably never before even admitted to herself and who knew what a terrible consequences she might suffer for being her listener. Lux knew weakness was heavily looked down upon in Noxian society, they only valued strength and those who had it. Which was why they were so inclusive and accepting of magic and other people than compared to Demacia.

 

"Where are we going?" Lux finally dared to ask, still with her eyes concentrated somewhere down her hands and knees.

 

The scarlet haired assassin looked at her surprised as if she had not at all expected her to speak up. She spent a few moments peacefully examining her and not really hurrying to answer her question.

 

“Somewhere," she drawled with the most obvious answer Lux had ever heard. “Stop worrying so much,” 

 

"Worry," the girl repeated with irritation as she lifted her head and pierced at the Noxian with spiteful look. "After all the things you have put me through those months how I am supposed to trust you and not to worry? Who knows what a sick thing you are leading me to right in this moment?" Katarina gritted her teeth, but did not reply anything; for some reason she was restraining herself and trying to put up with her words. However, the Demacian continued: "Where are we going and what a torture I have to suffer now? You owe to answer me at least this! Come on, tell me what a terrible thing you are going to cause me this time?"

 

"You did not seem to mind what I caused you yesterday, what difference will this be?" the assassin sharply interrupted her, piercing her emerald eyes in her blue ones provokingly.

 

Luxanna silenced, blushed, and dropped her look down with an obvious embarrassment.

 

"I have agreed to give you a night of shared pleasure," the golden haired girl started with the best cool and indifferent voice she had succeeded to produce. "I was just doing my part as a slave and I guess I was pretending well en…"

 

"Don't," Katarina hissed out of rage, as before the Demacian had finished her sentence or realize what was happening she had rushed and jumped on her; pressed her tightly to the seat, clutched Lux’s cheeks into her rough  fingers, and closed her face to the mages. "Don't even dare to say that, you stupid girl. We both know that it was not the pretending that made you offer yourself to me yesterday and flutter in excitement whenever I touched you!"

 

"Stop it, you are hurting me!"

 

The assassin just now realized her tight grip on Lux; she stared for a moment her squeezed eyes, which expressed pain and disgust at the same time, and then significantly loosened her grip. After another second of a motionless gaze she withdrew from her, getting back on her seat afar from Lux. The mage pressed herself even closer to the one corner of the carriage and looked blindly down her arms with wetted glare. She could not look or talk to Katarina again; she was not really hurt by her clutching arms, but her words were what had made Lux feel even more ashamed or uncomfortable.

 

The minutes were going by one after another; the carriage was still moving on and from some time now in it there had been created an oppressive tension that kept both of its passengers silent. Now nor the Noxian nor the girl were looking at one another; they were both silent and completely wrapped in thoughts, which seemed to cause them even more discomfort. Katarina glanced at the Demacian's face and her glittering with tears eyes. Why her misery was all that she was observing in her; why she was always crying in her presence? Kat’s eyes shifted restlessly all over her; she seemed she was hesitating over something. Well, now that did not matter, none of it would matter after a few more minutes- she would not have to see her tears again; Katarina would not have to see her…

 

The tension was getting bigger and bigger as if an invisible wall was separating them more and more apart and there was nothing to be done about it.

 

"Damn it," the assassin snapped in frustration, letting down her guard of all those tormenting questions and restrains.

 

Katarina could not take it anymore; in a second she rushed again towards the girl, but this time she rather gently took her golden head into her hands and fervently leaned towards her lips. Without even having the chance to object Lux felt Katarina pressing hard to her and thrusting deeply her moistened tongue between her teeth. A thrilling cold shiver ran through her spine, giving Lux the sensation of an awkward excitement. The mages mouth was loosened, unable to object her, and yet she wished she could.

 

Katarina’s fingers ran through Lux’s hair as she still kept supporting the girls head close to her; her tongue went deeper- fervent, wanting, needing, and hungrier for her. The Demacian was sensing her all to her throat- Kat’s firm pressure over her body; her touches; her power over Lux; her voluptuous kiss… Lux was not responding back; how could she permit herself to repeat the awkward need for Katarina? Her mouth was opened, her alerted body was gradually giving in; Katarina was having her all and Lux was sinking into that thrilling both with excitement and anguish feeling, barely controlling herself not to return the kiss. She almost did when the carriage suddenly stopped and she pulled out from her completely breathless.  Katarina gazed at her big blue eyes, as if for a second refusing to accept that they had stopped moving and it was time for them to leave the carriage. The assassin leaned again towards her imprinting very softly a kiss on her moistened lips, and then she abruptly turned, pushed the door and got out as she left the exit wide opened for the mage.

 

Lux hesitated for a moment, but then slowly followed the assassin and left the carriage. Her heart trembled in a rush of an outstanding shock; she knew where they were… in a cemetery. In that moment her emotions crashed in a cluster of disbelief, fear, anguish, bewilderment, and doubt. Was what was before her eyes couldn’t be what she thought this was.

Gravestones lined the eerie graveyard, Some recently placed, whereas others, cracked and crumbling. Mould covered the engravings dedicated to the dead, trees leaning towards the stones, branches reaching out to each other. Spiked, black fences surrounded the graveyard almost like it was a prison. The smell of old stone filled the dry air, weeds covering the graves of the dead, loved ones long since stopped visiting. Gravel paths weave through the maze of graves, allowing passers by to pay their respects to the people lined up in the Runeterras embrace. There was something almost beautiful about it.

Completely enchanted the mage made several more steps toward the stone entrance of the place, as she completely forgot about the assassin, the carriage, and everything that had happened until now. That was behind her and it seemed it had become nothing more than a past. As the first wave of shock had passed; the girl became more aware of her surroundings. The tombstone that was serving both as an entry and for concealing the place was almost entirely ruined down, making the way in wider and more opened. The Demacian was disbelievingly trying to assimilate the whole picture.

"I don’t come down here much, but I usually talk to her when I’m troubled," Katarina drawled in some cold disappointment. The mage snapped out of her daze, but still remained motionless with her back to the woman. The Noxian continued after a pause with a bitter tone: "A loved one of mine is buried here. I lost her when I was young."

 

Lux turned to the scarlet haired assassin and pierced her big blue eyes straight at her. The Noxian silenced for a moment; there was something so accusing and yet naively regretful at her stare that made her unable to bare it anymore. Katarina walked towards a grave stone which Lux followed her to moments later. Katarina shifted her look randomly behind her to the stone entrance, she felt like someone was watching them. She did not care much for whatever is it, she knew that they would not dare to approach or disturb her out of all people, but still a feeling that her time was slipping away suddenly overwhelmed her. 

 

Lux’s eyes fell curiously on the gravestone Katarina was staring at.

_ Liusaidh Du Couteau _

_ May 04 - September 28 _

_ Greater honor has not been met more than a soldier's sacrifice;that she lay down her life for her nation and for her family.  _

_ Loving mother and daughter.   _

 

 

“My mother died in a battle as is usually the case with Noxian soldiers, but I never understood the concept of losing someone, but alas I proved to be wrong," Katarina continued with the same low and freezing voice. "My mother was a fierce fighter and it came to the shock of many when she died. When she was alive she always told me to never show weakness if I am ever to serve Noxus. Her lesson were harsh but her wisdom always stuck to me," Katarina's eyes were piercing at Lux so intensely that it made the girl drop uncomfortably her look down. “I remember when I was six, my father had the best assassins in Noxus to train me so I could further add to advance assassins in Noxus. I was excited at first; however after a few training session I realized I did not have the strength to match up my father's expectations. I never liked to admit I was weak, I always made excuses and blamed the trainers for my shortcoming. Then one day my mother told me that my weaknesses was not a reason but only an excuse, she said I could focus on my weak points and make them my strengths and I did just that.”

 

Lux quietly listened though she did not stare at Katarina, her eyes were focused on the tombstone.

 

"I loved my mother very much, I admired how strong she was and even though she did send me to climb a mountain when I was eight that did almost result in my death, I still admired her." Katarina paused for a second, as their stares met again. The girl was listening to her wordlessly, as her expression was numb and motionless. After locking their glances for a short time Lux immediately looked away from her, concentrating on a point on the ground. The assassin renewed in a cold and informative voice: "One day there was a battle over the control of northern Shuriman trade with Demacia and my mother left to fight that battle….the next time I saw her was in a casket." Katarina paused for a moment before continuing, “This may seem messed up to say but ever since my mother died I became stronger than ever, I felt like I had no weakness because when she was alive, she did love me very much and that was when I was at my weakest point. When she died, I became the fierce assassin my father was proud to have. But now I have you...my greatest weakness yet…”

 

A very intense, wordless, and long pause followed. The Noxians first broke the silence:

 

"From the moment I saw you your image have been preying on my mind; and ever since a desire for you have been burning in me and have been deadening all my other senses. I tried not to think of what this was doing to me; I tried to ignore the guilt and the feelings I have for you; and I tried to disregard your tears and misery, but those tormentors of the consciousness were not leaving me even for a second… What happened between us yesterday made me realize that the only way that to stop this was…” Katarina paused and shook her head, then she turned back to the mage.

 

“Lux, I meant what I said yesterday… I regret my feelings, but I cannot repress them anymore- I love you."

The Demacian was remaining motionless; her eyes were sparkling, but she neither cried nor made any other form of emotional reaction to the assassin’s words. Katarina broke again the created silence:

 

"I just wish to know one thing before I… Lux, what made you ask me if I love you in the first place?"

The mage looked down in her feet again.

 

"I don't know," she lied, mumbling awkwardly. "Why are you telling me this?”

 

Katarina sighed deeply, oppressed by some kind of dwelling emotions, and then started in a low voice, which however sounded somewhat more considerate:

 

"I want you to know all of this because...you’ve made me weak...and I can’t have that... "

 

Katarina turned to Lux and plunged her dagger into the mages abdomen. Lux's blue eyes instantly pierced at her disbelievingly by these action. The whole blade disappeared into her stomach as blood was beginning to flow into her clothes and onto the dagger that pulled out of her seconds later. Her expression remained motionless, and yet somehow her face expressed bewilderment, betrayal, uncomprehending, and shock. Lux fell to the floor in pain, she clenched her abdomen as blood was flowing down onto the soil that Katarina’s mother laid six feet beneath.

 

 

Katarina smiled bitterly. She felt a strong urge to embrace her and kiss her one final time. Her green eyes shifted from her randomly to the placed around the graveyard. 

 

Katarina looked again to the girl, whose eyes were still pointing down.

"Goodbye, Lux," she said with rather cold and indifferent voice, as she turned and advanced to the entrance of the cemetery, leaving the girl to die.

 

Lux laid on the grass ground with her head staring up at the sky while her hands clenched tightly on her wounds. All her life she had feared death, suppressed dealing with the notion, never ready to depart. Always for her there would be tomorrow and the day after.Time was no longer her casual acquaintance, but leading her steadily onward whether her feet wanted to follow or not. Lux felt herself passing out as she began to bleed more heavily. She would lay on the floor, in a cemetery, dying from a stab wounds. Tears slowly fell from her blue eyes, was this really how she was going to die? She felt the darkness creeping onto her, trying to claim her as she heard a figure walking towards her and staring at her over her pitiful state, she couldn’t see who it was, but she heard the sounds of chains moving along with the large person. Shockingly, the figure bent down and held her up gently as trickles of blood were dripping on the person. The figure carried her away, before Lux passed out she heard the stranger speak:

 

“You saved me once, now I shall save you...little light”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok ik this is getting tiring how they go back and forth but I swear this is the last time! 
> 
> In all honestly this was the only way to introduce a certain character so it is what it is
> 
> As a wise person in the comments once said; beware of Russian roulette ;).  
> Fyi the words in the book means  
> "A Demacians loss of happiness"  
> Till next chapter!


	27. Half healed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lux's time away from Katarina

Lux rouse from a heavy slumber she is first aware of the coolness of the air and it's loamy fragrance. The ground is lumpy as if she were on a bed of earth and rocks. Her clothes feel as damp as a flower in the dew of the dawn.The girl’s eyes lazily rolled open, glazed over with with the remnants of a dream. For a moment, she half wonder if she was still dreaming or dead as she sat up to take in the shafts of light that burst through the gaps into a cave looking place. Now Lux was awake, perhaps more fully awake than she’s ever been.Slowly Lux  tried to get up but quickly realized how futile it was when she had to bite her lip to keep from crying out. Sharp pain lanced through her abdomen and colorful spots flashed in front of her eyes, it felt like my whole body had been beaten and every movement caused some muscle or bone to ache. Regardless, she needed to find out where she was. Wincing In pain the mage started to grab the corners of the cave wall to help pull herself up. There are no paths around her and no sign of another person, just this dark abyss. As far as she could tell she was alone.This bizarre nightmare that she calls life is hers alone. It's worse though than it first appears, Katarina had stabbed her. Why would she do that? Was she trying to kill her? No, if Katarina was trying to kill her then she would have slit her throat, Katarina was an excellent assassin she would have known where kill her. Lux sighed, that woman is full of mysterious she doesn’t want to know. Lux’s eyes roam about the cave, trying her best to make up of what she was seeing.

The cave was built into the muddy brown rock of the cliff, the stone guarding the entrance was jagged and uneven, arranged in such a way, that it would be difficult for passers by to spot. Inside the beam of her torch was enveloped and lost in the blackness, Lux had to move around by following the damp wall of the cave with her hands. All of a sudden, flaming torches sparked to life, lighting up the tunnel ahead and bathing the entire cavern in a flickering orange glow.

“Are you awake now, little light?” a familiar masculine voice asked her. Lux’s eyes widen when she realized who that was.

Lux  lifted her look just to watch numbly the man in front of her. It was Sylas. He looked the exact same since she last saw him; muscular,long black raven hair, ice blue eyes, and he still wears his chains proudly. She honestly did not know what to say or how to react to seeing him again. She knew that she should feel happy about that, but after everything that she had been through she did not dare to permit herself any positive emotions. And yet there was something else… as if she was not sure at all if that was supposed to be a joyous moment.

"Oh, Luxanna, you can't believe how pleased I am to see you! We honestly thought you were going to pass away from your injuries.”

 

The girl was startled as she turned and saw Sylas reproaching her. He patted her on the head in a friendly manner. Painful flashbacks with the assassin filled Lux’s mind by the touch alone.

 

“Don’t touch me!” Lux screamed instantly jumping back from Sylas, she forgotten about her injures and painfully fell onto the cave floor. Lux was breathing heavily, her arms were trembling in fear and trauma, she looked up to his confused face with hatred, “You b-betrayed us, w-why are you here?”

 

Sylas kept a straight face, he looked almost robotic, “I saw that Noxian stab you in the cemetery, I was going to kill her but I didn’t know if you were going to make it or not. I know you are upset with me over what I did to you, but even you should understand why I did it.”

 

Lux was still listening despite still being collapsed on the floor. She knew if Sylas hadn’t started a civil war with Demacia Noxus wouldn’t have taken advantage and invade the kingdom.

 

“We are i-in th-this hell because of you!” she hissed at him.

 

 

"We were already there because of Demacia. We were oppressed and being persecuted because we had magic, I had to do what's best for the mages,” Sylas explained with a bitterness in his tone. Lux stilled stared at him but didn’t respond. She knew deep down he was right for wanting equal rights for mages, but he started a war and weaken Demacia.

 

 

“None of us knew what exactly had become of you,Luxanna; everything happened so fast that day… I feared for the worst… I apologize for betraying your trust and using you, but I do not believe in an ideal about a kingdom taking care of the people yet persecuting them. Oh, but that did not matter anymore, what is done is done, you are here and you are alright. Are you, alright?"

 

"Yeah," she mumbled consumed in something entirely different.

The girl responded to his words much, as not long after she had turned to him she shifted her head again to the previous direction.

 

"Oh, what are you wearing?”  Sylas continued half comical, half serious. "Wait," he suddenly said in a concerned voice, as he had to help Lux get back on her feet without making sure to not trigger an emotional breakdown. The golden haired girl had dazedly made a few steps on the wet cave floor. She was still staring at it and Sylas had to circle her so to find himself in front of the motionless mage; however it was not the dress he was looking at now. "You are different...What had happened?"

 

"I am fine."

 

"No, you are not, you do not look the same…do you wish me to kill someone?"

 

"I am fine, really, it doesn't matter anymore," the girl said still trying to see further beyond the darkness.

 

"How it doesn't matter? Of course it does, Noxian swine are no different than Demacian swine…"

 

"Stop it, Sylas; it doesn't matter, alright," Lux cried out in irritation, not knowing herself why. "Just let it go, leave it alone…"

They both silenced for a moment. Sylas was looking at her in confusion and suspicion. He looked at her face, and then traced with eyes to where her gaze still was. Lux turned to him in distrust.

“Where are we?” Lux asked suspiciously.

 

“In a cave, this is our headquarters,” he replied mechanically.

 

“Headquarters? For what?”

 

“The rebellion against Noxus occupation, I’ve lead it a month after the war,”

 

Lux turns, but too slowly to be normal. When she speaks her voice trails slowly, like her words are unwilling to take flight. There is shock  in her eyes, the blue too glossy, her expression told of astonishment and confusion,”You’re the leader? After all you have done with Demacia you are now going after Noxus?”

 

The sigh that came was a signal, not of his resolve leaving but of the level his tension had reached. He was more like an old fashioned kettle - still full even when some steam forced its way out, “I only accepted aid from Noxus because of their inclusive culture and acceptance towards mages. Demacia has been claiming such a thing but their words fill my ears of nothing more than hypocrisy, they would not listen to me through peace, so I responded another way and Noxus was more than willing to help. Little did I know they only wanted to use me as a distraction once they invaded and I did think we would be treated better, I was a fool,” Sylas paused. He stared at Lux for a moment then continued, “What the soldiers were doing to the kingdom interfered with my plans, they treated Demacian as Demacia treated me. I am still fighting for equality in Demacia but Noxus is in my way. I don’t care for the occupation I care for Noxus to leave”.

“So this is about changing Demacia and not what Noxus has done to the slaves…” the golden haired mage drawled bitterly and sadly.

“It’s about all of us, we have many ex slaves fighting for everyone's freedom, it is about freedom,” Sylas corrected.

There was a silence between them, The silence of the cave made her blood as cold as the air that crept through her skin. Bereft of any wind in the cave, there was no whispering noise or rustling. It was as if nature conspired to keep her in the dark, not daring to whisper the reassurance she craved. Sylas stared at her wondering what has happened between the assassin and mage that caused Katarina to stab her.

"Do you love her?" he asked, unbelieving himself of what he was saying. The girl remained the same silent, motionless, and thoughtful statue. "Do you,Luxanna?"

 

"How could you love someone, who had hurt you so many times; who had devastated, humiliated, tortured, and destroyed you completely?"

 

"You didn't answer my question," Sylas said after a silent pause.

Lux looked with wetted eyes towards her comrade and said in bitter sorrow:

"No, I guess I didn't."

**_*_ **

Katarina was silent throughout the entire way back. She seemed completely sunken into her thoughts. In her mind she was rerunning over and over again all the recent events. Everything seemed to have happened so fast, and she was not planning any of these. It had all started from the previous morning when Lux had asked her whether she loves her- a question that was still coming to her like a shock. Why Lux had to ask that she did not know, but those simple words had suddenly made her doubt in everything she had been doing. she did love Lux and she had never wanted to kill her, but just because she had completely realized how much she cared about the Demacian she had done things she had never before even considered acceptable by Noxian standards. She could have easily found a solution with Lux just by giving her away, but she did not want to see her with another person, but Lux never loved her back. Katarina though that if Lux had never returned her feelings she was better off dead than given away or having her memory erased. So there she was- because of her weakness she was forced to do that and just to let all of her work since her training be completely destroyed and on its place the weed to thrive again.

 

The carriage stopped- she had finally arrived back home. The assassin got out and as she barked to the maids some orders not to be disturbed as she entered the house and climbed up the stairs. In the same manner, consumed in some dismal thoughts, she opened the door of her bedroom. Nobody had entered in it after her departure a few hours earlier; the spilled on the floor near the desk books and papers were still there disordered and chaotic. Mechanically she went to them, kneeled, and carelessly gathered them one after another in a pile. Then, she stood up, grabbed all of them and heavily dumped them on her desk, on the top of everything else there. Katarina paused as suddenly she was again reminded of her- why had Lux chosen to remain in the bedroom and to go through her stuff instead of just spending her free hours away of the one place she apparently hated the most. Over the past couple of months Lux was miserable with her, the scarlet haired Noxian was more than certain of that, but then why Lux had offered herself compliantly to Kat  the previous night? Why she had trembled out of pleasure before her; why she had enjoyed her touches; had nervously undressed her and had wanted her almost as much as her body craved for the girl everyday? Had Katarina thought otherwise she would have never let her go; she would have tried to be as loving and devoted to Lux as she possibly could; she would have given everything she had just to make Lux happy with her and Katarina would have had spent every day telling her how sorry she was for all the pain she put her through, miserably begging for her forgiveness. But nothing would make any difference; Katarina knew better. Even if Lux had meant her actions towards her the previous day she had instantly afterwards regretted for them. Her tears, which had come immediately after her moans of satisfaction, had made the assassin realize that she would have never given her a true happiness without reminding her of what evil she had done to her. She had to stab Lux and now she would never again be in her bedroom, searching and disordering the things in. But why did she aim for the stomach instead of her throat, that would guarantee death, unless she didn’t want Lux to die…

 

Suddenly Katarina was reminded of something and her dazed attention was now fixed to the opened cabinet of her desk, which the mage had emptied. She went to it and hastily rummage through the several left papers in it. Nothing… When Lux was captured before four months and put in a dungeon along with the rest of the imprisoned Demacians she was taken all of her clothes and given a white robe to wear for her judgment The night of her capture made the Noxian convince herself that she would be content no matter whether Lux would be executed or be kept alive, but nevertheless she felt the need to possess something of her. Katarina had taken the silver headband from her confiscated clothes and throughout the entire night she had thought of the mage restlessly clutching into her hands the taken decoration.  _ What if Lux does not surrender to her; could she forget her; could she watch her die; would that stop these feelings _ \- were all questions, which had passed through her mind until she had finally refused to torture herself with Lux anymore before the moment of her judgement and had carefully hidden her former possession into a cabinet of her desk under a pile of books and after that had locked the cabinet. The assassin had never before thought again of that event just because she had the girl herself for the past couple of months. But now she was gone and Katarina needed to behold something of hers…

 

There was nothing in the cabinet; could she have found it? Frustrated Katarina noisily pushed the cabinet to close and exhausted directed to her bed. She sat on it and blindly stared through the window as she was sinking in some thought, which she herself did not realized clearly.  _ She was gone _ … A knock on the door pulled her out of her daze.

 

"I said I didn’t want to be disturbed," the Noxian barked angrily.

 

"Well, this is important," an indecisive voice of a Talon was heard from the other side of the door, "but I thought that you might wish to know about the great number of rebels the soldiers have captured."

Katarina sighed irritated- she did not at all care about that now. The assassin walked to the door and opened it, looking superiorly at the man.

 

"That is not our responsibility, we kill them nothing more," she said rather annoyed.

 

"True, but it was concerning one of the orders that was reestablished today, Kat; many of the rebels were seen on the streets and we are permitted to kill on sight," Talon reported as briefly as he could.

 

Katarina just now realized that it was past midnight…

"Idiot," she scolded, "Are any of them our targets?”

"I haven’t seen their faces to determine that…" he replied with an attitude.

 

"Then go and see their faces to figure that out! You don’t need to tell me when you find them, just go kill them!"

 

"Usually you want me to tell you so that you can come along, has your shift on this changed all of a sudden?" Talon asked coldly.

 

Katarina sighed heavily, “No...I’m just tired,” she said as she closed the door; she had changed- she knew it, Talon had noticed it and now her comrades would understand it as well. The assassin had changed; she was less severe in fulfilling her duties and all that was because of a Demacian slave…

 

 

*

Lux moved in her sleep uneasily feeling the discomfort of the hard bed; suddenly she opened her eyes in alarm without really realizing the reason of it. It took her a few moments of the second to remember where she was and to recognize the colorful rags serving as walls of her room. She shifted her body, removing the blanket and sitting on the low-to-the-floor bed. For several minutes she remained motionless, as if she was not ready yet to be drawn out of her thoughts and to start her day. Since Sylas had saved her she decided to live in the large cave with the other thousands of rebels and escaped slaves. Lux didn’t consider herself part of the rebellion, she had nothing left to lose or gain. Everyone in her life was gone, now all she has is a hollow feeling in her heart where her loved ones use to be and she couldn’t tell if the pain she was feeling now was from her stab wounds or her heart..

 

"Luxanna," an asking voice was heard from beyond the wall-cloths.

 

"Yes?" she returned distracted. The curtains were opened.

 

"Oh good, you're awake," Sylas  started with a friendly voice, "I was wondering when that will happen."

 

"What's the time," the light mage inquired, not at all in a mood to talk with anybody right now.

 

"It's nearly noon," the leader replied her with the same kind attitude. He paused for a second as his eyes studied her with concern then he continued with a little more indecisive tone, trying to sound casual: "Hey, listen, some of the others are going to attack a slave auction in the occupied territories not far from here, it's not a big village, but I've heard people are not too big on Noxians there… You can join them if you want to..."

 

"I don't," Lux said dryly as she rubbed her sleepy eyes with her hand. She did not say anything more, and after a few moments the other Demacian was forced to carry on the conversation:

 

"Well, you don't have to attack you know… I mean don't worry about your magic now, your collar is long gone, just I thought that you might want to go out…"

 

"Not really," the girl interrupted, "thanks for looking after me, Sylas, but I'm fine and I don't really need anything. I still have what I need here with you guys and anyway I don't need much."

 

"Yes, little light, but it's been two months since you lived here and you haven't yet left the cave even for one…"

 

"I like it here," the golden haired mage objected as she got up from the bed; on her head carelessly put on her silver headband to remove the falling on her face locks of golden hair and wearing a simple, old dress, which resembled her previous one. She tried to find something in the room to occupy herself with so she could have a reason to be left alone.

 

"Come on, Luxanna , we both know that's not the reason why you have locked yourself in here…," Sylas started as he was careful with his words, trying to sound as much sympathetic as he could. The first month in the cave gave Lux multiple panic attacks and PTSD flashbacks, he did his best to shield her from things that may trigger her but she still had them. "Look, I'm really sorry for everything that has happened to you, but you have to find strength to move on."

 

"I am finding…"

 

"Then why don't you go out," Sylas interrupted quickly her objections.

 

"Well, I'm just…" the light mage was now completely consumed in folding some randomly piled clothes on the floor, as she was trying to figure out an excuse that would end up that conversation. Ever since she had stayed in the cave, she barely ate, talked to anyone, or was around the other Demacians. Lux had healed quickly from her wounds thanks to some healing mages but she was still visually broken from her traumas with the scarlet haired Noxian.

 

"You're just scared not to run into her while you're outside, aren't you?"

Lux stopped folding as she dropped a wrinkled and bad folded cloth from her hands. Her heart trembled just at the thought of Katarina, but she quickly turned and was ready for objection when the other mage said:

"Look, I'm sorry… I shouldn't have forced you; I could only imagine how hurt you may feel after everything that bitch did to you… I just want you to feel as happy as before all of these…to make up for my betrayal..."

 

"Yeah, I want too…" the girl sighed with sorrow. They both paused as if giving each other time to grieve for the past tranquility they had. Sylas spoke up first:

 

"I almost forgot… I think I have something that might make you feel better," the raven haired Demacian said as he got out of the tent-room just to enter again in it after a few seconds later, as he held the exit curtain open. "I believe you after all these years you still like these animals…". Sylas held up a white cat. The cat looked with the stiffness of age, but also with the fragility of one so withered. The white fur was dull and thin, unwashed and bare over the tips of its pronounced shoulder blades.

 

"A cat," the girl said, brightening her face a little bit as she kneeled and hugged the white cat.

 

"Some of the mages found her yesterday near the waterfall," Sylas stated, pleased to see some positive change in Lux's mood. "We don't know really what she has been doing these past months, but she seems really ok, you told me before you loved cats but your family was allergic, I thought this would cheer you up."

 

"Yes, I did," the girl agreed distracted as she was scratching gently her pet behind the ears. The cat purred in response.

 

"But you know, you can't keep her forever under the ground, even cats need their little light," he added, as he was hoping to reach his old point in another way. The girl's smile slowly fainted, as she looked at some random point.

 

"I know," she automatically said. After a deep sigh she got up. "You're right, I should go out…" and headed to leave.

 

"But now, and alone?"

"Well, you're the one who insisted so much. Besides I'm not alone or defenseless, I have my magic back and Coconut with me," Lux had almost reached the exit as she was stopped again:

 

“Coconut?” Sylas responded confused.

 

“The cat.” Lux responded.

 

“You named the cat “Coconut”?” he laughed.

 

“Hey, I’m not creative with names,” Lux slightly smiled.

 

"Do you know where are you going to go?"

 

"Yes, for a walk around the forest…"

 

"Wait, are you sure that's a wise thing to do? You may meet some dangerous things there and your magic has been impaired since you removed the collar…"

 

"I'll be ok," the girl said and left as quickly as she had changed her mind, leaving the other mage bemused behind her.

 

Lux walked out holding the cat and saw the beautiful image of the waterfall in the cave. The the water tumbled down as the white water foams were present after each time it hit the water. The water tinkled in a laughing sort of way and the children playing near it imagined that this was the sort of places faeries might live. The rocks were slippery as they crossed the stream but there was an iron rope to hold on to. For others it was a good way to get the water. Around five thousand people lived in this large cage though as many as fifteen thousand could fit, many other rebels lived outside the cave but this was where the escaped slaves and exiles lived and newcomers arrived every week. As Lux walked on and followed the path of the torched lights the sounds became ever quieter until she could hear it no more.

 

*

Kayle was looking down at the river as she was sitting on a large rock; it had just passed noon and the sun was shining bright high above the trees. It was calm down and everybody seemed to be busy with their daily problems even though she was sitting alone. The judicator felt somewhat in peace the more she was occupying herself with the fish in the river and forgetting about her own torture. Though LeBlanc had been incredibly cruel to her since her enslavement in many unspeakable ways, she had allowed Kayle to roam around the forest as long as her mistress knew where she was and LeBlanc always knew. Kayle’s collar could instantly teleport back to the manor if LeBlanc fears she may have escaped. Suddenly she heard steps and bushes moving and turned just in time to see a figure walking towards her.

 

"Kayle," a soft feminine voice called her name as she recognized her old friend.

 

"Lux!" the wingless woman exclaimed as she smiled like a child, she would have ran and hugged her if she could. "You’re here! Oh, I thought I would never hear from you again. I'm so happy you're alright."

 

"I'm happy to see you, too," Lux returned gently as they parted just as the white cat followed behind her and meowed cheerfully to the familiar face. Kayle patted the cat as she invited both of them to sit next to her on the rock.

 

"How did you succeeded to be here, Lux?" the judicator asked still very cheerful to the newcomers.

 

"Well," the mage started, not really knowing from where to start, "It’s a long story and one I don’t wish to speak of. Either way I am no longer a slave and live with some rebels far from my torment."

 

"Katarina set you free? I didn’t know she could do that," Kayle asked confused, "or did you escape…?"

 

Lux looked guilty at her friend- she should have come earlier.

"Well..I didn’t escape but seems I wasn’t wanted anymore. I’m not part of the rebellion I just want to be away from everyone till today, I got a cat too, but why are you out here? Did you escape?” the girl asked dully as she already knew that no one could escape from LeBlanc.

 

"No, mistress lets me out when she’s feeling generous, but that’s rare…," Kayle stated sadly as she made her friend feel guilty for not helping her the second time she tried to escape. "But it's not all hell...look,” she said slightly smiling as she lifted up a black wooden walking cane. “After I lost feeling in my legs, I tried to get them working again. It was torture but recently they started to work again! I still can’t walk without a cane but it’s a start,” Kayle paused and looked at the sky with bird flying over them. “Even though I may walk again, I’ll never fly,” she sighed sadly.

 

‘You could escape her," Lux stated distracted as her view had been sunken in the river, “LeBlanc has done horrible things to you, I’m sure you have suffered more than I have but you can be done with her," the mage replied with some option to Kayle.

 

“No, I can’t escape her, look,” she replied sadly holding her neck up. Kayle’s collar was gone but replaced with a another type collar looking like a tattoo on her skin. Lux appeared at a loss of words and confused by the sight.

 

“What is that?”

 

“Some type of spell she used on me, it’s a magic seal  attached to my neck, you’ll have to skin me to get this off and she has flayed me before, it was painful…” Kayle shuddered by the memory.

“I see..” Lux replied dryly leaving Kayle no choice, but to carry on the conversation.

 

"How did you feel about Katarina during the time you spent with her?"

 

"I… I don't know…" the golden haired Demacian mumbled, not really wishing to talk about it. How could she even start to explain this to the wingless woman, surely Kayle has experienced much worse. "Kayle, have… have you seen her these last two months?" she asked, suddenly overwhelmed with the need to learn anything about the assassin after Katarina nearly stabbed to death.

"Who Katarina? Last time I saw her was the arena fights when you were there…" Kayle replied. "But LeBlanc did mention to Swain that Katarina was acting different last week.."

 

"Oh," the girl blankly said, as they both paused. They did not know what to say anymore; they were both too overwhelmed and too full of questions, which however they did not dare to ask each other.

 

"Hey, where did your cat go?" Kayle asked, caught in the notice of her absence as a way to continue the conversation.

 

Lux snapped out from her thoughts as she looked around and could not see anywhere her beloved pet.

"Coconut?" she called, as she wondered the trees and river  with her eyes, "Coconut, where are you?"

 

Both she and the judicator saw at the same time the bush with some white fur and after glancing to each other a quick look, the girl was ready to leave the rock and search for her cat in the area when suddenly they heard a loud meow, coming from the left side. They automatically went to behind one of the trees with Kayle being much slower behind her and looked down, their eyes scanning the sound of the voice, After twenty minutes of looking they found the source of the voice.

 

Coconut was found near a military campsite, drawn there by the scent of food, but now she was meowing in confusion surrounded by the baker three soldiers.

 

"Hey, I never seen a cat like this around here," a soldier was shouting loud to the other soldiers and the gathered crowd of curious looks. "It came to me and started flipping and writing the word bread on the ground. A normal animal won't do such stuff; it's gotta be from the enemy."

 

The soldiers seemed rather amused, as one of them took his knife and was ready to get rid of the puzzled cat, which would have done a rather generous meal for the two men.

 

"I have to go," Lux said in alarm as she saw the shining of the knife.

She rushed to the campsite, as Kayle's voice stopped her.

 

"Wait, Lux, it is dangerous…"

 

"I can’t let them hurt her…" the girl returned hastily as she left the judicator behind the tree.

**_*_ **

Garen got off his horse, patting the animal, as his attention was drawn to several soldiers and Katarina, who were conversing with a middle-height, broad-shouldered man dressed in rich clothes. The captain advanced, hearing the following conversation:

 

"Yes, sir, we keep a good eye on them," Katarina said addressing the stranger.

 

"Good, good," the man drawled with a snaky voice, as he continued lethargically, "the Demacian need always to be well restricted. Indeed, it is true that those people understand nothing but the language of the whip; the moment the lash stops ripping their filthy flesh I might as well assure you that they will turn and bite the hand, which have shown them mercy,” Katarina laughed by the response of the man as she wore a pleased smile on her face.

 

"You're speaking of them as if they are some kind of wild animals," Garen reproached with disgust the stranger.

 

The man and the assassin turned, as a scarlet haired bearded man faced the captain, who was with his blue cloak and appeared nothing more than a civilian in the eyes of the nobleman.

 

"But are they not precisely that? You would know," he hissed, provoking Garen with his beady eyes. He saw Katarina standing behind the man, motioning her hands towards Garen to not say anything disrespectful.

 

The soft blue eyes of the soldier narrowed, as he responded in cold voice:

"No, they are people and ought to be treated as such."

 

The stranger studied in details his foe before his look stopped again at the other's eyes.

"And who the Demacians may have the owner to stand up as their defender," the rich man asked with a mocking smirk.

 

"Please excuse my captain of the guards if the duties of his humanity serve right now not in his best interest," a cold and superior voice spoke up, as it prevented the soldier to talk back to the stranger. Garen  turned just in time to see Darius approaching them.

 

"Commander Darius, such a pleasant surprise to see you," the still-unknown to the soldier man greeted the newcomer with hollow courtesy then addressed again the other man with the same mocking superiority: "Please do correct me if I am mistaken, but if you are the captain of the guard you certainly should be the same Might of Demacia  _  for whom I have heard so much generous praising at the battlefield not too long ago; and who has recently has won the fighting arena _ . However, I do not seem to recall anywhere in my knowledge of you the rather odd for your service preference to natural slaves and criminals."

 

"Well, you seemed quite well informed about me, unfortunately I can't say the same about you," Garen said with sarcastic politeness, emphasizing on the fact that he does not know who the other man was.

 

"Forgive the impudence of the captain, but I am afraid social skills are not one of his best qualities," Katarina hurried to interrupt the exchange of attacks with a commanding tone, which more than clearly suggested to the captain to shut up, then she continued with her cold courteous voice: "However, I can assure you in his excellent services to the law despite of his arrogant attitude or  _ personal beliefs _ , can I not captain?"

 

"Yes, you are right," Garen agreed dryly, understanding that it is better not to speak much in the odd situation he was into.

 

"Well, we are going to see about this," the stranger produced with a smirk on his face, mockingly examining the soldier one more time. The confused expression of the captain reminded his superior to explain him who this man was:

 

"Captain Garen, this is General Du Couteau, Katarina’s father and  a very respected General and a close friend of mine. His presence in the city is related with matters of official business, however I must admit that we do not anticipated your arrival for at least another week since you left nearly three month ago," Darius drawled with pretentious formality, this time addressing the stranger.

 

"Troubles have not met me or my journey here, which has resulted in my arrival in advance," the General replied politely, but with a malicious smile, suggesting the planned earlier intrusion.

 

"I am glad to hear the safety in your journey and I can assure you that you are more than welcome in this city in any time," the commander returned back with the same hidden spite. "Please do know that my services and the ones of the soldiers in this city are yours and I will personally make sure your work here to pass uninterrupted, so you may return and not delay your report to Swain"

"I am genuinely grateful for your words, but please do not hurry so much to send me away, I might as well expand my visit in this city," General Du Couteau said with the usual ridiculed courtesy, examining the commander's expression.

 

"But of course," Darius agreed with the same impenetrable coolness. "You are welcome to stay as much as you wish, and I can assure you would find the capital impeccable and excellently managed both by its Law and Order since you've been gone.”

 

"This might be so, but it would not be a lie if I say I have heard otherwise," the other man objected, as a probing smile curled the edges of his mouth.

 

"Would you be kind enough to explain what you mean by that," the commander asked with a surprising calmness.

 

The small eyes of the intruder wandered around in a sarcastic caution, before he rubbed his red beard chin with his fleshy fingers and turned again to Darius:

 

"Perhaps that conversation would be better examined in a more private setting, would you not agree? Katarina, you might wish to come along as well,"

The assassin looked at him slightly confused but nodded, “Of course, father,”

 

Darius dismissed the several soldiers, who were around them with a gesture, but as Garen begun to withdraw the General stopped him:

 

"Captain Garen, you might be interested in what it would be discussed here," he said, perhaps enjoying his position too much.

 

The soldier looked questionably his superior, but as the commander nodded dryly they both returned their full attention on the General. He made a dramatic pause, looking around, before he proceeded:

"Well, my friends, I find it in no need to hide from you the purposes of Swain and our other Lord’s decision to send me here; you see he is very pleased with the way you have handled the citizens in the empire, but the slaves and Demacians in the territories are not really citizens, are they? Their base ways of leaving outside any boundaries and rulers is like a festering wound in the nation, which must be stopped before it had spread its infection upon the obedient servants of our empire."

 

"I understand you completely," the commander agreed after General Du Couteau had made another dramatic pause, "and you may rest assure only by looking the records of the empire that for more than twenty years I have been taking the law in its full power for dealing with that problem even now that Demacia has fallen."

 

"Yes, indeed, however a rumor is afloat that recently you have become careless in that matter and the soldiers, too concerned in their own sloth, are letting slaves and rebels go unpunished on the street."

 

"If you have crossed half of the country because of a rumor, I am afraid you have lost your time," Darius said sharply, lost any note of politeness.

 

"This may be so, but is it just a rumor that half of the dungeons are empty in expense of the increase of Demacians in and around the empire" the general hissed with a taunt smile.

 

"So we're supposed to kill the poor things for just being here, they aren’t here by choice," Garen objected with a reproach for the first time since he had been tactically suggested by his superior to be quite.

 

"Captain Garen, please do not bring up your personal beliefs for that matter," the scarlet haired woman quickly stopped the soldier to continue any further.

 

"The captain may speak his mind," The general started sarcastically, "but if I didn't know better your reputation, I would have thought that you too, even my own daughter has developed pity upon them."

 

Katarina's eyes narrowed with spite.

"I can assure you, father, no Demacian in here is treated with less than what they deserves," the assassin clenched coldly through her teeth.

 

Just at that moment a soldier approached the three of them:

"Daughter, I am sorry to bother you, but a slave girl was captured today at a military campsite I stayed at yesterday, as we are speaking they are leading her to you."

 

"A slave girl is no importance to me," Katarina  murmured as she turned again towards her father, leaving her back to Darius and Garen and the commander cleared his throat to speak: "General, an excellent opportunity has come for you to witness with your own eyes that the rumors of us going soft to the Demacians are nothing more but groundless lies."

 

Darius's voice was firm and cold, as his eyes kept looking down to the face of the scarlet haired woman. However, the captain's attention was in an instant captured in the wretched soul, whom two soldiers were dragging forcefully to their superiors. For the first time in the company of the two other men, Garen felt unusually alert and awake, as he had more than well recognized the new prisoner.

 

"Commander Darius, maybe you shouldn't hurry so much with your assumptions," the captain started awkwardly, interrupting the conversation of the three Noxians with the delegate.

 

The commander looked back him with a raised eyebrow as Katarina turned to the captain with irritation, as she was still with her back to the scene that had put the soldier at unease:

 

"Do I need to remind you, captain, who is in charge here?" Darius asked

 

"No, sir, but…"

 

"But we would all appreciate if you keep your emotions to yourself," Katarina interrupted him sharply, "and execute the law as it is for such matters."

 

"Of course… but I'm sure you'll agree that this slave in particular is not guilty," the captain made another attempt, as he was faintly acquainted with what he had heard had happened two months ago.

However, the assassin was more than irritated that the soldier was not taking any hint when Garen had to be silent, not leaving their discords for a time when they were not supervised by her own father.

 

"If she is innocent she has nothing to fear, but the law is strict for such crimes, right Katarina?" Darius asked smirking at her.

 

“Yes,” the assassin drawled coldly to the commander, as just in that time the two other soldiers threw violently the wretched creature in the feet of the four Noxians. Katarina did not turned instantly as she looked one more time towards her father, adding with a great certainty in her voice: "and father might as well witness an execution of an escaped slave for his return back to the capital.”

 

General Du Couteau smirked pleased; as Katarina’s calm, dark, confident, and vicious emerald eyes turned just in time to meet with the exhausted, anxious, big, and blue ones of Luxanna Crownguard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp things are getting interesting.


	28. Guilty till proven guilty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lux is accused of some serious crimes, will she continue to claim her innocence despite the odds being stacked against her?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pretty short but enjoy!

Everything was ceased, distant, half-remembered…; and yet Katarina's senses were surging violently in all her insides throwing her  to the edge of unbearable sensation of life and hollow death. she was struck; her lungs were out of air, her heart was slamming wildly into her chest, and her whole essence was consumed into the two blue mesmerizing ocean before her. The sun was burning hot high above them, creating even more unrealistic picture before her of the most beautiful angelic creature of despair. Her motionless state was giving her incredible pain, but the idea to try to tear herself off the violent river of emotions within her just to step into the harsh reality was even more hurtful. So she stood up there as a statue, having behind her the captain of the guards, the commander, and her father and before her watching frozenly down her feet the miserable ex slave, all of which seemed awaiting into some anticipation her reaction, they knew Lux had previously belonged to Katarina.

 

Katarina was incapable of doing anything; and even though the mage and the captain seemed to have sunken in a similar motionless shock due to the unexpected reunion, the general and the commander on the other hand seemed taken in a cluster of different emotions:

 

"Well, well, well, a Demacian would never surprise me to be death's servants, but bless my soul, you are a pretty thing," the general drawled with a mocking superiority gazing shamelessly all over the girl. “But you do look familiar…”

 

Those words were enough to snap out Garen from his thoughts as he looked disapprovingly at the general barely holding not to talk him back; however the same statement did not appear to have any effect at the intense stares of the mage and the assassin. General Du Couteau, completely ignorant of what was happening right before his eyes, waited few moments as if anticipating the commanders to say something, but pretty quickly assumed the responsibility of conducting that investigation:

 

"What has she done?" the General asked perhaps too eagerly one of the soldiers, who had brought her. The man seemed puzzled at the demand of the general as he was not acquainted of who he was, let alone at all see as someone else is giving orders at the presence of the commander. The sergeant looked confused at his three superiors, receiving absolutely nothing from the stone expression of the assassin, whose eyes were still pinned down before her looking at the Demacian, but Darius turned to the man with an inpatient nod encouraged him to answer the question:

 

"Sir, the slave girl attacked us with light magic when we attempted to capture an animal and she intruded the operation, performing more light tricks to try escaping us. Her magic seemed rather weakened which made the capture easy, however the animal had escaped."

 

Katarina listened numbly, seeing the sparkling tears in the girl's eyes, as for the first time since Lux had been thrown in her feet she became aware of the dark spots of blood on her arms and colorful skirt.

 

"There's no proof that she is an escaped slave from what you said," Garen objected, attacking his own subordinate.

 

The soldier seemed confused, but before he spoke up again he was interrupted by General Du Couteau:

"But I beg you, captain, do not hurry so much to dismiss the facts," the general hissed, his eyes sparkling with bloodlust. "Please, sergeant, proceed with your report," he encouraged the soldier, as Darius listened carefully while Katarina still seemed unresponsive and perhaps that her father flattered himself too much to consider that the general had given him the honor to conduct the investigation instead of Darius.

 

"Yes, sir," the sergeant produced confused, as after giving a quick glance first at the disapproving face of Garen, then at the cold, indifferent features of the assassin and finally at the cunning smile of approval from the general he continued: "After her arrest we found that she use to have a anti-magic collar around her neck judging by the scars. We also found her possession of charms, Demacian amulets, and even weapons among other concluded to be similar weapons used by the rebels. We also found a handicapable slave near the camp claiming that her mistress allowed her to be there and we had to take the other slave in to confirm this."

 

"You are lying!" the soft voice of Luxanna keenly objected, interrupting her eye contact with the scarlet haired woman and trying to shift herself so she could face her accuser

.

"Shut up," the other of the two soldiers barked as he forced her by the shoulders to the ground. The Noxians observed coldly, however the captain did not possess the assassin's success of emotional suppression.

 

"Stop it, those are just words, where is the proof for all that," Garen retorted angrily, sure that if not by now then that was the final drop that convinced the general that the captain was not fit for his job. No matter what the lieutenant still believed he was a good man and cared in his own way about his younger sister, however he was of course concerned about his reputation as well, as even a thought passed his mind how come the commander had not ordered him at least ten times by now to silence.

 

"Uh, sir," the sergeant started, as his captain's accusations against the soldiers seemed even more confusing than usual, "as it was more than obvious that we are dealing with a rebel we figured we had to get rid of all her possessions as they might have been cursed" the soldier reported coolly.

 

"Liar!" Lux shouted again, as she tried unsuccessfully to pull off the grip of the other soldier. "And my possessions, did you take them too because they were cursed, you just wanted them for yourselves!"

 

"Silence, you slave," the sergeant said as he slapped her harshly through the face.

No matter of how cold Katarina was forcing herself to be, the witnessing of that scene immediately made the blood in Katarina's veins boil with fury against the soldier. Nevertheless, she remained the same frozen statue while Garen looked concerned for his sister and the other two Noxians appeared pleased.

 

"Sergeant, what possession the diseased thing is talking about?" the general demanded superiorly, as his eyes wandered all over the happening scene, as if trying to study all aspects of it,  _ and yet missing the main one. _

"Sir," the soldier coughed, as if trying to gather his thoughts, "we found a large amount of money from the slave, which a girl like her could not have had unless she had made some pact with the rebellion or earned them in another dishonest way.”

General Du Couteau smirked mockingly:

"I see, and what did you do with the money?"

 

"Uh, sir, we had to get rid of them as well," the sergeant produced idiotically.

 

"Understandable," the commander approved as the general nodded in agreement, not at all caring about the justice of the property and too consumed in the lust of slandering the criminal even more: 

 

"Commander Darius," he addressed the man, making him turn his attention to general as Katarina for the first time since the girl was brought to them to break her stare from her and listened to the two men, "judging by the report of your subordinate I presume you would add to the charge of escaping and conspiring with rebels?"

 

Katarina turned again to meet the eyes of the mage, as her own ones were oddly mingled between painful hesitation and coldness.

 

"Yes, of course, General Du Couteau, I would certainly not neglect those charges," the commander agreed in even more than his usual note of indifference.

 

"But those are lies! Do you believe those liars and not me!" Lux yelled out of any reasonable state, her heart pounding wild just by the boldness of her voice to address the Noxians in such manner.

For luck or for misfortune, the last statement seemed to fail to be heard by anyone else than Katarina as one of the soldiers slapped her brutally through the face one more time and kicked her to the ground. The scene made the general and the commander smirk in approval; the captain to tighten his fists and clench his teeth in contained anger; and the assassin to snap out of the carefully built repression of her emotions:

 

"That's enough!" Katarina yelled with fury to the soldiers, who startled confused; making all participants of that scene look at the scarlet haired Noxian surprised. Fortunately, the managing of temper was a good quality of the assassin. Darius took notice of her sudden change in emotions and smirked:

 

“Katarina, what do you think should be done with the  _ escaped slave? _ ”

 

The assassin looked back at Darius for a moment with bitterness, she sighed and answered coldly: “She claims she is innocent...take her to the torture room and see if she is  _ truly innocent. _ ”

 

Darius and her father smiled pleased by the answer, while Lux felt shocked and betrayed.

"Take her to the torture room," Darius ordered with the most freezing and indifferent tone that the girl had ever heard him produce.

 

"What?" Garen objected keenly to the given order; now knowing for sure that he would be the only defender of the girl. General Du Couteau too seemed disappointed that his street show would come to an end as he and the captain both started again at the commander and the assassin.

 

"She would not confess us anything willingly so we have to proceed with the law in that situation," Darius said with the same coldness; however his words lacked his usual patience and calmness.

"But you can't do this! That’s Katarina’s slav…"

 

"Captain Garen," Katarina sharply interrupted the new protestation of the captain, "We hardly care what your relation with that girl is or who she is! The law is clear and I shall advise you to follow it unless you wish to end up where you previously were," the assassin said with the same freezing superiority, which however somehow achieved to channel all her wrath of the uncontrollable situation to threatening the lieutenant.

 

Garen’s teeth and fists were clenched as his eyes were piercing straight at the austere and deadened look of the woman; however Katarina's words kept him silent.

 

"All that is good, but please my dear daughter if the captain is done with the objections shall we proceed with the commander?" General Du Couteau drawled with a mock, impatiently lusting for the view of more suffering of what he considered the  _ inferior creature _ .

 

"Of course,sir," Darius started, returning to his usual note of hollow pleasantry, "however I am highly opposed to present you with the sight of the dungeon and the smell of the prisoner's rotten flesh at your first day back in the capital." Before he continued he made a pause, in which the commander gestured to the waiting in front of them guards to carry on with his order of leading the slave to the dungeons. It was when they were gone from their sights Darius addressed again the general: "Instead, I would like you to be accompanied to the house, which I have intended for you, where I am sure you could use some rest from your long journey," at that moment the general made a face ready to refuse the commander's offering, however Katarina interrupted him before he had even tried to speak up with a tone that somehow succeeded to suggest a hidden command: "Please, father, you would do us a great honor if you allow us to take care of the details of your arrival, and I promise you from tomorrow you would be able to fully inspect the capital in whatever manner you consider the most fitting."

 

For a moment her father did not reply anything, as if examining carefully the request, but finally he said:

"Very well, however I must inform you I am taking a special interest in that escaped slave as I believe the progress of her case would give me valuable insight on the way you all are handling the situation with the rebels and escaped slaves in the empire."

 

A heavy weight was trapped in the chest of the assassin as she attended those words and saw a familiar spark in the eyes of the men in the room; the same spark which had implanted itself in Katarina's mind when she had seen Luxanna for the first time. The fatal attraction that the girl possessed had drawn every man to the same instincts that had obsessed Katarina at first place-  _ not desire, but the bloodlust of destroying the unexplained beauty. _

 

"I would not have thought it otherwise," Katarina heard Darius reply with indifferent politeness, bitterly realizing how unavoidable the situation had become. He gestured to the carriage of the general, urging him to go inside as he said: "I personally plan to be present at her interrogation and I am assuring you to report back all that has happened, as I apologize in advance that my duty would not allow me to welcome you properly, but captain Garen would accompany you to your chambers and he will be entirely at your services in my absence."

 

General Du Couteau nodded with authority as he climbed his carriage, and waited inside for his driver to follow the way that the captain was supposed to lead. Katarina closed the door of the carriage, relieved that she had succeeded for now to get rid of some of her problems, when Garen’s determined voice was heard talking to Darius behind her:

 

"Sir, I prefer you to send some other soldier with the general and let me go to the dunge…"

 

"I don't care what you prefer," the commander sharply interrupted the captain, leaving all his fury spread in his voice, but still keeping it quite enough so not to be heard by the general. "What kind of idiot you think I am to let you anywhere near the dungeons or near your sister for that matter!" Darius's eyes narrowed as he continued with the same hissing fury: "After the scene you made in front of everyone I'd better advice you to start worrying about your own messes! I warn you, it is in your advantage to make this man convinced by the end of the day that you are serving completely and only the empires wishes unless you wish to look for another job!"

 

Garens hands were clenched into fists, as he was not ready to let go; something inside him was throbbing at the only thought of knowing that Lux could be tortured:

 

"I won't let you hurt her so to impress some quack," the captain protested eagerly.

 

"That  _ quack _ can have us all killed by sunrise including your precious sister!" Katarina interrupted them angrily. “And don’t you ever say such a thing about my father again!”

 

"Don't you care at all about her?!" Garen's voice asked provokingly.

 

Katarina paused for less than a second, as she looked aside, but then said coldly:

"Follow the orders that have been given to you from the commander, soldier."

 

"Promise me you won't harm her," the captain insisted turning to Darius, still unable to let go of the throbbing image in his head of seeing his own sister in pain. Darius paused for a moment.

 

"For the sake of your career and  _ freedom _ , make sure the general have everything he needs," the commander finally said with dry, superior tone as he turned his back on the captain and left before Garen had another chance to object him.

 

_ * _

 

_ Rage _ , painful helplessness, and fury were all that Katarina could think of while she was crossing the corridors of the dungeons. The anger was practically suffocating her; she was blind for everything before her, deaf for the pleading and cursing sounds which were coming from the cells in the dungeon and senseless to the cold and darkness that was surrounding her more and more with the advancing of the lower levels of the dungeons. Her mind was completely devoured by the most pernicious instincts, desperately grasping at the idea to direct them to some outer source, which could take all the blame. Upon walking further she saw LeBlanc in front of more healthy looking Kayle and appeared to be scolding her before the sorceress harshly slapped the wingless slave across her face:

 

_ “How on Runeterra did you manage to get in trouble this early?! I only let you out for fifteen minutes!” _

 

_ “I’m sorry, mistress….”  _

 

_ “You will have to convince me that you are truly sorry with something more than words if you do not wish to repeat the last time you got in trouble...” _

 

Before Katarina could even realize where she was she found herself before the familiar doors of the torture room; her body all too well knowing the way had brought her to the place which had before given her indifference, sense of authority and victory, and even amusement and pleasure in the agony of others; however now was different. Now, all that she could feel was her heart sinking within her; her breath stopping and filling her chest not with air but with unpleasant weight of guilt and confusion. What was the right thing to do now? She had to act tough in front of her peers- The same strength that had brought her to prosperity and power; was she to disobey the Noxian law too because of Lux? Was she at all able to do anything for Lux that would not simply lead to the execution of both of them? Damned to be the guards that had brought her; damned to be the day her father returns, damned to be the love she had for the Demacian along with her, too!

 

Katarina pushed the heavy door open, as it slammed noisily onto the big stones behind it and presented the assassin with the inside view of the room. Her eyes widened with a mixture of anger, fury, and a great desire to kill the soldiers right there and then as she saw them amusingly pushing the mage to the wet wall and pulling her struggling hands up to lock them in rough anti-magic chains that were hanging nearby. The simple dress that Lux was wearing was sloppily thrown aside and she was changed into the poor white rags that all the prisoners were wearing. The only thought of having the filthy hands and leering gazes of those animals upon the girl made Katarina furious; as in the same time seeing her like that brought her memories of the past that made her sick to her stomach.

 

"Get out," Katarina ordered in freezing voice, which immediately startled the two soldiers, the old guard which was smirking mockingly in the one corner of the room, and the troubled girl. The subordinates looked puzzled as they remained at the same places.

 

“We take our orders from Lord Darius,” the old guard responded with an arrogant smile.

 

“You will take these orders from me or both of you will have died in a tragic sparring accident! Out, you idiotic SWINES, OUT!" the assassin yelled lost in rage as she rushed a few steps inside, freeing the exit of the room.

 

The two soldiers as if they were burned, suddenly jerked their hands off the slave, letting her barely manage to stay on her feet, as they murmured something from the sort of "Yes, ma’am" and headed to the exit. The old guard put the torch that he was holding on a stand on the wall and as he was passing the scarlet haired Noxian, sensing more than well her mood and the danger of it, he bent his head in miserable submissiveness and in that manner hurried to leave after the soldiers.

 

Katarina’s eyes caught for a moment the enlarge blue ones of the Lux, who did seemed paralyzed, but then quickly shift her  look to the opened door as she went to the exit, ordering to the soldiers outside with the same cold authority nobody to disturb her no matter what happened, and noisily closed the door, locking it from inside.

 

It took just a few seconds for the stilled as a frightened statue girl to adapt to the change in the room that had occurred; now completely unable to say whether it was for good or bad. The assassin was still locking the door as the golden haired mage became more and more aware of her presence at the same time increasing the anxiety in the girl to unbearable levels. Lux’s heart was madly slamming her chest; her lungs were filled with the chilly dampness of the room; her bare feet were freezing, and yet it was not the cold that was making her shiver.

 

Katarina paused for a moment with her back to the girl, closing her green eyes for a few seconds and then turned to meet her blue eyes. Once again the Noxians austere look was locked in her, making Lux immediately feel awkwardness and embarrassment.

 

"I should have never let you go," the assassin mumbled mostly to herself in painful sorrow. “Honestly, you are the only person I have ever known that manages to get in trouble at this level.”

 

Suddenly Luxanna felt too exposed before her, and as she bent her head she hurried to fix upon her the poor rag as best as it could cover her and used her crossed arms to hide from view the rest of her bosom. Her face was still down, but the emerged silence or something else was urging her to speak up and defend herself:

 

"Let me go? You tried to kill me! And somehow I am to blame by your logic! You know I have done nothing wrong!" she yelled out the best she could with a dry and exhausted voice, barely managing to hear her words from the pondering of her heart. "I am inno…"

 

"You are a fucking moron!" Katarina sharply interrupted with the same austere voice that she had addressed the soldiers a few moments ago.

 

Lux’s sparkling eyes lifted to meet hers:

"What?" she produced in a trembling voice, suddenly feeling a cold chill run through her already cold body.

"Stupid girl, what were you thinking you were doing?!" the assassin continued with the same insensitiveness, barely sustaining not to bust into something even worse which she would have surely to regret later.

 

The Demacian was speechless.

 

"Damn it, what magic made you be the wretched girl you are!"

 

"I have done nothing wrong!" the girl objected keenly as she pushed herself from the wall, stepping a few steps towards Katarina, as a flash of strength rushed her to defend herself in whatever manner was needed. "I AM NOT AN ESCAPED SLAVE OR PART OF THE REBELLION; you stabbed and left me to die! You clearly didn’t want me anymore! I was just trying to escape those animals!"

 

Her voice was making the scarlet haired Noxian lose any sense of reality; all opposite emotions of love and hate were surging wildly inside her, strengthened to the most excruciating ends of inner agony. What difference did it make that Lux was innocent; what difference did it make that Katarina would rather die before ever having to see her so miserable again? What was the right thing to do when law and logic made so little sense to her?

 

"Shut up!" Katarina commanded loudly, unable to hear her voice on top of all others.

 

"NO! Noxian soldiers accused me falsely on everything," the mage insisted, closing with a few more steps the distance between them. "Those  _ soldiers _  tried killed my little cat,  _ Coconut! _  just to make feast out of her meat; are these the kind of monsters Noxus lets to serve the empire! It is Noxus so I shouldn’t be surprised!"

 

"You don't have the right to question the empire how to manage its work," the Noxian hissed threateningly, realizing how empty all those threats are.

 

"Don't I! Those men slandered me, made me look like a criminal when they are the real ones, and on top of it took all my possessions! The greedy bastards saw it simpler to kill me so to have my money! And all that you could do is watch Darius say is that he won't neglect to charge me as a escaped slave as well? Let’s not forget you suggested I should be in this room! I had that money from the fucking dress you left me with; I should have known better that everything that comes from you is damned to bring me only misery!"

 

"STOP IT; I don't care!"

 

"Why? Don't I have the right to defend myself?!" Lux continued with the same tone filled up with tears and anger. "Those men of Noxus were ready to rape me if you had come a minute later, but I guess that just makes them more like every other Noxia…"

 

"Don't," Katarina said with austerity that made the reckless creature return the sense of awkwardness in her presence. Lux’s eyes, which she had carefully tried to avoid meeting with the assassin's, were automatically drawn to her emerald and ever-severe ones.

 

"I am innocent," she produced in a confident voice after a pause.

 

"It does not matter; your charges are serious and there are a lot of witnesses to confirm them,” Katarina stated mechanically.

 

Lux  made a small step backwards:

"So you are going to let them execute me?"

 

"The law is clear on the matter of escaping and conspiring with the rebellion," the assassin replied with the same emotionless tone.

 

"Even though you have said that you…" the Demacian was not bold enough to finish her sentence; how could she at all bring up Katarina’s confession of love which had haunted her ever since it was made more than two months ago. She sighed heavily, bending her head down and repeating: "I haven't done anything, I am innocent. I haven't done anything with the rebellion or even escaped you…."

 

"Stop it," Katarina once again interrupted her with severity, but she could not hide any longer her trembling with helplessness voice. Her words were still cold, and yet there was so much more other emotions escaping from them: "I do not care… Have you not realized it yet? I don't care even if you are the mastermind behind it all!"

 

Lux pierced Katarina with her ocean blue eyes and in that moment the assassin could have sworn that Lux wanted her almost as badly as she was craving for her every day. Katarina made the final step, which closed completely the distance between them; Lux was motionless, resembling a stone statue. Katarina's intent eyes wandered between her look and her lips, unable to decide whether that was what she really wanted. Did it matter? The assassin could no longer hear the thousand surging thoughts of guilt in her mind, but they were not gone as well. Her body was still aching tremendously just because of the experienced and still experiencing wrath and frustration of the situation; however all that had transcended in a level that was not anymore at the center of her attention.

 

Finally, Katarina leaned and imprinted half-way her burning lips on the ones of the mage. She jumped a step backwards, separating from her, in a manner that suggested her startling and disapproval of the act, which she did not seem to mind a second earlier. Lux rushed her fingers to her mouth, touching it as if the Noxian had done the most offensive deed upon her lips, while her enlarged blue eyes stared back at the assassin. Katarina did nothing but look intently at her. Lux’s glare nervously shifted from the assassin to the floor, then to her hand, to Katarina and then again gradually up to her face. Speechless, motionless, and completely clueless of how to react she did nothing more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not looking too good, till next time!  
> The comments is what I live for!


	29. Broken hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> can't think of one

The seconds were elapsing slowly one after another as if gradually increasing the distance between them. The awaiting was getting unbearable for the assassin; she knew that Lux was confused, scared, and hurt, but she was too and that's why she needed that.

 

Katarina reached slowly for her hand, grasping it tenderly, but firmly as she removed it from the mages mouth and attempted a second more sure and strong kiss, as she secured Lux’s head with her other arm. Lux did not resist in any way this time; her trembling lips opened, letting herself completely at the Noxian mercy. Her tongue slid deep inside Lux’s mouth, thoroughly searching for all the sweet taste of her beloved one, which she had not been having for so long time. And now… was now this punishing her to remember all Lux’s beauty just to make her lose her lover again for good?

 

The kiss was becoming deeper, more obsessive, and more possessive as Lux was finally forced to pull back in order to have the chance to catch her breath. Separated for the second time, they both were gasping heavily for the air, which their affection had taken from their lungs. Their looks met again.

"I should have never tried to kill you," Katarina produced between her heavy breaths, bitterly staring at the golden haired Demacian. She did not reply.

 

The assassin paused in a quiet moment and then suddenly rushed again all over her, as the weight of Katarina body made her step backwards until her back was pinned to the stone wall behind her. Katarina's lips were once more sealed passionately to hers, stuffing uncontrollably her mouth with a mixture of gentle and rough kisses. Eager, breathless, passionate, and adoring Katarina did not give Lux any chance to separate from her again, but the mage did not seem to mind it at all.Pressed between the damp stones and the strong body of the scarlet haired woman, which was pushing her persistently, the girl felt an odd sense of comfort and delight. A warm shiver of pleasure ran through her spine, making her blood boil with unsuspected passion while her cold palms separated from the wall and grasped thirstily into the assassin as if she was a life-saving vessel. Lux’s mouth opened even more, devouring as much from Kat’s lips and tongue as she could.

 

"It's entirely my fault," Katarina produced barely understood between her gasps, moans, and kisses. Her mouth was not separating from Lux’s, as she breathed heavily: "I shouldn't have let you go."

Her nose and forehead were pressed on the mages face as she tried for a brief time to inhale some air in her empty lungs, but then again slid her tongue all the way through her throat as if Lux was the only oxygen she needed. It followed another kiss and another… Lux shifted breathlessly her head aside, pressing her cheek to the cold stone behind her, as she escaped his lips and gasped loudly for air.

"Then why did you?" Lux asked half heard, at the same time moaning pleasurably as the new occupation of the assassin was to adore with kisses her ear, cheek, and neck.

Katarina placed both her hands on the Demacian's head, slightly forcing Lux to turn back to her, as her own face was once again glued to Lux’s.

 

"I was a fool," she whispered with a regretful voice as her down lip went leisurely through Lux’d chin and stopped between her lips, resulting in another devouring kiss.

Katarina pulled back from her, giving her the chance to reply as her emerald eyes pierced at hers in a surreptitious look. Lux’s mouth remained opened, but she did not say anything; instead her eyes started uncontrollably to burn and blurred. Before she could realize what had happened she sensed the assassin's hand holding firmly her face, as Katarina’s thumbs wiped away her tears. The Noxian kissed her, as the taste of the wet salt spread in their mouths. She looked at Lux, wiping a new wave of tears, and then again returned back her tongue in in the girl, twisting it fervently with hers.

 

"I love you," Katarina breathed still being deep in her.

 

Luxanna produced a faint whine; but too short of air and overwhelmed with the pressure of her body she did nothing more. Her mouth was freed for shortly, as Katarina obsessively traced with her teeth and lips once again her neck, ecstatically trembling when a loud sigh of pleasure was heard near her ear. One of the assassin’s hands slid between them, feeling thoroughly Lux’s bosom and sensing delightfully the hammering heart in her chest. Katarina found her way back to the mages gasping mouth filling it over and over again with her yearning tongue. Lux’s hands clutched her by the shoulders as she lifted herself a little upper to the Noxian height, as well pressing her lips hard to her. She was completely out of air; her heart was pounding wildly; her limbs were ice cold, and yet she could not deny for any longer the only solution she knew for her intent emotions.

 

Their tongues were searching eagerly the moist in the other's mouth; tangling and fucking each other fervently, roughly, greedily and needy for more. A long withheld, forbidden, and feared passion was unfolding and bursting as both of them guided by controversial and frustrating feelings were trying desperately to grasp at each other, willingly drowning in the pleasures of their mortal flesh. The assassin's soul was already damned in agony beyond any describable guilt; the mage's mind was confused, hurt, and damaged as she could not forget the misery of the past; and yet they were both now standing in the damp darkness of the underground's tortures desperate to relieve the throbbing pain with the passions of their bodies. Katarina's hand slid further down between her breasts, to her stomach, belly button, and downer reaching the treasures of her beauty through the dirty fabric of her robe. The girl gasped loudly in pleasure, as her mouth was still half devoured by Katarina and uncontrollably pulled her head backwards, heating the stone wall behind and biting her lip to suppress another moan from the joyful waves which were bathing her body. The scarlet haired assassins cold fingers were well feeling her most tender places, as her other hand was also put down and was now gathering the white rags of her skirt. The cold air in the room hurried to sting harshly the newly exposed flesh, making cold shivers mingle with the pleasantly throbbing ones all over the Demacian. Lux moaned in a defenseless content as the Katarina’s hand slid between her already lifted skirt, exploring with her cold fingers the warmth between her legs. Lux closed her eyes in ecstasy, groaning less controlled as for a consecutive time the assassin’s tongue was stuffed in her throat.

 

"I love you," Katarina gasped breathlessly once again, rubbing her face onto hers. She pulled her head a little bit back so that her green eyes could observe with delight the wonders in Lux’s enlarged blue ones as she inserted one of her fingers into Lux’s wet entrance. A whining moan sharply pierced the stilled dungeon area, making both of them feel oddly comforted that the walls of the torture room were thick.

Katarina shoved another finger in her; eagerly exploring her wet walls while her own wet sex burned in an aching pain to release her own ecstacy. Pinned completely with her back and head to the cold stones behind her the Demacian moaned once more making the blood of the assassin boil with incredible lust. Kat’s fingers moved back from between her legs, as she tightly gripped her with both of her hands by the waist and immediately pressed strongly her pelvis to hers, completely preventing the gathered fabric above her thighs to fall down. Another fierce kiss followed as the girl barely had the chance to catch her breath; and then Katarina lifted her roughly, sliding her up the damped wall and placing herself even firmer between her legs. The new arrangement had put the mage into a position where a rusty and big chain was passing behind the upper part of her back, but Lux was now so tightly fixed between her and the stones that she could hardly make any objections even if she wished to.

 

Lux’s golden  head was still pulled back as their lips parted with having her face above Katarina’s; however the Noxians mouth was continuing thirstily to suck on the skin of her neck and collar bone. One of her hands slid to the edge of the mage's robe near her shoulder and eagerly clutched and started to wildly pull down the rag fabric, revealing more naked places where Katarina could print her burning lips on. The cloth was diagonally stripped off her torso as it exposed in its full charms one of her breasts, filling the mouth of the assassin with saliva only by its view. Her teeth and tongue quickly found their way to Lux’s hardened nipple, leaking and sucking it lustfully. Completely stimulated by the pressure of her crotch to Lux’s and the joyful abuse upon her skin, the girl was panting uncontrollably, remaining breathless to express the increasing nagging pain in her back by the pressing her chain.

 

Katarina suddenly pulled one of her hands off Lux, which did not at all made any difference upon her lifted and strongly pressed body to the wall, as she hastily grabbed the collar of her black leather jacket and impatiently took it off.  Her face was immediately sunken again in her bosom while her hand directed wildly to open and teared off her black top. The pain between her legs was getting anxiously uncontrollable, guiding her entire body to mindless lust.

 

Her tan breast felt the coldness of the torture room, but the assassin was burning with far greater fire within her to even feel the physical discomfort. With one layer removed from the way the Katarina's crotch was once again pressed to the exposed tender parts of the mage as her wet sex between her legs bathed with a new wave of anticipation. The black fabric of her pants was all that was separating the two lovers to become one. Katarina's other hand traced roughly her curvaceous forms going all the way down to her thigh. She abruptly clutched and lifted it, bending her leg and pushing it at the same time to her and closer to her body placing it even more to her opening. Lux’s puffs and moans overlapped, as the new position of joy as well increased the uncomfortable pain with the pressure of the uneven wall behind her.

 

"It hurts me," Lux  whimpered piercingly without a breath, as her mouth was all that could move while her entire body was left completely at the mercy of the scarlet haired Noxian.

With a buried face in her chest, Katarina pulled back her head, gasping for air as her blank stare lifted above to meet hers.

"The chain…," the Demacian muttered between her heavy exhales of air after a pause, "behind me."

Katarina watched her for another second as if completely incapable to understand what her words meant, and then suddenly her arm was behind her back as the other wrapped beneath her folded knee and she was abruptly pulled from the cold wall. She did consider that with the anti magic chains off her that Lux could now use her magic,but Katarina didn't care. In the same impatient and hasty manner Katarina shifted her and without even looking anywhere different from her she carried Lux and dumped heavily, but not harshly, her body to a black, leather bed on the floor of the torture room. The assassin’s own body followed inseparably hers as it had not past a second before she placed herself closely above the Demacian laying figure.

 

Without losing a moment more Katarina took hold of her pants pulling them off her loin and relieving with a moan the gathered tension from the restricted area of her womanhood. The mage’s hands automatically clutched into the two pieces of the assassin’s pants as Lux spread readily her legs open for the Noxian. Katarina quickly put her palms on the black leather beneath them, balancing herself, as she thrust all too eager and lustful her sex onto Lux’s womanhood, craving to receive the disgraceful bliss on the same bed on which she alone had witnessed so many wretched souls to have writhed in agony.

 

Joy and throbbing pleasure entirely bathed both of their bodies numbing all their worries and pain while pushing them in the ocean of carnal desires. Katarina rubbed her sex on Lux making her body jerk with throbbing delight. Luxanna was suffocating with the gasps of air, as her lungs seemed to have shut down, leaving her with an open mouth and enlarged sparkling-in-the-light blue eyes. The assassin withdrew from her almost fully, as Lux made a slight whimper, sliding the Demacians hands around Kat’s body and holding onto her as strong as she could. Katarina thristed on her fully again and again, each time shortening the pauses between it and increasing the hot friction of their genitals.

 

Katarina's lips, burning for hers, leaned and stuffed in her opened mouth her tongue, engaging in another possessive and rough kiss; sucking, biting, abusing, and bruising the girl's soft flesh. Lux did not seemed to mind at all; tangled completely with the Noxian's body Lux was as submissive servant to all her wishes as one possibly could. Moans and groans were escaping between the gaps of their joined mouths, panting and breathing heavily into each other incapable to separate.

Suddenly Katarina jerked her head backwards, her scarlet hair flowing over her shoulders, closing her eyes and biting her own lip as the rhythm of her thrusts increased. Any control over their moans was completely destroyed; the dark room filled up with the Demacian's overlapping groans of joy as Katarina became to ram her harder and harder. Lux’s legs were buckling; her chest was intensely rising and falling; her mouth was dry; her eyelids were trembling rapidly, blurring all her vision; and her entire body was withering with pleasurable agony. In a similar state, all covered in sweat, the assassin was continuing to roughly rub her sex onto her, directing entirely all the anger of today's events into the pleasure of the moment. She moaned louder and louder, sensing the approaching of the final waves of joy, as one of her hands slid to Lux’s breasts, rubbing roughly her hard nipples, sending her as well to her ultimate moments of bliss.

 

Lux withered, jerked, and screamed louder and louder beneath the Noxian as throbbing ecstasy was filling her entire essence. Finally the intense ache had reached the peak of pleasure that a human body can bear and burst powerfully, spreading indescribable joys all over her as Lux produced her lasts moans of relieve. The scene was more than enough to throw the assassin as well to the blissful pleasure, greatly reducing the tension between her legs as the warm juices spurted onto the already wet insides of the mage. Katarina painted again and again, closing her eyes, and exhaustively relaxing her body over the one of Lux.

 

The minutes were elapsing hollowly in the restored silence, which was only interrupted by the heavy gasps for air from the two otherwise motionless figures. Their breaths had somewhat returned to their lungs as the Noxian lifted herself a little bit above Lux and stared at her oddly calmed blue eyes. Lux’s look pierced at her as well, as if daring her for one more kiss of affection, but she did nothing. After a pause Luxanna felt Katarina withdrawing from her, as she felt unpleasantly empty, and a thought that had never before passed her mind suddenly hit her so unexpectedly that she did not even had the chance to deny it. She did not wish Katarina to leave her…

 

Without having any control over her actions Lux's hands wrapped around the assassins neck, preventing her to continue moving away from her, and pulled the Noxian to her lips. She kissed Katarina faintly waiting for response as her heartbeat increased in fear that there would be none. However, after a short pause she was responded back with a slightly firmer kiss which was still very tender. She sighed in relief and encouraged her tongue searched for her resulting in many little affectionate moments one after the other.

 

"Please don't leave me," Lux whispered barely heard in her mouth.

 

The golden haired girls hands traced the back of her neck circling to the front and going down her breast. Another and yet another soft kiss followed while her palms, half-way down her torso, moved and sliding along the flesh of her back. They moved further down pulling Katarina’s body closer to hers as her legs as well wrapped around the woman.

 

It is needless to say what thrills of joy beyond any physical one was filling the assassin's heart as those acts of affection excited all over again her body. Katarina pressed herself harder to her lover. She kissed love more profoundly and yet her kisses now were not like the ones before; they were far tenderer, devoting, and loving... but as well carrying within them a feeling of guilt, sorrow, and the oppressing sense as if they were the last ones before saying goodbye.

 

Katarina knew what she had to do and yet she could not let go. Her heart sank within her as the girl put warmly her palm and finger over her cheek but she had to put an end to it while she still had the strength. The assassin’s hand grabbed firmly hers, preventing her affectionate path through her cheek and red hair, as she separated from Lux’s lips, feeling at the same time some dark weight filling her entire essence. Still holding her tightly, she pressed Lux’s hand on the leather bed as her stare was still incapable to move from the girl enchanting and now confused one. Katarina sighed bitterly, forcing to close her emerald eyes in a great inner pain, and once her adoring image was not before Kat;s view she found enough strength to pull back from the mage. Katarina rolled off her body, sitting on the edge of the created for tortures bed, and pulled her pants over her still somewhat excited groins, forcing herself not to think for the joyous pleasure. Katarina got up, and set to fix the damages of her earlier lustful impatience over her clothes. Lux was not moving; she had just turned her head aside to observe the woman blankly.

After the assassin had finished with her clothes she barely turned her head, glancing without even seeing the mage, and yet knowing more than well in what condition she was to find her.

 

"You better dress yourself," Katarina said in a hollow voice, as her look was fixed somewhere in the empty space. She added after a pause: "… guards will come to take you to your prison after I leave."

 

"What?" the mage mumbled after some heavy silence, refusing to comprehend her words.

 

Katarina did not reply anything; instead she went to the wall where she had thrown carelessly her black jacket and picked it up from the floor. The assassin was fixing it around her, as the Demacian was still watching her blindly while gradually her words were piercingly coldly through her. Suddenly the sting of the freezing damp hit her and Lux became more realized of her exposed body. Hastily, she said on the edge of the bed and fixed the poor and torn rag that was supposed to serve as a robe on her as much as it could cover and keep her warm.

 

"What are you doing?" Lux asked stupefied, incapable to move her eyes from the Noxian.

Katarina had completely finished dressing as she looked at Lux in bitter guilt, but did not reply anything again.

 

"You are going to leave me…," the mage whimpered with blurred vision, realizing that she would not say it out loudly "… to die."

 

"The law is clear, I can't make an exception for you, not to mention I’m in no position of power to change it," Katarina stated mechanically, while within her she felt as if a poisonous dagger was tearing apart her heart.

 

"What? ... Of course you can do whatever you want; your father is a well known general and you're friends with many powerful people. You can’t ask them to spare me?" the Demacian was whimpering half- realizing what she was saying.

 

"It would not be right to misuse my fellow Noxians for you, otherwise I won’t be trusted with the responsibilities laid upon me once my father passes away," Katarina declared, barely managing to see Lux cry.

 

What use was there to tell Lux the true reason of her actions if she could not prevent anything? Did it matter at all if Lux knew that Katarina was powerless to stop her sentence; that she was not anymore in charge for the execution of laws in this city; and that her father was the one guiding the hand while the judge was sending her to death? How could Lux understand that fate had thrown her to be the wretched victim with whom the assassin was supposed to prove herself? No, it would not make any difference; no, it was easier for the girl to blame Katarina completely as at least in that way her already confused, controversial, and troubling emotions would be relieved in her last days of living. Her suffering would be less if she had someone to blame for it; but more importantly Katarina would be more capable of doing what was requested from her if she was seeing in Lux’s eyes only reproach and detest, and not the affection she had longed for a moment ago.

"And would it be right to kill me even if you know that I am guiltless?" the Demacian protested desperately as she found herself oddly bothered more by Kat’s rejection to her than to the suggestion of her future death.

 

Katarina looked aside but did not reply anything. She headed to the door knowing that if she did not leave now she would not have the strength to do it.

 

"Don't leave me, please," Lux cried out behind her, completely forgetting everything else but the fear that she would lose her. How, when, and why the pure hatred she had for the woman had transformed into something else she did not know, but now the realization and moreover the dread of Katarina leaving her was making her brave enough to say out loud things she did not dare to admit even to herself. She made a few steps to her crossing half-way the room as she whimpered miserably: "Please… if you love me… I can't… I… _ I love you _ ."

 

Katarina stopped paralyzed as her words pierced painfully in her making her feel sicker than if Lux had yelled after her that she hated her. Katarina swallowed bitterly, whole trembling and trying to detach from the hurricane of agony that was forming within her.

She turned towards the girl.

 

"No, you don't," she said dryly with a cynical smirk on her face.

Luxanna's eyes were burning with hot tears and her heart was wildly hammering at her chest but she was refusing to let go.

 

"You can't possibly know how I feel," Lux protested with a shaky voice as she closed the distance between them staring straight at her emerald eyes and wishing nothing more on the world than to feel the assassins embrace around her. Did she at all meant what she was saying she did not know; all that she knew is that her emotions had reached a dangerously tender peak and she hopelessly need someone to soothe them.

 

Lux’s eyes upon her were getting more and more unbearable; the Noxian shifted her head aside looking at the empty space for a second, then suddenly grabbed her harshly and violently rushed her to the nearest wall, heating insensitively her back and head onto the stones.

 

"Can't I?" Katarina roughly hissed into her ear. "I know more than well how you felt whenever the empire was imprisoning and killing your people and I was all for it, or was that love?" She shook Lux by the shoulders violently, continuing with a scolding and cynical voice: "Have you so quickly forgotten that if you were not enslaved and became my whore I would have watched your execution months ago with a smile on my face?"

 

"Stop it," Lux pleaded, unable to hear her anymore. Katarina hit her to the wall harder.

"Why do you think there is any difference now? Why! Answer me!"

 

Lux was whimpering miserably:

"Because you love me."

 

Katarina  laughed with bitter supercilious voice.

"Did I love you when I opened your legs and dishonored you? How about when I stabbed your hands or beaten you to a bloody pulp? What about the time I mutilated you and allowed the healer to take your uterus? Was it love that made me deprive you from your purity and happiness! Is that love?! Well, answer me, damn it!" Katarina clutched her face and hit it roughly to the stones. Lux tried to push her away but she succeeded only to free her mouth.

 

"Stop it, I don't care! I love you now," she yelled half-way crying.

 

Katarina watched her stupefied for a moment but then rushed to her lips kissing her in a brutal manner that was resembling anything else but a kiss. The painful act was getting unbearable as the mage put all her strength to push the woman off her face and slap her with all the power that her bruised dignity had. The assassin grabbed both of her hands pinning them to the wall as her face stopped very close to the girl.

 

"What is the matter, don't you love me now?!” Katarina yelled fiercely before her. "For goodness sake what is wrong with you? I humiliated, beat,  mutilated, and dishonored you in every way possible! I even forced your brother on you!" The Noxian's hand slid roughly to her stomach, pushing it strongly against the wall, “You can’t bear children anymore thanks to me! Did you love me then? Well, did you?!" Lux did not reply; Katarina’s hand went further down, pushing violently between her legs. "Or maybe you just love to be abused and fucked hard; is that it?! you little whore!"

 

"Stop it! stop it! stop it!" Lux screamed louder and louder, as she finally succeeded to fully push the assassin off her, making her step a few steps backwards and make a great effort to stay on her feet. She remained there. "Do you want me so badly to hate you?!" she yelled with tears in her eyes, still with her back to the wall. "Fine! I HATE YOU; leave me, let them execute me as long as your conscious is clear; I hate you!" the Demacian shed uncontrollably her tears as her first wave of detest was spent. "Apparently you don't care about me, but why are you putting it on me? Damn it, be a Noxian and say that you DON'T LOVE ME!"

 

Katarina stood up there completely dumbfounded. She could not say anything more than what she had already said. She speechlessly turned to the door and unlocked it, preparing to leave. As the golden haired girl saw that, a new wave of miserable sorrow hit her making her sob louder.

"But why?" she muttered between the cries, "what is so wrong to share your love or to be loved for that matter?"

Katarina opened the door and paused:

"There's nothing wrong with it," she sighed in a contained voice, "but there is something wrong with the weakness that comes with it."

Katarina left as she noisily slammed the door behind her. Lux let out a sobbing exhale, unable to breathe or think anymore. She collapsed on the floor, miserably giving a voice to all her pain and awaiting the guards to take her away from the room of tortures.

 

Katarina’s rage was rising with even greater wave of fierceness than before. She crossed the dark corridors in complete trance of anger as she saw a couple of guards and Darius near her. They were listening to his commands.

"There is a escaped slave in the torture room that needs to be transferred to a prison," the commander said to them sharply with a superior tone. They nodded ready to follow the order when their way was once again interrupted: "And you better consider yourself warned that even if  anything is done to her you would pay for it with your lives no matter who is to blame," she heard Darius barked fiercely as he left the two bewildered guards behind him.

 

It was only when Katarina had reached the first floors when she found a soldier from the army, she walked up to them and immediately addressing him.

 

"Do me a favor, find the two men responsible for the capturing of the escaped slave this afternoon," she said to the soldier, "and bring them as possible as you could to me."

 

"Yes, of course," the man hurried to agree and left the assassin. It was almost dark outside and Katarina  knew that soon she had to go to her father and be hollowly pleasant before the man who was accountable for probably the greatest pain within the scarlet haired woman, but there was still time before it to spill her anger if not to the general so at least to the second guilty participants in the event.

 

The tears on Lux's face were already dried, leaving only the red and puffed cheeks as a trace of her internal agony. She was miserably sitting in her completely dark cell; where no light could be seen. It must have passed midnight but there was no way she could be sure.

 

Her nerves were spent, her mind and body were exhausted and she did not have the strength for anything at all. What thoughts or feelings were crossing her head were hard to distinguish when suddenly she heard a noise of approaching steps. Miserable hope filled the wretched as she lifted her head and stared intently at the dark. There was a torch near one of the walls outside her cell but the produced flame was too poor to light anything at all. Nevertheless the figure had come to her cell as she could recognize in the dark only the motion of a loose cloth around it and the sound of chains moving.

"Katarina…" she whispered her heart pounding with broken hope. In that moment the figure came enough into the light so it could be distinguished. Lux sensed a cold wave running through her as she murmured half-surprised:

 

"Sylas?"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe someone here is planning to escape hehe.  
> There will be 5 more chapters left, we're getting near the end!  
> Till next time!


	30. False

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lux escapes?

 

“Luxanna," the man murmured in response, completely at lost of what to say. For a while they just stared at each other, none of them actually daring to speak up their mind. "You look terrible," Sylas produced vaguely, but hurried to add: "I mean I should have never suggested for you to leave..."

 

"Leave?" the mage asked half-conscience of his words.

 

"You left and got caught, of course… Oh, Luxanna, I should have tried harder to come sooner… to prevent every pain which those swine have caused you!"

 

The girl trembled at the thought of what would have been if Sylas had actually become a witness of the moans not of torture, but of pleasure which that  _ swine _ actually  _ caused  _ her. She did not say anything, but instead her eyes escaped his in an ashamed and confused manner.

 

"I am sorry, little light," he continued genuinely, "I know that only the pain had caused you to get caught… but because of that you would be sent to death…"

"Death," Lux suddenly exclaimed in alarm, lifting her head up. "But I have done nothing wrong; I haven't confessed anything!"

 

Sylas looked at her idiotically.

 

"It is not your fault," he renewed after a minute, "you have been tortured…Katarina told everything to Darius and the general, they are planning the execution as we speak, along with Darius’s brother. I manage to spy on them"

 

Lux shivered; was his words true? Had the person, whose name she was waiting to hear now with anxious hope; had this person really condemned her to death?

 

"What general?" she asked miserably, avoiding the thoughts of her sadist love.

"General Du Couteau, that man you saw was Katarina’s father. He came back to the city to look after the execution of the laws; he believes that Darius has gone soft on the Demaci… on the people. They needed someone to take the blame and you just happened to be at the wrong place at the wrong time… That bastard! He'll sacrifice you in an instant and this general is just a new excuse for the Noxians to kill. You know that does not justify him!"

 

No it does not… and the wretched girl had just realized it bitterly.

"But if this man see me dying Darius would leave the rest of the Demacians alone, wouldn't he?" Lux asked in despair.

"No, little light, you won't die! I won't allow it," Sylas objected quickly as he grabbed the bars of her cell. He stared for a second at her wet blue eyes, but turned his down ashamed. He sighed with guilt: 

 

"Luxanna...I am sorry… I should have never let you go…"

 

The girl felt freezing chills run through her spine- she had heard these words before.

"But you did," she scolded him silently.

Sylas lifted his head, locking his blue eyes with hers. 

 

"I am here now, aren't I?"

 

The man’s look was at the same time remorseful, genuine, and confident enough to reassure the girl that it was nobody else but him that she needed right now. Her eyes and features somewhat softened in trusting manner that encouraged the rebel. He slowly spread his arm towards her face, but as soon as she realized what he was doing she jerked her head away from him.

 

"Why are you here alone? You are putting yourself in danger,” the golden haired Demacian said with knitted eyebrows.

The slight smile on the captain's face disappeared as he looked away from her judging stare. He sighed heavily:

"I needed to make sure you were here, if I came here with other rebels there would be a chance we could get caught,” Sylas looked again at her eyes, showing nothing more but confidence: "I will get you out of here, trust me."

 

Lux was staring at him numbly.

"I won't leave again," she stated after a pause in a quiet but clear voice.

Sylas looked at her surprised; just yesterday she went for a walk then vanished.

 

"Do you love her?" he asked in a curious tone that the girl had not heard before.

 

"Who?"

 

"You know very well who."

 

Lux broke her stare from the suddenly serious and unwelcoming eyes of the soldier. She did not want to answer him; it was not his right to ask her at first place. In an instant the whole body of the mage became cold and numb as she felt hot waves of shame pouring over her face. It was as if Sylas had asked her something so shameful and forbidden that it was never supposed even to be thought of let alone spoken out loudly. She turned her head to the wall beside her, knowing very well that the man was still waiting for her response.

 

"You can't even say it, can you?” Sylas started after a long pause. "Anyway, it doesn't matter, because I won't just stand by and let you be a victim. Tomorrow afternoon I will come to get you out and after that you may wish to join the rebellion or be resettled in another nation, it’s whatever you prefer."

The girl looked back at the leader, but he did not give her any chance to speak up.

"I didn't mean that…" he started a little bit more softly, "Look, just know that I will never leave you to die no matter what and you can stay in the cave if you wish… I am here for you, Luxanna, and this time I won't betray you..."

 

Luxanna did not say anything. Sylas paused for a few seconds, still leaned at the bars, as if hoping that he would receive any kind of permission to proceed a step further in his affections, but the girl gave him none. He barely noticeably sighed a bit disappointed, adding:

 

"Just try to hold on until tomorrow, I won't let you down, I promise."

 

Lux’s eyes were again full of tears, but she could not shed them anymore. She nodded mechanically and without any other encouraging response the man left the dungeon leaving the wretched creature behind him in complete darkness and confusion.

 

The night passed slowly. The girl was frozen to death and she could not even close her eyes without giving herself completely in the agony and dread which were torturing her soul. Hope, pain, love, and death had become nothing more but hollow words for her, which possessed only the meaning of misery. Did she want to be saved by the man that betrayed her in the past or did she rather have her killed by the hand of her new wretched affection? Lux did not know. With the coming of the morning the dwelling feelings in her had reached such unbearable peaks that the girl was doubtful that she could rely on any of her emotions for an answer.

 

It was ridiculous… her love to Katarina was ridiculous. It was not a love but the scars of a victim so mistreated that eventually had started to confuse the callings of her own heart. How could she ever think of loving a Noxian? Was she not the villain who had brought her all the greatest misfortunes which she could go through? Was Katarina not the same depraved woman who was telling her that she loved her while at the same time beating and tearing mercilessly every bit of her flesh?

Yes, most certainly Lux’s love to the Noxian was nothing more but a sick reflection of Kat’s own one- ill, perverted, and twisted adoration. And yet she could not forsake so easily the love that she had for the assassin for was she to come to the girl now Lux would have accepted her unconditionally. The girl was feeling filthy and wretched only for realizing how deep those outrages affections had taken root within her heart and she wished to stifle the unhappy passion that burned in her soul, but was love an illness to be cured?

 

Approaching noise, different from the usual laughter of soldiers, snapped her out of her trance and she stared at the dark corridor in alarm. Soon enough a figure with a faintly burning torch came into view, as this time she undoubtedly recognized the black hair and the silver chains of the mage, she also noticed three other figures accompanying him. Lux stood up, but did nothing more while watching him coming to her cell.

 

He looked somewhat nervous and very conscious as he looked a few more times before leaning on the bars that were separating them.

 

"Luxanna," he whispered, as she made just a step towards him, "it's almost noon and it's the shift of the soldiers- this is the only chance for me to get you out of here… We should hurry."

The girl faintly nodded and with that Sylas slid a key in the locker of the cell's door and unlocked it, she assumed he got it from killing a soldier. He looked once again at the dark end of the corridor before opening the door and making a quick gesture for the girl to come out. She silently obeyed, but as she approached him she felt somewhat guilty.

"Sylas," she started, "I am sorry… I should have thanked you earlier for all the risk you are taking for me."

 

He smiled warmly, assuring her that she was forgiven. His hand lifted and reached for her face, as she let him caress her cheek in an affectionate manner. He leaned down and gently kissed her on the cheek, it wasn’t in a romantic kind of kiss,it felt more family-like. 

 

"Thank you," she repeated softly, staring him back with her big blue and full of misery eyes, which made the man immediately to feel guilty for permitting himself even that much. Sylas  knew more than well that it was neither the time nor the place for him to insist any further on his affections for her, which he was more than certain she would gladly accept once she had her senses back.

 

He nodded faintly at her as he gestured towards one of the corridors and started to lead the way along with the three other rebels. Luxanna followed them obediently, as after he was obligated to leave the torch behind them so not to be seen, they both started a long passage through the cold and dark dungeons of the dungeons.

 

It was like a labyrinth, which by all means reminded the Demacian of her own gloomy and bitter mind- with no light, impersonal, confusing, and abandoned all hope. Instead of going up the leader kept leading her downer and downer, in smaller tunnels, which were becoming colder, dirtier, and more uneven. Her eyes were completely blind and she was forced to grope her way by the sense of the cold stones and the dampened moist all over the walls. The way was often uneven, rocky, and even at some times flooded with freezing water and mud. She could hardly see the group before her and even a couple of times she had in whispers to call for him in order to know where he was.

 

"Wait," Lux sighed after they had been walking for over an hour in that manner. "I can't… I can't do it anymore…" she breathed heavily out of air, "I am too weak and exhausted to continue a step further."

With that the girl collapsed her body at the wall behind her, barely holding herself on her legs. At this moment full of coldness, feebleness, and despair she felt Sylas’s strong arms supporting her entire body.

 

"I can't!" she cried out, refusing to continue walking.

 

"Of course you can, Luxanna," the deep and sympathizing voice of the male mage was heard somewhere next to her ear. "I am sorry, but there's no other way… that's the only corridor that has no cells and it's therefore no guarded. But any moment they might discover you missing and here we'll be easily found… We better go now."

 

Lux shook her head, barely managing to stay on her feet. She was out of any possible exhaustion, as she had simply spent the last several hours without any sleep or food, with only a cheap rag to keep her from cold and with the only company of misery and despair. The group motioned for him to carry her.

Sylas wrapped his hands firmer around the girl, trying to get her steady to continue walking. But the mage was as lean as a rake in his strong and comfortingly warm arms. She put her icy fingers on his hands.

 

"Gods, but you are freezing," he exclaimed still whisperings, as he took off his clock and wrapped it around the golden haired mage.

 

Lux let herself completely at his doings- his hands wandered all over her back, arms, and shoulders, as he rubbed her tenderly, creating warm friction over her numb skin.

 

"Why are you so kind to me?" she asked softly after some quiet moments.

 

“You know why?" Sylas responded gently, stopping his hands at her arms: "Because I care for you."

 

It was dark enough so that they could not see each other, but Lux was sure Sylas had fixed his eyes in a search for hers. For a second or two his words just passed through her without meaning anything, but then suddenly she felt her eyes burning with hot tears. She burst into a soft cry not helping herself any longer.

The warm fingers of the man’s grope their way to her face, as they wiped away the moist from her cheeks and drew her head to rest at his broad chest.

 

"Hush, hush now…" the girl heard somewhere above her in a warm and reassuring voice.

Sylas rested his bearded chin in her hairs as he wrapped her and drove her entirely in his warm embrace. Tightly pressed in his muscular body which radiated as if pure warmth for her frozen limbs the girl just now realized that Sylas was civilian clothes.

 

"Everything will be alright," he continued in a soothing voice, "just trust me."

Lux softly pushed herself off his chest, as she leaned back on the cold wall and her tears started to shed anew. The man followed her motion, as he circled her face with both of his hands and wiped again her moistened cheeks.

 

"Luxanna," he whispered close to her head, "don't you trust me?"

 

"I do trust you," Lux responded miserably. "That's the problem."

For a moment the leader starred in front of him blindly, but then his head leaned to one of his hands, and as he moved it off the girl's face he placed a soft kiss over her cheek.

"Hush…hush," he whispered soothingly in her ear, as he picked her up and carried her on with the group a few feet away.

 

Lux left herself to be carried by the man that betrayed her trust in Demacia as she closed her eyes and tried to forget all the coldness that were surrounding them. She needed this; she needed the sense of warmth over her skin, the sense of hope, comfort, and understanding. In the damp, cold, and harsh dungeons the Demacian realized that she needed nothing but her light.

 

 

*

Luxanna did not know any longer how much it had been since they were walking through the small tunnels. Her body, all frozen up and numb, was mechanically following the group, after ten minutes of being carried she left pathetic that she had to be carried and asked Sylas to let her walk, who was pulling her by the hand, while her mind in waves was either wildly thinking through everything that was worrying her or it was completely blank. Nevertheless, suddenly she realized that her eyes were becoming slowly to see through the darkness around them and after a turn in the underground tunnel she found herself entering a significantly larger and brighter space.

 

Lux, completely stunt and blinded by the light, continued advancing more in the new tunnel and she suddenly startled herself as a hand pulled her back.

 

"Quiet," one of the men whispered.

 

With a gesture he drew the attention of the girl down in her feet. Just a few inches away was a poor and muddy edge, serving to separate the water from the dry ground. The end of the tunnel was not far from where the group were standing, as it resembled a small and probably barely noticeable from outside entrance of a cave. However, even that small entrance seemed as something big, which gives significantly large amount of light for the mage’s, who was recently seeing only dark.

 

"These tunnels were made to be used in wartime," Sylas started to explain in whispers. "The way that we followed leads outside the city and it's fairly forgotten which is perfect for the occasion, we use these caves to sneak in. The exit is not blocked, however I do believe there's still orders to put a guard on it… but I don't think he will be a problem."

 

The girl nodded, not completely understanding what he means by  _ won't be a problem _ . Sylas gestured Lux to follow him and the group and they both walked very cautiously and quietly on the edge of the waterside, approaching more and more the bright exit. Suddenly the leader heard upcoming noises from outside and hurried to close his back to the wall as his arm urged Lux and the others to do the same.

 

Luxanna, too exhausted and numbed for the outside sensations, had not heard anything and she was ready to ask Sylas what it was when he abruptly turned to her and put his hand on her mouth. He lifted his other hand to his lips and as he placed his finger on them he gestured the group to be quiet.

 

Not long after that the noises were loud enough to be clearly heard by all four of them. It was noises of armors, walks, horses, and even more distinguishably a conversation between familiar voices:

"… and despite the rumors of the empire, I must admit that I am quite impressed by how you are managing the capital."

"I am most honored to hear it, General Du Couteau," a cold and pretentious voice responded, as Lux with an ill heart recognized the commander, making her tremble still in the hands of Sylas. "Now by your words am I to believe that you would report to Lord Swain the unsubstantiated nature of those rumors against the capital?"

"All in its good time, commander," the general drawled in his greasy tone. "Shall I remind you so soon why we have come here?"

 

"That would be needless," Darius replied dryly.

 

Sylas looked accusingly at the mage girl, senselessly piercing her with a look of "I told you so." At the miserable state that the girl was at this reproaching glance was exaggerated triple, making her helplessly bend under the enormous pressure of a blame that was not even hers.

The leader did not wait any longer; for him the situation was more than clear- they have found somehow about the escape plan and now Darius was personally waiting to show the general the execution of a group of criminals. Sylas was not mad at Lux, how could he, but now he wanted nothing more than just to make her realize no matter at what coast that her foolish feelings towards the selfish assassin were out of any rational sense.

 

Nevertheless, that was not at first importance now. Now he needed to figure a way to save her again; to save her both from the gallows and the cold embrace of the Noxian- honestly Sylas was at lost which destiny he would rather have for Lux.

 

Sylas took her by the hand and very cautiously led her back, returning into the darkness of the tunnels. The girl followed hollowly as if she was nothing but a senseless corpse. The group had just turned to the smaller passage from where they had emerged, when Sylas saw a light buried somewhere in the fogs of darkness. He squeezed painfully Lux's wrist, making her jump automatically from the pain and to be forced to clutch him in order to save her balance.

The leader harshly put his hand on her mouth, as he embraced her with his other arm and drew her very close to him.

 

"They're coming," he whispered into her ear, but enough so that the other three rebels would hear, his warm breath strongly contrasting with her ice-cold skin.

 

Without any other warnings he pushed her back to the nearest wall, immediately joining his body to hers. She sighed without a breath; her eyes were blind, her mind empty, her limbs frozen, and all that she could register at this critical moment were only the sharp angular and uncomfortable points on her body which were rubbing against the hard bones of Sylas’s muscular figure.

 

His legs and arms were moving, as if he was searching for something but at the same time unable to move neither from the wall nor from the golden haired mage, which was between him and the rocks.

The lights were approaching and Sylas had no time to be indecisive right now. The group was well hidden. One of his legs found a hollow space a little bit aside of them and without any explanation he pushed the delicate structure of the exhausted girl down in his feet and without any effort at all aside to the founded empty space.

 

Luxanna, completely numb and incomprehensive, let herself in the firm and somewhat careless hands of the leader, who pushed her even harder towards the wall's hollow.

"Be silent," one man said breathlessly as Sylas separated from the wall and the girl was not able to sense him anymore.

Lux's eyes were wide opened, and yet she could not see anything, even though she was now more than clearly hearing approaching from inside the tunnel steps of armors.

 

"Who's there?" a rough, husky, and terrifying voice barked from somewhere behind her.

The irregularities of the rock wall were hiding the group from the guards' vision, who had approached from inside the tunnel, however she could not see them either.

 

"It's Captain Garen," Lux heard her brother responded with as stern and decisive voice as his exhaustion aloud it. Lux’s heart drop, she didn’t Garen to be here.

 

"Captain," the same husky voice barked back in confusion. "By my fay, what are you doing here?"

 

"What does it looks like?" Garen reproached. "Instead of asking stupid questions why don't you say whether you have found someone?"

 

"You mean the escaped prisoner?”  the guard asked, lifting his torch to light better the captain's features.

"Yes,… I mean no, sir. We were ordered to track this tunnel to its end; however the escaped slave  was nowhere to be seen."

 

"Do you know how she had escaped?"

 

"No, captain, there were guards all of the time. She must have had some help from an insider, there's no other way, I'm telling you."

 

"Alright then, finish the rest of the tunnel to the outside and I will follow it back in case you have missed something," the captain commanded. 

 

The soldier with whom he was conversing nodded in compliance, however another one emerged:

"If you don't mind me ask, sir, did you sense we are being watched?"

 

The captain raised an eyebrow as he replied harshly:

"By what, ghost? Enough with your paranoia and get back to work!"

 

The guards did not move. Instead their attentions were now directed to the a dark corner of the tunnel, where the group was hiding.

 

"What now!"

 

The guard leaned in whispered in Garen’s ear, "I think the escaped slave is not alone..."

 

"What?" the captain succeeded to produce, unable to collect his thoughts in any other way.

A silence followed, which made pretty clear to Garen that Lux was nearby.

 

"It’s a blessing that once we heard the escaped slave was a mage we activated the anti-magic security all over the tunnel!" the guard yelled out with rough voice said in a threatening tone as if the group was eavesdropping on them.

 

They were caught and they knew it. Lux looked numbly at the mud in her feet, they can’t use their magic in the tunnel. The captain vaguely looked at the hollow spot behind, towards which Lux was hiding in, but Garen didn’t know that. "Fine," he said in a daring spite as he drew his sword, "let's see."

 

In a last ditch effort, Sylas pushed Lux further along the darkness of the tunnel.

 

“Escape little light, we will hold them off,”

 

“But I can’t just leave you…”

 

“Just go…”

 

Sylas and the other three rebels prepared themselves for the future encounter that Sylas made once before in Demacia. He knew he would not win without his magic but he was going to fight as he did once before.

 

*

"Well, well, well, Sylas the unshackled why I am not surprised to see you here," the lethargic voice of General Du Couteau drawled with an evil smile as the captured man was escorted by the guards outside the tunnel.

 

Cold water was running in his feet and the daylight rushed sharply into his eyes, making the man close them defenselessly. It took him a few seconds to adapt to the rather brighter and noisier surrounding than the one in the dark passageways.

 

Sylas looked around, noticing more and more soldiers in their red and black armors, as his eyes searched from where he had just heard the mocking words.

 

The commander, general, and assassin emerged before the captain, slowly coming from somewhere above them, as few soldiers were following them in a very formal fashion. All the dark figures stopped a few steps away from the newly captured prisoners, as all over the face of the general was spilled an insidious smile and the commander's features were showing nothing more than coldness and disgusted superiority.

 

The general first addressed the captain that had taken the prisoners outside, as he asked them if they had found anyone else in the tunnels, and after receiving a negative response he turned back to Sylas .

"Would you mind telling us what were you doing in the tunnels, Demacian?" the general continued after a second of silence, as he seemed to place himself completely comfortably into the position of authority.

 

"Don't you know already?" Sylas talked back with enormous spite and unhidden desire to end this man.

General Du Couteau smirked greasily:

 

"Humor me," he hissed commandingly.

 

"I have nothing to tell to you."

 

The general's expression turned into even greater malicious amusement:

"I wonder, are you that same man that had gotten aid from Noxus during your little  _ magic uprising? _   You look  _ very  _ much like the supposed leader of this new rebellion." He paused for a moment, his grinned coldly, “You were helping that girl escape, weren’t you?”

 

"You'll never find her!" Sylas burst out in a tone that sounded more as a threat.

The general laughed loudly.

 

"Well, is that not interesting- you worry more about her fate than your own or even your rebellion. By my faith, Demacian, that golden girl had gotten you chin-deep into her sorcery!"

 

The man’s eyes involuntary moved to the still-unchanged-austere face of the assassin and then back to the General.

 

"I swear to you, if you touch her only with a finger…"

 

"Oh, Demacian, in your condition won't you agree that threats are rather pointless," the general interrupted with an evil pleasure. "I got to remark though that I admire your blind will to protect her. I am not sure whether if it is foolishness or naivety that so urges you to be her guardian, but I can assure you a beautiful Demacian like her has been already touched with more than just a finger. That is just the fate of all Demacian slaves.”

 

"Bark all that you want, your words can't take her," Sylas spat in rage, suddenly overwhelmed with a need to defend an honor, which he was not sure to whom it belonged.

 

"Enough," Darius interrupted in a cold austerity, preventing the general to talk back with his greasy smile. "Captain Garen, where did you find him?" the commander addressed the soldier on the right of the prisoner

"At the last turn before the exit, sir," Garen replied, 

 

“She must be nearby then,” Katarina commented.

 

Garen was going to reply, but the commander did not wait him to finish before he ordered to the soldiers in front of him:

"Go back at once and search the entire area, looking for possible places where she could be hiding, I will assure you she won't be far from her  _ protector _ ." A few of the guards nodded and separated from the others to go back in the tunnel. Darius  turned to the prisoner and stated in supercilious hatred: "Perhaps the generals words  _ can't take her from you _ but I can guarantee you that death can!"

 

"Oh at last, the slave in question is here," the general mocked in disdainful laughter as not long after the guards had gone into the tunnel they returned with the golden haired girl, firmly secured by soldiers on both sides with Garen standing behind her.

 

Lux was with a face pointed down and buried in gold locks of hair, as her body was completely hanged onto the dragging her soldiers. Her hands automatically covered her eyes as the pain from the light hit her mercilessly.

 

"Luxanna," Sylas murmured without thinking as he tried to run to her, but by one gesture of the captain the soldier was down on his knees and hands, harshly restrained by the soldier.

 

"We found her crouched on the ground near one of the rocks not far from where we captured the rebels, just as you said, sir," one of the soldiers reported as the poor girl's body was thrown in the feet of the three Noxians.

 

The déjà-vu situation made shivers run through the Katarina's spine, however now was different than a few days earlier. Now not the fate, but she had decided to return her back into the mortal danger and without really knowing the reason for it Katarina had made this decision without any regrets.

The girl lifted her head, and the assassin observed her hollow, exhausted and completely tormented features as she felt nothing more than cold emptiness to fill her entire essence.

 

"Indeed, commander, I must remark that you have done an excellent work with her in the torture room," General Du Couteau sneered in delighted malice, attributing the obvious physical suffering of the mage completely to the never-happened torture.

 

"We should better go back into the city," Katarina stated to no one in particular, as Darius then addressed the soldier, however his eyes remained coldly to look down the girl: "Drive back to the Immortal Bastion, return her into her cell and make sure this time she stays there!"

"Yes, sir. And the rebels?"

 

The commander glanced disgusted to the still restricted and kneeling soldier.

 

"Put them into some of the lower levels of the dungeons, I shall deal with them later. Go now."

As the soldiers started to retreat Darius urged, without any words, the general and assassin got into their carriage and follow them. 

 

"Leave now, when I am done you may return to your post," was heard somewhere along the dark stoned corridor, as the metal door was shattered loudly behind the sound of fading away steps.

*

Lux was back in the dungeons, in the same cell where not more than a day ago she had continuously shed tears for the woman that had today doomed her for a second time to death. It had passed several hours since she had been captured and returned back between those cold walls of despair. It was dark and it was probably passing midnight. It seemed that no one else but her was imprisoned on this level of the dungeon so besides the guard who was on post on the other end of the corridor she was completely alone and in isolation.

 

The mage  was neither sleeping, nor crying. Since they have captured her and returned her back in here she was in complete numb and apathetic state, somewhere between the dream and the reality, which was all that she was capable at this moment. Her head felt as if torn apart, her muscles- beaten, her lungs- full of cold hollow nothingness, and her heart utterly broken and squashed. She could no longer feel hatred or love; and even if somewhere within her she was more than worried about Sylas and the rebellion for bringing them down with her, she could not in any way process or express those emotions.

 

Steps of approaching were heard louder and louder, as a torch of fire was playfully lightening and creating creeping shadows all over the stones. She could not see anyone yet, but she knew who it was and that just made the knot of her stomach to tighten even more with pain.

The torch was placed just outside her cell as a key was inserted into the locker and soon her prison was opened. She was sitting down the floor, with skirt and arms all over her legs and feet in an attempt to keep her warm, as she did not make the effort even to look towards the opened door.

 

"Get up," Katarina’s voice commanded in a calm manner. She obeyed mechanically and lifelessly. 

 

"Turn," she did, "look at me," her red from exhaustion big eyes looked blindly at Katarina.

Her dark view was moving all over her, but for a long time there was nothing more than a silence between them.

 

"My father has traveled all the way to the capital because of rumors that Darius do not manage parts of the empire strictly enough," the assassin suddenly started with a bitter and yet monotonously informative voice. "On the day the soldiers captured you and brought you to me he was there as well and he has made your execution his personal fixation."

 

"Like father like daughter, no doubt!"

 

"Don't interrupt me," Katarina scolded in the same monotonously calm voice. "In the morning of the day you escaped a soldier had come and found the general instead of Darius or I so he had reported to him that when he was with the captain he felt suspicious as if he was being watched in the old and forgotten underground tunnels. I did not have choice but to connect that lead with your escape."

Another long silence followed.

 

"The reason for your visit is not to relieve your guilty conscious, is it," the ex slave asked in apathy.

"No," the Noxian said after a pause and after another one she started in lower, trembling with some suppressed tension voice: "After I let you go," she paused again, "after that did you let him touch you."

"Huh? Who are you talking about?”  Lux said in confused and yet purposely denying to understand tone.

 

Katarina's eyes narrowed, as she looked aside and scarcely bit her downer lip.

 

All of a sudden, she swooped upon the girl, rushing and pinning Lux with all her rage on the hard stones behind her. Kat’s hand snatched her jaw, forcing her to lift painfully her head up and look into her emerald eyes right above her. Lux cried out of pain, but her grip quickly silenced her yell.

 

"You damn know who I mean!" Katarina shouted lost in mindless jealousy and fury. "Answer me! Did that rat creep between your legs? Did he?!"

 

Lux was in utter shock, completely inadequate and incapable of comprehension of what was happening. Her entire back was swiping the moistened stones, and the thin rag of dress did even poorer to protect her from the freezing cold behind her. Katarina was pressing her with her entire body, however there wasn't left even a single sign of her former lust, but instead pure violence and madness was only seen in her dark shining with jealousy eyes. Kat’s head was bent over hers- locked closely into each other. The assassin’s fingers were snatching Lux’s chin and cheeks stronger than a vise, and her angular arm, from her jaw down to her stomach, was pushing into her flesh mercilessly.

 

"Answer me, you bitch!" Katarina yelled once again as she shook the mage. "Did he? Did he shove his dick in you; did he fuck you like one of his whores; did he fill you with his abominable filth? Did he?!” 

 

The Demacian was more than weak, and yet somehow she succeeded to push the Noxian off her. Katarina let her to push her, she expected it; however the flushed with red from the aroused emotions girl did not stop with this. Lux's hand raised and slapped Katarina as strong as she can, making her head turn aside from the force of the hit.

 

Katarina's fists clenched and her teeth gnashed in great effort to stop herself from acting any further. Her face turned back towards the girl, as her blazing eyes pierced hers. The assassin’s chest was rising and falling very fast, as her lungs were trying to compensate for all the lost air while she had madly shouted just seconds ago at Lux. Her dry mouth was half-opened and she was taking in large breathes; her scarlet hair was disorder; and her eyes almost resembled green fire..

 

Their gazes were locked in tension of great hatred, and yet wishing to express all the other emotions, which their minds and lips were not permitting them to confess. Minute after minute was elapsing in complete silent screams.

 

"He didn’t," Lux finally said in a quiet but clear voice.

 

Katarina did not change in any way.

 

"After you let me go I went to him," the mage continued after a short pause, "Even if he had I would have let him fuck me in ways you can't even start to imagine. Then and only then I would have known true pleasure."

 

Lux's eyes were wet, but she was not crying. What was she doing? Was she dooming as well Sylas to death? Even though she never saw him in that way. Why at all she was saying these things? She did not know, the only thing she was certain was that she can care for no one anymore and no matter what it would happen to her she wanted to hurt  Katarina as much as she could; she wished she had never said that she loved Katarina…

 

The Demacian's eyes moved blindly around the room and back to her, as she shook very faintly her head.

"You are not even half the person he is- at least he tried to save me, and all that you have ever done for me was to  _ creep like a filthy rat between my legs _ ."

 

Katarina listened to her completely motionless and wordless. There was no more the spark of rage in her eyes, but instead her look had become dark and austere. Her lips were transformed into a bitter disgust as she watched Lux intently. Both were silent for a while.

 

"I was wrong to feel guilt about your choice of execution," the assassin finally spoke up. Lux looked back at her puzzled,  _ choice of execution? _

 

“When they found out I was your former owner they let me pick the method you would executed with. I had many ideas, but I once discovered that Demacia would burn mages at stake. Felt ironic a proud Demacian mage such as yourself would die this way, nevertheless I chose that execution. After all, tomorrow would be burned nothing more but a whore."

 

Katarina left the cell, locked it, took the torch from the wall stand and gradually disappeared taking the light away from the view of Luxanna.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might be updating sooner to finish the story!  
> Four chapters left!


	31. Execution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day of the execution.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: shit is about to go down and you might be upset about it

“I felt horrible for telling her that,”

 

For a second, Katarina remained completely silent, staring at the tombstone of her mother's grave before her in the small confession.

 

"It's been a long time since I have visited you" the assassin finally muttered, her words drawling in a doomed, bitter tone.

 

"But it is never too late to tell you anything, it’s as if you will tell anyone," she said as a few seconds had elapsed in silence.

 

"I have lusted after a Demacian slave," Katarina started, not separating her blank, somber, and emerald towards the tombstone. Her voice was calm and yet it was overwhelmed with a morose and fatal note of profound hopelessness. "The moment my eyes laid upon that  _ thing  _ I felt a blackened force in my heart and soul, making them utterly hers. Since then my thoughts knew no rest, and yet all my essence seemed to be falling in a den of dark stupor. How I was not to have doubts that this was not a problem?"

 

Katarina's eyes shifted barely to the grass, as if looking for any sign of agreement from anything, but there was only silence. 

 

"I had her," Katarina confessed in a grave, freezing tone after a brief moment of silence. "She was mine, mother… she was mine as subhuman as she is, without the blessing of the others, without any lawful union between us, without… I made her mine without her even consenting to it." The Noxian, overwhelmed with rising emotions, paused for a second, sighing bitterly several times, as his lips barely transformed in a pitiful smile. "I didn’t think of her as a person so I arrogantly did whatever I want to her without thinking that it may come back me…; I was drowning in the most profane and base forms of pleasure; I clearly knew that such shameful and throbbing waves of delightful extremes are never meant to feel this from her. Nevertheless, once I had experienced them, I wished them present with me for eternity. I was not even once remorseful; I knew that the carnal joys I was taking for myself were for the perdition of my soul; but despite of the cost, like a blind man walking straight to a cliff, I was yearning for and doing the abominable acts over and over again.”

 

There was silence once again.

 

"Above all, I enjoyed her struggles. When she was first mine I enjoyed her fighting me, crying, bleeding, begging me, pleading me to stop… Imagine my surprise when I realized that from the two of us it was she who was more innocent in this than I have ever been… But nevertheless, touched or untouched, she was a Demacian...and a slave at that. To conquer her over and over again was the least I could do. From the moment I saw her I was her slave; she possessed my entire essence and was not planning to give it back to me. She didn’t even know what she was doing. When I was hurting her; when I was forcing her to pleasure me; when I was seeing the torment in her wet eyes- these were the only ways to make her feel half of the tortures she was putting me through. There is no greater evil than the one to have power over the master of your soul… If only she knew that I would do everything for her only by asking me so; if only things were different… I always blamed her for this, but the fact that she was unwilling to the things I did to her gave at least a little happiness in my mind. I was going to go to suffer because of her, so she too deserves to suffer as well…”

Katarina paused for a moment before continuing.

 

"That was what I believed, what I still believe in. However, I don't know when, but in the time I spent with her something have changed. I no longer hate her for the feelings she is arousing in me and I no longer wish to cause her harm; I have realized that I… I loved her for this…"

Katarina relaxed herself.

 

"I didn’t really want her to die but there was nothing I could do. When they let me pick the execution method, father was in the room. He pressured me to act how I was supposed to act. I even told her what I choose, I wanted her to hate me and this felt like the only way..."

 

The assassin was attentively listening to herself. Even though she had always perceived herself as a good Noxian she was rarely sincere in her confessions. However, now was different; now she seemed truly confused and unease in her moral decisions.

 

"I cannot…do anything for her," Katarina started, showing both pain and severity in her tone, "If I ask Swain to pardon her my reputation would be harmed, and I won’t betray my own nation...so what can I do?"

 

There was some truth in the assassin's words and the she knew it more than well that the slaves life was beyond any saving.

 

"Perhaps I should accept her fate? I tried to kill her once why do I care now? Nothing makes sense anymore..."

 

The assassin sighed irritated and resolutely, "How stupid was she to get captured over a fucking cat?!… I am not ready to let her go, not just yet…"

 

The Katarina’s fists clenched:

"I will slaughter the entire city if only I knew that this would save her. I don't care anymore about her innocence or about her guilt; I don't care what she is, I just want her saved. I didn’t want her to die or pick her execution."

 

The cemetery was silent for a while as the morning bells of the Immortal Bastion started ringing.

Katarina's thoughts suddenly drifted to the night when she had dragged Lux to the house for the first time. How resolute and certain she was in her actions then; were really things so much different now? She didn’t care if Lux was hurt, why now ought to be different?

 

"No, an innocent should die," the assassin murmured barely heard, as she smirked: "After everything I’ve done, wouldn’t it be known that I am a little late for redemption?"

 

Katarina headed to the gates of the cemetery without saying anything further.

 

"Katarina  isn't it a little early to visit your mother?” the sleazy voice of her father stopped the scarlet haired woman before she had started heading to the tower. She turned towards the approaching general, who had apparently overseen her coming out of the cemetery.

 

"She’s dead,she can see me any time," the assassin replied in a pretentious tone.

 

"But of course," General Du Couteau grinned emptily. 

 

He continued after a pause: "And I, myself, decided to come and see the see the cemetery again, I have not in years."

 

"Indeed, it would be pity to be in the city and not to come here," Katarina agreed hollowly. "However, I must say I am surprised you have not done this earlier."

 

Her father waved carelessly with his hand:

"I am afraid my duties as the general restrict at great deal my time spent weeping over the fallen," he drawled indifferently.

 

"I am sorry to hear this," Katarina returned superiorly, as her opinion for the general got even lower.

The man made the same uncaring wave, as he added:

 

"By the bye, marvelous bells, I could hear them even from the other side of the river."

 

"Yes, in truth, father, the bells of the Immortal Bastion are one of its most beautiful treasures," Katarina agreed monotonously, wishing to end the conversation.

 

"You seem pretty fond the bells more than that slave girl, I thought you were going soft after you came to me about doubting yourself but I was pleased to see you chose to burn her."

 

"I always treated her horribly, I’d let her die the same way," the assassin replied dryly. 

 

The general chuckled by her response "Yes, of course," her father nodded: “You never treated Demacians well, especially the spoils after battle. I remember after one battle, you claimed this one young girl and you certainly treated her like cattle.”

 

Katarina frowned whenever she recalled that. She was about to go when she addressed again the general:

"But before I go, may I ask how is the city treating you since your return?"

 

"Very good, it is a marvelous city, indeed nothing has changed."  General Du Couteau responded positively, and the assassin hurried to add: "I hope all this good impressions will not stay unknown to the three rulers, will they?"

 

"Certainly not," General Du Couteau  confirmed sleazily. "In fact, I am planning to take my leave from the city this very afternoon so I would be able to meet the Lords sooner."

"I am sorry to hear that you are leaving, father," Katarina replied without even trying to fake the content in her voice.

 

"Indeed I will miss a lot of this place as well." her father's eyes darkened with spark, as he added: "but rest assure, I am not planning to leave anywhere before the end of today's execution."

 

"I would not be done otherwise," Katarina returned coldly. "As this is your last day in the city the least I can do is to make sure it would be a memorable one," The assassin chuckled in barely detectable sinister note, as she smiled and nodded at the general before turning and leaving him behind.

Katarina sighed and continued to walk until she heard the sound of a cat meowing near her. She stopped and heard the call once more.

 

Under the cracked pads the cemetery gates was a blessed relief. The cat walked with the stiffness of age, but also with the fragility of one so withered. Her fur was white, dull and thin, unwashed and bare over the tips of her pronounced shoulder blades. At the curbside she hesitated, this cat that once scaled up mighty oaks and jumped from gates to just a few feet away from the assassin.

 

The white cat looked at Katarina for a second before meowing and slowly moving towards the assassin. She had never seen a cat like this around here before. Katarina instantly remembered that Lux only got caught was because she was chasing after a white cat, was this the cat?

 

Katarina bent down on one knee and gently raised her hand forward to pet its white fur. The cat purred in response.

 

“You must have belonged to Lux, I can’t believe that dumb ass got caught,” the Noxian sighed to herself as she continued to gently pet the cat. She thought of Lux, how childish and naive the girl was, even after being enslaved she still kept some of her childish personalities. Katarina had to save her, she can’t let Lux die.

 

“I won’t let her go..”

 

*****

The sky was grey, leaving occasionally rays of the sun to adore with golden lines the ends of the clouds, which resembled more a black smoke from fire than anything else. The day was on its way to leave, as the afternoon was almost gone. Usually this oppressive mood of the weather will as well spread as a weary poison all over the city; however something else had made the citizens of Noxus uneasy at this time of the day. The execution sight was crowded with all classes of people, who conversed, yelled, pointed, cried and laughed lively. Such a total chaos of human emotions was happening only when there was a big celebration or execution, both of which took a central place before the Immortal Bastion.

 

The day was not yet gone, but the whole square was lighted with hot burning torches as if foreshadowing the wretched fate of the miserable soul that was to be burned this afternoon. People's views and attentions were changing quickly at all kinds of directions as the main  _ attraction _ had not yet arrived. However, it is worth noting that a fairly big amount of the crowd shifted their interests to the side of several soldiers on horses, who were cutting into the crowd, and specifically a dark, central to the group figure on black horse.

 

Another soldier on foot approached the commander as the man bowed his head respectfully.

 

"Is everything ready?" a cold, superior voice demanded.

 

"Yes, sir, we had some trouble sustaining the crowd, but everything is good now," the soldier replied.

 

"Where are the prisoners?"

 

"They have already left the dungeons, so they must be here any minute, sir."

 

"Good, I want you to report me the minute they are here," Darius commanded somewhat mechanically as he scanned blindly the crowd. "Now, where is General Du Couteau?"

 

"Right there, sir, we positioned him and his daughter close to the pyre as you have ordered, please follow me."

 

The soldier lead the way with several other men who were pushing the multitude of people and making way to the commander and captain who was still on his horse, to pass though. Only when they were in the front of the crowd and had passed the guards, who were separating the mass from the actual center of attraction-the little wooden stage which was soon to be burning along with the condemned criminal- only then Darius came down from his black horse. Seeing the general and a uneasy look on Katarina’s face, the commander gestured a soldier to take hold of the animal's rein as he ordered him to keep the big horse there.

 

"Commander Darius, I hope the execution is soon to begin," the sleazy voice of the general said after greeting the commander and captain.

 

"Indeed, I believe it is," Darius confirmed drily, as the soldier from earlier gestured him for the arrival of the prisoners. "I assure you, General, that you shall not remain disappointed from the way the capital executes the laws of justice."

 

"For the sake of everyone, I very much hope the same," the half- mocking drawl of the general was almost completely lost at the sudden increase of cheering, crying, and cursing shouts that burst from the crowd.

 

Guards had made their way through the mass, as they emerged from the crowd holding and dragging along with them a delicate and tightened up figure of a completely crushed soul. The misery of the wretched girl brought up both pity and laughter in the merciless and hungry for entertainment crowd.

 

Katarina's solemn stare was captivated in the poorly covered with a white rag Demacian, as into her chest rushed tremendous jealousy and a wish to massacre all those undignified looks who were daring too to look at her exposed beauty. Suddenly Lux's head, which by know had been pointing hopelessly down, lift up and her blue eyes pierced straight at the assassin. Katarina felt as her whole body shivered with cold waves, abruptly becoming numb, as her heart was hammering faster and faster at her ribs as if it would either burst or break her chest.

 

For a moment the assassin was completely ignorant to everything that was happening around her; she forgot about the crowd, about the soldiers and her father she forgot about the pyre, the execution and all the title and labels that they both carried; all of that was just a bitter taste, a black empty hole at the back of her mind, which paled before the hot, burning, yearning, and enormous desire to just hold the girl, to take Lux into her arms, to fall down to her knees and become an eternal slave to this blue stare pierced so profoundly at her very soul.

 

"All is good, but should all those dirty slaves be as well present at the execution of another slave?" General Du Couteau sleazy voice suddenly pulled the woman out of her torturous trance.

 

She looked around, realizing that Lux had been already taken up and tightened around a pillar over a pile of woods; her messy golden haire were falling around her wet and shut down eyes; she was no longer looking at her.

 

"Please excuse me, father," Katarina started with an emotionless and cold voice, "I could not hear you from all those shouting of peasants."

 

"But that is precisely my point, daughter, why has Darius allowed so many slaves to be present at the execution?"

 

"Simple, father, even though we strongly stand behind my belief that all rumors against, I find a rather useful wisdom that can be concluded from them- fear is never too much and  today's events will very well serve them as a reminder to whom they truly ought to bow."

 

"Teach them a lesson by showing them how one of their kind burn, very clever, indeed," her father nodded sluggishly in approval.

 

*

Lux watched apathetically the crowd before her. Everything seemed so distant, so unreal as if it was only a nightmare, which would end the moment she found strength to wake up. But there was none left within her; the mage was weak, exhausted, and beyond any will to fight for her existence. She refused to confess anything to anyone, leaving her eyes dully to stare at the wooden pile in her feet.

 

It was only when her sentence was announced and the hot burning torch of red fire was brought up on the wooden stage that the girl felt as if abruptly pushed into the cruel, brutal, and merciless reality of her final living moments. The crowd before her was laughing, crying, cursing, and cheering with all the excitement and agony that a mass could produce. Somewhere in the crowd Lux thought she saw her friend Sylas, but he quickly disappeared from her uneasy look. Soldiers were circling the entire pyre and holding back the man that would be executed next.

 

The girl started wiggling desperately trying to escape the ropes, which had been pierced in her wrists. Was this really the end? Luxanna scanned frantically the crowd, going again and again at the place where she had last seen Katarina. The chained, beaten, bleeding, and struggling image of Sylas appeared. He was hold tightly by two soldiers, his hands were behind his back, his straight hair was falling in disorder all over his sweaty face, and his dark beard was adorned with dark blood.

 

"Luxanna!  _ Luxanna _ …," the calling of her name rang in her numb ears, but was it the man who was calling her or someone else from the multitude mass of chaos?

 

Her eyes wandered frantically again and again over the crowd, when she finally saw the dark figure, who sent all her suffering into a black stupor. Katarina was standing somewhere in the middle of the crowd, above it, on a podium, surrounded by soldiers and next to the assassin she was told was behind her unhappy fate. The Noxian's expression was fixed, superior, and impossible to read. She wanted to scream, to plead her, to cry out miserably, or to curse the woman in her last moments of life, but she had neither the voice nor the will to act in any way.

 

The feel of the hot fire thrown in her feet, snapped her out from the assassin's grave eyes and she renewed her weak struggles and hopeless writhing. That was it, she was to be burned, she was to die today, it was going to be all over soon….

 

"I can’t let her die, I can't!"

Sylas cried out uneasily.  He had watched passively the whole unfolding of events before him, hoping as naive as the girl that some miraculous help will come. But nothing…

 

The man clutched with all his strength the guard holding him back, not separating his eyes from the golden haired girl. He had learned about her fate just a day earlier. He broke free of the men and began to fight off the others.

 

Sylas had finally found a long and thick rope. He tight it briskly near the stone parapet and after circling it a couple of times around him he went to the edge of the pyre  and after repeating:

 

"I won't let her die, wish me luck my comrades," he jumped up, lightly and skillfully making every step  to fast descend to the center of execution.

 

The crowd yelled, surprised and astonished as the rebel appeared out of nowhere.

 

"What is that?" Katarina sleazy voice cried out.

 

"Sylas!" Garen clenched with rage through his teeth, Sylas, who was just  _ waiting for the right time _ , suddenly  _ freed his hands from the chains _ and taking the knife from one of his guards, quickly stabbed and ended the lives of both soldiers. He hurried to look to the pyre as he swiftly took the half- conscious girl away from the pyre. "Guards," the commander shouted as heavily armed soldiers rushed to the center of action.

 

It was too late, the chaos had already burst. The distraction from the arriving of Sylas bewildered the circle of soldiers who were surrounding the pyre and gave a great opportunity to the inspired mass of rebels hidden in the crowd to pierce through the circle.

 

The pile of woods was fiercely burning, but the Lux was no longer on it. Barely supporting her exhausted frame on the man, who was at the same time pushing away the coming hordes of soldiers and holding to the rope, the girl looked frantically what had happened. Down was a total battle chaos, the soldiers were mercilessly slaughtering and crippling rebels, who were fighting back with everything they could find. Almost automatically the girl looked back to the place where she had found Katarina, but she could not distinguish anything anymore.

 

"Hold on, Luxanna," Sylas  produced breathlessly, as now soldiers were on the wooden platform and surrounding them from all directions.

 

He used magic he got from Lux and blasted an approaching one, and was fast enough to jump aside before another one was to cut him with his sword. After ten minutes of fighting, it was hopeless, the circle was narrowing more and more, and he could neither escape nor fight them anymore. Another try to avoid a hit made him let go of the rope, and now it was only him and the half- conscious girl in his arm.

 

"Sylas," a familiar voice yelled from somewhere behind the hordes of soldiers.

The mage looked just in time to see the rising of the black horse with Garen on it. The captain skillfully swiped with his sword the soldiers on the platform, making a small hole in the circle, which took Sylas by surprise, Garen was on his side. Sylas quickly used to pass through with Lux.

 

"Take her," the unshackled man yelled as he blasted heavily a soldier who was trying to stop him.

 

"And you?"

 

"Don't think about me, just save her."

 

The exhausted and completely numb body of the girl was in a second slightly lifted and put on the horse in the strong and tensed embrace of her brother.

 

"You will be alright, little light," Sylas smiled at the golden haired girl, who wished to thank him, but her eyes widened as a spear went through the chest of the rebel leader.

 

“Sylas!" she yelled in shock, but the horde of soldiers, forced Garen to urge the horse to run away from the pyre. "No!" Lux cried out, feeling as everything before her was becoming darker and darker to the moment when she lost completely consciousness.

 

*

 

“You three follow the traitor," Darius ordered in severe rage, pointing to the soldier who reported him earlier and two other near him man. "I want him and that girl beheaded!"

The soldiers quickly ascended three horses and spurred them after the already disappearing from view black horse of the commander.

 

After the absence of Garen, the wounding of Sylas, and the arriving of yet more soldiers, it was just a matter of no more than a few minutes to seize the riot of the rebels.

 

Darius, Katarina, and the general went down to the pyre, as the square was now only filled with imprisoned and crippled rebels, soldiers, and all kinds of death victims from the played- out event.

Sylas was down on the ground, bleeding, and held securely by several ropes and soldiers around him. The assassin approached him with disgust.

 

“We gave you aid during your magic uprising and this is how you show your gratitude? How Demacian of you,"

 

"You are wrong," Sylas said, coughing blood. "I was never grateful to Noxus, now Lux is far away from you, evil bitch!"

 

The scarlet haired Noxian looked one at Draven who harshly kicked the man as if he was nothing more but diseased dog. He grunted, feeling as more blood pumped out of his wound.

 

"Now, it is only for your good to answer my question- where the traitor took the slave girl?" Darius asked coldly.

 

"I won't tell you, Noxian swine," Sylas said in great pain.

 

Darius nodded to his brother, who kicked and punched him again and again.

"I won't… I won't… I wo…agh…"

 

"Answer me and I shall spare your life," Darius said completely indifferently.

 

"I… I," Sylas started, as he found enough strength to lift his head and look in the eyes of the Noxians staring down at him. "Like I’d tell you…" he finally said smiling at the Noxians..

 

The commander's dark eyes stared at him without any pity.

"Behead him," he ordered coldly.

 

Draven swiftly took his axe out and after the mage dropped his head down, unable to look anymore he still smiled, “ _I am...martyred”._ the sharp weapon abruptly separated once and for all the head from his body.

 

The gruesome scene did not even make any of them flinch, as the head of the leader dropped just before their feet. Katarina watched completely impassioned as dark blood started spilling and adoring the stones around the beheaded, Demacian body.

 

The general laughed, as he quickly pulled from one of his sleeves a white handkerchief and pressed it to his nose and mouth, still consumed in execution of the close approximation of what he had just witnessed, it always reminded me of his old assassination mission. Katarina just glanced at her father with the same superior austerity, as she turned and headed to the other mass of soldier and captured rebel prisoners just aside of them which Darius was already at. The general followed her somewhat reluctantly.

There was somewhere around a dozen imprisoned rebels, as nearly that much were dead or had escaped. Katarina looked carefully each of them, seeing in their midst some women and even children. 

 

"I shall ask you the same thing as I asked your leader, and any answer different from a location would result in fate similar to his," the commander coldly pronounced.

The wretched captives, had not lost any inspiration and bravery, fell silent and stared at him bitterly. Anyone could have easily told, but their loyalty still aligned with a nation that had long fallen. Katarina shook her head turned to her father, who still wore a smile on his face.

 

"What say you, father, can we afford yet more useless scum to rotten in the city's dungeons?"

 

General Du Couteau thought for a moment and nodded, “The more the merrier, but I wanted to see an execution,”

 

"Commander Darius," an approaching soldier on a horse interrupted the tensed silence.

"What now," he asked in cold tone, as he observed the same soldier whom he had commanded earlier to follow and kill the escaped slave and the captain descend from his horse. It was the same man who had given him a report before the execution had taken place.

 

"It's the ex- captain and the slave, sir, we followed them, but Garen killed the two other soldiers. He was going to escape into the forest outside the city, but the horse tripped and I succeeded in killing them both," the soldier said as he threw a bloody old back into the feet of his superiors. "I beheaded them as you ordered, sir."

 

General Du Couteau by the idea of more lifeless heads again back up a few steps.

 

"Good," Katarina whispered to herself behind the commander, she turned to her father. "Would you like to check for yourself the remains of the slave and the traitor?"

 

"No, daughter, the word of the soldier is good enough for me," the general replied..

Katarina barely smirked a she saw Darius turned again to the soldier.

"And my horse?"

 

"I am sorry, sir, but the animal was too badly injured, I had to end its misery."

 

"I understand," Darius said distracted as he looked again at the assassin and general and back to the prideful imprisoned rebels.

 

"Kill them," Darius ordered to the soldiers, "General Du Couteau is right, it is not to be spilled on yet more useless scum."

 

Screams and yells burst, as the sharp and already soaked with blood swords of the soldiers were pulled out and pierced into the hearts, the spines and the throats of the wretched captives.

Some civilians, completely in shock, backed up more and more, as rivers of dark blood were spreading towards them. The view of the decapitated limbs and heads soaked in the flood of blood was far more than what the average Noxian civilian was usually used to see.

 

Katarina watched coldly as the massacre played out before her as her own feet were bathed in blood.

 

"I am terribly sorry that you had to witness such a chaos, father, but please do correct me if I am wrong but you do enjoy bloodshed of this type,."

 

General Du Couteau still smiled and just nodded in agreement, as his eyes were still opened and locked into the dreadful scene of slaughter before him.

 

"Now that’s done," Darius interrupted once more and continued. "I believe that we have taken enough of your time and if you do not leave at this very instant I am afraid you have to spend yet another night in the city, which I would be only honored to give you."

 

"No, commander," the general objected in a husky voice, "I think it's time for me to leave now. Thank you for your hospitality and I will personally make sure that the Lord is aware of how seriously and strictly you follow his laws here."

 

 

*

“Come in,” Katarina ordered as a loud knocking was heard on her door.

 

The sun was already down and the sky was completely black. The day was already gone; her father had long ago left the city, the things had resumed their normal way, and now the assassin had retrieved to her chambers after a long day of anxiety and dread.

 

"Katarina, I have come to collect my money," a soldier said after entering the room. After taking off his helmet it was revealed to be Talon all along, he was the same man who had earlier reported the death of Garen and Lux

 

Katarina reached to a rag purse from her pocket and threw it to the other assassin

 

"Where are they now?" the scarlet haired Noxian asked in a calm voice.

 

"They must have already arrived at the house in the woods, which you told me about."

A pause followed, as the woman looked through the window to the Immortal Bastion and back to the  man.

 

"And how is she?"

 

"Lux was unconscious by the time I reached them. I told the captain about yours and Darius’s plan and he seemed willing to follow it. What else does he have, right?"

 

"Good," Katarina resumed mechanically after another pause.She knew Darius had taken a liking to Garen and that the assassin still wanted Lux. The plan they made was successful. "You did well, you can leave now."

 

Talon was ready to go, but then hesitated and turned back to his superior.

 

"Kat, may I ask why you lied and slaughtered so many people just to save the life of one slave?"

 

Katarina sighed, as she intensely clenched her fists and looked again towards the Immortal Bastion.

 

“Because I love her.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Major character death was there for a reason but THIS IS NECESSARY!  
> anyways next chapter will be here after tomorrow and tell me your thoughts below!


	32. Hatred

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Garen And Lux escape but how long will it last?

Garen was staring numbly at his feet. The hard chair that he was sitting on, the dusty wood beneath his feet and the coldness that was surrounding him were all well present at some level in his mind, but everything felt distant and irrelevant compared to whatever thoughts had taken his primer interest.

 

The ex-captain was well aware that neither he nor his frail sister could possibly be safe at this place, but what other choice did he have? In his hands he was numbly playing with a rusty metal key, as his vision blurred and he tried to recall one more time why he had trusted the life of his younger sister entirely to the will of her persecutor. What game was Katarina playing? Why had she made the entire scene on the execution and sacrificed so many innocent lives just to save this one? Of course Garen knew why and exactly that was troubling him.

His fingers stopped their automatic movement with the key between them, as he brought it closer to his vision and stared at the rusty old metal suddenly consumed into the moment it had became his possession.

 

When exactly was the time when Garen sensed the metal key in one of his hands was impossible to tell, but somewhere between the sharp beats upon his body that Katarina had managed to give him the opportunity for freedom. Of course Katarina had not given him the key of his chains just of a good will; no, she wanted Garen to play his part in the sick plan the Noxian had for Lux's escape. The assassin killed so many people earlier that day just to save the life of a one and with no doubt the ex- captain knew that poor and wretched shall be that soul who had to wear such burden.

Garen looked at the unconscious mage that he had laid on a sofa opposite to him. She looked so exhausted and unease, and yet so innocent of all the evil that was haunting her.

 

Garen remembered the chaos that had begun when Sylas had come to her rescue, no doubt that wasn’t intended to happen, then what did intend to happen? Was Katarina and Darius expecting something would go wrong? It had been impossible for Sylas to escape with all those soldiers around the pyre, but then Garen was certain that the Noxians intended to put an end to the rebellion once and for all… And that had been exactly the moment which Katarina had been suggesting to Garen, the moment of chaos when he had to free himself and climb the black horse of the commander, which would have no trouble to run with both Lux and him away from the view of the general.

 

Garen remembered galloping through the forest and holding tightly in his arms the fainted Demacian, while three soldiers had been chasing them. The two Demacians were most certainly to be killed by the soldiers when suddenly one of them had pierced the other two with his sword. Amazed, the ex- captain had turned to see that from the three soldiers now only the killer of the two others was riding after them. It had not been long before the soldier had reached them and took hold of the black horse's bridle, making it stop. Instinctively, Garen had raised his sword to hit him, but as he had been exhausted, beaten, and already had put more than half of his energy in effort to hold his unconscious sister, the captain's sword had been easily blocked and taken from his hand.

 

" _ I am not here to fight, but to help," the soldier had suddenly shouted out, at the same time blocking the captain from another attempt to attack him. The soldier had pushed him back, backed with his horse away from the escaped prisoners, leaving some time for Garen to realize what had happened. _

" _ Why?" the ex- captain had finally asked idiotically after relaxing exhaustively on the black horse. _

 

" _ Commander's and Katarina’s orders," the soldier answered briefly. _

 

_ Garen knitted his eyebrows, but what choice did he have? _

 

_ About an hour later Lux and the ex-captain, lead by the man who claimed to be their ally, had found themselves in front of a fairly big, wooden house in the middle of the forest. _

 

" _ This is the Du Couteau’s hunting lodge," the newly made friend had declared with a dry voice to the prisoner, "you'll be safe here until Katarina arrives." _

 

" _ That doesn't sound very safe to me," the other man had snorted out skeptically. _

 

_ The soldier had looked at him angrily under his furry eyebrows: "You made a quite a scene today and you should be thankful that you were sent such a powerful ally as the commander and Katarina- otherwise you both be dead by now." _

 

" _ The one you call an "ally" put us in this mess in the first place." _

 

" _ Their orders are for you to stay at this place until she can get to you; the army of the whole Capital is after you and with this lifeless girl in your arms my advice to you is to obey your savior," the soldier had barked as he had thrown the keys of the house to Garen and had gotten back on his horse. _

 

" _ And what about you? You honestly think they’ll believe you managed to kill us both?" the captain had asked automatically. _

 

" _ I was paid to cover after you so that's what I'm going to do and the general has too much faith in a Noxian soldier, he wouldn’t expect his own men to lie. Believe me, I know him well," the soldier had said dryly and had rode his horse back in the forest as he had gradually disappeared from Garen's eyes. _

 

_ Now alone with the unconscious woman in one of his hands and in the other the bridles of the commander's black horse, the ex-captain had realized that he really had no other choice than to take refuge in his enemy's lodge. Tying the horse to a near tree Garen had taken Luxanna in his arms and had entered the big and cold house. There he had laid the girl in the sofa he had seen in the living room and after that had collapsed in an opposite chair where he had been sitting ever since. _

 

Outside it was already dark. The brown haired ex-captain in his captain uniform was freezing. Still seated motionless in the hard chair he had been staring for several minutes at the unconscious body opposite to him. She seemed so calm, so peaceful, so unworldly graceful in her sleep as if her soul had already left the ruthless and ugly life, leaving behind only a stunning shell… which however was not left without scars. Her light skin was now pale as a corpse and had long time ago lost the memories of the sun; her bare and tender feet were all cut and bruised; her golden hair was disheveled and freely falling all over her shoulders and was intensely contrasting with the red covers of the sofa the girl was lying on. Garen sighed heavily and rubbed his palms into his eyes as he looked at her again. It seemed so unreal- as if hell was slowly devouring a tortured angel and yet… the view in front of him was beyond anything that a man can bear and not in a good way. She seemed so fragile and weak, her lifeless figure was malnourished and scarred, the poor girl must have suffered much. He could see every scar, every goose bump on her skin, every hair… Blanket! She must be freezing like this; he had to find her a blanket. Garen put all of his remaining strength to will his desires back in check and to finally stand up from the hard chair.

 

“Don’t…” Lux's lips barely opened, whispering the word with pleading helplessness.

She was coming into consciousness. Garen had just covered her body with a gray blanket, which he had found on a side, and was about to move his hands away from her when she spoke the begging command. He paused.

 

"Please… don't go," the girl said faintly as her eyes were still close, and the ex-captain couldn't say for sure whether she was conscious or burning up with fever. Nevertheless he didn't move. "Stay with me," she whispered again as her light hands landed on his shoulders and he was put to sit next to her side. Her eyes were still closed as her hands blindly reached to his neck and pulled his head to her forehead. "Do whatever you want with me… I give up, I am only yours…" she murmured almost without a voice, as she blindly grabbed the man closer. Garen would have pulled back but he didn’t want to leave her. He slightly moved back before their lips met.

 

The sense of a masculine figure and light brown hair made her suddenly open her eyes and push her brother away from her lips.

 

"Garen," she mumbled with a clearer voice than before. He looked at her puzzled, but before he could react to the sudden change in her mood she showered him with questions: "What happened? Where am I? Was I unconscious? For how long? What time is now…Where's… What happened? Am I dead?"

 

"It's alright, Luxanna," the former soldier started out with a sympathetic voice after he had realized that her tender pleads and promises weren't intended for him. "You should rest, you had a lot happening for one day… but we are safe now."

 

"They were going to burn me alive…how could she..." she thought aloud with an even voice as she was trying to trace back her last memories. "And you… you were there...."

 

"I was, but we both managed to escape," Garen spoke softly and reassuring. "You fainted… Sylas  tried to rescue you and many rebels were hiding among the crowd and began to riot. In the chaos I succeeded to help and got on a horse and took you with me," he summarized for her briefly the events, which he alone couldn't get out of his head ever since they had happened. However the ex-captain purposefully avoided the role of the her former owner in Lux's rescue.

 

"Sylas… What happened to him, is he also here?"

 

Garen wished he had thought to avoid the mentioning of the dead mage as well. He was most certainly going to tell her all that had happened that day, but in Garen's opinion she was still too weak and emotional to correctly assess the situation.

 

"He is dead…" Lux answered her own question as the words made her shiver with horror. She pushed her brother  gently away from her as she seated herself on the sofa. In an instant her blue eyes were burning with hot tears as she stared at Garen's blue and sympathetic eyes. "A pierce went through his chest… I remember everything. I was to be burned when he came to my rescue, but there were too many soldiers. One stabbed him while he gave me to you… He was hurt because of me." The girl closed her eyes unable to look at the other man's expression. "Oh, please, Garen, my brother, please tell me he didn't die because of me."

 

"Lux… he was deadly injured," the captain said softly- he didn't wish to hurt his sister, but he didn't wish to lie to her either. The girl sobbed out miserably as she started to cry. "I… I am sorry, Luxanna," Garen said as he took her in his embrace and gently put her head on his chest.

 

Some time had elapsed as the girl was asking over and over again the same questions about the rebel leader, her rebel friends and the events that had lead them to the present situation. However she was careful to avoid asking direct questions for the scarlet haired assassin and yet she was hopeful she could learn anything at all about her. Garen, on the other hand, was answering her questions getting more and more skillful at avoiding Katarina's part of Lux's rescue.

 

"But where are we now?" the girl suddenly asked, tearing away from the circle of repeated over and over again questions.

 

For that her brother was not prepared… He softly looked her in the eyes as he slid a lock of hair behind her ear and caressed her cheek tenderly.

 

"You had too much stress for one day, but you shouldn't worry anymore. From now on I will take care of you… We are safe here and nobody will ever think to search for you in this place- that's all you need to know."

 

Nobody will ever find her in this place… what if she wanted to be found? That was crazy and Lux immediately scourged herself for ever letting the poisonous hope of seeing Katarina again in her thoughts… after all she was to blame for all the misfortunes and deaths which had happened today ( _ and she didn't even had the slightest clue what a slaughter she had done because of her _ ).

"Lux…" the girl was suddenly pulled out of her thoughts by her brother. She looked at him more adequately: "You are too exhausted…You need a rest, a proper one. One of these doors over there should be the bedroom… You should get some good sleep…"

 

The girl just nodded as she lifted herself up and by the support of the insisting soldier she headed to one of the doors. Passing one of the windows she got a glimpse of the tied outside black horse of the commander and immediately froze as a statue.

 

"What's wrong?"

 

"That horse, that is a Noxians horse, this is…"

 

“Calm down, Lux," Garen said gently as he kissed her forehead, "They will never hurt you again, I promise you… This was the first horse that I could grab in the chaos earlier today- we fled to our freedom with this horse."

 

The ex-captain's words echoed in her mind again and again:  _ "He will never hurt you again…" "we fled to our freedom with this horse"- with a Noxian's horse. _

 

"You are too tired to think straight, you need some sleep," her brother insisted again. Lux just nodded and supported by the soldier she followed him to the bedroom.

 

It was passing midnight. The mage was soundly sleeping for two hours now on the bed where the captain had put her in. Garen, on the other hand, was restless, and no matter how great his exhaustion was he was feeling very strongly that he could not allow himself to fall asleep. He knew that he cannot allow his sister to stay here for long. Sooner or later she would learn to whom this house belonged and then there would be a whole new category of lies the ex- captain had to come up with. Or even worse- Katarina might actually show up at the door to claim her prize and then who knows what would happen… No, the more time was elapsing, the more the captain was becoming sure that the girl should never learn about the help of her torturer. She was not on herself now, Garen could easily see that, she was hoping for her… No, the girl was confused, and now it was only up to the soldier to look after her best interests. 

 

Garen was at her door. His forehead and hands were pushing onto the wooden gate wondering how long this escape would go on. Somewhere deep inside of him, Garen knew all that, and yet the only thought that seemed to persist in his mind was that he can fix her…she had been badly broke by Katarina these past six months she’s been a slave. She’s been as badly brainwashed as Kayle was.

 

Exhausted, weak, beaten up, and unable even to fall asleep, after the last couple of days the captain seemed to have reached a state of mind where everything was wildly spinning and messing up in his brain. Since he became a captain to Noxus he cannot say he has not been brainwashed as well. Even during his time as a slave and a captain, he always held onto his Demacian pride, Noxus had to do more to change him than putting him in a fighting arena and forcing him to murder his own comrades.

 

Garen held his head with his hands and clenched his fists. The night Katarina spent with him she had told him that Lux enjoyed playing a defenseless slave in these situations and she liked what Katarina was doing to her; she apparently liked to be a victim, for what other reason could she possibly prefer Katarina more than her own freedom? Has Lux become fond of this situation? He has heard former prisoner prefer to live in quarters similar to her prisons, had Lux become the same way? But the soldier, too, could be a villain for her. Katarina was merciless, cold, wild, raging, and ramming her like a beast! Oh, in what hopeless state the poor ex- captain had got in! He couldn’t play such a part to his own little sister, it was wrong, these feelings Lux has from her time of enslavement was wrong. He was insensitive to her feelings, he never known what she was feeling but he had never before experienced such extreme emotions to both love and hate her, was this him becoming a true Noxian? Why do things must be like this?  _ Alas, wretched are all rejected men! _ And wretched is he that he had to experience for the first time in his life that  _ fatal fate _ !

 

Suddenly the former soldier heard a horse gallop and before he could sensibly gather his thoughts he realized that steps were approaching the front door of the house. He jumped up immediately, prepared with new boost of adrenaline to fight anyone who was trying to get into the house, but his heart froze cold in his chest as he heard inserting of a key in the locker, followed by unlocking of the front door. He knew who it was… the door opened wide… he knew it was Katarina who had come to collect what she believed was hers…

Katarina’s gaze floated slowly across the room. The assassin's eyes stopped for a second at the standing still ex- captain in front of the bedroom door, but then her  stare continued with a sort of calm superiority to search through the room. She stepped in and without even turning for a second time to Garen she asked in her usual cold voice:

 

"Where is she?"

 

"She is safe," Garen replied with all the manly voice he succeeded to collect in his exhausted lungs.

 

The Noxian looked at the soldier as she lifted her eye-brow impudently:

 

“I strongly doubt that she can be anywhere near safe with you."

 

"But she can be with you?"

 

Katarina scanned with her eyes quickly one more time the area, as she ignored the ex- captain's question. The scarlet haired assassin's eyes laid again on the captain. Garen unconsciously made a slight protective step backwards towards the bedroom door, hindering her enemy that her prey was in the room behind the soldier.

 

"Move away," Katarina drawled dominantly.

 

"No! She's not yours to have!” Garen clenched through his teeth barely controlling the rush of anger in him.

 

The Noxian smirked:

"Judging by the door that separates you I do not see her being yours as well."

The ex- captain snapped; without thinking he raced to the assassin; the soldier's fist flying towards the scarlet haired assassin. However, in his weak and exhausted state the captain found himself a rather useless fighter. Katarina had more training and experience and with ease blocked the soldier's arm and with her other hand the Noxian pinned Garen to the nearest wall, strangling him by the neck. Without any word spoken the Katarina's eyes narrowed in pure revulsion and her fingers started tightening like a vise around the soldier's throat. Despite being shorter and smaller than Garen, she was not the exhausted and weak one in this situation.

 

Garen coughed out breathless as he tried in vain to push away his foe. He wished he wasn’t as exhausted as he was now. Katarina was clearly not in the mood to fight, “I’m not here to fight you, where is she?”

 

"She's sleeping in the bedroom," he whispered with faint voice as he looked back at the assassin with the same revulsion. Pushing Katarina enough so the soldier could catch a few gasps of breath, he continued: "Do you want her to wake up and find out that the person who had condemned her to death is now murdering her only family  in the next room?"

 

Katarina's features hardened, but she loosened her grip and let go of the captain.

"Even though I wish for it, I do not have in mind your death. You still are her brother."

 

"You surely knew that when you forced me on her! I am not going to follow your plans anymore," Garen spat out, as he ran his hand around his throat to sooth the pain.

 

"If you have not followed my plans in the first place," Katarina started in a loathing drawl, "you would have never got out alive from the pyre today, the rebels certainly did not." The assassin looked towards the door of the bedroom, "and you would have never had the chance to save her."

 

"I didn't save her for you."

 

The scarlet haired woman looked back at the ex- captain.

 

"Did you save her for yourself then?" The lips of the Noxian transformed in a mocking revulsion. "And how long it would be before you get bored of her and toss her aside like all the other tramps that have passed through your bed for one night? A week, a month, a year? How long?"

Garen's fists clenched, wildly pulsating with the need to hit the Noxian.

 

"She is my sister! I have no intention to do to her as you have done in the past! Do you honestly believe that you deserve her better?!" the Demacian barked out in defense. "You are the one who have been treating her like a whore. You and Darius have gone so low to even force me on her, but I have never had to tie one to a bed in order to fuck her! And how many times have you done that to Lux?!"

 

Katarina snapped out as she pierced her fingers in the ex- captain's shoulders and pinned him with a raging force back to the wall with such strength that Garen did not know she had.

 

"I warn you, Captain Garen, if you speak to me again like this it will be the end of your pathetic existence."

 

The menacing voice of the assassin sent chills all over the soldier. However he found strength enough to push the woman off him, as his legs faltered and struggled to keep himself standing.

Katarina smirked as she turned her back towards the Demacian.

 

"I wonder if your devotions towards Lux would be so strong if things at your own home in Demacia were any different." The assassin looked back at the baffled expression of the ex- captain. "You never known your own mistakes. I’ve known for some time while you were a captain you have been fooling around with other Noxin women. One in particular was completely opportunistic by your side, but the poor girl seems to have fallen in love with you.”

 

Katarina looked with a cold superiority at the exhausted eyes of Garen Crownguard:

"I do not know how much you had to fuck the girl to make her love you that much, but she claims to be with a child in her belly, and she believes that the news would turn the traitor in you into a loving father."

 

Garen stared idiotically at the Noxian as if she was speaking in a foreign language.

"A child…my child..."

 

The assassin smirked maliciously.

"Darius has arranged her to wait for you at the end of the forest in two days time. She assured me that she would have packed all that the two of you need to leave the city immediately after that., Darius may seemed to have taken a liking to you but even he knows where he must draw the line."

 

Garen continued looking at Katarina completely dumbfounded. Katarina smirked again. "You see, Garen, it did not require of me to kill you in order to get you out of the way."

 

"And what about my sister?" the soldier asked, snapping out of his trance. "What plans do you have for her? You slaughtered so many people just for her. But you cannot expect her to be with you and at the same time to hold her a secret in Noxus forever. An important assassin like you would definitely draw an attention when seen with a free Demacian girl. A word will eventually travel back to your father and when he learns out that you have made a fool out of him you won't escape his wrath. Perhaps you are the one who has to get out of the way and let her leave the city."

Katarina pushed Garen back to the wall.

 

"I would kill her myself before I see her leave…"

 

A small cracking noise made them both turn towards the open door of the bedroom and the standing still mage girl. Her hair was disheveled and her bare feet were showing underneath the white gown, making her look more like a ghost than an actual living person. Her hallowed blue eyes were sparkling with hot tears as she backed up a step in the bedroom.

 

"You have planned this,” Lux whispered barely heard, "both of you…"

 

Katarina’s heart sank within her. Lux’s suffered beauty made her feel remorse beyond anything that she could articulate. Katarina made a small step towards her.

 

"Luxanna…" her voice pronounced her name for the first time that night.

 

"No…you are..." she shook her head, "No, no… no!"

Before the assassin and captain could realize what had happened the girl had fled through the exit door and was now running frantically deep in the woods.

 

"You said she was asleep!" the assassin turned back to the ex- captain. "That idiot!"

Racing outside, Katarina was unable to see the light mage in the dark. She spotted Darius’s black horse, untied and mounted it, as she rode it in the forest after the ex slave.

 

“Lux!”  Katarina shouted one more time after the girl. The forest was thick and dark, making it very hard to see anything in front of her. "Lux…" she shouted again. How fast could a girl and malnourished and weakened as she could run?

 

Katarina could see nothing; all that she was after was the small hurried steps and the crying breaths that she could hear in the dark. The assassin could hear her, feel her… she was close, but like a ghost she seemed impossible to catch.

 

"Luxanna!" she yelled one more time as she saw her form not far from her, she sighed relieved.

The trees in front of Katarina slightly cleared out and now the moonlight had the chance to penetrate the darkness of the forest. She didn't want to hurt or scare her any further than she already has, but she had to stop Lux before she could do more harm for herself than good. With one more jump of the black horse, the assassin found herself just above the mage as she reached for her shoulder. Lux screamed in terror, trying to pull off her sleeve which was now tightly held by the scarlet haired Noxian. Katarina did not resist her, but instead jumped out of her horse and tried to hold Lux still in her arms.

 

"No! No! Get away from me!… let go of me!"

 

“Lux, you have to listen to me! Hear me out!"

 

"No! Don’t touch me!" the girl pushed Katarina back as she hurriedly tried to manage her steps, but instead tripped and fell hard on the ground.

 

"Are you alright…"

 

"No, don't come any closer to me! Stay away!" Lux yelled as she dragged herself to the nearest tree and closed her back to it, ready in defense.

 

Katarina stood a few feet from her, watching her all crawled up on the ground. The assassin went to the mage attempting to get her back on her feet, but Lux cried out again, pushing her barely with the leftover strength in her arms.

 

"Go away!"

 

"Lux… I never meant for any of these to happen. I just want to help you!"

 

"No! I don't care what you meant or not! You can't help me after all you have ever done to me; you can only hurt me; get away from me and go die in a hole!”

 

Katarina went to her and as if she was only a rag doll she lifted the golden haired girl up without any efforts. As she stepped back on her feet, her hot teary stare looked above at Katarina’s emerald eyes. The tips of her fingers touched barely the scarred features on the assassin’s face as in a split of a second her palm slapped the Noxian hard through the face. Her hands tightened into fists as she started hitting them on her chest in a desperate attempt to push Katarina off her.

 

"I hate you! You disgust me! Murderer! Rapist! I hate you…" Lux screamed breathless, as new flood of hot tears ran down her cheeks. "I hate you, you hear me? I wish you were dead!"

Her palms pressed on the Noxians chest as Lux pushed her with all her strength back. Katarina did not resist her, she stepped a few feet away as her green eyes were gravely laid on the mage. Her back pressed again on the tree behind her- now without any additional support her legs failed to keep her steady.

 

"I hate you; I will never let you touch me again, never!"

 

The mage collapsed heavily back on the ground where she burst out in tears. The assassin watched her intently. Lux’s misery and the fact that it was Katarina who caused her that suffering made her heart feel hollow as a dark weight sank with her. Katarina could not touch her, she did not wish the assassin near her… She could do anything for her, but Lux wanted nothing from her…

Katarina collapsed on the ground a few feet away from her. She watched the Demacian all huddled up and miserable, as her tears continued raining down on her. Katarina could do nothing to sooth her, but she was not going to leave Lux alone...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're moving closer and closer towards the end.  
> Tell me below how u feel and till next time!


	33. Apology

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lux is not sure if Katarina is truly sorry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two more to go!

Katarina stopped before the doorsteps of her family’s hunting house in the woods. It was almost dusk. She wanted, more than anything, to open the door and find her wretchedly beloved inside, but she hesitated. The last time she saw Lux was not even a day ago, somewhere between midnight and dawn. Yet the assassin doubted that the girl would have a different reaction now than that of the night before.

 

Lux had frantically run into the woods trying to escape the red haired Noxian the moment she saw her. Katarina had wished to confess to her, right then and there, all she had done for her, all the bleakness of her dark soul; she wished to throw herself at Lux’s feet and beg for her forgiveness, but none of it had been allowed to her. No, instead the girl had collapsed a few feet away from her in hysterical sobs and tears. Lux had not wanted the assassin anywhere near her, and Katarina doubted that the new day would bring a different reaction.

 

There in the woods, beneath the black skies and the icy wind the mage's body had run out of cries and strength and had eventually given into a sleep. Only then had Katarina dared to approach her and take the girl in her arms. She remembered how fragile and light she seemed as she had lifted her and brought her back to the house, she was very weak, was she always like even in slavery? The assassin had not wanted to leave her in the care Lux’s brother at all, but she had little choice. Katarina needed to return back to the city, she had extended her stay in the woods more than planned. It was close to dawn when she left the house. She warned the ex- captain that she would come by the following day as soon as she finished her work in the city and it would be in the soldier's best interest not to say anything against her to the girl in Katarina's absence. Katarina snapped out of her thoughts and looked at the door in front of her one more time. The need to see Lux was much stronger than any of her considerations or fears. She took the key from her pocket, stepped forward, and unlocked the door.

 

Garen, still in his uniform, looked guardedly as the front door opened. The assassin scanned the room quickly and, seeing only the captain inside, entered confidently.

 

"Where is she?" Katarina drawled, barely noting the ex- soldier's presence.

 

The captain hesitated for a moment. He looked at the cold assertive eyes of the woman as he clenched his fist but turned his stare submissively towards the bedroom, revealing his sisters location. Katarina stared blankly at the door of the bedroom.

 

"What did you tell her?"

 

Before the soldier had any time to answer the Noxian’s question the door of the bedroom opened.

 

"Everything," Lux said faintly as she emerged from the other room. "He told me everything."

The Demacian girl was barefoot as she made one more step into the living room. She was holding a blanket around her which was covering her shoulders and chest. Her white prison robe was down to her feet; however, it was doing a poor job in keeping the trembling girl warm. Her golden hair fell heavy down her face, her eyes staring at the floor. As far as the assassin could tell, her expression was numb. She was not crying, but there were still signs of the yesterday distress. Her eyes were red and swollen, as the mage lifted them only up to the Kat’s uniform, unable to look her in the eyes.

 

"Lux, you didn't have to get up. You are too weak," Garen hurried to his sister before any of the other two had the chance to react. He took hold of her shoulders, gently supporting her fragile figure.

 

"I am alright," the girl mumbled as she awkwardly avoided the captain's help.

 

Lux still hadn't gathered enough strength to look at the assassin, but even then she could sense Katarina’s heavy stare upon her. Now, with the eyes of Garen and Katarina were set straight on her she wondered whether it was indeed better for her to stay in bed.

 

"And what is "everything"?" the hard voice of the assassin crawled in her ears as she made a few slow steps towards her. she was just a few feet away, and Lux felt as if she was cornered by them. She lifted her blurry blue eyes towards Katarina's face.

 

"Everything that you did to save me," she said softly. Her blue eyes wandered towards the brown haired captain as she lowered her stare again, “Garen told me about your father and that you and Darius had no choice but to imprison me. But then you gave Garen a chance to help me escape. After that, you sent a soldier to lead us to this house where nobody would look for me."

 

Katarina consumed every word intently. The captain had skipped the entire massacre, just as he was ordered by her.

 

"Thank you," Lux murmured after a moment, her eyes wandering across the floor, "… and I am so…"

 

"You don't have to apologize to her, Luxanna," the captain interrupted, as he gently placed his hand over her shoulder again. She grabbed his hand, and nervously took it off of her.

 

"He is right," the assassin drawled coldly, adding with a grave tone: "You don't owe me anything."

An awkward silence followed, in which the girl blushed under the intense looks of the two figures. Katarina used the moment to study the Demacian's state closely as she looked her over one more time. Her huddled body under the blanket, which she kept close to her chest reminded Kat of the bag she was holding.

 

"I have something for you," Katarina said to the girl as she handed her a small bag. "I have brought you some of your clothes so you need not to wear _ this _ anymore," she drawled, unable to articulate the poor prison robe she had been dressed into.

 

Lux's eyes barely looked at her hand as she took the bag uncertainty. She hesitated for a moment, then made a step backwards and with another quick glance at Kat and Garen she entered back into the bedroom and closed the door behind her.

The scarlet haired Noxian stared at the door in a somber trance.

 

"You cannot force her to be your slave again."

The spitefully whispered words from the ex- captain made him snap out of his state. Frollo looked at the other man with indifference as he drawled after a pause:

"Clearly you do not know how slavery works, Garen. That was not my intention either way, which reminds me, I have something for you, too,  _ captain _ . A word from your  _ lover _ . She wishes to see you tonight before your departure tomorrow. Darius told her that you will be at the end of the woods an hour after the sun falls. If you desire to honor the meeting with the woman who bares your child I advise you to leave for it now."

 

Garen snorted: "And to leave her alone with you? No way am I doing that!"

 

"I believe you have no choice,  _ captain _ ," Katarina said menacingly.

 

The ex- soldier clenched his fist, but he knew that Katarina was right. Up until now Garen had successfully ignored what the assassin had told him the previous night. He was sure that his sister had overheard their conversation, but even though Lux had insisted that Garen told her the truth about her rescue, she had said nothing about him fathering a Noxian woman's child. However, the ex- soldier knew that that was something he couldn't neglect for long. He had to know for sure and, therefore, meet his lover. Still his heart felt sick at the thought of leaving Katarina with his younger sister.

 

"I won't be gone for long," Garen finally said.

 

"I have no doubt of this," Katarina smirked as she drawled indifferently. "The sun has been down for more than half an hour, you can take the horse that I came with and meet your lover in time."

 

Garen hesitantly looked at the closed bedroom door. He wished he could do more to secure the well being of the other Demacian, but he could not. After all, if what the assassin was saying was true and the soldier's lover was pregnant, the ex- captain had to leave Lux and the capital for good. The brown haired man sighed heavily, looked at the scarlet haired Noxian untrustingly one more time and left the house.

 

Katarina approached the bedroom door, staring at it intently and yet unable to move a step further. She was alone with Lux at last, only a wooden door was separating her from her dream, but why did it seem more unreachable than ever? No, she couldn't afford to make more mistakes with the girl, she had to be patient, let Lux see that she would not harm her again…

 

"Luxanna…" the assassin heard her own voice pronouncing the Demacian’s name as she knocked on her door. She did not know what to say from there on; she did not even intend that much. But it was as if a force more powerful than her was pulling her towards the door, towards Lux. Everything was silent; she couldn't make another sound… It was as if she was alone surrounded by nothing; nothing which filled her entire essence with overwhelming pain. Her lungs filled with cold air as her breath stopped- the door slightly opened.

The mage barely looked at her feet as she stepped back in the room, inviting Katarina to follow. The Noxian fully opened the door as she stood, numb, at the doorsteps. Her appearance, her clothes- Lux looked exactly as the first day Kat had laid eyes upon her.

Luxanna walked up slowly to a big mirror in the room and stared at her image.The dress that was given to her would be the traditional dresses worn by Demacian women. She ran the tip of her fingers across the white shirt of her dress: it had never been so clean, so purely white…

 

"Dresses like these symbolize pure and happy Demacian women. I'm wearing this yet I feel none of that."

Lux smirked miserably:

"All this time I was suffering with you and you knew all along. I guess I really didn't deserve your  _ generosity _ … I came to your house as a defeated slave and slave clothes were given to me."

 

"I am sorry," Katarina murmured unfortunately after another long pause, though her tone did not sound apologetic.

 

"Do you remember the first time?" the girl asked, looking back at the mirror. "You tore apart… the prison robe I was wearing. You tore it and then you gave me an expensive dress, as if I was a noblewoman, just to tear it off me that very night…"

 

"Luxanna… I am truly…"

 

"Sorry? For what? You enjoyed it, didn't you?" the Demacian said in spiteful misfortune as she turned and approached the Noxian who was still frozen at the door. She looked down at her dress again. "What has changed now? You have been bringing me all those high class garments… as if trying to forget that underneath them was just a slave with whom you were  _ torturing _ in the dark… What is different now; why are you giving me back my Demacian clothes?"

 

Katarina looked at her eyes and, for the first time, she could not make anything out of her expression. Lux’s stare was determined and yet her face seemed wretched and tortured. The assassin inhaled heavily as she drawled with a defeated graveness:

 

"I suppose I am not fighting it anymore… I have accepted who you are."

 

The mage's lips curled in a grave smirk as she stepped uncomfortably close to her.

"And who am I? A Demacian? A mage, a monster of light, a whore, a inferior being…" she stood just before the woman, Katarina could almost sense her with her whole body. Lux looked up at her, deep in her emerald eyes, "or your favorite- a slave?"

 

Katarina could not hold herself anymore, her stiff fingers rushed and tangled in her golden hair as she pulled Lux’s head to her and plunged her tongue deep between the girls lips. She had barely savored her inside when the mage abruptly pulled herself off Kat. The girl backed up and again turned to the mirror at the other end of the room. She scarcely touched her lips.

 

"Luxanna," she started out with regretful tone as she moved from the doorstep of the bedroom and followed Lux inside. She stopped just before the golden haired girl as she turned and looked at her green eyes. Katarina did not dare to touch her again. "I am so…"

 

"No," she said abruptly as the tips of her fingers stopped at the Noxians mouth. "Don't say you are sorry," she commanded weakly, yet determined. "It isn't your fault, is it?" she asked ironically as her blue eyes narrowed. "It is the weak's fault… it is I to blame, isn't that right?"

Katarina did not answer; her  heart burning in frozen ice. She wanted to tell Lux everything that was tormenting her; she wanted Lux to forgive her; she wanted her to understand… However, her words made it clear to Katarina that everything she did to her was unforgivable and had no better explanation than pure evil.

 

For a moment her words were numbly reverberating into the silence. At some point the assassin realized that it was completely dark and pouring rain outside. The rain splashed heavily onto the roof of the house. Several candles were burning in the room, creating black shadows to fall all over the Demacian's perfect features. Lux took her hand off her face as she turned away from Katarina.

 

"My lips made you kiss me," she mumbled as her hand ran over her own mouth. "My body made you take me," her eyes stopped at one of the scarves that were left in the bag with her Demacian dress. She took it and faced Katarina again. "But you can't touch something inferior  if your hands are tied," she whispered in Kat’s ear as she took one of her wrists in her soft hand. She moved behind Katarina taking her other hand and tied her wrists together with her scarf. "There," Lux said in a soft miserable voice, "you are guiltless, because you are just a victim in a inferior Demacian's trap."

 

Lux walked to her face again. She looked into her emerald eyes. The assassin's entire body was burning in a throbbing pleasure since the moment Lux had touched her wrist, but her frozen expression did not change. Even with her hands tied behind Lux felt scared in her presence. That's how she had always made the girl feel- she could make Lux feel cold and frozen, but, at the same time, Katarina could arouse hot waves of shame in her that burned her skin. But she needed that, whatever that was, she needed to overcome the Noxian, to break her intimidating posture, and to make her feel as vulnerable and weak as she did with the assassin. Her silence meant that Katarina was allowing Lux play so far, but she had not reached an end yet.

 

Lux’s hands cupped Katarina’s face as she ran them down her neck and her breast. She pushed Katarina forcing her to step backwards and to stumble over the bed, sitting on it. The mage cornered her at the end of the bed, pushing her back to the bed frame above the pillows. Their eyes were locked in a burning stare, as Lux climbed on her. She looked down Katarina’s chest as her hands started to remove the assassin’s clothes. She first started to take over the assassin’s jacket and opened it entirely and let her eyes slide over Katarina’s tan skin and her breast before meeting her stare again. The Noxians look was burning with longing as she slowly took the locks of her golden hair and tossed them behind her shoulders, clearing out her face and revealing her generous cleavage. Katarinas eyes could do nothing but break from her face and enjoy the view of splendor pale skin that was offered to her.

 

"The first time you saw me you wished to reject your beliefs for one night with me. Is that not what you told me once?" Lux said in a soft and somewhat naïve voice as one of her hands caressed the assassin’s cheek and lifted her chin, making Katarina stare back into her eyes. A flash struck from the window, as heavy thunder reverberated all over the empty house. Lux bent her head as she whispered in her ear: "Your eyes have corrupted your pride; if you had never seen the  _ weak Demacian  _ you would have never fallen victim to her."

 

Without realizing where she had pulled another scarf from, the scarlet haired Noxian breathlessly watched as she put the blindfold around Katarina’s head, forbidding her the view that she so hungrily craved for. In complete darkness, she could still feel Lux’s delicious form above her. Katarina sensed the girl's movements as she pulled her arms out of the sleeves of her dress and stripped herself naked to the waist. Katarina could not see, but the warmth radiating from her skin felt as if it was burning and drawing her closer to the mage at the same time. Her body was craving for Luxs, as she pushed her back off the bed frame searching for her form. Two light hands wrapped around Katarina’s head as Lux pulled the womans face towards her chest, allowing the assassin to savor the sweetness of her skin. The Demacians lungs filled with air as she moaned without a sound. After another breath she pulled Katarina’s head off her as she gasped in her ear:

"You are not able to touch or see me… Why would you still want me?"

 

She did not reply. Luxs  lips softly kissed her cheek as she pulled her face from the woman. Lux’s hands and eyes slid down her shoulders, breast, and stomach, pausing at the beginning of her pants. A second later, her palms continued down Kat’s inner thighs, circling around her crotch underneath her cloth.

 

"Do you remember our first time?" Katarina did not answer. Lux bent to her ear again, as one of her hands remained teasing around the Noxians desire. "You have to recognize weakness in order to overcome it, is it not what Noxus preaches?"

Her circling motions stopped, leaving the assassin burning for more. She swallowed heavily as she said with a breathless voice:

 

"Yes."

 

Her answer was rewarded as the mage placed her hand on Katarina’s crotch, making her puff heavily in bliss. Lux caressed her with the tip of her fingers.

 

"I wanted you to stop, didn't I?"

 

"Yes, you did," Katarina agreed in a defeated tone.

 

"Do you want me to stop now?"

 

"Please don't…" she gasped as she firmly pressed her palm on her crotch.

 

"That night," Lux started in a trembling voice, making long pauses after each word, "do you remember how you threw me on your bed, stripped me bare, forced me to do embarrassing things while you recorded it, and ravished me like an animal with a blade in my hands? Do you remember what you said after you saw the blood between my legs?"

 

"I…" Katarina could not continue. Lux stopped moving her hand, urging her to continue. "I said that  _ so you were a virgin _ ," she breathed out in defeat.

 

"But something so inferior to you should not be pure, is that right?" Lux whispered as her hand touched the Noxians bare skin at the beginning of her pants.

 

"I am sorry for hurting you…" Katarina mumbled indecisively.

 

"It wasn't your fault. The weak pretend to be the victim and you only played your part in it. But… you liked it, didn't you? You liked hurting me… making me struggle and cry… You enjoyed knowing that you were my first time the one who made me bleed… Didn't you?"

 

Katarina did not answer. The Demacian slid her hand beneath the assassin’s black pants, but paused before taking hold of her desire.

 

"You have to admit it, and you have to be honest. Only then you will have to overcome it."

 

"Yes, I did" Katarina gasped breathless. "I loved it when you were crying… every moment I felt your body fighting mine…"

 

"You were the weak one; you did enjoy making me suffer but it was your own weakness to make mines overshine yours," Lux paused as her hand slid underneath Kat’s bare thigh, purposefully ignoring her womanhood. The mage came very close to her as her chest could almost sense the girls bare breasts above her. Locks of her golden hair tickled her cheek, as Lux hissed in her ear: "Beg for forgiveness."

 

"Luxanna… please forgive me…" she started out, gasping heavily as the Demacian's hand touched her sex.

In an instant her other hand pulled the assassin’s pants down just enough to show her aroused womahood, as the girl touched her gently.

 

"I didn't mean for you to beg me, a Demacian’s forgiveness is worth nothing to your Noxian pride isn't that right?"

 

Katarina made an attempt to say something between her gasps of pleasure but Lux put a finger on her mouth.

 

"It's alright… Your hands are tied and your eyes are shut, this night there is nothing to be guilty for. Tonight it is entirely my fault…"

 

The mage came closer to her crotch, her legs surrounding Kat’s. She lifted her skirt and her hands rested on the woman's shoulders as she stood above her. Lux’s head bent down to softly kiss the Noxians lips. She gently rubbed her cheek on hers. The mages voice had not showed it, but her wet and salty skin suggested that tears had been running down her face for some time now.

 

"Luxanna, I am so sorry…" Katarina murmured in a trembling voice.

 

Lux slightly kissed her cheek and ear:

 

"Are you really sorry," she asked misfortunately still keeping her cheek onto hers.

Her lungs filled with air, as her soft hands ran over Katarina’s breast, embracing her closely and with a soundless whimper she lowered herself onto the assassin’s sex. Both of them gasped heavily, as the Demacian relaxed her muscles over Katarina’s body. Lux pushed harder at her. This time the cornered assassin lifted herself up to meet her moves. She moaned silently in pleasure.

 

Again and again… Lux had a full control over her. Her hands climbed back up Katarina’s body. Her elbows collapsed on the Noxians shoulders and embraced her head, spreading her fingers in her scarlet hair. With every thrust the golden haired  Demacian was pulling herself closer and closer to Katarina. Their breast were pressed against each other; the mages heartbeat as if fighting with the assassin; her stomach was rubbing against Kat’s tan skin; and her body was shaking from the throbbing pleasure coming from her most tender parts. Her legs had totally melted aside her and her whole structure was now supported by her elbows which were pierced on the assassin's shoulders.

Luxanna lifted herself to the level of Katarina’s blindfolded eyes. Her lips bumped into Katarina’s as her tongue searched for her. The assassin kissed her back hungrily and roughly, enjoying every part of the girl that she could manipulate. Her hips pushed onto Lux harder and harder, making her shiver and moan above him. The Demacian’s control and advantage felt weak, as if she was trying to ride a wild beast for the first time. Katarina’s strong thrusts lifted her above her and her breasts pushed into the Noxians face. Lux cried out in complete ecstasy as Katarina’s kisses and tongue abused her tender pale skin.

 

"Untie me," Katarina breathlessly commanded.

 

"No,” Lux gasped between her moans, "… your hands will make you weak."

 

"I don't care," the assassin grunted huskily, "I want you. I need you…"

 

Katarina pushed harder making the girl jump in delight. Her hands traveled down to the womans.

 

"Beg your Demacian slave to give you this," Lux whispered heavily in her ear.

 

"Release me at once," Katarina commanded impatiently in a lustful  tone, "… I beg you…"

The Demacians hands skillfully untied the knot of the scarf, freeing her wrists. Katarina’s hands instantly grabbed her naked waste, fiercely pulling the girls body down to her. The mage jerked in pleasure, hitting another throbbing spot of heat. The assassins hands found their way to her soft breasts, pressing, rubbing and squeezing them ardently. Lux couldn't help but moan in pleading delight, twitching and anchoring her back.

 

The assassin abruptly turned her over, making the girls heart skip a beat from the swift change. Pushing her to lie on her back, Katarina rolled over on top of her in the middle of the bed. Her legs automatically tangled around the Noxian, as she rammed onto the Demacian hard and relentlessly. She arched in pleasure. Clumsily and frantically, Katarina reached the blindfold on her head and removed it hastily from her eyes. Emerald and hollow eyes pierced at her twitching body. Her rough fingers tangled in Lux’s golden hair, pulling it so that her head had no choice but to face her. Their looks interlocked, similar to those of a predator and a prey before the attack. Katarina fervently pulled her closer, clashing her teeth in Lux’s mouth and passionately devouring her tender kisses.

 

Lux pulled away staring at her intently. Her green eyes were determined and set, yet they seemed grave and sorrowful. The golden haired mage ran her fingers through her messy and sweaty scarlet hair as she thrust deeper.

 

"The first time…," she panted between her moans, "do you remember what you told me while you were raping me?"

 

"I said," the assassin puffed out after another hard thrust, "…it only hurts the first time,"

 

"But I was hurting even after the first time," she whispered breathless with intense pauses between her words, "let me ask you this," Lux grabbed her head, making her face her blue eyes. "Are you hurting right now?"

 

Katarina’s eyes tried to avoid hers. She pulled her head away from her hands as she tenderly kissed Lux’s bare shoulder. Her teeth and tongue made their way to the girls neck, as every kiss became deeper and rougher. Her lips reached her ear.

 

“I am hurting," Katarina whispered in a husky voice, as she thristed herself hard on her, releasing another moan from the girls lungs. "…hurting myself and you."

 

The Noxian kissed her cheek, lips, neck, and collar bone: traveling lower and growing more fervent. Katarina rammed again and again onto her warm, moist, and constricting sex. Lux gasped and groaned, as her eyes closed in pleasure and her head jerked back. Her back arched as her rib cage pushed up front, offering the assassin's hands and lips all the sweetness of her beauty. Her legs, no longer functioning, were spread apart submissively craving for more and more of the passionate abuse. She moaned louder and louder, as Katarina panted roughly against her warm and reddened skin. Luxanna's upper body twitched, quivered, and arched as the peak waves of bliss began bathing her body. Her womanhood and pleasurable cries were driving Katarina to her own edge, as she rubbed harder onto her most tender spot. The mage finally groaned heavily in release, curving her back and throwing her head back. Inadvertently, her eyes were set on the open door of the room, which none of them had bothered to close.

 

In the same second, Katarina panted deep and heavy as the  warm liquid spurted out of her, giving her body the blissful release. Her low voice uttered delightfully:

 

"Luxanna…"

 

"....."

Katarina's exhausted muscles twitched instantaneously, as her eyes traveled from the naked girl beneath her, who was covering her chest with her hands, to the brown haired man standing at the doorsteps of the doorway. It was Garen.

 

"Idiot," the assassin hissed as she quickly jumped off the girl and turned to the windows to gather her clothes.

Lux, too, swiftly got off the bed. She slid down on the floor, hiding from the intruder behind the bed as she clumsily attempted to pull her blouse back on her bare shoulders.

It indeed took only a few seconds for Katarina to put herself in order before her vicious eyes were directed back to the door. The ex- captain did not even bother to look at the assassin as she turned and left the room, leaving the door open as it was. Katarina clenched her fist as she furiously hit the nightstand, crashing and breaking the lit candle stand. The golden haired Demacian jumped, startled by the sight of the unpredictable Noxian.

 

Katarina's attention was drawn to her for the first time since she'd gotten off of her. She observed Lux blurrily. Still crouched on the floor she put her arm in the second sleeve, fully covering her upper body. She barely looked up at the assassin. Katarina turned away, avoiding her eyes.

"I have to return back to the city. I will come again at dusk," she informed coldly as she fixed her clothes. She looked at Lux. "Take care of that  _ mess _ , I don't want to see _ it _ still here tomorrow," she said in a menacing voice, suggesting that there was a wrath in her about to burst.

 

Lux attempted to speak, but the words seemed to have stuck in her throat. The girl nodded in submission as she got off the floor. Katarina looked at her one more time, her expression unreadable and yet her posture on the other end of the room suggested how much she did not want to approach or touch her. She turned and left the girl behind, as she walked through and out the living room in complete ignorance of everything and everyone around her.

 

Luxanna took her time before she came out of the room. Her brother was standing still with his back against one of the walls in the living room. She looked at him, just now realizing that he was wearing civilian clothes. Lux did not say anything; she stood numbly in the middle of the room, staring at her brother.

 

"I don't understand you," Garen started out with a disgusted and conflicted voice.

 

"You don't have to," the mage talked back in spite.

 

Another pause followed as the ex- captain pushed himself off the wall and walked to her. He stopped just a few feet away, as his warm blue eyes narrowed and stared at her intently. He shook his head as he looked at her bold stare.

 

"You will never be happy with her; with all the evil she has done."

 

"I don't care, I forgive everything," Lux said instantly, even though she knew that was not the truth.

Garen snorted out as he shortened the distance between them.

 

"Are you speaking on behalf of all the lives she has taken?"

 

"That was in the past, she is different now."

 

Garen laughed mockingly.

 

"You are wrong, Lux. She is the same animal who has raped you over and over again," the soldier was just above her face, making her incredibly uncomfortable. She backed a step off, and he followed. "You are the one who has changed. You are the one who likes being treated as a whore.”

 

The girl slapped the soldier, as she tried to leave his presence, but she could not. He clutched her wrist, forcing her to look him in the eyes.

 

"And I am not even talking about the perversities she has done to you. She is evil, Luxanna! Why can't you see it?"

 

"Let go of me!" she yelled as her brother released her arm.

He backed off a few steps as he wandered around the room to collect his thoughts.

 

"I am sorry…"he said as he stopped and looked at her again. "I didn't mean to…"

 

"It is best for you to leave now," Lux said sternly as she massaged her abused wrist.

 

The soldier jerked his head in disbelief.

"Sister, please…" he stopped as he exhaled heavily and started walking again. "Just hear me out…You’re my family….You know that I'd never hurt you… I love you…"

 

"And what about the woman who bares you child?"

 

Garen sighed heavily as he dropped his hand and looked aside.

"I never meant for this to happen. For any of this… I didn’t want to kill Shyvana or become a Noxian  or impregnate her…”

 

"This child is your responsibility," the mage interrupted him. She looked down for a second, but then placed her palms on his cheeks and brown hair as she made his eyes meet hers. "You have a chance for a change and you shouldn't miss it because of the past. I am not the same defenseless girl anymore… You are right- I have changed. But you are still my brother, you have saved me countless times and I will always be grateful for that. But… but you have to move on…"

 

Garen sighed as he removed her hair with his hands, placing it behind her ears. He cupped her face tenderly.

“We could escape..”

 

"And go where? Demacia is gone! We aren’t the same people we use to be…we aren’t even Demacians anymore..." Lux said in a painful realization.

Garen dropped his hands and walked again away from her. He made a small circle before looking back into her eyes.

 

"And you love her?"

"That's not the point."

 

"And what is it, Lux, because I'm not fucking getting it!"

"You are a Noxian captain and with a child on the way. You are good man my brother and I know you will do the right thing."

 

"The right thing?" he echoed in a mock. He stepped back and looked at her miserable face. He kissed her on the top of her head one more time. "We can escape, to Ionia or Freljord or Shurima.  the two of us, and forget this wretched Nation. I will protect you."

 

"No," she said it, snapping out of her trance. She pulled away from him and looked at his eyes from a distance. "I think it's time for you to leave. Whatever I decide to do is none of your concern. You did more than enough for me as my brother and now it is time for you to take care of your new family. Thank you and… goodbye brother."

 

"Lux," Garen took a few steps towards her but she stopped him.

"No. I have decided and there is nothing you can say or do to change my mind. You were there for me my whole life but now I need to decide for my own."

Garen numbly stared at her for a few seconds.

 

"And where I am supposed to go now?"

 

"You are a free man. Until you are ready to leave the city, as it was planned, you will go to your lover. Go away with your family; there is nothing left for you here."

 

"And for you there is?"

 

The mage looked aside as she closed her eyes and sighed.

"Goodbye, my dear brother. I hope you find happiness."

 

"I hope that you do, too, sister," Garen said in defeat as he left, leaving the mage alone in the empty house. Lux realized that it had stopped raining outside and the forest was in a surprising silence before the new day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp we're getting closer to the end.
> 
> Tell me what u think and till next time!


	34. Forgiveness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lux forgives

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some grammar errors and all that good stuff.  
> Enjoy!

Luxanna had spent her entire day alone in the house. She had tried to get some sleep, but all that she could think of was him. The mage approached the windows for a countless time that day and looked up. To the lonely girl it seemed that the sun was stuck and was refusing to fall down the skies. It was late afternoon, and yet dusk seemed so far away. Katarina told her she will come at sunset... She should have left the house and run away… she should have left her. All day long the words of the captain echoed in her ears over and over again like a bad omen. It was her fault that Sylas was dead… because of her Katarina had orchestrated a massacre just so she can escape… She even didn't know how many lives her escape had cost; she just knew that even one death on behalf of her is too much to bear…

 

A metal key rang into the lock of the front door as Lux jumped sensing how the breath froze in her lungs. She shouldn't have stayed…

 

Katarina walked into the room scanning the area with her usual cold and distant look. When her green eyes fell down on the girls face it seemed as if the assassin features softened, however her serious expression remained. Katarina didn't say anything; her eyes moved away from Lux as if she was checking the room for something.

 

"He is gone," Lux said in a low voice, breaking the silence in the room.

The Noxian looked at her again. A slight smirk crept across her face as she closed the front door. The mage was staying frozen in the middle of the room barely looking at her.

 

"That's what you want, don't you," Lux said in a rigid voice. "You want  _ us _ alone in the middle of nothing…"

 

Katarina leered at her words.

"Yes, that is very much at my pleasing," she drawled in a tone that sounded both as a grave sincerity and a soft- spoken desire.

The assassin advanced towards her, looking intently at her face with a hope to meet her eyes. Lux jerked as she made a few steps away from the woman in a rather protective and scared manner. Katarina ceased her advance as she lifted her eyebrow in disbelief.

"Is there something wrong?"

 

Lux looked at her for a partial of the second as her eyes wandered across the room's floor.

"Remember the day you convinced Swain that I was better off as a slave than dead? You said you would have watched the execution with a smile on your face, weren't you?"

The golden haired girl locked her blazed in tears blue eyes with hers. Katarina did not look away, however her face became graver and detached.

 

"Why are you asking me this, we both know the answer of it." Katarina felt as if something was suffocating her; she felt weak and bitter. She wished to tell her how sorry she was for everything she had done to her; she wished to throw herself at her feet and beg her for forgiveness, and yet she felt her body numbly frozen where she was standing. Katarina had tried to apologize to her before, but she knew better that words were not powerful enough to fix all the evil she has done to her. Moreover… it was evil that she wished for her at the time of its doing…

Lux sighed heavily as her voice started to tremble:

"You would have done it because you hated me as much as you loved me. And now… now I wonder if anything has changed at all."

Katarina narrowed her eyes uncomprehending.

"I no longer hold hatred towards you, Luxanna… I love you."

 

The mage sobbed as she fought to withhold the fall of tears in her eyes. Katarina rushed with a few steps towards her but stopped immediately after she backed away from the Noxian.

 

"Love shouldn't be so destructive."

 

The assassin was well aware with all the suffering she had put the girl through, however Lux seemed to have had something else in mind.

 

"What are you talking about?"

 

"If you have loved me you wouldn't have killed so many people just to save me…or make me watch the fighting pits….or….. This cannot be love; you must hate me to do this and then to let me live knowing that the cost for my life was the blood of my people."

 

"You should have never known that," Katarina said in a cold voice as she clenched her teeth. That was why Lux was acting so strange; the ignorant captain was the reason of having her now terrified by the assassin. "I'm going to kill him," she clenched angrily through her teeth.

 

"No!" Lux shouted in hysterical sob. Katarina was startled by her sudden tone; her eyes looked back at the girl. "I don't want you to kill anyone EVER AGAIN!" she sighed heavily in a silent weep. "I should have known that… I don't know how it happened… How could it have ever been possible for me to…" the mage struggled in her words, her heart raging in a throbbing storm of pain. She looked at the scarlet haired woman as her face was altered into a miserable disgust. "This is wrong… you are wrong. What you did to me, what you did to those people- I can't… I don't love…"

 

"I forbid you to say that," Katarina interrupted her with a harsh and barely controlled voice. Her whole structure seemed to tremble with rage as she clenched her fists and looked at Lux with an austere and authoritative glare of fire.

 

Luxanna’s breathe seized in pain:

"I shouldn't have stayed…" she started as her feet automatically backed up to head to one of the side exits of the room.

 

Before the mage could have realized what have happened, the assassin had rushed and abruptly pinned her up to one of the wooden walls.

 

"But you did stay," Katarina hissed overwhelmed with both great rage and fear in her voice.

Lux's eyes were wet with hot tears.

"You are hurting me… let go of me!"

 

Katarina's hand gripped roughly the mage’s wrist and pushed her against the wall. Her whole body was pressing against the girls, making her all too well aware of her ample forms. Her emerald eyes wandered to her rapidly rising and falling chest. The Noxian shook her head.

 

"No," Katarina pronounced almost without a sound.

 

The mage met her eyes again as now they seemed bleak and intense like an animal ready to attack. She wept miserably as she tried to look away but she couldn't. Katarina gripped her jaw and made her look at her. The assassin stared at her for a moment as if she was hesitating, but then her lips rushed to hers, as her teeth clattered against her mouth and her tongue forced its way inside Lux. In her tight position Lux could do nothing but to whimper shortly in protest. Suddenly the assassin pulled away from her mouth, interrupting abruptly the forced kiss. She looked at her wet blue eyes again.

 

"You do not want this- you do not want me to let go of you," the assassin started in an authoritative but trembling manner, "I beg of you… don't say you want to leave me."

 

"You are hurting me," Lux repeated in a more hesitant voice.

 

Katarina clutched her hand into the girls shoulder as she roughly pressed herself to Lux. She cried out in pain and fear of what Katarina might do next, but then the assassins head passed hers as she rested it onto the wall behind. Her hand let go of the girls wrist, and then both of her arms were embracing tightly her body as if it was a life- belt in an ocean of death. Their cheeks were now touching, as Katarina slightly rubbed her face onto her golden hair, sensing her scent.

 

"That was not my intent…" the Noxian whispered almost breathless.

 

Without giving any time for reaction on the side of the mage, Katarina suddenly collapsed in her feet. Lux's body was left standing alone numbed and pinned onto the wall. Katarina's hands were now embracing her waist and her head was buried in Lux’s dress below her breasts.

 

"I am sorry…" Lux could barely distinguish from the stream of incoherent words that were coming from the woman.

 

Luxanna had never seen Katarina like this. Katarina's hands had become rigid and almost insensitive, as her rough fingers were digging into the cloth of her dress; her breaths were irregular, deep, and frantic; and her voice was sounding at the same time commanding, pleading, threatening, and remorseful.

 

"Please… Don't leave me… I wish there was another way… can you forgive me… I am sorry…"

 

Lux’s hands rested soothingly on Katarina’s head, as Luxanna realized that she had done so completely automatically. Her blue eyes looked down on her, as her fingers brushed across her scarlet hairs. Katarina looked like a sinner who has been tormented in hell and who now has clung herself desperately onto the last hope of redemption. Lux knew that only one word of hers can make the Noxian whole again, but it wasn't really her that she was asking for forgiveness. Lux placed her hands onto her shoulders as she got down on her knees as well. Her full of tears face met her green eyes, which were surprisingly not wet at all. Instead, her blazed ocean look was stared back by the dried out and tortured glare of Katarina’s emerald eyes. The assassin’s frozen expression made Lux look down- several wet tears rolled down her cheek and splashed softly onto the wooden floor.

 

"It is not my right to forgive you," Lux whispered, breaking out the cold silence. The mage looked at her green eyes again. "You have caused me so much misery and you have meant every bit of it. It is simple- you hated me and you wanted me to suffer for it… I cannot forgive you, but I can hope you are not that person anymore." Lux rested her elbows onto Katarina’s shoulders as her arms embraced her head drawing her forehead closer to hers. The golden haired girl pressed her forehead gently onto hers for a moment; then she sighed heavily and shook her head in a misfortune sob.

"But what you did to me… what you did to those people… to Sylas…to Shyvana...to Garen...to anyone, you say you did it because you love me?" Her blazing blue eyes pierced right at the assassin. "How can I ever have the right to forgive you for that? How can I ever hope that you will not be that person again?... That would mean to hope that you will not love me anymore…"

Now it was Katarina's turn to cup gently her face into her hands.

 

"Luxanna," she said in a voice mixed between tenderness and severity, "what I did was not out of my love for you… I did it because of my own fear. Fear to lose the only thing that I have ever cared for- you… I have never hated you- I have loved you from the moment I saw you. I hated that rush of heat and anguish that was burning beneath my skin whenever a thought of you … I did not want to confess to myself that it was love that I was feeling towards you… I hated myself for all those guilty and strange emotions that were raging within me and… and for all the horrors that I have done to you I can only beg each day of my life to you for forgiveness. I am not optimistic at all of believing that I will ever be forgiven for my actions by neither of you, but I cannot allow you thinking even for a moment that my sins are yours to bear… I have killed many people throughout my existence… both deserving and innocent people… I do not feel remorse for that because I believe it was my duty to do it… I do not regret what I did to them. I’ve killed so many people without a second thought but hurting you made me rethink the lessons I’ve been taught.… but I didn't do it because I love you, I did it out of selfishness and fear… I guess in that way love can be accompanied with immoral… they can make anyone  weak and fearful of losing something that has never been really theirs… But that is not love's doing. Love can make one selfless and benevolent if given the chance… You did that, Luxanna; you gave me the chance to want to be a different person for you… Please, do not take me that chance away… I thought myself faultless and just, but after all that we have been through… after all that I have done to you… I realize that my devotion for you is the only thing real that I have ever had… It may be weak and vulnerable to mistakes, but it is the only thing that urges me to want to be better… for you. So I beg of you, Luxanna… my light temptress, I beg of you- do not forbid me to love you, because that is the last and only truth that I have left."

 

A tear was rolling off the cheek of the girl as Katarina wiped it away with her thumb. Her hands were still on her face while she was staring intently at her blue eyes. Lux’s warm and wet cheeks made her seem even more irresistible and perfect to the assassin. She slowly started to close the gap between their faces as Katarina looked down to her lips and imprinted a soft kiss on them. Lux slightly sighed, but did not move any further. Katarina looked at her eyes again, as if waiting for her permission…

 

They were still down on their knees on the floor, as the assassin was now so close to her that she could feel the girls rapid heartbeat; her calmed down but irregular breaths; and her warm skin next to the Noxian. The torturous moment of her anticipation of Lux’s next move was finally over as the girl stretched her arms to her head and drew it closer to hers. This time she imprinted hesitantly her tender lips onto the assassin’s lips. A kiss after kiss… Lux’s soft lips were barely touching her mouth, as they were creating a pleasing tickling sensation. Her warm and wet skin was only increasing the assassin’s hunger for more of her…

 

Suddenly Katarina’s hand grabbed firmly her head and pressed her even tighter to her face. Her tongue plunged deep into Lux’s mouth savoring her wet inside and leaving her breathless. The Noxians whole body pushed onto hers, pinning roughly her back onto the wall. She whimpered in surprise from the abrupt change as she found herself overwhelmed by the woman's strength. Katarina stopped, as she backed her body off Lux.

"No…" Lux murmured breathless, "don't stop."

 

Encouraged by that, Katarina merged again her lips with Luxs for another passionate kiss. Her intense and fervent kisses resembled a hungry beast who had finally found her perfect kill. The mage felt warm and soft beneath her as her hunger was growing bigger and bigger. The assassins rough fingers found the end of her dress as she slipped her hand beneath the girls skirt. Katarinas palm started moving along her thigh. Chills of ecstasy were running more and more intently throughout Luxs body as she was moving upper and upper. Lux uncontrollably wriggled in joy as Kats fingers found her most pleasurable spot between her legs and firmly pressed against it. Her rubbing motions made the mage moan as now she was pushing herself closer and closer to Katarina. Luxs arms were closely wrapped around her; the sense of her breasts pressed against the Noxian and the wetness of her loins was making Katarina’s own wet sex  in unbearable ache.

The assassin abruptly backed off her body. Katarina roughly grabbed her shoulders, pulled her off the wall, and pushed Lux to the floor as her body followed on top of the ex slave. Relentlessly Katarina stripped her dress off her shoulders continuing pulling it down, revealing her breasts, stomach, waist, loins, and legs… she tossed her Demacian robe aside, leaving her completely naked beneath her hungry eyes. Kneeling between her legs, Katarina opened her black jacket and tossed it off her back. Her hands went to her pants as she pushed them down just enough to reveal in front of the girl her aroused womanhood. Her emerald eyes gazed upon Luxs rising and falling chest as her blushing face met with hers. Katarina lowered herself down to her face, as she sealed their lips with a moist kiss. Luxanna’s soft hands ran across the assassin’s breast as her legs wrapped around her body making Katarina shake in anticipation. Interrupting the kiss and staring at her blue eyes the assassin thrust herself onto Luxs womanhood.

 

Oh, that was pure heaven! In an instant Lux felt complete pleasure as Katarina made another thrust onto her. Her entire body was pressing the girl to the floor as Lux could barely even breathe beneath her. The scarlet haired Noxian was pushing herself hard against the girls sex and she was groaning loud next to her ear. Her head was now buried into the locks of Luxs golden hair as her arms were firmly embracing the girl, driving her body closer and closer to Lux. Her soft and ample breasts were sending fiery sensations throughout Kats entire skin. Her wet and moist insides were sharply contrasting with the assassins own sex, making her shove it harder and harder into the girl. Luxanna gasped in breathless pleasure, amazed at how much she enjoyed Katarinas insensitive thrusts. She wrapped her legs even tighter to her limbs as her hands traveled to the assassins lower back, grabbed her buttocks and drove her even closer to Luxs loins. The Noxian was barely separating from her as she was now only pushing harder and harder onto her sex. Katarinas legs, numb and shaking, were automatically rocking her back and forth on top of the girl. She groaned over and over again as the peak moment of her pleasure approached. Lux's passionate sighs and the sense of her tender frame which was clutching longingly onto her body were blissfully overwhelming her. The assassin thrusted harder and harder, feeling against her wet warmth. Release neared and no longer being able to withstand it, Katarina moaned loudly and came. She panted heavily as she completely emptied herself in her and blissful ease spread out throughout her body. The joy of the moment had made Katarina completely oblivious as she suddenly sensed the rising and falling chest of the girl beneath her. Moments after she had finished she lifted her sweaty scarlet head from the mage's golden hair and stared at her flushed face. The assassin placed one of her hands to her face as she removed a few wet locks from her view. Katarinas experience of pleasing her was quite limited, but based on their previous  _ consented _ encounters a thought crossed her mind that she had probably climaxed before her.

 

"Were you able to…" she hesitantly panted out as she realized that she had neglected her.

The girl's eyes awkwardly escaped her, looking down in embarrassment. Katarina was still closely on top of her, which made any other moves on her side impossible.

 

"I…" Lux stuttered after an uncomfortable moment of silence, feeling heat covering her face as her cheeks reddened. In her previous sexual encounters with her former owner, she was never aroused whenever they had sex. 

 

Katarinas half- stated question caught her completely unprepared… she had never asked her anything like this before and frankly she did not know how to talk about it. The numb silence and her cooling down body made the girl even more embarrassed as she felt obliged to say something.

 

"I…" she started again but luckily Katarina's lips came to her rescue, as she gently kissed her, freeing her from answering her back.

 

She kissed Lux again and again, as Luxanna's timid responses encouraged her

 

“I am sorry for that," Katarina whispered in her ear, "but I will try to compensate you."

 

The girl's heartbeat increased as the assassin's head lowered and traveled down her body. Lux felt a tingling knot of pleasing tension form in her stomach as Katarina traced her tongue around the scar on her stomach and continued further down. The Noxian's chin was already reaching her most tender region as suddenly the mage shivered in hot embarrassment. In an instant she sensed her moistened tongue to press against her burning pleasure. The mage’s head pinned down to the floor and she set her blazed stare at the ceiling as her lungs filled with air and she froze in ecstatic shame. The assassin’s tongue ran across her outer lips and then she made her way inside them. The girl moaned intently as her thighs tightened around the woman. She closed her blue eyes and clenched her fists in unbearable elation as suddenly she felt one of the assassin’s fingers make its way inside her. Her dripping wet walls encouraged Kat and she slid another finger into her. Katarinas lips and tongue were now running up and down above her hand, as the girl automatically pushed herself closer to her. The electric waves of burning rapture were running all over Luxs body as the hot shame of her vulnerable situation was further amplifying her pleasure. Lost any control of her body she pushed harder into the Noxians fingers as her mouth hit a new spot of joy, making Lux arch her back in delight. She panted and she gasped heavier and heavier as her lungs felt completely empty while her heartbeat was getting quicker and quicker.

 

By the time Lux was blushing in joy and elation the excitement of the act had as well aroused the assassin. With every moan of sweetness and pleasure from Lux she was becoming more and more aware of the new throbbing heat from her own loins. The mage gasped intently, as the noise reminded a combination of a whimper and a sigh, and drove Katarina to the edge. Lux  moaned louder, panting and gasping intently for air as she pushed herself harder against the Noxian's face while waves of ecstatic delight were running all over her body. The pleasure was beginning ever more intense, overlapping, escalating and making her groan and pant uncontrollably. Another deep thrust from Katarinas tongue was all that the girl needed to be thrown to the edge and to reach her climax more powerfully and intensely than ever before. Lux curved her back inward, so that her sex was pressed even more against Katarinas face, as she let loud moans of bliss to escape her lungs. The spasms of her wet walls were gripping the assassin's tongue tighter and tighter as she was barely holding herself to wait for her to finish first. The release of Luxs loud moans and then the silent gasps for air.

 

The assassin withdrew from her, heavily collapsing on the floor. The ex slave girl barely had the strength to turn herself over, lay with her back on the wooden floor and search with her big blue eyes the scarlet haired Noxians face. Katarina gazed pleasingly over her exhausted naked body as suddenly the sense of her own nudity made him search for her pants, which was next to her, Katarina grabbed them and to pull them up to her waist as she did the same with her shirt and jacket. Lux’s eyes wandered for a second around the room as she felt awkward to look at her while dressing, however a after a moment their eyes met again. They were both still trying to catch their breaths and while the heat of the passion was cooling down Lux too felt the need to cover herself up. Thinking about her dress she thought it was too far away to get. Instead of that the girl turned her body on one side placing one of her arms over her breasts and overlapping her legs so that to hide her intimate region between them. She put her other arm under her head, serving for a pillow, as she was still trying to calm her fast breathing. The view made Katarina slightly smirk with lustful delight, as her green eyes traveled shamelessly all over the girls body until she reached again her blue eyes.

 

"You know, this house has beds that I believe would be far more comfortable to lay upon," Katarina said teasingly while still trying to even her breathing.

 

Lux smiled softly, starting to stand up, as she blushingly replied: "You didn't seem to mind the floor a moment earlier."

Katarina smirked as she stood up and went to give her a hand as both of them headed to the nearest bedroom.

 

*

"We have never done this before," Lux whispered next to Katarina’s ear, breaking the peaceful silence in the room. It has been passed several minutes since they moved to the bedroom and laid down under the covers of the bed. The assassin was closely embracing the naked body of the girl, running slowly her fingers through her golden hair as she was lying on the side with her arm over Katarina’s breast.

 

Katarina's eyes searched for hers as she pleasingly smiled at her words.

 

"Yes, we haven't," the assassin confirmed in a low, but soft voice, as her thumb brushed against Luxs cheek. "Did you enjoy it?"

 

"No… I mean  _ that _ I did, yes! It was  _ very _ …" Lux sighed blushingly, "… _ enjoyable _ ." In the room the only light was coming from a few candles, but her reddened cheeks were well visible to the Noxian. "Yes, it was… but I was not talking about that…" she started as she begun to make gentle circles over the assassins chest with the tips of her fingers. "I meant we have never done  _ this, _ now- after we have been together… we have never just lied down and be… together, like we are now…" The girl become even more blushed than before as she added: "I like it..."

 

Katarina smiled as she took her hand into her.

"I have never done this with my past lovers. I am too enjoying very much at the present moment."

 

Luxanna smiled as her big blue eyes met her green ones. Her ocean stare felt at the same time so innocent and bewitching to the assassin as her own eyes sank into hers. Katarina gently drove her closer to her face as she imprinted a soft kiss onto the girls lips. The mages eyes closed and she hesitantly drove her tongue into the Noxians mouth, which she met readily. Katarina passionately consumed all the moist of her tongue as she gently sank her teeth and sucked on Luxs downer lip. Suddenly Luxanna interrupted the kiss and withdrew from her.

 

Katarina withdrew her hand from Lux, giving her some space, and she patiently waited for her to speak.

"You should have never let me go…" Lux started out quietly.

 

"What are you talking about?"

"After the first time you said you loved me and the night we had together… why did you...do that the following morning?" Lux said as she placed her hand on the scar she received.

 

"I just did what I thought was best…"

 

"But I wanted you and you just let me go… For all this times that I resisted you were always pulling me closer and closer to you and than the one time I did not resisted… you stabbed me. If you haven't done that all the things that have happened because of me would have never happened…" Lux had almost whispered the last words as a hot tear rolled off her cheek.

 

"Luxanna," the assassin started softly but she was still not touching her, "of course I did not want to kill you then, but at the time no laws had passed to free slaves and I couldn’t bear to send you to another slave master. I was a fool, but we both know that you did not want me at the time I let you go."

 

"Why would you say that?"

 

Katarina rolled even further in the bed from her as she did not wish Lux to make her say what was on her mind out loud. But her demanding blue eyes left her no choice. Katarina lifted herself as she sat in the bed and looked down upon the girl.

 

"After I confess my love to you, you may have let me have you that night but you also cried yourself to sleep after that… And I didn’t want you to be like so I found no other option," the assassin said in one breath as her voice was monotonous and detached and yet the Noxian piercing emerald eyes were expressing all too well how enraged she is by those words.

 

It was Luxanna's turn to lift herself up and sit on the bed as she held with one of her hands the blanket they were sharing over her breasts. Her blue eyes were now leveled with Katarina as she looked at her with a moistened but certain stare.

 

"You said then, what about now…?" she asked softly as her eyes timidly looked down.

 

"A month after I let you go a law was passed that allowed masters to free their slaves as long as the slaves remained loyal to the empire. I could grab the papers and sign you as a free girl," Katarina stated still with a detached austerity in her voice.

 

"You have hunted me down and thrown me back into the dungeons like I was nothing to you but an animal. And you say there is no way to truly free me." Luxanna pierced her blue eyes into her as now the assassin felt chills of guilt run over her body. "Even if I was free now I would still wish to be with you, but you should have known better than that…the things that you told me on the night you said you loved me changed the way I have been seeing you… I wanted  _ you _ at that moment because I realized that you were the only person that have truly needed, desired, and wanted me… ironically, the only person that have ever loved me for exactly who I am. And after you made love to me for the first time I cried because I couldn't, and I still can't understand how a Noxian who has been the reason for all my misfortunes be also the only one that I cannot seem able to let go of. I cannot stop thinking of you and needing you exactly the same way you cannot stop needing me. After you said you love me in an instant I was ready to forget all the suffering and misfortunes you have caused me because I felt like I understand your love… and that made me cry. I was not suppose to let go over one night all the hatred that I had for you just as I am not suppose to forgive you now for all the suffering you have not only caused me but also caused so many other innocent people. But that night after you said you loved me I seem to have in an instant forgiven you all that you have ever done to me and all that you will ever do to me in the future because even then I knew that I wanted  _ you _ . I feel great shame for the weakness of my heart but even now I cannot refuse you and you are a fool to think that I would leave you even if I was free."

 

Rivers of tears were running down the girl's cheeks as her voice was trembling throughout her entire speech.

 

"Luxanna," Katarina started as she reached out for her face but the girl anxiously pushed her hand aside.

She wept out loudly as the assassin observed her unmoving for a moment but then rushed to her grabbing her shoulder with her hands; roughly pulling Luxs face closer to her; and sealing a firm kiss onto her wet lips. Katarina continued further, sliding one of her hands to the girls neck and the other to her head as she pulled Lux even closer to her, devouring the mage entire moist and leaving her breathless underneath the assassin. Only then Katarina interrupted the kiss and pulled off her. Katarina gazed at her puffed from the tears face as the assassin wiped out with her thumb the tears on one of Luxs cheeks.

 

"Words can never even begin to describe the remorse I am feeling for everything that I have done to hurt you, but I do not wish you to feel shame for being with me." Katarina paused as she gently caressed her cheek and neck. "I swear to you that I will try to do all that is in my power to make you happy for the rest of my life… I love you, Luxanna, and I am sorry that I was a fool to have taken me so long to realize it."

 

Her words have calmed the girl as the assassin gently kissed her then gazed again at her face. Lux was looking down as she sighed barely heard.

 

"I am not strong enough to leave you," Luxanna said in an emotional but steady voice. "I know that now. But I don't know if I am strong enough to forget… all that has happened; to forget what you did not to me, but to the people here…"

 

The mage sighed miserably in the cold room as she couldn't bring herself to look back at Katarina. Both were quite for some time as the cold silence was putting greater and greater distance between them with every second.

 

"Let us leave then," the voice of Katarina suddenly broke the dark stillness in the room. Lux hesitantly looked at her as she spoke again after their eyes met: "If you cannot bear what I did you should not blame my love towards you for my actions. You should blame the power I have to do what I did… Don't forgive the assassin who have been chasing and killing your people, but forgive Katarina Du Couteau who is now besides you and tells you that she loves you. I don't want to be anything you fear and despise, I love you and I wish to spend the rest of my life with you no matter where it is."

 

Luxanna's eyes looked aside as she gasped for air.

"You want me to leave the capital?"

 

"I want us to leave all the ill memories behind us and to start in a place where neither of us is haunted by their demons."

 

"You are going to resign all your lands and titles you have? Who will take your title if you leave?”

 

"I don't care for none of those things, but you. Cassiopeia can become the next head of the house, I only want to be with you,"

 

Luxanna sighed again overwhelmed by her words as she suddenly sensed chills creep on her shoulders. She hugged the cover closer to her as she felt cold, vulnerable, and frightened. However, before the mage had the chance to do anything else the Noxian had suddenly come closer to her and embraced her. Katarina imprinted soft kisses on her face as the mage relaxed in her arms and laid her head on the scarlet haired  woman's breast..

 

"Don't be afraid," Katarina whispered in her ear, "I swear to you that I will never again do anything to harm you."

 

Lux closed her eyes as her own arms embraced Katarina and she returned: "I would like that… I want to forget and not to be scared again; I want to be able to forgive you and to feel good about it…I will leave the city with you…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have 1 more chapter left, its sad to end this but all things must come to an end. Next chapter will be a 20 year time skip.
> 
> Till one last time!


	35. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened 20 years later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this the last chapter, grab your tissues for your tears because this will be emotional.
> 
> Enjoy!

**_20 YEARS LATER…_ **

 

"Miss, I would like to express my sincerest condolences to you. At a time of such hardship I can only imagine the pains and problems a young widow such as yourself must have endured to bring the body of her deceased wife to be buried"

 

"Your sympathies are much appreciated,sir. But I beg of you to address me as Luxanna- the life that I have shared with my deceased beloved has never been blessed through marriage and I cannot be even called now a widow."

 

"I beg your pardon then," the funeral director responded somewhat disapprovingly at the woman's blunt words, "I was left with a different impression from the arrangements we have made before your arrival here.”

 

"You have been more than cooperative and supportive in all the arrangements for the funeral and I would like to express my gratitude in a modest gift to you," Lux said with a cold and monotonous voice as she handed the funeral director a coin purse. As the funeral director received it he promptly opened it as his eyes blazed with greed.

 

"That is more than generous of you," he exclaimed with a renewed tone of forced courteous respect as he then added: "You are indeed a kind and virtuous woman,  _ Luxanna _ ."

 

Lux slightly smiled at this assertion. After all this time she had learned all too well that everything that is good needs is money. She had quickly discovered that the best medication against intolerance was money. It was simple really -her place origin, her previous status, her cultural and life choices were irrelevant once a coin purse was handed out.

 

"Shall I assume then that my status is no longer a problem to our arrangements for the funeral," the mage asked with a slight note of mockery in her still cold and indifferent voice.

 

"But Luxanna, I would never dare to judge a noble and humble woman such as yourself," the mortician said in a sleazy politeness. Holding tightly the given purse close to himself he turned away as he noticed one of the other mortician to signal him. "I wish to assure you that personally I will undertake the arrangements for the funeral tomorrow. Luxanna, please excuse me now, but I must leave you to prepare for the evening prayer. Of course you are more than welcome to stay during it."

 

"I do not wish to take more of your time today, undertaker. I thank you but I must decline your gracious offer to stay during your service. I will take my leave from you now but I hope to see you tomorrow morning," the golden haired woman replied with the same indifferent voice. The funeral director just nodded and left the presence of the mage. She vacantly watched him leave as her mind was somewhere else. After all these years nothing seemed to have changed in the capital. She looked at the Immortal Bastion near the entrance and she suddenly wondered what had become of her other friends and their owners. This thought felt heavy on her chest as she realized how long it has been not thinking of them… In fact she had not really given much thought for anything in the capital ever since she had left it twenty years ago. And now after all this time all these strange and distant emotions from her younger years seem to be returning in her heart with the return in the city…

 

"Sister…" she suddenly heard an oddly familiar voice to call her name. She turned as her blue eyes met the man who was calling her. "I cannot believe it, is that really you?" a tall man in his late forties said as he approached the woman.

 

"Garen…" she returned, otherwise completely speechless. Garen stood in front of her as the lack of speech gave them both the opportunity to take a better look at each other. It had been so many years but her older brother unmistakably was able to recognize her. She looked so much different now and yet her appearance was still as present to him as it had been 20 years ago. Lux was wearing a heavy, black dress with a tight corset that was well underlying her feminine and still exquisitely beautiful figure. The many little dark embroideries and layers to the dress as well as on the black gloves she was wearing were all revealing the expensive and high class nature of her attire. The mage's golden hair had not changed with time, but it was now all gathered and neatly arranged in a sophisticated hairstyle that was so unlike her. From head to feet she seemed completely transformed into a high rank woman and it seemed that time had left only her ocean blue eyes as a reminder of her youthful Demacian years.

 

The years apart were well reflected on the older and somewhat exhausted face of the former captain. His brown hair that was once the object of admiration and fascination from the many maiden hearts in his youth had long ago lost some of its luster and it was now thinned- out and slightly gray. His eyes had didn’t have any wrinkles around them, however his look was still warm and his smile was still succeeding in bringing some kind of odd comfort into the mage. Garen was wearing his captain armor with which the gypsy had seen him so many times before which finally gave her the reason to break up the serene silence they had established among them.

 

"You are wearing your armor… I don't understand… when did you return back to the capital?" Lux started out as she frequently interrupted her own questions wondering which one to ask him first. It was truly remarkable that even after all the years that had passed between them she still felt like nothing more but a damsel in distress in his presence.

 

"Yes… I am a captain now… again," Garen started as he seemed at lost for words, too. "I got my career back in track in the countryside and 13 years ago I was called back in service to the city… As I found out Noxus easily forgets- it was as if nothing has happened…" the captain briefly explained as he tried as much as he could to stay away from the painful topics that had made him leave the city at first place. He stopped as he gazed upon her quietly then sighed in an awkward smile "I still can't believe that it's you- you look beautiful…"

 

Luxanna responded with a modest smile as her blue eyes were caught in his for a brief moment and then she looked away. With the passing years it seemed as if her emotional and wild character had been calmed down and was now exchanged with some kind of graceful serenity. However, on her face one could clearly read sorrow and grief. Garen looked away as well as he cleared out his throat awkwardly, realizing that his last remark had made her uncomfortable. After all those years he was surprised to find out that his sister had returned to the city...alone. Naturally his mind was burning to ask what had happened with the assassin for whom she had left with. The captain had quickly learned out even before his arrival that Katarina was no longer in the capital and she had resigned all her titles and properties in the city shortly after Garen himself had left. But the captain had never heard anything more neither about the Noxian nor about Lux.

 

"What about you, Lux?," he asked in a lighter tone after a moment of silence as he attempted to sound casual, "how have you been the past years?"

 

"I have been good, thank you…" Lux returned somewhat vaguely as her blue eyes stared back at him and she forced a polite smile. The least thing that Lux wanted right now was to share her life story with the brother who she had never expected to meet again, and yet she found some kind of odd comfort in seeing him at that moment. Consumed in her own reflections she neglected to notice the approaching steps behind her. A light hand was placed on her shoulder which snapped her out of her thoughts and made her turn around.

 

"Halina, I told you to wait in the carriage outside," Lux said in a soft voice as she gently took the hand of the girl in her hands.

 

"I apologize, mom, but I couldn't wait to visit the place that mother spoke so often about."

Garen looked with surprise to the girl who had suddenly joined them. She seemed no older than 15, and yet her stature and the way she was behaving reminded to much more mature and sophisticated woman. She was with a head shorter than Lux and somewhat thinner than her, but aside from that her physique and her clothes were very similar to the  woman. Halina's hair was as well alike the other woman, as it was big and golden black, but much longer and falling freely to her waist. Her green eyes were sharply contrasting with her relatively pale skin. The young girl's beauty was very different from Luxanna's, as the former had what one may consider as more refined and aristocratic looks while the later was enthralling with more exotic and feminine features.

 

"Mom?" Garen repeated to his sister after he had taken a few passive moments to examine the girl.

Lux turned to the captain somewhat startled as if she had completely forgotten about him, as she spoke to the girl with gentle tone:

"Halin, my darling daughter, this is your uncle Captain Garen Crownguard, I did promise I would let you meet him one day."

 

For the first time since she had arrived the girl quickly examined the man with a look of superiority that felt awfully familiar to the captain, but when she spoke her words sounded kind and genuine:

"It gives me a great delight to meet you, uncle. I have had only rare opportunities to meet family of my mother's from her past and I am greatly pleased for this chance."

 

"The pleasure is all mine, Halina…"

 

"Du Couteau," the girl responded, "Halina Du Couteau is my name, uncle."

Garen raised his eyebrows in bewilderment as he looked at his sister.

"You are Katarina's daughter," the captain pronounced in a tone that implied more a question of disbelief than a statement; and it also seemed that this question was directed more towards the older woman as his eyes were still turned towards the mage. Lux turned her eyes away from her daughter as she barely but confidently nodded "yes" to Garen's question.

"Uncle, have you known my dear mother as well?" the young girl asked, as she looked up at him and added, "may her soul rest in peace."

 

"…rest in peace?" the captain repeated as he looked back at the mage. "Is she dead?"

Halina glanced quickly at her mom surprised to learn that her uncle knew nothing about her mother’s death. The girl had assumed that her mom had been talking about that to the captain before she interrupted them. Luxanna's expression had changed almost undetectably by the captain's question but it was enough for Halina to understand that the question had overwhelmed her mom as the daughter hurried to respond.

 

"My apologies, uncle, I assumed you have already been informed…My much-loved mother, may her soul be blessed, passed on two days ago. My mom's and my grief is immeasurable, but perhaps it brings me only slight comfort to know that her body will rest in eternity near the capital. The funeral is held tomorrow if you would like to attend…"

 

"Halina, dear," Lux softly interrupted the girl as she stretched her arm across her back and embraced her gently, "I am sure that your uncle has duties to attend to."

One look of Lux was enough to inform Garen that the mage did not wish to explain anything further to her daughter for why the presence of the captain would be so inappropriate at the funeral.

 

"Your mom is right," he said after a brief moment of silence. "And besides, I may have served alongside Katarina before but I don't think I've ever known the woman you call your mother," he added politely but with some note of irony. The captain's stare was set on Lux as if closely examining her expression. Lux had been with Katarina all those years? They had a child together? (Garen had heard of magic that allows same sex couples to have biological children, but he did not think they would go along with it) She had died a beloved mother, and what else… a wife? That didn't make sense to the captain one bit. Somewhere deep in him he had always expected to return back to the capital one day and to see the mage alone and admitting to her brother  that he was right all along… The little memory he had had left for her by the time he had returned to the city seemed to have vanished away with her absence from the city. The captain had forgotten all that had happened as well.

 

"Excuse me, father, mother requires to know if you are going to join us  _ at all _ for the evening.”

The familiar voice snapped out Garen from his thoughts as he was reminded why he had come at first place. He turned as he saw his son at his side.

 

"Her words, not mine," the young man added lightheartedly in a lower voice.

 

"Yes, of course," Garen started as he cleared his throat and looked guiltily towards Lux as if he was caught in the act of cheating. "Alec, tell your mother that I will be right there…"

 

Alec was just slightly shorter than his father, with fair skin and dark brown hair in messy curls. His eyes too were after his father's as they were blue in color, but had something soothing, yet mischievous in them both of which he had inherited from his father. He had let his beard grow just enough to cover his face, but not enough to actually be called a beard. His stature was similar to his father, yet youthful and rather leaner. His clothes were of a civilian (unlike his father's captain uniform) and even though they seemed expensive and rich the way the man was wearing them were making him look somewhat relaxed, loose and casual. Alec was just about to leave the presence of Garen and the two women to send the "message" from his father to his mother as he took a second glance towards the younger woman and leered mischievously.

 

"By my eyes, I did not expect to see such a pleasing little site in a place like this," the young man said to Halina, reaching to kiss her hand as a gesture of admiration. The girl withdrew her hand before the young man could have the chance to take it. She looked at him with the same stare of superiority that Garen had seen in her when they were first introduced a couple of minutes ago.

 

"Pardon me, sir, but I seem incapable to recognize how your words can be taken as flattery, if intended at all as such, as at the same time they sacrilege this place in Noxus and at a time of grieving."

 

Alec just looked at her idiotically as if she was speaking a language which he had never heard before.

 

Garen cleared his throat and  turned to his son, “Alec, have you met your cousin and aunt yet?”

 

Alec’s smile dropped once his father finished his sentence, “Cousin? Oh...no I have not...pleasure to meet you both,” he bowed in head in respect to the two woman.

 

“Charmed,” Halina replied in a emotionless tone.

 

"Spoken like a true Du Couteau," Garen observed aloud. "No doubt you are her daughter."

Halina turned towards the older man with unchanging stare.

 

"Has there ever been a doubt, uncle?"

 

The soldier looked at Lux whose expression had not seemed to change, and yet there was a dose of agreeable pride somehow added to it.

 

"No," he said as he turned towards the younger girl, "not even the slightest one." Garen stared at her for a moment of the second as he added: "Now, if you excuse me ladies, there is a wife waiting for me to pray."

 

The words were followed by an awkward smile and a slight bend of respect towards the two women. Then, Garen urged his son to go backwards as the two men left the presence of the women in black.

 

*****

The next day seemed to have come very fast for Luxanna and before she could gather her thoughts she found herself at a freshly made grave with a gravestone that had the Noxus crest engraved on it. It was finally over… The past couple of days seemed to have been a bleak fog in which the mage had decided to shut down all her emotions that were building up beneath the surface. Instead, she numbed her pain with a list of things she had to do for the funeral, following them automatically and bluntly. But now it was all over and with nothing left to worry about she had for the first time since Katarina had passed away time to stop and think about it… She was alone- the gravediggers had done their job and had left; the undertaker had said the blessing  for which he was paid and had left shortly after that; her daughter, Halina, had prayed with the undertaker over her mother's grave and then had left to continue praying for her soul in another location within the city. Luxanna had let her child go in the building, but she had stayed behind. The mother and the daughter had many common interests but religion was certainly not one of them…even Katarina was not very interested in religion. 

 

Even after all that had happened twenty years ago Katarina had remained a devoted and true  Noxian in traditions and practices. Her passion to the cultural ways had been passed on to her daughter, who she had alone undertaken the task to raise as a dutiful and prideful Noxian woman.

It had to be that way as Katarina simply could not have respected her own self without her pride, but of course her devotion to the empire had had its limit- Luxanna. The former assassin had known that her life could not exist without her pride, but she had made it clear to the former Demacian that she could not exist without her as well. Those two worlds had remained separate throughout all those years and even though Katarina had insisted that her daughter be raised a Noxian the minute she had been born she had never made such an offer towards her lover. It had not been because Katarina had perceived the mage as something opposite to her belief. It had rather been because she had always regretted her past mistakes with Lux and she had somehow believed that they had been partially because her affections towards the ex slave had been wrongly interoperated through her cultural ways…

 

Nonetheless, in her life after she had left the capital  Katarina had found balance in her love towards the mage and her devotion towards Noxus by completely separating one from the other. Lux had never objected to that decision as somehow the former assassin had made it work and she had as well always honored and cherished her beloved mage, bringing her only happiness and joy just as Katarina had promised her the day they had decided to leave the city. Of course the separation of those two worlds had not always been that clear, especially with the fact that their love had never been blessed through marriage and as consequences a question of the legitimacy of Katarina's daughter followed, however those problems had been easily set aside once one had the means for it. The Noxian signed the forms that freed Lux from her slave status. And for great surprise to the former slave after she left the capital with Katarina she had discovered that even without her career as a noblewoman and assassin she had had plenty of wealth and resources to assure their economic happiness for more than a lifetime in northern Noxus.

 

Luxanna collapsed on her knees as her arms gently touched the ground, making her fingers sink into the freshly dug dirt. A few hot tears rolled over her cheek and dropped over the grave as she closed her eyes and sighed bitterly. She had truly loved Katarina, as she seemed to have just now realized that after she had left the city with her she had never regretted that decision…

 

"She's really gone, isn't she?"

 

The voice which broke the serene silence of the graveyard startled Lux as she turned around to see who it was. Garen was standing a few feet away from her as his eyes were set down to the still kneeling on the ground woman.

 

"What are you doing here?" Lux started in a mixture of confused, blunt, and somewhat upset voice.

She started to get up as her brother offered her a hand, which she accepted and pretty soon she found herself closer to him than she wished for. The golden haired woman pushed herself away a few steps as she attempted to dust off the dirt that had stuck to her skirt.

 

"I waited until everybody left- I was hoping to speak with you alone," the captain returned bluntly as he observed her every motion.

 

She was wearing a different dress from the one he had seen her the previous day in the city. That one was as well black and heavy, but it had silver linings that were delicately running all over the black flowers on her corset as well as along the ends of her sleeves and skirt. Her hair was pulled up as the day before, but a few hairs had escaped their places, as just the slight disorder in her golden  hair seemed to immediately direct Garen to her sorrowful state.

 

"What would you like us to talk about?" the woman asked in a somewhat distant voice.

 

The captain slightly smiled as he added:

"You sound so different than before- like a true noble woman."

 

Luxanna did not respond to his comment, which made Garen make another awkward smile. He approached her in a few steps as he stopped still leaving some respectable distance between them. 

 

“How did she pass away?” Garen asked, “If you feel comfortable telling me that is,” he added to make the question sound more respectful and sincere.

 

Luxanna sighed sadly as her blue eyes wandered to the gravestone of her lover instead of the eyes of her brother: “Last year my beloved came down with some unknown illness. She thought it would pass as if it were a fever. Unfortunately, we realized it was an illness she would never recovery from and succumbed only a few days ago. The doctor said she had lived much longer than expected.”

 

“That's Katarina for you, I am very sorry for your loss,” Garen replied in genuine tone.

 

The captain's warm blue eyes met Lux’s tearful ones as he started more seriously now:

 

"Yesterday was like an awakening for me… It was as if I have spent the last twenty years of my life in a circle of pretences, which has been broken up the minute I saw you in the city." The mage turned her eyes away in reserve, but the soldier just advanced a step further to her and continued: "Do you remember when we use to spare together in Demacia? You were always cheerful and yet mad that I always let you win. Seeing you have brought bright and clear all those memories we have shared and I was ready to tell you all that yesterday if we were not interrupted by…"

 

"By my daughter," Lux finished her brother's thought as he stopped and looked at her piercing blue eyes and then sighed heavily.

 

"Look, I know you have had a life in all those years we haven't seen each other and I respect that… I did hope that one day you would come by for a visit and see your family, but I honestly thought I would never see you again…yet here you are"

 

"Here I am,” Lux stated as she abruptly responded to the captain. Her voice was calm and steady, but her words were enough to suggest that her brother's words were upsetting her: "I didn’t think I would return as well. Yet I am only here for my lover,"

 

"I didn't mean it in that way…"

 

"I am aware of what you meant, but after all the time it has passed it seems to me, brother, that you are still perceiving me as nothing more than a damsel that needs saving. I can assure you that I am neither a damsel nor am I in need of yours or any other assistance."

 

"Luxanna, I can see that," Garen said as he advanced another small step towards her. "My apologies if my words have upset you but trust me when I tell you that I have never thought of you as needing anyone's help… Your strength is one of the things that I truly admire about you, and I have certainly not come here to undermine it…"

 

"What have you intended to come here for then?" she asked as her voice was becoming less steady. Her blue eyes pierced his as she felt her stare burning with tears but she fought them from spilling out. "Did you come here then to offer your prayers over the fresh grave of my former lover?"

 

"Luxanna…" the captain started but at loss of words he just reached to her and soothingly put his hands over her shoulders. "I never meant any disrespect for you…"

 

The many suppressed emotions of the mage were like sea waves which were violently hitting at the rocks of the coast which were restraining them. Everything suddenly became too overwhelming for the woman who had been successfully managing so far to silence her sorrow, but not anymore… She burst into tears as she stood numb before the soldier who had stretched his arms towards her. Surprised at her reaction at first, the captain suddenly came closer and embraced her soothingly.

Her burst of cries did not last very long, but she remained silently whipping at her brothers shoulder after that.

 

"You really loved her, didn't you?" Garen observed as if just now he had actually considered that possibility.

 

"I truly did..." the woman confirmed, as slowly she pushed herself away from the captain's embrace.

Lux wiped away the tears from her face with her palms and fingers, as she tried to gather herself. She looked at Katarina's grave as she sighed misfortunately.

 

"Who would have thought on the day she enslaved me that I will be mourning her death today…She changed so much because she believed that her love for me was her only redemption, her last one… I loved her so much but I never got the chance to tell her that I forgive her for all she has ever done… I truly do; the years we have shared have been the happiest time of my life and have made all her actions before them fade away and lose any significance…"

 

Luxanna's voice started to tremble as she stopped before bursting into tears again.

 

"I am sorry… for everything, sister…" the captain said after a moment of silence between them, as his words sounded sincere.

 

The mage separated her eyes from the grave as she looked again at her brother.

 

"Thank you…" she managed to say with a calmer voice.

 

"If you ever need anything know that I will always be there for you… always."

 

"I really appreciate that, Garen, I really do… But you should know that I stand behind the decision that I made 20 years ago- you and I don't share the same path and I don't believe that will change…"

 

Garen was silent for a moment, but then said with calm and confident voice:

"I respect you too much to insist any further, but despite of everything you should know that I will always be there for you, you are still my family and I love you dearly."

 

Lux barely smiled in gratitude as she turned again towards the freshly made grave.

"Thank you for your kind words, but if you excuse me, I would like to be left alone now…" Lux said in a soft and genuine voice as Garen nodded and left her presence.

 

*

"Mom, have you spent all this time standing here?" Halina asked as she approached the grave of her deceased mother. Luxanna looked around as she just now realized that it was late afternoon and the skies were getting darker.

 

"I am sorry, dear; I must have not realized how late it is…"

 

Luxanna hugged her daughter as she got ready to leave. Halina looked at the Noxus crest over her mother's grave.

 

"I prayed all day that mothers soul will forever live in peace and one day with us once more."

 

"You are a good daughter," Luxanna said softly as she looked one more time at the grave and turned to leave with her daughter at hand.

 

"Mom," Halina started after they had made a few steps in silence, "you have never shared with me the story of how mother and you met."

 

"It is a quite long one, my darling daughter," the mage said softly.

 

"Oh, please share it with me," the girl insisted, "I know of no better way to honor her but by keeping the memory of her alive."

 

"You are right, my dear one," Luxanna agreed… "Well, it was on a bright sunny day. It was a little while after the war with Demacia and I was in the same room within the Immortal Bastion as she was in…"

 

"I am most certain that you have been the most beautiful maid there and that you have captured more than one hearts," the girl said with a smile as she imagined her mother in the room. "Tell me, how was mother different from all of your other admirers?"

 

Luxanna smiled back to her daughter as her mind wondered what would be a milder and more lighter version of the story:

 

"Well… she was certainly much more possessive than anybody else…"

  
  


The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a fun run with y'all and I hope you liked this bittersweet ending as much as I did.
> 
>  
> 
> Till next time with: “Torn Angel In Chains”  
> (I'll start that next week, maybe idk) 
> 
> Fair well my readers, it's been fun!


End file.
